Fleur d'Hiver
by Belthyiel
Summary: L'histoire parle de Smaug, qui vint du Nord, et dévasta Erebor. L'histoire nous dit également que le Grand Roi des Elfes rejeta les nains, les laissant errer à leurs ruines. Mais dans sa colère, Thorin, encore jeune, déroba quelque chose aux elfes. Une enfant, qui se retrouve malgré elle au cœur des conflits entre deux peuples.
1. 1 Voleur

**Fleur d'hiver**

Voici ma première fic sur le fandom du Hobbit.  
Une idée qui me trottine depuis quelque temps dans la tête, aussi, je me suis enfin décidé à la coucher noir sur blanc.  
Je ferais de mon possible pour faire des publications régulières, en espérant bien sur, que l'histoire vous plaise.

**Chapitre 1. Voleur  
**

Smaug le dragon.  
Ce monstre qui d'un coup d'aile, avait ravagé le plus prospère de tous les royaumes de la Terre du milieu, et condamné les rares nains d'Erebor survivant, à l'errance.  
Thrain, leur roi, avait réussi à regrouper les siens à la lisière de la forêt Noire, à la recherche d'une solution pour permettre à son peuple de survivre à cette catastrophe.  
C'est donc avec des hommes de confiance, Thorin, Balin et Dwalin, que le roi déchu chevauchait le plus vite possible vers la demeure du roi Thranduil, afin de supplier de leur accorder son aide.  
De bouter ce sale ver hors de leur royaume, où les siens périssaient encore à chaque instant, perdu dans leur fuite effrénée dans les galeries sous la montagne.  
Ils arrivèrent à peine cinq jours après l'attaque, le jour du solstice d'hiver, saison qui décharnait encore plus cette forêt malade de Dol Guldur, forçant les elfes à bâtir une cité à demi souterraine.  
Mais de l'extérieur, la seule chose qui trahissait la fameuse cité était un pont menant à d'imposantes portes de pierres blanches qui trônaient au milieu de la nature corrompue, protégeant le passage vers les profondeurs de la terre.  
À ces portes, se trouvaient deux gardes qui se tenaient parfaitement immobile, ainsi qu'un autre elfe, que le prince d'Erebor n'eut pas le moindre mal à reconnaître. C'était Legolas, le fils de Thranduil, vêtu de riches atouts rouges et argents, avec sur son front un cercle d'or qui ne laissait nul doute sur son statut royal.  
Nul doute non plus sur le fait qu'il avait été envoyer là à leur rencontre, néanmoins, le prince elfe n'esquiva pas le moindre sourire en les saluant. Il se contentait de les darder d'un regard froid, ne contentant d'énoncer les formules de politesses bienséantes d'une voix monocorde dans une langue commune parfaite.  
Visiblement, la corvée n'était pas au goût du prince sindar, mais Thrain, bien qu'offenser au fond de lui par cette attitude, se retint de tout commentaire.  
Que pouvait-il espérer, alors qu'il allait prier ce peuple de risquer leurs vies pour chasser le dragon ? Qu'importe son ego, il y avait bien plus en jeu ce jour.  
Là-bas, loin sous la montagne, Darissa, son épouse, avait fuit au plus profonds des mines pour échapper au dragon, et chaque minutes diminuaient ses chances de survie.

Si les yeux du prince Legolas étaient un océan de mépris, ce n'était rien comparé à ceux de son père.  
Thranduil accueillit les nains perchés sur son trône sculptés dans une épaisse racine d'arbre, les toisant comme de vulgaires insectes de son regard de glace.  
Un temps qui parut infini aux exilés passa avant qu'enfin, le Grand Roi des Elfes ne se décide à parler.  
Et quand enfin sa voix grave et posée raisonna, la seule chose que Thrain compris, c'est que Darissa était morte.  
Elle, ainsi que des centaines de nains, qui n'avaient pas réussi à fuir par les grandes portes du Royaume sous la montagne.  
Thrain, ravala sa fierté une fois de plus, et le supplia, n'hésitant pas à mettre genou à terre, mais rien n'y fit. Alors la colère le saisit, puis la rage et le désespoir, qui l'aveuglèrent.  
Si Thranduil refusa de marcher sur Erebor pour combattre le dragon, il proposa néanmoins de l'or au nain, ainsi que du travail, et une assistance médicale, mais Thrain refusa tout en bloc.  
Rien ne pourrait acheter la mort de son épouse.  
Ni son royaume ou son peuple.  
Non, Thrain ne voulut aucune aide de ces traîtres, les nains étaient fiers et forts, ils feraient face seuls, plutôt que de s'abaisser à la mendicité.  
Ils prirent congé du roi de Elfes sans cérémonie, reprenant leurs montures aux bords de l'épuisement d'un pas rageur.  
Ni le prince elfe, ni le roi tenta de lui faire entendre raison, et là s'acheva définitivement l'amitié qu'elfes et nains purent connaître un jour.

Abattu par le désespoir, les quatre nains avancés d'un pas plus lent, menant leurs poneys par la bride à travers la Forêt-noire, se relayant pour prendre du repos sur leurs bêtes qui les suivraient pendant leurs errances à venir.

Le deuxième jour de leur périple, ils atteignirent un avant-poste elfe, l'un des rares encore en activités sur la route qui traversait forêt. Ce dernier, construit haut dans les arbres comptait une dizaine de guerriers qui leur avait fait un accueil sincèrement chaleureux lors de leur premier passage, et leur avait souhaité bonne chance pour la rencontre avec le roi sylvestre après leur avoir offert des vivres.  
Aussi, et malgré la rancœur, Thrain ne put s'empêcher d'être glacé d'effroi en voyant la petite garnison réduit à un tas de cendres encore chaudes et fumantes.  
Des guerriers, il n'en restait que des cadavres, et Balin ne put retenir le contenu de son estomac en constatant que celui d'une des guerrières avait été partiellement dévorés avant d'être abandonné, là à la forêt, sans la moindre forme de respect.  
Alors que Dwalin alla porter secours à son frère qui s'était écarté pour rendre triple boyaux, Thorin s'agenouilla sur le sol, se moquant de souiller son pantalon du sang des elfes, et fermant les yeux, il récita une prière pour l'âme des défunts.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit surprenant se fasse entendre. Un bruit à peine audible, comme un gémissement.  
Suivant l'origine du bruit dans l'espoir de retrouver des survivants, il vit un tas de linge remuer prêt du cadavre dévorer de l'ancienne guetteuse. Avec appréhension, il tira son épée, et souleva le linge, et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en découvrant l'auteur du bruit.  
Une toute petite fille.  
Ou plutôt, une petite elfe. Elle posa sur lui de grands yeux bleu clair interloqués, et tendit ces petits bras potelés dans sa direction :

_-Nana ?_ Gémit-elle d'une voix claire, alors qu'un mèche rousse lui barrait le visage.

Machinalement, le nain prit la petite fille dans ses bras, et constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait pour seul stigmate de cette boucherie qu'un hématome qui lui courrait sur la tempe. Il regarda à nouveau le cadavre de ce qui devait être sa mère, et reconnu la même chevelure blonde vénitienne, ainsi que les mêmes yeux bleus, désespérément vides de vie.  
Alors que la petite fille remua, il lui cacha les yeux et s'écarta du lieu de mort, très vite rejoint par Dwalin et Balin.

-C'est une enfant elfe? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda le nain à longue barbe blanche, Balin, le plus âgé de tous.

-Je pense que c'est sa mère, qui est morte là-bas, dit simplement Thorin.

-Elle a beaucoup de chance d'être aussi petite, lâcha Dwalin en tendant la main vers la blessure de l'enfant, s'ils l'avaient trouvée, ils ne l'auraient pas épargnée...

-Nana ! Répéta l'enfant en tendant la main vers un mèche de cheveux du nain avec un grand sourire, inconsciente de l'horreur qui les entouraient.

_Innocente,_ songea Thorin avec un pincement au cœur.

Quand Thrain vit la découverte de son fils, il soupira et lâcha :  
-Nous allons devoir faire demi-tour pour rendre cette enfant aux siens... Par Durin, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Les nôtres ne peuvent attendre ! Déclara-t-il rageusement.

-Ces elfes sont incapables de s'occuper ne serait-ce que des leurs ! Regardez donc autour de vous, les cadavres sont déjà froids, ils ne sont pas venus en aide à leurs propres frères ! Père, fit Thorin, pour le salut de cet enfant, nous devrions la garder avec nous.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit, mon fils ! S'exclama Thrain avec un hoquet de surprise, que vas-tu faire d'une enfant elfe ? Nous n'avons nul demeure à lui offrir ! De plus, Thranduil nous fera tous pendre, s'il sait que nous avons pris une des leurs !

-Père, insista le jeune nain, cette enfant est un signe ! Élevons là, et un jour, c'est elle qui ira plaider notre cause devant les elfes ! Le roi sylvestre n'aurait jamais refusé assistance à ceux de sa race ! Elle sera une elfe qui aura adopté la cause des nains ! C'est peut-être la seule chance que nous ayons de revoir Erebor un jour !

Thrain fit les cent pas, les traits contractés par une intense réflexion et dit :  
-C'est de la folie, Thorin ! Elle va grandir, bien plus que nous ! Comment lui expliqueras-tu quant, a à peine trente ans, elle fera le double de ta taille ?

-Je dirais la vérité : nous l'avons trouvé dans les bois, et nous lui avons sauvé la vie ! Père, elle pourrait nous permettre d'obtenir une armée qui libérera Erebor du dragon !

-Soit, soupira le roi après un temps de réflexion, prenons le risque, mais c'est toi qui l'élèveras, et toi qui répondras de ces actes ! Comme si c'était ton enfant !

Thorin inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et retirant sa cape, il l'enroula autour de la petite fille avant de la harnacher sur son poney.

-Félicitation ! Lui dit Balin en lui donnant une bourrade, tu es père, et d'une ravissante petite fille !

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Renchéri le jeune Dwalin, il lui faut un nom de dame, quelque chose de beau !

-Un nom elfe, lança Thrain au loin, pas de Khuzdul, que les elfes puissent l'identifier comme une des leurs, quand le moment sera venu.

-_Edhelharn_ ! Proposa Dwalin, ça veut dire pierre elfique !

-Elfique, on sait qu'elle l'est, railla Balin, je propose Dis, comme ta jeune sœur !

-_Niphredil, _souffla Thorin, cela signifie dans le langage elfe fleur d'Hiver. Aujourd'hui, mes chers, neveux, nous sommes le solstice d'hiver, cela lui va donc à ravir.

-Voilà bien un nom d'elfe, cracha Thrain, elle trompera les siens à merveille. Pressons maintenant, fit le roi en errance, les nôtres, les vrais, nous attendent.

**Fin de chapitre !**

Vos impressions ?


	2. 2 Amour paternel

Salutation !

Voici le chapitre deux de Fleur d'Hiver.  
Pour le premier, je tiens à remercier Crissou, Syrene-T, Naheiah et Julindy pour leurs reviews au commencement de cette histoire.

Et sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations :)

.***.

**Chapitre 2. Amour paternel**

Les nains d'Erebor, à défaut de pouvoir combattre le dragon, n'eurent d'autres choix que de quitter leur royaume d'or et d'argent, condamné à l'errance dans les terres gelées de l'hiver.

Progressant lentement, ils marchèrent jusqu'aux monts brumeux, où enfin, ils trouvèrent un semblant refuge avec les premiers jours de l'été de l'année qui suivit l'attaque de Smaug.

Malgré leur nature solide, nombre de nains, habitués au confort d'Erebor, souffrirent du froid et de leurs blessures, mais jamais Thrain ne songea à retourner en arrière pour accepter le peu d'aide que Thranduil avait proposé.

_Souffrir, c'est être encore en vie, _avait-il dit à son fils qui l'avait interroger à ce sujet_, et un nain vivant est un nain qui se doit d'être fier._

Thorin, qui avait juré de s'occuper de la petite Niphredil, se retrouva rapidement déchiré entre ses nouvelles obligations paternelles dont il ignorait tout, et son devoir envers son peuple. Une solution qui aurait pu lui paraître insoluble, jusqu'à ce que sa jeune sœur, Dis, rencontre la petite fille, et en tombe folle d'amour. À peine adulte, la jeune princesse était déjà douée d'un fort instinct maternel, et elle noya le chagrin de la perte des siens en prenant soin de ce petit être si innocent avec toute la douceur d'une mère.  
Dis prenait souvent Niphredil avec elle sur son poney le jour, mais le soir venu, elle montrait à Thorin comment s'occuper d'elle sous le regard dédaigneux de leur père. Fidèle à sa promesse, le prince en exil veillait avec une pointe d'impatience sur ce qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure chance d'un jour, revoir Erebor libéré du dragon.

Dans les monts brumeux, les nains s'installèrent dans un ancien village humain abandonné et en ruine, à peine une demi-heure à pied de Cirith Forn, village commerçant qui ornait la seule route sûr passant ces montagnes regorgeant de mystère. Ils reconstruisirent des maisons en hâte, pour que l'hiver suivant, ils puissent survivre à la rudesse des températures de la région. L'endroit était assez précaire, mais les nains étaient épuisés et cet abri leur offrit un peu de répit dans leur malheur.

Les années filèrent doucement, et alors que les nains apprivoisaient leur nouveau milieu de vie et ses dangers, la petite Niphredil grandissait. Cela, à la vitesse des elfes, soit bien trop lentement au goût de Thorin, qui malgré l'attachement envers elle qu'il avait développé, avait hâte de pouvoir l'instruire de ses futurs devoirs. Il était hors de question d'envoyer un enfant candide plaidoyer la cause des nains devant le roi de glace qu'était Thranduil. Et malgré son empressement, Thorin se résolu à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

Endossant la profession de forgeron, le prince déchu, ainsi que son père, Thrain avaient reprit une échoppe délabrée construire autrefois aux portes du village fantôme. En retrait des fourneaux improvisés où se dégageait une chaleur torride, ils avaient reconstruit également une spacieuse maison, ou ils vivaient avec leur famille, tentant d'offrir un minimum d'équilibre dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs.

À la surprise de tous, Niphredil ne se mit à marcher qu'un an après leurs arrivés dans les monts brumeux. Ces premiers pas, Thorin les vit venir avec une pointe d'émotion, alors que malgré son inexpérience, la petite elfe faisait déjà preuve d'un équilibre surprenant.  
Cette habilité, rappela à Thorin avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle n'était pas des leurs, mais également que la forge était à présent un danger pour elle. Soucieux, il lui en interdit l'accès, alors que les yeux débordant de larmes, elle le regardait au loin marteler son enclume avec force.

Le soir, la petite elfe, retrouver toujours son père avec une joie sincère. Malgré les conseils avisés de Thrain, elle réussit à amadouer son père adoptif pour dormir dans son lit, désertant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dis. Trottant d'un pas silencieux dès que les bougies étaient soufflées, elle entrait discrètement sous les draps du prince, et se nichant dans sa longue chevelure brune, elle ne redoutait plus les monstres imaginaires qui guettaient sous son lit.

Dix ans passèrent, et malgré cela, Niphredil n'avait qu'à peine l'apparence d'une fillette de huit ans.  
La petite elfe avait maintenant une longue chevelure dorée aux reflets cuivrée, attachée en une natte souple qui lui descendait au milieu du dos, et ce doux matin d'été, elle parcourait les dédales du village d'un pas pressé. Relevant sa robe bleue pour aller plus vite, elle entra en trombe dans la forge ou Thorin travaillait :

-Papa ! Papa!

Le nain, qui était en train de battre une épée encore ardente ordonna d'une voix forte à la petite fille de ne pas approcher, et celle-ci s'immobilisa immédiatement à l'ordre, et attendit.  
Pendant encore quelques secondes, Thorin battit le fer chaud avant de plonger l'épée dans un seau d'eau froide, dégageant une épaisse fumée blanche en figeant le travail qui venait d'être accompli dans le fer. Il ôta ensuite son tablier et dit d'une voix forte :

-Niphredil ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas entrer dans la forge ! C'est trop dangereux ! Ahh ! Où est donc Dis ? Elle m'a promis de t'apprendre à écrire ce matin !

-Grand-père Thrain m'a dit de venir te voir tout de suite, s'exclama la petite fille alors que le nain la prenait dans ces bras, pour te dire qu'il y a un grand monsieur qui vient te voir !

-Ah, sûrement Ogen, qui vient reprendre sa commande, dit le nain, en jetant un regard satisfait à l'épée qu'il venait de plonger dans l'eau glacée.

-Non, non, poursuivit la petite fille en s'agitant, il dit qu'il s'appelle Gandalf, il est encore plus grand qu'un homme ! Grand-père m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il arrivait pendant qu'il parlait avec lui.

_Gandalf !_ Songea Thorin avec, une joie mêlée de crainte. Le vieux magicien était toujours une source de bon conseil et de nouvelles fraîches, bien plus fiable que les marchands qui transitaient par là, et de bien plus agréable compagnie. Néanmoins, il représentait également un potentiel danger pour ces projets. Car Gandalf n'était pas un imbécile, et au moment où il poserait les yeux sur l'enfant qu'il avait élevé, il serait immédiatement qu'elle n'avait rien d'un nain.  
Thorin doutait qu'il laisse une elfe parmi les nains, le soupçonnant de préférer ces derniers à son peuple.  
En dix ans, l'ensemble des nains avaient accepter la présence de Niphredil, sans poser de questions. La principale raison était que durant les premiers jours de leurs exils , nuls ne se préoccupait des affaires de son voisin, et au fil du temps, elle avait fait partie de leur quotidien, tout simplement.  
Une enfant sans mère, recueillit par un prince sans royaume.

-Ma princesse, fit Thorin avec un air grave, tu vas aller dans maison, et ensuite, tu vas retrouver aller dans la chambre de Dis, et tu resteras cachée, c'est très important, d'accord ?

-Mais papa... Tenta la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse, je veux voir le grand homme !

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tonna le prince en exil avec de radoucir, tu vas obéir, d'accord ?

-Bonjour, Thorin, fit, Gandalf en se penchant pour entrer dans l'échoppe, puis-je entrer ?

-Ah ! Gandalf, fit Thorin en posant ses mains au niveau des oreilles pointues de sa fille, une minute, et je suis à vous.  
Le magicien avait été plus rapide que ce qu'il aurait cru, aussi, il recula d'un pas, et se tournant le dos au magicien, il posa la petite elfe au sol et dit :  
-On fait comme on a dit, et je viendrais te chercher bientôt, d'accord ?

-Oui papa ! Promis !

-Allez file princesse, fait bien attention à toi !

La petite rousse s'éclipsa d'un pas aussi rapide que silencieux par la porte arrière, et avec un soupir de soulagement, Thorin se retourna vers son hôte. Gandalf le regardait d'un air curieux, et alors que le nain s'approchait de lui, il dit :

-J'ignorais que vous aviez eu une descendance, Thorin.

Thorin jeta un œil derrière son épaule et invita le magicien à le suivre jusqu'à son atelier. Là, il s'appuya sur le perron et expliqua d'une voix murmurante :  
-Elle l'ignore encore, mais n'est pas de mon sang. C'est une orpheline, à peine plus qu'un nourrisson sauvé d'un funeste destin... Je l'aime comme ma propre fille, Gandalf... Il est encore trop tôt pour lui raconter l'histoire de notre rencontre.

-Oh, fit Gandalf avec un sourire légèrement suspicieux, hé bien Thorin, voilà un véritable geste de bonté... Vous offrez un bel exemple pour votre peuple. Mais à présent, je voudrais vous entretenir d'un tout autre sujet avec votre père.

Gandalf vint informer la famille royale d'Erebor d'importants mouvements d'orques et de Gobelins loin, à l'Est de leurs nouvelles Terres. Les nains prirent la nouvelle avec le plus grand sérieux, et bien que jurant d'être vigilant, ils refusèrent de dépêcher le moindre éclaireur pour en savoir plus, ne voulant plus risquer la vie d'un seul nain d'Erebor pour protéger un autre peuple.  
Peuple qui les avaient abandonnés à la déroute et à la misère.

Le magicien resta plusieurs jours dans le village nain, craignant que l'entêtement du roi en exil ne mène son peuple à sa perte, finissant par le convaincre de se préparer au pire. Il fut étonné de constater que Thorin semblait lui cacher sa petite protégée, alors qu'à l'accoutumé, tous les peuples se précipitait pour lui présenter les nouveaux nées afin qu'il les bénissent. Il fut également étonné d'apprendre de la bouche de Dis que la petite fille portait un nom elfe, mais sous le regard lourd de reproche de son frère, nul n'en dit plus, et l'enfant fut confié à Balin jusqu'à son départ.  
Gandalf ne se formalisa pas de temps de secret, car c'était là le propre des nains, mais il se promit d'un jour prochain, faire la lumière sur ce mystère.

À peine quelques mois après la venue du magicien, les orques fondirent sur le village nain durant une nuit d'automne, brûlant et tuant sur leur passage, sans que jamais la raison ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.  
Car le mal n'avait d'autre raison, que celui de vouloir détruire.  
S'en suivit une longue vendetta entre les deux peuples, plongeant à nouveau ce peuple déjà lourdement endeuillé dans le chaos et la peur.

Pour survivre, les nains durent reprendre les armes, et bien vite, ils cessèrent quasiment le commerce pour reprendre des activités plus militaires. Voir de nouveau son peuple ainsi attaqué alors qu'il n'avait plus la moindre richesse fit naître la rage dans le cœur du prince Thorin. Une rage grandissante, mais aussi la peur, car chaque soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il craignait de retrouver les siens massacrés.  
De retrouver le corps de sa petite sœur sans vie, horriblement mutilée, comme celui de la mère de sa petite elfe.  
C'était là le destin de chacun des nains qui avaient réussi à survivre, si rien n'était fait.

Soucieux de son peuple, duquel il ne se sentait responsable, Thorin passait de longue heures à veiller avec ces guetteurs, à faire le tour des remparts de fortunes, et ce, jusque tard dans la nuit.  
Bien que Niphredil ne se plaignît jamais de ses absences de plus en plus longues, Dis, ainsi que son frère Frerin, avec qui elle était proche, la trouvait bien plus triste et se montrèrent soucieux de la petite elfe.  
Un soir, alors que Thorin retournait tardivement chez lui, Thrain vint le voir, et sans ménagement, il aborda le sujet qui avait motivé sa sortie hors de sa demeure :

-Thorin, tu dois mettre l'enfant elfe en sûreté. Pourquoi pas dans les montagnes bleues, un groupes des nôtres emmène nos enfants là-bas demain. Elle y sera en sécurité auprès des nôtres.

-Je suis capable de la protéger, soutint le jeune prince, étonné par les propos de son père, généralement indifférent au sort de sa fille. Je veux qu'elle reste parmi nous. Dis va lui apprend à écrire la langue commune ainsi que la bienséance, et je veux garder un œil sur elle, qu'elle grandisse en adoptant nos rêves, et nos valeurs.

-Je vois que malgré ton amour pour elle, tu n'as pas perdu la raison de sa présence ici, c'est bien, très bien... Poursuivit le roi en exil, garde là, si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais prend garde ! Si elle meurt, tes efforts seront vains, et la honte sera sur toi.

-Il ne lui arriver rien, fit Thorin d'une voix plus dure. Les elfes l'ont abandonnée à son sort, je ne ferais pas la même chose ! Tant que je vivrais, père, je la protégerais comme une des nôtres !

-Elle devra négocier avec le Roi des Elfes, poursuivit Thrain d'une voix neutre, pour que nous reprenions Erebor. Quoi qu'il exige, -et crois moi, il aura des exigences – tu devras le lui donner, même s'il veut la faire pendre ! Prend garde à l'affection que tu lui portes, ou le moment venu, ta volonté vacillera.

-Le moment venu, je ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre peuple, père. Je vous le promets. Il est encore trop tôt pour se soucier de cela, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant.

Thorin planta son père et retourna en hâte chez lui. La petite elfe dormait dans son lit, lover contre un oreiller. Une bougie brûlait encore, signe qu'elle avait dû l'attendre, cette nuit encore, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.

_Tant de responsabilité à venir, pour une si petite chose..._

Plus vêtu que d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon de lin, il se glissa sous la lourde couverture, et prit Niphredil dans ses bras. Cette dernière saisit une de ses larges mains entre ses petits doigts par réflexe, et lui murmura bonne nuit.  
Touché, le prince la serra plus fort, et laissa échapper une unique larme de rage et de désespoir. Il parlait d'elle comme d'un simple outil, elle, qui l'aimait et croyait en lui sans réserve.  
_Sommes nous finalement si différents de ceux qui l'ont abandonnés ?_

Dans cette ambiance lourde de menace, Thorin décida avec un pincement au cœur qu'il était tant d'apprendre à sa fille les rudiments du combat, bien qu'elle ne soit encore qu'une très jeune enfant.

« Il n'y a pas d'age pour périr sous la lame de l'ennemi » lui avait-il dit « en ces temps sombres, il n'y a pas d'age pour apprendre à se défendre ».

Et malgré le caractère inquiétant de leurs leçons, la petite elfe ne s'en plaints pas, simplement ravie de passer du temps avec son père.

_Par ce qu'elle est innocente, et ne sais pas ce qu'est la mort_, songea le prince avec une pointe d'envie.

Hélas, pas plus tard que la semaine suivante, Thorin dû quitter la ville avec plus de la moitié des habitants pour combattre les armées orques qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçantes.

Mais il n'était pas assez nombreux pour faire front et, au lieu d'une bataille décisive, la vendetta se poursuivit, prenant des allures de plus en plus meurtrières.

Plonger dans ce combat, les années passèrent, sans que Thorin ne puisse retourner dans le village, et rare étaient les nouvelles qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Des nouvelles inquiétantes, d'attaque d'orques et de maladie qui avait poussés les nains à fuir vers les montages bleues, ou à se réfugier à Cirith Forn pour travailler pour les hommes qui vivaient là.

C'est au terme de dix ans de bataille acharné qui coûta la vie à de nombreux nains, tel Thror, que les nains purent de nouveaux songer à reprendre le court de leur vie.  
Mais Thorin et bien d'autres avaient vu l'horreur des forces obscures, et jamais ils ne pourraient chasser de leurs esprits ces images de morts qui les tourmentaient la nuit venue.

Malgré l'espoir de temps meilleur, dans son cœur, Thorin devenait de plus en plus convaincu qu'il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour arriver à ces fins.

Balin lui apprit que la plupart étaient allées travailler à Cirith Forn, travaillant dans le village humain dans l'attente du retour de leur roi et de leur prince. Il lui apprit également que c'était là qu'avait trouver refuge sa famille, car aux dernières nouvelles, Frerin, le cadet de la famille avait été blessé lors de la dernière attaque, et n'était pas en état de voyager.

Épuisé par la longue route déjà parcourue, Thorin ordonna une halte dans la ruine du village qu'il avait reconstruit jadis. Le prince ne voulait pas offrir aux hommes le spectacle de nains sales et épuisés quémandant de l'aide aux hommes de Cirith Forn.  
Cette proposition fut acclamée par les siens, qui étaient tous aussi épuisés qu'eux, et malgré le spectacle de désolation qu'offrait le village, ils réussirent à retrouver quelques maisons épargnées par les orques, et dormirent paisiblement.

Hors, ce que Thorin ne savait pas, c'est que des cavaliers chevauchaient également vers Cirith Forn, des cavaliers qui pourraient finir de réduire à néant tout espoir pour ce peuple épuisé par un malheur.

.***.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il soit accès plus sur le contexte que sur l'histoire elle même.  
Le prochian chapitre se passera majoritairement à Cirith Forn.

Quant aux cavaliers... Je vous laisse la surprise !:)


	3. 3 Une rencontre inattendue

Salutation !

Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos encouragements suite au dernier chapitre ! Ils m'ont fait grand plaisir, et sahcez que je les attends toujours avec impatience !

Un grand merci donc à Naheiah, Melior Silverdjane, Delya, Waina, Julindy et ma chère Toutouille!

Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira.

.***.

**Chapitre 3. Une rencontre inattendue**

Dans les dernières lumières du crépuscule détachaient la silhouette de deux cavaliers qui chevauchaient à toute allure, s'élançant sur la route qui grimpait dans les monts brumeux.  
La dernière route prétendue sûr qui reliait le royaume sylvestre de la Forêt-Noire à l'Ouest de la terre du milieu.

-Wilwarin, Amdir, faisons une pause, voulez-vous, déclara un cavalier blond vêtu d'une armure de cuir brun finement travaillé.

-À votre convenance, mon prince, dit un elfe à la longue chevelure châtain dorée, je crois savoir qu'il y a une clairière plutôt agréable à une quinzaine de minutes d'ici. Un endroit calme à flanc de falaise avec un ruisseau, idéal pour monter un camp pour la nuit.

-Nous pourrions également nous rendre jusqu'à Cirith Forn, mon prince, cela serait plus sûr, fit l'autre elfe qui avait des cheveux d'ébène qui volaient librement autour de lui.

-La clairière, trancha le prince, je ne suis guère friand de la compagnie de ces humains des montagnes, aussi puants et cupides que des nains !

-Mais Amdir, lui, est plutôt friand de la compagnie leurs femmes ! Rit Wilwarin en élançant son cheval au galop, très vite suivit par l'elfe brun qui jurait de lu faire regretter ces mots.

Amusé par ces compagnons de route, le prince les imita rapidement pour ne pas les perdre, mais les laissant les deux autres guerriers à leurs chamailleries, il se mit à explorer la clairière.  
Legolas n'avait pas quitté le royaume sylvestre où il avait vu le jour depuis près de cinquante ans, et cette mission hors de leurs frontières lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène.  
Voir le monde, et profiter de l'hospitalité légendaire du seigneur Elrond durant le conseil qui se tenait tous les cinquante ans.  
Autrefois, Thranduil se rendait lui-même à ces réunions ou les trois souverains elfes tenaient séance pour parler du monde, et tenter de faire front commun contre le mal qui rodait en Terre du Milieu.  
Mais depuis la mort de son épouse, le roi avait changé. Son caractère déjà réputé difficile s'était exacerbé, ainsi que son goût pour le bon vin qui le laissait parfois dans des états plus que triste à voir. Le roi avait toujours fait rigoureusement attention à ce que son peuple ne le voit uniquement sous son meilleur jour, mais son fils savait de quoi il retournait réellement.  
Son peuple et son fils, ses principales préoccupations. Le Grand Roi des Elfes avait tourné le dos aux autres peuples elfes, et Legolas tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir les liens avec Noldo et Galladrim, se rendant lui même aux conseils où son père demeurait convié.

Ce dernier, marchant à pas de loup avec sa dague et son arc à la recherche d'une potentielle proie, espérant pouvoir profiter d'un repas chaud ce soir. La chasse faisait partie de ces passe-temps favoris, et ce, principalement car cela lui permettait d'être en communion avec la nature des jours durant sans avoir de conte à rendre à quiconque.  
Le prince s'éloigna silencieusement de leur camp de fortune et s'enfonça dans l'épaisse forêt qui poussait à flanc de montagnes, dru et sauvage.  
Mais il ne marcha qu'a peine une demi-heure avant qu'une chose ne vienne le troubler.  
Les fines oreilles de Legolas entendirent de légers clapotis en amont de la rivière, et espéra avoir repéré quelque gibier qui offrirait à ces compagnons et lui de quoi manger pour plusieurs jours. Après tout, même les elfes pouvaient se lasser du lambas, et pour atteindre Imladris, il y avait encore prêt d'une semaine de route avec cela comme seule provision.  
D'un pas silencieux, l'archer suivit l'origine du clapotis et alors qu'il bandait son arc en voyant s'agiter une ombre non loin, mais ce qu'il vit le surprit tant qu'il faillit laisser partir sa flèche.

Une très jeune elfe, à peine plus qu'une enfant, venait de sortir de l'eau, enroulant un drap de bain autour de son corps gracile. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et sans se douter qu'elle était observé, l'elfine s'était assise sur une souche d'arbre et entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux d'un blond cuivrés.

_Que pouvait bien faire une jeune elfe seule et si loin de tout royaume elfique ?_

La curiosité le taraudait, mais le prince resta un moment-là, à simplement observer, tapis dans l'ombre, peu enclin à troubler cette scène empli de sérénité.  
Comme si, à cet instant présent, il n'y avait plus de guerres en ce monde tourmenté.  
Néanmoins, les règles de bienséance poussèrent Legolas à sortir de l'ombre pour se présenter. La jeune elfe fit un bon en le voyant arriver, et plus vite que l'éclair, elle brandit une dague de sa main gauche, serrant son drap de bain contre elle de son autre main.

-N'approchez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec assurance, si bien que seule une oreille elfe pouvait en entendre un léger tremblement d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, déclara Legolas en levant les mains loin des dagues qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Je vous ai aperçu, et je m'inquiète de voir une jeune demoiselle seule dans ces bois... Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs.

Elle le détailla quelques instants avec méfiance, puis fini par dire en baissant légèrement sa garde :

\- je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, maître archer, mais je ne suis pas seule. Les miens se rafraîchissent non loin.

Une réponse qui étonne beaucoup Legolas, car d'ordinaire, les jeunes elleth ne rataient jamais une occasion d'être bavarde et qui plus est, d'être chaleureuse. Hors cette dernière semblait vouloir en dire le moins possible, et même en tendant l'oreille Legolas n'entendait nul bruit pouvant provenir d'un campement d'elfe qui se trouverait à proximité.  
Le prince, curieux par nature, et bien loin de se décourager, défit de sa cape et fit mine de la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire, le fixant toujours avec méfiance.

-Vous allez prendre froid, jeune demoiselle, si vous restez ainsi...

-Mes vêtements ne sont pas loin, dit-elle en montrant un tas de linge un peu plus loin, si vous permettez...

-Je ne puis vous laisser seule dans un endroit pareil, fit le prince avec un air malicieux en prenant les devants, si vous arrivez quelque chose, j'en serais responsable. Laissez-moi vous accompagner, demoiselle.

-Fort bien, déclara Niphredil en haussant un sourcil surpris, esquissant un sourire timide alors qu'elle commençait à rougir.

Une fois qu'elle arriva à sa pile de vêtements, elle lança un regard appuyer au prince, ne sachant pas trop comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait un peu d'intimité sans le froisser.  
Cet homme était très différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait vus à Cirith Forn. D'une beauté à faire pâlir la lune, il dégageait quelque chose de différents, une aura douce et délicate, dénuée de méchanceté, tout émanant une force certaine. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvant pas les mots, elle se ravisa. Niphredil tourna délibérément le dos au prince, et lâcha :

-M'avez-vous donc suivit pour me voir nue ?

Le prince se détourna immédiatement en démentant, se maudissant de ne pas avoir deviné les intentions évidentes de la jeune fille. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, faisant rougir le prince qui observer la rivière avec une subite fascination.

_Non, tout cela n'a vraiment rien d'habituel_ songea le prince._ Son comportement tantôt méfiant tantôt provocateur, n'était celui d'une demoiselle qui avait grandit dans un des trois grands royaumes elfique._

À peine une minute plus tard, une petite main frôla son épaule. Une fois encore, il fut étonné de la voir dans une très simple robe gris clair ornait d'une épaisse ceinture de cuir finement marqueté. Un travail remarquable qui portait la signature des nains.  
Mais ce qui attira son regard, c'était le regard halluciné de la jeune elfe qui dit désigna une de ses oreilles :

-Je... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as ses oreilles, comme moi... Ma tante disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres...

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Plus que de la surprise, cette fois, c'était une once d'inquiétude qui le saisit. C'était une elfe, à n'en pas douter, mais ni ses vêtements ni sa manière de se comporter n'était commune à aucun des peuples qu'il connaissait. Doucement, il prit l'une des mains de la jeune elfe et murmura d'une voix rassurante :

-Ce sont les oreilles des elfes, comme toi et moi. Je m'appelle, Legolas, fils de Thranduil roi de...

À ce seul nom, Niphredil eut un mouvement de recul, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise mêlé de peur. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et avant même que Legolas ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle disparut comme l'éclair. Le prince tenta de la rattraper, mais la jeune elfe était plus petite que lui, et parvenait plus facilement à se glisser à travers le bois dense, et fini par le semer.  
C'est donc l'esprit perplexe qu'il retourna au point d'eau, et découvrir qu'elle avait abandonné un ruban de soie bleutée.  
Sa seule preuve que cette rencontre n'était pas le seul fruit de son imagination.  
C'est donc bredouille et l'esprit perplexe que Legolas retourna auprès de ses deux camarades de route pour leur conter son histoire. Les deux guerriers peinèrent à y croire, tant cela leur paraissait imprudent, mais tous s'accordèrent sur une chose : ils devraient demain faire tout leur possible pour retrouver la petite elfe, quitte à retourner tout Cirith Forn.

Les trois elfes ne prirent que quelques heures de repos et chevauchèrent de nuit. Ils arrivèrent à la cité des Hommes perché dans les monts brumeux que plusieurs heures après le levé du soleil. Le village, entouré de palissade de bois avec des guetteurs installés à intervalles régulier, surveillant les signes d'une attaque des forces de l'ombre avec vigilance.  
Une fois passé les gardes postés à l'entrée, les voyageurs découvraient souvent avec désarroi un village d'aspect assez rustre avec ses maisons faites de bois souvent vieillit et usés par les intempéries.  
Mais lorsque l'on passe les portes de l'une des habitations, l'on découvrait des endroits chaleureux et confortables, voir luxueux, car le commerce allait bon train dans ce village posté à la rencontre de deux régions parmi les plus prospères de la terre du milieu.

Le matin était habituellement un des moments les plus calmes de la journée dans les villages des Hommes, mais ce jour, ce n'était pas le cas, au plus grand étonnement des trois elfes, ainsi que pour les habitants les plus matinaux. Tous pouvaient voir l'étrange spectacle que celui de dizaines de nains qui parcouraient les rues d'un pas pressé, portant de lourds parquetages sur leur dos.  
L'écuyer d'une riche auberge fut à même de pouvoir offrir des renseignements tout en offrant soin aux montures fatiguées des elfes :

-L'guerre entre nains et orques s'est achevée ! Ils ont commencé à affluer depuis hier, à la recherche d'leurs enfants et d'leurs épouses. A ce qu'on dit, Thrain, l'ancien roi sous la montagne est arrivé ce matin avec son fils, et prêt de deux cents guerriers ! Ça va mettre de l'animation dans le village tout ça, je peux vous l'assurer !

-Avez-vous vu une elfe? Tenta Legolas en sortant de sa poche le ruban de soie, avez-vous vu une elfe rousse, plus petite que moi, d'apparence assez jeune qui se baladerait seule. Et qui porterait des rubans de ce genre dans les cheveux.

-Ah, non mon m'seigneur, poursuivit le jeune écuyer aux cheveux brun, z'êtes les premiers elfes qui passe par la depuis des années ! Alors une demoiselle seule... Je crois même n'avoir jamais vu d'femme elfe ! Par contre, ce ruban là , y'ressemble à ceux que porte la serveuse de l'agneau silencieux ! Une auberge à une centaine de mètres... Une magnifique demoiselle, bien trop belle pour être une simple naine, si vous voulez mon avis.

-A-telle les oreilles pointues ? Tenta Amdir, en jetant un regard entendu à Legolas.

-Ah, ch'erais pas vous dire mon seigneur, elles sont toujours enfoui sous tout un tas de nattes ! Mais allez la voir! La p'tiote ouvre souvent vers midi ! Le type qui tient l'auberge pense que son père est mort à la guerre :depuis quatre ans qu'elle est arrivée avec des nains, on ne l'a jamais vu! S'il ne s'est pas pointé au crépuscule, il la vendra au plus offrant ! Elle pourrait vous plaire, la gamine ! Moi j'dirais pas non, mais c'est pas un simple palefrenier qui l'aura !

Legolas serra les poings, scandalisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais Wilwarin jeta une pièce de cuivre au jeune homme et dit en elfique à son prince :  
-Nous devrions aller nous assurer que cet imbécile sait ce qu'est une elfe... L'enfant est peut-être ici, en espérant un jour de croiser l'un des nôtres... Allons, mon prince, dans une heure, nous en aurons le cœur net.

Le prince acquiesça, et sans perdre plus de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge de l'agneau silencieux.

Peu avant que le jour ne se lève, c'est avec un joie sincère que Thorin retrouva sa chère sœur, Dis, qui logeait dans la grange de l'auberge de l'agneau silencieux.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis six longues années, eux, qui furent autrefois si proches. La guerre et les temps de malheur avaient fait deux des adultes, trop tôt, trop vite, mais l'affection qu'ils se portaient demeurée intact.  
Dis n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connue autrefois. C'était une belle jeune naine, qui arborait une longue chevelure blonde tressée dans un motif compliqué au port princier, orné de ruban aussi bleu que ses yeux.  
Oui, c'était aujourd'hui une jeune naine qui devait songer aux choses de l'amour, et nul doute qu'en ses temps de paix à venir, bientôt Dis, trouverait un époux, et ses larges hanches ne tarderait pas à donner une nouvelle descendance à la lignée de Durin.  
Thorin serra sa sœur contre son cœur, soulagée de la savoir saine et sauve, qui connaîtrait à ses côtés les jours prochains, qui seraient de nouveaux heureux pour les nains.

Le réconfort du nain ne dura hélas que peu de temps, car il ne tarda pas à apprendre que son jeune frère, avait périt dans la dernière attaque qui avait ravagé leur village, il y a quatre ans de cela.  
Mais le cœur du prince était déjà endurci, et il s'accorda que quelques rares larmes dans les bras de sa sœur avant de se préoccuper de Niphredil.  
Dis retrouva le sourire quand elle lui apprit que sa petite protégée allait très bien, et que malgré leur situation parfois difficile, cette dernière débordée de joie de vivre, et qu'en grandissant, elle développer une grande beauté.

-La beauté des elfes, soupira Thorin en Khuzdul, pour être sûr qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse l'entendre. Où est-elle ? J'aimerais la voir.

-Il n'y a pas que leur beauté, qu'elle a d'eux, soupira Dis. Malgré mes interdits, je sais qu'elle va dans les bois. Elle dit... Elle dit entendre les vieux arbres lui murmurer des choses... Elle dort peu, et profite parfois des voyages de Balin à l'Est pour fuir ma surveillance... Elle commence à se douter de quelque chose, Thorin...

-Biensur qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, répéta le prince, elle n'est pas un gobelin stupide ! Je lui parlerais... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Où est-elle ?

-Elle doit dormir dans la grange derrière la taverne avec les autres. Laisse la prendre encore un peu de repos, elle est rentrée de voyage avec Balin tard dans la nuit... Elle était très fatigué et troublée...

Thorin se rendit dans une grange emplie de paille où dormaient de nombreux nains. Sans hésitation, il monta vers l'étage par une échelle incertaine, et retrouva Niphredil. Elle ne dormait pas, recroquevillée entre deux ballots de paille, fixant son reflet dans un petit miroir, tripotant son oreille pointue avec un air perplexe.  
Il resta dans l'ombre quelques minutes à la regarder, voyant comme elle avait grandi en son absence avec un pincement au cœur. Mais ce qu'il lui fit le plus mal, c'est de voir la peine dans ses yeux, le décidant faire un pas dans la lumière.  
En le voyant, le visage de Niphredil s'éclaira, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, laissant tomber son petit miroir au sol sans ménagement pour se jeter dans ses bras :  
-Père, tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes jamais...

-Je suis là, murmura Thorin, et cette fois, je ne partirais plus sans toi c'est promis ma princesse...

Ils restèrent là un moment à s'étreindre, puis Thorin l'invita à déjeuner dans la salle encore déserte de la taverne, ce qui leur permettrait de discuter sans éveiller les autres nains qu ronflaient de la grange. Dis avait commencé à préparer la salle en vue de l'ouverture, préférant laisser son frère parler tranquillement avec sa fille autour d'un repas.  
Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, il n'eut pas le moindre mal à voir qu'elle était songeuse et troublée, et après une hésitation, Niphredil lui confia sa rencontre de la nuit dernière.  
Le sang de Thorin se glaça en entendant son histoire, et la colère naquit en lui quand il entendit le nom de Legolas.

-... Il... Il dit que je suis comme lui... Que c'est pour ça j'ai les oreilles pointues... Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas, père ? Il se trompe... Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Thorin poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
Il aurait voulu attendre encore un peu pour avoir cette conversation. Il aurait voulu lui en parler calmement, un soir autour d'une tasse de thé, et à tout prix, éviter qu'elle fasse une telle rencontre.  
Il irait déverser sa rage et sa frustration sur Balin, pour avoir permis par sa négligence à une telle chose de se produire, mais pour l'heure, il devait fournir une réponse à sa fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
Comme si elle avait deviné sa réponse.

-Comme je te l'ai dit autrefois, ta mère est morte dans une attaque d'orque... C'était un elfe de la Forêt Noire... Je t'ai trouvé à côté d'elle, alors que nous venions de rencontrer son roi... Le père de l'elfe que tu as rencontré. Ces gens sont... Ils ne sont pas venus en aide aux leurs, comme ils ne sont pas venus aux autres... Niphredil, crois-moi, ces elfes ne sont pas des gens bien, et leur beau visage ne cache que lâcheté et sournoiserie.  
-Père, gémit Niphredil, je sais que vous n'avez fait cela que pour me protéger... Je vous en prie, ne m'abandonnez pas...  
-Jamais, répondit Thorin, la voix brouillée par l'émotion. Il hésita un instant et puis fermant les yeux et déclara : tu ne dois pas t'approcher des elfes à nouveau... Ils... Ils pourraient te faire du mal, m princesse. Thranduil est un monstre, qui te fera du mal s'il en a l'occasion ! Tu dois jamais revoir le prince Legolas, car la même cruauté coule dans ses veines...

-Il... Il n'a pas l'air méchant, murmura Niphredil, il disait vouloir me protéger... Il est peut-être différent des autres !

-Non ! S'exclama Thorin en saisissant son menton d'un juste dur, non tu ne dois pas croire ça ! Si tu lui en donnes l'occasion, il t'emmènera dans leurs cavernes, t'abreuvant de belles paroles, et il te privera de ta liberté ! Tu seras enfermée dans leurs cavernes, et jamais, le roi ne t'en laissera ressortir ! Pourquoi crois-tu donc que jamais nous ne croisons la route des elfes de la Forêt Noire ?

Ses mensonges et ses exagérations grossières dont il l'abreuvait lui écorchait les lèvres, mais Thorin était convaincu de faire ce qui était juste. Pour son peuple, mais aussi pour la sécurité de sa protégée, car sa colère envers les elfes l'avait aveuglée depuis bien des années.  
Si le prince elfe remettait la main sur Niphredil, il perdrait sa future ambassadrice pour défendre le peuple d'Erebor auprès des elfes. Mais s'il savait en son cœur qu'auprès d'eux, elle n'aurait pas eu à travailler dans une auberge comme serveuse... Elle vivrait à l'abri de la guerre, dans l'insouciance dû à l'enfance...

Thorin resta avec sa fille et sa sœur durant la matinée, laissant son père, Train, les soins d'expliquer aux autres leurs plans. En effet, le roi en exil ainsi que son fils souhaitaient rejoindre le reste dès leurs dans les Montagnes Bleues où dit-on, il y avait nul guerre.  
Un havre de paix, ou enfin, les nains d'Erebor pourraient se reconstruire.  
Le départ s'effectuerait au plus vite, car Thrain trouvait déshonorant pour son peuple à devoir servir les Hommes qui s'enrichissaient sur son dos, et à présent les monts brumeux n'avaient plus rien de bien à offrir à ce peuple en exil.

Midi approcha, et alors que dis venait de finir de préparer la salle de l'auberge quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Pensant que ses premiers étaient pour une fois bien matinaux, elle ouvrit la prise et fut des plus surprise en découvrant trois elfes devant elle, vêtu d'une tenue de cavalière.

C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, en dehors de Niphredil, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.  
Ils étaient grands et élancés, dégageant une aura douce et rassurante que nul écrit ne serait rapporter avec exactitude, tant ils semblaient appartenir à un autre monde.  
_Ils vi__ennent pour elle,_ comprit immédiatement la naine en voyant les elfes la dévisager avec un air à la fois déçu et condescendant.

-Bonjour madame, je suis le prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil, est je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille de mon peuple que l'on aurait aperçu dans les environs.

-Il n'y a pas d'elfe dans cette ville, répondit précipitamment Dis, enfin... Il n'y a que vous, que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Un palefrenier de la ville nous a dit qu'il y avait une jeune femme qui travaillait ici qui correspondait à la description à la jeune demoiselle que nous cherchions, insista Wilwarin en rejetant en arrière l'une de ces mèches brunes, pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Heum... Oui bien sûr, c'est une auberge ouverte à tous, je vous en prie, entrez, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement en s'écartant pour laisser passer les trois elfes. Elle passa derrière le bar et selon leur souhait, elle leur servit à chacun un café d'une main tremblante.

La nervosité de la jeune naine n'échappa pas aux trois clients, qui s'échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Legolas raconta l'histoire de sa rencontre de la veille à Dis, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions.  
La naine était de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le regard inquisiteur des elfes, et craignait par-dessus tout que Niphredil n'apparaisse à chaque instant. Sa nièce par adoption était partie avec son père lui donner une chambre pour qu'il puisse se doucher et prendre du repos, et elle risquait de revenir d'un moment à l'autre pour venir l'aider.  
De plus, le prince Legolas semblait déterminé, et lorsqu'il brandit le ruban de soie, elle crut voir un espoir de le faire partir :  
-Oh, ça, c'est un ruban qui provient de la cité de Foncombe ! Un marchand est passé il y a une semaine pour en vendre ! Peut-être voyageait-il avec la demoiselle ! Il disait se diriger vers la Lorien, je lui en ai moi-même acheter, comme vous pouvez le voir.

La porte derrière elle claqua, et Dis se retourna prestement, et découvrit avec soulagement Thorin, seul. Ce dernier, les cheveux encore humides du bain qu'il venait de prendre, se figea en voyant les trois elfes devant le comptoir :

-Que se passe-t-il, ma chère? Demanda le prince nain avec humeur, visiblement très contrarié par ses clients inattendus.

-Nous cherchons une des autres, répondit Legolas d'un ton glacial en reconnaissant le nain, et d'après nos informations, elle travaillerait ici.

-Il n'y a pas d'elfe ici, répliqua Thorin sans ciller, la mâchoire serrée, il n'y a que ma sœur, Dis. Et je doute que ce soit elle que vous ayez vu roder seule dans les bois cette nuit, elle n'est pas assez stupide pour encourir pareil danger.

Au grand dam de Thorin, à peine eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'il entendit la voix de Niphredil qui s'exclama en Khuzdul qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour lasser son corsage.  
Le prince en exil ferma les yeux, et soupirant, il ouvrit la porte qui accédait aux étages et tomba nez à nez avec sa fille. Il sentit le regard des elfes peser sur lui, et dans un instant de panique, il gifla le jeune elfe avec force, la projetant au sol et s'écria en sa langue maternelle, que nul elfe ne pouvait comprendre :

\- _Idiote ! Ils sont ici, pour venir te prendre ! Va donc te cacher rapidement ou ils te traîneront devant leur roi !_

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de faire, et malgré le remords, il n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule chose à l'esprit : se débarrasser du prince de la Forêt-Noire au plus vite. Il claqua la porte d'un geste rageur et s'exclama avec colère :  
-Que regardez-vous ainsi ?

-C'était la voix d'une demoiselle, souffla Amdir, les yeux emplis de rage, alors que Legolas se contenait de fusiller le prince en exil du regard, scandalisé par la façon dont il traitait les siens.

-C'est ma fille, siffla Thorin, mon sang, et je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les affaires des elfes.

-C'est donc ainsi que les nains élèvent leurs enfants, lâcha Legolas, les yeux emplis de dégoût et de mépris. Partons, et espérons que notre jeune amie à fait meilleur rencontre sur sa route.

**Fin de chapitre**

.***.**  
**

Vos impressions ?  
Je m'excuse platement pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires qui ont pu se glisser ça et là, c'est moche, mais c'est hélas ma grande faiblesse.

_Lexique sindar_

Wilwarin : papillon

Amdir : espérance


	4. 4 Le pèlerin gris

Salutation chers lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre de Fleur d'Hiver !  
Mais avant, les remerciements !  
Gloire à Melior Silverdjane, Toutouille (gloire !) Julindy Naheiah pour leurs reviews !  
Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas de remercier tout ceux qui suive cette histoire ou qui l'ont rajouté à leurs favoris. ^^

Sur ceux, je vous laisse aux bons soins de nos amis nains;)

.***.

**Chapitre 4 : Le pèlerin gris**

Un mois après ce jour, la marche des nains qui avaient suivi Thrain ainsi que son fils, Thorin, arrivèrent enfin dans le refuge que les leurs avaient établi dans les Montagnes Bleues. De la rencontre entre Legolas et Thorin, jamais le père n'en reparla avec sa fille adoptive. Il était honteux d'avoir ainsi brutalisé Niphredil, et poser les yeux sur son arcade sanglante les jours suivants fut une torture pour lui. Mais la petite elfe ne lui en tint pas rigueur, se contentant de s'excuser encore et encore d'avoir croisé la route des elfes. Thrain, qui restait toujours à l'écart des affaires concernant cette elfe, dérogea pour cette fois à sa règle et alla voir son fils alors que ce dernier se morfondait sur son poney.

-J'ai agi dans notre intérêt, plus que dans les siens...

-Si tu veux la rendre aux elfes des bois, tu le peux toujours. Te voir ainsi souffrir m'inquiète, car ce n'est là que le commencement de ce que sera sa vie. Ce chemin que tu as souhaité prendre peut-être bien plus difficile que ce que tu croyais... Renoncer maintenant ne serait en rien une honte, mais de la sagesse.

-Voilà presque trente ans, que je lui ai donné son nom, et presque autant qu'elle m'a appelé Papa pour la première fois... Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, alors j'irais jusqu'au bout, par ce que cette enfant a besoin de son père, et que nous, un jour, nous aurons besoin d'elle.

-Comme tu voudras, fils, soupira le vieux nain en se dirigeant vers la sortie en boitant, tant que tu te souviendras de ta promesse, je n'aurais rien à redire sur ta décision.

Suite à cela, Thorin se montra plus déterminé que jamais à surveiller de prêt sa protégée, souhaitant plus que jamais ancrer dans son esprit l'amour des nains ainsi que la loyauté.

Il passa les longues journées du voyage jusqu'au Montagnes Bleues à lui inculquer tout ce qu'il savait de l'histoire d'Erebor, ainsi que les coutumes des autres peuples. Par colère et par crainte, il ne lui raconta que les histoires les plus tristes et les plus sordides qu'il connaissait des elfes, souhaitant qu'à tout prix, il ne les fréquente jamais hors de son contrôle. Il les décrivit à maintes reprises comme des êtres hautains et cruels, ignorant le regard réprobateur de Dis.

Dis était également attristé de voir Thorin, la mettre à l'écart de celle qu'elle aimait maintenant comme une sœur, mais la détermination du prince était farouche. Hors, une fois que le prince nain avait une idée en tête, rien ne savait le convaincre de revenir en arrière. La guerre avait changé Thorin, ainsi que son père, qui était revenu borgne du combat et boiteux. Mais plus que son corps, Dis sentait que les changements les plus terrible s'étaient opérer dans le cœur du roi en exil, alors que ce dernier ne songeait qu'aux richesses qu'il avait laissée entre les pattes du dragon, plus qu'à sa famille.

Un mois, c'était également le temps que mirent Legolas, Wilwarin et Amdir pour retrouver dans leur royaume ,après avoir mené à bien la mission qu'il leur fut confié.

Ils arrivèrent avec la tombée de la nuit, et offrant à ces compagnons de route de rentrer voir leurs familles, Legolas décida de s'acquitter lui-même de présenter son rapport au roi.  
Il se rendit dans les appartements de son père, sachant que ce dernier était sans doute déjà prévenu de son retour, et devait attendre sa venue.  
Parcourant longuement les dédales de la cité souterraine des elfes, Legolas songea à regret que malgré tous les efforts des meilleurs artisans du monde pour rendre ces lieux beaux et lumineux, rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer la clarté des astres et la douceur de la nature de jadis.

Le Royaume de Vert Bois le Grand, comme il était nommé autrefois n'avait rien en commun avec un trou sale et plein de vers, non, c'était un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Un lieu où il faisait bon vivre, et malgré le fait qu'il soit loin de la lumière, Legolas aimait cet endroit, car c'était chez lui. Ni plus, ni moins.

La demeure de son père se trouvait au centre du royaume, juste au-dessus de la vaste salle du trône. Ses appartements étaient d'ailleurs voisins à ceux de son père, et le prince passa brièvement dedans afin de se rafraîchir et ôter sa tenue de cavalier qui sentait le cheval et la sueur avant d'aller rendre visite au Grand Roi des Elfes, Thranduil.

Ce dernier l'attendait paisiblement, assis dans un vaste fauteuil de cuir marron qui trônait dans un salon luxueux et décoré avec goût. C'était un endroit d'apparence chaleureuse, mais lorsque l'ont observé bien les lieux, un sentiment de solitude mêlée de tristesse imprégnait les lieux.

Un lieu trop bien tenu pour être vivant, où tout le mobilier semblait neuf.  
Ce salon n'était qu'une façade, Legolas le savait.

Il savait quel ellon était son père, lorsque le soir, il se retrouvait seul avec ses démons...  
Mais entre le roi et le prince, ce sujet demeuré tabou depuis des siècles.

En entendant son fils arriver, Thranduil, vêtu de son manteau d'intérieur vert et or, se leva et marcha à sa rencontre, pour lui offrir une accolade chaleureuse :

-_Ion nin,_ _mon fils,_ te revoir me réjoui. Prends place, et raconte-moi ton voyage.

Le roi tendit à son fils une coupe de vin qui dégageait une douce odeur d'épices, et l'invita à prendre place en face de lui. Legolas prit une grande inspiration et commença par détailler à sa rencontre avec les autres royaumes elfiques. Une rencontre qui n'avait rien apporté de concret tant sur le plan politique que stratégique, ressemblant davantage à une réunion de vieux frères d'armes pour quelques festivités.  
Legolas aimait l'ambiance sereine d'Imladris, la joie de vivre des noldor d'apparence si sage, mais il devait s'avouer que c'était bien là sa seule raison qui le poussait à se rendre encore à ces conseils où il se disait rien de nouveau depuis près de trois cents ans.

Quand il eut fini son récit, son père, qui avait acquiescé silencieusement durant son récit, le fixa de son regard bleu perçant. Ce regard de glace, qui semblait pouvoir lire dans les âmes, qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise depuis l'enfance. Enfin, le roi elfe se resservit une coupe de vin et déclara :

-Il y a quelque chose qui te trouble. Que tentes-tu de me cacher, mon fils bien-aimé ?

-Je... Non, ce n'est rien...Legolas soupira, et connaissant l'entêtement du Roi des Elfes, il poursuivit néanmoins : Lors de notre voyage, quand nous franchissions les Monts Brumeux pour rejoindre Imladris, j'ai fait une rencontre très étrange... Une très jeune elfe, seule dans les bois. Elle était si différente des autres elfine_ jeune elfe_, par son comportement, et par le fait qu'elle s'adressât à moi en langue commune...

-Troublant, en effet, déclara Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils, as-tu réussi à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire ?

-Non, père, soupira Legolas, elle... Je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'autres elfes avant ce jour... Lorsque je me suis présenté, elle a été prise de peur, et à fui. Nous avons cherché partout avec Wilwarin et Amdir, en vain... Mais pas la moindre trace, rien, comme si elle s'était tout simplement évanouie dans le néant...

Craignant que le Grand Roi des Elfes ne remette sa parole en doute, il sortit de sa poche le ruban de soie bleu. Sur lequel Thranduil posa son regard insondable. Enfin, il haussa un sourcil et concéda :

-C'est étrange en effet, et pour le moins inhabituel. Il n'y a plus de colonies elfes dans ces montagnes depuis près d'un Age... Personne ne l'a jamais vu dis-tu ? Une enfant ne serait pourtant pas capable survivre seule dans les montagnes...

-En vérité, reprit Legolas, un palefrenier de Cirith Forn disait avoir vu une demoiselle qui correspondrait à sa description. Hélas, quand nous sommes allés à l'endroit où il disait que nous pouvions la voir, nous avons rencontré la famille de Thorin Écu de Chêne... Cet idiot ne savait pas différencier les elfes des nains !

-Le monde est bien moins vaste qu'il n'y paraît, Legolas. Un jour, tu retrouveras cette elfine, et la lumière sera faite sur cette rencontre. D'ici, là, dînons paisiblement, et prend du repos. Demain, un banquet sera donné en l'honneur de ton retour.

Le voyage vers les Montages Bleues achevé, les nains furent heureux de trouver le Havre de paix promis, et de nouvelles maisons, que nul attaque d'orques ou de gobelins ne menaçait.

Hélas, Dis ne retrouva pas pour autant Niphredil, car Thorin l'accaparait toujours beaucoup, ne laissant que peu de temps aux deux jeunes demoiselles pour être ensemble.  
Refusant la solitude, elle se rapprocha des autres, et fit la rencontre de Nali, un jeune nain qui avait fait ses preuves durant la bataille contre les orques, gagnant le respect de ses aînés. Malgré ses talents de guerrier, le nain ne rechigna pas à endosser le rôle d'artificier et de maître des explosifs. Il créa de somptueux feux d'artifice, qui disait-on se faisait connaître dans le monde entier. C'était là un rôle qui lui allait à merveille, car Nali, avec ses longs cheveux châtains et son air rieur respirait la joie de vivre.  
Une joie qui inspira Dis, car dix ans après son arrivée dans les Montagnes Bleues, ils se marièrent, plongeant le village nain dans l'allégresse.

Voir Dis heureuse ravit ses proches, qui profitaient tous sans entraves de ses jours de paix et de bonheur. Niphredil n'était pas en reste, car elle accompagna Dis dans les préparatifs de la fête avec plaisir, et devant la cérémonie qui lia les deux époux, elle versa nombre de larmes d'émotion.  
La jeune elfe, qui était a présent de taille adulte, soit bien plus grande et svelte que les naines, ne pouvait à présent plus cacher ses origines aux siens. Bien qu'ils la vissent depuis toujours parmi eux, les nains commencèrent à s'écarter un peu d'elle, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, au grand désarroi de cette dernière.

Thorin avait interdit à sa fille d'effectuer tout travail manuel, ne souhaitant pas voir ses doigts fins s'écorcher sur le travail des pierres précieuses où sur un métier à tisser. Une décision qui écarta un peu plus Niphredil des siens, à son grand désarroi, mais son père fut intransigeant à ce sujet.  
Le seul travail qu'il lui permit était d'entretenir la demeure familiale, et d'étudier. Nali lui ramenait souvent des livres du monde quand il revenait de voyage pour qu'elle puisse étudier les arts et la médecine, des domaines qui la passionnaient particulièrement.

Alors qu'elle était allée dans la forêt à la recherche de plante médicinale, Niphredil, alors vêtu d'une tenue de tissu de cuir et tissu généralement utilisé par les éclaireurs, fit une étrange rencontre.  
C'était un grand homme à la barbe longue, vêtu d'une tenue de voyageur grise et d'un chapeau qui le rendait plus grand encore. Il posa sur elle des yeux étonnés, et mettant sa main gauche sur son cœur, le vieil homme lui parla dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Néanmoins, il parut clair aux yeux de la jeune elfe qu'il n'était pas hostile qui déclara courtoisement :  
-Salutation voyageur, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Khazad-bizar*, demeure du peuple du peuple de Durin.

Sa réponse sembla étonner le vieil homme, mais ce dernier lui accorda néanmoins un sourire et poursuivit en langue commune malgré son air troublé :

-Je suis donc à bon port ! j'avoue ne pas connaître encore la nouvelle demeure de Thrain, et le chemin est pour le moins mal indiqué...

-Si vous le permettez, monsieur, je puis vous mener dans le village, ou vous pourrez trouver, logis, et le couvert.

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle...

-Oh, se reprit la jeune elfe en rougissant tout en effectuant une nouvelle révérence, pardonnez-moi, je manque aux convenances ! Je me nomme Niphredil, fille de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

-Thorin, répéta le vieil homme, tout en scrutant Niphredil sans comprendre, Thorin... Oui... Enchanté, mademoiselle, fit-il en se reprenant, je me nomme Gandalf le Gris.

-Tharkûn*! Hoqueta l'elfe rousse en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux roux ramenés dans ses yeux par une légère brise, Seigneur Gandalf... J'ignorais qui vous étiez... Venez, monseigneur, je vous conduirais ou vous le voulez.

L'elfe rousse siffla doucement, et un cheval au pelage bouclé en dense, typique des montagnes apparues. Elle bondit sur son dos et indiqua la route à suivre à son nouveau compagnon de route. Après un instant de silence, elle osa timidement :  
-Me permettez-vous une question, monseigneur ?

-Je vous en prie, princesse Niphredil.

-Père me disait que vous bénissiez les unions, ainsi que les naissances...

-C'est exact, fit Gandalf en souriant, posant un regard bienveillant sur cette étrange elfe.

-Ma tante, Dis s'est mariée dernièrement. Pourrez-vous bénir leur union, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, ils donnent naissance à de nombreux enfants, qui seront des nains forts et courageux !

-J'en serais très honoré, assura le magicien, quand nous arrivons, pourrez-vous me conduire à votre père, demoiselle Niphredil, j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui en premier.

-Bien-sur ! Déclara-t-elle, visiblement heureuse de cette rencontre, son échoppe est proche de notre maison, il pourra ferrer votre cheval, celui de sa patte arrière gauche est sur le point de se briser.

_Les connaissances naines dans les yeux d'une elfe, _songea Gandalf, _voilà bien une créature que j'aurais cru ne jamais voir._

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, le magicien gris arriva dans le village nain, et rapidement à la forge de son père qui était proche des portes. La ville était protégée par d'épais murs de pierres sculptées, protégeant les habitants du monde extérieur qui s'étaient, à maintes reprises, révélés hostiles à leur encontre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la forge de Thorin où ce dernier était assis sur sa terrasse extérieure, sculptant minutieusement le pommeau d'une épée.  
Ce dernier sourit à sa fille en la voyant arrivée, mais son sourire mourut dès que son regard croisa celui de Gandalf.  
Il reposa ses outils et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la jeune elfe, il déclara, les sourcils froncés :

-Que t'ai-je dis à propos des inconnus ?

-Père, ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est Gandalf, l'ami de tous les peuples libres ! Un des cinq Istari !

-Nous en reparlerons, coupa Thorin, un sourire s'esquissant malgré lui devant tant d'enthousiasme, allons, va préparer la chambre de notre invité, et prévient les cuisines ainsi que mon père de sa venue.

Sans se faire prier, Niphredil esquissa une nouvelle révérence à Gandalf, puis détala au grand galop sur son cheval.

-C'est une adorable enfant que voilà, souffla le magicien, pleine de gaieté et de gentillesse... La petite fille que vous aviez dans les bras à notre dernière rencontre est devenue une sublime demoiselle.

-Entrez, lâcha Thorin, en ouvrant la porte de son échoppe, sachant qu'il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec l'Istari.  
Or, le prince nain était fier, et ne se sentait aucunement dans l'obligation de se justifier devant Gandalf pour ses actes et ses choix. De plus, les nains aimaient préserver leurs secrets, et Thorin voulait à tous prix que le magicien découvre ne pas ses plans, persuadés qu'il s'y opposerait.  
Il se contenta donc de lui dire comment il avait trouvé Niphredil, et lui assurer qu'il l'avait élevé en lui offrant un foyer aimant et une éducation digne d'une princesse.

-Un jour, elle croisera le chemin d'elfe, Thorin. Qu'arrivera-t-il ce jour-là ?

-Elle aura le choix, déclara simplement Thorin, Niphé n'est pas prisonnière ici. Elle connaît son histoire, et a choisi de rester avec nous, car c'est nous, sa famille.

-Si le seigneur Thranduil apprenait que vous aviez pris une des enfants de son peuple...

-.. Il viendrait ici, arracher une enfant à son foyer ? S'exclama Thorin avec colère, est-il ce genre de personne ? Il nous laissera en paix, tant que personne ne lui parlera d'elle. Cela ne le regarde pas !

-Prenons tous deux le temps d'y réfléchir, voulez-vous, Thorin, fit calmement Gandalf, à présent, je vais rendre visite à votre père. J'ai des nouvelles des Monts de Fer, qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Le magicien s'entretient avec le roi en exil tout l'après-midi, ne laissant à Gandalf qu'à peine une heure pour se rafraîchir.

Thrain lui avait accordé de loger dans sa demeure, au centre de la ville. C'était une vaste maison d'apparence ancienne, qui avait été modifiée par les nains, et transformée en un lieu bien plus agréable que la simple maison de chasseur qu'elle fut autrefois.  
Les appartements de Gandalf étaient au deuxième étage, un endroit confortable, jouissant de la lumière du soleil. Il y avait un baquet d'eau chaude apprêtée à son intention, et des fleurs fraîches avaient été disposées sur un petit guéridon avec du thé encore fumant.  
Gandalf sourit en voyant les tiges des Lys enroulé de manière délicate les unes avec les autres dans le vase, reconnaissant là la finesse des elfes à travaillé délicatement ce qui pousse.  
En vérité, le magicien n'avait aucune information qui aurait mérite un si long voyage depuis les Monts de fer, c'était en vérité la curiosité qui l'avait poussé à venir. Et il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage.  
Il parla longuement avec Thrain, et constata avec une certaine inquiétude que ce dernier semblait obséder par le souvenir des richesses d'Erebor. Il en parla peu, mais Gandalf le devina dans ses silences. Car il avait bien connu Thrain, avant l'attaque de Smaug et la guerre avec les Gobelins, et le trouva changé. Les temps de malheur avaient coûté au nain un œil, et avaient corsé son caractère déjà bien trempé, mais il y avait autre chose. Quand son unique œil se perdait dans le vide, fixant avec envie des choses imaginaires dont l'Istari n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la teneur.  
Hors, quand il lui demanda s'il y avait un sujet particulier qu'il voudrait aborder, le nain se contenta de garder le silence, tournant l'anneau de pouvoir à sa main encore et encore.

À dix-neuf heures, Thorin en personne vint le chercher pour l'accompagner au banquet. Le nain était vêtu de manière princière, tout comme le reste de ce qui fut la famille royale d'Erebor, qui arborait fièrement le bleu et le blanc, couleur de la lignée de Durin. Ce choix laissait comprendre un message clair : les nains d'Erebor étaient en exil, mais un jour, il reviendrait reprendre leurs biens.  
Cela, était un signe de bon augure aux yeux du magicien, car le dragon hantait son esprit comme une sombre menace endormi. Smaug, calamité de son âge, qui avait le pouvoir de faire basculer le monde dans le chaos s'il faisait rencontrer les bonnes créatures...  
Le magicien se promit de s'entretenir avec Thrain pour l'encourager à marcher sur Erebor, mais pour le moment, son esprit était malgré tout tourné vers un sujet bien moins dramatique : Niphredil.  
La demoiselle était apparue seule, et quoique sa robe de soie bleu et blanche assez simple, sa beauté irradiée autour d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient relevés en une multitude de nattes où un filet de perles donnait un aspect féerique à une coiffure généralement réservée aux naines.

Deux peuples en froid, que tant de choses opposées, se mélanger harmonieusement en une seule personne.

_Un espoir de paix_, songea Gandalf en la détaillant avec bienveillance.

L'elfe lui accorda un sourire radieux, et prit place assez loin de la place d'honneur qui lui fut attribuée, à la gauche de Dis et de son époux. À ce sujet, il fut d'ailleurs étonné d'entendre Thorin lui adresser des mots d'excuse :  
-Monseigneur Gandalf, mon père vous fait savoir que si la présence que ma fille adoptive à votre table vous offense, nous pouvons y remédier sur l'instant. Elle n'est pas de sang royal et...

-Non, coupa le magicien, laissez donc cette enfant à sa place, elle est de votre famille. Remercier néanmoins votre père de sa sollicitude, prince Thorin.

Le banquet se déroula sur plusieurs heures, ou maints plats défilèrent dans une ambiance allègre, rythmée part les chants et les rires des nains. C'était un peuple chaleureux et convivial, et s'il était certes, moins raffiné et discipliner que les hommes et les elfes, Gandalf devait également avouer que l'on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec des nains.  
Un semblant de bal s'ouvrit de manière totalement anarchique, alors que plusieurs convives dansaient déjà sur les tables, se moquant de mettre le pied dans leurs propres assiettes. Malgré le capharnaüm ambiant, l'Istari fut surpris de voir Niphredil venir à lui pour lui proposer une danse.  
Une initiative étonnamment audacieuse, qu'il ne manqua pas de saluer alors qu'elle l'entraîna sur une valse typiquement naine. Bien que Gandalf ne soit pas un expert dans les danses de ce peuple, il n'eut aucun mal à s'en tirer de manière honorable, et ravi d'avoir une pour une fois une cavalière un peu plus à sa taille, bien que son front lui frôlât à peine le menton.

-Une demoiselle de votre talent et de votre qualité doit avoir bien des prétendants à ces pieds, complimenta l'Istari, alors qu'une soudaine interrogation lui était apparue à l'esprit.

-Oh, non, rit Niphredil, les nains n'aiment guère les femmes si grandes ! De plus mon père a juré devant tous les nôtres qu'il empalerait la tête sur un pic de quiconque aurait l'impudence de me faire la cour... Je ne pense pas avoir la chance de rencontrer l'amour, comme Dis l'a fait, avant de très nombreuses années.

La réponse ne surprit pas Gandalf, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, et poursuivit :

-Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?

-Il a simplement dit que j'étais trop jeune, ce dont je lui sied gré. Il a également dit que j'avais une tout autre destinée, que celle d'épouser un forgeron ou un artificier... J'avoue être curieuse, confessa Niphredil, mais je pense surtout qu'il est le propre d'un père que de vouloir ce qu'il y ait de mieux pour son enfant... Thorin le cache, derrière son mauvais caractère, mais ne vous y fier pas : c'est un homme bon, et d'une grande douceur... A présent, pardonnez-moi, maître Gandalf, mais je l'entends m'appeler.

Le magicien vit qu'en effet, Thorin les regardait, et il déposa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de sa fille, et la félicita chaleureusement. En effet, il était des plus ravi de voir comment elle se comportait avec un hôte de cette importance, n'hésitant pas à prendre son courage à deux mains pour tenter de faire bonne mesure.

_Elle sera bientôt prête,_ songea-t-il, déchiré entre la fierté, et la peur de la voir un jour s'éloigner là où il ne pourrait la suivre.

Gandalf resta avec les nains plus de deux semaines, offrant à Thorin d'apprendre l'elfique à sa fille, mais ce dernier refusa avec véhémence. Il refusait de prendre le risque qu'un jour, elle puisse converser avec les elfes sans qu'il puisse comprendre le sujet de leur conversation.

Il refusait l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour les rejoindre. Rejoindre leurs idées, et les abandonner à l'errance, comme son peuple l'avait fait...

L'Istari obtient malgré tout le droit de lui apprendre quelques formules de politesse et usage, afin qu'elle puisse comprendre les codes de ceux qu'un jour elle serait amenée à rencontrer. La jeune elfe passa du temps avec le magicien, se montrant d'une grande curiosité envers le monde, et passant les longues heures à écouter les récits de l'Istari avec passion.

Quand vint le moment des adieux, c'est les yeux humides qu'elle lui remit une chemise de soie qu'elle avait brodée elle-même à son attention en guise de remerciement.

-Ne soyez pas triste, Niphredil, ne seront amener à nous revoir, j'en ai la certitude.

\- Calo anor na ven, Gandalf, _puisse le soleil briller sur votre route_, nos discussions me manqueront.

-Thorin, déclara Gandalf après avoir remercié sa fille, je me fais du souci pour votre père... Prenez garde, que son désir de richesse ne le pousse pas à faire quelque chose d'imprudent. Reprendre Erebor ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête, et ne se prépare pas en un jour. J'ai peur pour votre peuple.

-J'y veillerai, assura le prince nain.

Mais en vérité, il savait que tout comme son grand-père, le trésor hantait son esprit, et qu'un jour très prochain, il marcherait vers Erebor, quoi qu'il en coûte.

**Fin de chapitre **

.***.

_Lexique Kuzdhul_

Khazad-bizar* : la vallée des nains.

Tharkûn : Gandalf, nom donné par les nains.

Le chapitre est pour bientôt, avec pour titre « la décision de Thrain ».


	5. 5 La volonté de Thrain

Joyeuse salutation !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire.  
Et sans plus attendre, la suite !

.***.

**Chapitre 5. La volonté de Thrain**

Les saisons filèrent comme le vent dans le village nain après le départ de Gandalf. Le temps passe si vite pour ceux qui sont heureux.

Mais tous ne partageaient pas le goût de la paix et de la douceur de la vie des montagnes bleues. Il était un nain, qui rêvait à des richesses incalculables, et sa soif d'or ne pourrait être étanchée par une seule chose : Erebor.

Un matin, Thrain convoqua son fils ainsi que ses hommes de confiance les plus vaillants, avec qui il entretenait le plus souvent un lien de parenté. Car le vieux roi n'avait confiance qu'en la lignée de Durin, et en nul autre.

C'est au cœur de sa demeure, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes que, bravant l'aube froide du printemps encore jeune, ils se réunirent dans la grande salle ou un copieux petit déjeuner fût servi. Le roi en exil leur exposa son souhait de marcher vers Erebor, souhaitant partir avec tous les volontaires avec les premiers jours de l'été, dans une semaine.

Il leur fit également savoir qu'il possédait un moyen d'entrer sans être vu dans la montagne solitaire, et que son plan n'était non pas de tuer de dragon, mais de voler l'arkenstone, dans le but de faire reconnaître son titre de roi de droit divin à chacun des peuples qui leur avaient tourné le dos.

L'idée était séduisante, mais le voyage s'annonçait périlleux, et l'idée de parvenir à extirper l'arkenstone des pattes du dragons peu probable. Moins d'une dizaine de nains se portèrent volontaire, dont Balin, et son jeune frère, Dwalin. Thorin aussi était prêt à tout tenter pour reprendre Erebor, mais son père lui ordonna de rester au village, et de prendre soin de leur peuple, refusant de risquer la vie de son héritier en même temps que la sienne.

-Cependant, mon fils, je pense qu'il serait une bonne chose que tu nous confies ta fille. Nous devrons traverser la Forêt Noire, et si nous rencontrons des elfes, son aide pourrait être précieuse.

La requête prit de court le prince, car il connaissait ne savait trop bien que son père n'avait aucune sympathie pour sa fille adoptive. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de sortir un son, avant de déclarer sèchement :

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux pour elle. De plus, Dis est enceinte, et Niphredil a étudié la médecine pour pouvoir l'assister durant la naissance de son enfant. Elle est la seule femme à pouvoir lui venir en aide...

-Tu n'as pas élever cette elfe pour qu'elle soigne ta sœur, Thorin, siffla Thrain en plissant son unique œil valide, mais en prévision de ce jour. Elle a sa place dans cette compagnie, et tu le sais. Nous avons une chance de rentrer chez nous, mon fils, rien ne doit se mettre en travers de cela.

-Nous verrons, soupira Thorin, sachant qu'il avait raison, alors la seule pensée de la voir partir dans une quête aussi dangereuse lui brisa le cœur.

Thorin quitta rapidement le conseil, car à présent, cette affaire ne le concernait plus, et sans un mot, il alla dans sa forge, se refermant dans un mutisme pensif tout au long du jour.

Alors que la nuit commençait à se faire sentir, Niphredil vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il battait le fer avec rage. La voyant venir, et attendre patiemment qu'il cesse de marteler le fer, il plongea la lame rougeoyante dans un seau d'eau glacée et se tourna vers elle.

-Thrain est venue me voir, dit-elle simplement.

-Il n'aurait pas dû. Tu ne pars pas, c'est hors de question. Ta place est ici, avec moi, et Dis, qui a besoin de tes soins.

-Père, souffla Niphredil en approchant de lui pour lui prendre les mains, je me dois d'agir dans l'intérêt de tous... Depuis maintenant soixante-dix ans, tu m'enseignes tout ce que je dois savoir pour qu'un jour, je puisse prendre part à la reconquête d'Erebor.

-Non ! S'exclama Thorin en s'écartant avec un geste rageur, non ! Ils n'auront qu'à éviter le royaume des Forêts, le roi n'a cure de savoir qui passe dans ses frontières, si bien que les orques y rodent librement ! Pourquoi s'occuperait-il d'une dizaine de nains ?

-Père... Le roi Thrain a ordonné, et si je suis des vôtres, alors je dois obéir...Je suivrais la compagnie de ton père jusqu'à ce qu'il est traversé la forêt. Ensuite, je reviendrai, car ma tache sera finie. Avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour pour voir les premiers jours de l'enfant de Dis, et la nouvelle d'Erebor libéré suivra !

Thorin ferma les yeux et prit sa fille dans ses bras, alors que la peur de la perdre se mêla à la fierté.

Il finit par accepter que sa fille prenne part à l'expédition, le cœur gros. Tous avaient raison. Il lui avait tout appris en vue de ce genre d'événements, et par la promesse qu'il avait fait autrefois, il ne pouvait refuser qu'elle prenne part à l'aventure, si dangereuse soit-elle.  
Il aurait voulu se la garder encore près de lui encore quelques années, et être à ses côtés quand elle vivrait ses aventures. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et malgré son orgueil, Thorin savait qu'il ne pouvait désobéir à son père.

Le jour suivant, le nom des huit participants à la compagnie se firent connaître de tous : Leur chef serait bien évidemment Thrain, qui serait accompagné dans sa quête par Balin, Dwalin ainsi que son jeune fils Navri, Ori Mili, Hima et enfin Niphredil.

La nouvelle ravit les habitants du village, qui honorait déjà les volontaires en héros avant même leur départ, et de grande festivités furent organiser en leurs honneurs.

\- Ils ont raison de faire la fête maintenant, avait dit Dwalin à Niphredil, car à notre retour, il se pourrait que nous soyons bien moins nombreux pour profiter du vin... Voir ne pas revenir du tout. »

-Allons, père, fit Navri, un jeune nain à la longue chevelure brune parsemé d'anneau d'argent, à l'instar de son épaisse barbe, si nous quittons ce monde, c'est pour un lieu ou le bon vin coulera à flot ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas : quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons à boire tout notre saoul à la fin de cette quête !

Le jour du départ approchant, Thorin aida Niphredil à préparer ses affaires, l'inondant de conseils et de recommandations pour le voyage. Il réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il ne lui avait jamais appris à se servir d'une lame, et qu'elle n'avait pas non plus la moindre tenue adaptée à un tel périple.

Se maudissant, il lui fit confectionner une tenue de voyageur dans l'urgence, et lui offrit une des meilleures lames qu'il avait forgée et qu'il gardait précieusement dans ses appartements.

-Père, m'apprendras-tu à m'en servir avant le départ ?

-Oui, promit-il avec un sourire, d'ici ton départ, je n'irais pas à la forge. Je veux m'assurer que tu es tout ce qu'il te faut pour que tout se passe au mieux, Niphé. La route est dangereuse, et je ne veux pas qui t'arrive malheur.

-Je ne serais pas seule, père, tenta-t-elle, rassurante. Sept nains, et une elfe, voilà qui fera une bien étrange compagnie !

-Assurément, répondit Thorin, qui, malgré ses appréhensions, était on ne peut plus séduit à l'idée qu'il pourrait bientôt retrouver son royaume.

Erebor, la terre de ses ancêtres où dormaient mille richesses. Bien suffisamment pour qu'il n'est plus à se faire de soucis pour ceux qu'il aimait.

De plus, Niphredil était enthousiaste à l'idée de partir à la découverte du monde et de ses merveilles, et le nain laissa de coté ses appréhensions et sa peur, se forçant à l'encourager dans sa mission.

Un jour où Niphrédil faisait une pose auprès de Dis entre deux leçons de combat, Thrain alla voir son fils, le visage grave :

-Mon fils, si jamais nous ne revenions pas, et que nous n'arrivions pas à mener cette quête à bien...

-Ne dites pas cela, père...

-La route sera semée d'embûches, mon fils, et en cas de malheur, tu devras prendre soin des nôtres. Ta tâche sera de veiller sur eux, et de trouver le moyen de leur rendre notre foyer. Tu devras apprendre de nos erreurs, pour ne pas les commettre à ton tour.

-Je le ferais père, ne soyez pas inquiet... Je suis confiant, vous parviendrez à reprendre votre royaume, et notre errance prendra fin !

-Bien, très bien, répondit le roi en exil en ignorant la dernière phrase de son fils. Autre chose, j'aimerais que tu veille bien sur Dis. Nali est souvent en voyage, et sans ta fille pour lui tenir compagnie, j'ai peur qu'elle ne devienne triste, et froide comme la pierre.

-Son enfant à naître l'occupera bien je pense, soupira Thorin, maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais enseigner comment se défendre à Niphé... Elle a encore tant à apprendre, et si peu de temps...

Le jour du départ arriva trop vite au goût du prince, et au matin, les poneys furent scellés et prêts pour le départ. Dis, ignorant les recommandations sa nièce, s'était levée à l'aube pour tresser ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien lumineux, lui faisait une coiffure à la foi raffinée et pratique pour le voyage.

-Tu devras faire attention à toi, et surtout, ne parle pas aux inconnus ! Reste avec les nôtres, ne t'approche pas des autres... Il y a beaucoup de cruauté en ce monde, tu ne dois avoir confiance en personne d'autre !

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, Dis, je resterais avec les nôtres.. j'aurais tant aimé voir naître ton enfant...

-Moi aussi, fit la naine en se penchant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, j'aurais tant voulu que tu restes... Qui sera ma confidente maintenant ?

Niphredil étouffa un soupir d'émotion et répondit à son étreinte et lui murmura :

-Prends soin de Thorin pour moi s'il te plaît... Ne le laisse pas faire de chose stupide.

-Promis, souffla Dis, qui ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes, mais tu sais comment son les hommes, toujours à faire des bêtises quand leurs femmes ne les regardent pas...

Une fois coiffée et après avoir revêtu sa tenue de voyage de cuir bleu et noir, elle sortit de ses appartements où elle trouva Thorin. Cette fois, la jeune elfe ne sut que dire, et se contenta d'étreindre son père adoptif dans ses bras. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte, se retenant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il brisa l'étreinte et tendit un petit écrin bleu à sa fille. Celle-ci l'ouvrit toujours silencieusement, et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

C'était une bague similaire à celle que Thorin portait, hormis le fait que le saphir qui la composait était sphérique, entouré de runes naines :

-Elle est magnifique...

-C'est la bague que porte la lignée directe de Durin. Bien que tu ne sois pas de mon sang, tu es malgré tout, ma fille. Je sais que tu te montreras digne de ce joyau et de nos couleurs durant ton voyage.

-Je te ferais honneur, papa, souffla Niphredil, la voix brisée par l'émotion alors qu'elle enfilait la bague.

-J'en suis certains... Allons, fit-il en posa sa large main sur son bras gracile, ne faisons pas attendre les autres. Ce n'est pas un adieu, bientôt, tu seras revenue.

Sur ses paroles, ils rejoignirent les autres, et bien que leurs au revoir furent ensuite bref, ils n'en furent pas moins douloureux. Thorin ne s'était pas séparé de sa fille depuis la guerre avec les orques, et durant ses quarante années, elle avait été la lumière de ses jours, celle qui avait réussi à chasser les horreurs du Mordor de ses cauchemars.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec son père, au coté de Dis qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, il alla à la forge battre le fer avec toute la peine et la colère de son cœur.

Nipherdil vit disparaître le village qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis quarante ans avec un pincement au cœur, mais malgré tout, sa peine diminua au fur et à mesure qu'ils quittaient les endroits qu'elle connaissait.

-Nerveuse ? Demanda Balin.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que père soit là...

-Ne t'en fais pas ma petite, tout ira bien, dit le nain à la barbe presque blanche, l'air rassurant, tu es en bonne compagnie. Nous avons amené de quoi commercer avec les marchands qui empruntent ses routes, et je suis certain que contre un bon prix, ils nous donneront de bons conseils pour faire une route courte et sûr.

-Thorin m'a demandé de continuer à t'apprendre à te battre, dit Dwalin de son impressionnante voix grave, je te préviens, je serais bien moins doux que lui. Ce n'est pas avec des mamours que l'on apprend à sauver sa vie !

-Ne l'écoute pas déclara Narvi non loin d'un ton moqueur, il dit ça, mais c'est un grand tendre au fond de lui !

Narvi était un jeune nain à la chevelure brune et une imposante barbe nattée qui lui retombait sur le ventre. Il était le fils cadet de Dwalin, et n'avait jamais vu Erebor. Sa passion était le combat, et était également très friand de voyage, en conséquence, il restait rarement plus de deux mois dans le village.

-Ça mon garçon, ça va te coûter cher, fit Dwalin en tendant une de ces larges mains vers son fils, mais ce dernier talonna son poney en riant, rapidement suivit par son père.

La joyeuse compagnie fit avancer leurs poneys au pas toute la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils ne prirent du repos qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et se levèrent tôt.

Pendant les dix jours qui suivirent, les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent et la compagnie arriva à Bree sans rencontrer la moindre embûche.  
Un soir sur deux, Dwalin emmenait la jeune elfe chasser en compagnie de son fils. Il lui apprit quelques astuces de pistage ainsi que le tir à l'arc, mais il dut s'avouer que pour ce qui était de se déplacer en silence, c'était inné chez la demoiselle rousse.

Les nains décidèrent de faire une halte dans le village, et de prendre une nuit d repos à l'auberge, s'offrant une première nuit de repos paisible dans un lit chaud.

Leur étrange groupe attirait les regards, et surtout la présence d'une elfe parmi eux. Balin ordonna à Niphredil d'abaisser le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage avant que des personnes mal intentionnées ne s'intéressent trop à eux.

Étant la seule femme du groupe, elle eut le droit à une petite chambre seule, voisine à celle de Balin, et avec cela, elle retrouva un peu d'intimité pour la première fois depuis son départ.  
Malgré les recommandations des siens, l'elfe rousse sortie seule de l'auberge à l'insu des nains qui vidaient quelques chopines au rez-de-chaussée, mue par une curiosité irrépressible du monde qui l'entourait.

Le visage masqué par l'ombre de son capuchon, elle parcourra les rues de Bree en observant le monde grouillant autour d'elle avec étonnement et curiosité. Nains et hommes se mélangeaient, bavardant, commerçant et buvant ensemble. Elle croisa aussi des Hobbits, mais ces derniers étaient plus discrets et bien moins nombreux, mais pas la moindre trace d'elfe.

Au fil de ses pas, Niphredil s'éloignant de lus en plus de l'auberge du poney fringuant où la compagnie avait élu résidence pour la nuit, et de fil en aiguille elle se retrouva dans des ruelles plus étroites et moins fréquentées.  
Des pas lourds se firent entendre derrière l'elfe, et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la personne qui avait une telle démarche devait être ne devait pas être animée que par de bons sentiments. Niphredil fit mine de sortir l'épée que lui avait forgée Thorin, mais avant que les hostilités ne soit déclaré, une main vain se poser sur son épaule et une voix à la fois rauque et douce s'éleva :

-Allons, ma sœur, te voilà encore égarée où il ne le faudrait pas. Viens, ces lieux ne sont pas fréquentables.

Tournant la tête pour voir son bienfaiteur, la jeune elfe découvrit un homme d'apparence jeune, portant de longs cheveux châtain clair ondulés, et des yeux couleur de saphir. Ce dernier la poussa à tourner dans le première ruelle sur leur gauche, et en quelques pas, ils rejoignirent une large rue grouillante de passant.

Et l'homme au pas lourd qui l'avait suivi, disparu comme il était apparu.

-Je vous remercie, dit simplement Nipherdil en s'écartant de l'homme aux yeux bleus d'un pas vif, rengainant son épée.

-Ce village n'est pas un lieu sûr, contrairement à ce que pourrait suggérer les gardes aux portes de la ville. Ces ruelles sont de véritables coupe-gorge, soyez prudente ma demoiselle.

-Je ne suis souhaite pas vivre dans la peur, monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec véhémence, appréciant peu de recevoir quelque leçon d'un humain surgit de nulle part. Si cet homme m'avait attaqué, il l'aurait chèrement payé.

-Je ne doute pas du talent des elfes au combat, fit ce dernier en s'inclinant, légèrement surpris, veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai offensé...

L'homme fit mine de tourner les talons, la tête basse, mais Nipherdil le retint avant qu'il ne s'éloigne :

-Pardonnez-moi... Vous avez agi avec générosité, et un tel acte ne devrait pas être accueilli de la sorte... Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

L'homme se retourna vers la demoiselle, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et dit en s'inclinant :

-Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre auberge... Eh, au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je me nomme Arador, fils d'Argonui, chef du clan des dunedains.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, seigneur Arador, répondit-elle légèrement surprise en entendant le titre de cet homme vêtu pauvrement, Je suis Niphredil, fille de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, pour vous servir.

Les deux jeunes gens cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'auberge du poney fringuant et, curieuse d'en découvrir plus sur ce rôdeur du Nord, elle l'invita à prendre une pinte pour le remercier de son geste.  
Il lui parla de contrer lointaine et de créatures insoupçonnées. Quand Arador réalisa qu'elle voyageait avec des nains qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, il fut étonné, mais ne releva pas. Lui qui vivait dans l'errance, savait que l'aide la plus précieuse pouvait venir de personne insoupçonnée jusque-là.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne les voient réellement défiler, et c'est Dwalin qui vint interrompre les deux voyageurs. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Arador et déclara en Kuzdul :

-Balin voudrait te voir. Tu vas devoir demander ton ami de partir.

-Je passerais le voir en soirée, dit Nipherdil, il est encore tôt.

-Maintenant ! S'exclama durement Balin en posant une main sur son épaule. L'elfe soupira et dit en langue commune :

-Les miens souhaitent me voir sur l'instant. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Arador, et pour ces agréables moments. Qu'une bonne étoile veille sur votre route.

-Ce fut une heureuse rencontre, dame Niphredil. Si jamais vous vous perdiez à nouveau, sachez que vous trouverez toujours un guide prêt à vous servir parmi les Dunedains. L'auberge du Lion d'Or, à une rue d'ici en regorge positivement, le mot leur sera transmit.

Voyant Dwalin s'impatienter, Niphredil le suivit à contrecœur, et disparu dans les escaliers menant aux chambres après un dernier regard à l'humain. Dès qu'il furent à l'écart, Dwalin déclara :

-Bon, jeune demoiselle, laisse-moi te dire que tout cela n'est guère prudent. Ta tante ne t'a-t-elle donc pas dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ?

-Il m'a aidé à retrouver mon chemin dans la ville, dit simplement Niphredil en baissant les yeux.

-Un merci aurait suffi ! Tu n'as pas raconter ta vie à des étrangers, ni a faire ami-ami avec eux ! Nous avons un objectif, et il doit rester secret jusqu'à notre réussite ! Si Thorin avait vu ce jeune freluquet te tourner autour, il lui aurait arraché les yeux sur le champs ! Et il aurait eut raison !

Les demoiselles ne sont que des jouets aux yeux des hommes, même si ils ont l'air de galant personnage. Un jour, tu le découvriras par toi-même si c'est ce que tu veux, mais pas lors de cette quête.

-Je... souffla Niphredil alors que les larmes de tristesse et de honte lui monter aux yeux.

-Trêve de bavardage ! Va dans ta chambre, et restes-y ! Nous ne reparlerons jamais de cela.

La fille de Thorin obéit sans un mot, et passa la nuit à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Le matin venu, elle fut la première de la compagnie debout, comme à son habitude et alla tous les éveiller un à un. Tous étaient repartis dans deux grandes chambres, sauf Thrain qui avait prit une chambre à part, prétextant ne pas supporter les ronflements de Balin. C'était également le seul à ne pas dormir, et alors que Niphredil allait s'effacer rapidement, sachant que le roi nain ne lui portait aucune affection, il la pria de rester un instant :

-Tu as acceptée de nous accompagner ma petite, pourquoi ?

-Pour que nous puissions reprendre ce royaume qui est nôtre.

-Niphredil, soupira Thrain, ce royaume n'est pas le tien... Tu le sais n 'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas de la lignée de Durin, et tu n'as nul droit de prétendre à la succession de mon fils, où a quelque droit sur nos richesses. Ce bijoux ridicule que t'a offert mon fils n'est qu'une farce.

-Le bonheur de ce que j'aime vaut tout l'or d'Erebor, seigneur Thrain, souffla-elle en ignorant ses entrailles qui se tordait en se sentant ainsi rejeter après toutes ses années, je n'ai que faire des richesses qui ont provoquées tant de malheur.

Pensant que la discussion était finie, et pressée de repartir, la jeune elfe fit mine de partir, mais la voix du seigneur nain la retint. Il se rapprocha d'elle ; d'un pas lourd de menace, et lui ordonna de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit en se raidissant :

-Dans un mois, nous devrions arriver aux portes de la Forêt-Noire, le sais-tu ?

-Je l'espère, mon seigneur, répondit-il en choisissant ses mots, car cela voudrais dire que nous n'avons rencontrés aucune embûche sur notre route.

-Thorin pense que nous allons contourner la demeure du Grand Roi des Elfes, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Nous devons traiter avec lui, et _tu_ devras le convaincre de nous venir en aide.

Thrain sorti une vieille carte de sa poche et la brandit sous le nez de Niphredil qui avait perdu toute couleur :

Il y a des inscriptions cachées sur cette carte. Des inscriptions que je ne sais pas lire, ni aucun nain à ma connaissance, car elles sont tracés en Ithildin, dans un langage très ancien. Le Roi Thranduil a plus de cinq mille ans, il sera sans doute la lire, tu devras donc t'assurer qu'il nous apporte son soutien. Par _tous _les moyens !

-N'y a-t-il personne d'autre qui serait... Gandalf peut-être... Bredouilla Niphredil, pétrifié à l'idée de devoir rencontrer le peuple des forêts.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en ce Gandalf ! Cracha Thrain, je n'ai pas confiance en toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais si tu ne m'obéis pas, il se passera des choses terribles... Peut-être auras-tu un accident durant ce voyage... Ou peut-être pas, et je dirais à ton père quelle petite traînée de taverne, et a quel point tu es indigne de son amour...

-Je n 'ai rien fait de mal, gémit Niphredil, alors qu'elle crut sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines, rien du tout...

-Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne, petite sotte, susurra Thrain, et toi, oui... Toi tu n'es pas des nôtres, tu es l'enfant d'un peuple de lâches et de traîtres... C'est moi qu'il croira, et si tu es banni du village, ou iras-tu, hum ? Les tiens te rejetterons, tu n'as que nous !

-Je traiterais avec le roi elfes, je vous le promets, seigneur Thrain, souffla-t-elle résigné dans sa peur.

-De grès, ou de force, tu le feras, assura le nain avec un sourire mauvais, c'est pour ça que mon fils t'a sauvé la vie, le jour ou tu gisais à côté du corps pourrissant de ta mère, et je veillerai à ce qu'il n'est pas fait tout ça en vain. Va donc déjeuner avec les autres, nous partons bientôt.

Ils repartirent moins d'une heure après, se dirigeant toujours vers l'Est.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, le seul souhait de Niphredil était de repartir vers les Montagnes Bleues, avec la sensation d'être un membre mal venu de cette compagnie.

_Un pion que l'on peut sacrifié sans remords pour atteindre son but, _songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Son père l'avait-il réellement élevé uniquement pour qu'elle serve de passe droit avec les elfes ? _M'avait-il seulement aimé, ou n'avait-il fait que m'élever, tel un porc que l'on engraisse pour en tirer un meilleur prix à l'abattoir ?_ Murmurait une voix sordide dans son esprit.  
_Non,_ se dit-elle en portant un regard à la bague qu'il lui avait offert, _non, il était sincère, et l'a toujours été... C'est pour cela que Thrain ne me dit que seulement maintenant ce qu'il attend réellement de moi... Je suis prise au piège..._

Les jours qui suivirent cette dure entrevue, Niphredil se tint à l'écart du groupe, prétextant être plus utile en tête de colonne pour repérer le danger de loin grâce à sa vue d'elfe.

Si Balin sentit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, son frère se contenta de marmonner entre ses dents qu'il avait eues avec elle une discussion sincère, et qu'elle avait grand besoin de réfléchir.

Mais les jours s'enchaînèrent, et Niphredil, si enthousiaste et joyeuse au début du voyage restait taciturne, et même durant les soirs ou ils campaient sur la route, elle ne se joignait plus à eux pour boire et rire, mais aller chasser quelque gibier seule, ne revenant parfois qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, portant sa proie sur les épaules.

Parfois, la jeune elfe s'était surprise a souhaiter revoir l'elfe qu'elle avait rencontrée, il y a bien longtemps. Elle aurait voulu savoir si il était rester aussi gentil que lors de leur première rencontre, ou si son cœur s'était noirci, comme son père le lui avait prédit.  
Son père...

Thorin lui manquait tellement. Elle avait toujours cru que sa douceur et sa gentillesse étaient des traits de caractère commun à tous les nains, mais son entrevue avec Thrain lui avait fait prendre conscience de la vérité.  
Elle n'était acceptée dans leur village que par égard à Thorin écu-de-Chêne. Et cela resterait sans doute toujours le cas, à moins qu'elle ne prouve sa valeur au cours de ce voyage.

Hors, le voyage se passa dans le calme le plus complet jusqu'à Cirith Forn, car les routes étaient plus fréquentes qu'autrefois, et donc bien plus sûres. Le village n'avait pas beaucoup changer depuis leurs départ, il y a pourtant plusieurs dizaines d'années, et la vie y semblait parfaitement identique.

Les hommes avaient une vie courte, et nul ne se souvint de l'époque où les nains avaient vécu parmi eux, si ce n'est en histoire et en conte avec quoi leurs parents les bercés autrefois.

Les nains n'avaient pas prit d'auberge depuis Bree, et le rythme soutenu de leurs chevauchés les épuisés tant physiquement que moralement, et même leurs poneys étaient fourbus. Thrain décréta qu'il prendrait un jour de repos, car à partir de là, il savait la route bien moins sûr, et il voulait ses guerriers aux meilleurs de leurs formes.

Cette fois, ils prirent un vaste dortoir pour tous, et les nains s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la ville dans le but de commercer ça et là quelques peaux de sanglier et de cerf tuer sur la route.

Tous, sauf Narvi qui resta avec Niphredil. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et demanda :

-Voilà plus de quinze jours que nous avons quitté Bree, et autant que tu te tiens à l'écart de nous, alors qu'avant, nous peinions à te faire taire le soir, pourquoi ?

\- Je chasse. Nous avons besoin de vivre pour la route, et les peaux nous permettent de commercer avec ce que nous croisons, et d'obtenir de précieuses informations. Nous avons pu éviter les chemins les plus dangereux grâce aux marchands les plus bavards, et nous avons put avancer plus vite.

-Il y a autre chose, Balin en est sûr. Tu as changée depuis Bree...Tu sembles avoir perdu toute joie de prendre part à cette aventure...Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

-Narvi... Cela n'a aucune importance... La seule chose qui compte est le succès de cette quête.

-Non, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui compte ! S'emporta le nain à l'épaisse chevelure noire, nous ne sommes pas du bétail allant d'un point à un autre, Niphé ! Nous sommes une compagnie, et nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres ! Si tu ne vas pas bien, nous pouvons t'aider !

-Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ?

Le jeune nain sembla perdre de son assurance, et répondit après une hésitation :

-Pour reprendre Erebor, comme nous tous !

-Non, Narvi, je n'irais pas jusqu'à Erebor... Ma mission, la seule raison pour laquelle Thrain m'a voulu à ses cotés et de négocier avec les elfes ! Je ne suis ici que pour être jeté en pâture à des êtres dont on m'a conté les horreurs toutes ma vie ! Alors oui, j'avoue avoir perdu de mon enthousiasme...

-On ne les laissera jamais te faire de mal ! S'exclama Narvi, une expression choqué sur le visage, jamais ! Thrain a peut-être manqué de tact en te disant de telles choses, mais nous, nous sommes là ; avec toi Niphredil ! Je t'ai connue toute la vie pour ma part, tout comme mon père, et Balin t'a connue bébé ! Tu fais partie des nôtres à nos yeux, ne l'oublie pas... Tu n'es pas née naine, mais tu fais partie de la famille !

-Bien dit, souffla la voix de Balin, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ses mots arrachèrent des larmes de soulagement à Niphredil, qui étreignit le jeune nain à sa portée, le remerciant mille fois. De simple mots, sincères, qui avait réussi à lever le poids qui s'était installé sur son cœur, et qui lui redonnèrent du courage.

**Fin chapitre.**

.***.****

Voilou mes loulous !

Nous sommes donc partis à l'aventure vers Erebor !

Et comme une aventure n'est jamais simple, je préviens dès à présent que le prochain chapitre « les tourments de la Forêt-Noire » sera classé M...

Mais ça, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine !

PS : s'il y a parmi vous quelqu'un qui se sent l'âme d'un relecteur/trice, n'hesitez pas à me le faire savoir, je serais ravie de trouver de l'aide et conseil :)


	6. 6 Les Tourments de la Forêt-Noire

**Hello !**

En premier lieu , merci pour vos reviews à Naeiah Melior Silverdjane, Syrène-T et Julindy ! Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suive à présent cette histoire.

Un **grand merci** à** Syrène-T** qui a accepter de corriger ce chapitre pour en chasser les fautes de français.

Un nouveau chapitre pour commencer la semaine !  
Il est plutôt long et sombre, et en raison du contenu de certains passage, l'histoire passera en « **Rated T** » pour contenu violent.

.

Armez-vous donc d'une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat, et bonne lecture !

.

_" Telle est la nature du mal : là, dans l'ombre et l'ignorance, il se renforce, et se propage._ " Thranduil.

.

**Chapitre 6. Les tourments de la Forêt-Noire**

Après avoir ouvert son cœur à Balin et Narvi, Niphredil se sentit plus légère, et la tristesse qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours s'envola. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle reprit la route avec les autres, se tenant moins à l'écart, quand le fils de Dwalin ne l'accompagnait pas en tête de colonne.

Cette bouffée d'enthousiasme arriva à point nommé, car deux jours après avoir quitté Cirith Forn, la route qu'ils empruntaient, qui jusque-là était large et sûre, se transforma en piste glissante à travers un dédale rocheux.

« Un véritable coupe-gorge » avait assuré Dwalin, le matin même ou ils essuyèrent une attaque venant des hommes des montagnes.  
Des hommes violents et rustres, qui semblaient animés part leur seule cupidité ainsi que par un désir rageur de détruire. Heureusement pour la compagnie de Thrain, ils étaient peu nombreux et totalement désorganisés, aussi, les nains n'eurent aucune difficulté à les mettre en déroute.  
Hélas, le poney d'Ori reçut une importante blessure à la jambe durant la mêlée, ralentissant le groupe de manière conséquente jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une auberge crasseuse, le lendemain, où ils purent acheter une nouvelle bête capable d'assurer le reste du voyage.

Cette auberge se trouvait au pied du flanc Est des Monts Brumeux, signalant qu'ils en avaient enfin fini avec ces montagnes aussi dangereuses que désolées. Alors que Balin assurait au groupe qu'ils allaient emprunter le sentier des nains, Thrain le contredit sur l'instant :

-La route des nains n'est presque plus fréquentée depuis Smaug, si elle existe encore, elle doit être dangereuse ! Nous allons remonter l'Anduin, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions emprunter le sentier des elfes. Ce sentier est encore sûr, aux dires des marchands qui font la route entre Cirith Forn et Esgaroth.

-Le sentier à travers la forêt peut-être, rétorqua Balin, légèrement inquiet par ce changement de programme, mais pas les rives de l'Anduin ! Nous serons piégés entre les Monts Brumeux, qui grouillent de gobelins et de pillards, et la Forêt-Noire qui est tout aussi dangereuse !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, trancha Thrain, l'Est est une terre sauvage et redoutable. Nous devrons être très prudents à l'avenir, et marquer moins d'arrêts : plus vite nous traverserons ses terres, et mieux cela sera.

Cette déclaration mit tout le monde d'accord. Il fut décidé qu'ils prendraient une dernière nuit de repos quand ils arriveraient à l'ancien Gué, un village fortifié sur un Îlot de l'Andurin, installé sur un vaste pont de pierre jadis bâti par les nains.  
Une ancienne place forte qu'ils gagnèrent en hâte, fuyant la pluie battante qui trempait leurs effets et rendait la route boueuse et glissante.

Le village, qui, dans le souvenir de Train, était prospère et sûr, offrait à présent un bien triste spectacle, et le déluge qui accompagnait leurs pas n'arrangeait rien.

Les fortifications autour de l'îlot étaient en ruines et moussues, les échoppes à l'intérieur du Gué étaient pour la plupart closes ou ne survivaient que difficilement, car les passages se faisaient rares dans cette région hostile du monde. La seule auberge encore debout était un trou miteux et humide, mais, hélas, les nains n'avaient pas d'autre choix, et le Gué était le dernier endroit où ils pourraient dormir tranquille avant près d'un mois.

Une fois de plus, les nains voulurent faire chambre commune, mais cette fois, c'était davantage pour lutter contre le froid et l'humidité que pour le coût. De surcroît, tous étaient méfiants à l'égard de ce village d'où toute joie semblait avoir disparue, ne laissant qu'une poignée d'habitants blafards aux mines inquiétantes et lugubres.

Découragés par cette ambiance, tous les nains demeurèrent au coin du feu ce soir-là, préférant rester entre eux. Niphredil renonça également à toute escapade nocturne et sortit de son paquetage une petite flûte sculptée par Balin, espérant réveiller la bonne humeur de ses camarades de route. L'enthousiasme naturel de Narvi le poussa à se joindre au chant, imité par plusieurs d'entre eux, qui se détendirent doucement.

Si la plupart des membres de la compagnie étaient ravis de cet interlude, de son côté, Thrain demeurait tendu et il ne partagea pas la convivialité de l'instant. Alors que la nuit était encore jeune, il somma sa compagnie d'aller dormir.

Cependant, le sommeil fuyait Niphredil, qui en plus de ses maigres besoins de repos, était tenaillée par une intuition. Un mauvais pressentiment qui s'imposait à elle, aussi intense qu'inexplicable.  
Ce n'était pas seulement le village lugubre, mais l'ombre d'une menace qui grandissait dans son esprit.

Au loin, elle avait aperçu la Forêt-Noire. Cette immense sylve qui n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque-là.

Plus ancienne, et tellement plus sauvage. Cet endroit semblait plus sombre que tout autre, infesté par quelque chose de puissant et de malfaisant, mais qui demeurait discret, attendant le bon moment pour surgir avec force.

Plus que jamais, Thorin lui manquait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir partager avec lui ses impressions, car elle de doutait pas qu'il l'aurait écoutée. Elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour, ou trouver une autre route, ne pas avoir à entrer dans cette étrange contrée...  
Mais la jeune elfe ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, sous peine de se couvrir de honte, ainsi que ce père adoptif qui avait toujours cru en elle.

Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les nains attendirent midi pour partir le lendemain. La brume fût épaisse autour de l'Anduin durant toute la matinée, pouvant dissimuler tout potentiel ennemi à leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Quand enfin ils prirent la route, les nains déplorèrent que la pluie soit de retour. Ils ne firent pas de halte au crépuscule, et c'est plus inquiète que jamais qu'une fois la nuit noire, Niphredil prit la tête de la colonne, car ses yeux étaient les seuls à ne pas être incommodés par la noirceur d'une nuit à la lune à moitié pleine.

-Comment fait-elle pour y voir ? pestait Ori à voix basse non loin, quel magie cela est-ce ?

-Celle du peuple de ma mère, lança-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende clairement, comme celle d'entendre au loin, monsieur Ori, alors par pitié, faites silence, ou vos paroles pourraient bien masquer les pas des orques qui rodent.

-Stupidité ! poursuivit Ori à vois basse, les orques font autant de bruit qu'un troupeaux d'oliphants !

-Silence, Ori ! réprima Balin, il nous faut être prudents, l'on ne connaît pas ces contrées, et par conséquent, l'on ne sait pas ce qui peut rôder dans le noir.

Heureusement pour eux, rien ni personne ne suivit leurs pas cette nuit-là, et enfin, la pluie cessa avec l'arrivée de l'aube. Le jour suivant fut tout aussi calme, mais c'est alors que vint la troisième aube depuis leur départ du Gué que Niphredil stoppa son cheval sans crier gare, provoquant plusieurs jurons de mécontentement derrière elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? grogna Thrain en venant la rejoindre en tête de colonne.

\- Je sens l'odeur du feu, et de la mort...

Les yeux de l'elfe ne s'étaient pas posés sur le nain, se contenant de scruter l'horizon à la recherche de l'origine des odeurs putrides qui s'imposaient à elle.  
Jusqu'à ce que son regard azur se pose sur un village, à trois lieues de là, qui semblait partiellement détruit et d'où elle perçu qu'une faible fumée s'élevait.

-Un village a été attaqué ! cria-t-elle à la compagnie, non loin d'ici ! Nous devons aller voir...

-Non ! coupa durement Thrain, les auteurs de l'attaque sont peut-être tapis dans les ruines du village ! Nous le contournerons autant que possible !

-Il... Il y a peut-être des survivants, gémit-elle, nous pourrions sauver des blessés...

-Plus que cela, fit Dwalin, nous pourrions apprendre quel mal rode en ses lieux. Ce qui a détruit ce village menace aussi notre compagnie, ainsi que notre objectif... Niphredil sera capable de sentir s'il y a encore des ennemis dans le village. Qu'elle aille en éclaireur, je l'accompagnerai pour assurer sa sécurité.

Dwalin fit signe à Niphredil de le suivre mais celle-ci, bien que toujours impressionnée par le nain caractériel, s'arma de tout son courage et lui dit :

-Monte avec moi. Felak va plus vite que vos poneys et son seul pas sera plus discret que deux montures.

Dwalin esquissa un sourire et monta avec difficulté sur le grand cheval laineux de Niphredil, sans accepter la moindre aide. Il murmura alors qu'ils s'éloignaient au grand galop :

-Je vois que tu as su retenir mes enseignements, au moins, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec toi... Alors puisque tu sais faire usage des bons conseils, en voici un autre : n'essaye pas de raisonner Thrain par la compassion, c'est peine perdue ! Tu es jeune, et ton cœur est tendre... Mais le sien est aussi dur que le diamant.

A cette allure, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre les portes de bois du village qui avaient été réduites en miettes. L'elfe arrêta sa monture et descendit de cheval, posant pied à terre dans le silence le plus complet.

-Qu'entends-tu ? Cette odeur infecte est celle des cadavres qui pourrissent, pas celle des orques...

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, et posa son oreille contre le sol, tentant d'ignorer l'immonde parfum macabre qui assaillait ses narines.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu les champs de bataille où les corps se décomposaient, et pourtant, elle sut en reconnaître l'odeur, comme si elle avait été la chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit de pas qui résonnait, pas le moindre cliquetis d'armure ou d'armes indiquant une embuscade. Un silence de mort régnait dans se village.  
Quoi que soit ce qui ait détruit ce village, il en avait fini avec ses habitants.

-Il n'y a pas âme qui vive, lâcha-t-elle après de longues minutes à observer chaque signe.

Dwalin hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, il fit raisonner son cor, signe pour les autres que la voix était libre, et qu'ils pouvaient les rejoindre sans crainte.  
Sans savoir ce qu'il l'y poussait, Niphredil n'attendit pas les autres, et pénétra dans ce qui restait du petit village, bâti uniquement en bois et en terre cuite. Ses maigres remparts avaient été faits sans la moindre pierre, tout comme les maisons, et il n'y avait que peu d'armes forgées.  
_  
Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de survivre à une attaque,_ songea-t-elle avec tristesse.

Ce n'est qu'en franchissant la deuxième rangée de maisons qu'elles les vit.

Calcinés, parfois démembrés...

Des hommes, ou bien des elfes ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, tant ce qui restait des malheureux était à peine reconnaissable, de simples restes humanoïdes.

La plupart des morts étaient regroupés sur une espèce de place centrale au cœur du village.

Un lieu où étaient encore installées des décorations, vestiges de festivités passées, et qui jamais plus n'auraient lieu dans ce village désolé et vide de toute vie.  
Un lieu où à en croire ce qui en restait, nombres des habitants avaient été torturés sur place, et abandonnés là, à la merci des charognards.

Chose étrange, il y avait aussi des bêtes sauvages, des bêtes énormes comme nul n'en avait jamais vu dans la compagnie, qui se mélangeaient aux cadavres des paysans et des orques.  
Balin rejoint rapidement Niphredil et lui attrapa le bras :

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, un tel spectacle ne t'apportera rien, hormis des cauchemars.

-Ils n'avaient pas d'armes, fit-elle d'une voix brisée, pas de défense... Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu en paix... Ces animaux, ours, cerfs, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font là.

-Les elfes vivent en harmonie avec la nature dit-on, ce n'est pas étonnant de voir des animaux parmi eux... Allons, prenons quelques vivres et partons, vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder ici.

-En effet, renchérit Navri, il y avait ici une quinzaine de maison ici, abritant des familles, et pourtant, il n'y a qu'une dizaine de cadavres... Je ne sais pas ou sont les autres, mon oncle, mais tout cela ne présage rien de bon.

-Si c'étaient des elfes, alors laissons aux leurs le soin de les mettre en terre, déclara Ori avec un visage impassible, et éloignons-nous d'ici au plus vite, les orques responsables de ce massacre ne doivent pas être bien loin !

Les nains prirent quelques vivres et repartirent à vive allure,fuyant le théâtre de ces actes de barbarie gratuite, empreints de la malfaisance qui régnait dans cette partie du monde.

Ils restèrent à mi-chemin entre l'Anduin et la forêt pendant une journée encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et que Niphredil aperçoive enfin les sculptures de la porte des elfes, où débutait enfin le sentier qu'ils recherchaient.

C'était d'étranges colonnes qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, ainsi qu'une petite fontaine offerte aux voyageurs, d'où jaillissait une eau claire et pure. Le tout sculpté dans une pierre blanche qui n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur, malgré son grand âge, car un tel chemin avait été bâti à l'âge d'or des elfes sylvestres, bien longtemps avant que leur forêt ne s'assombrisse.

Sombre, c'était bien l'adjectif qui définissait cette forêt. Certains arbres semblaient être envahis par une sorte de basse ronce noirâtre et suintante, qui n'avait rien de naturel, étouffant ou corrompant tout ce poussait de bon.

-Nous devons faire une halte, déclara Balin, les poneys sont épuisés, nous n'irons pas plus loin sans les tuer.

-Alors, nous camperons ici pour la nuit, concéda Thrain qui sentait sa monture faiblir. Les orques ne prennent pas cette route, mais il faudra rester prudents et discrets.

Un camp fut établi dans une petite clairière à quelques mètres du sentier, suffisamment loin de la lisière pour ne pas être vu des orques qui pourraient rôder sur la plaine, sans pour autant trop s'enfoncer dans la forêt à l'aspect menaçant.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ses lieux, déclara Navri, l'air.. L'air est suffocant... Nous devrions sortir de cette forêt, monsieur Thrain, cela ne me dit rien de bon. Il y a de la magie qui est à l'œuvre ici, et nous ne pouvons rien contre de pareilles choses.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, fils, coupa Dwalin, ce n'est qu'une forêt, que crois-tu que les arbres vont nous faire dans la nuit ? Pour ma part, ils m'inquiètent bien moins que ce qui a détruit le village que nous avons vu.

Pourtant, le camp des nains n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient dressé durant leur voyage. L'ambiance était plus lourde encore que dans l'auberge de l'ancien Gué, et tous étaient nerveux, leur sang tambourinant à leurs tempes de manière douloureuse, provoquant un bourdonnement à peine supportable.

Thrain semblait plus mal en point que les autres et ne tentait même pas de prendre part aux rares conversations des siens, fixant l'obscurité, tendant l'oreille, comme pour entendre des choses que nul autre ne pouvait percevoir. Il faisait tourner fébrilement son anneau à son doigt, ou il tripotait nerveusement le pommeau de son épée, ses doigts tremblant comme des feuilles sous un vent d'automne.

Alors que la nuit était encore jeune, et que son dernier œil valide fixait les profondeurs de la sylve environnante, il poussa un hurlement de terreur. Il avait dégainé son épée, et quand tous accoururent, il les fixa d'un air complètement dément et ne parut pas les reconnaître. Il menaçait Mili, un petit nain chauve à l'air éternellement anxieux de son arme, et il hurla :

-Quel sortilège est-ce là, par Durin ? Où sont-ils ?

-Monsieur Thrain, gémit Mili, ne sachant comment réagir, calmez-vous, nous sommes là ! Calmez-vous, par Durin, nous sommes vos amis !

Mais le vieux roi déchu ne voulait rien entendre et nulle parole ne semblait pouvoir le raisonner. Malgré les nombreux printemps qu'il avait vus, le roi en exil demeurait un excellent épéiste, qui donnait du fil à retordre à ses camarades, lesquels voulaient à tous prix le désarmer sans le blesser.

Hélas, Thrain n'était pas le seul à se laisser gagner par la magie traîtresse de la Forêt Noire. Ori et Hima, de leur coté, avaient été totalement incapables de réagir, tenant leurs armes d'une main tremblotante, leur esprit envahi par mille murmures contradictoires.  
Ori, que la peur obsédait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la forêt, perdit totalement pied lorsque la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux devint démente, et nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il vit, mais il s'enfuit précipitamment du camp en hurlant.

Dans un élan de rage, Thrain blessa Mili à l'épaule et poussa un cri de rage victorieux, comme s'il croyait avoir abattu un ennemi féroce.

Hélas pour la compagnie, le grabuge d'une dizaine de nains en plein chaos ne passa pas inaperçu. Un groupe d'orque ne tarda pas à jaillir des ombres de la nuit, et tous durent se désintéresser de Thrain pour les combattre, abandonnant le nain à sa folie délirante.

Ce fût le premier réel combat que mena Niphredil, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors que ses mains tremblaient de terreur. Si les orques la terrifiaient, la panique la saisit totalement lorsqu'elle vit Thrain embrocher Mili en vociférant des propos totalement incohérents.  
Mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour s'apitoyer sur le sort du malheureux, car le chaos profitait aux orques qui par leur nombre étaient en position de force.

Ces monstres ne tardèrent pas à bondir sur le roi en exil, et quand Hima retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour tenter de s'interposer, il fut projeté au loin par un orque immense. Très différent des autres, que Thrain n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Immense, pâle comme la neige et le crâne couturé de plaques de métal. Il semblait diriger ce groupe, préférant se délecter du spectacle plutôt que d'y participer.  
Les orques ne cessaient d'arriver, toujours plus nombreux, et les nains seraient rapidement submergés s'ils ne fuyaient pas sur l'instant. Aussi, Balin décida de prendre les commandes de la troupe en déroute :

\- Il faut battre en retraite au plus vite ! Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! Vite ! Il faut reprendre le sentier !

Le nain n'aurait su dire combien avaient réussi à se regrouper dans le chaos dans la bataille. Il fut soulagé de voir Dwalin et Navri à ses côtés, et voyant Niphredil courir dans sa direction, il lui cria de se hâter. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'immobilisa, et il vit ses yeux terrifiés s'agrandirent de douleur, tandis qu'une flèche transperçait son épaule de part en part.

-Non ! s'écria Navri en se précipitant vers elle, alors qu'étourdie, l'elfe tombait à genoux. Mais Dwalin le retint, et le tirant brutalement en arrière, le força a fuir avec lui. Mais Navri ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser se faire prendre par les orques, il repoussa son père en arrière et courut à l'aide de Niphredil.  
Hélas, les orques étaient bien trop nombreux, et l'elfe était trop grande par rapport à lui pour qu'il puisse la porter. Il fut rapidement submergé, et un des ennemis l'assomma d'un coup brutal sur le crâne.

Quand Niphredil reprit une once de conscience, elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux, car le monde lui semblait tourner à une vitesse folle autour d'elle, à tel point qu'elle eut la nausée. La puanteur qui assaillit ses narines, une effluve âcre de crasse et de transpiration rance, n'était pas pour arranger les choses, et elle ne parvint pas à retenir le contenu de son estomac plus longtemps.

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, le spectacle qu'elle vit lui arracha un hoquet d'horreur.  
Des dizaines orques, partout autour d'elle, chevauchant des wargs à travers la forêt. La peur étreignit son cœur quand elle réalisa que le ballottement qui lui donnait si mal au cœur était dû à la course du warg en travers duquel on l'avait jetée, tel un vulgaire sac de linge, tandis qu'une main monstrueuse la maintenait sur la bête.

_Père, ou êtes-vous ? Je crois que j'ai de gros ennuis..._

À maintes reprises, Niphredil reprit conscience, quelques instants à chaque fois, et ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'abominations et violence. Même si la jeune elfe ne savait rien du monde, elle devinait sans peine que pour elle, ce n'était que le début du cauchemar, et elle voulait plus que tout fuir cette réalité, au travers d'un sommeil qui lui permettrait d'économiser ses forces.

_Il viendra me chercher, je dois garder mes forces pour ce jour..._

Or, ses geôliers semblaient en avoir décidé autrement, car au bout d'un temps qu'elle n'aurait su mesurer, c'est un grand seau d'eau glacée qui l'éveilla. Mais cette fois, elle n'était plus sur le dos d'un warg, mais allongée sur un sol de bois pourri, les mains entravées par une lourde chaîne reliée à son cou douloureux.  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut la face immonde d'un orque au long nez crochu, qui passait à travers des barreaux pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètr**e**s peine de son visage. Il s'écria quelque chose en langue noire, d'une voix nasillarde, puis la saisit par la gorge et l'obligea à renverser la tête avant de faire couler de l'eau fraîche dans sa gorge.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, elfe ? fit la créature d'un ton méprisant. Tu dois pas mourir, ça non, pas avant que le maître t'ait vu ! Il aime les femmes elfes, oui, surtout quand elles peuvent se changer en animal...

La créature s'éloigna, au grand soulagement de la jeune elfe, qui reposa sa tête contre le sol putride en fermant les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses esprits.

-Niphé ! Tu vas bien ?

Une voix familière, qui s'exprimait en Khuzdul. La voix de Navri, faible, mais qui lui redonna une bouffée d'espoir.  
Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le nain était retenu non loin de sa cage posée au sol, mais lui était ligoté à un arbre, et ses liens semblaient disproportionnés par rapport à sa taille.

Malgré la situation critique et son visage tuméfié, il esquissa un faible sourire en croisant son regard, visiblement lui aussi soulagé de voir un visage amical.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Niphredil se redressa douloureusement alors que sa tête frôlait le plafond en décomposition de sa cage, sollicitant ses membres ankylosés par l'immobilité, et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Ils étaient dans une clairière boueuse et puante entourée d'arbre noirâtre, ou une bonne cinquantaine d'orques grouillaient frénétiquement. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Thrain, tassé dans une petite cage aux barreaux épais et à moitié rouillés, bien plus petite que la sienne. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits par rapport à l'autre soir, et l'épuisement avait envahi ses traits devenus cireux et blafards. Néanmoins, la seule chose qui semblait le préoccuper était l'anneau de pouvoir à son doigt, dont il ne détachait pas les yeux, ignorant tout le reste.

Poursuivant son observation du campement de fortune, Niphrédil s'intéressa enfin à sa propre cage, qui semblait bien plus vaste, et comprit pourquoi avec un sursaut de peur.

À deux mètres d'elle tout au plus se tenait un ours. Une bête énorme, au pelage noir parsemé de blessures encore fraîches.  
Fort heureusement pour elle, la bête était encore endormie, sa respiration était lente, tellement qu'il semblait à peine croyable qu'elle soit encore en vie.

-Na.. Navri, où sommes-nous ? Quelle est cette chose dans ma cage ?

-Quelque part dans cette maudite forêt ! murmura-t-il. Ils semblent attendre quelque chose pour reprendre la route... La bête... Elle... Il n'a pas bougé depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.. Mais c'est plus qu'un animal...

-Silence, vermine ! vociféra l'orque à la peau blanche, je ne veux pas vous entendre, ou vous le regretterez !

Niphredil ferma les yeux, pensant que le monstre accompagnerait ses menaces d'un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta de rire, et repartit brailler des ordres, usant de violence sur les siens, lesquels courbaient l'échine avec crainte.

Ils ont besoin de nous, pourquoi ? Songea l'elfe sans oser formuler sa question à haute voix.

Les heures passèrent et alors que l'obscurité poussait les orques à allumer des torches, un autre groupe monté sur des wargs arriva. L'un d'eux, un deuxième orque pâle, plus grand encore que le premier, avec une main en moins, paraissait en être le chef. Il échangea quelques mots avec son congénère et celui-ci lui montra du doigt les trois captifs attachés aux arbres, lui arrachant un sourire mauvais.

-C'est impossible souffla Thrain d'une voix imperceptible, si bien que seule Niphredil l'entendît, impossible...

-Quel heureux hasard, ex roi sous la montagne, lâcha l'orque blanc d'une voix gutturale, et je vois que tu as amené des amis avec toi pour me rendre visite...

-Azog...

L'orque lui accorda un sourire mauvais, une lueur de victoire brillant dans ses yeux bleus où seuls brillaient le vice et la perversion. Il s'éloigna du roi déchu pour examiner Navri de près, puis il passa à Niphredil :

-Pourquoi une elfe, avec les nains ? Pourquoi ?

\- Nos routes se sont croisées à la lisière de la forêt.

-Tu mens, petite elfe, répliqua Azog, la fixant de ses yeux bleus qui la détaillèrent d'une manière malsaine, pourquoi mentirais-tu ? Mon frère vous a vus près du village des hommes-animaux avec les nains... Je percerai ta chair et tes mystères, petite fille...

Sans crier gare, il s'empara de son bras, qu'il tira violemment hors de la cage, et brandissant une dague, il lui entailla profondément l'avant-bras, les yeux brillants de plaisir alors que l'elfe poussait un hurlement de douleur.

-Tu vas mourir, elfe, tôt ou tard, alors abrège donc ta souffrance, et parle ! Parle, et je t'accorderai une fin digne.

Niphredil se contenta de le défier du regard, haletante de douleur, et ne répondit rien. Azog scruta son regard, et y voyant la détermination, il se releva, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il vociféra un ordre en langue noire, et un orque lui apporta rapidement un arc ainsi que plusieurs flèches. Il lui lança un sourire cruel, et bandant son arc, il tira une flèche dans la jambe de Navri qui gémit de souffrance en serrant les dents.

-Petite elfe qui a des secrets, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, vas-tu laisser ton ami mourir sous tes yeux pour te protéger ? Lui ne me cache rien, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il souffre...

-Ne lui dis rien, Niphé ! Rien ! Jamais il ne tiendra parole, c'est un orque ! Il n'a pas d'honneur !

Une nouvelle flèche fila, se fichant dans le corps du jeune nain, et cette fois, Niphredil ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle entendit l'orque pâle laisser échapper un rire méprisant et le vit bander son arc à nouveau. Mais c'était trop pour la jeune elfe qui s'écria :

-Attendez !

-Aaah, soupira l'orque pâle de contentement en baissant son arc.

Il s'approcha de la cage et poursuivit :

\- Allons, femme elfe, confie-moi tes secrets...

-Niphé, non ! Je t'en prie !

-Laissez-le partir avant, et ensuite,je vous dirai ce que vous voulez savoir... Ce nain n'est qu'un cousin éloigné de la lignée de Durin, il n'a aucune valeur pour vous. Ce que j'ai à vous dire en revanche, devrait beaucoup vous plaire.

Azog contracta les mâchoires, visiblement contrarié, même si visiblement, l'idée l'amusait assez car il eut un horrible sourire, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il brailla plusieurs ordre en langue noire, et moins d'une minute après, le nain était libre.

-Un poney, pour qu'il puisse partir loin de vous, exigeat Niphredil, en regardant le nain avec espoir, priant pour qu'il puisse sauver sa vie.

-Je crains que vos poneys ne soient déjà tous morts, dit Azog, agacé. Le nain ira à pieds. Par ailleurs, il devrait se hâter, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne t'extirpe tes secrets par la torture !

-Je ne t'abandonne pas, fit Navri en reculant, je promets de revenir t'aider... Tiens bon, ma princesse...

Il partit sans attendre de réponse, en claudiquant, mais la peur que l'orque pâle ne change d'avis lui donnait des ailes. Ce dernier s'était cependant totalement désintéressé au nain, fixant l'elfe d'un air menaçant. Il fit mine d'ouvrir la cage et d'un geste aussi brusque que vif, il s'empara des chaînes de la jeune fille et tira dessus avec force, la faisant tomber à ses pieds. Il saisit son collier de fer et la souleva du sol d'une seule main, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses larges mains :

-Parle maintenant, ou je te ferais subir mille supplices ! Et pour toi, je n'ai pas intérêt à être déçu !

-Je.. Je suis une elfe qui a grandi parmi les nains... Ma mission est de négocier avec le royaume des forêts.

Azog trembla de rage, insatisfait par la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir, et lui administra un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Niphredil porta la main à son nez ensanglanté, étourdie par la violence du coup, mais Azog la saisit au vol et déclara, soudainement intéressé :

-Cette bague... Je l'ai déjà vue, oui... Quel est le nain qui t'a élevée, femme-elfe ? Hum... Ne serait-ce pas ce vieux nain là-bas, Thrain ? Non, il ne t'a pas accordé pas un regard, alors que tu portes les couleurs et les bijoux de sa lignée... Non... Tu es le jouet de l'orgueilleux Thorin Ecu-de-chêne !

Les yeux de l'elfe rousse s'agrandirent d'effroi, comme ultime aveu, tandis qu'Azog émettait un cri de triomphe :

\- Allons n'ai crainte, femme elfe, je ne vais pas te tuer, non... Tu vas vivre... Je te promets qu'un jour, tu reverras Ecu-de-chêne, susurra-t-il. Je me régalerais du désespoir qui le saisira quand ce sale nain posera les yeux sur ce qui restera de toi !

Azog plaqua avec violence sa bouche contre les lèvres de Niphredil, qui frémit d'horreur, promesse du sort qu'il lui réservait. Quand il en eut fini, il laissa échapper un rire gras et la jeta violemment dans la cage, puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner, satisfait.  
Oui Azog était plus que satisfait, car il avait mis la main sur une proie exceptionnelle. Un jouet bien plus distrayant encore que Thrain, car si les hommes avaient l'habitude de voir mourir leurs frères et leurs pères, c'était une toute autre histoire avec leurs femmes.

Quand enfin, il se détourna de Niphredil, celle-ci fut soulagée d'avoir quelques instants de répit loin de ce monstre. Un instant de paix, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

-Ton geste était noble, mais il vient de te condamner à l'horreur, je le crains, fit une voix grave non loin d'elle.

A la place de l'ours qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, se tenait un homme à l'imposante musculature et au visage étrange. Il n'était pas celui d'un elfe, car les traits étaient durs et sa barbe épaisse, mais ce n'était pas non plus un humains.

-Où est l'ours... ? Il y avait un ours ici à l'instant !

-Je suis l'ours, tout comme je suis l'homme. Je suis ce que beaucoup appellent un changeur de peau... Mon nom est Beorn.

-Niphredil, répondit-elle poliment. Étiez-vous... Étiez-vous de ceux du village qui a été brûlé prêt de l'Anduin...

-Oui, c'était mon village, autrefois. Les orques aiment nous réduire en esclavage... Nous pensions être en paix dans cette vallée, mais hélas, Azog en avait après nous... Tout comme il en a après toi maintenant... Prie pour qu'il te tue vite, la mort est un sort bien plus enviable que ce qu'il te réserve.

Niphredril fut incapable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, car même si les orques ne s'intéressaient pas à eux, elle entendait des hurlements s'élever de l'endroit où ils s'étaient regroupés. Des cris de douleur, parfois à peine humain, ponctués des rires des orques. En voyant la mine décomposée de Beorn et ses mains qui tremblaient de rage, elle sut que c'était un change-peau qu'ils étaient en train de torturer.

Les cris avaient cessé avant le lever du soleil, et les orques se calmèrent enfin pour prendre un peu de repos. Mais quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Azog traîna par un pied le corps d'une grande femme entièrement nue jusque devant la cage de Niphredil. Elle avait été torturée à tel point que seul son visage, étrangement épargné, était à peu prêt identifiable.  
Beorn s'était collé aux barreaux de sa cage, et tendant son bras, il frôla les cheveux de la femme, en murmurant des mots dans ce que Niphrédil crut reconnaître pour de l'elfique. Azog proféra maintes abominations pour propager la peine et le désespoir dans le cœur de ses futures victimes. Mais Béorn ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, priant silencieusement pour l'âme de la défunte.  
Il resta ainsi de longue heures, mais jamais une larme ne coula de ses yeux noirs comme la cendre.

À nouveau, les orques s'agitèrent, s'apprêtant visiblement à reprendre la route, harnachant la lourde cage qui retenait les derniers prisonniers encore en vie à un troll qui grondait de mécontentement.  
Thrain fut battu jusqu'à l'inconscience et jeté sur le dos d'un warg, , et rapidement, les monstres se divisèrent en deux groupes : l'un, uniquement composé de cavaliers wargs, partit vers le sud, et les autres, plus lents, vers le nord.  
La cage que Niphredil partageait avec Beorn se mit doucement en route, branlante dans la boue et le sol de la forêt. Azog vint leur hauteur, mais c'est le change-peau qui l'intéressait pour le moment, alors que son warg marchait sans égard sur le cadavre :

-Le cadavre de ta femme va rester à pourrir là, ou du moins, ce qui en reste... Elle m'a survécu presque un mois, tu sais. Un mois où j'ai pu jouer avec elle, et ou je l'ai prise encore et encore... Je commençais à me lasser de ses pleurs et de ses suppliques, mais heureusement, la protégée de Thorin Ecu de Chêne est tombée à pic pour la remplacer.

-Un jour, je te tuerai, Azog ! tonna Beorn. Je te tuerai, et tes propres corbeaux iront se repaître de ton cadavre !

-Mais d'ici là, c'est ta femme qui les nourrira, répondit-il avec un air moqueur avant de partir au galop.

La route fut pénible à travers les bois, mais le voyage fut court. Bien trop court aux yeux de Niphredil, car elle savait ce qui l'attendait au bout de cette route le long de laquelle de nombreux cadavres de change-peau avait été jetés sans cérémonie.  
Plus exactement, elle ne savait pas de quoi Azog était capable et aurait voulu ne jamais le savoir.  
Quand la cage s'immobilisa, ils avaient atteint la fin d'une piste qui ne menait plus nulle part. La chose était visiblement imprévue, car les orques s'agitèrent en vociférant des ordres dans tout les sens.  
Mais la chose ne semblait pas déranger Azog outre mesure, car il fit partir six cavaliers Wargs, et les autres mirent pied à terre. L'orque pâle jeta un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon en direction de sa futur proie, et après lui avoir adressé un sourire qui en disait long, il disparut.  
Beorn, qui ne pouvait même pas se tenir à genoux dans la petite cage, rampa vers Niphredil et lui tendit une poignée de baies violettes :

-La nuit approche... Prends ceci dès que le crépuscule sera, dès qu'ils viendront par ici. Ce sont des baies de la forêt-noire, elles atténueront ta souffrance. Pour briser un corps, un coup de masse suffit... Ce que veut Azog, c'est détruire ton esprit, te voir le supplier... Ne le laisse pas faire.

Niphredil accepta sans un mot, et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que deux orques ne viennent la chercher. Elle fut traînée comme une bête de foire à travers les orques déchaînés, subissant les coups et les injures sur son passage sous l'hilarité cruelle de l'assistance.

_Comme mon père me manque... Thorin, tu savais ce qui pouvait se passer... Tu savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu as laissé ton fou de père m'emmener dans cet enfer..._

-Debout, vermine, rugit la voix d'Azog au dessus d'elle, lève-toi, ou je te battrais au sol, comme la chienne que tu es !

Niphredil se releva douloureusement, et l'orque pâle sourit en l'attrapant par la gorge, et en la plaquant avec force contre un arbre, non loin de là. De sa main libre, il souleva les chaînes qui entravaient ses mains, et sur son ordre, un autre orque les cloua au dessus de sa tête.

-Thorin semble avoir de bons goûts en matière de femme, souffla Azog, mais c'est difficile d'en juger, avec tous ces vêtements.

De ses mains griffues, il déchira les vêtements bleus et blancs que Thorin avait fait confectionner pour sa fille, usant d'une dague pour venir à bout des pièces de cuir encombrantes, se fichant d'entailler la peau tremblante de l'elfe, qui émit des gémissements de douleur.  
Ses larmes creusaient un sillon sur ses joues sales et, dans une prière muette, elle souhaita que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. N'importe qui.

_Mais tous m'ont abandonnée... _

L'orque pâle se rapprocha d'elle et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait des plaies de son ventre avec délectation. Elle entendait des ricanements sordides, des commentaires vulgaires et humiliants sur son anatomie, exposée à la vue des monstres.  
Un orque lui cracha dessus, puis un autre, et Niphredil détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, cherchant à oublier ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cherchant un moyen de laisser son esprit s'évader.  
Mais Azog en avait décidé autrement. Il la frappa de toutes ses forces en lui ordonnant d'ouvrir les yeux, voulant qu'elle le regarde l'humilier devant ses soldats. Le monstre eut un sourire cruel et fit un signe à deux des siens. Une seconde plus tard, elle vit apparaître Navri, boiteux et couvert de sang, qui titubait à chaque pas et s'écroula à genoux non loin d'elle, en lui adressant un regard désespéré. Mais Niphredil ne parvenait plus à réagir et elle se contenta de regarder le nain, hébétée, des larmes continuant sans fin d'inonder son visage.

Azog la jeta au sol, à quelques centimètres à peine du nain, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, et posa violemment ses lèvres immondes sur celles de la jeune elfe, qui gémit d'horreur, mais n'avait plus la force de se débattre.  
L'orque était bien plus fort qu'elle, c'était vain.  
Tout était vain, face à tant de haine et de malfaisance. Elle avait vu l'épouse de Beorn, elle savait quel destin l'attendait.  
Navri, prêt d'elle, voulut s'interposer. Il se débattait et hurlait, ignorant les coups que lui donnaient les autres orques, mais l'elfe ne réagit plus.  
Sa soudaine inertie agaça son assaillant qui redoubla de violence, dans le seul but de la faire hurler, de la voir se débattre, car c'était ainsi qu'Azog aimait s'amuser.  
Sous l'influence des baies de la forêt-noire, tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit torturé de Niphredil, ses yeux regardaient droit devant-elle, sans plus voir de ce qui se passait alentours.  
Tout était si bruyant, si confus... Sa seule certitude c'était la douleur, la peur, les hurlements.

Jusqu'à ce que tout cesse.

**Fin de chapitre.**

Non, pas taper ! Pas taper !

Reprenez donc une part de gâteau, et si tout va bien, la suite en fin de semaine, avec le chapitre 7 : **Le refuge sylvestre.**


	7. Le refuge sylvestre

**Chapitre 7. Le refuge sylvestre**

Legolas avait mené à bien sa mission, et pourtant, il n'éprouvait nul joie.

_Tant de vies auraient put être épargnée_, songea-t-il avec colère alors qu'il voyait les siens sortir Beorn d'une petite cage dont il avait dû être prisonnier durant un long moment.

C'était le seul survivant du village de change-peaux qui se trouvait à l'ouest... Un peuple ami du royaume sylvestre depuis le début des âges, réduit à néant pour le seul loisir des orques.

Azog le profanateur laissait un sillon de cadavre sur sa route depuis prêt de trois ans. Trois ans de traque, et il avait encore réussi à fuir l'embuscade tendue par les elfes.

Non, Legolas n'éprouvait aucune joie, car il se souvenait des hurlements déchirant qu'il avait entendu alors que les éclaireurs se mettaient en place tout autour du camp. Mais il n'avait pu compromettre la mission par égard pour une victime parmi tant d'autres, et avant que l'assaut ne soit donné, des gémissements avaient remplacés les cris, et le prince savait que cette plainte déchirante le hanteraient pendant des siècles.

_Les valar me pardonnent, Azog court toujours..._

_-Cund, _prince Legolas, venez voir ! Il... Il a une survivante... !

C'était Wilwarin, la voix vibrante de panique. Inquiet le prince fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas. Le capitaine des éclaireurs venait de se défaire de sa cape pour recouvrir un corps féminin, et il la portait dans ses bras la créature inerte. Encore une victime des orques, qui oscillait entre la vie et la mort, et dont l'existence était à présent irrémédiablement brisée, à tel point que l'ellon se demandait ce qui serait le mieux pour elle.  
Le cœur de Legolas se serra en songeant aux souffrances qu'elle avait dû endurer dans ses lieux... Il songea, honteux et pleins de remords que ce pouvait être la femme qu'il avait entendue plus tôt dans la soirée, et pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait...

_Ce n'est pas possible_, songea Legolas qui inconsciemment s'était mit à courir vers son ami.

Wilwarin avait enroulé la jeune elfe dans sa cape pour préserver sa pudeur, la serrant dans ses bras tremblants d'émotions alors que ses yeux étaient rougis par la tristesse.

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, les guerriers elfes n'étaient jamais insensible aux malheurs qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux, or e jeune capitaine des éclaireurs, lui n'avait encore jamais connu la guerre.

-Je... Elle va mourir, sa peau est si froide... Elle était entre les mains d'un orque pâle, Legolas...

-Non, elle ne mourra pas, rétorqua le prince sindar en prenant l'elfine dans ses bras, je ne le permettrait pas ! Amdir ! Vite !

L'elfe à la longue chevelure de miel accouru, examinant la blessée au visage tuméfié avec sang froid et habilité. Il psalmodia quelques prières et versa une fiole couleur de lune dans sa gorge sèche, mais le médecin de guerre soupira et fini par déclarer à demi-voix :

-Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut ici pour sauver sa vie,_ cund vell,_ prince bien-aimé, je crains qu'elle ne survive pas à a nuit... Son âme n'a plus la force de se battre...

Or, le prince sindar était déterminé. Il avait le pressentiment que c'était la jeune elfe qu'il avait vu dans les bois des monts brumeux, il y a quarante ans de cela. Il refusait de la laisser mourir alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, qu'enfin, il pourrait comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Il saisit délicatement sa tête et posa une main sur son front glacé :

\- _Lasto beth nîn_, _tolo dan nan galad, _Entends ma voix, reviens vers la lumière.

L'espace d'un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard bleu foncé empli de panique sur lui, et Legolas n'eut plus de doute. C'était bien elle. Mais hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut à nouveau happé par les ténèbres. Décidé, le prince bondit sur ses jambes et siffla pour appeler son cheval :

-Wilwarin, je vous confie la mission. Ramenez les survivants dans la cité dès que possible, je pars sur-le-champ pour la mener Naur... Si nous arrivons à temps, il pourra la sauver.

Le prince n'attendit pas de réponse et partit sur son cheval aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Il implora sa monture d'aller grand train, serrant contre lui la blessée en priant les valars de lui accorder grâce.  
C'est au cœur de la nuit qu'ils atteignaient enfin la porte du refuge de la cité des elfes, et alors qu'il franchissait le pont qui mener à l'intérieur, le prince fit raisonner à trois reprises son cor, signe qu'il y avait une urgence.

Le son de son cor était connu de tous, et il savait que l'entendre risquer de créer un vent de panique, mais il n'en avait cure : au moins, les guérisseurs seraient là.

La rumeur du retour prince en catastrophe se propagea comme une épidémie, et l'équipe de soins au grand complet ainsi que plusieurs gardes vinrent l'accueillir à l'entrée de la ville, mené par Naur, le chef des soigneurs. C'était un ellon aimé des siens, à la longue chevelure blanche dorée et aux yeux couleurs de miel. Son visage était doux et calme en toute circonstance, mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude :

\- _nim ernil_, mon prince, êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Non, pas moi ! S'exclama Legolas, en désignant l'elleth dans ses bras. Maitre Naur, elle ne doit pas mourir !

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, déclara Naur en jetant un regard inquiet à Niphredil, et fit signe à Legolas de l'accompagner.

La maison de soins se trouvait non loin de la porte, afin de prendre en charge les blessés dans le meilleur délais. C'était une grande bâtisse ouverte sur la cité par d'immenses portes qui se trouvaient à chacun des points cardinaux qui restait ouvert jour et nuit, prêt à toute éventualité, jouxtant le camp d'entraînement des guerriers.

Les elfes ne mirent que quelques minutes avant d'arriver au cœur même de la bâtisse rouge et blanche, couleur des soigneurs de la forêt Noire.

Avec un certain soulagement, Legolas déposa sa protégée sur la table table qui se trouvait dans grande salle de chirurgie, au centre même du bâtiment. L'équipe de guérisseurs et de médecins de Naur commença leur ouvrage sans que leur chef n'eût un mot à dire, et malgré leur expérience, Legolas entendit l'une des demoiselles pousser un soupir de stupeur.  
Lui n'avait préféré pas regarder, tant par respect pour la pudeur de la demoiselle, que par crainte de perdre espoir.  
Le chef des soigneurs le prit à part, l'écartant un peu de la table de travail et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt.

-Wilwarin l'a trouvé dans cet état dans un campement orque que nous venons de détruire, expliqua calmement Legolas malgré la peur qui l'étreignait encore, elle... Elle aurait été aux mains d'Azog le profanateur... J'avoue que je ne sais absolument rien d'elle _mellon nim_, mon ami... Pas même son nom...

-Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il était en votre pouvoir pour cette _elfine_ jeune femme elfe, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse et rassurante, maintenant, allez prendre du repos, nous nous occupons de la suite.

Legolas hésita à suivre les conseils du médecin. Son cœur battait encore la chamade dans sa poitrine, et il ne ressentait nul fatigue. Uniquement de la peur, de la colère et une pointe de culpabilité.  
_M'avez-vous donc suivit pour me voir nue _? Résonna une voix douce et chantante, venue du tréfonds de ses souvenirs.  
Il jeta un œil inquiet à la table de soins, et aperçu l'eau qui s'en écouler, sale et rougit par le sang. La nausée lui vint, et les jambes flageolantes, il posa sa main sur le mur derrière lui pour reprendre contenance alors que les remords l'assaillaient avec force. Naur avait suivi son regard, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, lui intimant à nouveau d'aller prendre du repos plutôt que de graver dans son esprit des image qui le hanterait pendant des siècles.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, Thranduil apparu aux portes de la pièce, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude. Sa peur ne fit que s'accentuer quand il posa les yeux sur les seconds du médecin qui s'affairait, aussi silencieux que rapide, le visage résolument clos sur une personne qu'il ne voyait pas.  
Le Roi des Elfes détestait cet endroit, qui empestait le sang et la souffrance, et il s'était jurer de ne ne jamais plus y entrer... Mais ça, c'était avant d'entendre le cor de son fils appeler à l'aide, le tirant de ses songes nocturnes pour le plonger dans la frayeur.  
Il fit un pas vers la table de soins, livide, mais dès qu'il aperçut, Legolas discutant avec Naur dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement indemne, il s'apaisa immédiatement et resta encore quelque instants dans l'ombre pour reprendre contenance.  
D'un pas plus calme et fier, il rejoints les deux ellons qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué jusque là :

\- _Ion nim, Cenital mára ná_, mon fils,il est bon de te voir, dit-il sincère. Viens, laisse donc notre médecin à son ouvrage, et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

Le prince suivit le Grand Roi des Elfes dans les jardins de convalescences, sachant combien il était insupportable pour son père de se retrouver à nouveau dans la salle de chirurgie. Parcourant les jardins d'un pas lent et calme, il lui détailla sa course sur les traces d'Azog, la façon dont il avait détruit la voie des orques et piégé un de leur groupe. Il lui parla également de Beorn, des prisonniers, et enfin, de l'elfine qui l'avait fait revenir si vite dans leur refuge.

-Va prendre du repos, proposa le souverain d'une voix douce, Naur est à son chevet. Il n'y a pas meilleur médecin à mes yeux qui serait capable de prendre soin d'elle. Tu as fait ce que tu devais, quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

-Je demeure inquiet à son sujet, _ada, _père, confia-t-il, Amdir à dit que son esprit avait renoncé... J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit brisée, votre magie pourrait...

-Amdir à peut-être raison, Legolas, coupa Thranduil, mais il demeure trop tôt pour avoir des certitudes. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre mon fils, ta sollicitude est louable, mais il est aussi important de se montrer patient.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le cor de Wilwarin raisonna une fois dans les cavernes elfes, tirant Legolas du royaume des songes.  
Il se précipita à la maison des soins, sachant qu'il y retrouverait à coup sûr son ami.  
En effet, ce dernier l'attendait, assis devant la bâtisse de pierre blanche, visiblement, la nuit avait été épuisante tant moralement que physiquement pour lui aussi. Ce dernier était assis au côté d'Amdir, et tout deux l'informèrent dès son arrivé avec un sourire que sa protégée était toujours en vie, et qu'aujourd'hui Naur était convaincu qu'elle pourrait survivre à cette épreuve.

-Tout cette histoire est vraiment très étrange... Murmura Wilwarin, j'espère qu'elle sera bientôt remise, et que nous pourrons enfin la rencontrer comme il se doit ! Imagine ! D'après Beorn, elle est même amie avec un nain !

-Oui, concéda Legolas, qui avait grimacé en entendant évoqué un nain, puis-je la voir, Amdir ?

-Elle dort toujours, soupira l'ellon en repoussant nerveusement ses cheveux couleur miel loin de ses yeux. Naur l'a mise à l'écart de l'agitation, dans la salle du frêne. Il refuse toute visite pour le moment, car elle reste très fragile, et même dans son sommeil, la peur et la douleur semble la ronger.

Déçu, le prince se plia néanmoins aux exigences du médecin en chef, car il avait confiance en son jugement, et il ne pouvait délaisser ses obligations pour une victime des orques parmi tant d'autres.  
Par ailleurs, les mystères qui planait autour de Niphredil finirent également par attirer l'attention du roi, et les conclusions de Naur ne firent qu'attisé sa curiosité : c'était une jeune elfe sylvestre de Vert-Bois, si jeune, qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas encore célébrer son premier siècle.  
Pourtant, personne ne la connaissait. C'était tout simplement impensable, car chaque nouveau-né recevait la bénédiction du roi sylvestre, et ce, la naissance du royaume sous la bienveillance du roi Oropher. C'était comme si elle était tombée du ciel, pour arriver directement dans le pire enfer qui soit : les griffes d'Azog.

Thranduil avait ordonné à Naur de réveiller le nain, car s'il était soucieux de ne pas troubler le repos d'une jeune elleth souffrante, c'était une tout autre affaire que celle de cet invité non désiré.  
Au dire de Beorn, il serait capable de leur en apprendre davantage au sujet de cette mystérieuse histoire, car le change-peau avait confié au roi combien Niphredil s'était montré désireuse de le protéger pour des raisons qui leur échapper à tous.  
Bien que le médecin en chef rechignât, plaidant le besoin de repos de son patient, le roi fut catégorique. Il exigeait des informations, sur l'heure, quoi qu'il en coûte, prétextant que la sécurité du royaume pourrait en répondre, appuyer par son fils présent, qui resta muet.  
Naur, pinça les lèvres, et ne put qu'acquiescer. Le roi avait ordonné, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il aurait put tout autant lui dicter de l'égorger dans son sommeil, qu'il n'aurait pas eut davantage le choix que de s'exécuter.  
Car Thranduil, le Grand Roi des Elfes était tout puissant entre ses murs.

Alors que le nain, s'éveillait doucement, allonger dans un lit trop grand pour lui, encore groggy et hagard, Naur n'eut que quelques instants pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et lui fournir quelques explications avant que le roi et son fils ne souhaitent le rencontrer.  
Thranduil entra dans sa chambre, talonné par son fils, ignorant le regard réprobateur du médecin elfe et se posta au pied du lit, le visage froid et dure et demanda :

-Comprenez-vous la langue commune, nain ?

-Oui, répondit-il sèchement malgré le sommeil qui embrumait encore son esprit, lançant regard de glace au roi devant lui, avant d'examiner la pièce l'air inquiet, où est Niphé... ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Poursuivit le roi en ignorant sa question, et que faisiez-vous dans la Forêt-Noire ?

-_Nim aran,__dínen,_ Mon roi, doucement, intima Naur en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du nain qui reprenait conscience pour la première fois, puis il s'adressa à lui : Paix, maître nain, vous êtes en sécurité ici, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

-Je suis Navri, fils de Dwalin, répondit-il avec orgueil tout en jetant un regard noir à l'elfe qui se tenait si fièrement devant lui le toisant comme un insecte, et mes affaires ne concernent nullement celle des elfes.

-Les miens vous ont sauvé la vie, siffla Thranduil, piqué à vif, alors que vous vous apprêtiez à vous noyer dans une mare de boue. Aussi, je vous conseille de changer immédiatement de ton avec moi, nain, ou vous irez reprendre vos esprits dans les cachots.

A ces mots, tout revint d'un bloc dans l'esprit encore embrumé de Navri alors que ce dernier passa machinalement sa main sur une cicatrice qui ornait désormais son front. Il avait perdu sa compagnie, sa famille... Puis plus douloureux que jamais, lui revint le souvenir de Niphredil, battue pour le plus grand plaisir des orques, et il sentit ses entrailles se tordre.

_Par ma faute... _

-Je souhaite seulement pouvoir rentrer dans les montagnes bleues, lâcha Navri alors que le chagrin le submergeait. Je ne souhaite nul querelle à votre peuple. Jamais ma route n'aurait dû me mener dans votre royaume, et je le quitterait dès que possible avec joie... Niphredil, l'elfe, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle vit, répondit Naur, grâce au prince Legolas qui nous l'a ramené ici juste à temps pour sauver ses jours.

-Je veux la voir ! S'exclama Navri, je dois lui parler !

-C'est impossible pour le moment, rétorqua Naur, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, légèrement incommodé par les manières bruyante et vindicative du nain. Legolas prit la suite :

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Mieux que vous, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est à elle de vous raconter son histoire, et non a moi.

Et ni la colère du roi, ni les menaces ne le fit changer d'avis.

Il n'y avait plus de hurlements, ni de douleur.

Niphredil ouvrit un œil prudent sur l'obscurité qui l'entourait, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était plus dans cette sordide Forêt Noire.  
Elle était allongée dans un grand lit de plume au drap d'un blanc immaculé, semblable au mur qui l'entouraient, ou étaient peint des paysages sylvestres sur deux d'entre eux pour égayer la pièce aux allures stériles.

Son lit était dans une pièce assez spacieuse ou figurait une commode ainsi qu'une petite table de marbre blanc, le tout ouvert sur un balcon par lequel la lumière de la lune entrait, donnant à ce lieu mystérieux une allure enchanteresse et paisible.

Niphredil fit mine de se relever, mais une douleur lancinante modéra son envie d'explorer les lieux. Un instant, elle se demanda d'où venait la douleur, mais bien trop vite, la mémoire lui revint.

Une mémoire qui la rendait malade, et la paralysa de terreur et de honte.

Elle aperçut un miroir au dessus de la commode, et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit horreur.  
Elle ne ressemblait plus à la candide petite elfe qui avait quitté le village de son père avec le sourire, pensant qu'elle pourrait changer le monde. Non, son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses bleuâtres et de cicatrices, ses nattes avaient été défaites laissant ses cheveux libres, et la magnifique tenue que Thorin lui avait offerte avait été remplacer par une simple robe de lin blanc.

_Je ne suis que ce qui reste d'un jouet pour orque.. Si père apprenait un jour cela.._._ Non, il ne peut l'apprendre, car nul n'a put survivre._ _Suis-je morte là-bas ? Suis-je loin de tout cela, dans les cavernes de Mandos... ?_

Ignorant la douleur, elle se hissa difficilement sur ses jambes qui avaient été soignées et pansées avec soins, et fit quelque pas difficile vers la commode de sa chambre, où avait été disposé la bague que Thorin lui avait offert, ainsi que les rubans qu'elle avait jadis dans les cheveux.

Des vestiges d'une vie qui lui semblait si lointaine.

Elle enfila la bague, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir du bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé jadis auprès des siens, mais son esprit ne parvenait qu'à se souvenir des horreurs qui avaient mit fin à cette existence si candide.

Elle se détourna et marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. Ce dernier donnait sur une immense caverne inondée par la lumière de la lune, alors que celle-ci demeurait lointaine, à peine visible entre les méandres de pierre au dessus de sa tête.  
Mais ce n'était pas un simple trou dans la terre, non, c'était une superbe caverne sculptée dans la pierre avec soins et détail, tout comme l'était le plafond sa chambre.

_La magie d'un Valar,_ songea-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la rambarde pour soulager ses jambes.  
_Ou peut-être avons-nous, réussi, et je suis à Erebor,_ espéra-t-elle sans trop y croire. Toute sa vie elle avait vu le travail des nains, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui l'entourait.

-Vous ne devriez pas être debout, demoiselle Niphredil, déclara une voix douce et grave avec une pointe d'autorité sur sa droite, la tirant de ses songes moroses.

Elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et vit un homme monter les marches de son balcon d'un pas altier. Il était vêtu d'un large manteau doré qui reposait sur ses coudes, faisant ressortir sa tunique blanche et ses cheveux qui reflétaient la lumière de la lune. Dans une de ses mains, il portait un verre de cristal empli d'un vin rouge à la fragrance fruité, et dans l'autre, une carafe encore pleine.

_Un elfe_, devina-t-elle, restant ébahi par son aura puissante, ne sachant si elle devait craindre ou se réjouir de cette rencontre. À son attitude, elle ne douta pas un instant qu'il eut un statut noble, et tenta une révérence maladroite, car chaque mouvement était pour elle un véritable supplice, et sa vue commencer à se troubler : monseigneur...

-Ne gesticulez pas ainsi, réprima-t-il à nouveau après avoir vider son verre, ou vous allez rouvrir vos plaies.

-Cet endroit est si paisible, si calme... Fit-elle en ignorant les conseils de l'elfe qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur. Conseils qui étaient on ne peu plus juste, car la tête lui tournait, et les images devenaient floues devant ses yeux, si bien qu'elle ne pût fixer son attention sur le visage de son étrange interlocuteur. C'est comme si toute l'horreur d'arda ne pouvait franchir pas ces murs...

-Ces frontières sont bien gardées, déclara l'ellon avec un sourire orgueilleux avant de vider son verre d'un trait, vous pouvez dormir en paix.

-Je n'ai plus à avoir peur, soupira Niphredil avec une pointe de tristesse, le pire est bien loin... Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire timide, j'avais au moins espéré que la douleur disparaîtrait en entrant dans les cavernes de Mandos.

L'elfe à la chevelure d'argent sembla froncer les sourcils et posa sa main chaude sur l'une des siennes : je crains que vous ne soyez pas le domaine de Mandos, demoiselle Niphredil, vous êtes dans le refuge du royaume de Vert-Bois.

L'elfine « se figea en entendant cela, et son sourire mourut peu-à-peu, alors que la peur naquis dans ses yeux. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et fit mine de se détourner de son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier garda captive sa main avec fermeté et douceur et demanda :

-De quoi avez-vous si peur ? Nous ne mordons pas, ne griffons pas et ne mangeons pas de jeune fille, dit-il avec une pointe d'insouciance mesuré pour tenter de la rassurer.

-Rien, rien... Je me sens simplement étourdit, souffla-t-elle en se dérobant à nouveau en vacillant, je devrais suivre vos bons conseils, monseigneur.

Mais l'ellon ne semblait pas décider à la laisser filer, et il glissa sa main autour de sa taille dans un geste aussi imperceptible que délicat,l'attirant contre lui avant de la soulever sans le moindre effort, ni lui laisser la possibilité de protester :  
-Nul peur, ni nul peine ne devrait étreindre le cœur d'une demoiselle... J'espère que parmi nous, vous trouverez la force de chasser l'une et l'autre. À présent, reposez-vous, vous êtes épuisée...

Sur ce point, l'elleth ne pouvait le contredire, et se laissa partir dans le domaine d'Irmo, valar des songes.

Niphredil s'éveilla de nouveau au matin. Mais cette fois, c'est le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait qui la tira de ses songes. Voyant quatre elfes entrer dans la pièce, elle prit peur, et fit mine de bondir de son lit, ignorant la douleur qui en résulterait.  
Naur, qui menait avec lui trois de ses assistantes, eut tout le mal du monde à la rassurer, car même si Legolas l'avait prévu qu'elle de sa méfiance à l'égard des autres elfes, il fut surpris de constater à quel point cela était vrai. Le médecin chef congédia ses assistants, conscients que le nombre ne faisait que majorer l'anxiété de sa patiente, et tout en restant à distance, il se présenta, ouvrant ses mains comme pour assurer qu'il n'était pas une menace :

-Je me nomme Naur, fils de Beleg Cuthalion, grand médecin du refuge sylvestre. Vous n'avez nul crainte à avoir de moi, mon seul but et de vous soigner.

-Niphredil, répondit-elle visiblement toujours méfiante, mais baissant néanmoins sa garde.

-Avez-vous faim, demoiselle Niphredil? Demanda-t-il, si vous l'acceptez, une de mes assistantes peu vous apporter de quoi déjeuner, et reprendre des forces.

L'elfine hocha lentement la tête, observant chacun de ses gestes avec craintes, tout comme celle de l'elfe au cheveux blond qui vint poser un plateau rempli de pain et de fruit prêt d'elle. Elle saisit une pomme et après l'avoir examinée avec attention, elle mordit enfin dedans.

-Maître Naur, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-Nos guerriers ont tués les monstres qui vont ont fait du mal, fit-il en se voulant rassurant, c'est le prince Legolas qui vous a ramené ici en hâte, il y a trois jours. Il vous a très certainement sauvé la vie en agissant ainsi.

L'image de l'elfe qu'elle avait rencontré autrefois lui revint à l'esprit, lui arrachant un sourire fugace. Un signe que Naur trouva encourageant, car il s'approcha à nouveau et dit en posant une main sur le lit :  
-J'aimerais voir vos plaies, et refaire les pansements si besoin est...

Elle lui lança un regard triste, et repliant ses jambes sur elle, elle refusa. Un refus qui surprit le médecin, qui tenta d'insister :  
-Il est important de surveiller vos blessures, mademoiselle Niphredil, si vous développez une infection, votre corps serait trop faible pour la combattre, et elle pourrait vous être fatale.

-Alors elle le sera. Ma mort sera pour ma famille une moins grande honte, que de savoir que je vis après être tombé aux mains des orques...

Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle avait détourné la tête pour masquer ses larmes au médecin. Elle n'avait nul besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'il comprenne. Bien qu'Azog n'eût que peu de temps auprès de cette elfe, Naur ne doutait pas du mal dévastateur qu'il avait pu lui faire. Et comme tant d'autres victimes des forces obscures, elle avait honte, et terriblement mal.

-Votre famille sera heureuse de savoir qui vous êtes en vie, Niphredil, car elle vous aime. Si c'était ma fille sur ce lit, la seule chose qui conterait à mes yeux, c'est de la savoir saine et sauve.

-J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez raison, maître guérisseur, fit-elle en se laissant choir sur son lit. Mais je vous en prie, ne faites pas entrer les autres...

Naur lui accorda un sourire rassurant et acquiesça, encouragé par l'idée qu'elle parvenait à lui accorder une once de confiance. Hors, pendant qu'il œuvrait, elle ne dit plus un mot, et avait détourné ses yeux bleus inondés de larmes. Se voulant chaleureux et rassurant, il lui parla, encore et encore, de la maison de soin, du refuge sylvestre, mais aussi du prince Legolas, car il savait d'expérience que les victimes se sentaient en lien avec leur sauveur, mais elle ne dit rien. Pas même un mot quand il l'interrogea sur sa famille, l'océan de larmes qu'était son regard résolument tourné vers le mur.  
Quand il eut fini, il lui servit un verre d'un vin qui offrait un sommeil profond et sans rêve, et la laissa rejoindre le royaume des songes, le cœur souffrant devant une telle détresse contre laquelle il n'avait aucun remède.

Legolas vint voir Naur peu de temps après sa visite, et la joie de savoir qu'elle s'était réveillée fut bien vite assombrit par les nouvelles qui suivirent. Les craintes du prince s'étaient révélées juste : le corps de la mystérieuse elfe guérirait, mais son esprit souffrait, et cette douleur était bien plus dangereuse que toutes les flèches de ce monde. Une autre question, bien plus personnelle lui brûlait les lèvres, mais tant par pudeur que par crainte de la réponse, il ne la posa pas, préférant le doute, à savoir ses pires craintes devenir réelle.  
Legolas repassa en début d'après-midi et trouva la jeune rousse assise sur son lit, étudiant un livre de soins qui avait du être oublié là. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et cilla, mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer avec appréhension avant de lâcher d'un ton faible :

-_Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo Legolas _; une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre.

-Mae govanen, répondit-il avec la main sur le cœur, surprit de l'entendre user de sa langue natale, vous arrivez à lire ce livre ?

-Non, dit-elle en le refermant d'un geste, non... Mon père m'a interdit d'apprendre la langue des elfes, je ne connais que les formules de politesse... Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, dit-elle simplement en détournant le regard en voyant l'air inquisiteur du prince, puis elle changea de sujet, le médecin m'a dit que je vous devez la vie, prince Legolas... J'ai une dette envers vous. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, mon prince, et je le ferais.

-Il est normal de porter secours à ceux qui souffrent, déclara Legolas, dont le souvenir de ses pleurs revenait le torturer, vous ne me devez rien.

-J'insiste, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, il en va de mon honneur.

-Je ne serais vous en dépouiller, dit-il en inclinant la tête. Mademoiselle Niphredil, je sais que vous êtes encore faible, mais mon père, le roi Thranduil souhaiterait vous voir. Il a de nombreuses questions à vous poser...

Cette fois, la peur de l'elfe fut palpable, et elle eut un soudain mouvement de recul alors que son teint devint livide :

-Ne... Ne dérangez pas le seigneur votre père pour moi, dit-elle avec une pointe de panique, je répondrais à toutes vos questions.

-Permettez-moi d'insister, déclara ce dernier d'une voix calme en entrant à son tour dans la chambre, arborant fièrement sa couronne estivale sur ses longs cheveux plus blancs que blond, alors qu'il avait revêtu une tenue noire et argent dès plus impressionnante.  
Mais le Grand Roi des Elfes semblait différent de Naur et de son propre fils. Aucun sourire se semblait pouvoir faire plier ses lèvres, et son regard était aussi pénétrant et dur que la glace. Niphredil déglutit péniblement, et ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard, elle baissa les yeux et s'inclina difficilement devant lui, a tel pont que Legolas dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, mais elle se défit en un éclair de son étreinte.

-Asseyez-vous, pria le roi des elfes en lui indiquant le lit juste derrière elle, Naur me dit que vous êtes encore faible.

-Je dois beaucoup à maître Naur, ainsi qu'à votre fils, Roi Thranduil...

-En effet, acquiesça simplement le roi sans la quitter des yeux en se postant devant elle. Mais à présent, je souhaiterais écrire à vos parents, afin de leur dire que vous êtes dans mon royaume, et les rassurer. À qui dois-je adresser mon corbeau ?

Niphredil leva les yeux vers le roi, de plus en plus pâle. La manœuvre était habile, mais les intentions du roi étaient claires. Hélas, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible qui lui permettrait de préserver le secret de ses origines bien longtemps. Aussi, la jeune elfe choisit d'être honnête, car même si la quête de la compagnie de Thrain avait échoué, elle pouvait encore espérer obtenir les bonnes grâce du royaume des forêts en son nom :

-Mon père est Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, fils de Thrain, descendant de la lignée de Durin. Notre maison se trouve dans le refuge de Khazad-bizar, au cœur des Montagnes Bleues.

Une expression choquée apparut sur le visage du Grand Roi des Elfes, qui la toisait avec étonnement, mais il ne laissa pas échapper le moindre son. Un instant, Niphredil se demande si ce n'était pas l'elfe à la carafe de vin qu'elle avait aperçu hier, mais en croisant son regard plus froid que la glace, elle écarta immédiatement cette hypothèse.

_Thranduil est un roi arrogant et mauvais,_ murmurait la voix de son père dans son esprit, _il te fera du mal, s'il le peut, car il méprise tout ceux que tu aimes._

-Cela ne se peut, souffla Legolas, tout aussi étonné que son père.

-Thorin m'a recueilli quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson, expliqua-t-elle placidement, alors que ma mère avait succombé à une attaque d'orques, non loin de vos frontières. Il m'a élevé depuis ce jour, et bien que nous ne partagions pas le même sang, il m'a offert une famille, une éducation, et son amour.

Thranduil resta un moment dans le silence songeur, puis déclara :

\- Thorin-écu-de-chêne était-il a vos côtés, dans cette partie si dangereuse du monde ? Où êtiez-vous seule ?

-Je... Souffla-t-elle, prise de cours, J'étais avec une compagnie de nains, des amis de mon père, et nous nous rendions dans les Monts de Fer afin de renforcer nos liens commerciaux. La route des nains n'étant plus sûre, nous avons emprunté votre sentier.

Les deux elfes surent sur l'instant qu'elle mentait, mais le roi se contenant de hocher la tête et déclara enfin :

-Soyez assuré, princesse Niphredil que vous êtes ici la bienvenue, et que vous pouvez rester dans ce royaume le temps que vous désirez. Pour l'heure, je vous laisse aux bons soins de maître Naur. Je vous tiendrez informé des nouvelles de votre... Père, conclu-t-il presque en crachant, visiblement peu séduit par cette idée, comme si cela eut été la pire hérésie de ce monde.

Thranduil quitta la pièce, son fils sur les talons malgré son pas furieux. Après quelques instants, Legolas lui demanda :

-Vous savez qu'elle a menti sur la raison de sa venue, mais vous n'avez rien dit.

-Elle a été sincère, sauf à cet instant, rappela le roi, et son mensonge en dit long. Les héritiers de Durin préparaient quelque choses, et elle avait sans doute un rôle à y jouer. Ils nous ont volé un de nos enfants, il y a forcément un but à tout cela.

-Ne lui faites en faites pas payer le prix, murmura Legolas d'un ton inquiet, elle a déjà suffisamment souffert...

-Que crois-tu ? Répondit sèchement Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils avant de se détourner, agacé, laisse-moi, maintenant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Naur, en privé.

Le prince s'éclipsa a regret, et le roi attendit Naur quelque instant devant la porte de la chambre du nain, faisant impatiemment les cents pas. Quad enfin l'ellon médecin se montra, il l'invita à faire quelque pas avec lui, et quand il fut suffisamment loin de la chambre de la jeune elleth, il demanda :

-Dit-moi tout ce que tu sais d'elle. Penses-tu que son histoire puisse être vrai, ou est-ce là une farce douteuse d'un esprit malade ?

\- Tout porte à croire qu'elle dit la vérité, monseigneur. Notamment la bague à son doigt, qui porte les inscriptions de la lignée de direct de Durin, il n'en existe que six exemplaires en ce monde. Si l'orgueilleux Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne la tiens suffisamment en estime pour lui faire un tel présent, elle doit lui être réellement précieuse.

-C'est inconcevable, soupira Thranduil, visiblement dérouté, pour cette enfant, il aurait put négocier des montagnes d'or ! Il resta un moment silencieux, pensif, puis demanda enfin :

-Est-elle encore innocente ?

-Oui, mon roi, déclara Naur, nul créature n'a violé son corps. Elle a eut beaucoup de chance d'avoir peu séjourné aux mains des orques...

Après ce court entretien, le Grand Roi des Elfes se rendit dans ses appartements d'un pas rapide pour se saisir d'une plume et d'un parchemin, s'attablant sur le balcon qui courrait tout autour de son appartement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il savait qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec la plus grande précision, afin que le jeune prince nain ne sache à qui il avait affaire, sans pour autant se montrer menaçant. Ou méprisant, ce qui était nettement plus difficile pour le roi elfe, car son aversion pour les nains étaient aussi immense que la rancœur qu'il leur vouait.

Mais, il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de se montrer insultant, car il avait là une occasion inespérée de récupérer ce qu'il lui était dû, et tellement plus encore.  
Pour le moment, la priorité était de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait, et dans quel but les nains avaient-ils donc inclus une elfe dans une compagnie en route vers l'Est.  
Il l'avait caché aux yeux du monde jusque-là, et elle devait nécessairement avoir un rôle a jouer dans leur projet pour que cela change.

_Monsieur Thorin dit Ecu-de-Chêne, _

_Il y a une semaine, mes hommes ont abattu un groupe d'orque au Sud des frontières du Royaume des Forêts. Parmi les prisonniers se trouvait un nain du nom de Navri, ainsi qu'une elfe. Une très jeune elfe à la longue chevelure rousse, du nom de Niphredil, votre fille adoptive._

_Mon meilleur médecin œuvre actuellement pour que cette enfant, jadis née de mon peuple, puisse survivre à cette douloureuse expérience, avec espoir qu'elle puisse un jour se remettre d'avoir rencontré une telle abomination.  
J'ai la conviction que vous êtes impatient de revoir ma demoiselle, la princesse d'Erebor. Mais bien qu'elle affirme être votre fille, une preuve du lien qui lie cette elfe à la lignée de Durin m'est indispensable pour protéger sa vie, et espérer pouvoir vous la rendre dans les meilleurs délais._

_Comprenez, monsieur, que je ne puis renvoyer une si jeune enfant affronter le monde sans avoir la certitude qu'elle ne s'y retrouvera pas seule, au risque que cette fois, mon fils, le prince Legolas, ne sera pas là pour lui sauver la vie._

_Ayez l'assurance que la demoiselle Niphredil sera toujours traitée avec l'égard qui sied à son rang, durant son séjour dans le Refuge du Royaume des forêts. _

_Thranduil, Roi du Royaume de Vert Bois le Grand. _


	8. 8 Le Grand Roi des Elfes

**Aloha !**

D'abords, un grand merci à tous pour vos petits mots, souvent d'encouragement (parfois pour me dire que j'ai été vilaine, et c'est pas faux ^^) c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !  
Et puis ce que nous sommes dans la caverne des elfes, un p'tit verre de la cuvée spécial Thranduil pour **Salem75 **! **Naheiah** ( c'est pas faux, il faisait un peu heros Legolas XD),** Lereniel, Noooo Aime, Toutouille, Sabrinabella, et Julindy !**  
Et également merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

Avant de vous laisser, comme un est chez les elfes, un peut de voc' en sindarin :  
Ellon : homme elfe  
Elleth : femme elfe  
Wen : demoiselle.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

-  
.

**Chapitre 8. Le Grand Roi des Elfes.**

_-Papa, gémit une petite voix dans l'obscurité, papa, réveille toi s'il te plaît ! _

_Thorin ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par cette voix si familière.  
Autrefois, sa sœur lui disait que rien ne pouvait le réveillé une fois qu'il était endormi, mais depuis que Niphredil était entrée dans leurs vie, cela avait changé, car à présent, Thorin était un père soucieux. Il savait que ce n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, avec des peurs à la hauteur de son histoire : hors du commun. _

_Elle avait sans doute trouver le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre aisément, car elle voyait clairement dans l'obscurité et se déplaçait plus discrètement qu'une souris.  
La nuit ne lui faisait pas peur, comme les autres enfants et ce n'est pas ce qui la poussait à venir se glisser dans ses draps la nuit._

_-Encore un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillé alors que la petite elfe vint se nicher dans ses bras._

_-Oui... Des horribles monstres qui pues ! Ils sont dans la forêt, et ils font des choses horribles à des gens... De gens très grand et qui semblaient très gentil... Mais ils sont tous mort après, les monstres les ont tous tués... _

_Lui aussi faisait parfois un rêve similaire. Il rêvait du jour où il l'avait trouvé dans les bois, alors que les siens avaient été massacré par les orques. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait pu se souvenir de l'attaque, car le jour de l'attaque qui avait tué sa famille, elle n'était alors qu'un nourrisson. _

_Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de pareille horreur. Nul enfant ne devrait jamais voir pareil spectacle._

_-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ma petite, tu ne dois pas y faire attention. Aucun monstre ne te fera de mal. Jamais. Je le jure._

_Mais dans l'ombre, il ne vit pas l'orque pâle surgir de nul part, et il ne réagit trop tard quand il arracha Niphredil de ses bras pour l'égorger devant ses yeux impuissants._

Thorin s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant et le front trempé de sueur, alors que le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel. Depuis plusieurs jours, ses souvenirs se transformaient en cauchemars. Des cauchemars où il voyait à chaque fois Niphredil mourir sous ses yeux.  
_Niphredil..._  
Sa chère fille était partie depuis presque trois mois maintenant, avec son père,Thrain, pour tenter de rejoindre Erebor.  
Elle lui avait adressé des courriers de Bree et de Cirith Forn, et ensuite, plus rien.  
Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la compagnie depuis presque un mois maintenant. Aucun des marchands qui arrivaient chez eux ne les avait vus, ou même entendu la rumeur de leur passage. Et pourtant, sept nains et une elfe, cela avait de quoi attirer l'attention sur la route.  
Il avait même eu affaire à un homme de l'ouest qui avait soutenu dans la taverne de son cousin qu'il l'épousait sur-le-champ si jamais les valar la mettait à nouveau sur sa route, à peine un mois après leurs départs. Il aurait tué ce jeune sot, si Dis ne l'avait pas traîné hors de la taverne, se jurant d'en toucher un mot à Niphredil quand il la reverrait.

Thorin refusait de l'avouer devant quiconque, mais il était malade d'inquiétude, et n'en dormait presque plus.  
Mille fois, il avait songé à partir, à pousser son poney au grand galop sur la route pour aller les chercher en priant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de mal.  
Mais le prince nain ne pouvait pas ignorer son peuple, et son père lui avait confié la responsabilité des siens.  
Que dirait-il à son retour, si Thrain apprenait que son fils avait tout délaissé sur un coup de tête pour sauver une elfe ?  
Non, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et espérer.  
Maussade, Thorin se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, alors qu'un bruissement attira son attention, mais il l'ignora superbement, n'accordant pas un regard à l'origine du bruit.  
Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et de nouveau, le bruissement se fit entendre, léger et doux. Puis un hululement qui le fit sursauter sur sa chaise.  
Une minuscule petite chouette blanche et fauve s'était posée juste devant lui, et hulula de nouveau en le fixant.  
C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un animal se comporter de la sorte. Il voulut le chasser d'un geste de la main, mais la bête l'esquiva, et se reposa en face de lui avec un hululement de mécontentement.

-Tiens, prend, et déguerpis, fit-il en lui lançant négligemment un morceau de pain, ou tu finiras au dîner de ce soir.

Mais la petite chouette ignora superbement le morceau de pain et vint directement se poser sur le bras de Thorin. Ce dernier faillit de nouveau la chasser d'un revers de ses puissantes mains de forgeron, mais il remarqua enfin un rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte.  
Intrigué, et mue par une bouffée d'espoir, il détacha délicatement le papier de la patte de l'animal. Cette fois, la petite chouette eut un hululement chaleureux, et retourna se poser sur le dossier de la chaise en face de lui, saisissant le morceau de pain sur son passage pour le picorer avec allégresse, savourant une pitance rudement mérité.

D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la lettre ou figurait de fines arabesques émeraudes. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit celle de Niphredil, mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
La signature en bas lui fit manquer un battement, et le prince nain blêmit.

_Thranduil._

Sans plus attendre, il lut le contenu du message, et alors qu'il découvrait les inquiétantes nouvelles, son regard s'emplit de désespoir et d'une rage sourde.  
Sa fille, brutalisée par les des orques... Et il pas le moindre mot sur les autres membres de la compagnie, ou sur son père...  
La mission avait donc échoué avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la montagne solitaire et à sa connaissance, il n'y avait que deux survivants en ce moment même aux mains des elfes.  
Le chagrin étreignit son cœur, et il hurla de rage en jetant au sol tout ce qu'il avait sous la main alors que les larmes commençaient à fuir ses yeux bleus.  
Dis fut attiré par le bruit, et lâcha un hoquet de stupéfaction devant la scène. Son enfant ne tarderait plus à naître, et son ventre était plus rond que jamais, mais Dis restait une naine forte, et elle lui saisit le bras avec force avant de l'attirer contre elle dans un geste fraternel :

-Mon frère, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il lui tendit la lettre, se fichait d'être vu dans un tel état par sa sœur, alors que son cœur volait douloureusement en éclats :

-J'aurais dû retenir notre père ! J'aurais dû interdire à Niphé de partir... Ils sont tous perdus à présent... Par ma faute ! Père est mort ! J'aurais dû pouvoir la protéger Dis, je le lui avais promis...

Thorin laissa son corps s'affaisser sur le sol, et s'abandonna à son chagrin et à ses remords, qui ne connaîtraient jamais de fin.

-Peut-être que d'autres ont rechapé aux orques ! S'exclama Dis pleine d'espoir, et Niphredil n'est pas perdu ! Le roi des elfes ne lui fera pas de mal, il le dit dans sa lettre !

-Ne comprends-tu pas ? Hurla Thorin en tentant de ravaler ses larmes, il veut que je lui prouve qu'elle est ma fille ! S'il existait pareil document, que crois-tu qu'un roi en ferait, Dis ? DIS-LE !

-Je... Je ne sais pas, fit-elle, en hésitant.

Mais en vérité, Dis savait. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire, comme craignant que cela ne devienne réel ensuite.

-Il la fera son otage, pour nous forcer la main à loisir, au mieux ! Sinon forcera à épouser son fils, cette limace arrogante ! Après cela, les elfes pourront prétendre aux richesses d'Erebor, voir au trône, Mahal nous en préserve ! Et comme il le dit dans sa lettre « Niphredil sera toujours traité avec l'égard qui sied à son rang », si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut Dis, tu peux être certaine qu'il prendra grand plaisir à la traiter en moins que rien !

-Non ! Refusa Dis, l'or d'Erebor est sous les pattes d'un dragon ! Je ne dis pas que sa requête est innocente... Mais c'est ta fille, elle est blessée et elle doit avoir peur... Tu dois la sortir de là, Thorin, l'or n'est rien, en comparaison de la vie de l'enfant que nous avons élevé ensemble... Si... si père n'est plus, il ne nous reste plus qu'elle...

Le prince nain passa sa journée à chercher une solution, tourna en rond dans ses appartements avec rage et désespoir. Il aurait tan voulu que Balin soit à ses côtés pour lui donner de sages conseils...  
Mais Balin avait disparu, et il ne lui restait plus que Nali, qui était à ses yeux un nain assez sage et digne de confiance pour lui venir en aide.  
Dis, même si elle était loin d'être stupide, était aveuglé par son amour pour Niphredil, et elle prenait bien trop à la légère l'idée de laisser le Grand Roi des Elfes immiscer dans leurs affaires.  
Il prit à part son beau-frère, et lui fit lire la lettre, lui confiant ses peurs et ses doutes comme il ne l'avait jamais depuis de départ de sa fille.

_Renoncer à elle, serait comme renoncer ressentir toute joie..._

Ils parlèrent ensemble de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit noire, jusqu'à ce que toutes les solutions et alternatives soient dites et minutieusement décortiquées. Plusieurs fois.  
Quand Nali partit, Thorin ne put trouver le sommeil qu'après de nombreux verres de tord-boyaux, et ses rêves se muèrent en de terribles cauchemars ou orques et elfes n'étaient que des bêtes sanguinaires qui détruisaient sa famille.  
Et c'est le lendemain matin, que plus épuiser encore que s'il n'avait pas dormir, que Thorin prit sa décision finale, et rédigea sa réponse au roi des elfes.

_Que Mahal me pardonne..._

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que Niphredil avait ouvert les yeux dans la maison de soin des elfes. Force-lui était d'admettre que leur magie faisait des merveilles, car de jour en jour, elle sentait ses forces lui revenir, lui permettant de se soustraire de plus en plus à la tyrannie de ses souffrances.  
Aujourd'hui, Naur lui donnait l'autorisation de quitter la maison de soins, ainsi que sa surveillance pour qu'elle puisse investir des appartements dans la cité des elfes, gracieusement offerts par le roi Thranduil.  
Thranduil. Ce roi de marbre, qui lui faisait si peur.  
Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur entretien qui fut dès plus bref, et elle redoutait la prochaine, craignant que sa correspondance avec Thorin ne soit pas à son goût, déchaînant la colère de ce roi de glace. Elle se souvint de son regard perçant avec un frisson. Ces yeux semblaient vous transpercer quand il vous regardait, mettant votre âme à nu devant son jugement qui promettait d'être impitoyable.

Durant ces jours, elle n'avait pas réussi à découvrir qui était l'ellon qu'elle avait rencontrée durant la nuit, Naur lui ayant assuré que nul ne venait ici au soir sur le ton de la promenade. Le médecin lui avait également dit qu'elle avait passé trois jours sans ouvrir les yeux, terrasser par la fièvre, et peut-être cette rencontre n'était que le fruit de son imagination.  
Heureusement, le prince Legolas était revenu de temps à autre, égayant ses journées mortellement ennuyeuses. Il était réellement gentil avec elle, et il venait la voir un jour sur deux pour prendre des nouvelles, lui assurant avec confiance qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à ce faire.  
Mais Niphredil ne saurait dire si elle aimait vraiment ces visites, ou si c'était pour elle un calvaire.  
Elle, qui n'avait été qu'un jouet entre les mains de l'orque pâle,jouet qu'il avait torturé jusqu'à la réduire à l'état de loque. Une loque, à peine l'ombre d'elle-même, couverte de bandage et faible, errant dans la maison de soins vêtue d'une robe blanche de malade.  
Comment pourrait-elle soutenir le regard d'un prince, aussi beau que puissant ?  
Ni le sien, ni celui de Naur qui était la bienveillance incarnée, ni d'aucunes autres personnes.  
Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de revoir Navri, plus que quelques instants, alors qu'il la réclamait presque chaque jour.  
Accompagnée de Naur, elle était venue à lui. Elle lui avait rendu visite, et avait lu dans le regard du nain une sincère inquiétude, mais surtout de la pitié, et même une pointe de dégoût quand il avait porté le regard sur son avant-bras, dans lequel un des orques pâles y avait profondément planté sa dague. Non, elle ne pouvait supporter que l'on la regarde ainsi, lui rappelant encore davantage ce qu'elle avait subi. Navri était reparti vers les Monts de Fer, et elle demeurait là, et cette différence de traitement raisonnait à ses oreilles comme une sentence muette.  
Malgré elle, les souvenirs de l'orque pâle ne cessaient de revenir la hanter, si bien que certaines nuits, elle croyait être de nouveau entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éveille en hurlant.

Assise sur son lit à chasser son ennui par des pensées sordides, elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir en tentant de chasser son appréhension, et sans surprise, c'est Legolas qui apparut, portant un tissu plier dans les mains. Il lui accorda un sourire et inclina la tête en signe de salutation.

_-Suilad, cund Legolas_, bonjour prince, dit-elle en sindarin, des mots qu'il lui avait appris durant ses visites les jours précédents.

_-Suilad,wen Niphredil, _demoiselle Niphredil. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car vous quittez enfin la maison des soins. Je pense sincèrement que c'est une très bonne chose, et pour l'occasion, je vous offre ceci.

Il lui tendit le vêtement bleu foncé qu'il avait dans les mains, et qui se révéla être robe de soie somptueuse, avec de longue manche blanche légère, et un décolleté brodé de fil d'argent.

-Elle est magnifique...

-Il est tant que vous quittiez les guenilles des guérisseurs, dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Je vous laisse l'enfiler, ensuite, rejoignez-moi dans le couloir, nous vous attendons avec Naur.

Il quitta la pièce, la laissant de nouveau seule. Niphredil fit glisser la robe de lin blanche, et jeta un œil au miroir non loin, même si elle savait que cela la dégoutterait.  
Son visage était encore teinté de quelques ecchymoses bleutées éparses, et plusieurs cicatrices se dessinaient encore un sillon rouge le long de son coté droit jusqu'à sa lèvre que Naur avait du recoudre.  
Mais son visage n'était pas le pire.  
Niphredil refusait toujours obstinément de regarder ce qu'il y avait sous les pansements lorsque Naur venait les changer. Voir les lacérations des griffes d'Azog sur ses membres et sur son corps maigre la rendait déjà malade.  
Elle repensait à Thorin, qui lui avait interdit de faire des travaux manuels durant toutes ses années pour la préserver.  
Quel regard poserait-il sur elle, aujourd'hui ?  
_Au moins, la robe que Legolas venait de lui offrir cacherait tout ça aux yeux du monde _songea-t-elle en tenant de ne pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie.  
Elle la passa, et sourit. Le prince elfe avait raison, cela allait lui faire du bien de ne plus être dans un lieu qui lui rappelait sans cesse son calvaire.  
Elle n'avait toujours pas recoiffé ses cheveux à la mode des nains, principalement par ce qu'elle était incapable de se regarder dans un miroir assez longtemps pour cela. Par conséquent, elle les laissait le plus souvent voler librement autour d'elle, lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, cachant son dos marqué.  
Avec appréhension, elle rejoint Legolas et Naur, éternellement vêtu de sa tunique de soie blanche à ceinture rouge dans le couloir. Les deux elfes la détaillèrent du regard, la faisant rougir, et Naur posa une main amicale sur son épaule qui n'était pas blessée et déclara :  
-Ma mission auprès de vous touche à sa fin. Sachez Niphredil, que s'il y a quoi que ce soit, et même si vous avez simplement envie de parler, vous pourrez venir me trouver, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, pour tout, maître Naur... Le royaume des forêts peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir un médecin tel que vous.

-J'accepte le compliment avec plaisir, déclara le médecin en souriant, mais il faudra malgré tout que quelqu'un surveille vos blessures. Je vous confie aux soins d'Amdir. C'est un médecin talentueux et un ellon joyeux, je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup à vous apporter.

-Naur je... Tenta-t-elle, visiblement inquiète à l'idée de rencontrer le médecin de guerre.

-Laissez-lui une chance, Niphredil, coupa Naur alors qu'il retira la main de son épaule en chasse une de ses mèches rousses, et si cela ne se passe pas bien, je promets que je reviendrais vers vous.

-Je connais bien Amdir, ajouta Legolas, un ellon aussi doux qu'Estë, valar de la médecine, je pourrais vous le présenter si vous voulez.

Niphredil acquiesça, et le prince sindar lui fit signe d'avancer vers la sortie de la bâtisse. Alors qu'il allait lui emboîter le pas, Naur le retint par le bras et s'approcha de son oreille :

-Elle est fragile, _cund vell, _prince bien-aimé, et malgré ses sourires, elle risque de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Surtout, ne la brusquez pas...

\- _Hannon le,_Naur, merci, je vous promets d'être vigilant, répondis Legolas, même si cette déclaration fit naître une question dans son esprit. Mais il ne la posa pas, tant par peur d'être entendu, que par la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

Niphredil attendait le prince devant la maison de soin. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, et elle regardait autour d'elle avec autant d'appréhension que d'émerveillement. La lumière dorée du soleil inondait la caverne des elfes, alors que ce dernier n'était pas visible à travers les voûtes de pierre ou de bois qui s'élevait autour d'elle. Des elfes s'affairaient un peu partout autour, l'air paisible et adsorber par leurs activités, se saluant brièvement sans ralentir leurs courses.  
Tout avait l'air si paisible, que Niphredil se surprit à se demander où se cachaient les elfes cruels et assassins dont son père lui avait tant parlé.  
Legolas la rattrapa rapidement et l'invita à la suivre à travers les dédales de bois taillé, lui présentant au passage la ville. Les elfes aimaient être ensemble, aussi les lieux de vie commune occupaient la place centrale à la ville, principalement des jardins, répartis sur plusieurs niveaux, et même un lac à l'eau d'un bleu-vert surprenant se trouvait à l'ouest de la ville. Les habitations étaient la plupart du temps taillé dans la roche dans les plus hauts niveaux des cavernes pour profiter au maximum de la luminosité des astres. Legolas montra également la salle du trône proche d'un des plus beaux jardins de la ville, ouverte aux yeux de tous et imposante, puis ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers pour aller plus haut vers la lumière.

-Ici, ce sont les appartements de mon père, dit-il en montrant un escalier qui montait encore, avec au bout, une imposante porte de bois. Plus loin, il lui en montra une autre similaire en dehors des escaliers, en lui indiquant que c'était les siens. Puis poursuit un chemin et au détour d'un couloir sinueux, il lui montra une autre porte, faite en bois blanc et ajouta : vos appartements sont là-bas.

-Ils... Ils sont voisins des vôtres ?

-Presque, oui, ce sont nos appartements dédiés aux invités du roi... Hélas, nous avons de moins en moins de visite, et ils sont bien trop souvent vides.

-C'est... C'est vraiment très gentil à vous Legolas... Mais...

-Ne me remerciez pas, la coupa-t-il, c'est une idée de mon père, et il ne tolérera aucun refus. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.

Les lieux étaient composés de trois pièces, toutes vaste aux murs de pierre d'un ocre chaleureux, un double salon avec tout le confort nécessaire, une chambre, ainsi une salle d'eau qui contenait une grande baignoire de pierre verte si grande qu'elle pouvait sans doute y faire une brasse.

-Ces lieux sont vôtres tant que vous serez ici. Vous y serez au calme, et en sécurité. D'autres vêtements sont à disposition dans l'armoire de votre chambre, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à en faire la demande.

Elle acquiesça doucement, mais une chose lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment, et elle décida de se lancer :  
-Legolas, puis-je me permettre une question ?

-Biensur, je vous en prie, répondit-il l'air intrigué, toujours un éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Combien de temps allez-vous me garder ici ? Avez-vous des nouvelles des miens ?

Des questions inévitables, il le savait. Du peu qu'elle lui laissait savoir d'elle, elle était intelligente, et elle savait sans doute qu'elle ne puisse pas repartir d'ici pour le moment, même si sa santé le lui permettait.

-Il n'y a pas traces de vos compagnons de route, souffla Legolas, uniquement celui qui est à la maison de soin. Pour le reste, vous êtes pour le moment encore trop...

-Legolas, soupira-t-elle, s'il vous plaît... Dites-moi la vérité, ou ne me dites rien, mais ne me mentez pas.

-Vous devriez discuter de cela avec le roi, répondit-il avec un soupçon de tristesse, puis en voyant son visage se fermer, il ajouta : ne le craignez pas ainsi, il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Niphredil ferma les yeux. Oui, elle devait aller le voir, elle le savait, et pourtant, la peur était là, la paralysant depuis plusieurs jours alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était inévitable :  
-Quand pensez-vous qu'il acceptera de me voir ?

-Je vous le ferez savoir dans la journée, déclara Legolas. Il fit mine de quitter la pièce, mais alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte :  
-Me permettez-vous une question à mon tour ? Puis voyant qu'elle acquiesça, il poursuivit : vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire, oui, comme si c'était hier... Vous étiez le premier elfe que je voyais de ma vie.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui, lorsque vous avez su qui j'étais ?

-J'avais peur, répondit-elle sincère, je pensais que vous m'empêcheriez de rentrer chez moi... J'avais peur que vous m'emmeniez ici, que vous me dites que je ne pourrais pas repartir voir ma famille...  
Legolas aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Qu'il ne l'aurait pas emmené à son père, et qu'elle n'aurait pas été retenue dans son royaume pour faire pression sur les nains d'Erebor.  
Mais il réalisa avec peine que oui, Niphredil avait eut raison de le fuir ce jour-là.  
Que sans doute, son père lui avait parler d'eux comme de croque-mitaines voleurs d'enfants... Et qu'aujourd'hui, en dépit de toutes leurs bonnes intentions envers elle, en dépit du fait qu'il haïssait les nains pour avoir arraché un nourrisson à son peuple, il savait qu'à ses yeux à elle, ils étaient toujours ces voleurs.

Au cœur de l'après-midi, l'on vint frapper à la porte de Niphredil, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrît une elfe aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'inclina devant-elle avec une mauvaise grâce évidente :  
-Bonjour dame Niphredil, je suis Tarnnadh. Le roi Thranduil m'a chargé de vous informer que vous dînerez en sa compagnie ce soir, à dix-neuf heures dans ses appartements. Il souhaite également que vous portiez ceci.

Elle ouvrit devant le regard surpris de la rousse un écrin bleuté contenait un magnifique collier d'émeraude et de mithril, qu'elle lui fourra ensuite dans les mains sans lui accorder un regard.  
Niphredil était complètement dépassé par les événements, et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à une telle invitation. Cependant, Tarnnardh, sa mission accomplie tourna les talons et la planta là, sans la moindre cérémonie, et elle ne put en apprendre plus de cette elfe aussi glaciale que son roi.  
Elle avait espéré un entretien aussi formel que bref, qui lui aurait permis de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Un entretien dans la salle du trône, entouré de témoin. Mais pas ça.  
Comme elle aurait voulu que Dis soit là pour lui donner des conseils, l'éclairer sur le comportement à adopter dans une telle situation. Mais Dis n'était pas là, et elle ne savait pas à qui demander de l'aide.  
Ou alors, elle n'irait pas à se dîner et dirait qu'elle était trop souffrante.  
_Oui, _songea-t-elle, _je n'irais pas, et nous aurons une entrevue un autre jour._

Vers dix-huit heures trente, l'on sonna à nouveau à sa porte, mais cette fois, c'est un ellon à la chevelure de miel et au regard vert chaleureux qui était là. Il était vêtu de la longue tunique blanche ceinte de rouge typique des guérisseurs, et dans une gracieuse révérence, il se présenta :

_-Mae Govanen, wen_ Niphredil, je suis Amdir, le médecin qui s'occupera de vous à l'avenir.

_-Mae Govanen,_ répondit-elle maladroitement en le regardant avec méfiance.

_Tous les elfes sont donc aussi beaux ? S_ongea-t-elle en observant l'ellon en face d'elle,_ comment peut-on déceler la ruse et le mensonge dans les yeux d'un peuple qui ne cesse jamais de rayonner ?_

-Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquiet, vous ne semblez pas prête pour vous rendre à votre dîner avec le roi.

-Je n'irai pas, dit-elle avec une pointe de détermination, je suis trop souffrante pour veiller ce soir...

Amdir écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et après avoir jeter un œil derrière lui, il s'invita dans ses appartements et saisit le poignet de la jeune elfe pour l'attirer à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux :

-Avez-vous perdu l'esprit de dire de telle chose ? Vous ne pouvez refuser l'invitation du roi ! Tout juste si vous étiez sur votre lit de mort !

\- Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Gémit-elle avant d'ajouter avec véhémence, qu'attend t-il donc de moi ?! Jamais un roi ne s'isolerait avec une demoiselle, là d'où je viens, c'est terriblement inconvenant !

-Le roi Thranduil souhaite se montrer courtois en ne vous imposant pas une longue discussion sous le regard soupçonneux de sa cour ! Refuser serait une insulte, et croyez-moi, il vous le ferait amèrement regretter. Hors de question que vous découvriez Vert-Bois dans de telle condition !Asseyez-vous, et par pitié faites moi confiance, nous allons tenté de mettre à profit le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, car il n'est pas question d'être en retard !

Il posa avec délicatesse une main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui et se saisit de ses cheveux :

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous faire quelque chose de simple mais de pratique, que vos cheveux ne viennent pas traîner dans votre assiette durant le repas. Mais par pitié, ne dites rien à Legolas, implora-t-il, s'il me voyait coiffer les cheveux d'une elleth, il en rirait pendant un âge !

Niphredil s'était laissé emporter par l'énergie de cette ellon, et sourit à ses derniers mots. Il lui avait apporté son aide avec tellement de spontanéité et de conviction qu'elle n'aurait sue le repousser.  
Naur lui avait décidément choisi plus qu'un médecin pour sa sortie de la maison de soins, mais aussi un ange gardien.

-Je vous remercie, Amdir, pour votre aide... Dit-elle légèrement penaude de s'être emporter un peu plus tôt, je ne connais pas vos usages, je suis perdu dans cette cité... Mon père me disait que vous étiez... Différents.

-Votre père n'a passé que deux heures durant toute sa vie dans cette cité, j'avoue être curieux de savoir ce qu'il vous a dit de nous, rétorqua Amdir en tressant ses mèches de cheveux d'un geste doux et rapide.

-Oh, dit-elle en se reprenant, simplement que vous n'aimiez pas les étrangers.

Amdir laissa échapper un rire cristallin et répondit :  
-Ah non, cela, n'est pas exact. Nous aimons beaucoup avoir la visite des voyageurs qui nous apporte les nouvelles du monde ! Mais les voyageurs se raréfient de plus en plus... Cela doit faire prêt d'un siècle qu'aucun dignitaire étranger n'a pas partagé la table du roi ! Je suis sûr que les cuisines ont dû redoubler d'efforts pour ce soir !

Amdir venait de finir une demi-queue ou ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus par deux tresses, puis il se releva pour dire plus sérieusement :  
-Je peux comprendre votre appréhension envers nous. Vous êtes loin de chez vous, et de votre famille... Legolas dit que vous n'avez même jamais vu d'elfe avant lui, et aujourd'hui, vous êtes au cœur de notre cité... Une cité dont vous ne connaissez pas langue ou les usages... Alors, prenez ce conseil : acceptez la main que le roi vous tendra, car toute amitié est précieuse, et la sienne par-dessus tout.

Niphredil eut tout juste le temps de mettre le collier de saphir, qu'Amdir la pressa de partir. Elle quitta ses nouveaux appartements avec l'impression qu'une main lui tordait les boyaux tant elle était inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver dans les appartements du roi elfe, tentant de se persuader que cela pourrait être un moment presque agréable.  
Elle marcha au côté d'Amdir d'un pas lent, trouvant étrange de devoir être accompagné pour parcourir la centaine de mètres qui la séparait des appartements du roi, mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans sa présence. Il l'abreuva de derniers conseils en montant les quelques marches qui conduisaient la porte, leva le lourd loquet de la porte et l'entrouvrit :

-Moi, je n'entre pas. Bonne chance, _Wen_ Niphredil, demoiselle.

_-Hannone le, Amdir, ten enoumentiellva ! _à notre prochaine rencontre !

Ce dernier rit et répondit _: Tenn' enomentiellva_, le sindarin est une vraie plaie pour les étrangers, mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Niphredil entra timidement dans la demeure du roi. C'était très différent des appartements qui lui avaient été alloués, plus sombre, plus luxueux et bien plus grand. Elle passa un petit corridor au mur clair ou reposait plusieurs manteaux de différentes couleurs ainsi que plusieurs armes, et pénétra dans un vaste salon au parquet d'ébène.  
Il y avait une grande bibliothèque le long d'un mur prêt d'un grand balcon blanc qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le royaume, et au-dessus, l'on apercevait le ciel. Non loin, une table recouverte d'une nappe rouge sang, avec dessus, bien plus de délicieux mets qu'ils ne pourraient en manger en un repas. Le roi était assis dans un crapaud de cuir brun installé prêt d'une table basse sous la bibliothèque, son regard bleu la fixant avec intensité. Il l'observa un instant, puis se leva et dit en posant son volume sur une étagère :

-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation, demoiselle Niphredil. Par ailleurs, je vois que vous portez mes saphirs avec élégance.

-C'est vous que je remercie, roi Thranduil, pour la générosité que vous faites preuve à mon égard. L'appartement que vous m'avez alloué est fabuleux, ainsi que cette robe...

Car elle n'avait à présent plus de doute là-dessus, ce n'est pas Legolas qui était à l'origine de cette robe, qui était exactement de la même couleur que les saphirs. Ca, ou le prince et le roi avaient débattu chiffons ensemble durant l'après-midi, ou bien Legolas n'avait accompli sa mission qu'à moitié, ce matin, obligeant son père à dépêcher une servante dans l'après-midi pour achever sa tâche.  
Le roi inclina la tête, mais ses prunelles qui semblaient brûler d'un feu de glace ne la quittaient pas. Il se saisit d'une carafe de vin et empli deux verres de cristal et fit un geste léger de la main vers le siège en face de lui :

-Prenez place, damoiselle.

Elle s'exécuta, et s'assit à son tour dans un crapaud de cuir en face de Thranduil. Le roi leva son verre à son attention, et savourant le contenu rubis qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge, les yeux mi-clos pendant quelque secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune elfe, qui lorgnait son verre avec appréhension.

-Craignez-vous que je vous empoisonne ?

-Nullement, répondit-elle en jetant malgré tout un regard d'appréhension à son verre, seulement... On dit que le vin que l'on sert en forêt noire est en tout point différent avec ceux du reste du monde ? Qu'il est plus... Corsé.

-Les rumeurs ont raison, approuva le roi avec un sourire fier, jugez-en part vous-même, je puis vous garantir que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Niphredil trempa ses lèvres dans son verre de cristal, et elle dut reconnaître que ce vin était une pure merveille. À la fois doux et fruité, mais corsé comme aucun autre sur sa fin, lui arrachant un bref toussotement qui fit sourire le roi.  
Bien que toutes ses politesses qui suivirent à propos du vin furent charmantes, les échanges creux n'intéressaient guère l'elfine qui restait suspicieuse à l'égard de son interlocuteur. Alors qu'elle vida son deuxième verre et que le roi en eut bu le double, elle tenta :

-Avez-vous eut des nouvelles de mon père ?

\- Êtes-vous si pressé de nous quitter ? Esquiva-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en se tendant, vous disiez pourtant être satisfaite en arrivant dans mes appartements...

-Je le suis, coupa-t-elle, s'attirant un regard vaguement courroucé, mai sil n'y a nulles richesses en ce monde qui pourraient combler le vide que représente l'absence des miens, roi Thranduil.

Néanmoins, cette déclaration sembla détendre le roi, qui l'invita à passer à table sans rien ajouté sur ce sujet. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, car après lui avoir fait signe de commencer à manger, il leur resservit une coupe de vin à chacun et ajouta :

-Les héritiers de Durin semblent penser que les richesses d'Erebor valent plus que la vie de leurs proches. Votre père vous a-t-il déjà dit combien de fois Thror a rit aux mises en garde des sages de ce monde ? Sa soif d'or l'avait rendu fou, tout comme elle a rendu fou Thrain, qui vous a mener sur la route qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie, et qui l'a sans-doute tuer, lui et ses compagnons.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, et faillit lui demandait d'où il savait cela, puis se ravisa. Peut-être était-ce Navri. Mais pourquoi aurait-il révélé tant de choses, non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Navri était un nain, et un nain gardait farouchement ses secrets.  
Réfléchissant à la réponse la plus juste à apporter, elle vida son verre malgré son esprit qui commencer à s'embrumer et répondit calmement :

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Thrain ?

-Thrain a disparu, tout comme les cinq autres nains qui marchaient avec vous. Répondit le roi d'un ton las. Je sais que vous vous rendiez à Erebor, quoi qu'il puisse vous en coûter. Je le sais, car j'ai vu la cupidité dévoré son esprit jadis. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il aurait pris une demoiselle elfe dans sa compagnie.

-Je pense que si, vous le savez, roi Thranduil, répondit-elle calmement, bien que la conversation avec de Thrain lui revînt en lui brisant le cœur à nouveau.

-Dites-le, ordonna-t-il froidement en la fixant avec intensité.

-Thrain voulait que je l'accompagne, car je suis née elfe, et il pensait que ma présence pourrait faciliter la discussion entre nous, et le royaume des forêts si nous venions à nous rencontrer.

-Nous y sommes, fit le roi sylvestre avec un sourire mauvais. Thrain allait prendre notre route, et agiter une elfine sous mon nez en cas de litige, tel un ver au bout d'un hameçon... Voilà qui est digne d'un homme qui revendique un trône, se moqua-t-il en piquant avec un couteau dans une viande et la ramena jusqu'à son assiette en poursuivant :Tu ne sembles pas stupide, elfine, quel âge as-tu ?

-Qu... Quatre-vingts ans, je crois...

-Quatre-vingts ans... Trop jeune pour tomber dans les mains d'un orque, fit-il en repoussant son assiette avec une soudaine mine dégoutté et se leva, trop jeune pour prendre une route si dangereuse, et trop jeune pour qu'un seigneur veuille vous sacrifier comme une vulgaire chèvre contre quelques faveurs.

-Il n'allait pas...

-Oh si, il allait, poursuivit-il en s'approchant lentement, vous êtes une elfe, et je devine sans mal qu'il ne vous aimait pas beaucoup. Allait-il donc se soucier de ce qui vous arriverez, à partir du moment où il obtenait ce qu'il voulait ? Des vivres, des armes ? Imaginez, dit-il en frôlant sa nuque, ce qu'il m'aurait laissé vous faire, pour une armée...

Niphredil réprima un frisson alors qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son dos, alors que sa présence embaumait l'air d'une fragrance délicate de cèdre fruitée. Cet elfe n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, il y avait une grande part d'ombre en lui, et le reste n'était que mystère. Un mélange aussi terrifiant qu'hypnotisant.

\- Vous ne m'aurez rien fait de pire que les tortures que m'a infligées l'orque pâle, murmura la jeune elleth en se retournant pour faire face au roi qui lui lança un regard surprit.

Cependant, le seigneur elfe refusait de laisser paraître son trouble et suivit dans sa lancée, ignorant ces propos qui le blessèrent plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre, et il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- La vérité ne va pas tarder à vous exploser au visage, Nipherdil... Et vous avez déjà tant souffert... Mais je crains que votre père ne vous aide pas à repartir d'ici.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de mon père, et vous refusez de m'en parler, roi Thranduil ? Pourquoi ? Lacha-t-elle sur un ton sec, perdant patience à ce jeu qui prenait une tournure de plus en plus dangereuse. A présent, elle voulait juste que cela finisse, et quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

-Oui, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne m'a répondu ! Et puis-ce que tu tiens tant à le savoir, naïve enfant, pour toi, il ne fera rien du tout ! Tu m'entends ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes alors que les mots, prenaient douloureusement un sens dans son esprit, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous mettez ! Jamais Thorin ne m'abandonnerait ici ! JAMAIS ! VOUS ETES UN MENTEUR ! UN MENTEUR ET UN TRAITE !

-Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à moi sur ce ton, petite Niphredil ! répondit-il avec colère en la saisissant par les épaules pour la plaquer contre un mur avec force, ce que je vous dis est la pure vérité ! Votre père a refusé de me transmettre un document prouvant que vous êtes lié à lui ! Il craignait bien trop pour l'or d'Erebor ! Il craignait sans doute que je vous utilise de manière bien indigne et réclame une part d'un trésor enfoui sous un dragon ! Un or dont il ne dispose pas, mais qu'il croit siens, et dont il en rêve, à en perdre la tête !

Le roi s'approcha de son oreille et murmura : tu l'as entendu gémir dans son sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? Gémir après l'or d'Erebor... Il a préféré ses rêves d'or à une épouse, et maintenant, ils les préfèrent à toi... Sans ce document, tu n'es plus rien qu'une orpheline, petite...

La jeune elleth voulu se débattre, mais le roi elfe était bien trop fort. Alors la colère laissait place au désespoir, les larmes fuyaient ses yeux à présent, et Niphredil s'effondra, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Thranduil, ne sachant plus qui était ses amis, de ses ennemis.  
Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte quand Thranduil la serra dans ses bras, trop anéantit par le chagrin. Elle ne se rendit pas plus compte qu'il la poussa à s'asseoir au sol, la serrant toujours contre lui comme si c'était sa propre fille, et se maudit d'avoir dit des mots si durs à une enfant dont le cœur était déjà en ruine.  
Sa colère l'avait aveuglée, et le vin l'avait fait parler avec violence. Mais en vérité, il n'était pas en colère après elle, mais après l'héritier de Durin. Il avait volé cette enfant au siens, l'avait contraint à l'errance et bercé de mensonges, pour finalement, quoi ?

_C'est cruel, même venant de la part d'un nain..._

-J'aurais préféré mourir, gémit-elle dans ses bras alors qu'elle était secouée de tremblements, être en paix dans le royaume de Mandos...

-Shhhh...

Thranduil ferma les yeux et se mit à psalmodier dans une langue ancienne, alors que doucement, Niphredil s'endormit dans ses bras, sous le charme d'une magie bien plus ancienne encore que l'elfe qui en faisait usage.

_Cela ne doit pas être,_ fit la voix sévère d'Elrond, surgissant de ses souvenirs, _jamais. Nous n'avons pas le droit de jouer avec la mémoire des nôtres. Ce serait cruel, et les rendraient dépendants de nous._

Ignorant ses souvenirs, il psalmodia encore de longues minutes, et fermant à nouveaux les yeux pour coller son front contre celle de la rousse endormie, et continua sa supplique alors qu'il entra dans son esprit.  
Un esprit doux, innocent, dangereusement fragilisé, ne lui opposant aucune résistance alors qu'il fouilla dans ses souvenirs les plus récents. Il vit à travers ses yeux les orques qui l'avaient violenté, et la nausée lui vint, ainsi qu'un sentiment de rage si puissant que ses mains en tremblèrent. Il aurait voulu se détourner, mais il ne le pouvait pas, sans quoi, elle n'oubliait jamais. Car il le savait d'expérience, jamais l'on ne pouvait oublier les atrocités du Mordor, une fois qu'on les avait vus.

Quand il eut enfin fini, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sofa avant de s'asseoir en face, se servant une nouvelle coupe de vin.

_Les choses seront différentes demain... Mais que vais-je faire de toi, petite fille ?_

Tout cela n'avait pas été planifié. Ni sa venue, ni le fait que son couard de père refuserait ce misérable bout de papier. Un papier en vertu de quoi il aurait laissé libre cours à son imagination pour donner une leçon d'humilité au prince déchu, lui demandant promesses, de l'or, et pourquoi pas quelques autres fantaisies avant de renvoyer la petite elfe aux siens.  
Sien, qui, il l'avait aperçut, ne représentait pas une menace pour elle.

_Peut-être même l'ont-ils vraiment aimé_, songea-t-il sans parvenir à comprendre comment un membre de la lignée de Durin, avait put aimer un jour autre chose que l'or, et lui même.

_Comme si j'aurais imposé à mon fils une épouse qui n'a rien de noble, seulement un père adoptif en exil de son propre royaume...Stupide nain..._

A présent, il aurait l'air d'un fieffé imbécile s'il la renvoyée sans rien attendre en échange.  
A présent, il ne savait plus comment tirer son épingle de ce jeu qui n'avait rapporté que des larmes et de la souffrance.

Il se resservit un autre verre de vin, à la recherche d'une réponse. Puis un autre, pour tenter de chasser ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Des atrocités, qu'il avait non seulement vues comme s'il y était, mais qu'il avait ressentit.

Un ressentit qui lui fit vider bien plus qu'un verre cette nuit là.

_Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi maintenant, petite elfe ?_

.

.  
**Fin de chapitre !**

.  
La plume est à vous !

Laissez votre avis par reviews, je ne mange pas les gens, quoi qu'ils disent, c'est (presque) promis !


	9. 9 Pour vous servir

**chapitre 9. Pour vous servir**

**.  
.**

Legolas pénétra à pas de loup dans les appartements de son père, alors que le matin était encore jeune. Le roi était d'ordinaire plutôt matinal, et il espérait le trouver déjà debout et apprêter pour se rendre à la réunion avec les nobles du royaume prévu pour dans la matinée, et disposé à lui raconter son repas de la veille au soir avec leur invitée.  
Il avait veillé tardivement prêt de sa fenêtre, espérant voir passé Niphredil pour lui demander des nouvelles, mais il ne l'avait pas vu.

Alors qu'il passa le corridor, l'esprit léger, il s'immobilisa, stupéfait du tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Le roi était affalé dans son éternel crapaud de cuir, encore vêtu de ses atouts de la veille, avec autour de lui un unique verre de vin et une multitude de carafes vides, et allongé dans le sofa en face de lui, Niphredil. La jeune elfine était étendu, inconsciente, l'air paisible, une fine couverture sur elle pour lui tenir chaud.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, alors qu'il s'approcha rapidement de la jeune elfe, s'agenouillant face à elle, que lui avez-vous fait ?

Thranduil lui jeta un regard noir, et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de soupirer douloureusement :

-Elle dort, rien de plus. Elle se réveillera d'ici deux ou trois heures. Ramène là à ses appartements. Qu'elle finisse sa nuit et se rafraîchisse. Mets un garde devant sa porte, et ne la laisse pas se balader en ville tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu à nouveau.

-Vous lui avez fait quelque chose, souffla Legolas en se retournant vers son père ne sachant pas si il devait être impressionné, ou effrayé.

-Tu avais raison, fils, son âme allait faiblir, rongé par le souvenir de la cruauté des orques et de ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir... Expliqua-t-il en tentant de se lever de son crapaud avant de se laisser retomber sans grâce. Le danger devrait être écarté à présent, car j'ai regardé dans ses souvenirs pour en effacer ce qu'il y avait de pire... En partie... Il ne reste plus qu'à m'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Vous avez effacé sa mémoire... À quel point ? Se souviendra-t-elle de qui elle est ? D'où elle vient ?

-Oui... Lâcha le souverain, las en repoussant son verre de vin devant lui d'un air dégoutté, faire disparaître plus que quelques heures dans sa vie pousseraient son esprit à chercher ce qui manque, et la conduirait à la folie... Il faudra être vigilant, Legolas, j'ignore quand, si ce sera dans un mois, dix ans ou un millénaire, mais un jour, elle se souviendra... Et je devrais recommencer.

-Combien de fois ? Questionna le prince, inquiet.

-Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire, soupira le roi.

_Il est encore saoul... Que s'est-il passé hier soir pour qu'il en vienne à boire jusqu'à l'aube ? _

La seule certitude du prince elfe, était qu'il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose de particulier hier soir entre son père et la demoiselle, sans qu'il ne parvienne à imaginer quoi.  
Une chose qui avait profondément touché le roi, à tel point qu'il avait usé d'un pouvoir dangereux, qu'il avait juré de ne jamais utiliser, risquant de tout simplement détruire l'esprit de la jeune elleth. Mais un risque n'était rien, car Legolas savait que si Thranduil avait ce choix, c'est qu'il avait la certitude de ne pas avoir d'autre solution pour sauver l'elfine d'une vie aussi mélancolique que courte.

Délicatement, Legolas déposa Niphredil sur son lit, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, et s'éclipsa pour se rendre à la réunion avec les quatre maisons noble de Vert-Bois, afin d'y remplacer son père.  
Ce dernier n'était certainement pas en état de présider un conseil ce jour, vu qu'il était incapable de tenir debout. Mais son fils l'avait déjà remplacé par le passé, et à plusieurs reprises. Les quatre nobles ne se formaliseraient pas de ce changement de dernière minute. Du moins, il l'espérait.

La réunion lui sembla interminable, et malgré ses espoirs, les Seigneurs posèrent bien trop de questions à son goût, s'intéressant particulièrement à Niphredil, dont tout le monde parlait, sans jamais la voir, allant jusqu'à s'intérroger sur la raison qui poussait Thranduil à la garder recluse.  
Ce n'est que sur les coups de midi qu'il put enfin retourner vers les appartements de l'elfine au cheveux de , mais il trouva la porte fermée la clé, et étonna, il se mit à tambouriner dessus :

-Niphredil ! C'est moi, Legolas ! Ouvrez !

\- Certainement pas ! S'écria une voix féminine.

_-Elle est comme ça depuis une demi-heure,_ déclara la voix de Wilwarin en sindarin derrière lui,_ il n'y a rien à faire, elle a seulement accepté de laisser entrer Amdir..._

_-Une damoiselle qui se barricade pour ne pas te voir,_ déclara Legolas en lui adressant un regard moqueur, je dirais bien que cela ne me surprend pas, mais ce serait mentir.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, déclara le guerrier d'une voix presque gémissante, le roi exige sa présence depuis près d'une demi-heure, et ils restent enfermés là-dedans à bavasser ! Ton père me fera nettoyer toutes les écuries de la ville si elle tarde davantage !

-Niphredil, quel grief avez-vous donc contre mon ami ? Demanda Legolas, en haussant la voix, aussi curieux que désireux de démêler cette histoire.

-Il a voulu me traîner dans les appartements de votre père de force, comme du bétail ! S'il est puni, ce sera tant mieux, peut-être cela lui apprendra-t-il la courtoisie !

Legolas se retourna vers Wilwarin qui fit un geste d'impuissance, la mine navrée. Il fit un pas vers la porte, et posa délicatement sa main dessus avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :  
-Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes manières épouvantables, _wen _Niphredil... Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi grossier envers une dame, et cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en fais la promesse.

Legolas inclina la tête en signe d'approbation, et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit après que les deux elfes reclus à l'intérieur aient échangé quelques murmures.  
C'est Amdir qui l'avait ouverte, jetant un regard réprobateur et légèrement moqueur au capitaine des éclaireurs. Niphredil se tenait à côté de lui, apprêter comme le roi Thranduil l'avait souhaité, et visiblement prêt à partir. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Legolas, le prince fut étonné de ne pas y voir la même tristesse qu'à l'accoutumer. Non, son regard avait changé, aujourd'hui flottait un air mutin sur les traits de la jeune elleth où les traces de violences passés avaient presque totalement disparu.

-Allez-vous bien_, Wen _Niphredil ? Demanda le prince avec un air soucieux, votre dîner avec mon père s'est-il bien passé ?

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, prince Legolas. Pour ce qui est du dîner... Hé bien, je pense que vous connaissez ce genre de soirée en sa compagnie mieux que moi : du vin, des chants grivois, des danseuses... En résumé, une fête du tonnerre !

Legolas écarquilla les yeux de surprises devant ses propos, stupéfait, et c'est le rire cristallin de Wilwarin à ses côtés qui le ramena à la réalité alors qu'à son tour, Amdir s'esclaffait.

-Oui, je reconnais là mon père, approuva-t-il avec un sourire hilare à présent, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer pareille scène, vous devriez vous hâter, demoiselle. Wilwarin me dit que vous êtes déjà en retard.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner, proposa Wilwarin en posant une main sur son dos.

Main qu'elle délogea de son omoplate d'un simple geste de l'épaule agacé avant de lui répondre sans un regard :  
-La demeure du roi est à moins de cent mètres, je ne vais ni me perdre, ni m'enfuir, maître éclaireur.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se mit en route d'un pas fier, laissant les trois ellons en plan, la suivant des yeux, sidéré par le brusque changement de comportements de la jeune elleth qui ne parvenait pas à soutenir leurs regards la veille.

-Quoi que votre père lui est dit ou fait hier, souffla Amdir avec un regard suspicieux, il l'a ramené à la vie... Je suis persuadé qu'aujourd'hui seulement, nous venons de rencontrer Niphredil, telle qu'elle fut avant sa terrible mésaventure.

-Un minois charmant, et un sacré caractère, assura Wilwarin d'un air rieur et sans la moindre rancune, je comprends maintenant pourquoi les nains ont voulu la garder pour eux ! J'espère qu'elle reste parmi nous quelque temps, cela promet d'être terriblement amusant !

Niphredil entra dans les appartements du roi à d'un pas léger et prudent, toujours aussi impressionné que la veille d'entrer dans ses lieux majestueux et sévère. Sans surprise ce dernier l'attendait non loin de là, debout sur son balcon, les yeux fixés sur son royaume grouillant de vie.

-Vous êtes en retard, Niphredil.

-Nuit difficile, déclara-t-elle calmement en s'avançant vers lui. Du moins, j'imagine, car à mon dernier souvenir, je suis assis dans votre salon avec un verre de vin.

Cette déclaration attira l'attention du Grand Roi des Elfes qui lui jeta un regard vaguement, tant étonné par ce brusque changement d'attitude que par sa déclaration. Il fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la scrutant avec intensité. Elle baissa les yeux, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle lui demanda :  
-Avez-vous eut des nouvelles de mon père, roi Thranduil ?

-Nous en avons parlé hier, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête, troublée par la révélation du roi des elfes. Cette réponse arracha un imperceptible sourire satisfait à Thranduil, qui se détendit. Elle avait oublié leur conversation, comme elle avait du oublier plus de la moitié de son séjour parmi les orques. Il avait regardé dans son esprit malgré sa réticence à faire un tel acte qu'il trouvait violent et intrusif, et il avait choisi d'en retirer ce qu'il y avait de pire. Assez pour qu'elle ne souffre plus de ses souvenirs immondes, mais avec suffisamment de prudence, pour qu'elle ne se perde pas elle-même.

-L'offre que votre père m'a faite est une insulte, affirma-t-il avec une dureté, mentant délibérément afin de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de la veille.

Thorin avait proposé plusieurs coffres d'ors et de pierres précieuses, mais l'or, Thranduil en avait déjà, c'est tout autre chose qu'il voulait. Il voulait un moyen de faire pression sur ses nains, un moyen de découvrir leurs secrets, et leurs secrets valaient bien plus que quelques coffres de richesses.

Mesurant soigneusement l'impact de ses mots en observant sa jeune interlocutrice, il poursuivit calmement : vous resterez dans le royaume des forêts jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. Et vous travaillerez à mon service, comme servante en attendant.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit-elle en se raidissant alors que la colère commencer à pointer tant dans sa voie que dans ses traits, chassant la peur qu'elle avait de ce roi. Qu'espérez-vous de lui ? L'or d'Erebor ? Il ne l'a plus en sa possession ! Nous menons une vie simple dans les montagnes bleues, que désirez-vous que vous ne puissiez déjà avoir ?

\- Voir la lignée de Durin revenir à la raison et faire preuve d'humilité ! Tonna-t-il avec force. Les voir demander pardon pour le mal qu'ils ont fait, aux régions de l'Est en attirant le dragon, détruisant ainsi des milliers de vies innocentes !

-Alors vous aurez le plaisir de voir la fille de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne récurer votre sol à genoux avec toute l'humilité que vous trouverez séant, siffla-t-elle avec un regard assassin. Après tout, je suis votre prisonnière, vous disposez de moi comme il vous plaît.

Thranduil sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui, car jamais aucune elle ne s'était permise de lui répondre de la sorte. De la colère, mais aussi une étincelle de curiosité. Elle avait grandi parmi des nains sans roi ni royaume, et son attitude sauvage n'était pas une surprise en y repensant, ni dénuée d'un certain charme qui lui rappelait Vert-Bois dans les temps anciens.

-Préféreriez-vous que je vous jette dehors, aux mains des orques ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Je préférerais assainir le marais des morts à la petite cuillère plutôt que d'avoir à servir l'elfe qui a abandonné ma famille à l'errance, et à la mort ! S'emporta-t-elle en s'écartant du roi.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout, petite elfe sans cervelle ! Tonna-t-il en la tutoyant inconsciemment, nous t'avons sauvé la vie alors que tu allais devenir le jouer d'orques cruelles qui ne t'auraient épargné aucune souffrance ! Il m'apparaît qu'un minimum de gratitude soit le bienvenu, ainsi que tu te rendes utile tant que tu es parmi nous !

_Touché._ Songea le roi alors qu'il vit la demoiselle rousse pâlir, satisfait. Cette elfine au caractère de nain pourrait potentiellement être apprivoisé avec de la patience, et du temps.  
Or, Thranduil avait les deux.

Il regarda d'un air interrogateur Niphredil défaire son collier pour le poser sur la table non loin d'elle d'un geste délicat alors qu'elle lui dit d'une voix mutine :  
-Je doute que vos servantes portent des pierres précieuses... Quels sont vos ordres, monseigneur ?

Les yeux du roi s'éclairèrent d'une lueur glacée et il lui fit signe de la suivre pour lui faire le tour du reste de ses appartements.  
Au vu de la seule pièce qu'elle avait vu, Niphredil se dit que sa tâche serait aisée, puis il la mena dans le salon privé, bureau, puis sa chambre, la loggia et la salle d'eau. Partout régnait un désordre semblable à celui qu'aurait pût provoquer une horde de gobelins enragés : les rideaux étaient déchirés et recousus ensemble de manière grossière, des affaires diverses jonchaient le sol, des verres et des carafes de vin était posés un peu partout, parfois couverts de poussières. Et dans tout ça, pas la moindre trace d'une reine des elfes sylvestres. Ou de la moindre présence féminine.

\- Voilà ta tâche en tant que servante du roi : remets tout ça en ordre. Tu dépoussiéras mes bibelots ainsi que ma bibliothèque, laveras mon linge et veilleras à ce qu'il y ait toujours du vin en quantité disponible. À l'occasion, tu auras également un rôle d'échanson lors de certaines réunions avec la noblesse.

-Si c'est là votre désir, acquiça-t-elle sans conviction alors qu'il avait la mena vers la porte d'entrée, révélant une porte dans le vestibule d'entrée. Ce dernier donné sur une grande chambre avec vue sur le royaume, bien plus simple que le reste des lieux, avec néanmoins tout le confort nécessaire.

-Voici tes nouveaux appartements. Tu pourras les arranger comme bon vous semble. Sache que je me passerais de ta présence entre 21h et que je prends mon déjeuner à six heures chaque matin. Entre-temps, tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble dans le royaume.

-Thranduil ? Demanda-t-elle, se laissant porté par sa curiosité, je ne crois pas avoir rencontré dame votre épouse...

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de menace, et ne répondit rien, la plantant là, et sortit rejoindre son peuple.

A contre-cœur, Niphredil se changea pour une tenue gris perle moins précieuse et commença sa tâche. Elle ne revit pas Thranduil avant le soir, et ce dernier semblait d'humeur massacrante, et ne lâcha pas le moindre mot, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur quelques documents rédiger en sindarin. Quand Niphredil disparut, puis revint avec son dîner, il ne leva les yeux et desserra enfin les dents :  
-Tu devrais aller dîner dans les jardins du trône avec mon fils et ses hommes. Je te donne congé pour la soirée à présent.

L'esprit sombre, Niphredil décida néanmoins d'obéir au roi sans discuter, et s'éclipsa, laissant le Grand Roi des Elfes seul à son repas qu'il entama d'un air maussade.  
Seul avec le silence.

_Vous ne m'aurez rien fait de pire que les tortures que m'a infligé l'orque pâle, _ses paroles qu'elle lui avait dites sans pouvoir s'en souvenir, et qui le torturait encore.

Les nains semblaient l'avoir décrit à cette enfant comme le pire des monstres, à tel point qu'elle le croyait capable d'agir comme la plus infâme créature de ce monde.  
Dans un mouvement de rage, il jeta tout ce qui occupé la table sur le sol, n'épargnant que la carafe de vin, qu'il saisit pour en avaler une grande rasade.  
Pour impressionner qui s'encombrerait-il d'un verre ? Voilà bien des siècles que nul n'avait partagé sa vie...  
De nouveau, le calme, et ce silence qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles à l'en rendre fou alors que raisonner ses paroles qui lancinaient son âme.  
La carafe fut rapidement vidée, et il s'en saisit d'une autre, et ce ne fut pas la dernière.  
Le vin, sa seule compagnie depuis trop de temps pour qu'il ne puisse le compter.  
Le Grand Roi des Elfes était puissant et riche, mais malgré cela, malgré son peuple jovial, la solitude le dévorait de l'intérieur, et transformer son cœur en pierre.  
À qui parler ? À son fils, pour qu'il ait ensuite mauvaise opinion de lui ? À son peuple, qui douterait ensuite de son jugement ?  
Non, il était seul. Et c'est avec cette pensée obsédante qu'il tituba autant sous l'effet de l'alcool que par cette sensation de solitude, et se laissa choir sur son lit de plume sans cérémonie.  
Il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Dormir, voilà ce qui le faisait tant boire. Dormir, pour que son éternité passe plus vite.

Niphredil de son côté s'était rapidement changé avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds, pressé de quitter cette ambiance oppressante qui régnait dans la demeure du seigneur elfe.  
Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon d'un pas rapide, et perdu dans ses pensées, elle rentra dans une personne qui avancer d'un pas plus lent. La jeune elleth, légèrement sonné s'excusa platement, et fut étonné d'entendre la voix rieuse de Legolas :  
-Ce n'est rien, ma chère. Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin parmi nous ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous tombez à pic, si je puis dire... Je me demandais s'il y avait une taverne, ou un lieu similaire dans votre cité. J'ai envie de voir la vie, et d'entendre rire.

Trop heureux de l'entendre tenir de tels propos, il ne lui posa pas d'avantage de questions et la conduit dans le jardin central du refuge ou plusieurs elfes se retrouvaient pour la nuit dans une ambiance légère et festive. Bien qu'impressionné devant la vingtaine d'elfes qui la dévisagèrent avec curiosité, elle prit une grande inspiration et leur répondit par un sourire timide.  
Elle retrouva Amdir avec un sourire sincère, avec à ses côtés Wilwarin, qui s'inclina devant elle avec respect avant de lui mettre une coupe de vin dans les mains, désireux de mettre loin d'eux la mésaventure de la matinée.  
Elle reconnut également Tarnnadh non-loin de là, qui lui jeta un regard étrange avant de lui adresser un signe de la tête avec un sourire poli. Hormis les trois ellons à ses côtés, tous parlaient uniquement le sindarin, ce qui augmenté le sentiment de Niphredil d'être perdu, et surtout, terriblement seule dans cet endroit.  
Néanmoins, leur compagnie était un soulagement, car malgré qu'elle les connaissait peu, leurs rires cristallins semblaient sincère alors qu'il lui parlait de la Forêt, de la ville, ponctué d'anecdote légère.

-Votre vin est excellent, soupira Niphredil, mais la bière brassée par les miens me manque ! Ah ! Une bonne bière des montagnes bleues, un bon quartier de viande, la musique et les chants toute la nuit !

-Vous avez réellement grandi parmi les nains ? Osa Amdir, sous le regard courroucé de son prince, toute votre vie ?

-Plus de quatre-vingts ans, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs ! Assura-t-elle avec un sourire sans ombre. Je suis enfin majeure aux yeux de mon peuple, nous avons fêté cela durant deux jours ! Un des conseillers de mon père m'avait offert une petite flûte en ivoire, hélas, je crains de l'avoir perdu... Soupira-t-elle, l'air chagrin.

-Oh, fit Wilwarin, ne soyez pas triste, douce Niphredil, regardez, je l'ai trouvé non loin de l'endroit où.. Enfin, je crois que c'est à vous.

Il lui tendit la petite flûte blanche en forme de dragon, et la jeune elleth le gratifia d'un sourire des plus chaleureux qui soit alors qu'elle saisit le présent que lui avait fait Balin comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors. Elle en fit quelques notes avec, et chassa une larme de joie qui pointait avant de prendre Wilwarin dans ses bras, effaçant toute sa rancœur des événements de la matinée à son égard :  
-Merci ! Merci infiniment, Wilwarin...

L'éclaireur fut surpris d'un tel débordement d'affection, mais il ne se défit pas de son étreinte qu'il trouva plutôt agréable, sentant dans ses cheveux roux une douce odeur de fruits des bois. Elle se détacha rapidement, et il croisa son regard bleu souligné de tache de rousseur mutine sur sa peau d'albâtre.  
_Bien trop jolie pour pleurer ainsi, songea-t-il en essuyant une larme du revers du pouce._

-Savez-vous en jouer ? Demanda Amdir, vous pourriez nous faire un air !

-Je ne connais aucune mélodie elfique, souffla-t-elle en se rasseyant paisiblement, cela risquerait de ne pas vous plaire.

-Un peu de nouveauté nous fera le plus grand bien ! Assura Wilwarin alors qu'il fit un clin d'œil imperceptible à Legolas.

Niphredil se mit à jouer un air entraînant, parmi ceux que les nains lui avaient appris, et à sa grande surprise, cela attira l'attention de plusieurs elfes présents, et certains en profitèrent même pour esquisser quelques pas de danse, riant joyeusement en lui adressant des signes d'encouragement.  
Elle en enchaîna plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse sentir et qu'elle choisit de rentrer à ses appartements, l'esprit serein.  
Elle ne put résister à la tentation de passé un œil dans le salon pour voir le seigneur des lieux, et l'aperçu de dos, une carafe de vin devant lui, et sans plus tarder, elle disparut dans ses appartements.  
Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar quand le sommeil vint la prendre.

Le lendemain matin, le roi resta dans ses appartements, rédigeant quelques documents d'un air bien plus paisible que la veille dans son salon privée, alors qu'elle était en train de faire la poussière. À un instant, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui demanda, bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse :  
-Sais-tu comment fonctionne la forêt-noire ?

-Non, du tout, avoua-t-elle, intrigué par la question.

-Hé bien, prend place, déclara le roi, je pense qu'un peu d'instruction pourrait t'être utile durant ton séjour dans la cité refuge. Assis-toi.

La jeune elleth obtempéra, sa curiosité piqué à vif, et s'assit en face du roi, mais ne lui en dit rien et le laissa expliquer :  
\- Vert-Bois est un grand royaume, qui fut autrefois divisé en quatre afin que les affaires courantes soient gérées par quatre nobles seigneurs. Il y a Bar-en-hâr, la maison du Sud, Bar-annui, ceux de l'ouest, Bar-rhùnen à l'est, et enfin Bar-en-forod au nord. Chacun seigneur à en plus de cela un domaine d'expertise qui est alloué depuis des siècles. Par exemple, Naur était autrefois le chef de Bar Rhùnen devait s'occuper des relations avec les autres peuples. Hélas, soupira le roi, depuis dix ans, il a cédé sa place à son fils, Heledir...

-C'est plutôt compliqué, dit Niphredil avec une moue dubitative, j'aurais cru pourtant comprendre que Naur était médecin en chef, et non pas une sorte d'ambassadeur...

-Oui, mais il faut avouer qu'en dehors des temps de guerre, cette responsabilité est peu prenante... Pour le reste, tu apprendras avec le temps, déclara le roi, satisfait de ses explications. De plus, tu rencontreras ses gens assez vite lors des réunions. Des réunions souvent longues pour ne pas dire grand chose, mais sauf exception, la tradition veut qu'elle se déroule une fois par lune.  
Le roi hésita un instant puis poursuivit :

-Ce matin, nous avons reçu un courrier des Monts de Fer, hélas, rédigé en Khuzdul... Pourrais-tu ?

Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle saisit, en fronçant les sourcils. Après un bref instant, elle le lui rendit et mentit :  
-Désolé, je ne sais pas lire le Khuzdul, uniquement le parler.

Le roi lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche mais ne dit rien en se saisissant du parchemin avant de le mettre de côté : tant pis, je transmettrait au fils de Naur dans ce cas, peut-être sera-t-il en faire bonne usage...

_Avoir sa confiance et sa coopération sera sans doute un travail de longue haleine..._

Mais Thranduil était un ellon patient. Il attendrait le moment propice, qu'il soit dans une semaine ou dans un siècle, mais il gagnerait sa confiance, et dresserait son caractère sauvage.

.  
.

Quand un matin, Balin, Dwalin et Ori arrivèrent aux portes du village refuge de Khazad-Bizar, la rumeur de leur retour se propagea comme une traînée de poudre, et nombreux furent les nains à venir à leur rencontre, les accueillant tel des héros enfin de retour.  
Thorin fut parmi les premiers à se précipiter dans la rue, dans une tenue à peine descente, et revoir ses amis lui arracha son premier sourire depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Thranduil. Il les invita dans sa demeure dans le but d'enfin découvrir ce qui s'était passé durant leur voyage, espérant qu'ils lui apporteraient des nouvelles de son père, qui demeurait introuvable, et que nul n'avait vu.

Le récit fut long, et alors qu'ils en vinrent à leur raconter leurs déroutes dans la Forêt-Noire, Thorin perdit espoir d'un jour revoir Thrain quand il sut qu'il avait été pris par les orques. Lui n'avait pas eut la chance de rencontrer les elfes, et nul ne lui était venu en aide...

-Nous sommes désolés, Thorin, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui, souffla Balin, ni pour Niphredil, ou Navri...

-Navri est en vie, révéla le prince nain, illuminant le regard de Dwalin qui affichait une mine sombre en entendant le nom de son fils perdu. Avec Niphredil, ils ont été sauvés des mains des orques par les elfes sylvestres. J'ai reçu un corbeau des monts de Fer hier disant qu'il était arrivé à leur porte en bonne santé.

Dwalin lui fit un sourire immense et s'exclama : mon garçon ! Mon garçon est en vie, et il est chez Dáin ! Thorin, vous ne pouviez m'apporter meilleure nouvelle

-Et ta fille ? Demanda Balin qui fut également soulagé malgré une inquiétude qui perdurait, elle n'est pas avec lui ?

-Non, soupira Thorin en fermant les yeux, la mine sombre, le roi des elfes la retienne... Il veut... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il veut, mais tant qu'il ne l'aura pas, il ne la laissera pas partir

-Elle est en vie, déclara Ori, c'est l'essentiel. Nous n'avons perdu que trop de nains dans cette aventure... Je suis désolé Thorin, mais si Thrain n'a pas croisé la route des elfes, il ne reviendra pas...

-Père est mort ? Demanda la voix brisée de Dis derrière eux, alors qu'elle venait d'apparaître dans le salon, au cœur de leur demeure de bois.

La naine venait d'entrer dans la vaste pièce ou un feu crépité dans l'âtre sous une énorme marmite qui dégageait déjà une délicieuse odeur de ragoût, tenant contre elle un bébé minutieusement emmailloté dans un linge bleu roi. Ses traits étaient tirés à cause de la fatigue, mais elle semblait néanmoins en forme.

-Est...Est-ce votre fils, Dis ? Demanda Dwalin en fixant le minuscule bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux.

-Oui, dit-elle avec fierté en s'approchant pour lui tendre son enfant, il s'appelle Fili, il est né il y a dix jours.

-Il est magnifique Dis, murmura-t-il en prenant le petit prince aux cheveux blonds dans ses imposantes mains avec un sourire béa, il sera un gaillard beau et fort, comme son oncle !

-Vous avez là une belle famille Dis, mes félicitations, déclara Balin avec un sourire bienveillant, les enfants sont l'espoir de notre peuple. La promesse d'un avenir radieux... Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...

-Nous avons perdu père, murmura la petite naine en s'adressant à son frère, Thorin, donne au roi Thranduil ce qu'il veut, qu'il nous ramène Niphredil... Notre famille a suffisamment souffert, et je prie chaque jour pour que l'on soit de nouveau réunie.

-Dis, soupira Thorin, les choses ne sont pas si simples...

-Si, elles le sont ! S'exclama-t-elle avec tristesse et colère, Niphredil fait parti de notre famille, et aujourd'hui, elle ne sait même pas que mon fils est né ! Par ce que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'un vulgaire bout de papier la disant comme ta fille adoptive ! Parfois, je me dis que tu ne veux pas qu'elle revienne !

-Je discuterais de cela plus tard avec Balin, dit-il froidement, pour le moment, je pense qu'il a hâte de revoir son foyer, et Dwalin, sa femme.

-Hé bien, j'espère messieurs, que vous serez moins nigaud que mon frère ! Et pour la paix de vos foyers, je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que vous direz ! Menaça-t-elle.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent au rythme de la vie elfique, et une routine s'installa dans les appartements du Grand Roi sindar, qui retrouvait lentement une allure digne du rang de son occupant.  
Thranduil passait le plus souvent la première partie de sa matinée au calme de ses appartements, lisant ou écrivant sur quelques parchemins qui semblait d'un ennui terrible, gardant un œil distrait sur Niphredil qui s'affairait discrètement autour de lui.  
Parfois, il lui expliqué des choses à propos de son royaume ou du reste du monde, désireux d'avoir une seconde opinion sur un sujet qui l'avait interpellé. Si au début de son séjour dans ces quartiers, elle restait méfiante à son égard, elle finit par baisser sa garde, et multipliait ses questions, avides de connaître ce monde si différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu.  
Par ailleurs, il avait également demandé à Tarnnadh de lui enseigner le sindarin, et deux heures par jours, les deux elleth se retrouvaient dans ce but. Cependant, Tarnnadh était de loin l'elfe la moins agréable que l'elleth rousse avait rencontrée depuis son arrivé. Elle ne lui parlait qu'uniquement pour accomplir son devoir, ne tenant jamais un propos hors de la leçon et des politesses, s'éclipsant à la fin de chaque séance en silence.

Chaque soir, Thranduil la congédiait, quand il sirotait son vin en solitaire sur son balcon, sous la lumière des étoiles, ne désirant pas qu'elle le voit ainsi enchaîner verre sur verre, la mine sombre. Elle passait une grande partie de ces nuits dans la cité, souvent en compagnie d'Amdir et de Wilwarin, et même parfois de son fils. Ces derniers, éternels larrons de foire, étaient de bien plus agréable professeur de sindarin que l'elleth blonde, et ils n'hésitaient jamais à la convier aux festivités ainsi qu'à leur petit larcin dans le but de faire tourner fou l'intendant royal en charge des réserves de vin. Mais souvent, Thranduil la savait sur la plus haute terrasse de la ville à observer les étoiles, leur adressant des prières muettes ou jouant de son étrange flûte d'ivoire.  
Quand elle regagnait ses appartements, elle passait souvent devant l'ombre d'un roi ruiné par le vin, et cela, toujours sans un mot, le laissant seul à ruminer de sombres pensées qui le minaient chaque jour un peu plus.  
Certains de ces soirs, Thranduil la soupçonnait d'avoir compris combien il pouvait souffrir de sa solitude. Il pensait parfois que si elle gardait si souvent le silence, c'était pour mieux le torturer.  
Pour se venger de la garder loin de ceux qu'elle considérée comme sa famille.  
Cependant, cette hypothèse lui paraissait toujours improbable dès qu'arrivait la lueur du jour, car dans les yeux de cette elleth, il n'y avait aucune haine, seulement de la déception, et de la tristesse.

.

.

Un matin, alors que Niphredil était dans la maison de soins au côté d'Amdir pour que celui-ci refasse ses pansements, il déclara d'un ton enjoué que maintenant, les bandages ne seraient plus nécessaires, ni ses services de médecin par ailleurs.

-C'est enfin cicatrisé, assura-t-il à l'elfine qui détournait toujours le regard, vous pouvez regarder, Niphredil, tout est net à présent, et pour la plupart, elles disparaîtront avec le temps...

Celle-ci fit non de la tête, ne lui adressant pas un regard, malgré qu'elle ne se souvenait guère des conditions terribles dans lesquelles ces plaies étaient apparus. Un refus qui le préoccupé depuis le début, mais pour la première fois, il se permit de lui demander :  
-Pourquoi craignez-vous de regarder vos propres cicatrices ?

-Autrefois, mon père m'interdisait d'apprendre la joaillerie, pour pas que je ne m'abîme les mains... Il disait qu'il mourrait de honte de savoir que je porte des marques... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

-Il n'aura pas honte en vous revoyant, assura Amdir. Ce sera plus facile pour vous, si vous essayez d'accepter ce qui s'est passé. Prenez le contrôle de votre histoire Niphredil... Vous êtes forte, vous y arriverez.

-Ses politesses, m'épuisent, on devrait se tutoyer, Amdir, qu'en dis-tu ? Dit-elle en espérant détourner son attention du sujet.

-J'en serais ravie, Nipherdil, assura le médecin, vous... Tu devrais y aller à présent, je crois savoir que tu as rendez-vous avec Tarnnadh...

Mais Niphredil n'avait aucune envie de retrouver l'elleth au visage sévère, et lui posa une question qui trottait dans son esprit depuis son arrivé :  
-Où est la reine ? Legolas doit bien avoir une mère quelque part...

-Ah, fit Amdir en regardant autour de lui d'un air craintif, comme s'il craignaient qu'ils fussent entendus, j'imagine que tu as posée la question à notre roi, qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il n'a pas daigné me répondre, et m'a seulement gratifié de son regard du genre, elle prit une voix grave, tentant de l'imiter " je suis le roi, comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte, pinig ? Va donc cirer mes royales chaussures !"

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, assurant l'ellon châtain en laissant échappé un rire amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux, c'est un sujet tabou pour notre peuple, mais comme tu es nouvelle ici, je vais répondre à ta question, et jamais tu n'en reparleras : Notre reine, Meliana a été prise dans une embuscade orque, il y a prêt de mille ans de cela alors qu'elle voyager avec son amie de toujours, Celebrian. Toutes deux ont sur vécues, mais la joie et le désir de vivre avaient quittés leurs cœurs. Celebrian, l'épouse du seigneur Elrond, à choisi de partir vers le Rivage Gris, pour tenter de retrouver la paix en son fort intérieur, mais Meliana, elle... Elle a choisi de quitter la vie, son âme, _son fea _souffrait tant qu'il s'est consumé...

-Elle s'est suicidée ? Souffla Niphredil d'un air choqué en portant sa main vers ses fines lèvres.

-Non, c'est bien plus que cela... Poursuivit Amdir, le visage sombre comme jamais, son âme s'est consumée en même temps que son corps, au lieu de se diriger pour aller vers Mandos... Certains disent que Thranduil à su réagir à temps pour la sauver, d'autre qu'elle a disparu dans le néant...

-C'est... C'est réellement affreux... Murmura Niphredil qui s'en voulait à présent terriblement honte d'avoir évoquer le sujet devant Thranduil avec tant de légèreté.

-Ça l'est, oui, confirma tristement Amdir, et c'est pourquoi nous n'en parlons pas. Il est inutile de tourmenter davantage notre roi, car son chagrin est immense, et s'il n'était pas de loin l'ellon le plus fort que je connaisse, il aurait sans doute lui-même succombé au chagrin.

-Je te promets de ne plus évoqué le sujet, dit Niphredil la main sur le cœur, car mon désir n'est pas de tourmenter Thranduil...

-J'en suis certains, fit-il en chassant l'ombre de chagrin sur son visage, à présent, va, ou tu va être en retard.

Mais Niphredil n'obtempéra toujours pas, préférant parcourir la ville, songeuse après avoir entendu pareille histoire, alors que l'attitude du roi elfe prenait lentement un sens dans son esprit.  
Son chemin la mena devant les portes qui donnaient à l'extérieur, vers la forêt, grande ouverte à cette heure de la journée, garder par deux soldats en armure dorée et verte. Elle s'immobilisa là, ses yeux se perdant dans l'immensité de la verdure, partagée entre le désir de fuir, et la crainte.  
La crainte de parvenir à fuir, et tomber à nouveau aux mains des orques. Ses souvenirs de sons séjour parmi eux étaient flous, mais la peur qu'elle avait ressentit à cet instant encore vivace.

-_Mae Govannen,_ fit la douce voix de Wilwarin non loin d'elle en tenu de combat, la tirant de son introspection.

Niphredil se détourna à regret de sa contemplation pour le saluer, et soupirant, elle fit mine de passer son chemin, mais il la retint d'un geste doux. Depuis leur première rencontre, leur relation s'était développé en une amitié sincère, et le caractère plaisantin de Wilwarin avait fini par avoir raison de la méfiance que l'elfine rousse lui portait. Il s'enquit de son bien-être, car sans doute avait-il perçu le trouble de son esprit, mais ce dernier était fugace, et la bonne humeur du chef des éclaireurs le chasse en un instant.

\- Mes éclaireurs disent avoir vu Mithrandir dans les environs, je vais à sa rencontre pour m'assurer que la route soit sur, nous serons partit trois ou quatre jours... Pourrais-tu annoncer la nouvelle au roi s'il-te-plaît ? Legolas a ordonné un départ prompt, et je ne saurait faire attendre mon prince, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

_\- N__o tiriel, mellon nin,_ Soit vigilant mon ami. Je vais porter la nouvelle au roi sur l'instant.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans tarder, enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir des nouveaux venus dans le refuge, lui offrant l'occasion de voir une démonstration de l'hospitalité des elfes. Le roi était dans la salle du trône, discutant avec un grand ellon à la chevelure noire comme la nuit et au visage sévère. Elle fut étonnée de voir plusieurs larges cicatrices blanchit par le temps courir sur toute la moitié droite de son visage, mais en détourna les yeux, restant à l'écart en attendant patiemment que le roi est fini son entretien.  
L'attente ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue, car dès qu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit signe d'approcher alors que l'ellon à la chevelure sombre s'inclina avant de partir, lui jetant un regard froid et suspicieux, dénué de tout sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il Niphredil ? N'es-tu pas à ta leçon avec Tarnnadh ? Demanda le souverain elfe en lui adressant un signe de salut amical.

-Wilwarin m'a prié de vous avertir que ses hommes ont vu Mi... Mithrandir non loin de vos frontières. Il est parti à sa rencontre avec votre fils, ainsi que ses hommes, dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

-Oh, fort bien, répondit le roi, avec un imperceptible sourire, je suis bien curieux de savoir ce qui l'amène... Bien, va prévenir les cuisines ainsi que Gallion que nous ferons un banquet pour célébrer sa venue. Ensuite, vas à ta leçon de sindarin, parler cette langue disgracieuse m'écorche les lèvres un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais Niphredil n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'obéir et passa la moitié de sa journée dans les cuisines, ou elle rencontra Gallion. C'était un jeune ellon de _Bar-annui_ qui avait la responsabilité d'organiser les festivités dans toute la ville. C'était un grand brun aux yeux couleur de miel qui semblait méfiant à son égard, la toisant comme si elle risquait de lui sauter à la gorge à chaque instant. Méfiant, mais qui lui fit néanmoins visiter toute un partie de la cité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des cuisines à l'immense garde mangé copieusement fourni.

Elle ne rentra que tardivement dans les appartements du roi, et elle profita que ce dernier soit désert pour aller œuvrer dans la chambre à coucher royale. Au final, avoir un rôle dans ce royaume, si insignifiant soit-il, la rassurait, lui rappelant un peu son village dans les montagnes bleues où elle veillait toujours à ce que son père et sa tante ne manque de rien.  
Aujourd'hui, elle s'en prit au rideau ocre du roi, souvent déchiré et recousu de manière très grossière, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais être ouvert. Alors qu'elle était perchée sur une chaise pour tenter de les descendre, fredonnant une chanson pour elle même, une voix grave raisonna dans la pièce :

-Mes ordres sont-ils si insignifiants qu'ils peuvent être ignorés à loisirs ?

La voix du souverain la fit sursauter manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre devant une fenêtre, avec de l'autre côté, trente mètres de vide . En un éclair, le roi la saisit par la taille et la déposa sur le sol :

-Par Eru, fais donc attention ! Que n'ai-je vu une elleth perdre ainsi l'équilibre !

-Alors n'apparaissez pas subitement comme ça ! Rétorqua Niphredil en s'écartant de son souverain, serrant contre elle les rideaux avant d'ajouter : je vais dire à vos couturières d'en faire d'autre, ceux-là sont irrécupérables, j'en ai peur.

-Je t'avais ordonné de rejoindre Tarnnadh ce matin, mais tu n'y es pas aller, dit-il en ignorant son propos, pourquoi ?

-Par-ce-que rester enfermée me rend malade !S'exclama Niphredil, une langue ne s'apprend pas que dans les livres, mais dehors ! Au contact du monde ! Je ne peux déjà par sortir de cette caverne, ne m'enfermez pas en plus dans un salon à mourir d'ennui !

_Cette elleth à vraiment un caractère de nain, c'est à peine supportable,_ songea Thranduil en tenant de contenir sa façon de penser sur les elfes qui haussait la parole contre lui. Aucun des sujets de son royaume n'oserait lui répondre de manière aussi impertinente, et elle le faisait sans même ciller. Aussi, il commençait à savoir que la confrontation n'était pas une solution avec elle, car à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait, elle s'enfermait au mieux dans un silence buté, parfois pendant des jours.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais débrouille toi pour apprendre ta langue maternelle, soupira-t-il, avec l'aide de ton choix.

Comme il l'avait espéré, elle s'apaisa immédiatement, et déposa les rideaux qu'elle portait dans ses bras pour les poser au sol et s'en prit au suivant. Appréciant l'endroit d'où Niphredil avait balayer les débris de ses soirées de solitude et de tourment, il du s'avouer qu'elle avait fait du bon travail depuis son arrivé. Cela, sans jamais qu'elle ne pose sur lui un regard de critique ou de pitié, sans jamais poser de questions.  
_Une servante idéale, mai qui doit avoir bien d'autre talent, et une éducation digne d'une dame de haute naissance..._

-Demain, je tiendrais conseil à huit heures avec les seigneurs. J'aimerais que tu sois notre échanson.

-Encore un conseil ? S'étonna-t-elle en descendant de nouveaux rideaux, les derniers de la chambre pour les jeter sur les autres en tas.

-Oui, soupira Thranduil en s'asseyant sur son lit derrière elle, cela fait presque une lune que le dernier a eu lieu, et je tiens à être au fait de tout ce qui se passe dans le royaume avant l'arrivée de Mithrandir. Ses déplacements sont rarement immotivés.

-C'est une personne importante ? Demanda-t-elle e se retournant vers le roi, les yeux brillants d'une curiosité enfantine, s'asseyant en face de lui, un elfe d'une autre région ?

-C'est un Istari... On t'a expliqué ce que c'était ?

-Oh oui ! Dit-elle avec un sourire franc, j'en ai rencontré un, il y a quelques années ! Il s'appelait Gandalf, c'est un ami.

-Mithrandir est le nom elfique pour Gandalf, révéla Thranduil, étonné par la révélation de la jeune rousse en face de lui alors que celle-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise mêlée de joie.

Encouragé par l'ellon à la longue chevelure d'argent, elle lui raconta sa dernière rencontre avec le magicien errant avec enthousiasme, rêvant de revoir les fusées de lumière de l'envoyé des Valar.

_Ainsi donc, Mithrandir connaissait son existence,_ songea Thranduil en se jurant d'en toucher un mot ou deux au magicien quand il sera là. Mais pour le moment, il se laissa porter par l'enthousiasme de sa cadette, et l'invita dans le salon pour lui conter l'histoire de la venu des Istari en se monde, ainsi que leur rôle en ce monde, la ponctuant d'anecdote de sa propre expérience à travers les millénaires.

Elle avait toujours mille questions à lui poser dans les instants qu'ils partageaient ainsi, et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il aimait la façon dont il captivait son attention alors qu'il lui apprenait à connaître le monde des elfes, qu'il chérissait tant.

_Thranduil, dites-moi ce qu'il a écrit sous ce dessin ! Thranduil..._

Avec ses manières qui n'avaient rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait connu, elle avait chassé un peu de la solitude qui empoisonnait sa vie.


	10. 10 Manoeuvre royale

Salutation !

Comme promis, le chapitre 10 avant la fin du week-end ! Pour information, j'ai créer un blog sur cett fic', hésitez pas à y faire un tour si vous etes perdu avec les personnages, les maisons nobles ou les lieux, il est là pour ça.

**lesmanuscritsdebelthyiel. wordpress **

.  
.

Merci pour vos reviews, **Sephora4, Juu-Greenleaf, Noooo Aime, Julindy, Naheiha et Sabrinabella,**

je les attends et les dévore comme des chocolats de Noël !

Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

.  
.

**Chapitre 10. Manœuvre royale**

Le conseil durait déjà depuis une heure, qui semblait être une éternité à Niphredil. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe couleur bleu pâle et prit le temps de tresser ses cheveux à la manière de chez elle, dans un entrelacs de nattes et de ruban. Bien que Dis ne fût pas là pour lui venir en aide, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat, et Thranduil, bien qu'étonné devant cette coiffure typiquement naine, n'avait rien eut à redire à ce sujet.

De ces échanges d'apparence mortellement ennuyeux, elle n'avait clairement compris que les présentations, ainsi quelques brides de conversations en sindarin. Parmi les quatre participants en plus du roi, elle n'avait reconnu que Heledir, qui était le portrait craché de Naur, avec le visage légèrement plus rond mais un air lunaire, semblable à son père. Ce dernier semblait peu à l'aise dans cette assemblée, et le roi le regardait avec dureté les rares fois où il posait ses yeux d'acier sur lui.  
Il ne parlait presque pas, mangeant d'abords le déjeuner qu'elle avait servi à chacun des seigneurs en silence, jusqu'à ce que Niphredil voie Thranduil ressortir la note écrite en Khuzdul ainsi qu'une autre pile d'un air courroucé, et ordonna à sa servante de la porter jusqu'au jeune homme. Elle croisa le regard du roi qui brilla d'une lueur étrange, alors que de son côté, Heledir était plus livide que jamais.

-Je crois comprendre que depuis que tu es en charge des relations extérieures, tu rencontres des difficultés avec Daïn, le roi des monts de fer, déclara Thranduil en langue commune, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes, et voilà qu'à présent, il m'écrit en Khuzdul. Quelles solutions proposes-tu à cela, Heledir, Seigneur de Bar-rhùnen ?

L'ellon tritura la note, mal à l'aise, et il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à soutenir le regard du roi. Tentant de se ressaisir, il parla en en langue commune, se pliant à la volonté de son roi qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point :  
\- Un traducteur devrait arriver d'ici quelque semaines pour traduire la lettre... Pour... Pour apaiser nos relations, je pensais offrir plus d'or à Daïn pour le vin qu'il nous fait parvenir, ainsi que l'argent.

Niphredil laissa échapper un imperceptible murmure avec un sourire qu'elle dissimula en une seconde, mais ce détail n'avait pas échapper au Grand Roi des Elfes, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Nous payons déjà l'argent plutôt cher, seigneur, Heledir, soupira Mallos, le seigneur de l'Ouest, à ce rythme-là, toute la fortune royale y passera.

-Tu es un imbécile, Heledir, soupira Thranduil, un imbécile qui fait honte à son père. Tu ne mérites pas l'honneur qu'il te fait, en te laissant gérer sa maison à sa place... Depuis dix ans que tu es ici, nos relations avec le monde dont tu es responsable diminuent, et meurent !

-Pardonnez-moi, mon roi, dit-il, la tête basse en accusant les reproches, de plus en plus blême, mais...

-Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Ma servante serait plus douée que toi dans cette affaire ! Tonna-t-il, puis il ajouta avec un sourire carnassier, tien, faisons une expérience, échangez vos places.

Tous les seigneurs se raidirent en entendant les paroles du roi, et à présent, le pauvre Heledir semblait ne plus avoir de couleur :  
-Je... Je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-il, monseigneur...

-Lève-toi de cette place, ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, laisses la demoiselle Niphredil s'y asseoir. Sers-lui du thé, et continue de débarrasser la table. Dois-je également t'expliquer le rôle d'un échanson ? Cette tâche est-elle aussi hors de ta portée ?

L'elfe à la chevelure dorée n'ajouta rien, et se leva, invitant poliment Niphredil à prendre sa place d'un geste tremblant, et repoussa galamment la chaise derrière elle. L'elleth, qui elle aussi avait blêmit s'assit à la table des seigneurs, fixant résolument son regard sur les correspondances devant-elle en cherchant à reprendre contenance.

-Niphredil, déclara le roi d'une voix douce, je crois savoir que vous êtes familier des nains, peut-être pourriez nous éclairer sur la lettre de Daïn ?

Il lui jeta un regard intense, et elle sut qu'elle était piégée. Ou elle niait à nouveau, et serait humiliée devant ces nobles gens, ou elle obéissait... Et Thranduil obtenait ce qu'il voulait d'elle grâce à son petit larcin. Néanmoins, elle tenta sa chance et d'une main tremblante, elle se saisit du parchemin et commença à lire :  
-Moi Daïn Ier, roi des monts de Fer, salue la noblesse de la Forêt-noire, ainsi que le... L'interprète que ce fieffé crétin d'Heledir Naurion aurait sans doute fait venir de l'autre bout du monde par ce qu'il n'a jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre un seul mot notre noble langue... Dit-elle en déglutissant péniblement, vous avez déjà raté les fiançailles de ma fille, Lysa, et ce manquement est un terrible affront. Elle célébrera ses épousailles le jour de Durin de cette année, sous le regard de Mahal... Puissiez-vous être présent, ou soyez assurés que notre amitié commerciale prendra fin... S'en suis tout un tas de formules de politesse, acheva Niphredil d'une voix tremblante.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur l'assemblée, et enfin **Sirion,** le seigneur du Sud s'adressa à l'échanson d'un jour en lui adressant un regard sincèrement navré : avons-nous reçu une invitation pour ses fiançailles ?

-Je... Je l'ignore, mais il y a déjà eu une lettre en Khuzdul un jour...

-Oui, elle devrait être rédigée en Khuzdul également, et vous avez dû la recevoir il y a environ un an, déclara timidement Niphredil. Les nains des Monts de Fer sont très superstitieux, et ils craignent de traiter des affaires aussi importantes à leurs yeux en langue commune, de peur de s'attirer la malchance en faisant affront à Mahal, leur créateur. Ce n'est ni une injure, ni une provocation, roi Thranduil, seulement une tradition.

\- La tradition exige-t-elle également une réponse dans cette langue ? Demanda le roi, d'une voix calme et posée, avec néanmoins une légère intonation dans sa voix qui trahissait un sentiment de satisfaction.

-Cela serait très apprécié, répondit-elle en reprenant doucement contenance. Le jour de Durin est dans cinq mois, monseigneur... Mes seigneurs ne devaient pas trop tarder à se décider, car plus la réponse tarde, plus le roi Daïn, qui est particulièrement susceptible, le prendra comme un désintérêt de votre part pour son royaume et une insulte personnelle.

Thranduil la dévisagea un moment en silence, toujours cette étrange lueur dans les yeux et déclara : bien, je pense pouvoir dire que l'expérience est concluante. Heledir, tu transmettras tout ce que vous avez à ce sujet à Niphredil, tu ne t'occuperas plus des Monts de Fer à l'avenir. Ton ignorance a été remarquée par les autres royaumes, et nuit gravement à nos relations.

-Mais, monseigneur, s'insurgea Heledir, la demoiselle Niphredil n'est ici que de passage, est-ce bien sage de lui confier les secrets de notre cité ?

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé votre conseil à ce sujet, cracha-t-il Thranduil en lui jetant un regard assassin, seul ton incompétence est la cause de ceci. Taches d'y remédier au plus vite.

La séance se fini peu de temps après au grand soulagement de Niphredil, que Thranduil pria de rester un peu, alors que Heledir quitta la pièce en lui jetant un regard venimeux, lui fourrant dans les mains une pile de papier. Elle soupira, tentant de reprendre contenance en buvant une gorgée de thé et demanda au roi qui affichait un sourire victorieux :  
-Pourquoi avoir humilier votre seigneur de la sorte ? Les nains ne font pas confiance aux étrangers, je doute que Daïn lui est un jour facilité la tâche...

-Il s'en remettra, et avec un peu de chance, il tira-t-il leçon de cela, répondit Thranduil d'un geste dédaigneux. Toi en revanche, tu as fait forte impression pour ta première réunion, je te félicite, j'ai eu raison de croire en toi.

-Oui, grâce à vous, maintenant, tous vos seigneurs me détestent ! S'exclama-t-elle inquiète, je ne veux pas avoir à traiter avec Daïn, je veux rentrer chez moi, Thranduil ! Je veux juste... Rentrer voir ma famille !

-Je sais, dit-il en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, et je te promets que si tu parviens à améliorer les relations entre Vert-Bois et les Monts de Fer, je te rendrais à ta famille... Nous nous rendrons au mariage de la fille de Daïn, et tu seras libre d'aller où le désire à la fin des festivités, en remerciement de tes services.

Niphredil cligna des yeux, étonné et murmura : vraiment ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Tu as ma parole, assura le roi, un air confiant sur le visage. Ces échanges commerciaux sont importants pour nous... Tu n'auras plus à jouer les échansons à présent, car nul ne doutera plus de ta valeur après ton intervention. Ta place dans le royaume est maintenant celui d'ambassadeur auprès des nains de Fer. Soit digne de cet honneur, et ne craints pas le courroux des autres seigneurs : tous savent qu'Heledir est incompétent, et que le jour ou il se tournerait en ridicule arriverait.

Niphredil réfléchit un moment, ses yeux parcourant distraitement l'expression du roi, sans voix. Il lui faisait un grand honneur c'était incontestable, mais aussi, il lui promettait ce dont elle rêvait : la liberté de revoir les siens. A présent, ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolées, et elle finit par demander avec un sourire complice :  
-Depuis quand préparez-vous ce petit tour ?

Il lui rendit son sourire, accompagner d'un rire cristallin qui la choqua presque, car depuis un mois qu'elle était ici, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire, avant de reprendre plus un peu plus sérieusement :  
-Niphredil, je crois avoir comprit que tu aimais beaucoup Mithrandir. Demain soir, nous festoierons en l'honneur de son arrivé, j'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur de ta présence.

Le Grand Roi des Elfes sortit à son tour de la salle de conseil, avec un sourire victorieux, mais malgré tout, une ombre sur le cœur.

Le soir des festivités vint rapidement. Thranduil s'était apprêté pour recevoir Gandalf en milieu d'après-midi, alors que Niphredil était resté dans ses appartements à lire chaque document concernant les Monts de Fer. Une lecture terriblement ennuyeuse, qu'elle avait éparpillée tout autour d'elle sur le lit ou elle était assise au milieu tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans une correspondance négligée depuis des années.  
Les appartements de service, autrefois sobre, avait été arrangé pour être plus chaleureux, et sur le mur qui ne comportait pas de fenêtre, des dessins de forêts et des portraits crayonnés de Thorin et Dis figuraient, mais aussi d'autres nains chers à son cœur, des amis qui lui manquaient terriblement.  
Le roi vint troubler son étude, vêtu de ses atouts rouges et ocre qui le rendait particulièrement impressionnant, sa couronne tenant ses cheveux en arrière en une cascade d'or au reflet d'argent. Niphredil le détailla un instant avant de siffler d'admiration :  
-Vous êtres très élégant, Roi Thranduil.

-Tous ce passe comme tu veux ? Déclara-t-il en la remerciant pour le compliment d'un geste de la tête.

\- Tout ceci est terriblement assommant...Soupira-t-elle en posant la note qu'elle avait dans la main, je me demande comment Heledir n'a pas put mourir d'ennui...

-Tu devrais t'apprêter pour ce soir, déclara le roi en voyant qu'elle portait toujours sa tenue grise qui lui servait à faire le ménage, n'importe quelle elfine s'y attellerait déjà depuis midi.

-Leurs journées doivent être bien plus ennuyeuses que ses dossiers si elles n'ont que cela à faire, déclara-t-elle en commençant à réunir ses parchemins par pile. Mais vous avez raison, je vais m'y mettre.

-Je t'ai mis des vêtements plus adéquat pour les festivités dans ma salle de bains, tu peux l'utiliser à ta guise... Legolas vient de rentrer avec les éclaireurs. Il viendra te chercher d'ici deux heures, soit prête.

Niphredil cligna des yeux, surprise, et alors que le roi fit mine de partir, elle le retint :  
-Thranduil ?

-Oui,_ pinig, _petite ?

-Je crois que je ne vous ai encore jamais remercié pour... Tout.

Il lui accorda un dernier sourire, inclina la tête et disparu.

Legolas vint précisément deux heures trente plus tard. Il trouva la jeune rousse assise dans le salon, occuper à tresser une mèche de ses cheveux avant de l'attaché avec les autres qui formaient une demi-queue soigneusement élaborée, entrelacé de perles irisées. La demoiselle avait revêtu une robe bleu pâle et blanche vaporeuse ainsi qu'un collier d'opale, arrachant un murmure admiratif au prince elfe. Lui-même était très élégant dans une tenue dorée et blanche, le front ceint d'une fine couronne d'argent qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière, à la manière de son père.

_-Wen Niphredil, ech vain sui ninniach, _dame Niphredil_, _tu es aussi belle que l'arc en ciel.

\- _Nin Ernil, glassen na chen cenin, Man mthach _? Mon prince, je suis heureuse de te voir, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien, assura le prince, aucune ombre n'a croisé notre route... Viens, les festivités vont bientôt commencer, et crois-moi, tu n'as jamais vu un banquet, tant que tu n'as pas vu ceux de notre cité ! On dit que Gallion s'est surpassé pour l'occasion !

Il lui offrit galamment son bras, la menant vers la plus haute terrasse de la ville. A la grande surprise de Niphredil, l'un des murs taillés dans le roc qui entourait le jardin semblait s'être ouvert pour révéler un large escalier qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, et qui menait plus haut encore, au-dessus du refuge sylvestre. Au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis son arrivé, loin sous la voûte céleste qui lui manquait tant.

-Nous n'ouvrons ce passage que pour les banquets, expliqua Legolas en voyant son air surprit, car il serait trop dangereux de laisser une telle trouée vers l'extérieur ouvert en permanence... Mais quand nous célébrons un événement, c'est toujours sous la lumière des étoiles.

-L'extérieur, répéta rêveusement Niphredil alors que son regard s'était embrasé, cette simple idée me réjouit.

-Vous êtes bien une elfe des bois, murmura Legolas avec un sourire amusé, il faudrait être fou pour en douter. Puis il ajouta plus sérieusement : il y a beaucoup de monde là-haut. Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser, souriez et ne lâchez pas mon bras, tout ira pour le mieux.

Les escaliers de marbre blanc débouchèrent sur le haut d'une colline au cœur de la forêt-Noire, et dominait celle-ci, offrant une vue dégagée à couper le souffle. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de la vue crépusculaire, s'arrêtant sur la montagne solitaire avec émotion, alors que celle-ci disparaissait dans les dernières lueurs du jour. De vieux chênes entouraient la place circulaire, ainsi que plusieurs lampadaires de pierres blanches du même esthétique que la porte des elfes, portant chacun un lampion qui dégageait une puissante lumière blanche. Au centre de tout cela, se trouvait de grandes tables arrangées en cercle, ou devait trôner deux cents convives, au bas mot.  
Elle entendit la voix lointaine d'un Herault qui annonça leurs noms alors qu'elle constatait avec horreur qu'ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention, et elle adressa un regard angoissé à Legolas qui lui accorda un sourire rassurant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la table d'honneur, et Legolas lui indiqua sa place, qui était à côté de la sienne, face à deux elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle reconnut Gandalf à la droite du Roi Thranduil, la place d'honneur, et celui-ci lui lança un regard dès surprit, et se pencha à l'oreille du roi pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais Gandalf ne semblait guère rassuré par les propos du roi.

-_Wen_ Niphredil, laissez-moi vous présenter, Haldir de Lorien, déclara la voix de Legolas la ramenant à la réalité, ainsi que son grand frère, Orophin, respectivement commandant de la garde, et commandant des archers. Messieurs, voici dame Niphredil, fille de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, chef des nains d'Erebor, et ambassadrice du royaume de Vert-Bois auprès des Monts de Fer.

Elle les salua poliment, ignorant leurs airs surpris. C'était deux elfes vêtus de blanc, très proche sur le plan physique plus blond encore que Legolas, si cela était possible, leurs trains fins, rayonnants de bienveillance, tant que cela semblait à peine réel. Cependant celui que Legolas avait présenté comme Orophin avait une minuscule cicatrice prêt de l'oreille, et des yeux presque gris aussi, alors qu'Haldir avait des yeux bleus, et elle sut qu'elle pourrait au moins les différenciés, lui épargnant des situations gênantes.

-J'ignorais que les nains avaient de tels trésors, complimenta Haldir, votre histoire doit être passionnante !

-Je crains au contraire qu'elle ne soit ennuyeuse à mourir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire poli, des palabres à n'en plus finir, rien en comparaison des aventures de guerriers émérites.

Le compliment eut l'effet escompté, car les deux elfes de la Lorien partirent sur des récits épiques, laissant de coté l'histoire de Niphredil, que cette dernière était peu désireuse de raconter. Elle jeta un regard envieux à la table des gradés où Amdir et Wilwarin étaient assis, et ou l'ambiance était bien plus ardente qu'à la table d'honneur.  
Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'ennuyer une seule seconde, car ses compagnons de table s'enhardissaient au fil du temps, et il y avait toujours de l'animation, que ce soit de la part des convives ou des artistes qui venait présenter leurs talents.  
La nuit se fit noire et avança au rythme des douces flûtes et du vin qui s'écoulait sans cesse, et nul convive ne ressentait de lassitude, si bien que les festivités auraient pu continuer ainsi pendant des années.  
Niphredil voulut rapidement modérer sa consommation de vin alors qu'Orophin la servait copieusement dès que son verre se vidait un temps, soit peut. Hélàs pour l'archer, l'elleth était toujours inquiète à l'idée d'avoir oublié une soirée entière auprès de Thranduil et craignait que cela ne se reproduise à nouveau, mais en compagnie d'ellon bien moins honorable que le roi.

Legolas, dont le regard pétillait, était bien moins dans la retenue qu'à l'ordinaire, et alors qu'Orophin parlait de quelque voyage qui l'avait mener à Meduseld, cité royale du Rohan, il déclara d'une voix forte, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres :  
-Ah le Rohan ! La cité de Meduseld est un peu rustre à mon goût, mais les grands espaces de cette région sont impressionnants, l'air y est pur, et leurs femmes ont le sens de l'hospitalité comme nul part ailleurs !

Cette déclaration fit rire tous les convives à table, hormis Thranduil qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette et lui accorda un regard réprobateur avant de déclarer en arrachant la coupe de vin des main de son fils :  
-Peut-être est-il temps que tu emmènes notre invitée sur la piste de danse.

-Je doute que Mithrandir soit intéressé par mon invitation, répondit-il, toujours hilare malgré les signes d'avertissement d'Orophin qui tentait de prendre un aspect sérieux sous le regard du roi, alors qu'un sourire béa flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Le prince n'a pas tort, répondit Gandalf, désireux d'éviter tout ennui au prince sylvestre, mais néanmoins, dame Niphredil, si vous acceptez de m'accorder cette danse, en souvenir de notre dernière rencontre, j'en serais très heureux.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Gandalf, répondit cette dernière alors que l'Istari s'était déjà levé, mais je ne connais rien aux danses des elfes...

-Allons, c'est assez simple, vous verrez, dit-il avec un sourire confiant alors qu'il saisit sa petite main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse ou plusieurs couples se laissaient porter par la musique.

Les pas étaient, en effet, assez simple, car assez proche de ceux des nains, mais ce n'était pas l'amour du rythme qui avait poussé Gandalf à agir, car son visage se fit soucieux dès qu'il fit dos à la table d'honneur :  
-Es-tu bien traitée ici, Niphredil ?

-Les elfes ont été très bons avec moi, Gandalf, ils m'ont sauvés, soignés... Je leur suis très reconnaissant, vraiment... Mais Thranduil ne veut pas me laisser partir, et ma famille me manque terriblement.

-Je sais, cela, soupira Gandalf, et je ne peux rien hélas pour toi. Tu es mineure selon les lois de ce royaume, et il cache ses véritables intentions en prétextant devoir te protéger du monde.

-Quelles intentions Gandalf ? Fit-elle avec un élan d'inquiétude, il ne m'a rien demandé de particulier depuis mon arrivé... Thranduil est très différent de ce que père m'en avait dit !

-Ce n'est pas un ellon mauvais, je te l'accorde, assura le magicien, mais méfie toi malgré tout, Niphredil, Thranduil est une âme torturée, il peut faire beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir. Tu dois à tout prix t'éloigner de lui avant que l'ombre de son cœur ne s'étendre sur toi.

La chanson s'acheva, mais Niphredil ne put quitter la piste de danse, car ce fut au tour d'Amdir, de l'inviter à danser d'un pas incertain, étourdit par le vin et plus joyeux encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis à celui de Naur, rayonnant dans sa tunique blanche, et enfin Wilwarin, qui lui, malgré sa résistance d'elfe, chancelait sous l'effet du vin plus encore que son acolyte à la chevelure brune.  
La chanson s'achevait lentement, et alors qu'elle crut qu'il allait à présent la relâcher, il resserra son emprise sur elle et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

-_Meratyen anta miquelis *?_

-Je... Je ne comprends pas, Wilwarin...

-Viens chez moi, et je t'apprendrais ça, et bien d'autre chose... Poursuivit-il en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux alors que son haleine envinassé chatouillait les sens de la jeune elfine d'une manière peu séduisante.

-Vous devriez davantage aller vous assurez que vos hommes sont toujours à leurs postes, et sobre, déclara une voix aussi glaciale que menaçante sur leur droite.

C'était Thranduil. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Wilwarin serait mort foudroyé sur place. Aussi, il s'éclipsa sans rien ajouter après une profonde révérence, l'air penaud, tel un enfant qui aurait été pris en faute.  
Encore une fois, Niphredil cru qu'elle pourrait regagner sa place, et encore une fois, elle se trompait. Thranduil se saisit de sa main, et s'inclina devant elle avant de l'entraîner dans une valse plus rapide que les précédentes.

-Que... Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en tentant d'ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur eux, se laissant porter par l'assurance du souverain.

-Hé, bien, à première vue, je danse avec toi, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Oui, répondit-elle en croisant son regard, oui vous dansez... Avec moi... Je danse avec le roi... Et tout le monde nous regarde...

-Ne sois pas si nerveuse, ce n'est qu'une valse, assura-t-il, toujours ce sourire à la fois moqueur et amusé, les musiciens le prendrait comme un reproche si je restais indifférent à leurs musiques.

Tentant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, mais le regard impitoyable du roi n'en manqua rien :  
-Timide, _pinig_... Ça pour une surprise...

-Je n'ai pas grandi dans ce monde de fête et d'opulence, Thranduil, se défendit-elle. C'est déjà un défi pour moi de comprendre ce que votre langue...

-Tu es très jeune Niphredil, déclara-t-il paisiblement, et te voilà déjà plus soucieuse que mon fils, qui est ton aîné de plus de deux mille ans... Imagines que la vie est comme cette valse, et acceptes de me faire confiance pour te guider, la vie n'en sera que plus douce...

Quand le rythme s'apaisa, le roi invita Elena, l'épouse de Sirion de la maison du Nord à danser, laissant Niphredil seule avec ce dernier. Sirion était un ellon roux aux yeux vert comme les profondeurs de la forêt, il portait la noblesse sur lui, rayonnant d'une prestance incontestable. La sévérité de ses traits s'était légèrement dissipée, mais contrairement à la plupart des elfes présents, il était totalement sobre. Il posa sur elle un regard qui la mettait plus que mal à l'aise, aussi, elle prétexta avoir besoin d'un verre d'eau pour s'esquiver, et retourna rapidement à sa table, à présent vide de convive. Après cette troublante rencontre, Niphredil s'écarta un peu des festivités pour prendre l'air, et remettre ses idées en place alors que la valse de Thranduil l'étourdissait encore et que ses propos raisonnaient dans son esprit. Marchant à travers les chênes centenaires, elle inspira profondément et se reposa quelques secondes, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles. Une vision qui l'apaisa immédiatement, mais hélas, que pour un court instant, car une voix familière retentit derrière elle :  
-Il n'est de plus beau spectacle que celui des étoiles. 

C'était Heledir, qui malgré ses paroles douces, ne lui adressa qu'un regard plein de haine et de dégoût malgré son beau visage, qui paraissait si doux au matin. Elle le salua et fit mine de s'esquiver pour rejoindre la fête, mais l'ellon la retint par le bras et la poussa contre l'arbre le plus proche sans la moindre douceur :  
-Que vas-tu faire maintenant, fille de Thorin l'exilé, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus le roi pour te protéger ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te causer le moindre tord, Heledir Naurion... J'ignorais..

-Ah oui ? la coupa-t-il d'un ton venimeux, je ne te crois pas ! Voilà un mois que tu restes recluse dans les appartements du roi, à empoisonner son esprit de tes paroles pleines de convoitises ! Tu n'es qu'une vile catin, Niphredil ! Et je le ferais savoir au monde !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha au visage, et lui assena une claque magistrale, qu'il lui rendit aussi sec avant de se saisir de ses poignées pour éviter toute riposte. Il était fort, bien plus qu'elle, et il ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mord la gueuse ! Rit-il d'un ton froid, et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais couverte de cicatrices, hideuses... Allons, ne soit pas timide, montres-les moi... Imagine que je suis ton roi, cela t'aidera peut-être.

Il déchira sa robe sans ménagement, alors qu'un sourire sadique naissait sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il posait ses yeux sur les épaules meurtries tandis que l'elleth se débattait tant bien que mal contre lui.

-Il suffit, _ion-nin_, mon fils ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

Naur venait d'apparaître, l'air furieux, et administra une violente gifle à son fils, qui le projeta au sol dans une exclamation de surprise. Le médecin en chef défit sa cape blanche sur ses épaules, signe qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à quitter la fête, et la posa sur les épaules de Niphredil qui avait les yeux rougit et tremblait de rage, serrant contre sa poitrine sa robe déchirée.  
Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Niphredil le repoussa, ivre de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen du jeune ellon, se fichant que sa cape glisse de son épaule, exposant au médecin de bataille des cicatrices qu'il connaissait déjà. Cependant, Naur rajusta le tissu et déclara sur un ton d'excuse, tentant d'apaiser sa colère sans pour autant tenter de protéger son héritier :  
-Je le punirais sévèrement pour ce qu'il vient de faire, je vous le jure Niphredil ! Il le regrettera amèrement... Mais par pitié, ne dites rien à Thranduil...

-Je suis pourtant sûr que cette histoire l'intéresserait au plus au point... S'exclama-t-elle en défiant le seigneur blond du regard, alors qu'Heledir se relevait douloureusement.

-Je vous implore dit Naur, presque gémissant, les yeux pleins de tristesses, pas pour lui, mais pour moi, et pour l'honneur de ma maison... HELEDIR ! Rentre dans tes appartements, MAINTENANT !

-Certainement pas ! Dit-il en portant la main à sa lèvre que Naur avait fendue, je ne vais pas quitter le banquet à cause d'une traînée !

Naur le frappa à nouveau, écorchant sa joue cette fois de son imposant joyaux blanc qui trônait sur sa main : hâte-toi, ou je te battrais jusqu'à ce que tu consentes à obéir ! Cher Sang de mon sang.

Heledir foudroya son père du regard, mais obéit en silence cette fois.  
Naur invita Niphredil à faire quelque pas avec lui, et alors qu'il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, Amdir apparu, visiblement préssé par le bruit de la lutte qui avait précédé. Il leur jeta un regard surpris et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la légère entaille sur la joie de l'elfine, mais Naur coupa l'ellon d'une voix sèche dans son élan :  
-Wen Niphredil a trébuché, je me charge de prendre soin d'elle Amdir, tu peux rejoindre la fête.

Ce dernier s'inclina profondément devant eux, les salua en lui accordant un bref regard inquiet à Niphredil avant de disparaître en silence.  
Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelque pas de la fête, Naur s'immobilisa un instant, tournant un visage soucieux vers l'elleth rousse qui semblait perdue dans sa cape trop grande pour elle :  
-Nous allons passer devant le banquet, fait comme si de rien n'était. Je te raccompagnerais jusqu'à tes appartements. Si nous avons de la chance, nulle ne se rendra compte de notre passage.

Niphredil ne dit rien, les sourcils froncés et obtempéra en silence. Ils passèrent d'un pas de promenade et silencieux sur la place de la réception ou la fête battait encore son plein, et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans les escaliers qui menaient à la ville.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, l'elleth fini par déclarer d'un ton mordant :  
-Ainsi, vous protégez Heledir des conséquences de ses propres méfait. Vous le laissez déshonorer votre maison...

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il d'un ton triste, j'aurais aimé que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi, mais Heledir est mon fils, mon héritier... N'en veux pas à Amdir d'avoir passé son chemin, car tu dois comprendre certaines choses : Amdir n'a en aucun droit de me questionner sur mes activités, ni sur celle de mon fils. Sa mère est servante pour la maison du Nord, et sa famille fait parti de la plus basse branche de notre clan. Il s'est élevé au grade de capitaine en travaillant durement pour ça. Si moi ou Heledir était mécontent de lui, les conséquences pour eux pourraient être terribles...

-Il est de votre clan, souffla Niphredil en écarquilla ses yeux encore rougit.

-Oui, affirma-t-il, c'est bien cela. Heledir est son seigneur, il a tous les droits sur lui, ainsi que sur sa famille... Hormis celui de mort, qui n'appartient qu'au roi Thranduil.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Niphredil, comprit très bien ce qu'il voulut dire. Après quelques instants, elle soupira :  
-C'est donc cela, la vie chez les elfes... Comme j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.

-Ne dis pas cela, la reprit-il, tu as des amis ici, et malgré ton arrivé récente, tu fais partit des privilégiés. Espérer n'avoir que des alliés étaient un rêve enfantin, mais tu en as... On te protégera. Et s'ils n'y parvenait pas, alors Thranduil le fera. Tu as une chance inespéré de rapprocher deux peuples en froid, Niphredil, ne laisse cette chance passé pour une simple robé déchirée.

Thorin était paisiblement allongé sur son lit, lisant un épais volume de cuir qui retracé l'histoire de ses ancêtres, cherchant à se concentrer sur leurs aventures les plus héroïques, et prendre leçon de leurs défaites. La nuit de printemps était noire depuis longtemps, mais le sommeil semblait résolu à le fuir, ce soir encore.  
Il entendit le pas léger de Dis, et une seconde plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement :  
-Thorin ? Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur, dit-il en refermant son livre pour se redresser, entre ma sœur.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui, la mine peinée :  
-Thorin, je sais que ces temps sont durs pour toi... Mais comme tu le sais, Nali est invité au mariage de la fille de Daïn en tant qu'artificier... Et je pense qu'à la fin de la semaine, nous allons prendre la route avec lui pour rejoindre la maison de notre cousin.

-Tu... Tu t'en vas ? Dit-il d'une voix neutre, mais ses yeux trahirent sa peine. Sa soeur était de loin sa meilleure amie, et depuis toujours, elle apportait de la douceur et de la stabilité dans sa vie chaotique. Elle, qui avait par ailleurs largement influencé le caractère bienveillant de sa fille perdue...

-Ce n'est pas chez nous ici, Thorin, ce n'est qu'un refuge... À chaque tournant, j'attends de voir Niphredil apparaître, avec son sourire, et ses rubans dans les cheveux... Ça me fait trop de mal... Je dois changer d'air.

-Dis... Je... Soupira Thorin, l'air sincèrement navré, puis ne trouvant pas les mots, il lui tendit une note qu'il y avait à côté de lui. Cette dernière s'en empara d'un geste inquiet, redoutant le pire. Mais c'est une exclamation de joie qu'elle laissa échapper en découvrant son contenu, écrit dans la langue commune.

-C'est le document de Thranduil exige pour la libérer... Souffla-t-elle sans oser y croire.

-J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Balin à ce sujet. Tu avais raison Dis, j'aurais dû la refaire venir au plus vite... J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera un jour d'avoir tant tardé.

Mais en vérité, ce n'est pas seulement l'amour qu'il portait à la petite elfe qui l'avait poussé à se décider, bien qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avoué devant sa sœur qui débordait à présent d'enthousiasme.  
Il avait longuement parlé avec Balin, oui, et ce dernier lui avait exposé un point de vue tout autre du siens : Niphredil était une elfe qui connaissait nombre de secrets des nains d'Erebor, et plus que de convoiter l'or de la montagne solitaire, c'était peut-être bien cela que Thranduil souhaiter avoir. Les secrets, le trésor le pus vaste et le mieux gardés de tous les nains. Leur langue, leurs tunnels secret, leurs mots de passe... Tout cela, Thranduil n'avait à présent qu'à tendre la main pour s'en saisir, car combien de temps encore Niphredil garderait ses secrets en se croyant abandonné par les siens ?

Non Dis n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout cela. Thorin ne voulait pas qu'elle le croit sans cœur, car ce n'était pas le cas. Mais depuis que Thrain était parti, il devait faire passer les intérêts du clan avant tout. Même avant ceux qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

La naine blonde étreignit son grand frère, émue et enchanté de voir qu'il était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. Néanmoins, elle ajouta :  
-Viens avec nous aux Monts de Fer, Thorin, toi aussi, tu as grand besoin de changer d'air... Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici, que la tristesse... Daïn est ton cousin, et un nain jovial, il sera égayer ton coeur, et tu le connais : la fête sera sans égal.

-Les seules choses que je puisse vouloir n'est pas à notre portée...

-Tu dois te faire connaître parmi les autres royaumes nains, en tant que chef des nains d'Erebor ! Ce n'est pas en offensant Daïn que les choses changeront ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Thorin soupira. Elle avait raison. Trop souvent d'ailleurs, s'en était presque agaçant. Néanmoins, alors qu'il hésitait depuis prêt d'une semaine, ce soir-là, Thorin alla confier le précieux document qui lui rendrait sa fille à un corbeau, et ce dernier prit son envol sur le champ, ignorant la nuit.  
Ce soir, il ne ferait pas de cauchemars ou il la voyait souffrir aux mains des orques, car il avait l'esprit en paix.

.

.

.

_Meratyen anta miquelis* ? : _Me donnerais-tu un baiser ?

.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !


	11. 11 Histoire de confiance

Salutation !

.

Je me rends compte que j'ai commencé cette histoire sur un coup de tête cet automne, et déjà, le chapitre 11 !

.

Merci à tous pour à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et pour vos reviews :

**Sephora4, JPLF, Juu-Greenleaf, Noooo Aime, Julindy,Thisisstaek, ScottishBloodyMary et Sabrinabella ! **Je les attends toujours avec impatiences et les dévorent tel un repas de fête !

.

Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 11. Histoire de confiance**

Le lendemain des festivités, Niphredil resta recluse dans ses propres appartements, se plongeant à nouveau dans les mêmes documents que la veille, déterminé à agir au mieux auprès des Monts de Fer. Une correspondance éparse, qui traité de commerce, et de diplomatie, - si l'on pouvait appeler le tissu de conneries écrit par Heledir, de la diplomatie -.  
Thranduil de son côté, avait du rentrer après l'aube, et il n'émergea qu'après midi, aussi, il ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de sa servante dans ses appartements, la pensant fatiguée par l'étourdissante fête de la veille.  
Au début.  
Il avait tiré les rideaux de son salon, tamisant la lumière du jour, aiguisant paisiblement une longue dague. Alors qu'elle vint lui apporter son déjeuner, il tenta d'engager la conversation, mais rien n'y fit, et elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.  
C'est également ce qu'elle fit le lendemain, ne se présentant devant lui que pour assurer le minimum de ses responsabilités, et quand il tenta de lui faire part de son mécontentement, elle l'éconduisit de manière sèche : « Je ne suis plus votre bonniche, Thranduil, mais votre conseillère ».  
Ces manières étaient loin d'être dans ses habitudes, car elle avait dit cela d'une voix atone, et dénué de son habituelle passion taquine.  
C'est comme s'ils étaient revenus un mois en arrière, mais en pire, car à présent, Niphredil n'avait plus peur de montrer son courroux, comme jadis.  
« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi » disait-elle simplement avant de disparaître dans ses appartements.

_Que s'est-il passé ? _

Le surlendemain de la fête, le Grand Roi des Elfes sortit de ses appartements d'un pas rageur après avoir revêtu sa tunique noire et sa couronne. Le vin qu'il avait bu en solitaire la veille faisait battre fort le sang contre ses tempes, mais il l'ignora. Il avait l'habitude.  
Arrivé dans la salle du trône, il exigea de voir Wilwarin sans s'encombrer de cérémonie, et ordonna à Gondren, son garde personnel de le lui ramener.  
Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se présenter docilement, impeccable, comme à son habitude. C'était un bon soldat, un excellent éclaireur, et rien ne trahissait son manque de repos sur son visage parfait.  
Il s'inclina profondément devant lui, et attendit que son roi ne parle le premier. Mais Thranduil se contenait de l'observer, juché sur son trône. Il en descendit lentement et susurra d'une voix tranchante :  
-Es-tu une bête, Wilwarin de Bar-rhùnen, es-tu un vulgaire animal qui se laisse dominer par ses plus basiques instincts ?

-Non, mon roi ! Fit-il promptement, sachant que le seigneur s'apprêtait à le sermonner au sujet des propos qu'il avait tenu à Niphredil. Propos qu'à présent, il tentait de chasser de son esprit, saisit de honte et remords envers sa jeune amie.

-Je t'interdis de poser la main sur l'enfant volée par Thorin, tu m'entends ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Son prétendu « père d'adoption » la récupérera un jour prochain, et elle sera intacte ce jour-là, il en va de l'honneur du refuge de Vert-bois ! Pour ce que tu lui as fait avant-hier, je devrais te faire perdre tous tes grades !

-Mon roi, commença l'ellon qui avait pâli, je promets d'aller présenter mes excuses à la douce Niphredil pour mes propos discourtois, avec votre permission ! Le vin m'a fait tourner la tête, mais j'aime cette elfine comme une petite-sœur... Croyez-moi, je le jure sur ma vie, je ne lui ai fait nul mal, et jamais je ne lui causerais de tort.

Thranduil lui lança un regard perçant, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonges sur son visage, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Sans surprise, car Wilwarin était bien des choses, mais certainement pas un ellon qui faisait du mal aux jeunes elfines du royaume. Aussi, il n'était pas responsable de ce brusque changement de comportement chez Niphredil, le roi n'avait plus le moindre doute à ce sujet.

-Bien, fit placidement Thranduil. Tu passeras à ses appartements en fin d'après-midi pour présenter tes excuses à Niphredil, et à l'avenir, je ne veux plus t'entendre l'inviter à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne ferais pas à ta propre sœur. Est-ce clair ?

-Plus que limpide, mon roi, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Thranduil se détourna de lui, alors qu'il lui ordonna de disposer, son regard se perdant dans les profondeur de son royaume. Hors, un éclat roux attira son regard sur l'un des terrasses inférieures. C'était sa servante, qui bavardait en compagnie de Naur sur une terrasse des jardins du roi. Hélas, il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait à cette distance, mais la discussion semblait guère chaleureuse, car il crut entendre un éclat de voix de l'elfine parvenir à ses oreilles alors qu'elle tournait délibérément le dos à l'elfe blond qui lui, gardait son calme, comme toujours.  
Certains disaient le calme du roi sylvestre légendaire, mais ceux-là ne connaissaient pas Naur, que Thranduil estimait comme le plus patient des ellons qu'il est connu, derrière son père.

-Wilwarin ! S'exclama le roi sylvestre alors que l'éclaireur allait quitter la salle du trône, ma conseillère se trouve au niveau inférieur, allez donc lui rendre visite maintenant. Gondren, accompagne le, s'il-te-plait.

L'impressionnant ellon à la balafre sortit de l'ombre du trône, le visage dénué d'expression, et emboîta silencieusement le pas de l'éclaireur, faisant frissonner celui-ci. Le garde royal faisait une tête de plus que lui, et pas moins imposant en muscle, avait une bien sombre réputation, si bien que nul n'était rassuré de se retrouver seul avec lui. Hors, c'était la deuxième fois que le roi lui imposait sa présence. L'avertissement était, on ne peut plus clair.

Mais Thranduil n'avait cure de la peur palpable de son éclaireur, car il était reparti dans sa contemplation, et cilla quand il vit son elfine tendre sa robe de l'avant-veille au médecin, peu avant de se détourner de lui.  
Ces craintes étaient fondées, il s'était nécessairement passé quelque chose le soir de la fête, et maintenant, il était certain que Naur était dans la confidence.

_Naur... Quels sont donc ces secrets que tu caches à l'Est ?_

L'ancien chef de Bar-Rhunnen ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, croisant les deux ellons brun en leur accorda un bref signe de la tête, mais ne s'attarda pas en palabre, contrairement à son habitude.  
Dans le jardin, Niphredil s'était assise sur le muret qui séparer cette terrasse de verdure du vide, et elle accorda un faible sourire en voyant Wilwarin s'approcher, et salua les deux guerriers qui la tirèrent de ses songes. L'éclaireur, savait que son roi l'observait sans doute depuis la salle du trône, mit un genou à terre devant la demoiselle et déclara solennellement, avide de faire amende honorable pour ses actes :  
-Dame Niphredil, je vous est manqué de respect l'autre soir, et je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour les propos licencieux que j'ai pu vous tenir ! Votre amitié m'est précieuse, et...

-Du calme la coupa-t-elle en allant à sa rencontre, déposant une main amicale sur son épaule, il n'y a rien à excuser, Wilwarin. Tu es un véritable ami à mes yeux... Et un ellon d'honneur, nul ne serait en douter.

L'ellon brun se releva et lui accorda un sourire des plus radieux, mais sentant toujours le regard de son roi sur lui, il ne s'attarda pas de trop, et retourna à ses activités, comme il était séant de le faire quand on avait aucune inclinaison pour une demoiselle. Hors Gondren ne le suivit pas cette fois, et s'approcha de l'elleth qui fit un pas un arrière, intimidé devant cet ellon semblable à une montagne, fort et inébranlable :  
-Le petit oiseau du roi n'a pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne joue pas à leur jeu.

-Je ne crois pas vous connaître... Dit-elle en essayant de paraître le plu polie possible en tentant de masquer son appréhension.

-Je suis Gondren, Garde de sa majesté Thranduil, et général des armées de Vert-Bois, dit-il d'une voix grave, légèrement dédaigneuse en énonçant son propre titre.

-Vous n'êtes pas seigneur d'une maison, s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle aurait cru qu'un grade aussi élevé dans l'armée serait forcément attribué à un chef de maison, un seigneur de haute naissance, hors, il était certain que Gondren n'était pas comme les autres nobles, joyeux esprits amoureux de fêtes et de poésies. Il semblait plus rude, et bien plus brutal.

\- Peste soit sur les maisons nobles ! Cracha-t-il, et ce lot d'infâmes comploteurs ! Je sers Thranduil, et nul autre. Allons petit oiseau, retourne vite dans ta cage, va vite cacher cette écorchure que tu as sur la joue pour mieux sourire à ton roi. Il se doute de quelque chose, et pour le bien de tous, il vaudrait mieux pas qu'il ne découvre pas tes petits secrets.

Niphredil ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et passa la main prêt de son oreille droite ou elle sentit une infime coupure, sans doute du à la gifle que Heledir lui avait administré. Elle s'inclina brièvement et s'éclipsa pour suivre les conseils de cet ellon mystérieux alors que la peur la saisit à nouveau.  
La peur, et l'envie de partir, vite, très vite, retrouver enfin sa famille.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Thranduil toqua à sa porte avant d'entrée à pas de loup, lançant un regard inquisiteur autour de lui. Niphredil était assise sur le sol, lisant un livre à même le sol, et le salua brièvement avant de fuir son regard :  
-Pardonnez-moi, Thranduil, demain, je serais plus présente à votre service.

-Je comptais sur toi pour rédiger la lettre au roi Daïn, dit-il durement, tu ne peux pas déroger à ton devoir dès que cela te chante. C'est indigne des responsabilités qui t'incombent à présent.

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, dit-elle en lui lança un regard courroucé, que voulez-vous de plus ? Puis avant qu'il est pu réagir, elle soupira et s'excusa de nouveau, et poursuivit : Allons faire cette lettre.

Une réaction qui le surprit, si bien qu'il restât figé quelques instants, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée. Elle semblait réellement troublée par quelque chose, et son secret l'intéressait bien plus qu'un impair de plus dans son langage, surtout que pour une fois, elle s'était excusée spontanément.  
_Apprend-t-elle à être docile, ou est-ce le trouble de son esprit ? _Se demanda-t-il, restant un instant plongé dans les yeux bleu foncé de l'elfine avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Elle faisait toujours cela quand elle voulait lui cacher quelque chose.  
Se souvenant que l'agressivité ne ferait que la poussé à se fermer à lui, il s'assit calmement sur le lit sur d'elle alors qu'elle tripotait nerveusement la pointe de ses cheveux, telle une enfant.

_Une enfant, oui... Elle est si jeune. _Songea-t-il en se souvenant de son âge, _si fragile, tel le bourgeon d'une fleur d'hiver émergeant doucement dans la forêt gelée._

Il se saisit d'une des mèches qui masquaient son visage et la repoussa derrière l'une de ses oreilles pointue, en murmurant :

-Me fais-tu confiance, pinig ?

-Pas totalement, répondit-elle franchement, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Elle avait détourné son regard, encore une fois, mais Thranduil se saisit de son visage pour l'obligé à la regardé d'un geste néanmoins doux et délicat qu'elle ne prit pas comme une menace. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à la convaincre, à sonder son esprit en cherchant pourquoi elle lui résistait tant.  
Les elleth lui faisaient toujours facilement confiance à l'ordinaire, et ce depuis toujours, mais aujourd'hui, il peinait à comprendre ce qui était différent.  
Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais son attention fut capter par un fin relief longiligne sur la joue de l'elfine. Il passa son pouce sur la fine entaille, à peine visible, mais qui n'avait pas échappé à ses sens aiguisés d'elfe millénaire, malgré la tentative de Niphredil pour le cacher à l'aide d'un peu de poudre de soleil.

-On a levé la main sur toi, dit-il entre ses dents alors que sa prise se fit plus forte sous la colère, c'est égal à un acte de trahison que de violenter les invités du roi...

-Tu te trompes, dit-elle en soutenant son regard, j'ai dû me griffer dans mon sommeil, rien de plus.

-Et tu mens, poursuivit le roi, visiblement peu enclin à abandonner la partie, pourquoi?

-Par ce que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Thranduil, soupira-t-elle, en cessant de vouloir mentir, ce qui n'était décidément pas l'un de ses talents. Tout comme l'ensemble des elfes présents dans votre royaume, j'ai le droit à une vie personnelle.

Il la relâcha, surpris, mais se contenta d'acquiescer, bien que la réponse n'était visiblement pas à son goût. Un mois qu'il discutait ensemble chaque jour, comme des amis, mais ses appréhensions envers lui restait tenace, et elle ne lui toujours pas confiance.  
_Qu'importe, elle y viendra, que cela prenne une semaine, un mois ou siècle._

Il l'invita à se rendre sur son balcon pour qu'il puisse ensemble rédiger la lettre qui serait adressée à Daïn autour d'une tasse de thé. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Thranduil se laissa guider par les conseils de Niphredil alors que cette dernière rédigeait un brouillon en langue commune, lui expliquant les us et coutumes des nains des Monts de Fer en matière de correspondance. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, et dans son élément en parlant de ce peuple qui se cachait dans leurs montagnes depuis plusieurs âges. Bien que les coutumes de ces êtres parussent au roi aussi étrange que stupide, elle chassait ses soupirs d'exaspération avec un sourire amusé, et lui expliqué patiemment comment il devrait procéder pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du seigneur nain, et par extension, de meilleurs accords commerciaux.

-Tu as été très instruite à propos de ce peuple, pourtant à l'autre bout du monde par rapport aux montagnes bleues, s'étonna le souverain sylvestre.

-Daïn est le cousin de mon père, il lui paraissait essentiel que je puisse établir le dialogue avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais on dit qu'il n'est pas le plus subtil des seigneurs nains, ni le plus amoureux des elfes... Face à un tel personnage, il est essentiel de savoir comment agir, et réagir.

Thranduil voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais il entendit toquer à sa porte, et la voix de Gandalf s'éleva pour annoncer qu'il souhaitait une rapide entrevue.  
Le roi sylvestre soupira, et lui donna la permission d'entrée dans ses appartements, bien que peu séduit par cette idée. Le magicien les rejoint sur la terrasse royale, leur accordant un bref regard inquisiteur avant de s'incliner devant eux en les saluant poliment.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mithrandir ? Questionna Thranduil en s'adossant nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise, lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

De son côté, Niphredil avait accordé un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre la rédaction de la lettre en Khuzdul avant de faire mine de se lever :  
-Je devrais peut-être vous laisser.

De son côté, Niphredil avait accordé un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre la rédaction de la lettre en Khuzdul avant de faire mine de se lever : Mithrandir ? Relança-t-il avec une certaine impatience.

-Hé bien, en fait, c'est la demoiselle Niphredil que je souhaiterais voir... Lança Gandalf en soutenant le regard intrigué du roi.

Il était, en vérité, venu parler au roi au sujet de la petite elfe, mais à présent, qu'il la voyait souriante, et détendu en face du souverain, il se ravisa. Au fond, cela pourrait être une bonne chose pour l'Est qu'une amitié entre la fille adoptive de l'héritier d'Erebor, et l'inflexible Thranduil Oropherion.  
Comme d'autre avant lui, il voulait tirer parti de la candeur de cette enfant. Chassant cette douloureuse pensée, il poursuivit :  
-Demoiselle, que dirais-tu d'aller faire quelque pas avec moi dans la cité ?

Malgré l'air réprobateur de Thranduil, Gandalf jeta un coup d'œil sur la lettre que la jeune elleth était en train de rédiger et poussa un soupir d'approbation avant de demander :  
-Avez-vous déjà rencontré Dain, des Monts de Fer, seigneur Thranduil ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le plaisir, dit-il d'un ton neutre, alors qu'il scrutait le magicien, en quête d'information. La présence de Mithrandir dans son royaume l'intrigué toujours, car ce dernier n'avait toujours pas révélé le motif de sa visite. Peut-être au fond, n'était-il la réellement que pour une simple visite au fond, mais le caractère suspicieux de Thranduil le poussait à envisager toutes éventualités. Même celui que ce soit Thorin qui avait envoyé le magicien récupéré sa fille, si bien qu'il avait doublé le nombre de gardes aux portes de la ville, de jour comme de nuit.

-J'espère qu'il pourra naître une véritable amitié entre vos deux peuples, les royaumes de l'Est ont tout à gagner à s'unir.

-Les nains ne s'unissent avec personne, Mithrandir, répondit durement Thranduil, ils ne défendent que leurs propres intérêts, et vous le savez. Ils ne font qu'apporter le malheur, et fuir devant les conséquences de leurs actes.

-J'espère de tout cœur que les festivités aux Monts de Fer vous feront changer d'avis sur le peuple de mon père, déclara l'elleth rousse en tendant le parchemin ainsi que sa plume au roi, si vous voulez bien signer ici, la lettre sera enfin prête à être expédiée.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide, et du s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien au caractère qui s'étalait devant lui. Il n'avait en réalité qu'une seule option : lui faire confiance.  
Ça, et demander discrètement à Naur de lui donner son avis, car il avait malgré tout, quelques fragiles notions en Khuzdul, et serait au moins capable d'identifié le sujet de cette lettre.

-Pourquoi avez-vous écrit votre nom ainsi votre fonction en bas de la page ?

-Il est d'usage d'identifier les interprètes lors des échanges entre peuples, expliqua Niphredil, Ainsi, si ce dernier a mal accompli son devoir, il peut être identifié, et sanctionné par les deux partis selon leurs coutumes respectives.

Thranduil acquiesça lentement, et se dit que finalement, il ne serait pas utile de demander une relecture. Au fond, la petite rousse semblait se plaire dans la cité, et était bien moins pressée de partir que ce qu'elle pouvait dire sous le coup de la colère.

Cette dernière fila rapidement avec Mithrandir, et passa en sa compagnie une grande partie de l'après-midi alors qu'il lui fit à nouveau visiter la ville, ponctués d'anecdotes plus pittoresque que celle d'Amdir. Il s'enquit à nouveau de son bien-être, et avec plus d'assurance que la dernière fois, elle lui assura que tout allait bien dans le royaume sylvestre, et qu'elle était parvenue à maîtriser les grandes lignes de leur langue ainsi que de leurs habitudes de vie. Elle lui révéla également que Thranduil lui avait promis de la rendre aux siens après le mariage de la fille de Daïn, et cette nouvelle rassura l'Istari bien plus qu'il l'avoua.  
Il la mena dans les jardins aquatiques du sud, ou le bruit de l'eau chaude qui jaillissait de la terre couvrait leurs paroles, et là, il lui demanda avec sérieux :  
-Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est difficile, mais j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu des orques qui t'ont fait du mal... Tout ce que tu as réussi à savoir à leurs sujets, et ce qui s'est passé avec Thrain... C'est très important, Niphredil...

-Les nains, dit-elle alors que son expression joyeuse disparue, les nains ont commencé à se comporter de manière étrange dans la forêt... Thrain à perdu l'esprit est à attaqué les notres... J'ignore pourquoi, mais tout est devenu chaos, et les orques nous sont tombés dessus... Un groupe d'orque monté sur des Wargs ont emmenés Thrain vers le sud, et ensuite... Tout est flou dans ma mémoire, Gandalf... Je me souviens de la douleur, oh oui, et d'un orque immense, borgne, qui a tué l'épouse de Mr. Beorn... Et au soir venu, plus rien... Je... Je ne vois plus rien... Et je ne veux pas me souvenir Gandalf ! Je ne veux plus songer à cet enfer !

-Ta mémoire peut receler de très précieuses informations, Niphredil, des informations capitales pour la sécurité des régions de l'Est, et pour ton père. J'aimerais regarder dans ta mémoire pour voir ses orques, avec l'aide de Thranduil, tu ne te souviendrais de rien...

-Je refuse que vous vous amusiez à manipuler mon esprit, Mithrandir ! S'énerva t-elle en s'écartant, au lieu de vous soucier de l'apparence des orques qui ont voulu me tuer, vous devriez davantage chercher à savoir si Thrain est toujours en vie !

Une lune passa comme un instant dans la sérénité du refuge sylvestre. Quoi que l'Istari pût dire, Niphredil refusa toujours l'accès de son esprit à Gandalf, et lorsque ce dernier tenta de trouver un soutien auprès de Thranduil, le roi s'y opposa avec plus de violence encore que l'elfine, et lui interdit formellement d'évoquer à nouveau le sujet. Une réaction qui surprit beaucoup le magicien qui dû se résoudre à renoncer à son projet, alors qu'il annonça qu'il reprendrait la route vers le Sud de l'immense royaume sylvestre, vers Dol Guldur.  
Si cette nouvelle peina le peuple sylvestre qui aimait la présence de l'Istari, elle sembla au contraire soulagée Thranduil, qui semblait las de voir le magicien se mêler des affaires de son royaume, et qui ne lui accordait qu'une confiance mesurée.  
Fidèle à leur réputation, le peuple sylvestre voulu organiser de grandes festivités pour la veille de son départ, créant une grande agitation au sein du refuge ou tous voulait contribuer aux préparations qui s'annonçaient bien plus simple et conviviale que celle de son arrivé, le mois précédent.

Comme à son habitude, Thranduil proposa à Niphredil une nouvelle tenue pour l'occasion. Il lui présenta avec un air fier un magnifique collier d'émeraude et d'argent sculpté en forme de feuilles, qui devait valoir à lui seul de quoi acheter le village entier où elle avait jadis vécu avec Thorin. Elle observa le bijou avec un air émerveillé qui enorgueillit le roi et demanda :

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi me pretez-vous toujours des choses si magnifique... Robe, bijoux...

-Les robes ne sont pas faites pour habiller les penderies, déclara-t-il simplement, et je t'avouerai que tu portes également les colliers bien mieux que mes coffres.

Cette déclaration arracha un rire à Niphredil, qui était toujours si versatile dans ses humeurs, mais depuis le jour ou elle avait rédiger la fameuse lettre avec Thranduil, elle se montrait amicale envers lui, en vertu de quoi il la traitée en égal dans le cercle privé. Il ne parvint pas à apprendre ce qui s'était passé le mois précédent lors du banquet, mais il remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement le quartier Est, si bien qu'elle ne se rendait même plus aux appartements d'Amdir, ni à la maison de soin voir Naur comme elle avait put le faire avant.  
Elle demeurait le plus souvent dans les quartiers du roi, ou parfois dans ceux du sud, où Wilwarin et Legolas semblait vouloir lui apprendre l'art du combat à l'elfique, trouvant ses techniques naines trop rustres pour une elfe. Elle y rencontra par ailleurs la demoiselle Tauriel, une elleth encore jeune, mais au talent guerrier plus que prometteur qui conseillait sagement Niphredil, qui de son coté, était tout juste novice.

Malgré la chaleur, et malgré les éprouvants entraînements au combat, la petite elfe refusait obstinément de porter les tuniques aux manches courtes et au dos nus que ses camarades lui proposaient. Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui pouvait s'y cacher, pourtant, la pudeur qu'elle exprimait à ce sujet l'étonné beaucoup, car les nains étaient, quant à eux, plutôt fiers de leurs blessures de combat.

-Pourquoi caches-tu toujours ses cicatrices, Niphredil ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il tendait l'écrin de velours noir contenant le collier d'émeraude, Quel honte pourrais-tu ressentir au fait d'avoir survécu aux orques ?

-Votre peuple trouve ces stigmates d'une grande laideur, et digne de mépris, Thranduil, et je n'ai aucune envie que l'on me regarde avec dégoût.

-Caprice d'enfants qui n'ont pas connu la guerre, soupira Thranduil, peiné de l'image déplorable qu'elle pouvait avoir des siens, avant de déclarer d'un air complice : montre-moi ces cicatrices, et je te montrerai un petit tour de passe-passe.

Elle lui jeta un regard effrayé, ceux à quoi il la gratifia d'un « fait-moi confiance » alors qu'il se plaça derrière elle, et commença à défaire le laçage qui se trouvait dans le dos de sa robe couleur de soleil. Niphredil se raidit, mais ne tenta pas de s'interposer, car elle savait qu'il le lui ferait aucun mal, et qu'une mauvaise intention ne le poussait à agir de la sorte.

Thranduil était comme une rivière, tantôt doux et tranquille, tantôt d'une violence surprenante. Parfois, elle songeait qu'il lui rappelé un peu Thorin, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu que la partie douce et adorable du nain, elle savait qu'une part d'ombre demeurait dans son cœur.

Par ce qu'elle voulait essayer de faire confiance à ce bel elfe qui avait toujours été bon et généreux envers elle, elle se força à courber la nuque sous ses doigts pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
Même si tout en elle le mettait en garde contre cet être au regard si indéchiffrable, ressassant encore et encore les mise en garde de Gandalf et de son père, elle voulait croire en lui.

_Qu'est-ce que père dirait en voyant cela ?_

Songeant à cela, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains alors que la honte lui montait aux joues, alors qu'elle sentit le roi faire glisser l'une de ses manches le long de son bras d'un geste doux. Son bras droit, que l'orque à la peau claire avait lacéré.  
Plus que jamais, elle voulait fuir, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et le regard d'acier du roi sur elle la rendait malade de honte, une honte bien plus forte qu'elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

-Regarde, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Après avoir déglutit péniblement, elle jeta un regard sur son épaule ou une large cicatrice rosâtre courait sur son bras. Le seigneur sindar passa sa main douce et chaude dessus, et comme par magie la cicatrice s'effaça sous sa paume, laissant sa peau blanche intacte.

-Co... Comment ? Balbutia-t-elle, abasourdit, même Naur a dit qu'une jamais une telle cicatrice ne pourrait disparaître qu'après plusieurs siècles.

-Ce n'est qu'une illusion, expliqua-t-il toujours derrière elle, l'autre main retenant sa robe pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol, la cicatrice est toujours là, mais nul ne peux la voir.

-Comment faites-vous cela ?

-C'est en mon pouvoir, dit-il avec un air énigmatique. Si tu le souhaites, ce soir, tu pourrais arborer une robe légère, et ne plus avoir à te cacher en craignant le regard des autres.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire radieux, mais avant qu'elle est pu ajouter quelque chose, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et une seconde plus tard, Legolas apparu d'un pas léger et rapide, sans jeter un regard aux deux elfes qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.  
-Père, vous avez reçu une...

Le prince s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte devant la scène alors que Thranduil fit un nœud rapide sur le corsage de Niphredil tout en déclarant d'un ton placide, sans exprimer la moindre gêne alors que Niphredil de son côté, rouge de honte et les yeux rivés sur le sol, cherchant sans doute un éventuel trou de souris pour s'y cacher.

_-Na, Ion-nîn ? _Oui, mon fils ?

-Une... Une lettre des... Des nains... Et... Balbutia-t-il péniblement en perdant toute couleur, tout en détournant les yeux de la demoiselle qui rajustait ses habits. Cette dernière tenta d'imiter l'indifférence de Thranduil et tendit la main vers le courrier que Legolas tenait à présent contre lui,

-Mon roi, puis-je ?

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, déclara distraitement Thranduil, allez, vous deux, allez donc vous vêtir pour ce soir. Niphredil, reviens me voir quand tu seras prête.

Il lui fourra dans les mains l'écrin qui contenait le collier d'émeraude, et disparu d'un pas rapide, alors qu'elle évita le regard inquisiteur de Legolas et disparu dans ses appartements, troublée.  
Le prince s'approcha de son père et murmura avec dureté :  
-Ada, que faites-vous avec cette elfine, par Elbereth ?

-Je m'assure d'avoir sa confiance, mon fils, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance. La confiance est une chose précieuse, et un atout majeur quand on traite avec dans les relations avec les autres peuples. Quand la petite Niphredil retourna chez son père, je veux être sur qu'elle défendra encore nos intérêts.

-Pour l'amour d'Illuvatar, cessez de tourmenter cette enfant, dit-il d'une voix aussi triste que colérique. Les gens commencent à s'imaginer des choses, et remettent en cause son honneur.

-Tu te soucies sincèrement d'elle, remarqua Thranduil d'une voix doucereuse, et bien, tu n'as qu'à faire taire ses racontars, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les elfines ont un cœur tendre et qui laissent aisément conquérir...

-Je ne serais lui prendre sa vertue en lui donnant de faux espoir père, cette elleth n'est point celle que mon âme désir, et j'ai trop d'affection à son encontre pour la duper. Vous n'avez nul besoin d'agir de la sorte pour avoir son affection. Si vous passiez moins de temps à essayer de la manipuler, vous le verriez.

Le soir venu, Niphredil rejoignit Wilwarin, Amdir ainsi que les frères Galladrim devant la salle du trône. Tous furent étonnés de la voir arborer une robe émeraude aux manches de voile qui s'ouvraient librement aux niveaux de ses épaules, et au dos nu, et sans doute Amdir plus que les autres. Il avait été son médecin, et il fut perplexe en observant ses bras d'une blancheur ou seule quelques taches de rousseur qui venaient faire office d'agrément.  
Elle avait trouvé cette robe dans sa chambre, déposée sur son lit, et avec agacement, elle avait réalisé qu'une fois de plus, Thranduil avait tout minutieusement prévu à son insu, la menant exactement là ou il le voulait, quand il le voulait.  
Une constatation plutôt effrayante.

Ils rejoignirent le plus haut jardin de la ville où tables et chaises avaient été installés à l'intention des convives. L'ambiance était bien plus décontractée que le mois passé, et une bonne cinquantaine d'elfes conversaient gaîment, tous dans un esprit joyeux et léger, bien loin des restrictions protocolaire. Elle s'assit librement prêt de Gandalf et Mallos, qui la saluèrent avec chaleur alors que Thranduil prenait place au côté de Naur et de Gondren, espérant pouvoir profiter de la fête. Ce fut le cas durant toute la durée du repas, mais une fois celui-ci achevé et alors que les elfes se déplaçaient de table en table, ou se retrouvant parfois sur l'herbe pour s'asseoir au sol pour s'adonner à quelques jeux de cartes. Une elfe à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'émeraude s'attabla auprès de Thranduil. Ce dernier retint un soupir d'agacement et déclara poliment :

-Bien le bonsoir, Dame Anneth.

-À toi aussi, mon roi, répondit l'elfe dans un geste gracieux.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi en cette douce soirée d'été ?

-Hé bien, hormis le plaisir de ta compagnie, j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu de ta petite protégée, mon cher Thranduil. C'est une bien belle elfine que ton fils à trouver dans les bois, et plutôt maline, dit-on.

-Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses déjà, Anneth, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'un grand secours... Fit-il d'un ton las, sachant pourtant que cela ne la ferait certainement pas partir. Anneth n'était pas de celle qui renonçait aussi facilement.  
Autrefois douce et tendre elleth, les siècles avaient aiguisés sa langue et son esprit sur un caractère déjà audacieux.  
Un caractère qui avait séduit son si cher ami d'enfance, qui lui était la douceur incarnée.

-Ah, ne soit pas stupide, Thranduil, répondit-elle, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Tu caches cette petite dans tes propres appartements. Cela commence à beaucoup parler d'ailleurs à ce sujet dans le refuge... Ce n'est guère convenant que pour une si jeune elfine de vivre si proche d'un ellon solitaire.

-Tu dépasses les bornes, 'Naneth, rétorqua le roi d'un ton ennuyé. C'est une elfine, elle n'a pas encore fêté son premier siècle, ce serait contraire à nos lois. Loi que j'ai rédigé moi-même, si tu as encore un semblant de mémoire.

L'elleth blonde laissa échapper un rire amusé et poursuivit : c'est son honneur qui est mis en doute, pas le tiens. Prendre ses distances lui ferait du bien. Nous avons d'excellent appartement de disponible dans le quartier Est, nous pourrions l'y accueillir. De plus Heledir, à sans doute plein de choses à apprendre. Un poste de conseiller, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une elfine comme tu dis, la tâche ne doit pas lui être facile...

-Il est absolument hors de question qu'elle vive dans le quartier Est, Anneth. La fille de Thorin est une invitée du roi, et elle le restera jusqu'à son retour dans son clan, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Toujours aussi inflexible, soupira Anneth, alors soyons franc, toi et moi. Tu as humilié mon fils en utilisant cette petite. Tu l'humilies depuis trop d'années, Thranduil... Mais tu as fait une erreur en l'entraînant dans ce jeu... Elle paiera tes erreurs, comme Heledir paye les nôtres.

-Tu perds l'esprit, déclara durement le roi en se levant, comme le jour où tu as convaincu Naur de laisser les rênes de l'Est à ton fils... Ce dernier ne fait que subir ma colère pour ses propres erreurs. Et Illuvatar m'en est témoin, elles sont légions. Laisse l'enfant en dehors de ces histoires.

Thranduil voulut s'esquiver, mais la blonde se leva et le retint pour murmurer :  
-Cesse de tourmenter mon fils, Thranduil, et confie nous l'elfine, ou je le jure, ton petit animal de compagnie en fera les frais.

-C'est une invitée diplomatique, Anneth, lui faire du mal serait un acte de trahison envers le royaume, et tu sais comment sont punis les traîtres dans mon royaume.

Sur ce, il la congédia sans ménagement, et peu après, il quitta la fête d'un pas rageur.

Niphredil passa la plus grande partie de la nuit à jouer aux cartes en compagnie de ses amis, et de quelques flacons d'un excellent cru recommandé par le roi, qui demeurait par ailleurs introuvable depuis plusieurs heures. Wilwarin profita d'ailleurs pour se vanter d'avoir fait la conquête d'une elleth du quartier Nord la veille, sous les exclamations taquines de ses camarades.

L'elfine se laissa porter par la bonne humeur de ses compagnons et ne rentra que très tôt le matin, alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. À sa grande surprise, Thranduil était encore debout, accouder sur son balcon, dos à elle, et mais hélas, sans surprise, en compagnie d'un verre de cristal et d'une carafe de vin. Elle hésita un instant, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, elle alla à sa rencontre, et s'appuya sur la rambarde de pierre du balcon, à côté de lui.  
Il lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne dit rien, et se resservit un verre de vin qu'il fit mine de porter à ses lèvres, mais Niphredil retint son bras :  
-C'était vous, n'est-ce pas, que j'ai vu un soir lorsque j'étais encore dans la maison de soin.

-C'est exact_ pinig_, dévoila Thranduil. Je voulais savoir si tu étais ou non, un danger pour mon royaume. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais dû prendre des mesures que Naur aurait pu réprouver...

Elle ne répondit rien, mais alors qu'il fit mine de porter le verre à ses lèvres, elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, sans exercer la moindre force :  
\- Ne faites pas cela...

Thranduil lui jeta un regard surpris et s'immobilisa une seconde, avant de lâche un soupir en dégageant son bras d'un geste sec en déclarant d'un ton menaçant :  
-je t'aime bien _pinig,_ mais prends garde à ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas.

-Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que je vous voir vous détruire...

\- Tu peux prendre congé, je n'ai que faire des états d'âme de mes conseillers. Affirma t-il en lui tournant délibérément le dos tout en vidant sa coupe d'un trait.

Niphredil ne sut dire si son attitude la blessa ou la mit seulement en colère, mais loin de la surprendre, le souverain la déçu simplement. Il avait radicalement changé depuis l'après-midi, à tel point qu'elle avait peine à croire qu'elle avait en face d'elle le même ellon. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle avait perdu toute chaleur, et il la dardait presque avec dédains à présent.  
_Quand était-il vraiment sincère ?  
_Elle brûlait de lui hurler dessus, de tenter de lui faire entendre raison, mais n'en fit rien. Cela ne servirait a rien, car elle le savait aussi inflexible que la roche.  
Elle s'éclipsa, laissant le roi seul, selon ses désirs, sachant que rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de cet instant.

Quand Thranduil entendit la porte de la chambre de l'elfine claqué, il soupira, et se maudit.  
Il la privée de sa liberté, et de sa famille, et elle trouvait malgré tout le moyen de se soucier de lui, sincèrement. En retour, lui... Lui n'avait fait qu'essayer d'acheter sa dévotion, par tout les moyen, au risque de la blessée.  
Et son fils le méprisait que plus encore pour cela...

_Un acte généreux ne devrait jamais être accueillit avec mépris, murmura t-il pour lui même. _

Les paroles de son père, Oropher, jadis roi fondateur de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand. Un roi aime de tous, un brillant guerrier qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix et a la prospérité de son peuple.  
_Que dirait-il s'il le voyait a présent ?_  
Thranduil, le roi craint des autres peuples, méprisé par son fils qui avait pour seule distraction le tourment d'une elfine. Niphredil, qui n'avait en vérité pas d'autre choix que de subir sa présence, et qui partirait sans un regard en arrière si elle le pouvait.  
Elle ne lui accordait qu'une confiance hésitante, fragile par ce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix...

_Lui, le roi qui avait été incapable de sauver sa propre épouse... _

Cette seule pensée le fit trembler de remords et dans la rage, si bien qu'il brisât son verre sur le sol, puis sa carafe préalablement vidée. Ensuite, il alla dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide, ignorant les bris de cristal qui se fichèrent dans la plante de ses pieds et laissa exploser sa fureur dans sa chambre où il dévasta meubles et divers objets sans parvenir à se contrôler.  
Sa colère s'apaisa uniquement quand son regard se posa sur l'alliance qu'il portait jadis, et qui trônait a présent sur sa table de nuit.  
Il ne parvenait plus à porter ce qui symbolisait aujourd'hui pour lui son échec à protéger sa famille.  
Son fils n'osait pas croiser son regard, n'exprimant que colère et dégoût à son encontre, et son épouse tombée sous ses yeux...  
Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait en cet instant ?  
Il fit mine de le prendre dans sa main, puis se détourna et se laissa glisser contre le mur, et sombra dans un sommeil ou les larmes qu'il avait retenues fuyaient enfin ses yeux mi-clos.

**Fin de chapitre !**

.

.

A vous la plume maintenant !

.

Le prochain chapitre est encore en cours, et s'appellera « Le Quartier Est ».

.

.

Beaucoup d'OC sont apparus dernièrement, alors voici un petit pense bête, pour pas se perdre :

**Wilwarin **: il est le chef des éclaireurs, originaire d'une branche mineur de la maison du sud (Bar-en-hâr)., dirigé par Sirion. C'est un ellon aux longs cheveux bruns, et aux yeux bleus. Il a un caractère joyeux, et un grand charmeur. Son nom signifie papillon.

**Amdir :** médecin de bataille, Amdir est un elfe modeste originaire de la maison de l'Est (Bar-rhùnen) où sa mère est servante. Profondément bienveillant, il s'est immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Niphredil à son arrivé, à qui elle accorda sa confiance sans hésitation. Ses cheveux sont châtains dorée, tout comme ses yeux.

**Naur **: ancien chef de Bar-rhùnen, il a cédé ce titre à son fils pour se consacrer à l'art du soin, et dirige la maison des soigneurs de Vert-Bois. C'est un ellon blond aux yeux bleus qui rayonne par sa douceur et sa bienveillance. Père d'Heledir, il tente tant bien que mal de rattraper les erreurs de son héritier, et de cacher celle-ci aux yeux du monde. Son nm signifie soleil.

**Anneth** : épouse de Naur et mère d'Heledir, elle ne semble être propre de Thranduil et n'hésite pas à se montrer menaçante envers lui. Blonde aux yeux bleus, son nom signifie Don.

**Gondren** : garde royal. Ellon craint par le peuple, et plus brutal que les autres, il se dit loyal envers Thranduil et méprise les seigneurs des maisons nobles. Une grande cicatrice orne son visage, et il porte de longs cheveux aile de corbeau. Son nom signifie pierre.


	12. 12 Les quartiers Est

Suilad!

.

Alors commençons par les remerciements rituels pour nos chers reviewer : aliena wyvern, Julindy, Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, ScottishBloodyMary, Elegentis !  
Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui suivent aussi cette histoire !

Je sais bien qu'habituellement je publie le week-end, mais je tente au mieux de rapprocher les chapitre 12 et 13 car ils sont très liés, aussi, pour cette fois, il y aura une exception ^^

.

Et maintenant, un brin de lecture !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 12. Les quartiers Est.**

C'est une sensation douce et chaude sur son poignet qui le tira du royaume des songes. Une sensation qui partit de son poignet et remonta jusqu'à ses épaules pour se glisser entre lui et le mur froid.  
Une délicate odeur de jasmin et d'herbe coupée vont chatouiller ses narines, et il ferma les yeux, craignant que ce doux songe ne s'envole. Un instant, il crut d'être dans la forêt avec son épouse, à l'époque de paix où il était jeune roi et qu'il passait des nuits à parler avec elle en observant les étoiles.  
Mais elle était morte, et alors qu'il revoyait son agonie, il ressentit ce vide béant qu'elle avait laissé dans son cœur comme un brûlure atroce.  
Or il réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve quand il sentit une petite main passer sous ses genoux, et mue par un brusque sursaut de conscience, il se jeta sur son assaillant avant que ce dernier ne puisse lui faire quelconque mal, le poussa violemment contre le sol, l'immobilisant avec violence.  
Les forces du Mordor étaient vicieuses, et tentaient d'empoisonner son esprit, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire !  
Il la vengerait !

-Thranduil, du calme, ce n'est que moi, fit une voix douce et tremblante de frayeur, dissipant ses songes et cauchemars, le laissant réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements, et que son assaillant n'était qu'une elfine a la longue chevelure cuivrée.

Surpris, Thranduil radoucit sa prise sur la jeune elfine, qui la fixait avec un air effrayé, sans pour autant se débattre contre lui. Inquiet d'avoir pu lui faire du mal, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur son lit en ruine, le regard soucieux.

-Vous êtes... Un grand malade... Murmura t-elle d'une voix étranglée encore tremblante d'émotion.

_La peur, encore et toujours..._

Il fit mine d'examiner ses épaules qui prenaient déjà une couleur violacée, cependant Niphredil ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et le repoussa avec un air courroucé empreint de peur et articula difficilement :

-N'y comptez même pas !

\- je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien, _pinig_... Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

\- J'imagine que c'est donc un espèce de salut d'elfe que de se sauter à la gorge le matin ! Les nains se contentent de se faire la bise, vous devriez essayer !

Il ne la réprima pas pour ses propos, car sa colère était compréhensible et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait que sous la torture, il se sentait responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait abusé du vin, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et il n'était pas rare que cela trouble son esprit jusqu'au matin.

Hors, la présence d'une tierce personne dans ses appartements l'était.

Présence que l'on lui avait conseillé d'éloigner, et qu'il avait royalement ignoré.

Il était sur de pouvoir assuré sa sécurité contre le monde... Mais qui la protégerait de lui ?

-Si tu parviens à sortir de telles sottises, c'est que cela doit aller, assura-t-il en renonçant à l'examiner à contre cœur. Allons... Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre.

-J'ai vu du sang dans le salon... Je venais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien...

Les yeux bleus foncé de l'elleth parcoururent l'ellon assis sur le sol en face d'elle et malgré sa colère, elle du s'avouer que la scène avait quelque chose de comique qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle était assise à même le sol, face au roi de la foret noire qui ne portait qu'une tunique et un pantalon blanc d'intérieur, et contrairement à son habitude, le royal souverain était dépeigné, et ses cheveux retombés de manière éparses sur ses épaules.

Il ne ressemblait plus au Grand Roi des Elfes, mais à un simple ellon au réveil, et bien qu'il soit toujours le même, cela lui conféré un aspect plus accessible, plus sympathique.

Mais même ainsi, il restait d'une beauté impressionnante, et majestueux.

_L'on ne peut nier qu'il est fait pour être roi._

Niphredil cessa sa contemplation quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le pied droit du roi qui comportait sur sa plante une plaie d'aspect peu ragoutante. Sans cri et gare, elle se saisit de son pied et l'examina avec attention, ignorant la surprise de son propriétaire.

-Il y a des bouts de verres dans votre pied, déclara-t-elle après un court instant en reposant le dit pied sur son genou, et vous avez commencé à cicatriser au-dessus, je vais devoir rouvrir la plaie pour les en sortir... Je vais devoir être vote infirmière, à nouveau.

-Laisse, dit-il en tentant faisant mine de vouloir se lever, j'irais voir Naur pour qu'il s'en charge.

Mais Niphredil ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et rattrapa sa cheville fermement en déclarant :  
-Hors de question que vous marchiez dans cet état ! Et à moins que vous souhaitez que je fasse venir Naur ici, vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

Son audace amusa le roi, et plutôt curieux de la voir à l'œuvre, il abdiqua et lui indiqua ou se trouver sa trousse de secours qu'il gardait pour ce genre d'incident, qui s'était déjà produit à maintes reprises par le passé. En vérité, Thranduil n'allait jamais voir de médecin quand il se blessait dans ses soirs d'ivresse déraisonnable, et se soignait seul, bien qu'il soit bien piètre guerisseur.  
Un peu d'aide n'était pas de refus, et constaté qu'elle se souciait réellement de lui le toucha plus qu'il ne se l'admit.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint auprès de lui avec la dite trousse ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau chaude et l'invita a s'asseoir sur son lit pour qu'elle puisse procéder avec davantage d'aisance.  
Ses gestes étaient précis et d'une grande douceur, mais une fois qu'elle eut fini de nettoyer la plaie et qu'elle fit une incision, le roi laissa échapper une exclamation douloureuse accompagnée d'un sursaut avant de tonner :  
-Par Eru, je ne suis pas une pièce de viande ! Est-ce un boucher qui t'as appris à soigner ?

\- Si vous étiez venu me voir plus tôt, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire ! Restez tranquille, je vous prie.

-Si tu étais un peu plus délicate, je ne bougerais pas !

-Oh, je vous en prie, fit-elle le levant les yeux au ciel, un éclat d'amusement dans le regard.

Qui aurait cru que Thranduil Oropherion, un des plus grands guerrier de ce monde ayant mener la bataille de Dargolad, aurait pu se montrer douillet pour une blessure d'à peine un pouce ?

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il laissa lui-même échapper un sourire, et ne remua plus alors qu'avec douceur, elle extrayait minutieusement chaque morceau fiché dans sa chaire.

-Qui vous a appris l'art du soin ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Dis, ma tante, et également à l'aide des livres que son mari me ramenait de voyage. Je voulais également me rendre utile auprès d'elle quand elle mettrait au monde son fils...

-Les soins, un art que chacun connaît dans ce royaume, assura Thranduil. Naur aurait sans doute des choses à t'apprendre si tu lui demandais, et il serait sans doute ravi d'avoir une nouvelle élève.

-J'irai lui soumettre l'idée, dit-elle en refermant un bandage sur son pied meurtri.

-Tu... Tu en auras tout le loisir, déclara Thranduil après une hésitation, Anneth, son épouse, t'offre de loger dans le quarter Est à partir de ce soir... Tarnnath viendra t'aider à déplacer tes effets.

Niphredil se figea, et pâlit légèrement à la nouvelle, puis elle reprit le rangement de la trousse de soin :  
-J'irai la remercier pour cette offre, mais mes appartements me conviennent à merveille, déclina-t-elle poliment, en se faisant la réflexion que jamais Naur n'avait évoqué son épouse avec elle.

-Hélas, soupira Thranduil, légèrement étonné par sa réaction, Anneth n'est pas une personne à qui l'ont peu refuser quelque chose, déclara Thranduil, tu n'as pas le choix en vérité.

-Vous me chassez, dit-elle d'un ton peiné, de plus en plus pâle, pourquoi ?

-Trêve de bavardage, soupira Thranduil qui regrettait de plus en plus sa décision, va préparer tes effets à présent, c'est un ordre. Ta place n'est plus ici.

Elle lui jeta un regard effrayé, mais la peur se transforma en colère, à nouveau, et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, laissant Thranduil perplexe, seul.

Tarnnath se présenta en début d'après-midi, et elle fut surprise de voir que la conseillère du roi n'avait rien préparé en vue de son départ.  
« Je ne possède rien de ce qui se trouve ici, avait déclaré Niphredil d'un ton morose, tout appartient au roi ».  
Mais Tarnnath ne se découragea pas et saisit deux robes au hasard dans l'armoire de sa cadette avant de la prier de bien vouloir la suivre. Niphredil quitta les appartements royaux sans même adresser un regard au roi, l'angoisse pesant sur ses pas. Elles firent une grande partie du chemin dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que pour la première fois, l'elleth blonde engagea la conversation en sindarin avec elle, et la complimenta même sur les progrès qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'elle lui reprochait toujours certaines fautes d'un air sévère.

Tarnnath était bien mystérieuse car bien plus discrète que les autres elfes, mais une lueure de bienveillance et d'inquiétude ne la quittait jamais, attisant la curiosité de sa cadette.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la demeure noble de Bar-rhùnen, Niphredil fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait été battit sur un modèle très proche de Bar-en-Aran, la maison du roi, hormis les ornements récurant qui ne représentait non pas une feuille verte, mais un soleil avec en son centre un oiseau qui porté une flèche dans son bec.

Vêtu de jaune, une elleth qui ressemblait beaucoup à Tarnnath les attendaient en bas d'un escalier et s'exclama d'une voix chaleureuse :

-Bonjour, demoiselle Niphredil, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans la cité ! Je me présente, je suis Anneth !

-Je vous remercie de vous accueillir dans votre maison, ma dame...

-Oh c'est un plaisir mon enfant, s'exclama-t-elle, je crois que vous connaissez déjà toute la famille ! Puis voyant, l'air surprit de l'elleth rousse, elle ajouta : Tarnnath, est ma fille, et la sœur d'Heledir, notre seigneur bien-aimé.

-Thranduil n'avait pas trouvé cela utile que je le mentionne nos liens de sang, déclara timidement Tarnnath en guise d'excuse.

-Ah, celui-là et ses manigances ! Lâcha Anneth avec un hoquet de dédain, enfin, Niphredil, venez, nous allons vous montrer vos nouveaux appartement pour que vous puissiez vous installer.  
Elles la menèrent dans un appartements assez vaste dans une aile de la battisse conçut en forme d'étoile, avec en son centre, une grande salle commune à l'ensemble de la maison noble orné de verdure. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle apercevait le chemin par lequel elle était venu, ainsi que la petite masure ou vivait Amdir.

Par ailleurs, une fois qu'elle fut enfin seule, le médecin de campagne ne tarda pas à venir lui rendre visite. Il semblait troublé et méfiant, prenant le temps de bien s'assurer que chaque porte et fenêtre était close avant de parler à voix basse.

Il lui assura que le Grand Roi des Elfes avait été prit d'une soudaine envie d'aller à la chasse avec ses nobles, et qu'ils ne reviendraient que dans une semaine, voir deux. Sa visite fut dès plus brève, et sans donné davantage d'explication, il la pria de tout faire pour retourner vivre dans la maison du roi dès que ce dernier reviendrait, avant de disparaître rapidement en se glissant parmi les ombres.  
Un comportement dès plus inhabituel chez cet ellon avec qui elle passait parfois des jours entiers, parlant à cœur ouvert et sans détour et sans se cacher aux yeux du monde.

Elle n'avait fait que quelques centaines de mètres dans la caverne, et pourtant, tout semblait différent dans ce quartier qu'elle avait toujours soigneusement évité, de peur de rencontrer Heledir.  
_Heledir..._

Quand il rentrerait de la chasse, elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter...

Néanmoins, durant son absence pendant les jours qui suivirent Niphredil fut de voir que Tarnnath et Anneth furent plutôt gentilles avec elle, et la laissait librement parcourir la cité, comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Legolas et Wilwarin au loin, Thranduil l'ayant chassé de ses appartements avant de partir Niphredil se sentait comme abandonné dans cette cité qu'elle ne pouvait quitter, elle.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller dans la forêt avec eux... Au point de juré de ne pas s'enfuir, voulant juste savourer l'air libre qui lui manquait tant.

Aussi, tentant de ne pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment qui pesait sur sa bonne humeur, elle passait de longues heures en compagnie de Tauriel, guerrière joviale qui l'entraînée à l'arc dans le quartier Sud.

L'elleth l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, l'encourageant apprendre le maniement des armes lui confiant qu'elle rêvait d'un jour être le capitaine de la garde. Elle avait pour cela le soutient de Gondren qui lui avait apprit le maniement de l'épée depuis son enfance, suite à la mort de ses parents, faisant d'elle une pupille de roi et une elleth d'origine on ne peux plus modeste.

Un soir, alors que Niphredil s'était entraîné avec Tauriel jusque tard dans la nuit et alors qu'elle rentrait à l'Est dans ses appartements, elle vit Amdir sortir par la fenêtre des appartements de Tannath, si discrète sœur fille de Naur.  
Si la surprise prima, la scène amusa assez Niphredil, qui se promit d'en toucher un mot à ce petit cachottier qui jusque-là, ne lui avait jamais confié son inclinaison pour une quelconque demoiselle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait conseillé de quitter le quartier Est en vérité... Pour préserver au mieux son petit secret.  
_Qui n'a pas de secret dans cette ville ?_ Songea-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Malgré elle, elle ne parvenait plus à avoir confiance en ses elfes, et ne rêvaient que du jour ou elle quitterait cette caverne pour retrouver les siens.

Pensive, elle entra dans ses appartements, sans se donner la peine d'allumer la moindre chandelle. Après tout, elle voyait très bien dans le noir, et dans la demeure noble, ne se trouvait actuellement que Tarnnath et Anneth.  
Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle commença à se dévêtir, quand elle sentit une présence, s'immobilisant alors qu'une voix familière s'éleva :

-Pardonnez-moi... Murmura une voix familière non loin d'elle, avant qu'une main chaude vînt se poser sur son épaule.  
Elle pivota légèrement sur le coté et vit avec une surprise mêlée de crainte Heledir, l'épée à la ceinture et vêtu d'une armure de cuir. Il l'examina de pied en cap, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le saluer poliment, priant pour qu'il soit de meilleure humeur qu'à leur dernière rencontre.  
Ils étaient seuls dans ses appartements, et si ce n'était pas le cas, nul ne lui viendrait en aide.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre, dame Niphredil, dit-il avec la mine contrite, l'abus de vin ne me sied guère... Je sais que cela ne m'excuse en rien, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. Je suis heureux que notre roi vous ait offert la chance de pouvoir rapprocher le peuple de votre père du notre, c'est une sage décision de sa part.

Il déposa dans ses mains une grande fleur blanche, et sans cri et gare, il lui vola un baiser avant de s'éclipser sans un mot de plus, laissant Niphredil complètement hébété.  
Il se passe vraiment de drôle de chose dans le quartier Est... Difficile de savoir si elles sont bonnes, ou mauvaises.

Le lendemain matin, une servante aux longs cheveux noirs vint faire savoir à Nipherdil qu'Heledir souhaitait sa présence à sa table pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle sauta rapidement dans une robe et se rendit dans la salle commune de la maison noble, une immense pièce ouverte sur des jardins avec au centre, une table qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de convives.  
Était présent à table Anneth, Heledir et Tarnnath, mais nulle trace de Naur. En prenant place en face de la sœur du chef de maison, elle remarque que cette dernière arborait sur sa joue un hématome bleuté ainsi qu'une égratignure qui montait jusqu'à son oreille. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que cela ne sembla étonner personne à table, où tous l'attendaient pour commencer le repas.  
Une chose plutôt inhabituelle, car jusqu'à présent, jamais elle n'avait pris un repas avec la famille de l'Est dans un climat aussi solennel.

-Les repas sont servis à sept heures, quatorze et vingt et une heures dans ma maison, déclara Heledir avec une pointe de sévérité. Si Thranduil t'a confié à nous, je pense qu'il est important que tu sois présente à ma table, et à l'heure, comme chacun d'entre nous.

-Oui, seigneur Heledir, répondit-elle sobrement, ne sachant jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec cet ellon, je ne serais plus en retard, je vous le promet.

Le repas commença sur cette note, et Anneth, tenta d'engagé la conversation avec son fils :  
-Je n'ai pas vu ton père rentrer, hier soir... Sais-tu où il est ?

-La chasse se poursuivit encore au moins une semaine, expliqua le fils, aussi Naur doit pour assurer son rôle de médecin en cas de blessure. Mon rôle en tant que chef de la maison et de lui faire bon accueil, mais également de m'assurer de la bonne marche du royaume en tant que neveu du roi.

À cette affirmation, Niphredil manqua de s'étouffer avec le pain aux olives qu'elle était en train de manger, et demanda ensuite d'une voix étranglée :  
-Pardon ?

-La reine Meliana était la sœur cadette de Naur, expliqua Anneth. Sans doute une chose de plus que notre bon roi à omis de te dire.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Niphredil. Car cela ne signifiait pas seulement qu'Heledir était plus puissant encore qu'un seigneur de l'une des maisons nobles, mais aussi qu'il apparaissait sur la ligne de succession pour le trône de Vert-Bois, et qu'en l'absence de Thranduil, Legolas et Naur, c'est à lui qu'échouaient les pouvoirs royaux.

_Comme c'est le cas présentement... _

Une constatation qui fit pâlir d'angoisse, alors qu'en face qu'elle, le sourire d'Heledir grandissait, toujours indéchiffrable, bien qu'il laissait présager quelque malice de sa part.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit à la demeure d'Amdir. Le médecin l'accueillit avec chaleur malgré ses traits tirés et lui servit une tasse de thé dans son salon. C'était un endroit simple, décoré de nombreuses plantes et et de cartes de la terre du milieu ou était indiqués ou poussait plusieurs plantes médicinales. La médecine était plus qu'un métier pour l'ellon presque millénaire, mais une véritable passion.  
Après quelques minutes, Niphredil vint au cœur du sujet qui avait suscité sa visite :

-Je suis rentrée tard hier de l'entraînement avec Tauriel, et j'ai vu une chose étrange, prêt de la fenêtre de Tarnnath...

Il lui lança un regard effrayé et perdit toute couleur mais avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivit dans un murmure :  
-Pourquoi donc te cacher dans l'ombre, l'amour n'est-elle pas la plus belle chose qui soit ?

-Non, ce ne l'est pas ! S'exclama Amdir en commençant à faire les cent pas, nul ne doit le savoir, jamais ! Heledir m'interdit de faire la cours à sa sœur depuis plus d'un siècle ! Je ne pensais pas que les chasseurs rentreraient si tôt, sinon, jamais je n'aurais faire courir un tel risque à Tarnnath... Je prie les Vala qu'il ne se doute de rien sinon... Il... Tu n'as pas idée de qui il est, Niphredil... S'exclama Amdir en commençant à faire les cent pas, nul ne doit le savoir, jamais !

_Il ne s'était tu jusqu'à présent, que pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait_, et non pas par ruse, réalisa-t-elle, laissant s'envoler ces rêves d'amour secret.

A présent elle comprenait également mieux l'origine des traces de coups sur le visage de la discrète dame de l'Est, mais n'en dit rien au médecin.  
Il semblait déjà bien assez peiné, et inquiet, cette information ne ferait que plus apporter plus de tourment, alors qu'en contrepartie, il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Car Heledir était son seigneur, protégeant jalousement sa sœur, alors que lui n'était que d'origine modeste avec une simple solde de soldat.  
Amdir se laissa tomber sur son sofa, et se prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant chuter ses longs cheveux d'ébène autour de lui. Voyant le chagrin grandir dans le cœur de son ami, elle se leva et alla le gratifier d'une accolade réconfortante, un genou à terre devant le canapé où l'ellon était assis, et posa un genou à terre. C'est hélas le moment que choisit Heledir pour entrer en trombe, sans frapper, l'air on ne peut plus courroucé. Il jeta un regard noir sur la scène et s'exclama :  
-Que faites-vous ici, dame Niphredil ?

-Je venais prendre le thé avec un ami cher à mon cœur, dit-elle simplement en se relevant.

-Seule, et dans ses appartements... Voilà qui n'est guère convenable, murmura-t-il, visiblement ennuyé, Thranduil vous a donné de bien mauvaises habitudes... Retournez donc à vos appartements, nous avions bien des choses à nous dire. Mais pour l'heure, c'est Amdir, et non vous, que je souhaitais voir.

-Merci pour tout Amdir, et ainsi que pour le cours sur l'art du soins que tu m'as généreusement donné hier soir. Nos enseignements sont différents, mais je me fais une joie de parfaire mes savoirs !

Elle avait lancé ceci spontanément avant de prendre congé, espérant pouvoir protéger ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son ami de la colère du seigneur de l'Est. À contre-coeur, elle exécuta l'ordre du seigneur de l'Est et resta dans la maison noble. Néanmoins, elle partit à la recherche de Tarnnath, espérant pouvoir parler avec la demoiselle, espérant qu'elle accepterait de sa présence, mais surtout son aide.  
Cette dernière était toujours très réservée à son égard, et si au début de son séjour elle avait pris cela pour du dédain et du mépris, ces derniers jours lui avant donné tord, car en vérité, Tarnnath semblait avant tout d'une timidité maladive.  
Elle la trouva prêt d'une fontaine, en train de coudre un vêtement, et la rejoint, faisant rougir cette dernière qui cacha son far derrière ses longs cheveux couleur soleil.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle, se permettant d'être familière en espérant que cela pousserait à réagir, d'une manière ou d'une autre

Mais Tannarth se contenta de lui jeter un regard vaguement étonné et lui répondit d'une voix douce qu'elle allait bien. L'elleth rousse allait la relancer quand elle reconnu le tissu bleu qu'elle tenait à la main. La demoiselle était en train de raccommoder la robe qu'Heledir avait ruinée sur son dos un mois plus tôt. Cette constatation la fit hoqueter de surprise et elle lui demanda :  
-Comment... Comment avez-vous eut ceci ?

-Mon père l'avait confié à la mère d'Amdir... Mais la pauvre s'est cassée deux doigts ce matin dans un accident... Je l'aide, pour pas qu'elle ne se fasse punir pour son retard.

-C'est très généreux de ta part...Son visage était d'une grande beauté, et assez proche de celui de Naur, si bien qu'elle se surprît à ce dire quelle aurait pu remarquer leur parenté d'un seul regard. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je crains d'être une bien piètre couturière, et ce tissu est d'une telle beauté.

-Je pourrais t'apprendre la couture, dit-elle, puis après une grande inspiration, elle prit tout son courage et ajouta : mais tu dois surtout apprendre à obéir à Heledir, pour ton propre bien... Si tu fais ce qu'il demande, il ne te brutalisera pas...

-Tu n'as rien fait qui mérite qu'il lève la main sur toi, assura Niphredil, je suis sûr que Naur...

-Je ne veux pas tourmenter père plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ! Se décharger de sa mission envers notre maison lui fait beaucoup de bien, et ce n'est pas le devoir de sa famille de lui causer du chagrin. Mère dit qu'il va mieux au fil des jours... Je suis prête à payer le prix fort pour cela.

Niphredil ne répondit rien, car elle comprenait malgré tout le raisonnement de Tarnnath, bien que l'idée qu'elle accepte de se faire violenter par son frère sans rien dire la révoltait au plus haut point. La demoiselle sindar voulait juste préserver son père du chagrin de cette révélation.  
Car oui, Naur souffrait de voir son fils si cruel, Niphredil avait pu le constater par elle-même. Mais si seulement Tarnnath accepter d'en parler à Thranduil, il lui viendrait en aide, elle en été sur...  
Ruminant ses idées, elle n'entendit pas le pas léger qui vint derrière elle.  
Heledir apparu, et l'on pouvait aisément deviné à son visage que la discussion avec Amdir n'avait pas été à son goût.

_Comment un elfe seul peut-il causé autant de tourment autour de lui ?_

-Ma sœur, tu ne sortiras pas de la maison noble tant que père ne sera pas revenu de la chasse, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Dame Niphredil, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Elle acquiesça, et il mena la rousse dans les jardins de la maison noble, un endroit légèrement différent des jardins du roi qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. La verdure était sculptée en formes géométriques strictes, si bien que nul ne s'asseyait sur l'herbe bien taillée, loin de l'ambiance chaleureuse des autres jardins qui accueillit les festivités nocturnes des elfes de Vert-Bois.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des bancs de pierre blanche et s'assit en face d'elle en se saisissant de ses mains pour les prendre dans les siennes, posant sur elle un regard étrange, et terrifiant.

-Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous parler tranquillement... Vous êtes une personne étrange assurément, mais avec de nombreuses qualités... Je vous ai détesté pour cela, et je le regrette... J'aimerais prendre un nouveau départ avec vous... Douce Niphredil, j'aimerais que vous me permettiez de vous faire la cour.

Niphredil se raidit, et rencontra le regard bleu acier du seigneur de l'Est. Un regard sur, implacable, mais dans lequel ne brillait aucune passion, aucun sentiment, seulement celui d'un homme qui convoité quelque chose.  
_Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait qui pouvait bien intéressé un elfe qui avait déjà tout ?_

-Je ne crois pas être une elleth digne de votre intérêt, seigneur Heledir. Votre proposition me touche, mais dans votre intérêt, je me dois d'y refuser... Dit-elle en priant pour qu'il la laisse partir, loin, le plus loin possible de lui.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour y réfléchir, _Wen _Niphredil, mais sachez qu'il serait très impoli de votre part de refuser. Impoli, dit-il en se levant, l'air visiblement contrarié, et très imprudent. D'ici là, je vous interdis de quitter notre demeure. Vous êtes l'hôte de la maison noble, et vous y resterez.

Niphredil resta un moment planté là, cherchant dans son esprit une solution pour se tirer de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. La demeure de Naur ressemblait de plus en plus à une prison à présent, et alors qu'elle passa un œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en fin d'après-midi, elle constata qu'Heledir avait posté plusieurs gardes autour de la maison noble.  
Heledir ne plaisantait pas, et il avait une idée en tête.

_Thranduil savait-il ce qui se passait ?Le permettait-il ?Pourquoi lui faisait-il cela..._

Elle doutait sérieusement que le roi elfe permettait cela, mais quoi qu'il l'en soit, il l'avait abandonné à son sort, dans le pire endroit qui soit.

Ruminant un plan qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir, l'heure du repas arrive, et elle déclina poliment à la servante qui vint la voir, malgré les insistances de celle-ci.

Qu'importe les conséquences, de toute manière, ce soir, la colère d'Heledir se déchaînerait sur elle, au moins, elle s'épargnait un de ces repas à l'ambiance mortifère. De plus, la proposition de l'ellon lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Les représailles ne tardèrent pas.  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, Heledir entra en trombe dans sa chambre, et lui administra une claque magistrale :

-Pour qui te prends-tu, stupide petite elfe ? Crois-tu pouvoir te moquer de moi de la sorte, et me ridiculiser devant ma famille ?

-Toi, pour qui te prends-tu pour lever la main sur une invitée du roi ? Rétorqua-t-elle, peu encline à se laisser faire. Ce petit impertinent avait l'habitude qu'on se plie à sa volonté, et si il avait été élevé avec plus de violence, sans doute ne serait-il pas un sale con prétentieux à l'heure actuel.

-Ma maison, mes lois, dit-il en la saisissant par les épaules, et tu apprendras à t'y plier ! Maintenant, supplie à genou mon pardon, et peut-être que je ne serais pas trop sévère avec toi !

Mais Niphredil ne cilla pas, et le défia du regard. Jamais elle ne s'était mise à genou pour supplier, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait. Elle était la fille de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, et pour l'honneur de son père, elle ne se courberait pas devant cet elfe prétentieux. Il fit mine de lui porter un coup, fou de rage devant son refus de ce soumettre, mais elle para ce dernier, et lui un violent coup de tête en plein visage. Ce dernier vacilla sous l'impact, mais riposta avec violence, ignorant le sang qui s'échappa de son nez et sa lèvre fendu. Ils luttèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Heledir la fasse basculer en arrière, et la plaque sur sa couche, une dague sous la gorge :

-Vous trichez, souffla-t-elle.

-Je gagne, corrigea-t-il, vous vous comportez comme un vulgaire chat sauvage. J'aurais cru que votre séjour auprès de mon oncle t'aurais appris la soumission, mais il semblerait qu'il est manqué de fermeté avec toi... Je ne commettrais pas cette erreur.

Il saisit de sa gorge d'une main et serra sa gorge, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'oppose plus la moindre résistance et que devant ses yeux se mirent à danser des tâches noires.  
Elle ne parvint pas à se débattre quand la relâcha, alors qu'elle avala une grande bouffée d'air en emmenant des sifflements inquiétant.  
Heledir glissa sa main le long de ses épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras et murmura : voilà, c'est ainsi que tu dois être entre mes mains, comprends-tu ce ?

-Va te faire foutre, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à sifflante et étranglée, toujours trop faible pour se débattre.

Heledir eut un rire froid, et alors qu'elle commencé à récupérer, il l'assis à même le sol pour l'attacher au montant de son lit à baldaquin, encore sonné, et qu'il prit son visage dans ses mains et dit :

-Mère insiste pour que je me lie à la fille de Thorin Oakenshield. J'ai tenté la manière douce, mais il semblerait que tu ne comprenne que la violence, alors c'est ce que tu auras. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux ?

-Stupide elfe... Je ne suis pas de la lignée de Durin, je n'ai aucune valeur...

-Tu crois cela, Dit-il en souriant de plus belle, alors c'est que tu ignore qu'il y a une dizaine de jours, Thranduil a reçu un document te reconnaissant comme sa fille... Il a du oublié de te le dire... Oublié, ou alors omis pour ne pas avoir à continué à jouer un peu plus avec toi... Comme je le comprends !

Sur ses mots, il planta là sans rien ajouter, et à peine entendit-elle ses pas disparaître dans les couleurs que Niphredil se laissa aller à ses larmes.

Thorin l'avait abandonné... Thranduil avait fait de même, la trahissant de surcroît... Elle était seule face à ce monstre, un sentiment qui lui rappela ce qu'elle avait vécu chez les orques.

Mais son désespoir se transforma en rage lorsqu'elle entendit du raffuts provenir de la chambre de Tarnnath, non loin de la sienne, suivit de pleure alors que s'élevait la voix d'Heledir, toujours aussi froide et autoritaire.

Ce monstre était allé passé sa rage sur l'elleth.  
_Et elle le laisse faire... Depuis combien d'années ?  
_Cette nuit, Niphredil ne dormit, pas même quand le calme revint, et rêvant du jour ou elle tuerait ce monstre au visage d'ange.

La nuit passa, et Niphredil resta attaché au montant de son propre lit, ressassant de sombres pensées, oscillant entre peine et colère. De sentiments qui devenaient bien trop familier à son goût.  
Heledir ne revint la voir qu'au matin, et alors qu'elle était assoupie, il lui jeta un seau d'eau glacial en plein visage en guise de salut avant de tendre sous son nez un papier où elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son père.  
Elle cligna des yeux à maintes reprises, peinant à croire ce qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.  
_Heledir avait dit vrai, et Thranduil avait mentit.._.  
L'elfine aurait donné tout l'or d'Erebor pour que l'inverse fut, mais hélas...  
_On lui avait menti, et jeté en pâture à un elfe cruel... Le neveu du roi qu'elle avait eu le malheur de prendre pour son ami..._  
_Ce bel enfoiré a bien préparé son coup, _songea-t-elle.

-Comment ça fait, demanda Heledir 'une voix doucereuse en pénétrant au matin dans la chambre, de se faire tromper de la sorte ? Thranduil s'est amusé à tes dépens, et t'a jetée ensuite... Sais-tu qu'il traite mieux les chiens du royaume ? Mais je me demande, poursuivit-il, ce qu'il avait bien pu murmurer à ton oreille pour parvenir à gagner ta confiance... Ou alors s'était-il joué de ton esprit ? Il est très doué pour cela, tu sais...

-Est-donc lui qui a rendu ton esprit malade au point que tu vas jusqu'à battre ta propre sœur ?

-Ma sœur est la plus parfaite de toute les elleth ! Tonna Heledir,alors que cette simple phrase semblait lui faire perdre tout contrôle si bien qu'il en tremblait de rage, nul n'est digne de sa douceur et de sa beauté ! Je ne lui veux aucun mal, mais elle doit se souvenir de son rang, et cesser de le déshonorer avec ce médecin sans noblesse !

-Il est bien plus noble que tu le seras jamais, siffla Niphredil d'un ton provocateur, car lui n'a pas besoin d'enchaîner les elleth au montant de leur lit pour se faire aimer d'elle.

Il fit mine de la frapper, mais se ravisa au dernier instant, et lui accorda un sourie entendu :  
-Espères-tu pouvoir te soustraire à moi en arborant devant mon père quelques distinctions de ma part ? C'est plutôt malin, jeune elfine...

Il fixa sa gorge où des marques violacées de la veille s'étaient dessinées, traçant sans vergogne ses doigts sur son cou gracile. Il soupira de rage et se saisit de sa dague, et lança un regard railleur à la demoiselle avant de se saisir de l'un de ses pieds, et glissa la lame de son arme sous l'ongle du plus gros de ses oreilles, lui arracha un franc cri de douleur.

-Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, pauvre petite sotte ! Il y a tant et tant de moyens d'obtenir ce que l'on veut de quelqu'un sans que cela ne laisse de trace... Sais-tu qu'avant d'être seigneur de l'Est, j'étais aux renseignements du roi ? Pour lui, j'ai toujours réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais de l'ennemi, j'étais le meilleur...

Pour accompagner ses dires, il glissa lentement sa dague sous un autre de ses ongles, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu'elle étouffa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang alors que des larmes de douleurs perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Un spectacle dont Heledir se délecta, poussant le vice de sa perversion jusqu'à lécher les larmes salées de la jeune fille avant de quitter la pièce d'un air satisfait.  
Heledir fit par la suite plusieurs allées et venu dans sa chambre durant la journée, se contenant de la narguer, de l'insulter et de lui raconter combien elle était seule dans cette cité ou nul ne lui viendrait en aide. La plupart du temps, elle ne disait rien, et ne le regardait que quand il l'y força, et cette indifférence semblait le prendre encore plus fou de rage que son insolence.  
Néanmoins, il ne leva pas la main sur elle « mère dit que ce n'est guère digne d'un seigneur de lever la main sur sa promise... Mais si demain, tu ne viens pas à de meilleur sentiment... Nous verrons... Après tout, personne n'est indestructible. » 

La nuit vint, et quand elle fut au plus noire, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Niphredil ne se donna pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son hôte, et quand ce dernier posa une main douce sur sa joue, elle rencontra avec surprise le regard inquiet d'Amdir. Il défit ses liens et murmura :

-Tannath est venu me voir hier pour me dire ce qui se passer... Je vais te sortir de là.

Il l'aida à se relever, et ils filèrent ensemble à pas de loup par la fenêtre de la dépendance. Là, il déposa sur cape verte sur ses épaules et lui fit signe de le suivre en silence. Il la mena d'un pas rapide à travers des dédales sinueux, jusque dans un escalier dérobé qui était dans les parois même des murs de la cité refuge à l'extrême Est de la cité.  
Là, ils furent à l'abri des regards, et Niphredil se laissa tomber sur son séant dans les escaliers à bout de souffle. Elle se jeta sur la gourde d'eau que le médecin lui tendit et après quelques minutes, il lui dit enfin :  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt...

-Tu es venu... Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante mellon nin... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

-Heledir a perdu la raison... Puis il posa les yeux sur sur pieds et ou le gauche était ensanglanté et jura. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir éviter cela, mais hélas, il était arrivé trop tard, et c'est en boitant dans sa robe orangée que Niphredil devrait fuir. Il aurait pu se procurer des vêtements de patrouille, mais attendre plus de temps, signifiait la laisser plus de temps au main de cette brute dénuée de remords.

Ils montèrent ensemble tout en haut de l'escalier de colimaçon qui donnait sur l'extérieur par un simple trou derrière une pierre, sans la moindre fioriture, au cœur de la forêt.  
La forêt, avec son parfum frais de mousse et liberté, cette seule odeur qui redonna des forces à Niphredil.  
Amdir lui tendit un sac avec à l'intérieur deux lambas ainsi que de l'eau, et une paire de dagues :  
-Suis la piste qui va vers le Sud-Est pendant un jour, et tu tomberas sur une auberge de passage. Là, tu pourras choisir de prendre le chemin qui te plaira... J'aurais voulu faire plus, mais hélas le temps presse...

-Merci mille fois Amdir, c'est plus que je n'osais rêver... Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné... Comme les autres.

-Personne ne t'a abandonné, douce Niphredil... Si tu fais le choix de revenir, tu découvriras ce qui s'est réellement passé... Je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas, assurément, mais penses-y... Toi, tu pourrais arrêter, Heledir en racontant ce qui s'est passé à Thranduil ! Il t'apprécie, et écoutera ce que tu as à dire !

-Thranduil s'est joué de moi... Il m'a menti, et il a manigancé tout cela ! Il m'a jeté dans les pattes de son neveu sans remords !

-Jamais il ne ferait cela ! S'insurgea Amdir, jamais ! Notre roi est un homme compliqué, mais jamais il ne ferait du mal à l'un des siens, n'en doute pas !

-Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres ! Je n'ai même pas de chez moi où être en sécurité et prendre du repos ! S'écria-t-elle, avant de se ressaisir, en voyant le visage peiné de son ami.  
Préférant ne rien ajouté, elle l'étreignit et près lui avoir murmurer des adieux, elle disparut en courant d'un pas chaloupant dans la nuit.

Malgré sa fatigue et son pied blessé, elle courrait jusqu'à en perdre haleine, suivant le chemin qu'Amdir lui avait indiqué.  
La nuit était calme et apaisa doucement sa panique. La fraîcheur de la forêt, son pas silencieux qui la laissait entendre le bruissement du vent, le fourmillement des petits animaux tapis sous les feuilles et les fourrés raisonnaient comme un douce musique à ses oreilles.

_L'elfe sindar est lié à la forêt comme la montagne est lié au profondeur du monde,_ murmura le souvenir de la voix de Thranduil à ses oreilles, qu'elle chasse promptement.

Si son manque de repos lui pesait il y a encore une heure, la liberté l'avait revigorée, et elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de prendre de pose. Elle ralentit légèrement le pas pour ne pas s'épuiser, elle poursuivit sa route toute la nuit, espérant pouvoir ainsi atteindre plus rapidement l'auberge indiqué par son ami, puis les Monts de Fer.

Mais elle n'avait le physique des nains, aussi, elle ne pouvait prier pour que Dain accepte de lui ouvrir sa porte, car rien n'était moins sûr.

Nali, Dis et Thorin voyageaient depuis plus d'un mois et demi maintenant, empruntant les routes secrètes des nains sous les montagnes, rendant visite à leurs parents par la même occasion. Le chemin était bien plus sûr et agréable sous les montagnes que sur les grandes routes, mais malgré cela, voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient dû quitter les Montagnes Grises dont les galeries avaient connus de nombreux éboulements ces temps-ci. Ils se dirigeraient vers Esgaroth, puis en continuant vers l'Est pendant trois jours, ils atteindraient enfin les Monts de Fer.  
Tous étaient las du voyage, alors que Fili n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant, aussi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge à l'extrémité Est de la forêt. Un endroit ou elfes, hommes et nains se côtoyaient depuis toujours dans un esprit pacifiste, bien que les aînés d'Illuvatar soient bien plus rares.  
Néanmoins, cette fois, les choses étaient différentes : l'auberge grouillait littéralement d'elfe.  
Il y en avait absolument partout, certains encore trempée par la pluie et en armes, alors que d'autre semblaient ici depuis plusieurs jours, flottant dans de riches tuniques aux couleurs de Vert-Bois.  
Cette constatation fit pâlir les nains, mais hélas, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix car il pleuvait à torrents ce soir-là et Kili risquait de tomber malade si il se risquait dehors jusqu'au prochain village.  
Ils rabattirent leurs capuchons sur leurs visages et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les elfes pour atteindre le comptoir, où Nali demanda une chambre à un imposant aubergiste d'une soixantaine d'années.

-Nous n'avons hélas plus qu'une chambre de libre, au demi sous sol, maître artificier ! Les elfes sont arrivés il y a presque une semaine pour la chasse, et l'auberge ne désemplit pas. Des nobles, des nobles, une clientèle bien capricieuse, murmura l'homme sur le ton de la confidence.

-Nous n'avons hélas pas le choix, répondit Nali, chagrin, il pleut à torrents dehors, et mon épouse et moi-même avons un bébé...

-Oh, une petite merveille ! S'exclama l'aubergiste avec un sourire, hé bien cela tombe bien, nous avons un berceau que nous pourrons vous apprêter ! Si le bout d'chou est malade, allez voir Naur, c'est l'elfe aux cheveux blonds là-bas, c'est le médecin du roi... Un chouette bonhomme pour cette race, je vous assure, il vous aidera gracieusement.

Nali acquiesça, et avec son épouse et son beau-frère, ils allèrent s'installer dans la chambre à mi sous-sol, qui heureusement, était un peu à l'écart des autres, plus au calme. Thorin, bien qu'étant d'accord avec les autres pour s'accorder qu'ils avaient besoin de repos et d'un abri chaud, était, on ne peut plus incommodé par la présence des elfes. Des elfes de la forêt Noire, à n'en pas douter. Se savoir si proche de sa fille sans pouvoir la voir le rendait malade, si bien qu'il lui semblât que ces elfes le narguaient et riaient à ses dépents. Discrètement, il avait demandé à l'aubergiste si il avait vu une dame elfe ressemblant à son enfant, mais il reparti déçu.  
Elle n'était pas ici, Thranduil n'avait pas prit ce risque... Si ça se trouve, lu était là, entre ses murs ! La simple idée de voir ce voleur d'enfant sans pouvoir agir et lui cracher son mépris le rendait fou de rage.

Il refusa catégoriquement de sortir de leur chambre, alors que Dis berçait soucieusement le petit Kili qui ne cessait de pleurer.  
-Je devrais l'emmener au médecin, dit-elle, il a peut-être attrapé du mal, et nous n'arriverons pas au Mont de Fer avant des jours... Il n'y aura pas un seul guérisseur digne de ce nom jusque-là !

-Les elfes sont traîtres, déclara Thorin sans desserrer les dents, et sûrement tous ivres à l'heure qu'il est., sans doute plus dangereux qu'utile, comme à leurs habitudes.

-Mais ils sont aussi de merveilleux guérisseurs, renchérit Nali. Pour notre fils, Dis, nous pouvons oublier nos rancœurs quelques instants. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ce Naur, on dit qu'il est de loin l'elfe le plus généreux qui est foulé cette terre, Mahal est avec nous, ma douce.

Encouragée par son marri, Dis se rendit donc auprès du grand ellon vêtu de blanc, qui buvait un thé en face d'un autre, à la chevelure de miel qui l'accompagnait avec un verre de vin.  
Le rouge aux joues, elle lui désigna le bébé aux cheveux blonds qui pleurait dans ses bras et lui fit par de ses inquiétudes. À son grand étonnement, il lui accorda un sourire chaleureux alors que bien que plus méfiant, l'autre jeta néanmoins un regard attendrit et curieux à l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Venez avec moi, madame, dit le médecin en se levant, je vais examiner votre fils au calme dans mes appartements. Puis voyant son hésitation, il ajouta avec un sourire angélique : allons, n'ayez craint, je ne suis pas un ogre mangeur d'enfant.

Dis laissa échapper un rire amusé, et consentit à le suivre. Avant de s'éloigner de la table, le médecin jeta un regard et déclara en sindarin :

_-Wilwarin, hirach Heledir, lassui. _

Naur mena ensuite la naine au premier étage de l'auberge jusqu'à ses appartements, ou il lui indiqua une table avec une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer avec son fils. L'endroit était plus douillé et chaud que leur chambre, mais aussi bien plus bruyant, car entouré d'elfe à l'esprit festif.  
Elle déposa le bébé, toujours en pleurs sur la table de l'elfe, et ce dernier l'attira doucement vers lui pour commencer à l'examiner. Il murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes en elfique sous l'œil angoissé de sa mère, et l'enfant fixa son regard sur lui, et cessa rapidement de pleurer. L'ellon blond prit l'enfant dan ses bras tout en continuant à murmurer la langue qui fascinait le petit nain. Après plusieurs minutes, Naur fini par remettre l'enfant apaisé et endormi dans les bras de sa mère et déclara :

-Il a pris froid, rien de plus. Trois infusions de camomille bien chaude pendant trois jours, et tout ira bien. Je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut pour le petit... ?

-Fili, affirma Dis, la voix plaine de gratitude, merci, merci maître soigneur... Infiniment.

-Ce n'est rien assura le médecin, c'est un plaisir que de pouvoir aider son prochain.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mallette d'herbe médicinale des bruits de pas lourd se firent entendre dans le couloir ou les bruits de fêtes avaient diminué, pour laisser place ceux d'une lutte accompagner d'une violente dispute. Le bruit se rapprocha et Dis put distinguer une voix féminine s'exclama dans une langue qu'elle identifia comme du Sindarin :

_-Tevenel Thranduil ! Heniach nin ? Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar ! Gwarth ! *_

Une voix qui lui paraissait étrangement familière, si empli de peine et de colère qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Puis une voix masculine, grave et sévère répondit :

_-Daro i pinig ! Lorno ! Daro sen rach !_

Un murmure semblable à un grondement provenant d'un autre elfe, un cri, puis le bruit d'un claquement, qu'elle identifia sans mal comme une gifle, qui mit apparemment fin à la lutte alors que des pleures remplacèrent les cris.

Un pas lourd s'éloigna alors que la porte de la chambre du médecin s'ouvrit à grand fracas. Un ellon apparu, vêtu d'une armure argenté et noire, ses traits déformé par la fureur contrasté avec l'aspect céleste de ses cheveux blond argenté qui dégoulinait abondamment d'eau de pluie.  
Dis n'avait jamais vu cet ellon, mais elle sut immédiatement qui il était, tant sa présence était royale et majestueuse.  
Il aboya des ordres en sindarin sur Naur qui devint livide alors qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains un petit peau contenant de la camomille. Le son grave et terrifiant de sa voix, similaire à celle qu'elle venait d'entendre dans le couleur, avait fini par réveiller le petit Fili qui s'était remis à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

-Mon roi, murmura-t-il en langue commune, j'en ai pour une minute à apaiser cet enfant... Je suis à votre service dans un instant.

-Une minute, gronda le roi d'un ton menaçant, et si tu tardes, par Elbereth, j'ordonne à Gondren de partir sur-le-champ pour faire pendre ton fils ! Haut et court !

Thranduil disparut la seconde suivante, plantant là le médecin auprès de la naine avec son fils en pleur dans ses bras. Dis était presque choqué par cette violente intervention, et une seule idée trottait dans sa tête à présent : _« C'est cet elfe, qui détient ma douce Niphredil... »._

.

**Fin de chapitre !**

.

* Ne me brûlez pas ! Je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas la traduction des dernières phrases écrites en sindarin, c'est normal ! Cela viendra dans le prochain chapitre ou cette scène sera raconter d'un autre point de vue ^^

.

D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !  
Vous pouvez me dire que vous voulez voir plus de Thorin ! Me proposer une corde pour pendre Heledir ! Je ne mords pas, ne jette pas de pierre, c'est promis !  
.


	13. 13 vaine fuite

Salutation !

D'abords, joyeux solstice d'hiver ! (hey oui, c'est aujourd'hui ! ) Vin chaud pour tout le monde! Made In Vert-Bois !

.

Double ration de vin chaud pour N**oooo Aime, Sabrinabella, aliena wyvern, Sephora4, Manejei, ScottishBloodyMary** et un/une **guest **qui m'a laisser une reviews anonyme pour me proposer son aide ! Sort de l'ombre sans crainte, je ne suis point Smaug, et accepterait avec plaisir un coup de pouce, ainsi que de te livrer mes secrets pour le sindarin ;)

.

En ces jours plutôt frais, je vous laisse au coin de votre cheminée avec un peu de lecture !

**Chapitre 13. Vaine fuite**

Niphredil avait suivi la piste dans les bois jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith avant de s'accorder un peu de repos.  
Elle était montée sur les plus hautes branches d'un énorme chêne pour pouvoir capter les faibles rayons de soleil qui disparaissait progressivement sous d'épais nuages noirs alors que l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd.  
Son pied meurtri la faisait terriblement souffrir, mais la peur l'avait poussé à continuer la route, de peur d'avoir été suivi.  
Or, elle ne percevait dans cette forêt rien d'autre que la vie palpitante de ses habitants, et nul menace à son encontre. Aussi, elle s'assoupit alors que son regard se portait vers la montagne solitaire avec admiration.

Ce sont les premières gouttes de pluie qui tirèrent la jeune elfe d'un instant de repos, rapidement suivit du grondement sourd d'un orage prochain. Elle resta là un moment, regardant le spectacle des éclairs qui s'abattait sur Erebor avec un regard enfantin avant de fuir la pluie qui se densifiait en cherchant abris sous les arbres.  
Elle ne devait plus être très loin de l'auberge à présent, aussi, elle se remit en route d'un pas alourdit par sa boiterie, ainsi que par la plante de pied qui s'écorchait sous sa longue marche sans chaussure sur le sol tortueux.  
Cette pose ne lui avait pas apporté tout le réconfort qu'il aurait fallu, mais hélas, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix : il fallait continuer. S'éloigner au plus vite du territoire des elfes.

Continuer à marcher, des minutes, puis des heures.  
Elle se perdait dans ses songes pour oublier ses pieds de plus en plus douloureux jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un cor de chasse la ramena à la réalité.  
Un cor elfe.  
Était-ce le cor d'un des nobles partit à la chasse avec Thranduil, ou avait-elle finalement été rattrapé par Heledir ?  
Elle n'en savait rien, et n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir. Se glissant silencieusement parmi les ombres de la forêt, elle se réfugia entre les énormes racines tortueuses d'un frêne quand elle entendit des bruits de sabots qui se rapprochèrent.  
Il y avait trois cavaliers, qui s'immobilisèrent seulement à quelques mètres de là :  
-Es-tu sur d'avoir vu quelque chose, Gondren ? Fit la voix mélodieuse et sindarine de Wilwarin, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de gibier par ici.

-La pluie te joue des tours, mon ami, ajouta la voix qu'elle reconnut clairement comme celle de Thranduil. Nous devrions prendre la route de l'auberge, j'avoue être peu enthousiaste à l'idée de bivouaquer sous cette pluie.

Après un instant de silence, les trois elfes s'éloignèrent au galop, encouragé par le souverain sindar.  
Tout au long de leurs échanges, Niphredil avait hésiter à manifester sa présence, à chercher de l'aide chez les ellons, dont deux d'entre eux étaient à ses yeux des amis. Mais jusqu'à quel point était-il de mèche avec Heledir ? Elle n'en savait rien, et ne voulais pas prendre ce risque.  
_Plutôt arriver aux portes des Monts de Fer en rampant que de retourner dans les mains de ce monstre._

Quand elle fut sur de ne plus entendre le galop de leur monture, elle sortit de sa cachette et reprit prudemment sa route, d'un pas silencieux et méfiant alors que la peur lui tordait les entrailles.  
Mais après quelques minutes apparu Gondren au détour d'un arbre, l'air sévère et déterminé. Paniquée, L'elfine recula et fit mine de fuir, mais ses pieds blessés ne furent pas assez leste, et elle trébucha sur une racine d'arbre, avant de tomber durement sur le sol. Le garde royal ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de fuir car il se plaça au-dessus d'elle pour la relever d'un geste sec et ne relâcha pas sa prise sur elle :  
-J'étais sûr que quelque chose se tapissait par ici, mais j'étais loin de me douter que je tomberais sur le petit oiseau du roi... Que fais-tu si loin de ta cage ?

-Gondren je t'en prie... Je t'en prie... Non...

Elle frissonnait, et tenta de se débattre pour saisir la lame que lui avait confié Amdir, mais la prise du brun balafré était bien trop forte, et ses chances de pouvoir le semer à pied dans son état actuel était infiniment mince.

-Je vais devoir te ramener à Thranduil, tu comprends ? Dit-il sans la moindre expression, fixant ses yeux sombres sur elle, car tel est mon devoir envers lui.

-Non... Pitié Gondren, laisse-moi partir... Je ne dirais pas que l'on s'est croisé... Il n'en saura jamais rien !

-Et où crois-tu que tu iras ainsi ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grondante, tu es à blessée, et à pied ! Ne te souviens-tu pas qu'il y a des orques qui rodent par ici ? Allons, en route.

Il émit un sifflement aigu et sans ménagement, il jeta l'elfine par-dessus son épaule comme si elle eut été une biche qu'il venait de chasser. Elle se débattit, mais cela n'eut pour seul effet de faire grogner son assaillant qui la déposa en travers de sa monture. Ce n'était pas un cheval, comme ce à quoi s'attendait Niphredil, mais un élan d'une taille imposante. Elle hoqueta de surprise et voulu profiter de l'instant pour tenter de s'échapper à nouveau, mais une fois de plus ; Gondren l'immobilisa d'une seule de ses énormes mains, et soupira :  
-Cesse de remuer, Niphredil, je te ramènerais au roi, même si pour cela, je dois te traîner pieds et poings liés. Si tu veux quitter le royaume, c'est à lui que tu dois le demander.

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, et résignée, elle se redressa sur la monture de Gondren, puis ils partirent au galop.  
C'est en moins d'une demi-heure qu'ils atteignirent une grande auberge à la frontière du royaume des forêts, face à un immense lac. Une vingtaine d'élans broutaient paisiblement dans un champ, regroupé autour d'un autre, bien plus grand que les autres dont la seule ramure devait avoisiner les deux mètres.

-Ta présence ici doit rester discrète, aussi, nous passerons par la porte de service, petit oiseau. Pas de grabuge, huh ?

\- À votre convenance soupira-t-elle en descendant de monture en se réceptionnant difficilement dans la terre devenue boue sous la pluie battante.  
Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à la dite porte, au nord de l'auberge bien loin de l'entrée principale peuplé d'elfes rieurs, à quelques mètres à peine d'une large rivière qui se jetait dans le lac d'Esgaroth.

La porte était certes moins fréquentée, mais elle semblait aussi bien plus réticente à s'ouvrir. Alors que Gondren tirait dessus en jurant, Niphredil recula discrètement avant de partir en courant en direction de la rivière. Son geôlier était vêtu d'une lourde armure de plates et de mailles, jamais il ne pourrait la suivre à la nage. Ce dernier jura de nouveau en la voyant s'éloigner, et fit raisonner son cor avant hurler d'une voix puissante, si bien qu'il dut être entendu sur des milles à la ronde :

-Par Morgoth Thranduil ! Sort de ce foutu trou à rat !

Plusieurs Ellon débarquèrent sur l'instant par la porte capricieuse, dont Mallos et Legolas, vêtu princièrement, mais Thranduil lui, ouvrit la porte du couloir de l'étage de l'auberge pour atterrir souplement devant Gondren, l'arme à la main, craignant que ses cris n'annonce une menace. Le brun ne prit pas le temps de lui parler lui lui désigna seulement l'elleth qui fuyait à la nage, à une centaine de mètre d'eux.

-Je peux l'atteindre à cette distance fit Mallos en bandant son arc, repoussant ses cheveux détrempés de pluie qui collaient son visage en secouant la tête, à l'épaule ou dans le dos, juste de quoi la ralentir.

-Père ! S'exclama Legolas, choqué par la proposition du seigneur du sud, je vais y aller ! Dit-il en se défaisant de ses bottes, et sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança à son tour dans la rivière d'un pas rapide et léger.

-Il est hors de question que l'un deux soit blessé !Tonna Thranduil en se rapprochant de la berge en maudissant sa propre armure de plates, tirez devant-elle pour la ralentir, mais ne lui faites aucun mal !

Bien que Legolas soit plus à l'aise sur la terre ferme, il rattrapa Niphredil avant même qu'elle n'est pus atteindre la moitié du fleuve. Il passa l'un de ses bras puissants autour de sa taille, et la traîna sans grande difficulté jusqu'à la berge où Thranduil, qui avait de l'eau jusqu'au cheville vint à son aide. Haletante, elle se redressa face au roi qui la toisait tant avec surprise qu'une pointe de colère. Mais sa surprise se fit encore plus grand quand il remarqua sa gorge violacée, et que malgré l'épuisement évident dont elle faisait preuve, elle dégaina une dague pour le menacer avec :  
-Laissez-moi partir Thranduil !

-Vous tous, gronda le roi en direction de ses hommes qui observaient la scène, retournez à la fête ! Sauf toi, Gondren. Je te remercie mon fils pour ton aide, vas te sécher à présent.

À contre cœur, le prince obéit et disparu dans l'auberge avec les autres, ses vêtements dégoulinants abondamment de l'eau de la rivière, et l'esprit empli d'interrogations.  
De son côté, Thranduil se défit de son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules de l'elfine qui était elle aussi détrempée, ignorant sa dague, qui était plus une insulte qu'une menace à son encontre. Il la désarma en un geste avant d'emprisonner ses poignets et fit mine de la traîner à l'intérieur de l'auberge d'un pas rapide. Hélas, elle butta sous ses pieds douloureux et Gondren la retint pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol et la prit dans ses bras :  
-Elle est blessée aux pieds...

Le seigneur Sindar inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il approuvait son geste, et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Mais malgré son épuisement, Niphredil n'abdiqua toujours pas et continué d'exprimer son désaccord avec la décision en se débattant tout en jurant. Thranduil, dont la patience s'amenuisait grandement attendit qu'ils soient à l'étage où il n'y avait aucun elfe dans les couloirs et se saisi brutalement d'elle en la maintenant par épaules :  
-Par les Valar, mais que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Que fais-tu ici, et dans un état aussi déplorable ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, Thranduil ! Vous savez très bien ce qui s'est passé ! C'est vous qui l'avez permis !

Il la regarda sans comprendre, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du cou bleuté de l'elfine ou des traces de doigts fins se dessinaient clairement. Il avait deux certitudes à ce sujet, la première et que ce n'était pas une main d'orque qui avait fait cela, et l'autre, c'est que jamais, il n'avait ordonné à quiconque de lui faire du mal.  
Ni de la laisser arpenter les bois dans cette tenue.

_Non, à l'heure qu'il est, elle devrait être aux cotés de Tarnnath et Anneth, à l'abri et en bonne santé... Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'Est... Une fois de plus... Mais sur mon honneur, c'est la dernière fois._

-Allons, nous allons discuter de tout cela dans mes appartements, déclara-t-il entre ses dents, déterminé à découvrir ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il retrouve sa servante blessée et terrifiée, seule au milieu des bois.

Mais cette déclaration sembla déclencha davantage encore la colère de l'elleth qui se mit à ruer avec ses dernières force et hurla :

_\- Tevenel Thranduil ! Heniach nin ? Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar ! Gwarth ! _Je vous déteste, Thranduil ! Vous m'entendez ? Puisse les Balrog vous dévorer ! Traître !

Le souverain dont les mains tremblaient à présent tant de colère que de frustration ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre et il se retourna vers elle pour gronder avec colère :

-_Daro i pinig ! Lorno ! Daro sen rach ! Arrête_ ça, petite ! Du calme ! Cesse cette folie !

Mais Niphredil n'écoutait pas, son regard était lointain et flou alors que ses gestes devinrent aussi anarchiques qu'incontrôlable, si bien qu'elle finît par se blesser elle-même en se débattant alors que des cris de terreurs s'élevèrent de sa gorge.  
Gondren était totalement désorienté par ce comportement hiératique, mais loin de se laisser décontenancer, Thranduil administra une gifle d'une violence mesurée pour faire cesser cette brusque attaque de panique. Suffisamment forte pour que l'elfine se calme immédiatement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser davantage.  
Niphredil cessa de se débattre, les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle

-Mènes la dans ma chambre Gondren, je vais chercher Naur, ordonna le Grand Roi des Elfes d'une voix grondante en se détournant d'eux.

Le grand ellon se saisit du l'ellfine tremblante, et la porta jusqu'au la salle de bain du souverain et sans ménagement, il la déposa toute habillé dans la baignoire du roi, et alluma le poil qui alimentait la pièce en eau chaude, et en fit couler sur la demoiselle à la peau glacée pour tenter de la réchauffer.

_Une elfe à la peau froide, ce n'est jamais bon signe,_ songea-t-il en frottant énergiquement son dos ou ses vêtements collait sa peau, d'une manière presque paternelle, révélant une ossature osseuse et trop maigre.

À genoux et tremblante de froid dans la baignoire, Niphredil gardait les yeux rivé sur l'eau marronâtre qui s'écoulait, se passant lentement les mains sur les tempes en tentant de reprendre contenance, maudissant sa faiblesse.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque, Gondren saisit délicatement son pied le plu meurtri pour voir ce qui avait pu la faire ainsi boiter, et il remarqua avec stupeur que des plaies béantes et sales juste sous les ongles de deux de ses orteils, ainsi que les traces de liens qui avaient écorchés ses membres.

_Que fuyait-elle ? Quelle chose a bien put lui faire tant de mal, la poussant à courir à travers bois dans un état pareil ?_

Thranduil entra, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie et s'éclipsa quelques instants pour enfiler une tenue sèche. A son retour, accompagné par Naur, Gondren coupa l'eau d'où s'échapper des volutes de vapeur et leur montra les blessures qu'il avait repéré et murmura :

\- On l'a retenu captive, pour s'acharner sur elle... C'est l'auteur de ceci qu'elle fuyait.

Naur pâlit, fixant les blessures de l'elleth en appréhendant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de méthode par le passé, et il n'y avait que deux personnes dans tout Vert-Bois qui avait l'âme suffisamment impitoyable pour en user.  
Mais une seule avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours.  
Sa réaction n'échappa à Thranduil, qui murmura d'une voix douce à l'intention de Niphredil :

-Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as rien à craindre...

-Vous le savez ! Vous le savez... Vous m'avez abandonné et enfermé avec ce monstre ! Que vous ai-je fait, pour mériter cela... Gémit-elle en luttant pour ne pas craquer à nouveau.

Naur, plus livide que jamais, déglutit péniblement et demanda d'une voix éteinte, craignant d'en entendre la réponse :

-Est-ce... Heledir, qui a t'a fait du mal ?

-Et il y a pris grand plaisir, fit-elle d'une voix dure en lui jetant un regard défiant. N'aviez-vous donc jamais remarqué les martyrs qu'il impose à votre propre fille dès que vous avez le dos tourné ? Votre fils est un monstre Naur, et vous le protégé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Sous le choc, Naur se laissa choir sur son séant et prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il sentait son univers s'écroulait autour de lui. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus lutter pour protéger son fils...

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison en disant qu'il ne l'avait trop protégé, espérant sans cesse qu'il ne commettait que quelques erreurs isolés. C'était vrai... C'est à cause de lui que les choses en étaient arrivées là.

De son côté, Thranduil affichait un visage dur, et déclara :  
-Gondren, prends une dizaine de guerriers, rentre sur-le-champ à la cité. Jette Heledir dans la plus sombre de nos cellules, il doit être puni pour ses actes.

-Ce sera fait, assurant-il en tournant les talons d'un pas rapide.  
Naur était resté hébété, et s'approchant machinalement de Niphredil pour tenter de lui prodigué des soins, mais son roi l'en dissuada :  
-Naur... Tu n'es pas en état... Va-t-en.

-Si... Si, si, tout va bien... Je...

-Va reprendre tes esprits mon ami, déclara Thranduil d'un ton sans réplique, je m'occupe de la suite. C'est un ordre.

Hagard, le médecin à la longue chevelure blonde s'éclipsa, laissant Thranduil seul avec Niphredil. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard craintif et rassembla ses jambes sous elle, attendant simplement de voir ce qu'il allait faire d'elle à présent. Cette sensation de ne plus s'appartenir l'étourdissait à l'en faire perdre la raison. Le désir de revoir sa famille, était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir.  
Le roi sindar se détourna d'elle quelques instants et revint vers elle avec un drap de bain qu'il lui déposa sur les épaules.  
Il l'aida ensuite à sortir de la baignoire et fit mine de délasser la robe détrempé, comme il 'l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, mais cette fois, elle s'écarta et déclara durement :  
-Merci, mais je vais m'en occuper seule.

-Ne soyez pas idiote, vous êtes trop faible, rétorqua-t-il légèrement offensé d'être ainsi repoussé, tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes.

-Je préfère m'écrouler, que d'être nue devant vous, Thranduil, assura-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-J'ai déjà vu une elleth nue, siffla-t-il avec un brin d'impatience, ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu porteras une de mes tuniques, à défaut de mieux jusqu'à notre retour dans la cité.

-Vous auriez pu voir Eru en personne dans son plus simple appareil que ça ne changerait rien ! S'enerva-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne me déshabillerais pas devant vous.

-Bien ! S'exclama-t-il en lui tournant le dos dans un mouvement rapide, bien ! Comme tu voudras ! Mais je ne quitterais pas la pièce ! Je refuse d'être responsable de davantage de blessures !

Le compromis sembla convenir à l'elleth car elle ne protesta pas, et il entendit sa robe tomber sur le sol dans un bruit humide. Il la sentit vaciller et gémir de douleur, mais elle se rattrapa au rebord de la baignoire avant de se glisser dans une tunique accrochée non loin.  
La savoir trop souffrante pour tenir debout faisait fulminer de rage le Grand Roi des Elfes.  
Contre Heledir.  
Contre lui-même...  
Il avait senti sa peur quand il avait parlé du quartier Est, mais il l'avait ignoré, pensant qu'il parviendrait à contrôler Heledir.  
Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire des raisons qui l'avait poussé à agir, et à présent, elle le haïssait.  
En une semaine, son neveu avait ruiné tous ses efforts pour faire de la fille de Thorin Oakenshield une alliée fidèle à la cause de Vert-Bois. Aucun châtiment ne pourrait racheter cela.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que l'on te fasse du mal, confia-t-il, honteux, Heledir n'aurait jamais du être dans les quartiers de l'Est en même temps que toi.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit-elle durement, car vous êtes un menteur, Thranduil... Vous m'aviez caché que mon père vous envoyé une lettre avec le document que vous exigiez pour ma libération ! Depuis plusieurs semaines... Vous n'avez fait que me mentir !

Thranduil se raidit en accusa le coup avant de murmurer, toujours dos à la demoiselle qui semblait emplie de rancœur :  
-Ton père est sur les routes avec sa sœur, pour se joindre au mariage de Dain. Pour ta propre sécurité, il est convenu que tu les retrouveras à ce moment-là. Je ne t'ai pas fait par de cet accord, car cela ne changer rien à la promesse que je t'avais fait... Rien... Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu...

Niphredil resta interdite à ses révélations, et quelques instants plus tard, elle l'autorisa à se retourner. Elle était debout devant lui, vêtu d'une robe de tunique rouge trop grande pour elle qui dévoilait ses épaules. Le vêtement était si grand pour l'elleth qu'une partie de la tunique traînait au sol en masquant ses pieds qui s'étaient remis à saigner.  
Il l'invita dans sa chambre, à s'asseoir sur son lit, et commença à penser ses pieds, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_Elle avait couru pendant de longues heures, pieds nus pour échapper à son tortionnaire... Pour m'échapper, en pensant que je l'avais trahi..._  
Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé... Terriblement.  
Elle était sous SA protection, et il avait échoué dans son devoir.

Un seul instant, il avait reposé sa vigilance, la confiant à Anneth, sa famille par alliance. Mais Anneth n'était pas digne de confiance quand il s'agissait de son premier-né, tout comme Naur, elle espérait une rédemption qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais.  
Lui, le grand Roi des Elfes s'était fait flouer comme s'il n'était qu'un stupide elfing par cette manipulatrice rêveuse.

-Voilà, fit-il en refermant les bandages autour du pied gauche de Niphredil. Il te faudra quelques jours de repos, mais cela guérira vite. Tu devras éviter de marcher d'ici là... Dès demain, nous rentrerons à la cité, ou tu pourras prendre du repos.

-Merci, dit-elle en rajustant la tenue qu'elle avait empruntée au roi, je vais aller m'enquérir d'une chambre, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, coupa Thranduil, tu dormiras ici cette nuit. Toutes les chambres sont occupées par mes hommes, tu ne trouveras rien.

C'était vrai, mais par-dessus tout, Thranduil craignait qu'elle ne fasse de mauvaises rencontres. En allant quérir Naur, il avait vu une naine avec une enfant. La même naine aux longues tresses blondes dont Niphredil avait fait le portrait dans sa chambre. Il ne faisait nul doute que ce fût Dis, la sœur de Thorin, sa tante par adoption. Si elle était ici, sans doute son frère était également présent, et que si leurs routes se croisaient, il n'aurait aucun moyen diplomatique de la retenir.  
Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant, ou sa méfiance envers les siens était à son comble. Si elle partait maintenant, il perdrait une précieuse alliée... Et sa première confidente depuis des siècles.

_Je ne permettrais pas cela, quoi qu'il en coûte... Un nain errant mort m'est égal..._

Elle voulut lutter contre lui, plus pour exprimer son ressentiment et sa rancœur envers lui que par réel désire de quitter la pièce pour se retrouver confronté à une horde d'ellon saoul. Mais malgré ses excuses, elle lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné... Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à le haïr, car elle était certaine qu'il était sincè 'il n'avait jamais voulu ce qui s'était produit.

Thranduil la retint d'abords doucement, et voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas à sa volonté, il usa de la force pour la faire ployer à sa volonté. Elle tenta une faible parade pour se dégager, mais le roi sindar était un guerrier puissant avec des millénaires de pratique derrière lui, aussi, une elfine blessée n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il la plaqua sur le lit et l'immobilisa totalement avec un sourire victorieux, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un moyen de lui faire ravaler sa fierté et son insolence à cette sauvageonne. Voilà plus de deux mois qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'amadouer par les mots, a présent, il n'hésiterait plus à user de méthode plus cavalière.

_C'est la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps que j'allonge une femme sur ma couche, et c'est en usant de force,_ songea-t-il alors que le dégoût de lui-même lui revenait.  
Un sentiment qu'il chassa rapidement : Il était le roi, et n'avait pas à rougir de ses actes.  
Il pourrait bien prendre cette elfine sur le champ, que nul ne lui en ferait le reproche.  
Mais il ne voulait pas être ce genre de roi.

-Je jure que je ne t'ai jamais voulu aucun mal, assura-t-il avec aplomb, jamais. Heledir est fourbe, et habile au mensonge. Il convoite le pouvoir avec bien trop d'ardeur, et il est dangereux pour les nôtres. Pour ce qu'il a fait, il sera sévèrement puni. Tu as ma parole, et tu peux avoir confiance en Gondren pour cela.

Niphredil l'écoutait calmement, ses yeux fixés dans les siens sans plus chercher à se libérer du puissant ellon au dessus d'elle, tant hypnotisée, que troublée par cette proximité. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme, et ce n'était guère une position séante pour tenir une discussion.

-Tu ne vas pas... souffla Niphredil sans achever sa phrase, alors que les longues mèches argentées du roi vinrent chatouiller son visage. Plongé dans ses yeux bleus semblables à deux lacs gelés, elle y vit plus de douceur qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire, mais aussi un chagrin immense.  
Elle glissa doucement sa main hors de la poigne royale pour se saisir des quelques mèches qui venaient troubler cet instant, tel des flocons de neige venant troublé un printemps encore frémissant.  
Elle les repoussa avec douceur dernière les oreilles du roi sans parvenir à détourner les yeux, incapables de se défaire de ses pupilles abyssales.  
Le trouble de la jeune elleth finirent par contaminer le roi qui détourna son visage avant se relever et déclara sans la regarder, allant s'affaler dans un fauteuil non loin en se servant une coupe de vin.

-Dors tranquille, j'ai du travail cette nuit, mais je ne quitterais pas cette pièce, et je ne t'importunerais pas non plus.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvaille, elle ne protesta pas et se glissa sous les couvertures ou elle s'endormit alors qu'une voix intérieure murmura dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les limbes de l'inconscience :

_Prends garde, ou bientôt, il aura plus sur toi une emprise absolu et dévastatrice. Cela à déjà commencé..._

Peu après les premières lueurs de l'aube, la pluie cessa enfin.  
Dis avait veillée toute la nuit, berçant son enfant dans les bras d'un air soucieux. Son frère dormait à poing fermé, visiblement exténué par le voyage, mais son mari lui s'éveilla, et encore groggy, il murmura :  
-Tu n'as pas dormi ma douce...

-Je... Je serais plus tranquille quand nous serrons aux Monts de Fer, dans la demeure de notre cousin.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiètes tant, poursuivit-il en se relevant de sa couche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je... J'ai croisé... Ces elfes me font peur, dit-elle en jetant un regard soucieux à Thorin, et j'ai peur pour Niphredil... Puis voyant qu'il la poussait à continuer, elle raconta : Hier alors que j'étais avec le médecin elfe, j'ai vu Thranduil... Je jurerais que c'est lui, et rien que de poser les yeux sur lui, mon sang s'est glacé ! Je crois qu'il violentait une femme dans le couloir, elle pleurait... Sa voix me rappelait celle de notre Niphredil...

-Mais Niphredil n'est pas une vulgaire putain de taverne, murmura Nali en tripotant sa barbe brun tressée avec soins, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il prendrait le risque de la faire sortir de la cité des elfes.

-Je veux qu'on me rende ma nièce Nali ! dit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux. C'est encore une petite fille !

Peu de temps après, quand Dis s'apaisa dans les bras de son mari, ils éveillèrent Thorin pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Laissant frère et sœur préparer ensemble leurs effets, Nali se rendit aux écuries alors que le matin était encore jeune, espérant ne pas rencontrer d'elfe sur sa route.  
Il n'y en avant en effet aucun elfe dans la salle commune de la taverne, mais alors que le nain parti sceller les poneys, il vit un groupe d'elfes auprès de leurs étranges montures. Deux d'entre eux portaient des uniformes d'éclaireurs, et d'autres, semblaient plus noble et portaient des riches tuniques de cavalier.  
Ils se saisirent de plusieurs montures, dont l'une bien plus grosse que les autres et les approchèrent de la porte de l'auberge. Leurs visages étaient graves, et ils ne parlaient que par de rares murmures que l'artificier ne pouvait ni entendre, ni comprendre.  
Un autre elfe apparu, sans doute Thranduil, car ses longs cheveux d'argent étaient coiffés d'une couronne, portant une forme frêle recouverte d'une cape argentée dans les bras. Son pas était rapide, mais malgré son empressement, sa démarche restait si altière que même sans couronne, Nali aurait put deviner qui il était.  
Il déposa la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras au sol, et celle-ci se raccrocha en vacillant à l'orignal le plus imposant, juste à coté d'elle

_Une femme,_ songea Nali, _peut-être celle que Dis a entendu pleurer hier... _

Une chose était sur, ce n'était pas une putain de taverne, car les elfes aux alentours s'adressait à elle avec respect, et l'un deux, Naur, cru-t-il reconnaître, s'inclina profondément devant elle et déposa un baisé sur sa main avant d'enfourcher sa monture.  
Tous l'imitèrent, hormis le roi, car son élan se mit à genou, et ce dernier aida la mystérieuse dame à monter sur sa monture avant de la rejoindre d'un geste félin. Alors que l'orignal se releva, la capuche argenté glissa de sa tête de la dame, et avec stupeur, Nali reconnu Niphredil.  
Elle était là, à une centaine de mètres de lui, à peine.

_Si je cours, je pourrais la retenir..._

Il remarqua qu'elle avait la mine bien plus soucieuse qu'à son habitude et son visage était blanc comme la neige, aussi ses petits pieds couverts de bandage, et il comprit pourquoi on avait du la porter jusqu'à l'élan.  
_Mais pourquoi diable est-ce le roi qui la porte ?_

La mâchoire de Nali faillit même se décrocher quand il vit le roi repousser les cheveux de l'elfine, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille qui lui arracha un sourire.

S'en fut trop pour le nain à la chevelure sombre qui sortit en trombe de l'écurie.

Trop tard, car au même instant, les elfes s'élancèrent sur la route en direction du sud, et Nali eut la certitude que le roi lui lança dans sa direction un regard narquois. Nali cria le nom de sa nièce qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais le roi l'avait devancé, et il se saisit de son cor de chasse pour le faire raisonner avec force, couvrant la voix du nain et faisait sursauter l'elfine devant lui.

Les elfes étaient trop loin quand le calme revint, et l'artificier resta un moment là, peina à croire ce qui venait de se produire.

Pendant des heures, et même des jours, Nali hésita à parler de ce qu'il avait vu à son épouse ainsi qu'à son beau-frère.

Quel bien ou quelles peines cela leur apporteraient ?

Qu'avait-il vraiment vu, au fond ?

Le sourire narquois du roi revenait sans cesse derrière ses paupières au instants les plus sombre de la nuit, comme venant se moquer du tourment qu'il lui causait.

_Pourquoi avait-il agit pour garder sa nièce encore quelques mois ? Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'agit jamais sans raison..._

La petite Niphredil, qui semblait évolué avec les elfes avec aisance... Elle côtoyait les nobles du royaume qui lui accorder visiblement un minimum d'estime et surtout, il était évident qu'elle s'était attiré les bonnes grâces du roi...  
.

_Que dirait Thorin en sachant qu'elle n'avait été qu'à quelques mètres de lui ?_

.  
Après une réflexion de plusieurs jours, il se dit que non. Il ne parlerait jamais de cet instant aux siens.  
_Trop de peur, trop d'incertitude..._  
.

_Que dirait Dis, si il lui apprenait qu'il avait laisser le roi des elfes l'emmener sans rien faire?Que dirait-elle en sachant qu'elle avait bel et bien reconnue sa voix, et ses pleurs..._

.

**Fin de chapitre**

.  
.

Pas taper ! Je suis gentille... et peut-être un peu sadique certes. ;)  
.

.

Le chapitre 14 sera pour le week-end prochain, d'ici là, je vous souhaite de joyeuses festivités hivernales ^^

.

**A vous de faire couler l'encre à présent !**


	14. 14 Le cauchemar des uns

**Salutation !**

**Pour commencer en douceur la semaine, voici un petit/grand chapitre !**

En premier lieu, je dédie mes louanges à **ma beta toute gentille toute neuve, Lereniel, **qui a corrigé ce long chapitre à la vitesse de l'éclair !

Merci également à ceux qui ont laissés un petit mot : Leithianel, **Thisisstark, Sissi-Gina, samara, **

Julindy, ScottishBloodyMary, Lereniel, Sephora4, Sabrinabella, Mane-jei, aliena wyvern, Noooo Aime !  
Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire, et ça, c'est mieux que le chocolat de noel !

.

.  
Et maintenant, un peu de lecture pour le coin du feu !

.

.

;

.

**Chapitre 14. Le cauchemar des uns...**

.

Thranduil était juché sur son trône, affublé de ses atouts les plus royaux, jetant un regard implacable et perçant sur ses sujets qui affluaient dans la salle de trône où la justice allait être rendue sous peu.  
Legolas était présent, ainsi que Naur et sa famille, attendant que l'on mène devant eux Heledir, qui leur avait été arraché au cœur de la nuit précédente, sans que rien ne leur soit dit, bien que tous soupçonnât aisément ce qui s'était passé.  
Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Vert-Bois, un seigneur des maisons nobles allait être jugé pour des faits d'une extrême gravité, et cet événement honteux avait attiré foule de courtisans et de curieux.

Ce dernier apparut, encadré par quatre gardes, pieds et poings liés par de lourdes chaînes, guidé par Gondren en tête du cortège, la mine éternellement sévère. Le visage d'ordinaire si parfait d'Heledir portait à présent de nombreuses traces de coups, et il boitait du pied gauche, le même que Niphredil. Le souverain n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet : après l'avoir capturé, Gondren avait sans doute fait goûter à son prisonnier les mêmes sévices que ceux qu'Heledir avait infligé à la jeune elfine, car tel était le caractère de son sombre ami.

_Gondren déteste plus que quiconque ceux qui violentent les demoiselles, _se souvint le roi. Mais le garde royal ne serait pas puni pour cela, et Thranduil avait même envie de le féliciter de son initiative.

\- Mon oncle, commença Heledir, si l'on me reproche la fuite de l'elleth, je ne suis en rien resp...

\- SILENCE ! Tonna Thranduil, garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents ! Gondren que tu vois ici, a retrouvé Niphredil dans les bois avant-hier soir, alors qu'à la demande de la maison de l'Est, je vous avez confiée sa protection ! Elle a été séquestrée et torturée, sans nul doute plusieurs jours durant !

\- Serais-je alors l'accusé ? s'étonna Heledir avec un geste grandiloquent, c'est un malentendu, assurément... Si la douce Niphredil était là, elle nous le dirait, j'en suis sûr !

La requête de l'accusé d'être confronté à son accusatrice était légitime, Thranduil le savait bien, et pour que nul ne puisse remettre en cause son jugement, il ne pouvait que se plier aux lois de son royaume. Même le Grand Roi des Elfes ne pouvait être au-dessus des piliers sur lesquels étaient battit son empire. Aussi pria-t-il son fils d'aller chercher l'intéressée.

_En espérant que pour une fois, elle obéisse sans faire d'esclandre, _songea-t-il avec un soupir.

A la surprise du souverain, ce fut le cas. D'une démarche visiblement douloureuse et difficile, Niphredil se présenta sans tarder, Amdir veillant à ses côtés. Elle avait enfilé une robe d'un blanc pur, aux manches ouvertes qui faisait ressortir les ecchymoses sur son cou ainsi que les marques des liens sur ses poignets. Elle n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Heledir, s'inclinant d'un geste maladroit devant le Grand Roi des Elfes, et ce fut le médecin de campagne qui lui évita la chute, alors que des murmures indignés parcouraient la salle.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu malgré votre état fragile, demoiselle Niphredil, déclara solennellement le roi, Heledir, que voici, voulait vous entendre formuler l'accusation à son encontre par vous-même.

Elle se tourna alors vers son tortionnaire, et c'est avec un regard dur et un visage dénué d'émotions qu'elle déclara :  
-J'accuse Heledir d'avoir profité de mon séjour dans la maison de l'Est pour me séquestrer, ainsi que p...

-Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser, ma douce amie ! S'exclama ce dernier en lui coupant la parole, s'attirant le regard courroucé de l'assemblée, La vérité, mon roi, c'est que lorsque j'ai avoué à la demoiselle Niphredil que je nourrissais de tendres intentions à son égard, elle m'a brutalement repoussé ! J'ai... J''ai peut-être réagi avec trop de passion mon roi, mais ce n'était que sur le coup du chagrin...

-Ce sont des balivernes, intervint Amdir en prenant la parole alors qu'il sentait son amie faiblir, Mon roi, ajouta-t-il en posant un genou à terre en signe de respect, c'est moi qui suis aller délivrer Niphredil alors qu'elle était attachée au pied de son lit, sans eau ni nourriture, et ce depuis deux jours ! Deux jours, c'est bien plus qu'une impulsion mal contenue, c'est une volonté certaine de faire souffrir afin de soumettre!

De nouveau, des murmures indignés ondulèrent dans la foule tandis qu'Anneth cachait son visage entre ses mains, ravagée par le chagrin et la honte, attendant l'inévitable déchéance de son fils. Elle brûlait d'intervenir à son tour, mais hélas, aucune vérité ne défendrait son enfant, et ses mensonges ne feraient qu'attirer plus de disgrâce encore sur sa famille.

Thranduil resta muet un instant, puis fini par remercier le médecin pour son intervention. Legolas les invita à s'écarter alors que le roi des elfes se levait de son trône pour déclarer la sentence d'une voix puissante :  
-Moi, Thranduil Oropherion, deuxième roi de Vert-Bois le Grand, protecteur des elfes sindar, fait s'abattre la justice du roi sur le traitre Heledir Naurion. Je le dégrade de tous ses rangs et titres, le dépossède de tous ses domaines et de ses biens. Je le condamne à la prison, au déshonneur durant une année Valar. Gondren, veuillez exécuter la sentence sur le champ.

-Mon roi, mon oncle ! S'exclama, Heledir en se mettant à genoux, je vous supplie de vous montrer clément ! C'est un malentendu, je le jure !

-Silence ! Tonna le souverain, tu as déjà beaucoup de chance que je ne te fasse pas pendre, Heledir, comme le prévoient les lois de mon père pour les actes de trahison ! Tu ne dois cela qu'à l'affection que je porte à ton père. A présent...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et fit signe à Gondren et aux autres de mener son neveu à l'âme pervertie hors de sa vue.

Le garde royal saisit l'ellon par les cheveux et les trancha de sa dague d'un geste sec avant de le traîner hors de la salle du trône ou raisonnait les pleurs d'Anneth, accablée par la culpabilité de n'avoir su protéger son premier né de ses penchants coupables.

Au soir, Niphredil apprit que Naur avait récupéré les rennes de sa maison au plus grand plaisir de Thranduil, qui lui avait rendu visite en brandissant une carafe de son meilleur cru pour l'occasion. Elle apprit également que la responsabilité de la maison de soin échouait à présent à Amdir, qui avait lui-même demandé à rester sous la tutelle de Naur pendant quelques années pour apprendre à assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités. Bien que cela soit parfaitement officieux, les mots du roi laissèrent entendre à sa conseillère que c'était lui qui avait œuvré en ce sens, voulant remercier Amdir pour avoir agi avec une bienveillance avisée.

Trois jours plus tard, le roi fit une annonce publique officielle à ce sujet, et le soir, la ville entière célébra la promotion des deux ellons. Niphredil, bien qu'encore vacillante sur ses pieds vint danser à la fête, et ce soir-là, nul ne vint l'importuner.  
Elle festoya à la table du roi, se risquant à quelques pas de danse avec Legolas qui la maintenait de manière à ce que ses pieds ne frôlent qu'à peine le sol sous les éclats de rire légers de sa cavalière. L'absence d'Anneth fut remarquée, tout comme l'exceptionnelle présence de Tarnnath qui demeurait timidement aux côtés de son père. Elle accorda néanmoins une danse à Amdir, ce dernier poussé par l'elfine rousse qui nourrissait l'espoir qu'un jour, le médecin trouve le bonheur auprès d'elle, car il semblait brûlant de sincérité à son encontre et à présent, nul n'entraverait leurs sentiments.

Dans ces jours ou l'automne vint, Thranduil accorda également de nouveaux appartements à Niphredil, qui lui seraient propres, et non rattachés à la demeure d'un seigneur.  
Il se trouvaient juste en dessous des appartements royaux, toujours au cœur de Bar-en-aran, mais on lui assura qu'ils seraient siens aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait. Un soulagement pour la demoiselle, qui malgré elle, ne parvenait pas à être parfaitement sereine en se sachant constamment sous la surveillance des elfes. Cet espace qui était sien, et sien uniquement, lui faisait un bien considérable, car à présent, avait une chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué depuis son arrivé à Vert-Bois : le choix.

Néanmoins après avoir pris quelques jours au calme, elle retrouvait ceux avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié aussi souvent qu'avant, partageant avec eux des instants de joie et de complicité précieux.  
Seul Legolas manquait régulièrement à l'appel. Wilwarin apprit à Niphredil avec un clin d'œil complice qu'il s'en allait régulièrement dans les bois pour parfaire l'entraînement de Tauriel qui ne tarderait sans doute plus à accéder au titre de capitaine de la garde. Le responsable actuel souhaitant s'éloigner d'une vie de combats pour être auprès de sa famille qui venait de s'agrandir de jumeaux. Le rêve de l'elleth qui travaillait auprès de Gondren depuis plusieurs siècles était sur le point de se réaliser.

Régulièrement au fil des jours, et à l'approche du mariage de la fille de Daïn, Thranduil pria Niphredil de bien vouloir lui apprendre les rudiments du Khuzdul parlé, ainsi que des traditions en vigueur pour ce genre d'événement. L'idée d'aller dans un royaume où il ne savait rien de la langue couramment parlée lui déplaisait au plus haut point, car il ne voulait en aucun cas que les nains puissent rire à ses dépens.  
Il lui fit cette révélation alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans les jardins du roi où elle flânait souvent. Touchée par cette révélation, l'elfine avait accepté de bonne grâce, séduite à l'idée que pour une fois, ce serait à elle de mener la danse.  
Niphredil passait bien plus de temps dans les jardins du roi que dans ses propres appartements, emmenant avec elle ses effets d'écriture, comme ce jour où elle y avait rédigé la liste de la suite qui les accompagnerait aux Monts de fer, d'après le brouillon qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée.  
Niphredil était adossé à un arbre, rédigeant studieusement le courrier alors que le roi était adossé à un arbre en face d'elle, caressant distraitement son arc long en bois d'if après avoir vidé un verre de vin chaud dont Niphredil avait révéler le secret à Gallion. Une boisson qui avait eu un franc succès aux festivités de _Mereth-en-Gilith_. Il revenait tout juste d'un entraînement avec son fils et il avait rejoint l'elfine encore vêtu de sa tenue d'archer vert et beige et de ses armes quand il l'avait aperçue dans les jardins.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu tirer à l'arc, _aran nin,_ dit-elle après un instant de silence._  
_-La réciprocité se vaut, dit-il en se levant, l'incitant à faire de même. Après un instant d'hésitation, il lui tendit son arc : Legolas dit que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivé… Montre-moi.

D'humeur joueuse, elle déposa ses effets au sol et se saisit de l'arme du souverain ainsi que d'une flèche, et bien qu'elle peina légèrement à tendre l'arc qui paraissait immense dans ses bras, elle visa adroitement une pomme dans un arbre non loin et ne la rata pas.

-Pas mal, concéda l'ellon, avant de se saisir lui-même de l'arme.

En un éclair, il tira à son tour, tranchant le fin lien qui reliait la pomme à la branche avec un air satisfait.

\- Tirer sur des pommes est un bon exercice de base, déclara-t-il, mais il serait bon que tu saches le faire sur une cible mouvante... As-tu déjà chassé, Niphredil ?

-Oui... Je chassais souvent pour les miens avant...

-Quand nous serons aux Monts de Fer, nous chasserons ensemble, répondit-t-il, les sindar sont assurément les mieux placés pour t'apprendre à te servir de tes talents, que des nains balourds et bruyants. Nous te montrerons comment il est séant de tuer du gibier avec honneur, et sans souffrance.

Niphredil acquiesça, et visiblement satisfait de la réponse, Thranduil ne tarda pas à s'éclipser pour aller dans ses appartements. Il trouvait ces derniers bien vides depuis le départ de sa servante, mais il avait néanmoins la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Les jeunes elleths n'avaient rien à faire dans les appartements d'un ellon esseulé qui abusait du vin, et elle avait eu bien assez de mésaventures en quelques mois pour un siècle.

Néanmoins, malgré ces sages réflexions, ce soir-là encore, le roi but plus que de raison.  
Seul, alors qu'il entendait au loin les rires de son fils et de _son_ elfine.  
Elfine dont la méfiance à son égard avait redoublé depuis son malheureux séjour dans le quartier Est, si bien que jamais elle n'était revenue dans ses appartements, hormis pour prendre ses affaires. Elle invoquait toujours diverses raisons qui sonnaient juste, mais ses yeux eux, ne savaient pas mentir : elle ne se risquerait plus à être seule dans les appartements d'un ellon. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir été si indulgent envers Heledir, car si elle n'en disait rien, il avait vu la déception dans ses yeux...  
_Mais quel ellon condamnerait à mort son neveu d'à peine mille ans ?_

Il traversa de longs couloirs d'un pas rapide, descendit d'interminables volées d'escaliers et n'adressa pas le moindre regard aux siens qu'ils croisaient, plus ou moins ivres de quelconques festivités. Il marcha ainsi plusieurs minutes alors que les idées les plus sombres assaillaient son esprit, accompagnées des suppliques qu'Anneth lui avait adressé, se disant prête à tout pour son fils.

Tout.

Il avait tristement constaté que ce n'était pas un euphémisme, car elle lui avait fait offre de tout ce qu'elle possédait, jusqu'à sa dignité et sa vie.  
Il poursuivit sa route loin dans les cavernes, dans un endroit où les rayons du soleil ne filtraient jamais.  
Ses pas léger étaient silencieux, et quand il croisa le gardien des clés jouant aux cartes avec un autre soldat, ce dernier se leva d'un bon pour le saluer. Mais il n'avait cure de ces jeunes soldats et passa rapidement son chemin.  
Le roi sylvestre longea de nombreuses cellules vides pour aller à la seule qui était occupée, et depuis maintenant plus de deux mois.

Thranduil ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, voyant son neveu pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement.  
Heledir veillait, assis sur le sol froid de sa cellule, ses cheveux mi-longs reposant négligemment sur ses joues, un livre entre les mains.  
Sa peau privée de la lumière du soleil était devenue d'un blanc grisâtre, et il leva sur le roi un regard inquiet :  
\- Mon oncle, murmura-t-il simplement en se levant, Une surprise, assurément. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de toiser son cadet avec mépris, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussé à venir lui rendre visite. Mais il ne s'en souvint que trop vite, et se fichant d'être vu par Heledir, il but une grande rasade de vin directement à la carafe. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il savait être un monstre au visage trompeur, non, mais il craignait d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Encore.

\- Pourquoi, Heledir ? Quelle folie t'a poussé à agir ainsi... , demanda alors le roi en poussant la porte derrière lui ? Pourquoi cette folie ?

\- Voir cette impertinente se tortiller et gémir de douleur, dit-il sans complexe, c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Encore deux jours, et cette petite serait devenue plus docile qu'une jument du Rohan ! Si tu avais plus de courage, mon oncle, tu aurais pu la soumettre à ta volonté, et obtenir tout ce que tu voulais de ses sales nains qui osent se croire nos égaux ! Tu as gâché un précieux instrument en voulant paraître noble et une distraction de choix par la même occasion.

\- Tu es abject, siffla Thranduil crispant de rage sa main droite sur la dague à la ceinture, j'ai toujours su que tu étais déjà différent des autres quand tu étais enfant, mais la cruauté n'est pourtant pas notre nature...

\- Ce n'est que le moyen ludique d'atteindre un but..., répondit Heledir avec dédain, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine, Si tu es là, c'est sans doute par ce que tu as, toi aussi, encore un but à atteindre...

_Fou, monstrueux, mais pas stupide..._

Les jours passèrent à une allure folle, si bien que la veille du départ arriva sans que Niphredil ne revit le roi sindar lui tenir compagnie dans les jardins. Aux dires de Gondren, le souverain était d'humeur taciturne depuis quelques temps. Sachant cela, elle ne se sentait pas assez aventureuse pour se risquer auprès d'un seigneur à l'humeur massacrante.

Elle avait confié son étonnement à Wilwarin, et ce dernier lui avait répondu, la mine contrite : "Tu ne devrais pas te soucier des royales affaires, elfine. Si notre Thrandhuil a besoin de toi, il le fera savoir". Cette remarque laissa comme un goût amer à sa cadette qui n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.  
Le soir avant le départ, alors qu'elle ambitionnait de prendre du repos avant de prendre la route, Legolas vint frapper à sa porte, et à son grand étonnement, voulut l'entraîner hors de la ville, désireux de lui choisir une monture pour le départ de demain.

-Je croyais que les chevaux étaient dans le quartier Ouest, s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il la menait au sud de la cité.

-Nous ne prendrons pas de chevaux, déclara le prince, mais des élans. Ils sont plus rapides, plus intelligents, et souffrent bien moins sur les routes escarpées.

-Les élans ? , répéta-t-elle, légèrement avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Assurément, ces montures étaient différentes. Niphredil dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été à l'aise du tout quand elle était montée sur Celeg, l'élan de Thranduil. Cette immense bête la toisait d'une façon qui la mettait mal à l'aise et ses manières étaient plutôt brutales.

-Celeg est un peu particulier, et n'obéit qu'à mon père, concéda Legolas, mais venez, je vais vous présenter le troupeau , je suis sûr que vous trouverez un bon compagnon de route !

Dans les tréfonds du quartier Sud se trouvait une porte dérobée dans la roche couleur de soleil, et cette dernière les mena dans les bois, longeant le cours d'eau qui traversait la ville. Ils n'eurent qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant de tomber sur ledit troupeau. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de ses immenses bêtes, et plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent à la rencontre des deux elfes, poussant le prince et la demoiselle rousse du museau de manière curieuse ou affectueuse.

-Je pourrais peut-être monter avec quelqu'un plutôt que d'importuner un de ces... Amdir m'a dit qu'il viendrait et...

-Je crains que cela soit hors de question, souffla Legolas. Je doute que votre père soit heureux de vous voir arriver sur la monture d'un autre elfe. Allons, voyez, ce sont des compagnons de route fabuleux, et des amis des elfes sylvestres depuis le début des Ages.

Niphredil se laissa prendre au jeu, murmurant des paroles douces aux élans à l'instar de Legolas qui semblait bien plus considérer ces animaux comme des amis que comme une monture. Une habitude qu'avec son éducation de nain, elle trouvait charmante et plutôt amusante. Le prince lui présenta Thenin, un élan qu'il disait connaître depuis plus d'un siècle, et ce dernier s'était pressé pour le saluer, n'hésitant pas à pousser les autres pour voir son cavalier.

-C'est lui – ou elle- qui te choisira, fais leur confiance, _mellon nin_._ Thenin_ m'a choisi, et nous avons vécu tant d'aventures palpitantes ensemble ! , lui confia l'ellon en flattant l'encolure de l'animal concerné.

Alors que l'elfine craignait déjà de devoir faire la route à pied, à défaut d'avoir pu s'attirer l'affection d'un des élans du troupeau, une femelle se fit plus insistante que d'autres, et lui lécha la joue de sa longue langue rappeuse, arrachant un cri de surprise à Niphredil.

-Je crois que Ialla à un faible pour toi, estima Legolas en riant.

Puis il se saisit de l'elfine et sans prévenir, la déposa sur le dos de l'élan, et éclata de rire en voyant sa cadette s'approcher au coup de l'animal avec précipitation. Elle crut d'ailleurs aussi avoir entendu l'élan se moquer, car elle émit un étrange bruit rauque.

Legolas enfourcha Thenin d'un geste leste et s'exclama :

la première chevauchée est la plus importante ! Allons, cesse donc de cajoler Ialla, et redresse-toi ! Tu n'as qu'à te tenir comme sur un cheval ! _Almien ! _Bonne chance !

Les deux cavaliers s'élancèrent dans la forêt, et si en premier lieu, Niphredil était tendue au possible, elle ne prit pas moins rapidement confiance. Les foulées des élans étaient longues et souples, et leurs larges ossatures les rendaient bien plus agréables et stables à monter que les chevaux. De plus, ils ne semblaient absolument pas gênés par le sol tortueux, et avançaient d'un pas sûr à travers la forêt. Retrouver l'air de la forêt grisait la jeune elfe qui ne se lassait jamais de s'émerveiller sur cette nature luxuriante, bien loin de l'aspect angoissant et noirâtre de la frontière Ouest de forêt.

-C'est fabuleux, Ialla, merci, murmura-t-elle à l'intéressée qui émit un doux son grave.

-Je savais que cela te plairait, assura Legolas en se remettant au pas pour achever paisiblement leur chevauchée qui s'était poursuivie dans la nuit, dans une humeur légère.

-La magie des elfes ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, souffla Niphredil, je... Elle me manquera, dit-elle sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des bois qui les entouraient.

-Tu nous manqueras, assura Legolas d'un ton plus sérieux, Je n'essayerais pas de te convaincre de revenir avec nous à la fin des festivités, car je comprends le désir que tu as de revoir les tiens, et je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Cependant, sache qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans cette cité.

-Tes paroles me touchent. Sache que je ne vous oublierai jamais, ni tout ce que toi et les autres avaient fait pour moi. Je te dois la vie. Si tu as un jour besoin de mon aide, Legolas, je viendrai, c'est une promesse.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, répondit le prince, mais allons, il est encore trop tôt pour les adieux ! Rentrons, la nuit avance, et tu as sans doute besoin de repos, car il n'y aura pas de halte durant notre voyage vers les Monts du Fer.

-Je pense que ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, soupira la rousse, je n'ai pas encore fait mes bagages... Je ne sais pas quoi emmener !

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour cela ! S'exclama Legolas en flattant l'encolure de sa monture avant de faire mine de retourner vers la cité, père a déjà choisi les atouts qu'il comptait t'offrir pour ton départ. Je pensais qu'il t'aurait averti...

-Voilà plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai plu vus, soupira Niphredil d'un air songeur que le prince ne manqua pas de noter. Enfin, voilà qu'il m'ôte une épine du pied, je vais pouvoir prendre du repos à présent ! Merci Legolas, et à demain !

La petite elfe rentra sans détours jusqu'à ses appartements et prit tout juste le temps d'enfiler une chemise de nuit de dentelle blanche avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Un jour, elle pourrait elle aussi faire de nombreuses nuit blanche, à l'instar de ses amis dont le plus jeune, Amdir, avec ses sept cents printemps, disait ne dormir qu'un jour sur trois.

Mais ce jour n'était pas arrivé.  
Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Un sommeil qui hélas, comme trop souvent, ne fut pas paisible, mais ponctué de cauchemars d'orques et de souffrance. Des cauchemars qui se faisaient de plus en fréquents, et bien trop réaliste pour n'être que de simple songe.

_Elle gisait dans la boue, entourée d'une horde d'orques enragées qui se délectaient de sa souffrance, et la gratifiant d'une pluie de coups de pieds. Un orque pâle la regardait en souriant et se saisit de sa gorge d'un geste puissant, la soulevant du sol sans le moindre effort, et sans qu'elle puisse réagir.  
La peur la paralysait et son dos heurta durement un arbre non loin de là. _

_-Niphredil, tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi, fit l'orque pâle en face d'elle, alors que de sa main libre, il soulevait les chaînes qui entravaient ses mains._

_Un autre orque vint clouer ses chaînes à l'arbre, et elle gémit de terreur en sentant le clou glisser contre ses doigts, les évitant par un heureux hasard..._

Elle sentit un liquide froid couler sur sa tête, et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons tout en cherchant à lutter contre son assaillant à la poigne puissante. Mais alors qu'elle reprenait conscience, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans la forêt, mais dans sa chambre à coucher, avec auprès d'elle Thranduil qui la serrait fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre, une cruche d'eau vide à la main.

Le souffle court, elle cessa de gesticuler en rencontrant le regard écarquillé du souverain, et chassa les cheveux humides qui collaient à son visage :

-Je suis désolée, je faisais un...

-Cauchemar, acheva le roi en fronçant les sourcils. Quel genre de cauchemar ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-elle en réalisant qu'elle portait qu'une chemise de nuit ne lui arrivant qu'au-dessus du genou, la forçant à tirer le drap vers elle, Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à une heure si tardive ?

-Ton cauchemar, insista Thranduil en pinçant les lèvres, tout en saisissant durement son bras.

-Des orques, répondit-elle en s'étonnant de le voir insister de la sorte, Souvent... Ça n'a rien d'étonnant... Dites-moi maintenant, que vouliez-vous ?

-L'aube approche, nous partons bientôt, expliqua Thranduil d'un air soucieux tout en jetant un œil appréciateur à la demoiselle avant de lui tendre un manteau d'intérieur. Couvre-toi, je t'attends dans le salon.

Elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard,remarquant avec étonnement qu'il avait fait monter une collation à leur intention. La table était dressée avec deux verres de vin chaud accompagnés d'une coupelle de fruits rouges, son péché mignon. Le roi lui fit signe de prendre place, et s'assit lui-même sur l'une des deux chaises, appréciant la table éclairée par deux énormes chandeliers avec un sourire satisfait.

-_**Ai, Mahal,**_ souffla Niphredil, inclinant la tête devant son assiette avant de se saisir de ses couverts, puis déclara alors que le roi lui jeta un regard surpris, c'est ainsi que les nains débutent un repas solennel. Daïn est un nain très pieu.

Durant le repas, elle fit de son mieux pour lui enseigner diverses formules d'usage et coutumes qui pourraient lui paraître surprenantes alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Durant ces derniers mois, elle avait préféré privilégier le langage mais à présent, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient à court de temps pour les indications plus pratiques.

_Cela ne vaut mieux que rien du tout, songea-t-elle, si seulement tout pouvait se passer au mieux..._

-Cette langue a été créée par des imbéciles bègues, soupira le souverain à la fin du repas, arrachant un rire clair à son professeur improvisé.

\- **Khazâd Zirakinbar**, la demeure de la corne d'argent, répéta-t-elle patiemment, est le quartier dédié aux invités où vous résiderez sans doute avec votre suite. Ce sont parmi les plus beaux de la ville, car les nains sont très orgueilleux, ils font de leur mieux pour impressionner leurs hôtes.

**-Kâzad Ziiraakinbar,** répéta Thranduil avec un léger accent. Toi, tu ne seras pas dans cette partie des Monts du Fer ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit-elle, songeuse. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'accueil que me fera Daïn... Je pense qu'il logera ses cousins à **Kâzad Uzbad**, la maison du roi, et s'il me reconnaît comme une proche de Thorïn, j'y serai aussi, mais dans le cas contraire, j'irai sans doute dans les mêmes quartiers que votre suite. Les deux sont voisins je crois, de toute façon, donc cela ne changera presque rien.

-Cela change tout ! , s'exclama Thranduil avec colère, faisant sursauter Niphredil en face de lui.

-N'échauffons pas nos esprits en supposition, calma l'elfine en repoussant son assiette, Le jour est proche, nous devrions remettre cette conversation à plus tard...

Thranduil acquiesça et se leva de table pour présenter à Niphredil une tunique de cavalier bleu roi et blanche avec une pointe de fierté. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle tunique, mais la réplique exacte que celle de Thorïn lui avait offerte six mois plus tôt, lors de son départ des montagnes bleues.

-C'est impossible, murmura Niphredil en s'approchant, croyant rêver, Amdir m'a assuré qu'elle avait été détruite par les orques...

-Elle n'était en effet pas réparable, mais nous avons été en mesure de t'en faire une copie , dit-il avec un sourire fier, avant de poursuivre en lui tendant un collier de perles irisées, J'aimerais que tu remplaces tes habituels rubans par ceci... Elles sont à toi.  
Niphredil écarquilla les yeux devant les deux mètres de perles lui étant présentés, murmurant mille merci, et les frôla du bout des doigts. Elle eut envie d'embrasser le roi tant ces cadeaux la ravissait, mais la suspicion germa dans son esprit alors qu'elle se souvenait des paroles de son père « Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'agit jamais sans raison ».

-Que me valent de tels présents ?

-J'escomptais que tu les portes pour notre arrivée... J'ai déjà préparé tes effets pour la suite, tout est à toi, en remerciement de tes services de conseillère... Le palefrenier de Gondren doit déjà les charger sur ta monture en ce moment même... Heledir occupe cette place.

Sous la surprise, Niphredil lâcha le collier qu'elle avait dans les mains et Thranduil le rattrapa d'un geste vif, mais garda un œil sur l'elfine, pensant qu'elle ne manquerait pas l'occasion de lui manifester son mécontentement de manière spontanée. Mais loin de la gifle qu'il s'attendait à recevoir, elle se détourna simplement de lui et dit :

-Reprenez vos perles ! Ainsi que tous vos présents ! Je ne suis pas à vendre, Thranduil ! Vous aviez promis de punir Heledir durant une année Valar ! Cent quarante-quatre années gondoriennes, ce qui est déjà bien maigre pour des immortels ! Mais le voilà hors de sa cellule en quoi, trois mois ? Vous n'avez pas d'hon...

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et lui expliqua :  
-Je crains qu'en mon absence, Anneth ne se permette des libertés à son égard... Je ne peux pas rester une année Valar à surveiller les geôles, alors j'ai décidé de le mener avec nous aux Monts du Fer, pour négocier son emprisonnement loin d'ici. Loin de sa mère... Heledir ne sait rien de cela, et il ne doit rien savoir tant que ce problème ne sera pas réglé... Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, pinig, ajouta-t-il, déçu.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Thranduil, murmura-t-elle, vous compliquez toujours tellement les choses... Mais j'imagine qu'un merci est de mise pour... Tout ça.

Elle se saisit doucement du collier de perles entre ses mains et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, et fila dans sa chambre en prétextant devoir se préparer.  
Il resta un instant planté là, les yeux écarquillés ne sachant comment réagir devant tant de familiarité, finissant par se dire que lui non plus, ne parvenait pas toujours à se faire comprendre d'elle.

_Incompréhensible, mais assurément attachante..._

La suite de Thranduil partit à l'aube à vive allure, et profitant de l'endurance des élans, ne ralentirent le pas que vers midi après avoir passé le pont de bois d'Esgaroth. Ils contournèrent Lac-Ville sous le regard sidéré des habitants qui sortaient en nombre de la ville pour venir voir le cortège d'elfes passant sous leurs portes. Il faut dire qu'ils offraient tous un spectacle des plus saisissants avec leurs riches tenues de cavaliers et leurs montures tout droit venues d'un conte de fées, bavardant dans leurs langues chantantes. Niphredil les soupçonnaient de s'enorgueillir sous les regards admiratifs des Hommes, n'hésitant pas à en rajouter pour paraître plus impressionnant.

_Un effort bien inutile pour des miséreux et des pécheurs, _songea Gondren avec un reniflement de mépris._ Ils s'émerveilleraient devant un simple lit chaud et douillet._

La route se poursuivit à travers un paysage escarpé et désertique, mais malgré le paysage désolé et l'ambiance qui s'alourdissait chez les elfes, rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'enthousiasme de Niphredil qui bavardait gaiement avec Amdir, ponctuant ses propos d'éclats de rire.

-Je crois pouvoir dire que je t'ai rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur, constata ce dernier, contaminé par l'enthousiasme de son amie.

-Il n'est de meilleur prétexte pour se laisser aller à l'allégresse qu'un mariage ! , s'exclama-t-elle, Pour celui de ma tante nous avons fait la fête pendant trois jours! J'avais tant bu que sans prendre garde, j'ai mis le feu à ma robe en dansant sur la table. Dwalïn a dû me jeter toute habillée dans la rivière d'eau glacée !

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vue abuser du vin, s'étonna Legolas près d'eux avant d'ajouter, les nains dansent sur les tables ?

-Ils dansent partout ! , répondit Niphredil dans un éclat de rire, leur bonne humeur ne connaît aucune limite ! Il me tarde d'entendre leurs rythmes endiablés et de vous entraîner sur une des folles valses de Durïn !  
-Cela ne doit être évident pour une dame elfe de danser avec un nain, fit amèrement remarquer Thranduil un peu plus loin, et bien qu'il ne se retournât pas, tous devinèrent son expression écœurée.

Si l'humeur de Niphredil ne semblait pouvoir se ternir, celle du roi semblait se dégrader un peu plus à chaque pas vers les Monts du Fer. Si les siens pouvait le voir laissé échapper d'imperceptibles sourires quand il parlait avec Gondren, à présent, il ne desserrait les dents que pour donner des ordres ou se montrer désobligeant.  
La présence d'Heledir n'arrangeait rien à son humeur, bien que ce dernier restât en arrière et à l'écart, monté sur une élan plus petit que les autres et d'aspect maladif. Une bête qui n'aurait put lui permettre de fuir en espérant distancer les grand élans des autres seigneurs.  
L'ellon en disgrâce avait à peine deux centimètres de ses cheveux blonds sur la tête, et contrairement aux autres, était vêtu des plus simplement, portant uniquement une tunique de lin noir et un pantalon. Sa tâche était de s'occuper des élans qui transportait les bagages du cortège, et à l'écart de tous, nul ne lui adressait la parole en dehors de Gondren qui lui aboyait ses ordres d'un ton dur et menaçant.  
Sa présence avait également tendance à crisper Niphredil qui s'arrangeait toujours pour rester le plus loin possible de l'elfe en disgrâce, cheminant le plus souvent à l'avant du cortège.  
Voulant écarter l'elleth rousse du souverain amer, Wilwarin offrit à Niphredil de l'accompagner plus avant du groupe, prétextant son devoir d'éclaireur pour lui murmurer son désir de la défier à la course sur cette route.  
Cette dernière, bien que légèrement refroidie par les propos de Thranduil, accepta de bonne grâce, et talonna Ialla, prenant ainsi une légère avance sur son complice.

Si premier jour de chevauchée fut aisé, c'est à la fin du deuxième jour que la fatigue commença vraiment à peser sur Niphredil. Elle s'endormait par à-coup aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, oscillant dangereusement sur sa monture qui avançait d'un pas lent à travers les plaines éternellement désertiques laissant courir sans obstacles le vent glacial qui fouettait durement le cortège.  
Sans crier gare, elle sentit des bras encercler sa taille et l'instant d'après, se retrouva sur la monture de Legolas, devant celui-ci qui lui souffla :

-Je crains que tu ne tombes en t'endormant de la sorte.

-Je... Je ne dors pas, fit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu dormais, rétorqua Legolas avec amusement, et tu as bien raison. Demain nous arriverons en milieu d'après-midi au Monts du Fer, il serait bien dommage que tu sois épuisée au moment où tu retrouveras ta famille.

-Tu es adorable, dit-elle en appuyant l'arrière de sa tête sur l'épaule du prince, avant de sombrer à nouveau, ses yeux bleus se fixant sur l'horizon.

Ialla resta aux côtés du prince sindar, comme si elle veillait sur sa cavalière endormie dans son sommeil d'elfine, marmonnant parfois des paroles incompréhensible faisant sourire ses aînés, qui tentaient de deviner les rêves qui pouvait bercer leur cadette.  
Jusqu'à l'aube, rien en vint troubler le paisible repos de Niphredil, qui bavait allégrement sur la tunique du prince occupé à la garder contre lui avec une bienveillance fraternelle, ignorant le regard réprobateur de son père à côté de lui. Ce dernier qui ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer sombrement quand Gondren salua l'initiative du prince.  
Legolas sentit Niphredil se raidir contre lui et crut qu'elle s'éveillait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et elle commença à trembler et à gémir. Il la secoua doucement, puis avec plus de force alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter, et son regard s'éclaira, signe qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée.

-Mer... Merci Legolas, dit-elle légèrement troublée, je suis désolé, je n'ai que trop dormi...

-Encore un cauchemar ? , demanda Thranduil, inquiet.

-Toujours le même, répondit-elle en faisant mine de regarder sa propre monture, ignorant le roi qui fronça les sourcils, mais Legolas la retint.  
-Attends, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Au détour d'une colline rocailleuse parmi les milliers qu'ils avaient passé jusque-là, le paysage désertique changea radicalement.  
Une étendue forestière s'étendait sous leurs pieds, couronnée au loin par les Monts du Fer plongés dans les lumières orangées de l'aube. Ces dernières formaient une étrange assemblée qui s'élevaient en plusieurs pics neigeux dominant des flancs plus pierreux où seules les plus basses altitudes étaient couvertes de pins. Entre deux de ces montagnes s'écoulaient une rivière à la couleur rougeoyante bien plus vive que tout le reste, bien trop pour que cela ne soit dû qu'à un simple jeu de lumière. Le spectacle était réellement de toute beauté, et le prince s'amusait de la candeur brillant dans les yeux de Niphredil qui souffla :  
-C'est... Magnifique, mais cette rivière...

-C'est le fleuve Carnen, dont les eaux sont toujours rouge ou orange, car les nains s'en servent pour le travail du fer, expliqua Legolas, devançant sa question. Cette eau est empoisonnée par les métaux lourds. En aucun cas, nous n'y mènerons nos montures pour boire.  
-Les nains détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent, ajouta Thranduil dans un grondement avant d'ordonner : Niphredil, retourne sur ta monture, nous entrons sur le territoire des nains. À partir de maintenant, plus personne ne s'éloigne du cortège, pas même les éclaireurs.

Quand le soleil était au zénith d'un ciel bleu, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne, où un pont de pierre grise, si vaste que dix cavaliers pouvaient aller de front, les menaient devant une porte démesurément grande, gardée par deux statues de nains en armures sculptées, qui devaient faire près d'une vingtaine de mètres chacun.  
Un cor résonna dans l'atmosphère, puissant et grave, et au loin, ils entendirent les tambours se mettre à gronder avec force sur le rythme d'une marche solennelle.

Thranduil prit place à l'avant du cortège, suivie de près par son fils, puis Gondren, qui fit signe à Niphredil de chevaucher à ses côtés juste derrière les représentants de Bar-an-aran, alors que derrière eux, les autres elfes se regroupaient également par maison pour former une colonne régulière et disciplinée.  
Le pont fut rapidement franchi, les élans trottant avec fierté de leur pas le plus élégant. Les immenses portes de pierre finement sculptées que les elfes regardaient avec une admiration certaine furent également franchies, avec pour seule présence vivantes deux gardes qui ne réagirent pas plus à leur passage que les statues au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
À l'intérieur s'offrit à eux un long couloir bordé de colonnes couleur rouille et or sur environ deux cents mètres, avec entre chaque pilier, des nains de part et d'autre faisant résonner des tambours aussi gros qu'eux. Derrière ces nains, la foule s'était rassemblée pour venir voir le cortège d'elfes ayant ralenti le pas, pour finalement s'immobiliser devant le trône de marbre rouge dans lequel était installé Daïn.  
La salle était tout simplement immense tant par sa surface que sa hauteur, mais les nains, ces tailleurs de pierre inégalables, avaient minutieusement serti et décoré chaque pilier de la salle, chaque dalle du sol pour créer un rendu générale difficile à décrire tant c'en était époustouflant.  
Niphredil s'était attendue à un accueil royal, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru à une telle démesure, tant dans la demeure des nains que dans les moyens déployés par Daïn pour impressionner le seigneur Thranduil et sa suite en cet instant.  
_Si cela est uniquement pour un accueil, que sera le mariage ?_ Se dit-elle en faisant tout pour garder une expression neutre et digne, à l'instar des autres, cherchant discrètement sa famille des yeux parmi la foule. C'est seulement quand elle s'immobilisa devant le trône du roi qu'elle les vit enfin.

Dis était debout, non loin du roi, au côté de Maïa, l'épouse de Daïn et de Thorïn, tous tendus au possible. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe d'un blanc pure, et ses nattes blondes étaient tressées de ruban de la même couleur. Avec anxiété, elle vit apparaître Thranduil, majestueusement impressionnant sur son élan de plus de deux mètres au garrot, revêtu d'une tenue argentée rayonnante. Près de lui venait son fils au visage moins sévère, puis le cœur de Dis manqua un battement quand elle vit enfin apparaître sa chère nièce aux côtés d'un grand elfe aux longs cheveux noirs. La naine sentit aussi son frère tressaillir en la voyant, entendant ce dernier déglutir péniblement. Niphredil était tout simplement resplendissante dans la même tenue bleu et blanche qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ses cheveux étaient minutieusement tressés de perles irisées qui provenaient sans aucun doute de la baie d'Harondor.  
À l'instar de tous les autres elfes, l'elleth rousse avait un visage impassible. Son port princier aurait pu la faire passer aux yeux de tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas pour une princesse elfe au cœur aussi froid que le roi qui menait ce cortège.

Un instant, Dis craignit que ces longs mois passés chez les elfes n'aient changé sa nièce, et que celle-ci n'aspire plus qu'à retourner dans la forêt avec eux, à jamais.  
Mais ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent quand son regard croisa enfin celui de l'elfine. Niphredil tressaillit, et lui accorda un sourire fugace avant que l'immense elfe brun à ses côtés ne lui tende une main galante pour l'aider à descendre de sa monture, à l'instar des autres elleths présentes dans la suite du roi.

Daïn fit un bref discours protocolaire pour assurer aux elfes qu'ils étaient les bienvenus en ses lieux et conformément à la tradition, rompit le pain avec le seigneur de ses hôtes, les plaçant tous sous les lois sacrées de l'hospitalité. Une tradition des plus primordiales entre toutes, et commune à tous les peuples civilisés d'Arda qui assurait la sécurité des invités contre toute agression.

-Ce soir, nous dînerons tous ensemble !, s'exclama le roi sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux alors que ses yeux trahissaient son ennui, à présent, les miens vont vous montrer vos quartiers. Puis il ajouta :  
Il me semble savoir que vous avez parmi vous la fille de mon cousin Thorïn.

Thranduil se retourna vers Niphredil et lui fit signe d'approcher, chose qu'elle fit d'un pas hésitant, sentant que tous les regard s'étaient posés sur elle. Daïn posa un regard intrigué sur elle et déclara après un instant passé à la détailler :  
-Hé bien mon enfant, va, tu es libre de retrouver ta famille à présent.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Thranduil qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et d'un pas de plus rapide, elle se dirigea vers son père, ignorant les elfes quittant la salle menés par deux nains qui les conduisaient vers le quartiers des invités. Elle arriva devant son père, des larmes d'émotion perlant aux coins de ses yeux, posa un genou à terre et déclara en Kuzdhul d'une voix étranglée:  
-Père... Dis… Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir enfin après tout ce temps...

Thorïn hésita un instant, puis prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, tremblant d'émotion , très vite rejoint par sa sœur qui s'exclama :  
-Oh ma chère enfant, nous étions si inquiets à ton sujet, nous avons eu si peur...

-Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à vous, gémit Niphredil, pas un sans que je rêve de ce jour !

-Allons, murmura Thorïn qui avait hâte de quitter ce lieu à la vue de tous, rentrons à nos appartements, nous avons tant à nous dire.

Niphredil disparut de la salle du trône avec sa famille, et alors qu'il allait sortir à son tour, Thorïn sentit un regard lourd de reproches peser sur lui. Se retournant, il rencontra le regard de Thranduil, glacial et menaçant.

.  
.

**Fin de chapitre !**

.

La suite dans une semaine, comme toujours !

.


	15. 15 Le bonheur des autres

**Salutation !**

.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles ont toutes étaient accueillit dans l'agresse et sont tendrement bichonnées dans ces temps de tristesses.

J'ai prit du retard, et je suis vile, vile, et je vous demande pardon en me roulant sur le sol entre la cité des elfes et les Monts de Fer.

Gloire à ma Beta ! **Lereniel **qui est ensevelit sous les partiels de début d'année, et qui à malgré tout trouvé le temps de me corriger !

.

.

**Chapitre 15. ...Le bonheur des autres**

Thorïn ramena sa fille dans les appartements que Daïn avait mis à leur disposition à leur arrivée, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Le seigneur des Monts du Fer avait été plus que sceptique quand son jeune cousin lui avait parlé de Niphredil, mais avait néanmoins fait le choix d'accepter sa requête de la loger dans ses appartements. Si Thorïn voulait cette elfe comme dame compagnie, cela n'avait aucune importance pour Daïn, et voir le Grand Roi des Elfes enrager lui serait d'une grande distraction.

Les appartements de Niphredil étaient comme elle les avait imaginé, dans les quartiers du roi, avec ceux de son père. Ces derniers étaient bâtis sur la partie Sud de plus grosse des montagnes. Les couloirs de cette partie du royaume nain étaient couleur rouille, comme tout le reste, et les bas-reliefs teintés d'or représentaient les grandes batailles au cours desquelles les nains avaient triomphé à travers les Ages de ce monde.

Le quartier était divisé en sept grands appartements, avec au premier, le plus à l'Ouest, celui de Daïn et de ses plus proches parents. Ceux de ses cousins, héritiers de la lignée de Durïn, étaient les plus à l'Est, presque mitoyens aux quartiers de la Corne d'argent réservés aux invités de marque. Niphredil avait une chambre voisine à celle de son père, avec de nombreuses parties communes à ce dernier, ainsi qu'à Dis et son époux.  
Son père et sa tante lui firent visiter l'endroit qu'ils avaient préparé à son intention. Niphredil fut comblée en voyant une vaste chambre avec une salle de bain privée, et dans le salon commun de la famille, un grand balcon taillé dans la roche qui donnait sur la pleine de Rhùn et la forêt qu'elle avait traversée quelques heures plus tôt.  
Mais en cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec sa famille.

Elle les rejoignit rapidement pour partager un repas, et d'une voix pleine d'émotion, ils rattrapèrent ensemble les longs mois qui les avaient vu séparés.  
Nali ne vint qu'après le repas, alors qu'ils prenaient le thé, confortablement installés dans les immenses canapés du salon commun, et lui présenta fièrement son fils, Fili, qu'il venait tout juste de ramener d'une visite chez un de ses cousins. Le minuscule bébé avait des yeux bleus, comme ceux de Dis, et déjà, une épaisse chevelure blonde auréolait son visage poupin. Niphredil le prit dans ses bras, à la fois fascinée et terrifiée, tandis qu'elle rencontrait enfin l'héritier de la lignée de Durïn.

\- Il est magnifique, Dis, souffla-t-elle alors que l'enfant la gratifia d'un immense sourire en saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux roux.

-Il sera un fier gaillard, approuva Thorïn. A présent, ma chère fille, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé depuis ton arrivée chez les elfes... Navri nous a raconté pour les orques, mais ensuite... , dit-il avec un geste d'impuissance, la mine triste et grave, les elfes lui ont interdit de te rendre la moindre visite, et il a été jeté dehors sans nouvelles de toi...

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? , demanda-t-elle en se raidissant.

\- Peu de choses, lâcha Dis en reprenant son qui commençait à s'agiter, Juste que les orques...

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle poursuivit d'un ton quasi inaudible:

\- qu'ils t'ont torturé...

\- J'ai très peu de souvenirs de cette nuit-là, répondit Niphredil en blêmissant, hormis ce que les elfes m'en ont dit. Naur, le médecin du roi, m'a soigné de longues semaines, puis Thranduil m'a accueilli dans la maison du roi pendant presque toute la durée de mon séjour dans la cité refuge. Malgré ma réserve à leur égard, ils m'ont toujours considérée comme une des leurs.

-Daïn m'a montré plusieurs lettres écrites et signées de ta main, dans lesquelles tu portais le titre de conseiller de roi, déclara gravement Thorïn en la fixant d'un regard aussi soucieux que perçant. As-tu été contrainte de quelque manière de les rédiger ?

\- Non, Père, fit nerveusement l'elfine, Thranduil... était mécontent de son conseiller qui avait en charge la négociation avec les peuples nains. Dans notre intérêt commun, j'ai accepté la tâche de conseiller pour la durée de mon séjour pour œuvrer à la paix entre nos peuples. C'était la raison même de ma présence dans la compagnie de Thraïn, après tout.

-Tu as agi avec sagesse, intervint Nali, La présence des elfes à un mariage nain est un véritable événement. À vrai dire, Daïn s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu, mais l'on peut espérer que du bon ressorte de cette étrange situation.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, s'étonna Niphredil.

\- Jamais Daïn n'aurait invité les elfes s'il avait cru une seconde qu'ils viendraient ! , s'exclama Thorïn, Aucun elfe Sylvestre ne sait lire de Kuzdhul, aussi n'était-ce qu'une ruse pour réclamer plus d'or au roi des elfes une fois le mariage passé, en dédommagement de leur absence.

Niphredil écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette révélation, et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant son impair. Elle avait espéré que son intervention permettrait à Thranduil de rencontrer un roi nain bien disposé, alors que c'était en vérité tout l'inverse.

\- Tu as agi avec plus de sérieux et d'honneur que notre cousin, la réconforta Dis en se penchant vers elle pour lui prendre la main, Il se peut que de bonnes choses ressortent de ces festivités, car je ne crois pas à un hasard si bien tombé.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Nali, qui caressait pensivement sa barbe demanda :  
\- Où le roi te logeait-il ? Tu as dit que tu étais presque toujours dans les quartiers royaux, mais où étais-tu le reste du temps ?

Cette question rendit Niphredil nerveuse. Que pouvait-elle bien dire à ce sujet, ou plutôt, qu'étaient-ils prêts à entendre ?  
Elle n'avait aucune envie de mentir à son père, mais que dirait ce dernier en apprenant que sa fille avait été la servante du roi des elfes ? Quant à « l'incident » du quartier Est, Thranduil l'avait prié de ne rien en dire en son absence, assurant que ce sujet serait traité après les festivités comme il se devait. Elle avait fait fondé tant d'espoirs sur cette visite pour rapprocher deux peuples en froid, qu'elle ne voulait en aucun provoquer la colère de Thorïn.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une réponse évasive, on toqua à la porte. Trop heureuse de pouvoir se dérober à cette encombrante discussion, elle se précipita pour ouvrir, et découvrit Wilwarin sur le palier, avec derrière lui, Heledir, chargé d'une énorme malle, la tête baissée.

-Re-bonjour princesse ! s'exclama l'éclaireur en langue commune dans un geste théâtral avant d'éclater de rire, je viens t'apporter tes effets !

-Entre, je t'en prie, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire, ignorant superbement Heledir, ravie de voir qu'il y avait au moins un elfe qui semblait réussir à s'amuser dans ses lieux, Viens, j'aimerais te présenter à ma famille.

-Père, Dis, Nali, j'aimerais vous présenter Wilwarin, le chef des éclaireurs de Vert-Bois, à qui je dois la vie. Wilwarin, voici mon père, ainsi que ma tante et mon oncle.

-Mes compliments, seigneur Thorïn dit-il avec une révérence gracieuse, votre enfant est assurément une des elleth les plus charmantes que j'ai rencontré ! Elle a apporté au sein du royaume un véritable souffle de vie !  
-Je vous remercie, répondit Thorïn d'un ton raide, regardant l'éclaireur avec autant de perplexité que de dégoût devant cet elfe qui se comportait de manière trop familière à son goût avec sa fille.

Il regarda Niphredil le saisir par le bras pour lui montrer sa chambre avec un œil réprobateur, tandis que l'autre elfe au cheveux étonnamment court les suivait en silence, traînant la lourde malle derrière lui.  
L'éclaireur réapparut bien vite et déclara :  
-Je suis également venue te dire que Thranduil souhaiterais te voir avant le dîner. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en sindarin d'un ton complice,_ il a bien besoin de conseil pour affronter les jours prochains, essaye de ne pas trop le faire tourner en bourrique._

Cette réplique que Thorïn ne comprit pas fit voler en éclats sa patience déjà malmenée et il s'exclama avec colère :  
\- Si Thranduil veut voir ma fille, il viendra la voir ici même ! Il n'est plus dans son royaume pour la faire mander comme une servante !

Wilwarin, connaissant le caractère tempétueux de son amie, crut qu'elle allait défier son père comme il l'avait vue faire des centaines de fois avec son roi, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Niphredil se contenta d'incliner la tête et dit d'une voix plus faible :  
-Je me dois d'obéir à mon père, Wilwarin.

-Je transmettrai ton message au roi, dit-il en s'inclinant promptement avant de disparaître.

Niphredil reprit place auprès de son père et saisit doucement ses mains :

\- Père, je ne suis pas sûre que provoquer la colère du seigneur Th...

\- Il n'a plus d'ordre à te donner, ta place est à nos côtés, maintenant, la coupa-t-il d'une voix plus douce malgré des vibrations de colère encore présentes. De plus, Daïn a ordonné que tu danses ce soir avant l'ouverture du bal, tu n'as pas le temps de courir à travers les palais !

Si la nouvelle semblait faire la fierté de sa famille, Niphredil blêmit. Elle avait dansé des centaines de fois pour les siens dans les montagnes bleues, mais ce n'était pas l'augmentation du public nain qui lui inspirait de la crainte, mais le regard des elfes présents dans la salle.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit très approprié père, murmura-t-elle, les elfes n'ont pas l'habitude de ce genre de ch..

-Et bien qu'ils aillent se faire fourrer par Morgoth ! , tonna-t-il sous le regard réprobateur de Dis, cela les détendra peut-être ! Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, et va t'apprêter pour ce soir !

Niphredil prit une heure de repos avant d'aller se plonger dans un bain, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées en se savonnant dans l'immense baignoire de sa salle d'eau couleur d'or et ocre, qui devait être assez grande pour qu'un nain puisse y faire quelques brasses.  
Si elle était transportée de joie de revoir les siens en bonne santé et égaux à eux-mêmes, elle avait aussi la sensation d'être déchirée entre deux mondes. Elle voulait rester avec Thorïn, continuer à l'écouter lui conter ses voyages des derniers mois, mais une partie d'elle voulait aussi être auprès du rieur Wilwarin, à parcourir les couloirs inconnus de ce royaume, être auprès de Thranduil pour lui donner de derniers conseils.

_Mais hélas, ces peuples s'entendent comme chien et chat..._

Dis vint la tirer de ses ruminations, tambourinant à sa porte pour la presser de sortir de l'eau afin de venir se préparer. Lorsque l'elleth se présenta enroulé d'un drap de bain, la naine lui montra une robe d'un rouge carmin faite de tissu vaporeux, et au décolleté bateau audacieux.

-Je vais avoir l'air d'une putain de palais, soupira Niphredil avec angoisse.

-Ne dit pas de sottises, tu seras la plus belle dame de toute la Terre du Milieu, rétorqua Dis, Avant de rencontrer Nali, je rêvais de danser à un tel événement, ne pensant qu'à rencontrer celui avec qui je partagerais mon existence...  
-Je sais que c'est un grand honneur que me fait Daïn, et qu'il espère honorer les elfes en faisant cela. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances à tous... , dit-elle en prenant la robe avant de disparaître derrière un paravent.

-Tu le seras, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Dis.

Puis d'un ton moins sérieux et espiègle, elle demanda en masquant une pointe d'inquiétude :

\- Crains-tu de déplaire à un elfe qui aurait ravi ton cœur ? L'éclaireur qui est venu tout à l'heure par exemple...

-Dis ! , s'écria Niphredil d'un ton faussement outré avant d'éclater de rire, tu n'y es pas du tout. Wilwarin est mon ami, comme c'est le cas de plusieurs ellons que j'ai côtoyé pendant ces derniers mois, mais il n'y a rien de plus.

-Que tu es sage ma chère nièce, dit-elle regardant d'un air appréciateur l'elfe qui se présenta devant elle, vêtue de la robe rouge qu'elle lui avait confiée, avec une légère capeline de soie sur les épaules.

Cette agrément ne sembla guère au goût de Dis qui lui ordonna de l'ôter d'un air légèrement exaspéré. Niphredil ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se rendre compte que cela était vain, et s'exécuta en silence, évitant le regard de Dis alors que celle-ci découvrait avec stupeur ses cicatrices :

-Je doute ce que ce genre de spectacle soit au goût de quiconque, elfe ou nain, soupira sa nièce d'un ton désolée à la pensée de l'image qu'elle devait offrir à sa tante.  
Dis s'approcha d'elle, livide, et passa sa petite main sur les cicatrices de ses bras nus, dévoilés par des manches rouges ouvertes, détournant le regard des larges lacérations qui se dessinaient à la naissance de ses seins, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Navri avait dit qu'elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir, mais jamais, au grand jamais Dis n'avait voulu croire qu'une telle chose arrive à sa chère nièce.  
Qu'importe la taille de Niphredil, elle verrait toujours la petite fille qui courait à la forge de son père avec des rubans dans les cheveux...

-Les orques, dit simplement Niphredil en guise d'explications.

Elle se détourna pour s'installer à sa coiffeuse dans le but de commencer à discipliner ses cheveux.

Dis reprit contenance et la rejoignit promptement, lui prenant la brosse des mains :  
-Laisse-moi faire, cela me rappelle quand tu étais une petite fille... Mais tu n'es plus une petite fille, je sais, dit Dis d'un ton nostalgique, ... Tu es une grande et belle elfe, Niphé, si bien que quand tu es arrivée sur ton cerf ce matin, j'ai cru un instant voir une princesse elfe tant tu étais magnifique ! Tu l'es vraiment, ma petite, ajouta la naine en prenant l'elfe dans ses bras avec un sanglot, et ce n'est pas quelques cicatrices qui changeront cela...

La gorge de Niphredil se serra et c'est d'une voix étranglée qu'elle la remercia en répondant à son étreinte. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent frapper à la porte avec vigueur. C'est Dis qui invita l'intrus à entrer en Kuzdhul, avant de reprendre son ouvrage avec les cheveux de sa nièce, chassant d'un geste les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, Thranduil apparut, sa couronne d'automne dominant des vêtements royaux rouge et argent. Il avait la mine sévère, et Dis tressaillit légèrement en croisant son regard de glace. Tout dans cet elfe la mettait mal à l'aise, à tel point qu'elle fut surprise de voir que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé par Niphredil , cette dernière tournant la tête et graciant le souverain elfe d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle fit mine de se lever, mais il l'en dissuada d'un ton sec :  
\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je sais encore me servir du vin seul.

Thranduil, j'aimerais vous présenter, Dis, ma tante, une personne d'une grande bonté, et chère à mon cœur, poursuivit l'elleth, sans se laisser démonter par le ton de l'intrus.

Ce dernier avait traversé le salon d'un pas rapide pour se diriger vers la desserte où se trouvait du vin chaud encore fumant et inclina la tête en direction de la naine pour toute réponse, avant d'ajouter en langue commune :  
\- Du vin, ma Dame ?

\- … Non... Non merci, seigneur Thranduil, répondit-elle troublée, mais sans pour autant arrêter son ouvrage.

Le ton du roi était dur, et pourtant, il était presque... serviable dans son attention, un contraste qui ne faisait que dérouter davantage la naine. Si bien que ce fut d'un regard méfiant qu'elle le vit tendre une tasse à Niphredil, accompagnée d'une poignée de baies rouge avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil non loin d'elles. Il prit une gorgée de vin, et visiblement satisfait, enchaîna, dans la langue chantante du sindarin :

_J'ignorais que le rouge était ta couleur._

C'est Daïn qui a insisté, soupira Niphredil en langue commune, La tradition veut qu'une noble demoiselle annonce l'ouverture du bal vêtue de cette tenue. Les nains des Monts du Fer ont beaucoup de superstitions à ce sujet. Refuser aurait été un affront terrible.

\- _Tu offriras un spectacle bien plus gracieux qu'une naine replète_, estima Thranduil en sindarin, se fichant de paraître impoli devant Dis, _Je te sens nerveuse, est-ce les nains qui t'effrayent à ce point ? Qui donc est ton cavalier ?_

Je n'en ai point, fit-elle en tripotant nerveusement la queue des baies rouges, avant d'ajouter en sindarin : S_i un convive trouble cet instant ou quitte la salle durant la danse, cela est pris pour une grave offense faite à la demoiselle et à sa famille... Inutile de préciser que plus l'homme est noble, et pire sera l'offense._

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela, pinig ?_ , demanda Thranduil en plissant les yeux, légèrement méfiant.

Elle n'avait jamais hésité jusqu'à présent à se montrer explicite sur les coutumes naines, et sa soudaine réserve était aussi surprenante qu'inattendue aux yeux du souverain elfe.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, dit-elle de nouveau en langue commune.

Dis termina rapidement son office, et Niphredil la remercia chaleureusement, car comme toujours, la naine avait fait des merveilles à un vitesse impressionnante. L'elfe se leva pour admirer l'ouvrage de sa tante et faire quelques pas avant de lui demander nerveusement :  
\- Dis, pourrais-je rester un instant seule avec le seigneur Thranduil, s'il-te-plaît ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est très convenable, hésita la naine avant de désigner ses bras, Et nous n'avons pas réglé ce problème...

À l'allusion des cicatrices, Thranduil se leva sans un mot, pour aller à la rencontre de l'elfine. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement. Alors que Dis fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière à l'approche du souverain, Niphredil, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se refusant à laisser sa tante ou l'ellon deviner qu'elle pouvait le craindre.  
Sans un mot, il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et commença à psalmodier dans un murmure à peine audible. Dis ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais alors que la main du roi glissait le long de l'avant-bras de Niphredil, elle vit que les cicatrices avaient disparues et hoqueta de surprise :  
\- Co... Comment...

La magie des elfes sindar, souffla Niphredil, Tout va bien Dis, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

La naine ne se fit pas davantage prier pour prendre congé, de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance étrange, bien que l'idée de laisser sa nièce seule avec Thranduil ne lui plaise guère. Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs échanges qui lui déplaisait, car s'il semblait y avoir une relation de confiance entre les deux elfes, il y avait également dans leur manière d'agir ce qui ressemblait à un affrontement muet, une tension étrange, à peine perceptible, mais qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

_Et de tous les elfes en ce monde, ce dernier est bien le pire choix sur lequel ma fragile nièce a pu porter son attention..._

-J_e ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu d'humeur aussi exécrable,_ déclara Niphredil en sindarin alors que l'illusion de Thranduil recouvrait à présent presque la totalité de ces cicatrices, Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe qu'en plus d'être cerné par les nains, voilà que je dois maintenant me déplacer dans les appartements de mes conseillers, dit-il abruptement en se détournant de l'elfine après avoir terminé, Tu t'es engagée à me servir en tant que conseillère, et ceci est inacceptable !

-Je ne crois pas que répondre à vos moindres désirs faisait partie du marché, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer par le passé, je suis encore mineure, et par conséquent, j'obéis aux ordres de mon père.

-J'avoue ne pas avoir cru Wilwarin quand il m'a annoncé cela, déclara froidement Thranduil d'un air narquois, Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu si docile en six mois parmi nous !

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père, Thranduil, siffla Niphredil, Ce que j'ai fait pour vous, c'est par reconnaissance et par gentillesse, et non pas par ce que vous êtes le roi !

Thranduil se mit à faire les cent pas et s'exclama avec colère :

_-_Tu es impossible_ pinig!_ Impossible !

Cette déclaration arracha un rire à l'intéressée, qui se planta audacieusement devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour déclarer avec douceur et sincérité :

Nos disputes me manquerons aussi, Thranduil

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre le souverain elfe. Elle s'écarta rapidement, néanmoins, et enchaîna :  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez me voir.

D'un ton plus calme, il lui posa de nombreuses questions sur le déroulement des évènements à venir. Il apprit ainsi que si une grande fête était prévue ce soir, demain, l'ambiance serait bien plus calme au Monts du Fer, car consacré aux derniers préparatifs du mariage prévu le jour suivant. Aussi, les nains avaient pour habitude de consacrer la veille des noces à leurs proches, car c'était le jour où les futurs époux disaient au revoir à leur famille, avant d'en fonder une qui leur serait propre. Le souverain elfe fut enchanté de savoir qu'il pourrait par conséquent vaquer à ses propres occupations, et qu'il ne serait donc pas amené à voir Daïn ce jour-là, car même si elle n'en dit rien, Niphredil comprit aisément qu'il ne lui portait aucune sympathie.

Par ailleurs, alors qu'ils buvaient une nouvelle coupe de vin ensemble, assis sur le lit de Niphredil, le roi eut une légère hésitation avant de lui confier :

\- Daïn m'a également prié de... D'ouvrir le bal avec Divra, sa fille cadette...

Cette fois, Niphredil ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui vexa légèrement le roi, avant de s'excuser, masquant son hilarité d'une main devant sa bouche. Mais elle eut beau tenter d'avoir l'air sérieuse, elle finit par exploser à nouveau de rire en imaginant le roi, dépité, faisant danser une jolie naine rieuse au visage rond, si bien que les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que la situation t'amuse, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, mais j'apprécierais davantage que tu trouves une solution à ce problème.

\- Il y a en a une, répondit-elle en inspirant profondément, avant de rire à nouveau, faisant grincer des dents le roi des elfes.

\- Divra est une princesse, reprit-t-elle finalement plus sérieusement, Et par conséquent, vous pouvez déléguer cet... honneur à votre fils. Ouvrez donc le bal avec Tarnnath, elle est de noble naissance. De cette manière, Daïn ne pourra y voir aucune offense.

\- Legolas ne connaît pas plus les valses naines que moi...

\- Détrompez-vous, sourit Niphredil, il en connaît les rudiments. J'ai appris à votre fils ainsi qu'à plusieurs de vos hommes quelques danses, afin qu'ils puissent profiter l'esprit léger des festivités à venir.

Thranduil parut soulagé par la nouvelle, et son visage se détendit quelque peu. Se retrouver au cœur d'un royaume nain lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il n'avait guère le choix, car il devait accomplir son devoir de souverain. Néanmoins, rien ne l'empêchait de se détendre un peu avec son elfine. Il se mit debout, tendant la main à Niphredil, et la gratifia d'un sourire complice :  
\- Veux-tu me montrer ?

Thorïn se présenta fièrement au dîner, vêtu d'une riche tenue bleue et blanche, les couleurs de sa famille, avec son bras Niphredil, qui rayonnait littéralement. A leurs côtés se tenaient Dis et Nali. L'artificier, plus familier des Monts du Fer que les autres, fut celui qui détendit l'atmosphère en gratifiant Daïn d'une courbette bien trop prononcée alors que ce dernier accueillait les hôtes de marque avec fierté et suffisance, accompagné son épouse et ses deux filles, tous roux et vêtus de rouge et de blanc. Une fois les hommages à la famille royale faits, Niphredil s'excusa quelques instants en voyant Dwalïn, Balïn et Navri dans la salle. Les trois nains lui firent un accueil plus que chaleureux après tous ses mois d'inquiétude.

La salle du banquet était une pièce immense pouvant facilement accueillir environ quatre cents convives, comme ce serait le cas ce soir. La table du roi en présidait quatre autres, qui semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue. Entre la table du roi et les autres s'étendait un vaste espace, avec sur la gauche un orchestre, et Niphredil se rendit compte avec angoisse que ce devait être la piste de danse.  
Étant l'invité d'honneur, Thranduil se retrouva placé à la droite immédiate de Daïn. En face de lui fut assise Niphredil, et à sa propre droite l'ensemble des siens, alors que les nains furent disposés à gauche sur la table d'honneur. Cette séparation fut accueillie par les deux partis avec soulagement, bien que Niphredil se retrouvât dans une situation quelque peu déplaisante, assise entre son père et Legolas. Le prince remarqua son trouble et lui murmura gentiment en sindarin :

_-Sois sans crainte, mellon nin, tu es sans doute celle qui a le plus d'amis à cette table._

-_Et son père préférerait sans doute qu'elle en eut bien moins !_ , s'esclaffa Wilwarin non loin, _J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'étrangler tout à l'heure !_

-_Il suffit,_ soupira Niphredil en levant les yeux au ciel,_ Profite donc du repas, et raconte moins de sottises, mon ami._

Le repas avança terriblement lentement aux yeux du roi sylvestre. Daïn n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, avec pas moins de sept services en plus des entrées et desserts. Bien que Niphredil semblât tentée de rejoindre la conversation des elfes, il la vit se forcer à se tourner vers les nains, attirant l'attention du roi nain à l'imposante chevelure rousse qui remplit généreusement ça chope de bière tout en déclarant en langue commune :  
-Maintenant que vous êtes libre de vos choix, que comptez-vous faire, demoiselle Niphredil ?

-Ce que mon père m'ordonnera, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation, Bien que j'espère de tout cœur qu'il me permettra de rester à ses côtés. Nous avons été séparés trop longtemps.

Thorïn lança un regard satisfait à sa fille alors que son cousin renchérissait :  
\- Aussi loyale que tu me l'avais décrite. Une chance, cousin, une chance inestimable, bien des pères ont des enfants de leurs sangs qui n'en penseraient pas la moitié. Mais dis-moi jeune fille, quelle place donnes-tu aux elfes dans cette histoire ? Tu partages sans doute les liens du sang avec certains d'entre eux.

Niphredil croisa brièvement le regard de Thranduil, qui avait sans doute suivi une partie de la discussion, voir la totalité, et répondit avec une pointe d'hésitation :  
-Je leur suis infiniment reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Daïn, car voyez-vous, j'accorde un certain plaisir à savoir ma tête reliée à mon corps, déclara-t-elle sur un ton léger qui fit rire le roi nain, Ils sont mes amis, et j'aimerais plus que tout œuvrer pour que ce sentiment soit partagé par le plus grand nombre.

-Ah, la jeunesse ! , s'exclama Daïn avec un reniflement méprisant, La tête pleine de rêves ! Et des rêves, j'espère que sauras en revendre, car le moment est venu de chanter l'Hydromel* ! Va donc te mettre en place, la prochaine chanson sera pour toi !

-l'Hydromel* ? , répéta Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ! , s'exclama Daïn d'un ton bourru, Que l'on resserve nos amis, car ensuite, Niphredil, fille de Thorïn, dansera pour nous !

Son annonce déclencha des vivats dans la salle, et très vite, des paroles se mirent à fuser dans l'air :

_Boire de l'hydromel, de la bière et du vin  
Tous, oui, tous doivent être saouls !_

_Boire de l'hydromel, de la bière et du vin  
Tous, oui, tous doivent être saouls !  
Et quand la nuit commence  
Remplissez les verres, remplissez les verres !  
Et quand la nuit commence  
__Remplissez les verres jusqu'à ras-bord !_

Ces vers furent clamés haut et fort dans une ambiance de plus en plus survoltée, car le repas fini, la plupart des convives avaient déjà été servis copieusement en boissons alcoolisées et ce, à maintes reprises, poussant nombre d'entre eux à laisser de côté les règles de la bienséance au profit d'un comportement plus jovial.  
Sous le regard étonné des elfes, les serviteurs coururent à travers la salle pour que chacun ait une coupe pleine à ras-bord et débarrassèrent les dernières assiettes abandonnées sur la table d'honneur. Lorsque ce fut fait, Daïn s'exclama haut et fort que la nuit allait enfin commencer. Sous un tonnerre de satisfaction et de cris, Thorïn saisit Niphredil et la déposa sur la table du roi sous le regard choqué des elfes.  
\- Danse petite ! , ordonna Daïn, d'une voix forte avant de lever sa chope pour en vider la moitié d'une traite.

De puissantes percussions résonnèrent dès que le roi nain se rassit, mais ce fut seulement quand une sorte de biniou se joignit à elles que l'elfe commença à se mouvoir, d'abords lentement, et avec grâce, enchaînant ensuite de plus en plus vite des mouvements sulfureux tout en tournant sur elle-même. Daïn saisit un des pans de la robe de l'elleth et, brandissant un couteau, en taillant une ouverture qui monta jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Thranduil se crispa, mais les nains acclamèrent leur roi, et Niphredil continua comme si de rien n'était, avançant un peu plus sur la table des nains, évitant habilement les couverts et les coupes sur son chemin sans rien renverser.

_Que n'aurais-je épargné celui qui aurait brandi une arme contre ma fille pour l'exhiber à la foule comme une bête de foire..., _songea furieusement le roi des elfes alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une rage sourde.

Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'on la traite de la sorte, quand elle était sous sa protection. Jamais il n'aurait permis qu'une elleth serve de distraction à des nains. Mais Thorïn, lui, semblait s'en amuser.

D'autres nains imitèrent leur roi, quand le rythme de la musique se fit plus rapide encore et lorsque Niphredil sauta souplement sur le sol, la robe avait été découpée à maints endroits, laisser entrevoir les fines jambes de l'elfine qui tournoyait sans fin, hypnotisant toute la salle.

-Quelles traditions sont attachées à cela ?, demanda Thranduil à Dis sans détacher le regard de son elfine dansante.

Mais elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, subjuguée, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Niphredil s'immobilise, recevant un tonnerre d'applaudissement enthousiaste.

\- L'on dit que si la demoiselle effectue la danse sans chute, son habilité attira sur sa personne la grâce de Mahal. Ce dernier désignera parmi les hommes présents celui qui deviendra son époux, et ils auront un mariage d'une grande fertilité.

\- Ma fille, déclara soudainement Daïn à une demoiselle aussi rousse que lui, Toi et ton futur époux, allez rejoindre la demoiselle elfe. Il est temps d'ouvrir le bal. File !

Dis en fit de même avec son époux, et alors que Legolas se levait pour inviter la cadette du roi à danser avec lui, Thranduil s'attarda en voyant Dain retenir Thorïn pour lui murmurer en Kuzdhul des paroles qu'il ne put, hélas, comprendre, alors que Tarnnath venait le rejoindre.  
Il entraîna sa timide nièce sur la piste de danse, et se maudit de ne pas avoir pu capter le sujet de conversation des deux nains. Il ne doutait pas du sujet de cet entretien, à voir leurs regards qui convergeaient vers Niphredil, occupée à reprendre contenance non loin de là grâce à un verre de vin bienvenu.  
Il se promit de faire la lumière sur les intentions des nains vers son elfine, mais pour l'heure, le protocole, si ennuyeux soit-il, requérait autant sa présence que son attention, et il chercha dans sa mémoire à se souvenir des pas que lui avait enseigné Niphredil quelques heures plus tôt.  
Les nains présents jetèrent des regards narquois aux elfes qui se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, mais quand la musique commença et que d'un pas d'apparence sure, ils se déplacèrent au rythme des danses traditionnelles naines, les sourires de leurs hôtes moururent rapidement, laissant place à une certaine déception.

Thorïn faisait danser sa fille parmi la foule des courtisans du roi Daïn, la félicitant chaudement pour sa performance sans fautes. Néanmoins, il peinait à masquer l'ombre qu'il avait sur le cœur, apparue suite à la brève conversation qu'il avait eue avec Daïn quelques instants plus tôt. Les mots de son cousin trottaient encore et encore dans son esprit.  
Après la première danse, il finit par la confier au bons soins de Balïn, et s'esquiva pour poursuivre cette affaire avec le roi des Monts du Fer.

La nuit se poursuivit dans l'allégresse où nains et elfes se croisaient sans trop se mélanger, mais Niphredil n'avait cure des intrigues politiques ce soir, désireuse de passer d'agréables retrouvailles avec ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle entreprit ainsi de trinquer avec des verres de Dorwinion qu'elle vidait à une cadence bien supérieure à celle qu'elle avait jusque-là montré aux elfes de Vert-Bois.

Alors que la nuit avançait, Legolas brava le regard courroucé de Thorïn et entraîna sa fille adoptive dans une valse douce, durant laquelle, étourdie par l'alcool, elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

_-Man mathach, mellon nin ?_ Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?, s'inquiéta le prince,_ tu sembles... saoule._

-Pourquoi faut-il que les valses tournent autant... ?

-Un véritable mystère ! , s'esclaffa Legolas, tu nous avais caché tes talents de danseuse ! C'était... Époustouflant.

-Je doute qu'ils soient au goût des tiens, soupira-t-elle en réponse, Je crois que ton père était au bord de commettre un grave impair...

-Il m'a aussi donné cette impression par moments, souffla à son tour le prince, Il.. Il tient à toi. Plus qu'il ne le devrait, d'ailleurs, car ta place est auprès de ta famille... Je suis heureux et rassuré de voir que tu es aimée ici... Cet étrange amour qui vous lie, toi et la lignée de Durïn est hors de ma compréhension, je l'avoue, mais il est pur.

-Tu es un ellon sage, Legolas, fit Niphredil en tentant de prendre contenance alors que la tête lui tournait, Bien plus sage que nombre de tes aînés.

-Merci, répondit-il d'un ton sincère, Et la sagesse me pousse à présent à te ramener à ton père, il semble des plus soucieux, et tu as besoin de repos.

À la fin de la danse, Legolas accompagna Niphredil jusqu'à Dis, et pria celle-ci de bien vouloir raccompagner l'elfine à son lit. Si l'intervention du prince elfe surprit la naine, elle fut néanmoins appréciée, et c'est de bonne grâce que les deux dames disparurent ensemble dans les couloirs de Monts du fer, jusqu'à leur couche pour trouver du repos.

Hélas, Irmo, le Valar des rêves et des illusions, fut cruel une fois de plus, car la sérénité de Niphredil ne dura pas. A l'aube, ce furent encore les cauchemars qui la tirèrent de son sommeil, la laissant tremblante et couverte de sueur.

_Le même, encore et encore... Mais plus le temps passe, et plus tout semble si ? Réel..._

Incapable de se rendormir, elle se leva, et alla prendre une collation dans le salon commun. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Dis qui, assises dans une chaise à bascule, berçait doucement son fils gazouillant, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

-Tu ne dors pas ? , demanda Niphredil en se servant un verre de thé fumant ainsi qu'un pain aux olives.

\- Fili ne me laisse pas dormir... Il est plutôt matinal, qu'importe la fête...

Niphredil soupira et déclara :

\- je ne pourrais plus dormir... Laisse-moi enfiler une tenue décente, et je m'occuperai de lui. Nous irons tous les deux dans les jardins suspendus, ça nous fera du bien de prendre l'air... J'aimerais voir cet endroit dont Navri m'a vanté la splendeur.

Dis était épuisée après la fête de la veille, aussi elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser, et confia son fils à sa nièce avant d'aller se recoucher avec soulagement, après avoir laissé à Niphredil une outre de lait et une couverture bien chaude.  
L'elfine ajouta à son paquetage de l'eau et quelques pains pour son petit-déjeuner et se rendit dans les jardins suspendus d'un pas bien moins rapide qu'à l'accoutumé.  
Ces fameux jardins se trouvaient au-dessus du quartier de Kâzad Uzbad. Une vaste ouverture avait été creusée dans le flanc sud de la montagne, laissant entrer le soleil à grands flots. Les parois étaient recouvertes d'immenses miroirs dorés qui répercutaient la lumière du jour dans l'ensemble des jardins, et même bien plus loin dans la montagne, illuminant les parois ocre et rouille de la vaste demeure des nains du nord. Niphredil n'avait encore jamais rien vu de comparable, et parcourut un moment les jardins, l'air émerveillé, avant de s'allonger dans un carré d'herbe grasse, en retrait du point de vue dégagé pour fuir le vent froid qui portait avec lui son lot de flocons.  
Les forges des nains se trouvaient non loin, sous la partie la plus basse, baignant cette partie des jardins dans une ambiance douce et tiède.  
A côté d'elle, Fili, loin de craindre la fraîcheur matinale, rampait allégrement sur le sol, laissant parfois échapper des expressions émerveillées en fouillant l'herbe dense et fraiche. Malgré son manque de repos, ce cadre si serein reposait l'elfe qui surveillait le petit nain d'un œil songeur. Sa garde totalement baissée, elle ne sentit aucunement la présence s'approcher d'elle, et sursauta quand elle leva les yeux vers Thranduil.  
Le souverain sindar était penché au-dessus d'elle, vêtu d'une tunique verte simple et d'un pantalon brun, ses cheveux retenus en une demi queue lâche qui donnait à son allure quelque chose de naturel et qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses traits exceptionnellement paisibles.

_\- Le suilon, aran Thranduil. Man carel leas ?_ Bonjour, roi Thranduil, Que faites-vous ici ? , dit-elle en se redressant.

\- _Be le, pinig,_ comme toi, petite dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, Je visite ces lieux apaisants.

Puis son regard se posa sur le nain qui rampait en direction de Niphredil, et il reconnut l'enfant de Dis. Il l'avait déjà aperçu dans l'auberge quelques mois auparavant, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et demanda distraitement :

-Qui est ton garde du corps ?

-Fili, le fils de ma tante. J'ai pris le petit avec moi pour qu'elle puisse avoir un peu de repos.

Puis elle gémit en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

_-Meran muro... _Je voudrais dormir...

-Une elfing doit prendre plus de repos que cela, murmura Thranduil, ton âme est bien trop jeune pour être tourmentée sans repos. C'est... dangereux.

-J'irai demander un peu de vin sans rêves à Amdir, répondit doucement Niphredil, pour le moment, je dois surveiller mon neveu.

Elle fouilla dans son sac avant d'en ressortir deux pains aux noix dont un qu'elle tendit au roi. Ce dernier accepta de bonne grâce et croqua dedans en se reposant sur son coude. L'air détendu, il s'égara dans la contemplation de l'horizon qui perdait doucement sa teinte orangée. C'était un de ses instants où Thranduil redevenait un simple ellon, et ou le poids de ses responsabilités semblait avoir disparu pour le laisser partager des moments de paix avec les siens.  
_Des instants trop rares_,_ jamais un aussi beau visage ne devrait se troubler,_ se dit Niphredil en observant un instant le roi avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant légèrement, se maudissant muettement.

Heureusement pour elle, Thranduil ne remarqua rien de son trouble, car il avait posé ses yeux sur l'enfant nain qui revenait vers l'elleth, et qui commença à tirer sur sa robe en se mettant à geindre, l'éloignant de ses songes interdits. Elle le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus, et alors qu'elle sortait l'outre de lait, Fili se laissa tomber sur son séant et agita les bras en signe d'approbation avec un sourire enfantin.

Voyant l'air perplexe de Niphredil qui ne savait visiblement pas trop comment s'y prendre, Thranduil se rapprocha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne protesta pas et se cala confortablement dans les bras de l'elfe tandis que ce dernier lui tendait l'outre. Le bébé la saisit avec avidité entre ses petits doigts pour la porter à sa bouche.

-Je suis tellement maladroite... , s'excusa l'elfine d'un ton sincèrement navré, observant l'étrange scène avec étonnement.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle aurait vu le Grand Roi des Elfes de Vert-Bois prendre dans ses bras un enfant nain, elle n'en aurait rien cru.

-Ces choses-là ne sont pas innées, répondit Thranduil d'un ton rassurant, les yeux rivés sur la petite chose logé dans ses bras avant de murmurer d'un ton nostalgique, Il est aussi petit que Legolas à son premier jour...  
Niphredil avait souvent du mal à croire que Legolas et Thranduil étaient parents, car tous deux semblaient souvent si dissemblables. Et bien que Legolas n'en parlât jamais, il tenait une rancune à son père sur un sujet qu'elle ignorait, creusant entre eux un fossé si vaste qui les laissait parfois face à face, sans parvenir à trouver les mots pour se parler. Mais en cet instant de paix, jamais elle ne vit le père tant ressembler au fils par sa douceur, lui qui ordinairement était plus froid que le cœur de l'hiver.  
-Je vais veiller sur l'enfant, prend donc un peu de repos, déclara Thranduil, plus sur le ton de l'ordre que de la proposition.

Niphredil voulut protester, mais le souverain leva la main pour la faire taire, et lui fit signe de s'allonger. Peu désireuse de lutter avec Thranduil de si bon matin, elle s'exécuta simplement et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de demander :

-Quel âge avez-vous, Thranduil... Racontez-moi comment était Vert-Bois quand vous étiez vous-même un elfing...

-J'ai quatre mille deux cent ans... Je suis né alors que mon père, le roi Oropher, venait d'être proclamé roi de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand. À cette époque, notre royaume était encore plus vaste, et Dol Guldur n'était guère plus qu'un bastion pouilleux d'orque sans grand pouvoir, incapable d'assombrir notre Forêt ou nombreux étaient les Ents qui veillaient encore à la sauvegarde de la nature. Les Ents sont des...

Bercée par la voix douce de l'ellon, Niphredil glissait peu à peu dans un sommeil léger quand elle sentit une main s'entremêler doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle ne fit néanmoins rien pour l'en déloger, avec l'étrange sensation que cette présence la poussait plus loin sur les sentiers du repos.  
Hélas, elle entendit très vite de lourdes bottes frapper le sol, se rapprochant dans leur position, et redressa la tête, légèrement désorientée, pour voir l'intrus venu troubler cet instant de paix absolue. Quand elle aperçut Thorïn, l'air plus furieux que jamais, elle se redressa aussi sec et se mit bien droite sur son séant, le regardant s'approcher, incapable de réagir. Mais il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et d'un pas rageur, se planta juste en face de l'ellon.

\- Thranduil, rendez-moi mon héritier... Je vous prie, articula-t-il en peinant à sortir les derniers mots, comme s'ils lui écorchaient la langue.

Le grand Roi des Elfes le fixa un instant, les traits soudain durcis, et lui tendit le petit Fili sans le moindre effort, alors que ce dernier hoquetait de mécontentement alors qu'il était interrompu en plein repas.

-Viens, Niphé, ordonna alors durement Thorïn, il est grand temps que nous ayons une sérieuse discussion toi et moi.

\- Je dois encore m'entretenir avec votre fille à un sujet des plus sérieux, annonça Thranduil alors que son impassibilité commencer à se fissurer pour laisser entrevoir des signes d'agacement.

-Vous parlerez à ma fille une autre fois, répondit sèchement le nain sans la moindre cérémonie, Niphé, maintenant.

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans un mot, la mine basse, suivit son père d'un pas traînant pour disparaître dans les méandres des monts du Fer.

**Fin de chapitre.**

.  
.

* Cette chanson s'appelle en vérité Trink vomt met, soit « je bois de l'hydromel » de Corvus Corax.  
Les paroles ne m'appartienne donc pas, votre humble serviteur les a juste traduite pour ce passage, car je trouvais qu'elle collait bien à l'ambiance que je voulais décrire.

.  
Voilou !

.  
.

A vous la plume ! Pour le chapitre 16 ( ou 17), quel point de vu aimeriez connaître ?

.

.

.


	16. 16 Nœgyth Nibin

**Hellow les petits choux !**

.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par ma chère Beta, **Lereniel, **qui apporte grand soin aux mots.

.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :** Leithianel, Sissi-Gina, Laureline **(une très longue reviews, que j'ai lu avec plaisir, et je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps de me dire tout ça)**, Faerie**l (ça me dit quelque chose, ce nom ;) , **Mane-jei, Fuyuki471, ScottishBloodyMary, Sabrinabella, Noooo Aime** ! Une pinte de bière pour vous en l'honneur du mariage de la fille de Daïn à vous !

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 16. Nœgyth Nibin**

Thorïn s'était rapidement esquivé de la fête, cette nuit-là, peu enclin à participer à une soirée dédiée à l'accueil des elfes de la Forêt Noire, dont la vue seule suffisait à le rendre d'humeur exécrable. Leur vue, mais aussi le fait que sa fille semble éprouver une amitié aussi profonde que sincère à leur égard. Ils l'avaient retenu captive loin de lui, et elle... Elle leur souriait, dansait avec eux, et... apportait de l'aide à leur roi.  
Ce roi qui avait en toute connaissance de cause tourné le dos à la souffrance des siens.

_Comment peut-elle faire cela ? De quel type d'odieux mensonges l'a-t-il bercé pour la convaincre d'agir de la sorte ?_

Qu'importe, il briserait ses illusions. Le chef des exilés d'Erebor passa de longues heures dans les archives du royaume des Monts du Fer à la recherche de documents si anciens qu'ils avaient été recopiés deux fois pour supporter les affres du temps. Néanmoins, le contenu lui, avait toujours été transmis avec une fidélité quasi-religieuse. Morceau d'une sombre époque que tous auraient aimé oublier.  
Jamais il n'avait compté à sa fille cette partie de l'histoire commune aux nains et aux elfes, la pensant trop jeune pour entendre de telles choses, mais à présent, il n'avait plus le choix.

_Elle doit savoir à quel point ils sont monstrueux._

Il ne prit que peu de repos ce soir-là et au matin, quand il voulut aller réveiller sa fille pour la convier à un petit-déjeuner en tête à tête, il fut désappointée en trouvant son lit vide.  
Était-elle seulement rentrée ? Il avait confié sa surveillance à Dis. Aussi, hésita-t-il pas un seul instant à la troubler dans son propre lit conjugal pour lui demander des comptes, craignant que sa fille n'ait trouvé compagnie parmi ces chers elfes pour le reste de la nuit, et ce, sans chaperon.

-Paix... , répondit la naine d'une voix somnolente, la tête émergeant difficilement de l'oreiller, elle a emmené Fili dans les jardins suspendus...

Légèrement confus de s'être emporté si facilement et légèrement apaisé, Thorin se rendit d'un pas sur et calme dans les jardins indiqués par sa sœur, empruntant les couloirs des quartiers royaux qui privilégiaient d'un accès direct.  
L'hiver approchant, les jardins étaient plutôt frais. Aussi Thorïn se dirigea-t-il instinctivement vers le côté Nord, sachant qu'il était le plus chaud de tous, et donc les plus prisé en cette saison. À travers les bosquets taillés avec soin, il aperçut une chevelure blonde d'elfe, et bien que l'idée lui déplût au plus haut point, il se douta que sa fille serait sans doute aussi là, en cette piètre compagnie.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé, et ce fut alors qu'il distingua la chevelure rousse de sa fille éparpillée dans l'herbe, elle-même allongée face à l'elfe blond. Par ailleurs, il hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant le roi Thranduil sans sa couronne et ses atouts royaux, et la surprise se mua en rage quand il vit Fili dans ses bras, qui s'affairait avec son outre de lait avec enthousiasme.

_Inconsciente..._

Il accéléra le pas, frappant fortement ses bottes sur le sol de pierre, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller sa fille. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard sidéré mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder sans bouger.  
Il reprit son neveu, constatant avec soulagement que le petit garçon semblait se porter à merveille, et ordonna avec colère à sa fille de le suivre.  
Si elle obtempéra, le roi sindar fit mine de vouloir le retenir, mais Thorin n'était nullement d'humeur à se répandre en politesse et coupa court à la discussion, contenant difficilement sa colère. La laisser éclater ne ferait que faire passer cet elfe vicieux pour une victime, ce à quoi il se refusait. Il était hors de question pour lui de tenir le mauvais rôle devant sa fille. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle ignorait ce que les elfes sindar étaient… et il ne manquerait pas d'y remédier sur le champ.  
Il n'adressa pas un seul mot à Niphredil jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés dans leurs appartements. Là, néanmoins, elle tenta de lui parler, mais il la fit taire d'un geste dur et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le sofa alors qu'il allait remettre Fili dans son berceau. À son retour, il lui fourra une pile de vieux papiers dans les mains :  
-Tu vas lire ceci, et je ne veux rien entendre tant que tu n'auras pas fini ! RIEN, TU ENTENDS ? Et ensuite, seulement, je serai curieux de savoir ce que tu auras à dire.

Niphredil ne dit rien, mais commença à lire le document rédigé dans un Kuzdhul assez ancien, et légèrement différent de celui qui avait cours à ce jour. Mais plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle blêmissait. Bientôt, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-C'est imp...

-Silence, tu n'as pas encore fini ! L'interrompit Thorin d'une voix tonnante, qui l'observait, les bras croisés.

Elle acheva sa lecture avec un visage livide. Lorsqu'elle parcourut les dernières lignes, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir dans ces pages.

-Tu te rends compte que ce qui aurait pu se passer ? , gronda alors sévèrement Thorin, Te rends-tu seulement compte que ce que ce maudit elfe aurait pu faire à Fili, qui est sans défense ?

-Ce... Ce n'est pas un tueur d'enfants, jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal... , gémit Niphredil d'une voix tremblante, toujours bouleversée.

-SI, IL L'EST ! S'écria Thorin, Comme tous les siens d'ailleurs ! Cesse donc de te voiler la face ! Raconte-moi donc ce qui est écrit ici !

-Thorin…

-FAIT LE ! Hurla-t-il se fichant d'éveiller quiconque.

\- Ce… Ce sont les derniers récits des Nœgyth Nibin, les Petits-Nains qui peuplaient autrefois le Beleriand... Cela... Cela raconte comment les elfes sindar ont chassé ce peuple, jusqu'à son extinction... Oropher serait l'investigateur de cette sombre habitude, tandis que les nains craignaient Gondren Le Cruel plus encore que l'ombre de Morgoth...

-Continue, incita Thorin, les yeux toujours brillants de rage.

-Les Nœgyth Nibin disparurent à la fin du premier âge du Beleriand... Néanmoins l'amour de la chasse dans le peuple sindar resta fort, et quand Oropher fut proclamé roi de la Forêt au sud de Gundabad, il... L'on raconte qu'il continua à chasser des nains, et... Que c'est ainsi qu'il initia son jeune fils, Thranduil, à l'art de la chasse et du combat...

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot, alors que son esprit refusait de toutes ses forces cette partie de l'histoire.

Elle savait combien Thranduil aimait la chasse, combien Gondren était considéré comme un meurtrier, même parmi les siens... Pourtant, elle refusait de croire qu'ils avaient massacré tout un peuple gratuitement... Elle refusait de croire que l'elfe qui s'était assis auprès d'elle dans les jardins pour lui montrer comment donner du lait à un nourrisson soit capable d'une telle horreur.

-Tu as mis le fils de ta tante, et MON HERITIER dans les bras d'un elfe qui s'amuse à tuer des nains pour le seul plaisir de la chasse ! J'ignore si tu as perdu la raison ou si tu es sotte ma fille, mais je t'interdis de côtoyer de nouveau ses monstres plus que de nécessaire !

Niphredil ne répondit rien, mais repoussa les notes d'un air dégoûté loin d'elle, la gorge terriblement nouée.

_Pinig, la chasse est le meilleur entraînement au combat... Quand nous seront aux Monts du Fer, nous chasserons ensemble..._

-Par les Valars, murmura-t-elle alors que les paroles du Grand Roi des Elfes lui revenaient à l'esprit.

-Et cesse de jurer comme eux ! Tu vas aller dans ta chambre, et méditer sur tes erreurs !

Toujours en silence, Niphredil se leva et obéit.  
Nul ne la vit de la matinée. Elle refusa de rejoindre les siens pour le repas du midi, plongée dans un mutisme chagrin et tourmenté par l'incertitude. Ce n'est que vers quatre heures que Thorin entra dans la chambre de sa fille, et trouva cette dernière assise sur son lit, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec les perles qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux à son arrivée.  
Le nain vint s'asseoir doucement à côté d'elle, et finit par soupirer :

\- Je suis désolé que tu l'es appris comme cela... Je ne t'avais jamais parlé de cela avant par ce que...

-Par ce que je suis une enfant des sindar, acheva douloureusement Niphredil. Le... Le peuple de ma mère, massacrait les nains...

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ses atrocités, ma fille. Mais te voir rire avec ceux qui le sont, me rend malade. Je sais que Thranduil t'a fait de nombreux cadeaux d'une valeur certaine, mais savais-tu qu'en vérité, il avait demandé un coffre d'émeraude pour te relâcher ? De plus, il a une requête supplémentaire qu'il formulera après les noces la fille de Daïn... Mon cousin m'a dit que ma présence était requise à ce sujet, ainsi que la tienne. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

-Nul ne peut savoir ce que le roi veut vraiment, souffla douloureusement Niphredil.

Elle se sentait stupide, si stupide !... Stupide d'avoir cru que le roi lui avait sincèrement porté une quelconque affection. Il n'avait fait que se servir d'elle, pour l'or... L'or, et rien de plus.  
Pourtant, quitte à agir de manière encore plus stupide, elle ne dit rien, une fois de plus au sujet d'Heledir. Après tout elle avait donné sa parole et si'y tiendrait, priant pour que tout ceci puisse être faux... Une vielle fable... Mais quoi qu'il en était vraiment, qu'importe ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle agirait avec honneur.

-Niphredil… , poursuivit Thorin en caressant ses cheveux, chagriné par son trouble, n'ai-je donc pas ton amour ?

-Bien sûr que si, Père, plus que quiconque en ce monde, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Décidé à chasser l'humeur morose de sa fille, Thorin lui fit visiter l'ensemble des forges et des ateliers des Monts du Fer, la menant dans les endroits les plus fabuleux du royaume nain.

Les habitants de la ville posaient sur eux des regards curieux et étonnés, mais la rumeur que l'héritier d'Erebor avait à ses côtés une elfe avait déjà fait le tour du royaume en un temps record. Néanmoins, tous se demandaient une chose : Que ferait le roi en exil de cette jeune elfe qui ne semblait que trop amie avec la famille royale de la Forêt Noire ?  
Alors que l'heure du souper approchait, père et fille reprirent le chemin de leurs appartements d'un pas paisible. Soudainement, leur route croisa celle de Legolas, et d'Amdir. Peu désireuse de converser avec eux devant son père, elle éconduit leurs salutations joyeuses d'une révérence gracieuse et d'un sourire triste avant de poursuivre sa route, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

_Les orques avaient cloué les chaînes qui retenaient Niphredil au-dessus de sa tête, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de pouvoir échapper à ses tortionnaires. Un orque blanc était juste en face d'elle et lui souriait de manière cruelle._

_-__Ecu-de-Chêne semble avoir bon goût en matière de femmes, souffla -t-il de son haleine pestilentielle, mais c'est difficile d'en juger, avec tous ces vêtements._

_De ses mains griffues, il déchira les vêtements bleus et blancs que Thorin avait fait confectionner pour sa fille, et auxquels elle tenait tant. Ce fut son espoir qu'il déchira en même temps que sa tunique aux couleurs de la lignée de Durïn, usant d'une dague pour venir à bout des pièces de cuir encombrantes, se fichant d'entailler la peau tremblante de l'elfe, qui émit des gémissements de douleur.  
Mais cette dernière était bien moins forte que sa peur, tandis que l'orque la détaillait avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux, hésitant visiblement entre plusieurs possibilités pour poursuivre ses jeux cruels qui l'amusaient tant.  
Devant tant de cruauté, elle perdait doucement pied, et son esprit se brouilla. Ses larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues sales et, dans une prière muette, elle souhaita que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.  
Elle croisa le regard bleu cruel de l'orque pâle et en instant, c'est celui de Thranduil qu'elle vit. Il se tenait là, en face d'elle, vêtu de ses atouts royaux._

_\- Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne viendra jamais ! ... Naïve enfant ! Il ne fera rien du tout pour toi ! Tu m'entends ?, tonna le souverain, alors que ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur malsaine._

_-Non, souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes, alors que les mots prenaient douloureusement un sens dans son esprit, Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous mentez !_

Niphredil s'éveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, sous le regard terrifié de Dis qui était entrée dans sa chambre en trombe, alerté par ses cris de sa nièce. L'elfine passa une main sur son visage, pour en balayer la sueur et inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance.

-Niphé... Tu as fait un cauchemar ?, demanda Dis en s'asseyant sur son lit avant de déposer sa main fraîche sur son front en feu.

-Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est impossible.. J'ai pris un verre de vin sans rêve avant de dormir, jamais... Çà... Ça ne peut-être qu'un souvenir... Des souvenirs que j'aurais oublié...

-Shhut, murmura Dis, shuut, c'est fini... La nuit et ses terreurs sont loin maintenant...

Thorïn entra à son tour dans la chambre de l'elfe, mais cette dernière ignora sa présence et se leva dans sa courte chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle tenait de son séjour en Forêt Noire, déclarant d'un ton triste :  
-Non, jamais, Dis... Chaque fois que je verrai ces cicatrices, chaque fois que je fermerai les yeux, cela sera mon présent...

Elle fit mine de s'esquiver dans la salle de bain, mais Thorïn, l'air décidé, fit signe à sa sœur de partir. Alors que sa fille passait non loin de lui, il la prit de ses bras d'un geste doux mais ferme et murmura :  
-Allons ma fille, pourquoi es-tu si triste ce matin... ?

-Regarde-moi Thorïn, dit-elle avec violence en se dégageant pour lui faire face, regarde-moi et dit moi qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être triste !

Il s'exécuta, et posa ses yeux sur elle, la détaillant avec un certain malaise. Il était certain de ne pas avoir vu ses cicatrices l'avant-veille, et sa courte chemise de nuit à bretelle en laissait bien plus voir qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Détailler sa fille ainsi le dérangeait terriblement, et pourtant, il ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de cette multitude de sillons blanchâtres sur sa peau de porcelaine.

-Je... J'ignorais...

-Tu ne pouvais pas les voir… la magie des elfes... Ce n'était qu'une illusion de quelques heures, et aujourd'hui, tu me vois tel que je suis vraiment... Sans magie ni artifices.

Thorin la dévisagea un instant, peiné de voir son trouble, mais surtout de voir qu'elle lui avait caché ce qu'il en était vraiment, allant jusqu'à user de la magie des elfes pour cela.

_Combien elle doit souffrir...Parce qu'un jour, je l'ai laissé partir, alors qu'elle était si jeune, et incapable de se défendre efficacement contre les ombres de ce monde..._

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il attira la demoiselle contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, et fut soulagé quand elle se mit à genoux pour enfouir son visage ravagé par les larmes contre sa poitrine, car plus que tout, il craignait qu'elle ne le repousse. Qu'elle le délaisse, préférant les elfes et leurs stupides tours de passe-passe.

-Je veux que cela cesse Thorin... Par pitié, je ne veux plus voir ces horreurs... Je ne veux plus voir cet orque...

-Nous... Nous te trouverons un remède, je te le promets... Dès demain, nous irons voir le médecin de Daïn ensemble, je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'apporter son aide... Mais pour l'heure, nous devons nous apprêter pour le mariage de Danna. Daïn n'acceptera aucun retard de notre part.

Niphredil fini par se rendre dans sa salle d'eau, et après sa toilette, enfila vaporeuse robe blanche que lui avait offert Thranduil et ne glissa dans ses cheveux qu'une simple broche de bronze pour retenir ses cheveux roux, peu désireuse de passer plusieurs heures à réaliser une coiffure compliquée. Puis elle vint à l'aide de Dis, qui elle, était bien plus enthousiaste à propos de ce mariage, la contaminant quelque peu par sa bonne humeur.

La cérémonie liant les deux futurs époux se passait dans la grande salle où les tables présentes il y a deux jours avaient été déplacées, ne laissant qu'une centaine de bancs décorés de fleurs rouges à la disposition des dignitaires invités à la cérémonie, alors que derrière se pressaient des milliers de nains désireux de voir la Maison du Roi s'unir à une des plus nobles familles des Monts du Fer.  
Thorin et sa famille étaient dans les premiers rangs, proches de l'autel dressé pour l'occasion sur une vaste estrade de bois poli et de marbre blanc. Les nains n'avaient pas de lieu dédié au culte, préférant pouvoir déplacer les effets de cérémonie au gré des saisons et des envies. L'estrade avait néanmoins été aménagée avec tant de luxe que nul ne pouvait se douter qu'il n'était pas présent la veille.  
Le futur marié, un nain aux cheveux châtains et à la barbe soigneusement tressée, arriva seul devant l'autel où un nain d'apparence sans âge l'attendait, vêtu d'une tenue grise et de blanche, avec sur sa tête une coiffe couleur or et rouille qui se dressait au-dessus de ses cheveux blancs.

La mariée apparut soudain à l'autre bout de la salle, au bras de son père, vêtue d'une immense robe d'un somptueux rouge carmin, tout de soie et de dentelle, dont la traîne ne devait pas faire moins d'une dizaine de mètre. Sa sœur cadette, ainsi que plusieurs autres petites filles, portait le précieux tissu derrière elle, emplissant leur rôle avec fierté.  
Pendant plus d'une heure, le vieux nain qui faisait office de patriarche et serviteur de Mahal exerça son rôle d'un ton monocorde jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les époux échangent leur vœux, ainsi que leurs alliances.  
Quand ils eurent fini, la foule laissa échapper son enthousiasme et salua chaleureusement les nouveaux mariés, qui un jour, seraient seigneur et dame des Monts du Fer.

Les dignitaires furent invités à aller dans une autre salle, plus petite, mais qui pouvait tout de même accueillir les quelques trois cent nobles venus des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu pour l'occasion. La salle était attenante aux jardins suspendus, et profitait ainsi d'une excellente luminosité sans pour autant souffrir du froid hivernal, dû aux énormes braseros présents dans la pièce. Un immense buffet avait été dressé dans la salle, tandis que sur les côtés des alcôves sculptées de tailles diverses avaient été aménagées pour accueillir les convives dans une ambiance plus intimiste.  
Seule la table des mariés et sa famille trônait à une des extrémités de la salle, face à la piste où, plus tard, le bal se tiendrait dans l'allégresse.

Ce choix, bien qu'étonnant, fut accueilli par tous avec enthousiasme, car heureux de se retrouver par clan dans un cadre chaleureux, tout en pouvant échanger et se mélanger dans une place centrale. Ce choix dit-on, avait été motivé à la suite d'un mariage qui avait fini en bataille rangée il y a quelques années dans les Montagnes Grises.

C'est en échangeant quelques politesses avec la princesse Danna que Niphredil reconnut soudain avec surprise Arador, entouré par une dizaine des siens, les rôdeurs du Nord, qui rendaient souvent service aux nains. Les liens d'amitié entre les deux peuples avaient après tout toujours été sincères.  
Quand il aperçut Niphredil en conversation avec Navri, il s'approcha d'un pas conquérant et s'inclina avec grandiloquence avant de se saisir de la main de l'elleth pour y déposer un baiser :

-Vous revoir, gente demoiselle, égaie mon cœur.

-Je vous salue, Arador, répondit-elle, légèrement déroutée par ses manières cavalières, vous revoir est assurément une bonne surprise.  
-Mon clan entretien depuis toujours de bonnes relations avec les nains, et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais raté un tel événement, ainsi que l'occasion de visiter les Monts du Fer !

-Vous devez absolument voir les jardins suspendus, lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme, c'est un lieu tout simplement magique, une construction aussi belle qu'ingénieuse !

-J'aimerais vivement que vous me les fassiez visiter, demoiselle Niphredil, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de se saisir à nouveau de sa main et de murmurer, Quand le bal sera ouvert, m'accorderez-vous une danse ? Nous nous sommes séparés en hâte la dernière fois, à mon grand regret.

-Les festivités ne font que commencer, dit-elle en voyant du coin de l'œil Legolas qui venait dans leur direction, mais pour l'heure, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, je dois rejoindre les miens.

Niphredil passa une grande partie des festivités attablée avec Balïn, Dwalïn et Navri, ainsi que ceux de sa famille, évitant implicitement les elfes pour se laisser porter par la gaieté des nains qui l'entouraient de leurs rires et de leurs chants festifs. La nourriture comme la boisson étaient présentes en quantité à chaque table, répondant aux préférences de chacune des assemblées, et exceptionnellement, Thorïn invita sa fille à remplir son verre d'hydromel et de vin à plusieurs reprises sous les rires de Nali et l'air légèrement réprobateur de Dis.

Quand le soir vint et que le bal fut ouvert par les jeunes mariées sur une valse douce au rythme des violons nains, Thorïn, comme lors des précédentes festivités, dansa avec sa fille, mais c'est Arador qui vint poliment demander l'autorisation au nain de danser la suivante avec Niphredil. Bien qu'étonné, il plissa d'abord les yeux en essayant de se souvenir d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà-vu. Il ne refusa néanmoins pas, et s'éclipsa de la piste avec un certain soulagement, car la danse était de loin plus une corvée qu'un loisir à ses yeux. De plus, un humain, qui de toutes les créatures d'Eru était la plus faible et la plus éphémère, n'avait rien d'une menace.

Avec un air rieur, Arador engagea la conversation en offrant à Niphredil un verre d'hydromel pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits, avant de la ramener sur la piste de danse sur un air calme et propice aux échanges :

-Il est étonnement de voir une dame elfe aussi proche des nains... Messire Thorïn que voici est-il votre époux ?

-En aucune façon s'exclama Niphredil, choquée par l'idée, Thorïn est mon père adoptif... Il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais encore un nourrisson. Chaque instant où je respire depuis ce jour, je le dois à sa générosité.

-Alors je lui suis également reconnaissant, murmura Arador d'un ton charmeur, car c'est sa bonté d'âme qui a mis une si belle demoiselle sur ma route à deux reprises, et toujours dans des endroits des plus surprenants !

-Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à voir des Dunedains ici, répondit l'elfine, légèrement décontenancé par les propos de son cavalier.

-Nous sommes amis avec tous les peuples libres, expliqua l'homme aux boucles châtain clair, Elfes, nains et hommes... Comme vos amis d'Erebor, nous sommes à présent un peuple errant, les bonnes relations sont notre meilleur moyen de survie ! Nos meilleurs amis sont de loin les elfes Noldor, d'Imladris, également de lointains cousins...

-Imladris, répéta Niphredil, je n'ai jamais vu cette cité ni son seigneur, mais Legolas m'a dit que c'était un havre de paix où il fait bon vivre.

-Le prince à raison ! , s'exclama l'homme avec enthousiasme tout en faisant virevolter sa cavalière, j'aimerais vous montrer cela. C'est d'après moi une des plus belles cités qui soit, où nulle ombre n'ose s'y aventurer, car le seigneur Elrond porte Vilya, l'un des trois anneaux de pouvoir elfes... Si cela m'est permis, je vous y emmènerai ! , poursuivit-il avec entrain, Dès que possible !

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Mais si ! Mais si ! Venez, allons demander au seigneur Thranduil l'autorisation dès maintenant, dit-il en montrant le seigneur non loin en discussion avec un des siens et Gondren, C'est bien au roi des elfes qu'il faut demander le droit de voyager avec les siens, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'attira d'un geste vers le roi sans prendre en compte ces protestations, et arrivèrent en quelques enjambées prêt du seigneur sindar :

\- Monseigneur Thranduil, dit-il en s'inclinant profondément, imité par l'elleth qui évitait le regard du roi en cherchant à se dérober à cette situation, Mes respects.

\- Maitre Arador, répondit-il en inclinant la tête, tout en jetant un regard curieux à Niphredil qui gardait les yeux résolument tournés ailleurs.

\- Monseigneur, déclara Arador avec ferveur, je souhaiterais vous demander l'autorisation d'amener la demoiselle Niphredil, une amie chère, à Imladris, car celle-ci vient de m'avouer que jamais elle n'y étais allée ! Je souhaiterais vivement partir avec elle dès demain même !

-Arador, vous devez être saoul... , s'indigna Niphredil en rougissant.

-Nullement, s'exclama ce dernier en ignorant le regard du souverain elfe qui s'assombrissait, Monseigneur, voilà près de six mois que je voyage à travers les royaumes avec l'espoir de revoir la demoiselle Niphredil, me jurant que si les dieux faisait que nos chemins se croisaient de nouveau, ce serait un signe des Valars !

Thranduil, dévisagea le jeune homme avec colère, puis siffla après un instant de silence surpris :  
-Si cela était en mon pouvoir, je vous ferais couper la langue pour que vous cessiez de dire de telles aberrations... Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas... Pour une telle requête, allez donc vous adresser à Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne.

-Néanmoins, intervint Gondren en se saisissant du jeune homme tout en brandissant un couteau de table, il vous sera difficile de vous répéter si par accident, vous veniez à perdre votre langue... Vous diriez assurément moins de stupidités, mais vous perdrez bien de la valeur auprès des putains que vous fréquentez sans vergogne.

L'elfe balafré saisit la gorge du jeune Dunedain et le força à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de s'emparer de sa langue, mais Niphredil posa sa main sur la sienne et déclara :  
-Je pense que notre jeune ami à compris la leçon, seigneur Gondren... Nous sommes un jour de fête, et je doute qu'une langue humaine en tant que présent de mariage intéresse Danna.

Gondren lui sourit à pleines dents et laissa Arador choir sur son séant, toussotant et se tenant la gorge. Il ne demanda d'ailleurs pas son reste et fila retrouver les siens qui n'avaient pas suivi cet étrange échange entre hommes et elfes. A présent seule avec eux, Niphredil n'était pas des plus à l'aise, et fut soulagée de voir Legolas les rejoindre pour s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Quel est le rapport entre la langue et les putains ? , demanda brusquement Niphredil en toute innocence, ignorant la question du prince car peu désireuse que cette histoire ne se propage davantage.

À cette question, Gondren soupira, alors que Thranduil laissait échapper un sourire amusé, puis un rire pendant que son fils devenait rouge comme une pivoine.

-Vous demanderez cela à l'ellon de votre choix de vous expliquer cela dans... Quelques années, éluda Thranduil, Gondren, fait donc danser notre innocente amie !

Ce dernier s'exécuta après avoir laissé échapper un grognement réprobateur, et profita d'une valse tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique pour exécuter les ordres de son roi, s'amusant des regards craintifs des nains qui croisaient sa route. Gondren détestait la danse, néanmoins, il sentait sa cavalière plus distante qu'à son habitude, elle qui ne rechignait jamais à s'élancer sur un quelconque air festif. Lorsqu'elle tenta de s'esquiver rapidement, il la retint fermement et demanda :  
-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu cherches à fuir, petit oiseau? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe que ma place est avec ma famille, rien de plus.

-Il n'y pas que cela, je le sens biens, dit-il durement en faisant mine de la renifler de manière grossière, Tu as peur... Les nains t'ont dit quelque chose à notre sujet, hum ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois baisser les yeux devant le roi !

-Alors c'est qu'il a fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait, déclara froidement Niphredil.

Gondren médita un instant sur ses paroles, puis il adressa à l'elfine un sourire carnassier et murmura :

-T'ont-ils raconté ce qui était arrivé aux nains de Beleriand, par hasard ? Les nains aiment beaucoup cette histoire, pour la ressasser activement depuis cette sombre époque.

Voyant le visage de Niphredil se troubler sans qu'elle ne réponde immédiatement, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Il laissa échapper un rire froid et poursuivit :  
-Oui, ils l'aiment beaucoup... Le peuple sindar dans le rôle des croque-mitaines qui exterminent les gentils nains... Il paraît qu'on menace toujours d'appeler Gondren le Cruel pour les petits nains qui ne finissent pas leur soupe ! Oui, c'est moi, petite, ajouta-il durement, J'ai tué beaucoup de ces petits nains. En ce temps, le monde était différent... Je ne me chercherai pas d'excuse, car l'ignorance n'en est pas une, néanmoins, il est lâche de la part de ton « père » de ressortir ces vieilles histoires pour te faire peur. Les nains aussi ce sont entre-tués à maintes reprises à travers les ages, comme tous les autres peuples.

-Mon père n'est pas un lâche ! , gronda-t-elle avec colère, Ses motivations sont pures !

-Pures ? , demanda Gondren avant de rire à nouveau de ce rire grave et terrifiant, On en reparlera dans quelques années ! Mais pour le moment, regarde le, dit-il en désignant Thorïn qui observait la scène, Ce couard brûle de venir nous déranger, mais il a trop peur... Bien trop peur de moi, alors il ne fait rien !

Sur ses mots, Gondren la planta là avant la fin de la danse, laissant l'elfine livide et totalement désemparée par ses propos. Elle se dirigea finalement d'un air perplexe vers un des tonneaux de vin mis à disposition pour se servir une coupe de Dorwinion, dans l'espoir que le vin emporterait avec lui ses soucis.

-Tout va bien mon amie ? , demanda Navri en venant à sa rencontre alors qu'elle se resservait un deuxième verre, le premier teintant ses joues blanchies d'un rose délicat.

\- Oui, répondit Niphredil en secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, Oui merci Navri.

-J'aimerais t'inviter à te joindre à nous ! , dit-il avec entrain avant de poursuivre sur un ton complice, pour qu'on trinque entre amis, un peu à l'écart du protocole...

Niphredil approuva, séduite par l'idée proposée par le nain, et le suivit en espérant de tout cœur ne plus recroiser d'elfe ou de Dunedain pour ce soir car elle avait eu sa dose d'intrigues et de révélations. Chassant ces idées, elle s'autorisa à détaillé l'ami qui était venu sans le savoir à son secours. Navri avait revêtu un vêtement argent et vert foncé très élégant, ses cheveux noirs ,habituellement brouillons, disciplinés en de soyeuses boucles d'un noir de jais.

-Cet elfe te faisait peur, affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le demandait, De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Oh, ce sont des histoires sans importance, éluda-t-elle, où m'emmènes tu ?

Il lui indiqua une petite alcôve, la plus éloignée de la foule, près des couloirs de service, où elle vit rassemblés quelques-uns des nains les plus jeunes des clans présents. Navri l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une des banquettes rouges et déclara :

-Niphredil, je te présente Gloïn, Bofur, Ori et sa sœur, Olana. Prends place, je t'en prie.

Sur la table devant eux était disposé un large plateau de charcuteries des Monts du fer ainsi que six grands verres à pied tous vides, avec une cuillère en argent posé en travers des rebords, un sucre en équilibre en leur creux. Les quatre autres nains semblaient les attendre et les saluèrent avec enthousiasme, quoi qu'une légère réserve se fît sentir à l'intention de Niphredil.  
Olana, une naine à la longue chevelure châtain ponctuée de reflex roux s'exclama avec une pointe d'impatience et fut directe dans ses propos :  
\- Es-tu sûr qu'elle est fiable ? Si nos pères nous trouvent, on entendra tous parler du pays !

Sur et certain, ma chère, la rassura Navri en caressant sa barbe avec un sourire, allez, trêve de bavarde, nous sommes tous désireux de nous évader de cette soirée pompeuse !

Olana soupira et posa sur la table une bouteille au contenu vert émeraude. Une fée était dessinée sur l'étiquette, penchée aux dessus de lettres désignant en langage commun : _Absinthe_.  
Gloïn, un nain souriant à la chevelure aussi flamboyante que celle de Daïn, prit la bouteille et commença à remplir chaque verre à moitié avec un air satisfait. En voyant l'air interrogateur de l'elfe en face de lui, il finit par lui expliquer :

-C'est de l'absinthe ! Une boisson typique d'Erebor, et terriblement difficile à trouver depuis que la recette, ainsi que les réserves ont été volées par le dragon ! L'absinthe, demoiselle Niphredil, est l'aphrodisiaque de l'âme. La petite fée verte qui vit dans absinthe, vous emmènera sur des sentiers aussi merveilleux qu'interdits, si bien qu'à côté, le Dorwinion fait office de petit lait !

Olana accorda un sourire gracieux à Gloïn et versa doucement de l'eau sur chacun des sucres déjà arrosé par le liquide émeraude. L'assemblée de jeunes gens trinquèrent ensuite avant de porter la boisson trouble à leurs lèvres.  
Niphredil commença par prendre une petite gorgée, et fut surprise par ce goût à la fois anisé et épicé du liquide qui, malgré sa fraîcheur, enflamma sa gorge avant de s'attaquer délicieusement à ses sens. Navri lui sourit, et comme pour saluer son initiative, prit lui-même une autre gorgée de cette étrange boisson.

C'est... À la fois fort, et doux, déclara ce dernier avec un air appréciateur en retenant un toussotement, Ma foi... une vraie merveille !

Comme les nains ! , s'exclama Bofur, provoquant l'hilarité des siens.

Au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient et que la nuit avançait, ce sentiment d'irréalité devint de plus en plus fort dans l'esprit de l'elfe qui, bien qu'enchantée par ces nouveaux compagnons de tablée, sentait qu'une ombre refusait de quitter son cœur. Olana entraîna Gloïn dans un couloir sombre non loin de là, et Bofur et Ori furent contraint de rejoindre leurs aînés qui commençaient à trouver leur absence inquiétante.

\- Nous devrions faire de même, déclara Navri qui semblait totalement absorbé par la contemplation des tentures de l'alcôve, ses yeux noisette perdus dans les profondeurs de l'absinthe.

\- Vas-y si tu veux. Je... Je vais rester un peu-là, prendre du repos, dit-elle en s'adossant dans l'alcôve, Je vais fermer les yeux, rien qu'un instant...

\- Es-tu sure que ça va ? , s'enquit le jeune nain fronçant les sourcils, Souhaites-tu que je te raccompagne à tes appartements ? Ce sera un lieu bien plus indiqué pour se reposer.

\- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle, je suis lasse de cette fête... Je vais rentrer, dormir un peu... Je suis las...

Navri acquiesça, devinant sans mal sa lassitude d'être déchirée sans cesse entre les nains et les elfes. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, le pas incertain, saisissant malgré tout sur leur route une bouteille de Dorwinion, plus pour s'en servir d'alibi au vu de leur état d'ébriété que pour la consommer.  
Ils s'engagèrent ensemble dans les couloirs de service, peu désireux d'être remarqués, mais à peine avaient-ils quelques pas qu'une voix les interpella. C'était le roi Thranduil, qui se rapprocha d'eux d'un pas lent et légèrement félin et demanda d'une voix suspicieuse, les sourcils froncés :

\- Où allez-vous jeune gens?

-Dormir, Thranduil, répliqua sèchement Niphredil en se tournant vers lui avec dépit, s'appuyant contre le mur pour garder son équilibre tout en faisant face au souverain, déchirée entre le désir de lui tenir tête, et celle de lui donner raison pour en finir au plus vite.  
Thranduil, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux, grinça des dents, les yeux fixés sur la cadette de son clan :  
\- Vous pouvez disposer, maître Navri, je raccompagnerai la dame après une petite discussion.

\- Nous parlerons demain, soupira-t-elle, j'aimerais vraiment prendre du repos...

Mais le souverain ne semblait pas disposer à accepter, et il jeta un regard menaçant au jeune nain.

\- J'ai dit, vous pouvez_ disposer_, maître nain.

Il poussa Niphredil contre le mur, faisant barrière pour lui couper toute possibilité de fuite tout en ignorant le nain qui s'attardait et déclara avec fureur en sindarin :

_Je refuse de te voir détester ta propre race ! Les méthodes employées par Thorin sont inadmissibles !_

_-Comment puis-je ressentir autre chose que de la honte et de la peine devant ce qui a pu se produire?_ , répondit-elle sans colère, sans rage habituelle, juste de la tristesse.

\- Il suffit ! , s'énerva Navri en faisant mine de pousser le souverain elfe.

Mais en un éclair, Thranduil dégaina une dague de ses soieries et n'eut pas besoin d'un seul regard en arrière pour menacer le nain avec, murmurant en sindarin :

_De toute mon existence, je n'ai tué qu'un seul nain, mais si tu ne dis pas à ton ami de partir, il se pourrait que je sois tenté de changer cela dès ce soir..._

\- …Navri, souffla l'elfine, Pars, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec le roi Thranduil.

\- Niphredil, il ne me fait pas peur ! Ton père...

\- S'il te plaît, le coupa-t-elle, Cela restera entre nous. Je n'ai aucune envie que mon père se mêle de tout, à tout bout de champ...

Navri finit par soupirer et inclina la tête en signe d'approbation, mais avant de s'éclipser, il ajouta :

Si tu as le moindre problème, sache que nous ne sommes jamais loin.

Thranduil regarda brièvement le nain s'éclipser d'un regard suspicieux et en revint à son elfine. Il refusait de la voir se détourner des siens, alors que n'importe qui pouvoir voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne les détestait pas, même alors qu'elle agissait uniquement pour plaire à Thorin Ecu de Chêne, qui semblait prêt à tout pour les salir devant elle.

_Lui, le nain sans terres, ce voleur..._

\- Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais demeurer parmi nous, Niphredil, murmura-t-il, toujours si proche d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur en plantant son regard de glace dans ses prunelles innocentes, retrouver ta vraie famille, et jouir du statut de conseiller du roi... Te rends-tu seulement compte de la chance qui s'offre à toi ?

\- Ma vraie famille est dans les Montagnes Bleues, répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac, Ce sont les nains qui m'ont sauvé, nourri, appris à marcher, à parler, alors qu'ils avaient à peine de quoi survivre ! Je leur resterai toujours loyale, Thranduil. Toujours... Quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

\- Stupide _pinig !_ , gronda le souverain en resserrant sa prise sous le coup de la colère, Il t'en coûtera, sois en certaine ! Ta lumière se ternira dans ces mines, ton âme sera consumée par les insupportables souvenirs des abominations des orques, que tu as vu, et que tu verras encore dans ta vie d'immortelle ! Tu survivras à ton père, à ta tante, puis à ses enfants, et toi tu erreras seule dans ce monde sans pitié ! La vie éternelle te consumera dans une souffrance que tu n'oses imaginer si tu reste loin des tiens !

Thranduil soupira, grimaça en fermant les yeux, et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur alors que son visage parut soudain comme ravagé par le feu, jusqu'à ce que son œil gauche devint aveugle et que les cicatrices dégageant une odeur de souffre et de chair brûlée montent jusqu'à la naissance de son oreille. Niphredil hoqueta devant ce spectacle et voulu détourner le regard, mais le roi sindar l'en empêcha et gronda :

Regarde ! C'est mon âme telle qu'elle est... Brûlée, putride et douloureuse ! Et rien ne peut lutter contre cela, hormis la mort !

Niphredil ne put retenir ses larmes, se débattit pour fuir cette vision macabre, pour fuir la peur qui s'insinuait en elle, incontrôlable, dévastatrice. Mais le mur semblait être un adversaire moins inébranlable que les bras du Gand Roi des Elfes la retenant toujours. D'une main, il saisit le menton de l'elfine pour l'embrasser avec une violence désespérée, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour approfondir l'étreinte, voulant la posséder totalement, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

_C'est impossible, je refuse d'y croire ! Père !_, s'écria intérieurement Niphredil.

Elle finit par glisser ses mains autour de la nuque du roi penché sur elle, déchirée entre son désir d'être près de cet ellon aussi terrifiant que fascinant, et son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir. Fuir cet elfe maudit, violent et tellement triste...

Plus que jamais, tout lui paraissait irréel. Voulant combattre cette vision maudite, elle posa une main hésitante sur les cicatrices, alors que sous sa paume, le visage ravagé du roi se redessinait en un instant. Elle ne rencontra plus que la peau de Thranduil, douce et délicate, et lorsqu'il rompit enfin le baiser, elle vit son expression troublée, d'une tristesse infinie.

_Où est le réel de l'illusion ?_  
Le monde s'était mis à tourner furieusement autour d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'appuya contre Thranduil pour ne pas tomber, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pinig ? , souffla une voix lointaine.

Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, sa vision devint trouble, puis ce fut le trou noir.

**Fin de chapitre !**

.

.

Sur ce, à vous la plume !


	17. 17 Dans les bois

Salutation chers lecteurs !

.

Vous avez été plusieurs à poser la question, alors je donne aussi l'info pour ceux qui se pose également la question : L'histoire à propos des elfes sindar qui chassaient les nains se trouve dans le Silmarillion, et n'est pas de ma création.  
Les Nœgyth Nibin étaient la huitième famille de nains, et ont totalement disparu à la fin du premier âge, exterminés par les sindar.

Pour une note plus joyeuse, les remerciements ! à **Toutouille, Julindy,Thisisstark, Mane-jei, Sephora4, Naheiah, Sissi-GIna, Nooo Aime, ScottishBloodyMary, Sabrinabella, aliena wynern** **et Laureline **pour leurs reviews !  
Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas de remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire !  
.

Merci à** Lereniel** pour sa correction malgré son emploi du temps dès plus chargé! Tu dépotes !  
.

.  
Sur ceux, je vous laisse un peu de lecture;)

**.**

**.  
.**

**Chapitre 17. Dans les bois**

_Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux à mourir..._

Legolas pianotait nerveusement sur son genou, assis de manière presque dédaigneuse sur une des banquettes des alcôves de la salle de réception. Son regard bleu perçant était fixé sur Wilwarin qui faisait la cour à une demoiselle Dunedain paraissant plus que bien disposée à son égard.  
L'éclaireur ne tarda pas le rejoindre, la jeune femme pendue à son bras, et fit signe à une autre demoiselle de la rejoindre. Si l'ellon courtisait une magnifique brune aux yeux d'émeraude, c'est une blonde pas moins belle lui les rejoignit, offrant un sourire charmeur à Legolas juste avant que Wilwarin ne déclare d'un ton léger :  
\- Gente Gaïa, voici mon ami Legolas, qui semble avoir l'esprit bien sombre en ce soir de fête ! Faites-lui donc un de vos si beaux sourires, et je suis sûr que votre bonne humeur saura toucher son cœur !

Alors que la demoiselle tentait d'engager la discussion avec le prince elfe, ce dernier vit du coin de l'œil Niphredil s'éclipser avec le nain qu'il reconnut comme étant Navri, qu'il avait également sauvé des orques.  
Depuis quelques jours, Legolas sentait qu'elle l'évitait soigneusement, et voir que c'était au profit des nains le blessait dans son amour-propre. Mais son ressentiment était certainement moindre que celui de son père, qui lui aussi avait remarqué le départ des deux jeunes gens et les suivit d'un pas moins sûr qu'à l'accoutumée, typique des jours où il buvait plus que de raison.

_Pourquoi refuse-t-il de la laisser partir avec ceux de son choix ?_

Legolas fit mine de se lever, inquiet de la tournure que pourrait prendre les choses, mais Wilwarin le retint et murmura en sindarin :

_-Pour l'amour des valars, ne t'en mêle pas, mellon._

_-Je dois m'assurer que tout va bien..._

_-Non, tu dois rester ici pour convaincre cette douce damoiselle de chauffer ta couche... Ce ne sera pas bien difficile, d'ailleurs. Niphredil n'a rien à craindre de notre roi, et tu le sais._

Legolas fit un signe d'impuissance, sachant que son ami avait raison et abdiqua. Pour l'instant.  
Il se laissa tenter par la demoiselle aux cheveux de miel qui le suivit docilement dans ses appartements où, après une courte hésitation, il se laissa aller au désir de la faire sienne, se perdant dans les courbes gracieuses de la dénommée Gaïa.

Ce fut un éclat de voix qui l'éveilla en sursaut au petit matin.  
La demoiselle Dunedain avait disparue, ne laissant comme seule trace de son passage que la petite fleur blanche qui ornait sa chevelure la veille, déposé sur sa table de nuit.  
Il ne s'en formalisa pas, car c'était toujours ainsi avec ses conquêtes éphémères : elles savaient quand venir à lui, et quand disparaître pour ne pas risquer d'entacher leur réputation. Sans doute espéraient-elles ensuite qu'il revienne vers elles, mais cela n'arrivait jamais.  
Car la dame Dunedain, si soumise et si docile à ses désirs, était insipide à ces yeux. Elle n'était pas la belle garde de la cité des elfes, pleine de force et de joie qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit et son cœur.

Un nouvel éclat de voix le tira de ses rêveries, et il reconnut sans mal la voix de son père. Légèrement groggy par les festivités et l'abus de vin de la veille, nu comme à son premier jour, il se dirigea d'un pas légèrement titubant vers son armoire pour enfiler des vêtements propres alors que de nouveau, un bruit sourd retentissait dans l'appartement voisin, suivi de paroles qu'il ne put comprendre. Convaincu qu'il devait se hâter, il ne prit que le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, saisit une dague et se précipita dans les appartements de son père où il entendait des bruits de verre brisé. Entrant à pas de loup dans les appartements, il entendit la voix de son père en provenance de la chambre :  
\- Par les Valars ! Cesse cette folie et écoute-moi !

Il découvrit avec horreur Thranduil qui maintenait fermement Niphredil immobilisée au sol, dans une position dès plus inconvenantes. Tous deux étaient détrempés, et l'elfine, tout juste vêtue d'une fine sous robe blanche lui collant au corps comme une seconde peau, tentait de se débattre, les yeux écarquillés de terreur sous l'ellon qui la maintenait au sol, couché sur elle de tout son poids.

\- Que... Que fais-tu ? , murmura le prince, glacé par cette vision, avant de détourner les yeux.  
Il brûlait de venir en aide à l'elleth, mais sa raison l'en empêchait. Il refusait de se fier aux apparences, il refusait de croire que son père avait perdu la raison à ce point.

\- Legolas, souffla Niphredil d'une voix tremblante, l'Orque pâle, ne le laisse pas faire ! Il... Il va...

\- Elle délire, déclara simplement Thranduil, Elle ne me reconnaît plus... Trop de choses sont venues fragiliser son esprits, ces derniers temps...

Le prince s'approcha doucement de l'elfine et posa une main apaisante sur son front, chuchotant doucement en sindarin :

_Niphredil, il n'y a pas d'orques ici, je te le promets... Tu dois te calmer, ton esprit te joue des tours... Personne ne te veut de mal... Tu es dans les quartiers de la Corne d'argent, en sécurité._

Pour toute réponse, elle hurla de rage et de désespoir tout en se débattant, mais Thranduil tient bon et dit à son fils en lui accordant un regard triste :  
\- Prends la fiole argentée sur ma table de nuit, et verse la lui dans la gorge. Il faut la calmer avant qu'elle ne se blesse.

Le spectacle brisait le cœur du prince, mais quand il regarda dans les yeux de l'elfine, il n'y vit qu'une peur démesurée, une folie qui menaçait de ravager son fea, l'âme elfique à l'éternité menacée. Il sut alors que son père avant sans doute agi pour le mieux, bien que le déroulement des événements ayant mené à cette fâcheuse situation demeurât un mystère pour lui.  
Legolas se saisit de fiole indiquée d'une main tremblante, et ce fut de façon hésitante qu'il se saisit de la tête de l'elfine en larmes pour l'immobiliser d'un geste autoritaire, détournant le regard pour ne pas croiser ses yeux larmoyants. Il versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa gorge sans lui laisser la moindre chance de pouvoir recracher le liquide, murmurant des mots d'excuses alors que sa gorge se serrait.  
Elle fixait sur lui un regard suppliant qui lui fendit le cœur, et il ne put que lui murmurer de douces paroles jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience l'emporte et que les tensions qui animaient son corps disparaissent. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, Thranduil se redressa et posa sa cape sur le corps de l'elfine pour protéger sa pudeur, avant de disparaitre dans sa salle d'eau pour retirer ses vêtements imbibés d'eau.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? , demanda Legolas en prenant l'elfine dans ses bras pour la déposer d'un geste doux sur le lit, l'emmitouflant dans les couvertures blanches du lit royal.

\- L'abus d'une étrange boisson lui a fait perdre connaissance... Elle a dormi un moment, mais quand je l'ai entendu faire des cauchemars, j'ai voulu la réveiller. Seule l'eau a fonctionné... Elle était délirante, et la suite, tu la connais, résuma le souverain au loin, avant de reparaître avec des vêtements secs et d'ajouter, Merci de ton aide.

\- On devrait la ramener à son père, elle n'a pas sa place ici…, souffla Legolas.

Thranduil lui jeta un regard sévère.

\- C'est auprès d'eux qu'elle n'a pas sa place ! Cela fait des jours qu'elle souffre de réminiscences du passé, et ils ne font rien ! Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils ne sont que des pourceaux ignorants ! Pourceaux qui s'amusent à la faire souffrir, en lui racontant des histoires abjectes ! Une fois de plus, je vais devoir balayer ces horreurs de son esprit...

\- Non ! , s'exclama Legolas, Tu ne peux pas juste contourner le problème ! Elle a le droit de savoir ! D'acquérir la force pour lutter seule, de ne pas dépendre de ton bon vouloir !

\- Cela prend des années ! , gronda Thranduil, l'air courroucé, et nous n'avons que quelques heures avant que Thorin ne remarque sa disparition et ne revienne se mettre en travers de notre route ! Il n'y a que deux solutions possibles : Ne rien faire, et laisser ces réminiscences la rendre folle, ou endiguer ses souvenirs et lui offrir du répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers nous.

Legolas soupira avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas, pestant silencieusement alors qu'il devait admettre que les choix étaient en effet, des plus limités. Et aucun d'entre eux n'était satisfaisant.  
Si Thranduil effaçait sa mémoire, il garderait une emprise importante sur Niphredil, car à chaque fois qu'il entrait en son esprit, il se jouait de ses souvenirs et de ce qu'ils impliquaient selon ses désirs. Le roi sindar était un ellon sans égal en matière de manipulation de l'esprit. Nul ne lui résistait bien longtemps, et nul ne pouvait défaire ce qu'il faisait, hormis le temps.

_Un pouvoir terrifiant, et dont il avait juré devant Elrond ne se servir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité..._

Mais en plus de cela, il y avait quelque chose de presque malsain dans sa manière d'agir avec leur cadette sindar. Le prince avait remarqué cela depuis qu'il avait décidé de la garder dans ses appartements, intrigué par l'énigme qu'elle lui posait par sa seule existence.  
Nul doute qu'au début, ce n'était qu'une distraction pour un souverain elfe qui n'avait plus goût à rien, un moyen de manipuler les nains, et de défaire Heledir d'un titre dont il était indigne, mais à présent, Legolas était sûr qu'il y avait autre chose.  
Car son père, au lieu d'ignorer l'elfine une fois qu'elle avait servi ses desseins, était devenu de plus en plus possessif envers elle.  
_Mais pourquoi ?_  
Secouant la tête avec une pointe de dégoût en repoussant la première explication qui lui venait à l'esprit, la réfutant de toutes ses forces. Silencieux, il finit par quitter les appartements de son père sous le regard noir de ce dernier.  
_Demain, nous prendrons la route, le temps effacera ces intrigues douteuses pour ne plus laisser que des amitiés franches et pures._

Thranduil se retrouva seul avec l'elfine inconsciente, peiner par le desacord de son fils, sachant que cela ne faisait que grandir le fossé qui les séparaient. Néanmoins, il se préoccuperait pas de cela pour l'instant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille pour la prendre contre lui en un geste doux, savourant d'un sentiment coupable la sensation de puissance qu'il ressentait en la voyant ainsi abandonnée dans ses bras.

_Malgré son caractère de nain, elle demeure fragile, tel un bourgeon qui émergeait timidement de la neige d'hiver._

Comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, le roi psalmodia doucement les paroles qui en appelaient à la puissante magie des sindar en posant une large main sur le front de Niphredil.  
Il entra dans son esprit, et frôla prudemment sa douceur fragile plongée dans la confusion et la détresse, à tel point que le souverain se crut prit dans une tempête. Mais malgré cela, il sentit que son esprit était moins faible qu'il ne lui était apparu après sa malheureuse rencontre avec les orques, et ressentit une résistance plus forte à le laisser s'insinuer dans son inconscient. Un constat rassurant, mais son esprit demeurait très vulnérable à son pouvoir, et si cela jouait actuellement en sa faveur, il faudrait qu'un jour, il lui apprenne à se protéger. Ou n'importe quel être mal intentionné pourrait se jouer d'elle, la soumettre à sa volonté, et peut-être la mener à la folie.

Il vit à nouveau les orques qui l'avaient torturé, ses souvenirs qui la privaient de sommeil, mais il vit également son elfine lire, les larmes aux yeux, un texte parlant des nains du Beleriand, ainsi que la colère de Thorïn. Il peina a refouler sa rage en sachant cela, et hésita sérieusement à effacer cet événement en même temps que les souvenirs des orques, ainsi que les terrifiantes hallucinations qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt.  
Il était tenté de faire bien plus, afin de la pousser à vouloir rentrer avec eux à Vert-Bois en sapant définitivement l'autorité de son père, mais il s'abstint, bien plus par ce qu'il risquait de la briser en son jouant ainsi de sa volonté, que par ce qu'il n'était pas séduit par cette idée.

Jouer avec l'esprit d'un elfe était un risque d'ecorché son fea, et de le précipiter vers Mandos, or, Thranduil se refusait à cela.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, Thranduil se sentait épuisé, car user de son pouvoir hors des frontières de sa forêt bénie par la grâce de Valars demandait un effort conséquent. Luttant contre la fatigue, il se décida à contrecœur à porter Niphredil jusque dans son lit, dans les quartiers royaux des nains. Tous étaient profondément endormis malgré l'avancée de la matinée, sans doute à cause de la fête qui ne s'était achevée qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il entra à pas de loup dans les appartements des héritiers d'Erebor, priant pour ne faire nulle rencontre, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de l'elfine avec soulagement, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Dis, qui tenait son nourrisson dans les bras, assise sur le lit de sa nièce avec un air soucieux.  
Elle lui jeta un regard choqué et se précipita sur sa nièce, le visage assombri par l'inquiétude, mais Thranduil parla le premier :  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est seulement endormie. Je puis jurer que son honneur est sauf, car j'y ai personnellement veillé.

Il contourna la naine avec dédain et alla déposer Niphredil dans ses draps, laissant sa cape autour d'elle pour ne pas dévoiler sa tenue légère devant le regard soupçonneux de Dis. Même dépouillée de sa terre et son influence, il n'était pas prudent d'offenser outre mesure la lignée de Durïn, surtout sur les terres de Daïn Pied d'Acier.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? , souffla Dis, sans oser s'approcher du souverain.

Elle recula même en serrant son nouveau-né plus fort contre elle, comme si elle craignait de le voir les menacer.

-Ce qu'il fallait pour que ses souvenirs atroces ne la détruisent pas, dit-il sévèrement. Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, naine. Cette histoire est l'affaire des elfes, et de personne d'autre. Insistez, et vous lui ferez bien plus de mal que vous n'obtiendrez de réponses. Laissons la dormir à présent, elle en a grand besoin.

Il la planta là, et quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide, ces nobles atouts voletant sur ces pas.  
Dis s'assura que sa nièce allait bien, mais respecta le vœu du roi sindar de la laisser dormir, sans pour autant réussir à faire taire son inquiétude. Elle avait cru que Niphredil s'était éclipsée avec un doux jeune homme pour échanger quelques premiers baisers, comme nombres de jeunes gens le faisaient lors de ces fêtes où l'on célébrait l'amour. Dis aurait préféré cent fois voir paraître sa nièce devant elle, saoule, mais grisée par la joie, qu'endormie dans les bras de cet ellon sombre et glacial.  
Elle qui n'était qu'une naine ne pouvait questionner davantage le Grand Roi des Elfes sans risqué de l'offenser, et de créer un conflit majeur entre deux peuples dont les relations perduraient dans leur froideur.

Niphredil ne s'éveilla qu'en milieu d'après-midi, avec un mal de tête attribué sans aucun problème à l'abus d'alcool, les idées confuses et anarchiques. L'odeur familière de cèdre et de fleurs sauvages lui rappela son entrevue avec Thranduil dans les couloirs, mais d'une manière floue, incertaine. Quand elle se redressa sur son lit et vit qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-robe, enroulée dans la cape du souverain, elle resta un instant perplexe. Puis la perplexité de cette constatation s'envola pour la laisser rouge pivoine, d'autant plus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ni de la teneur de leur échange, ni de quoi que ce soit par la suite.  
_Que s'est-il passé ?_  
Elle prit une douche rapide et émergea finalement de sa chambre, vêtue d'une robe vert d'eau. Elle alla ensuite à la rencontre des siens dans le salon principal, choisissant de reporter ses doutes et ses interrogations à plus tard. Elle avait foi en l'honneur de Thranduil, et avait la certitude qu'il n'avait rien fait d'inconvenant ce soir-là. Bientôt, tout prendrait un sens.  
Quand la sensation qu'une horde de gobelins saccageant sa tête cesserait.

Thorin, lui aussi réveillé depuis peu, déjeunait avec quelques pains aux raisins et aux olives lorsque Niphredil entra, et la convia à prendre place avec lui. Il semblait joyeux, quoi que lui aussi victime des affres de la fête. Après s'être enquis de son bien-être, il lui raconta avec un sourire serein sa soirée aux côtés de Daïn, lui apprenant que ce dernier avait accepté de les laisser vivre aux Monts du Fer le temps qu'ils souhaiteraient, car ce dernier se réjouissait de voir Fili grandir avec les futurs enfants de sa fille nouvellement mariée.

\- Il se pourrait que nous voyions bientôt d'autres cousins se marier, sourit Niphredil en songeant à Gloïn et Olana, sans en dire plus malgré les encouragements de son père.  
Dis quant à elle resta en retrait, observant sa nièce avec attention et finit par demander :

-Te souviens-tu comment tu es revenue à nos appartements ?

\- Non, admit-elle en détournant les yeux, avant d'ajouter sur un ton taquin qui se voulait rassurant : Je crois que le Dorwinion y est pour quelque chose, d'ailleurs. J'ai mal au crâne, et c'est un véritable chantier dans mon esprit...

\- Rien de plus normal, après cette fête du tonnerre ! , s'exclama joyeusement Thorin, Tu verras, demain, tu iras déjà mieux. Nous avons une journée de répit ma chère, prends donc du repos, je crois savoir que tu en as grand besoin.

\- Père, fit-elle d'un ton moqueur, je crois que c'est toi qui as bien besoin de repos ! Moi qui comptais faire un petit entraînement aux armes pour nous délasser !

Thorin éclata de rire et décréta :  
\- Demain ! Ménage donc ton père, jeune fille ! Comme nous allons demeurer un long moment aux Monts du Fer, je te propose de t'instruire à ce sujet. Il y a un livre à propos de leur fondation dans la bibliothèque, il serait avisé de ta part de le consulter, ne serait-ce que partiellement.

D'humeur joyeuse, elle s'exécuta et s'installa dans un sofa non loin pour commencer à feuilleter les pages d'un lourd livre à la reliure de cuir avec une certaine curiosité.  
Le temps passa paisiblement dans la demeure de la lignée de Durïn. Dis était partie hors des appartements pour une quelconque affaire et Nali faisait gazouiller son fils dans le salon, alors que Thorin, de son côté, s'était endormi en lisant un livre à propos d'Erebor, confortablement enfoncé dans un crapaud de velours rouille et or. Cette vision fit sourire Niphredil qui déposa son livre pour aller chercher une couverture qu'elle déploya sur son père d'un geste maternel. Faisant cela, elle entendit doucement toquer à la porte. Soucieuse de ne pas éveiller Thorin, elle alla ouvrir à pas de loup. Elle se retrouva face à Amdir, qui l'observa d'un air soucieux :

_\- Niphredil ! Man mathach ?_ Comment vas-tu ?

_\- Badin mel, Amdir, amman ? _Je vais viens, Amdir, pourquoi ?

\- Que faites-vous ici ? , bougonna Thorin en s'éveillant en sursauts, et contrarié que sa première vision fût un elfe dans son salon.

-Je suis là sur ordre de mon roi, dit-il calmement avant de poursuivre pour l'elfine, j'aimerais t'examiner, y a-t-il un endroit... ?

Elle allait refuser, mais elle savait que cela ne ferait que compliquer la tâche d'Amdir. Or, ce dernier l'avait prouvé par le passé : il ne renoncerait pas, qu'importe le temps qu'il passerait à les convaincre. Il avait toujours été ainsi, et sa persévérance était un des traits qu'elle aimait en lui, car c'était ce trait de caractère qui avait permis à leur amitié de naître.

-Viens, ma chambre est juste là, dit-elle à l'elfe brun.

Là, il s'intéressa à ses cicatrices, lui demandant d'un air soucieux si elle continuait à bien y appliquer le baume qu'il lui avait conseillé, ainsi que la série de questions habituelles. Cherchant à comprendre sa soudaine venue, elle demanda enfin :  
\- Pourquoi Thranduil a-t-il fait cette requête ? J'ai juste un mal de crâne, classique pour un lendemain de fête...

-C'est la dernière fois qu'un médecin elfe pourra t'examiner avant longtemps, et.. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie devant lui hier soir, alors je partage son inquiétude à ce sujet. Comment te sens-tu, en dehors qu'un mal de crâne ? , demanda-t-il doucement, les sourcils froncés.

Amdir n'était pas stupide. Il avait deviné sans mal qu'une fois de plus, son roi avait pénétré l'esprit de Niphredil. Il avait fait cela en dépit des risques, et l'avait dépêché pour s'assurer que l'elfine n'était pas en train de s'égarer dans la folie. .

\- Je... Mon esprit est confus, et le vin m'a fait oublier des choses, Amdir... Cela m'inquiète...

\- N'ai crainte, fit-il en frôlant sa joue de la main, Ce... Ce n'est que le vin. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le roi a veillé sur toi. Mais sois plus prudente avec le vin à l'avenir, ma festive amie, que j'avais rarement vu tant boire.

Amdir se leva, cherchant à cacher le mal être qui étreignait soudainement son cœur. Par dévotion pour son roi, il n'avait pas été entièrement honnête avec la jeune elfe, alors qu'elle lui confiait ses peurs. C'était indigne d'un ami, le laissant amère, mais exprimer son désaccord avec de royales décisions n'était pas en son pouvoir. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un autre devoir à remplir pour le roi, bien moins lourd à son cœur que le précédent.

\- Par ailleurs, annonça-t-il avec un sourire, Thranduil te fait savoir qu'il te veut à la chasse, demain matin. Nous chasserons, nous partagerons un repas avec les nains, et après-demain, le temps des adieux sera venu, termina-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

Durant l'entretien entre les deux elfes, Thorin était resté à l'affût dans le salon, craignant un quelconque signe inquiétant, mais rapidement le médecin sortit, et sa fille le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte en le remerciant de sa visite avec un sourire chaleureux, ajoutant quelques mots en sindarin qu'il ne put comprendre.  
Elle vint ensuite à lui, et calmement, lui expliqua qu'elle souhaitait prendre part à la traditionnelle chasse qui garnirait la table du repas d'adieu, et combien il était important pour elle de prendre part à cela, désireuse de se montrer respectueuse des traditions sindar, leur témoignant ainsi une dernière fois son amitié avant que les elfes ne quittent les Monts du Fer.  
Il l'écouta calmement, et bien qu'il reniflât de mépris en étendant parler de chasse, il déclara d'un ton conciliant :  
\- Si tu y tiens, ma fille... Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'y aller, même si je trouve l'intention plutôt malvenue de la part des sindar... Au moins, ils ne videront pas le garde-manger de Daïn.

\- Je te ferai honneur, Père ! , s'écria-elle avec un soupçon de joie, avant de disparaître d'un pas léger dans ses appartements pour apprêter sa tenue ainsi que ses armes, fébrile d'impatience.  
Thorin n'avait sans doute pas réellement saisi à quel point c'était un honneur pour elle que de participer à cet événement. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas laissé emporter par sa colère et son ressentiment, c'était déjà une grande victoire.

D'une oreille distraite, elle entendit Dis rentrer le soir même. D'humeur joyeuse, elle alla d'un pas léger à sa rencontre, la dague qu'elle aiguisait toujours en main.  
La naine était chargée de paquets d'où débordait des vêtements pour enfant, et alors que Niphredil voulait lui venir en aide, elle se figea en voyant Heledir qui la suivait. Ces bras étaient également encombrés de nouvelles affaires pour Fili, qui grandissait à vue d'œil, rendant la plupart de ses vêtements déjà trop petits. Sous le regard à la fois surpris et furieux de Niphredil, l'elfe aux cheveux court déposa les affaires au sol, et Dis le remercia chaleureusement de son aide. Heledir lui répondit d'un sourire fugace qui se transforma en une grimace, car son visage, tuméfié à plusieurs endroits semblait le faire souffrir.  
En voyant Niphredil, il fit un pas dans sa direction, et s'inclina poliment avant de lui tendre un arc court :  
\- Le seigneur Gondren te fait parvenir ceci, pour demain. Il croit savoir que tu ne possèdes pas d'arc court adapté à l'archerie montée.

Avec un air suspicieux, elle saisit l'arc, et lâcha d'un air dur :  
\- Disparais.

\- Niphredil ! , s'offusqua Dis, Heledir que voici m'a aidé à porter les nouvelles affaires de Fili, ainsi que ton arc ! Qu'est-ce donc que ces manières ?

\- Ma demoiselle Niphredil, dit celui-ci, profitant du soutien de la naine, je suis vraiment désol...

\- Silence ! , le coupa Niphredil d'une voix bien plus autoritaire qu'à son habitude qui fit tressaillir Dis d'étonnement, Va donc persifler ailleurs, vipère ! Je t'interdis de parler, même d'approcher ma famille, tu entends ? Va-t'en ! Ou je demanderais à Gondren de te châtier pour ton insolence !

\- Il me battra de toute manière ! , répondit-il avec une pointe de rébellion, mais il fallait que je te parle ! Pour toi ! Les choses ne sont pas ce que tu crois...

S'en fut trop pour Niphredil qui en un instant, glissa sa dague sous la gorge de l'elfe. Ce dernier avait perdu en force et en rapidité à force d'enfermement et des attentions de Gondren. La jeune fille siffla :  
\- TAIS-TOI ! Pars ! pars maintenant ! Ou alors je te tuerai ! Qu'importe si je passe un siècle dans les cellules du Royaume des Forêts, j'aurais au moins débarrassé le monde de ta perfidie !

Cette fois, Heledir ne se fit pas prier davantage et fila après une dernière courbette.

-Je jure de tuer ce fils de chienne ! , gronda rageusement Niphredil, serrant sa dague si fort dans ses mains que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, Il est plus que temps que quelqu'un se salisse les mains avec ton sang de sale traître !

Niphredil fit mine de sortir de l'appartement, mais Dis la retint et s'exclama à la fois en colère et déboussolé de voir sa nièce si douce, devenir si violente, et mue d'une rage froide :

\- Il suffit ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, Dis ! C'est l'affaire des elfes !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? , s'exclama Thorïn en émergeant de sa chambre, alarmé par les cris de sa nièce.

D'un œil surpris, il vit la dague qui était plantée dans la porte d'entrée, encore vibrante sous la violence de l'impact.

\- Ta fille a perdu l'esprit, voilà ce qui se passe ! , s'énerva Dis, à la fois en colère, et peinée de voir qu'elle la repoussait, usant des mêmes mots qu'un certain ellon plus tôt dans la journée. Voilà qu'elle agresse sauvagement un serviteur elfe ! Le jeune Heledir, très serviable, qui m'a aidé à porter mes effets jusqu'ici !

\- Heledir a été déchu de ses droits après avoir été reconnu coupable d'actes de barbarie ! , l'informa Niphredil, les traits toujours contractés par la colère, Tu t'es laissée abuser par son sourire et ses manières, mais il est cruel, et dangereux ! Il aurait pu te faire tellement de mal, Dis !

-Paix, souffla Thorin, attristé de voir les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde ainsi bouleversées, Les elfes seront bientôt partis, et leurs serpents avec eux. Mes chères, ne vous querellez pas pour eux.

Niphredil fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'acquiescer en silence, sachant que cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Dis la prit dans ses bras, navré de s'être ainsi emportée en découvrant que sa jeune nièce avait en vérité eu peur pour elle, étreinte à laquelle Niphredil répondit d'un air absent.

_Peur oui, mais elle garde tant de secrets,_ songea la naine, _de terribles secrets..._

La demeure des nains d'Erebor revint au calme après ce court incident. Dis garda pour elle toutes ces interrogations à propos de cette curieuse journée, tant provoquées par la présence de Thranduil au matin, que par Heledir, et les troublantes accusations que Niphredil avait proféré à son encontre. Quelque chose poussait Niphredil à se montrer cachottière, et elle espérait que le temps viendrait à bout de ses obstacles, car dans sa voix, vibrait le désir de se débarrasser de ses entraves.

Le matin suivant vient rapidement, et aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Niphredil était déjà dans les couloirs des Monts du Fer, se dirigeant vers les écuries ou sa monture l'attendait en piaffant. Cette dernière était visiblement impatiente de pouvoir de nouveau galoper dans les bois. Était déjà présent Wilwarin, son sourire mutin flottant éternellement sur ses lèvres pâle même alors qu'elles trempaient dans une chope de bière ambrée. A ses côtés, Amdir lui offrit une accolade chaleureuse avant d'ajouter d'un air taquin :

\- Tu sembles plus en forme qu'hier, mellon nin !

\- C'est qu'à présent, elle doit avoir autant de sang que de Dorwinion dans les veines ! , s'esclaffa Wilwarin, J'avais toujours pensé que tu n'aimais pas les fêtes où le vin coulaient à flot, mais il n'en est rien ! Petite cachottière, va !

\- En parlant de cachotteries, lança Amdir, Que vas-tu faire de la Dunedaine qui était à ta recherche hier soir ?

L'éclaireur soupira, faussement ennuyé, un sourire demeurant sur ses lèvres, et déclara d'un ton qui se voulait taquin :  
\- Je lui proposerai une étreinte d'adieu.

\- Charmeur irréfléchi ! , pouffa Amdir en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami, Ton cœur serait-il donc déserté par l'amour ?

\- Au contraire ! , répondit ce dernier avec un sérieux feint, Mon cœur déborde bien trop d'amour pour ne se lier qu'à une seule personne ! Des Montagnes Grises jusqu'au Rohan, on entendra les lamentations des dames en mal de compagnie si je me montrais aussi égoïste que toi à me réserver pour une seule femme !

Niphredil éclata de rire, tout comme Amdir, et d'un œil complice, ils se jetèrent sur lui pour le plaquer sur le sol couvert de paille des écuries. Niphredil souleva la chope d'un air théâtral et déclara :  
\- Ami Wilwarin, nous te nommons Grand Amant de l'Est ! Puissent les Valar te guider dans ta mission auprès des demoiselles en mal d'amour !

Pour accompagner la nomination de l'éclaireur, Niphredil déversa le reste de sa choppe, heureusement au deux tiers vide, sur la tête de l'éclaireur dans un grand éclat de rire. Ceci fait, Amdir le libéra promptement et s'esclaffa :  
\- C'est ainsi qu'on finit, à prendre une bière dès le matin !

Bon joueur, Wilwarin pesta entre deux éclats de rire tout en allant se rincer les cheveux dans une abreuvoir d'eau claire non loin, peu désireux que son roi le trouve couvert de bière dans une écurie de bon matin.  
Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas, accompagné de son fils, ainsi que de Gondren et deux trois autres nobles elfes, dont le seigneur Mallos, de l'Ouest, au visage doux, et Sirion seigneur du Sud à la mine éternellement sévère. Ce dernier regarda Wilwarin qui se séchait les cheveux d'un air réprobateur et déclara :  
\- Que n'ai-je fait pour avoir des hommes qui préfèrent se laver dans les écuries plutôt que dans une salle d'eau...

Legolas vit les deux acolytes de l'éclaireur hilares et murmura au seigneur bougon en tentant de cacher son propre amusement :  
\- Je crois que cela est grandement dû à une intervention extérieure, si vous voulez mon avis.

Les deux groupes d'elfes se saluèrent, et Thranduil, qui avait revêtu une riche tunique de cavalier vert et blanche rappelant l'hiver, saison couvrant actuellement le bois des Mont du Fer d'une fine couche de neige, ne laissant pour seule couleur le vert des conifères de ses flancs, traversé par le fleuve rougeoyant.  
\- Niphredil, nous aurons besoin de montures fraîches pour notre voyage de retour. Ce matin, tu monteras avec mon fils, déclara le souverain en lui accordant un regard intense avant de se détourner, ordonnant aux siens de chevaucher une heure vers l'Est avant de mettre pied à terre.  
La bonne humeur des cadets déjà présents dans les écuries était des plus contagieuses, et les elfes quittèrent les Monts du Fer dans un grand galop ponctué d'exclamations d'allégresse.

\- Je m'étonne que si peu soient venus, s'exclama Niphredil à l'intention de Legolas, Se seraient-ils trop épris des nains pour ne plus parvenir à les quitter ?

\- L'hypothèse la plus plausible me semble être qu'ils aient choisi de rester afin d'apprêter leurs effets en vue du départ, ma joyeuse amie.  
\- Mais tu sembles pour ta part bien sombre, _ernil nin_, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité.

\- Je suis soucieux à propos des négociations que nous mènerons avec Daïn cet après-midi, lui confia-t-il, Par respect pour les noces, nous avons retardé ces discussions, mais c'est la raison de notre présence.

\- Cela marquera la fin de mon rôle à jouer à vos côtés, comprit-elle avec nostalgie, Je peine à croire tout ce qui a pu se passer, en si peu de temps...

\- Tu auras toujours un rôle à jouer parmi nous, Niphé, lui assura le prince, Que tu sois dans notre cité, où à mille lieux de là. Tu es des nôtres, et cela n'est pas rien à nos yeux, ni aux yeux des Valars. Nous arrivons, ajouta-t-il en ralentissant le pas de sa monture, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des bois autour de lui.  
Les elfes s'immobilisèrent au bord d'un ruisseau pour abreuver leurs montures et commencèrent rapidement à se séparer en petits groupes de deux ou trois pour commencer à se mettre à l'afflux de gibier. Wilwarin assura qu'il y avait non loin une horde de sangliers, et les groupes se séparèrent pour mieux entourer le troupeau.  
De son côté, Thranduil fit signe à Niphredil de le suivre vers le Sud, à l'écart des autres et lui annonça :  
\- Les sangliers sont des animaux balourds, peu difficiles à traquer. Pour ta leçon de chasse, nous allons plutôt suivre les pas d'une biche, et quelques petits gibiers, qui sont bien plus vifs et plus discrets.

Il lui fit signe de monter dans les arbres, et ils longèrent le ruisseau en passant par les hauteurs, tuant sur leur route une paire de gros lapins à la robe blanche, laissant néanmoins filer le troisième, car Thranduil assura que c'était une femelle allaitante.  
La matinée avançant, le roi elfe fut satisfait de voir que son élève d'un jour avait rapidement repéré la piste d'un chevreuil, dont ils suivirent la piste pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de trouver la bête fouillant le sol à la recherche de quelques racines et herbes dures à manger, enfouies sous la neige.

\- Il ne craint pas d'être chassé, c'est presque injuste, murmura Niphredil au souverain, alors qu'elle avait bandé son arc en visant la gorge de la bête, retenant sa flèche avec une hésitation.

-Il est blessé à une patte et isolé de son troupeau... , répondit le roi en se penchant à son oreille, si tu ne le tues pas, le froid ou sa blessure la fera, lui offrant une mort lente et difficile.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Niphredil de laisser voler sa flèche, qui alla se ficher dans la tête de l'animal, le tuant sur le coup. Niphredil descendit de l'arbre pour récupérer sa flèche ainsi que sa proie, suivie par le roi elfe qui lui fit remarquer :  
\- L'agneau n'a pas besoin de voir la lame, jeune elfine. Tu as offert une mort propre à cette bête, et sans souffrances. Peu de créatures ont cette chance.

-A t'entendre, la mort est une délivrance... , dit-elle avec étonnement, alors qu'elle allait récupérer sa flèche et attacher les pattes du gibier qu'elle venait d'abattre, le rendant plus pratique à transporter en bandoulière.

Elle était troublée d'être seule avec le roi elfe. Non pas qu'elle ne l'ai jamais été, mais elle avait en elle un sentiment inexplicable de crainte à son égard, et ne parvenait pas à en trouver l'origine.

Alors qu'elle achevait sa tâche, elle se retourna vers Thranduil qui avançait d'un pas félin vers elle. Effrayée par cette attitude prédatrice, elle recula d'un pas pareille à une proie apeurée et heurta un arbre derrière elle. Le roi des elfes sourit devant sa réaction, mais ne s'arrêta que quand il n'y eut plus le moindre espace entre eux.

Thranduil, que fais-tu...?

Il ne répondit pas, enserrant sa taille d'une main qui ne permettrait aucune fuite de sa part, et prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts :

\- Vas-tu réellement préférer les nains à ceux de ta race ?

-Thranduil, ma place est auprès de ma famille, répondit-elle en se libérant du souverain, gênée par cette soudaine proximité, Je continuerai à vous servir si tel est votre souhait, les Monts du fer ne sont qu'à trois jours à cheval, une demi-journée à vol de corbeau, du Royaume des Forêts.

Il voulut répondre quelque chose, mais Gondren jaillit non loin, monté sur un élan au pelage sombre, s'exclamant d'un ton alarmé :  
\- Il y a une horde de gobelins en provenance du Nord-Est ! Ils ont repéré nos traces et se sont dispersés pour nous traquer !

\- Gondren, prends Niphredil avec toi, répliqua aussitôt le roi d'un ton grave, échangeant un regard brûlant avec son ami de toujours, Retournez auprès des autres montures et protéger les !

\- Thranduil ! , s'exclama l'elfine, Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer, ce pourrait être dangereux !

\- N'aie crainte, _pinig_, annonça Gondren dans un rire qui ressemblait davantage à un croassement, Les gobelins détestent la forêt. Ils y sont mal à l'aise. Ils seront totalement incapables de trouver un elfe dans un arbre, encore plus de l'y débusquer ! Allons, monte et atèle solidement ton chevreuil !

Finalement convaincue, l'elfine s'exécuta et déposa son chevreuil sur la croupe de l'élan juste avant que l'immense ellon ne la soulève comme une plume pour la poser devant lui. Ils s'élancèrent ensuite au galop, laissant le Grand Roi des Elfes seul.  
Si Niphredil fut étonné que Gondren ne la laisse pas monter sur la croupe près de son trophée de chasse, elle comprit bien vite pourquoi : sa monture faisant souvent de brusque embardées, accélérant et ralentissant à sa guise, sautant les obstacles dans de grandes foulées souples. Si l'elfine n'avait pas été retenue par Gondren, nul doute qu'elle aurait déjà chuté depuis longtemps, car elle était peu habituée à cette monture qui était à l'image de son cavalier : puissante et directe, pour atteindre son objectif au mieux, au plus vite.

Sur la route, ils croisèrent un détachement de quatre gobelins. Gondren ordonna à Niphredil de les abattre à l'arc. Cependant, la jeune elfe n'avait pas l'habitude de tirer en étant à cheval, et elle n'en eut qu'un sur quatre, lui-même archer, laissant Gondren décapita les autres en dégainant son imposante épée. Pour s'assurer que leurs ennemis avaient bien été tués, il fit volteface au petit trot, inspectant soigneusement les cadavres des gobelins. Ces derniers n'étaient que légèrement armés, et le garde royal déclara :  
\- Va prendre leurs flèches et récupère la tienne. Ces ennemis ne méritent pas de mourir par de bonnes armes elfiques. Ce ne sont que des mécréants sans âme et sans cervelle.

\- Que font-ils ici, de jour ? C'est peu ordinaire, ces créatures souffrent du soleil...

\- Peut-être ont-ils une caverne non loin… Les nains criblent leurs terres de tunnels qu'ils abandonnent ensuite. Pas étonnant que la vermine vienne s'y cacher. Ces nains stupides desservent leurs propres intérêts ! Hâte-toi ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Elle sauta d'un geste souple sur le dos de l'élan, et ils repartirent d'un pas plus lent et discret, alors qu'ils traversaient une partie plus dense de la forêt, ou nombres d'arbustes tel du houx et des aubépiniers résistaient au froid hivernal.  
\- Prépare-toi, murmura Gondren après un moment lorsqu'un léger bruissement se fit entendre dans la forêt silencieuse, Il y a un ennemi juste devant nous. Ne me déçois pas !

Niphredil obéit, nerveuse car elle ne distinguait rien à travers la verdure, alors que Gondren semblait sûr de lui. Leur monture avança plus doucement encore et après quelque secondes, l'elfe murmura :

\- tire.  
\- Je ne vois rien...

\- Tire ! , gronda-t-il, Si c'est un archer, c'est lui qui te fichera une flèche dans la tête le premier si tu perds davantage de temps !  
Niphredil hésita un instant encore. Mais les buissons devant elle se mirent à bouger, et alors que Gondren faisait tonner son ordre encore plus fort, elle laissa partir sa flèche gobeline, qui ne manqua pas sa cible, car elle entendit quelque chose s'écrouler dans les buissons avec un gémissement de douleur.  
Un gémissement qui n'avait rien d'une voix de gobelin.

Alarmée, Niphredil se laissa glisser de la selle, dégaina sa dague par prudence, et courut vers sa victime, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
Repoussant les volutes d'aubépines qui blessait es mains, elle se figea d'horreur, en voyant son adversaire gémir de douleur, alors qu'il ne semblait posséder aucune arme.  
C'était un elfe, aux courts cheveux blonds, qui gémissait et hoquetait de douleur, la main gauche crispé sur sa poitrine, dans laquelle s'était fichée une flèche de gobelin.

**Fin de chapitre.**

.  
**A suivre...**

La plume est à vous à présent !


	18. 18 Une simple flèche

Hello les fraises tagada !

.  
.

Malgré ma connexion particulièrement merdique aux pays des Incas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous envoyer ce chapitre dans délais raisonnable !

.  
.

Pour les reviews, je vous remercie infiniment ! **Laureline, Leithianel, Sephor,a4, jplf, Sabrinabella, Sissi-GIna, Mane-Jei, alinea Wyvern, et Nooo Aime ! **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, mais promis, dans la semaine je rentre en métropole, et je m'y atèle !

D'ici là, je vous laisse un peu de lecture, pour démêler un peu ce qui s'est passé lors de la chasse ;) .

**Chapitre 18. Une simple flèche.**

Thorin tentait de cacher son anxiété, mais malgré le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main, Dis percevait sans mal son anxiété en voyant ses yeux fixe sur les pages du livre, et sa jambe qui s'agitait nerveusement.  
Il était plus de midi maintenant, Niphredil aurait déjà du être revenu depuis un moment, si bien qu'à chaque instant, son père s'attendait à la voir rentrer, l'air victorieuse, posant ses armes et ses trophées sur la table du salon en lui content ses exploits de chasses.  
Dis aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas se faire de soucis, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put ouvrir la bouche après avoir bien peser ses mots, Balin entra en trombe dans leurs appartements, le front perlé de sueur et reprit difficilement son souffle avant d'annoncé :  
-Thorin... Tu dois venir d'urgence, il s'est passé quelque chose durant la chasse des elfes... Viens vite !

-Quoi ? S'exclama hériter d'Erebor en faisant un bon, le visage blême, que s'est-il passé ? Niphredil... ?

-On... On l'accuse d'avoir tué le neveu du roi des elfes... Souffla-t-il, ne parvenant pas à croire lui-même ce qu'il venait de dire.

Thorin non plus ne croyait pas ses oreilles, et avec sa sœur, ils suivirent Balin d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau du roi, à à peine deux cents mètres de là, dans les quartiers royaux.  
Sur le chemin, Balin leur expliqua que durant la chasse, Niphredil avait tiré une flèche qui avait atteint Heledir, le neveu en disgrâce du roi. L'elfine prétendait que ce n'était là qu'un accident, car des gobelins avait été vu aux alentours au même moment, et qu'elle avait agi en étant persuader que c'était l'un d'eux. Cependant, le nain à la barbe grisonnante lui révéla également que l'ellon et Niphredil se vouait une haine certaine, que la sœur de ce dernier jurait que c'était en vérité une histoire de vengeance qui s'était déroulé dans les bois.

Ils ralentirent le pas, et entèrent dans l'anti-chambre du bureau du roi, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre leur inquiétude, de craindre de desservir l'elfine. Là, Niphredil était assise sur une des chaises alignées face à la porte du bureau, le regard vague, ses vêtements couverts de sang. Elle leva les yeux vers son père et ce dernier se précipita vers elle, ignorant les regards réprobateur des quatre gardes.

-Es-tu blessée ?

-Ce... Ce n'est pas mon sang, murmura-t-elle en posant un regard dégoutté sur ses vêtements souillé... Je... Je ne voulais pas...

-Seigneur Thorin, nul n'a le droit de lui parler sans l'autorisation de Daïn. Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du roi de toute urgence, fit l'un des gardes avec un air dur, seulement vous, poursuivit le nain, madame, je vous demanderais bien bien vouloir attendre dehors.

Dis allait répliquer, mais Thorin l'en dissuada d'un regard et se pressa dans le bureau de son cousin, à quelques pas du petit couloir qui faisait office de salon d'attente. Ce dernier était assez vaste pour accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, le tout richement décoré et meublé, comme il sied à un roi de son importance. Mais Thorin n'en avait cure, il ne voyait que Daïn en face, qui tournait rageusement les pages d'un épais livre relié de cuir, Dwalin à ses côtés, et non loin de là, était assis Thranduil, avec prêt de lui Gondren, mais aussi la demoiselle Tarnnath.

-Que signifie ceci ? Tonna Thorin en entrant, pourquoi as-t-on mené ma fille ici sans que j'en sois informé de son retour ?

-Désolé, Thorin, je voulais régler cette affaire au plus vite, soupira Daïn en voyant entrer Thorin, une sale affaire... Ta fille me met dans un embarras dont je me serais bien passé !

-Niphredil n'est pas une meurtrière, dit-il raidement, ni une menteuse. Ce ne peut être qu'un accident !

\- Je suis tenté de te croire, Thorin, fit le roi, mais nos hôtes nous ont fait des cachotteries, dit-il e jetant un regard colérique au roi Thranduil. Apprend qu'il voulait nous confier l'enfermement d'un de leur criminel qu'ils ont emmené avec eux ! Le fameux Heledir, autrefois grand seigneur déchu pour s'être rendu coupable de barbarie sur la personne de ta fille...

-Quoi ? Tonna Thorin alors qu'il sentait la rage s'insinuer en lui, il se tourna rageusement vers le roi sinda fit un pas vers lui, prêt à en découdre : vous ! Vous l'avez retenu captive en jurant la protéger, alors qu'en vérité, vous l'avez jeté en pâture à votre engeance ignoble ! Vous avez trahi vos serments... VOUS N ÊTES QU'UN TRAITRE ! UN TRAITRE SANS LA MOINDRE PARCELLE D'HONNEUR !

Thranduil s'était raidi ; blêmissant imperceptiblement en accusant les paroles du nain. Des paroles qui l'atteignaient, car elle sonnait bien trop juste dans ses oreilles. Niphredil l'avait presque supplié de ne pas l'envoyer dans les quartiers Est, et il s'était contenté de lui imposer sa volonté, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, sans tenir compte des sombres rumeurs qui courraient sur ce quartier qui recenser un nombre deux fois supérieur « d'accident » que dans les autres quartiers elfes.  
Alors que les mots lui manquèrent, Gondren reprit rapidement la parole, se plaçant entre son roi et Thorin, la main sur le pommeau de son épée et tonna :  
\- Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser sur ce ton au souverain des elfes ! Son fils, le prince Legolas a sauvé la vie de votre fille ! Vie que vous avez sciemment mis en danger pour servir vos propres intérêts ! Ce qu'à fait Heledir est impardonnable, car mut par la cruauté,il est châtié pour cela ! Mais vous, vous avez négligé votre enfant et instrumentalisé son amour, c'est un crime tout aussi odieux !

-Niphredil était d'accord avec le fait qu'Heledir soit acheminé ici pour y être emprisonné, déclara calmement Thranduil, refusant de perdre la face devant des nains. Un lieu ou mon neveu ne pourrait jouer sur son influence passée pour obtenir des faveurs durant ses cent quarante-quatre années d'emprisonnement. Hélas...

-Hélas, elle n'a plus eut la patience d'attendre, et a transpercé son poumon droit avec une flèche de gobelin ! Éclata Tarnnath, plus assurée qu'à son habitude, et a tout instant, Amdir peut entrer dans cette pièce pour nous dire qu'il a fini par se noyer dans son propre sang ! S'en prendre à la vie d'un membre de la famille royale est passible de mort !

Thorin prit le temps d'analyser le flux d'informations que les elfes venaient de lui délivrer, même si une seule raisonnait dans son esprit : Niphredil avait été violenté chez les elfes. Et plus que cela encore, leur roi avait lui-même qualifié cela d'acte de barbarie.

_Ils ont trompés sa confiance, et pourtant, elle a continué de croire en eux... Ou n 'était-ce qu'une ruse ?_  
Où n'était-ce qu'une ruse ? Les elfes étaient bien trop doué pour mentir à son goût.  
Plus que personne, Thorin était convaincu que Niphredil était d'une gentillesse infinie, naïve même. Pourtant, il commençait à croire qu'elle avait put saisir l'occasion de se venger en bonne et du forme les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré. Souffrance qu'elle lui avait caché, sans doute autant par honte, que pour plaire à cette créature qui malgré sa responsabilité dans cette histoire, se contenter d'observer en silence, le visage aussi expressif que la glace éternelle des montagnes grises.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il est de mon devoir de la sortir de là, _songea t-il alors qu'une idée l'obsédé : Si il n'avait pas tant tardé à reconnaître Niphredil aux yeux du monde, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

-Pour ma part, dit Gondren d'un ton qui glaçait le sang , je pense que ce petit merdeux d'Heledir à eut ce qu'il méritait. Il avait pour ordre de venir chercher le gibier au milieu de la matinée, là ou nous avions laisser nos montures, puis de repartir sans tarder. Il n'avait rien à faire à plus de deux kilomètres de là dans nos pattes !C'est sa seule stupidité qui risque de lui coûter la vie ! Qui est assez fou roder au milieu des chasseurs sans armure et sans sonner le cor pour avertir de sa présence !? Un simple plastron aurait arrêté cette satanée flèche ! Une chance pour lui, que la petite est tirée hauteur d'une tête de gobelin, dit-il en mettant sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, et non de celle d'un elfe.

-Ou raté son cœur de quelques centimètres ! S'exclama Tarnnath, excéder par les propos du garde, Personne de sensé peu croire que c'est par erreur qu'une victime tue son bourreau !

L'on frappa à la porte. Amdir entra, encore vêtu de sa tenue de cavalier, elle aussi couverte de sang d'elfe, et la mine grave. Il s'inclina devant les deux rois et déclara d'un ton qui se voulait placide :  
-Heledir ne succombera pas à sa blessure. Grâce au premier secours que Niphredil lui apporte, nous avons put éviter le pire... Néanmoins, il demeure faible et délire sous la fièvre, il devra rester alité plusieurs mois.

-A-t-il dit ce qui s'était passé ?

-Rien de cohérent, déclara Amdir en jetant un bref regard à Thranduil avant de se concentrer sur le roi nain, les herbes contre la douleur et les infections le font délirer, et je crains fort que cela ne dure... Si la mémoire lui revient un jour, car son cerveau à été privé d'oxygène un moment, on ne sait pas que conséquence cela aura sur son esprit.

-Hé bien ! L'elfe ne mourra pas, soupira Daïn. Il n'existe aucune loi dans mon royaume punissant les accidents de chasse, si triste soit-il. Thorin, ramène ta fille chez toi, confisque-lui son arc, et apprends lui donc à différencier un elfe d'un gobelin, cela pourrait lui servir à l'avenir.

-Thranduil ! Mon oncle ! S'exclama Tarnnath, n'allez-vous donc rien faire ? C'est le sang de votre lignée qui à couler ce matin ! Hier soir encore, j'ai entendu Niphredil menacer de tuer mon frère ! Je ne puis le défendre pour ces actes passés, car ils sont impardonnable, mais vous avez déjà rendu justice pour cela !

Thanduil, qui était rester presque muet depuis lors, déclara simplement, son visage éternellement impassible fixer sur les nains autour de lui :  
-J'aimerais vivement entendre ce que la principale intéressé peu nous dire de tout ceci.

Daïn acquiesça, et quelques instants plus tard, Niphredil entra, et s'inclina devant le roi nain, le visage résolument fermé, dans une expression froide, bien loin de l'elfe rieuse que tous connaissaient, si bien qu'Amdir fut saisit d'un sentiment de malaise en croisant son regard.

-Qu'as-tu à dire de tout cela, petite ? Et soit honnête, mentir à un roi est un crime !

-Je n'ai jamais attenté à la vie d'Heledir, mes seigneurs. J'ai encoché chacune de mes flèches ce matin, uniquement dans le but de garnir la table du roi, ou de me défendre contre les créatures des ténèbres.

-Est-ce vrai que tu as menacé la vie de l'elfe Heledir, hier encore ? Souffla Thranduil.

-Oui, dit-elle placidement. Il a pénétré dans nos appartements, seul avec ma tante, et j'ai crains pour les miens. Je sais trop bien ce qui se passe quand on se retrouve seul avec lui.

-Hum, fit Daïn. J'ai bien peur que contre cela, il existe des lois, mon enfant. Comme le dit la demoiselle, il est très tentant de croire à un acte de vengeance, violant les lois de l'hospitalité qui protéger mes hôtes et salissant ma maison. Néanmoins, le crime du seigneur Heledir, de la même teneur, a été trainé avec une légèreté offensante par le roi Thranduil. Pour ton acte offensant envers nos lois et nos dieux, tu recevras trente coups de fouet en place publique pour ton repentir.

Niphredil blêmit, et Thranduil lâcha d'une voix glaciale : si un nain à le malheur de se croire autoriser à violenté ma conseillère, cela sera prit comme grave offense, ainsi qu'une rupture de tous nos accords, Daïn.

-Et que proposez-vous ? Gronda le roi nain, piqué à vif par l'insulte à ses traditions, alors que la réaction de celui qu'il considéré comme un ennemi faisait germé dans son esprit les graines d'un plan.

-Je propose un emprisonnement d'une durée de dix années dans le royaume des forêts, lâcha le roi. Nous veillerons ainsi à ce que sa sentence soit bien respectée, comme vous veillerez sur celle de mon neveu. Par ailleurs, je m'engage personnellement à enseigner l'obéissance et la discipline à cette petite sauvageonne qui se défit des lois.

Thorin et Daïn échangèrent un regard, et il n'échappa pas à Thranduil un signe que Niphredil leur adressa, bien qu'il ne pût le comprendre. Thorin lui adressa un autre signe, tout aussi fugace, et enfin, Daïn lâcha :  
-C'est en mon royaume que cet incident s'est produit, par conséquent, c'est ici que tout se réglera. Niphredil, tu seras donc consigné dans les Monts de Fer pendant dix ans, comme notre hôte le suggère. Ton père est libre de te punir comme bon lui semblera durant ce temps.

-Ma requête n'est pas une suggestion, Daïn, gronda Thranduil. Cette elfine fait partie de mon peuple par sa naissance, en aucun cas, vous ne pouvez la retenir captive ici sans mon consentement.

-Comme vous l'avez fait chèrement remarquer à mon cousin, Niphredil est mineure, par conséquent, sous la responsabilité de son père ou tuteur, ou à défaut, sous celle du seigneur des lieux. Ma décision été prise, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire ! Thorin, prend ta fille, et emmène là loin de ma vue !

Thranduil serra les dents alors que Niphredil vit son regard briller de rage,puis quitter la pièce sans un mot, suivit des siens.  
Les elfes brisèrent la coutume voulant qu'il partagerait leur dernier repas avec les nains et hâtèrent les préparatifs du départ. Il fut convenu que Daïn garderait captif Heledir, conformément au projet des elfes sindar.

Niphredil suivit Thorin jusqu'à leurs appartements, y retrouvant Dis qui était morte d'inquiétude, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur de répondre à leurs questions, alors qu'elle sentait une sensation de vide à peine soutenable s'emparer d'elle. Vacillante, elle s'isola au calme pour tenter de réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ils allaient partir, et elle, demeurait ici plusieurs années sans pouvoir jamais quitter les Monts de Fer.  
Jusqu'à il y a quelques instants, elle n'avait pas voulu s'avouer à quel point cette idée lui faisait mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit sa flèche planter dans la poitrine d 'Heledir, elle se disait toujours qu'elle pourrait prendre un cheval pour leur rendre visite quand la fantasy lui en prendrait.

_Une simple flèche..._

Pendant quatre-vingts ans, elle avait ignoré leurs existences sans mal, mais à présent, leur absence laissait un grand vide dans son cœur.  
Pensive, elle restait affalée sur son lit, se perdant dans ces pensées où il n'y avait nul place pour Heledir, ou pour des remords. Car si elle n'avait pas voulu ce qui s'était passé, elle savait au fond de son cœur que si elle avait eut le choix, les choses n'auraient pas été différentes.  
Elle aurait voulu qu'il souffre, et qu'il pleure l'absence des siens dans ses instants de peur et de doute, comme elle le fut.

Usant du langage secret des signes, elle avait prié les nains de ne pas laisser Thranduil gagné, sachant que Daïn n'aurait pas besoin d'argument, trop heureux de pouvoir être désagréable au Grand Roi des Elfes dont la présence lui était devenu insupportable.  
Elle avait en vérité suggérer cette solution, car son instinct lui hurlait de tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver prisonnière de sa volonté, car sa voix lui avait glacé le sang, pleine de promesses muettes dont elle craignait la teneur.  
Mais en dépit de cela, un sentiment contradictoire la poussait à croire qu'il avait tenté de la protéger, qu'il ne l'aurait pas laisser croupir au fond d'une cellule crasseuse, qu'il n'aurait pas usé de brutalité à son encontre.

_Stupide espoir, d'une stupide petite elfe..._

Elle tenta d'ignorer la progression de la journée, ne voulant pas songer à ses amis qui prenait la route, peut être en se moment même, mais un bruit provenant du salon attira son attention.  
Elle vit Thorin faisant face à Wilwarin et Amdir, et quand ils virent apparaître l'elfine, ils lui accordèrent un grand sourire, et Wilwarin contourna le nain pour aller prendre dans ses bras son ami et déclara en sindarin d'une voix teinté d'émotion :

_-Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'aller quérir une dernière étreinte dunedaine par ta faute..._

Niphredil eut un rire triste et répondit à son étreinte, avant de sauter dans les bras d'Amdir, qui la serra avec chaleur dans ses bras avant de l'abreuver de recommandations de prudence. Voyant l'air amusé de son interlocutrice, il dit d'une voix chagrine :  
-Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi. Je veux que tu me promettes de prendre un peu plus garde à toi, et que tu nous reviennes vite...

-Prends soin de toi aussi, Prend soin de Tarnnath... Je ne lui en veut pas, car je sais qu'elle finira par me croire... Prends aussi soins de Wilwarin, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à ce dernier, qu'il ne se fourre pas dans des ennuis plus gros que lui !

-Promis fit-il alors que l'éclaireur s'offusqua faussement. Amdir sécha l'une des larmes d'émotions de l'elfine et murmura : tu ne croyais pas que nous partions sans te dire adieu, n'est-ce pas, mellon ?

-En effet, il n'en était pas question, ajouta la voix de Legolas, qui entra à son tour, faisant soupirer Thorin d'impatience. Les autres s'écartèrent devant leur prince qui prit à son tour l'elleth dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
-On a tenté de te manipuler, Niphé... Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Il s'écarta sur ces paroles mystérieuses et prit ses mains dans les siennes, et dit avec un sourire triste :  
-Tu nous manqueras, toute petite elfe... Mais ne soit pas triste, dix ans passeront comme des secondes ! Puis il se tourna vers les autres et déclara d'un ton sage: mes amis, ne tardons pas davantage, on nous attend.

Les trois ellons quittèrent les appartements nains, et alors que Thorin crut en avoir enfin fini avec les elfes, il lança un regard à la fois mauvais et surprit à Thranduil qui entra sans même lui accorder un regard. Il s'immobilisa prêt de la porte, et Niphredil acheva de parcourir la distance qui les séparer, pour s'incliner poliment à quelque pas de lui.

-_Aran Thranduil, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite..._

Il ne répondit pas, et prit sa main gauche dans les siennes et y déposa un chaste baiser, comme l'aurait voulu la tradition si elle avait été une noble elfe. Mais ce simple contact lui fit revenir les souvenirs flous de la soirée du mariage de Danna. Des souvenirs d'un baiser à la fois tendre et violent qui troublèrent son expression alors que le souverain elfe l'attira un peu plus contre lui pour souffler à son oreille :

__-Tu seras à moi, pinig, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra... Je sais être patient..._ _

Sur cette déclaration qui la fit frissonner, il s'éclipsa pour ne plus jamais revenir en ces lieux.

.  
Niphredil passa plusieurs jours à errer comme une âme en peine dans ses appartements, muré dans un mutisme mélancolique, sans savoir quoi faire, ou même quoi penser.  
Où était sa place à présent ? Quel était son rôle auprès de son père, et même auprès des Monts de Fer ?  
Toute sa vie avait été consacrée au jour où elle rencontrerait les elfes, afin de servir au mieux les intérêts des nains.  
Ce jour était venu, ou elle avait rempli son rôle. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rapprocher ces peuples, luttant contre une haine tenace... En vain.  
_Et maintenant ? Que restait-il ?_

Un jour où elle flânait dans les jardins suspendus, Daïn était venu la voir pour la remercier d'avoir fourni un otage au Monts de Fer, qui se monnaierait sans doute si un conflit important venait à éclater. Il lui dit également qu'un elfe qui avait été capable d'embrasser la cause des nains et de lever les armes contre les siens avait sa sympathie.  
_Est-ce donc cela dont il est question ? D'otage et de cause dans une guerre non déclarée?_

Deux mois passèrent dans le calme, ou Niphredil restait la plupart du temps dans ses appartements, scrutant la foret par le balcon ou le nez plongé dans des livres de nains qui parlait des elfes. Bien qu'elle n'apprît pas grand chose, -tout au plus la façon dont les nains percevaient les elfes à travers les siècles- , mais cette lecture lui donnait l'impression d'être plus proche de ses amis absent.

Doïn vint le troisième mois, et malgré les réticences de Thorin, elle accepta de le recevoir, sachant pertinemment de quoi il voulait lui parler, car il était le soigneur à qui l'on avait confié les soins de l'elfe prisonnier depuis sa blessure à la chasse.  
Doïn était un vieux nain à la barbe blanche, plutôt maigre pour les siens, et le dos courbé le poids des années. Il s'assit en face de l'elfine qui avait refermé le livre qu'elle lisait pour l'écouter. Thorin voulut rester, à la fois curieux, et inquiet pour sa fille, qui ne lui parlait jamais de ce qui s'était passé. Tant le jour de la chasse, que de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

-Tu es la seule ici à avoir connu Heledir avant... L'accident. Voilà un mois qu'il est à mes soins, mais si son corps est presque guéri, son esprit... Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond...

-Heledir joue très bien la comédie, dit-elle durement. Il vous mène en bateau pour ne pas finir dans les geôles.

-N... Non, il n'est pas question que cela, demoiselle Niphredil... Son esprit semble morcelé, il ressasse des instants de sa vie à la recherche de moments oubliés, à tel point que parfois le passé et le présent se mélangent dans sa tête...

Niphredil fronça les sourcils et déclara : il n'était pas comme ça, avant. Heledir était à la fois neveu du roi, et seigneur des régions de l'Est, avec tout ce que cela implique. Ces agissements étaient calculés et réfléchit, il ne se démontait devant rien ni personne, hormis son roi.

Doïn resta un moment songeur, caressant pensivement sa longue barbare blanche et fini par déclarer :  
-Oui, il a dû se produire quelque chose, pour qu'un tel changement s'opère... Peut-être qui si vous le rencontriez...

-C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Niphredil, outrée. Son roi l'a condamné à l'ignorance des siens durant une année vala, et je respecterais sa sentence ! Faites ce que bon vous plaira, Doïn, mais ne me mêlez pas à cela.

Le médecin nain ne tarda pas plus, visiblement inquiet pour sa sécurité en voyant l'elfine furieuse et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, laissant Thorin seule avec sa fille qui ne lui avait pas accordé un regard avant de se replonger dans son ouvrage, les sourcils froncés. Le nain, toujours intrigué par cette histoire saisit la main de sa fille d'un geste doux, pour tenter de l'apaiser, et quand elle leva un regard étonné vers lui, il demanda doucement :  
-Me parleras-tu un jour de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, soupira-t-elle, mais poursuivi néanmoins sous le regard encourageant de son père, et lui raconta grossièrement ce qui s'était passé : allant de l'instant ou Thranduil la nomma conseiller en tournant son neveu en ridicule, jusqu'à ce qu'Amdir lui permette de fuir la maison noble de l'Est, sans détailler les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré des mains d'Heledir.

-Il devrait mourir pour cela, cracha Thorin, les yeux brillants de rage. Le laxisme de Thranduil est une insulte ! Tu aurais dû nous parler de cela, Niphé, nous aurions pris des mesures dès son arrivé. Je comprends maintenant ta réaction en le voyant près de Dis...

-Je faisais confiance aux elfes, père, dit-elle tristement, et je ne voulais pas penser à lui, alors que nous nous retrouvions enfin... Je veux laisser sombrer ces moments sombrer dans le passé...

Thorin l'attira vers lui, la prenant dans ces bras comme il aurait fait avec la petite fille de jadis qui faisait des cauchemars. Elle se laissa faire, se blottissant contre lui, comme autrefois, et jamais plus ils n'évoquèrent ce douloureux sujet.

L'hiver passa doucement, le printemps le suivit timidement, car malgré le mois de mars, il n'était pas rare de voir le gel s'abattre sur cette région particulièrement hostile, et recouvrir la verdure naissance d'une fine pellicule nacrée. Durant ces mois, Thorin avait reprit ses occupations de forgeron , et à présent que ses talents se faisaient reconnaître dans l'ensemble des monts de Fer, ou l'on s'arrachait les réalisations de l'héritier d 'Erebor à un prix tout à fait honnête.  
Mais si le vent était favorable pour les affaires, Thorin était soucieux de voir sa fille restait le plus souvent seule, qui cherchait que rarement la compagnie d'autres nains que ceux de sa famille, gardant dans ses bras le petit Fili pendant que Dis, elle fréquentait d'autres naines.

Un après-midi, il la rejoint sur le balcon ou le regard de l'elfe se perdait dans l'étendu boisée, lui murmurant sur un air de confidence :  
-Je pense qu'il serait bon que j'aille dans les autres partis des Monts de fer pour vendre mes armes, et mes armures. Cependant, il y a pas mal de vieux invendu, et je risque d'avoir besoin d'aide. Viendrais-tu avec moi ? Ce ne sera pas un voyage passionnant, mais je pense que changer d'air pourrais nous être profitable à tous les deux.

-J'en serais très heureuse père ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Nous résidons dans le plus riche des monts, mais je suis sûr que tous regorgent de merveilles par d'autres aspects !

-Nous partons donc dès demain ! fit-il avec un sourire, ravie de la voir si anthousiaste, et ce pour la première fois depusi trop longtemps. Prépares tes affaires, ma chère, hâte-toi !

L'elfine alla s'exécuter, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Ils partirent après un copieux petit déjeuner en famille le lendemain, à pied avec à leur coté un poney qui portait leurs effets, ainsi que les marchandises que Thorin espérait vendre rapidement.  
Les demeures naines étaient réparties en ce qu'ils appelaient les Halls. Chaque Hall était un lieu de vie séparé des autres par plusieurs kilomètres de tunnel les uns des autres, souvent creusé au cœur d'une montagne sur plusieurs niveaux.  
La seule traversée du Hall de roi, comme les nains nommés cette partie du royaume, mit trois jours et il fallut encore une journée pour atteindre le Hall de Fer, au naissait le débuts des mines de ce métal, se perdant dans d'immenses dédales à la décoration à la fois sobre et minutieuse. Si le Hall du roi était un lieu d'opulence et construit pour impressionner tous visiteurs, le reste des Monts de fer était battit dans un esprit bien moins démesuré, plus adapté à la vie du quotidien, car à la fois chaleureux et pratique. Les immenses couloirs laisser place à des galeries, à la fois plus petites et plus nombreuses et plus d'une fois, Niphredil se dit que sans Thorin, elle serait incapable de retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe de pierre.  
Parmi ces dédales, ils croisèrent une énorme chute d'eau qui s'écoulait entre plusieurs chemins ouverts dans une caverne qui devait faire plusieurs centaines de mètres de long, répercutant un bruit assourdissant. Mais si le bruit était un désagrément, l'immense chute d'eau était éclairée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait des plus grandes hauteurs de la montagne, offrant un spectacle enchanteur.

Thorin apprit également à Niphredil que les nains n'avaient pas que la taille d'adapté à la vie sous terre, mais également leur sens de l'orientation, tout comme une capacité plus accru à se repérer dans le temps, alors que rare était les endroits où la lumière naturelle ne pénétrait ces lieux ou rien ne ressemblait plus à une galerie, que la suivante.  
Ces galeries qui étaient le plus souvent de simple tunnel, mais les demeures des nains étaient toutes des joyaux d'architectures, même si nul or n'ornait les murs et même pour les monts les plus éloignés du Hall du Roi.  
De toutes les demeures naines, la préférée de Niphredil fut de loin Hall des tailleurs, ou au centre même de la place principale trônait un de chef d'œuvre de l'habilité des nains en matière d'architecture et de mathématique : un escalier double comme elle n'en avait jamais vu ailleurs. Constitué de deux vis qui montent l'une sur l'autre jusqu'aux terrasses qui débouchaient sur l'extérieur. Les deux rampes semblent n'en former qu'une seule et pourtant jamais elles ne se croisent. Un noyau central, surplombé d'un dôme de verre ajouré, permet à ces usagers de s'apercevoir d'une hélice à l'autre sans jamais se croiser.  
Père et fille empruntèrent ces escaliers pour aller à la rencontre des nains qui vivait à flanc de montagne, le plus souvent des bergers et des fermiers qui avaient pour missions de fournir à leurs cousins mineurs les vivres nécessaires, ainsi que leurs montures, des bouquetins laineux des montagnes, à la fois rapides et puissants.  
Voilà déjà deux mois qu'ils étaient parti, et bien que Thorin fût parvenu à vendre l'ensemble de ses ouvrages depuis deux semaines, il fut heureux de voir qu'on lui passa de nombreuses commande en louant son habilité et de son savoir faire qui portait la signature d'Erebor.  
Quand ils mirent enfin le nez dehors, alors que l'air était maintenant chaud, annonçant l'été qui arrivait à grand pas.  
Au cœur du cirque entouré des monts de Fer, la vie était douce et paisible. Bien que Thorin savait qu'il ne trouverait pas là de futur client pour ces armes, il fut heureux de voir le sourire de Niphredil s'épanouir sous les arbres en fleur et les terres fertiles. Car il savait que les elfes chérissait la nature, et cette vallée leur permettrait à la fois de regagner plus rapidement le Hall du roi, tout en leur permettant de poursuivre la visite de nombre de ses parents et amis qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis de trop nombreuses années.  
Souvent l'on s'étonnait de voir une elfe aux cotés de l'héritier d'Erebor, et plus encore de voir que celle-ci parlait un Khuzdul parfait, et si parfois sa présence suscitait la méfiance, nombre de nain s'enorgueillissait de voir qu'une elfe avait préféré leur mode de vie, à ceux de sa propre race.

La montagne solitaire était restée un souvenir vif dans la mémoire des nains, décrit par ceux qui l'avait vu comme un lieux fabuleux, ou jadis exercer des artisans d'un talent incomparable en terre du milieu. Thorin était jeune quand Smaug ravagea la terre de ses ancêtres et pourtant, il pouvait toujours décrire ces lieux en détails, les yeux à la fois rêveurs et tristes.  
Un soir où il avait bu plus que de raison en présence d'un ancien ami de son père réfugié aux Monts de Fer, il évoqua pour la première fois devant Niphredil ceux qu'il avait vu périr dans les flammes du dragon. Il évoqua également sa mère avec douleur, Darissa, qui avait fuit dans les profondeurs d'Erebor, et qui n'en était jamais sorti.  
Au cœur de la nuit, elle l'entendit sangloter et pour la première fois, c'est elle qui vint le consoler, lisnt dans son cœur toute la détresse qu'il avait pu ressentir jadis, lors des jours sombres ou sa vie avait basculé irrémédiablement, le faisant grandir trop vite.  
Elle l'avait toujours vu fort, inébranlable face à l'adversité, et elle se maudit de ne jamais avoir vu ses faiblesses, sa souffrance alors que le souvenir du dragon hantait son esprit.  
Le dragon, mais aussi les richesses, l'arkenstone qu'il n'évoquait pas, mais qu'elle voyait dans son coeur et qu'il murmurait durant son sommeil.  
Cette nuit là, elle veilla sur lui, glissant doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux brun en chantonnant de vieille chanson en Khuzdul, avec le sentiment de pouvoir lui rendre un peu de la dévotion qu'il lui avait fourni quand elle était petite.  
Ils revinrent de ce voyage entre père et fille plus soudé que jamais, ce voyage avait permis de se retrouver réellement après toutes leurs mésaventures. Niphredil eut le sentiment que son père, serait plus confiant envers elle, et plus apte a accepter l'elfe qu'elle était.  
Qu'un jour, il pourrait entendre son désir de revoir Vert-Bois et ses habitants avec qui elle s'était liée, et auquel elle repensait encore souvent.**  
**

Fili grandit vite dans sa chaleureuse demeure des Monts de Fer, et c'est durant l'année particulièrement prospère deux mille huit cent soixante-quatre du troisième âge que Dis donna naissance à Kili, son petit frère aux cheveux aile de corbeau. Cette même année, les Monts de Fer célébrèrent le mariage de Gloïn et d'Olana qui ne se quittait plus depuis le mariage de la fille de Daïn.

Les jeunes mariés décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans les montagnes bleues pour fonder leur foyer et partirent dès le surlendemain des festivités, voulant débutés leurs voyage de noce à travers les Monts de Fer au plus vite. Avec eux partirent Dwalin et Navri, qui désiraient retourner auprès de leur cousin d'Erebor qui prospéraient sur leurs nouvelles terres.  
L'idée devenait de plus en plus séduisante pour Thorin, qui se lassait des Monts de fer et son cousin au caractère tempétueux. Hélas, conformément à sa punition, Niphredil ne pourrait quitter les Monts de Fer avant cinq ans. De plus, Dis avait eut un accouchement long et difficile. Malgré l'aide qu'il lui apportait, ces deux enfants la fatiguée beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse présentement supporter un tel voyage. Leur retour devrait attendre.  
Malgré lui, Nali était souvent en déplacement, et Thorin s'occupait souvent du petit Fili, sous le regard amusé de sa fille, qui riait aux éclats quand l'enfant au caractère espiègle faisait tourner son oncle en bourrique.  
L'époque où elle pleurait le départ des elfes était à présent loin, et c'est avec un sourire sans ombre que Niphredil remplissait toujours le rôle ne négociant elfe auprès des Monts de Fer, avertissant régulièrement Thranduil d'un bilan commercial chaque année dans des courriers ou elle ne glissait jamais rien de personnel, sachant que Daïn lisait chacun d'entre eux, exigeant qu'ils soient rédigés en langue commune. Elle regrettait cela, mais plus que tout, elle voyait que nul de ses anciens ami n'avait jamais cherché à lui joindre le moindre courrier.

_La nuit s'était abattue sur Vert-Bois, noire de nuages chargés de pluie, masquant la lumière des étoiles, pour plonger la cité souterraine des elfes dans une obscurité qui n'était percé que par des lanternes aux couleurs chaleureuses._

_Thranduil était reclus dans ses appartements depuis plusieurs jours sans chercher le contact des siens. Un comportement qu'il adoptait trop souvent depuis quelque temps au goût de son fils.  
La pluie vint, faisant raisonner une douce musique dans l'ensemble du royaume, apaisante. Le Grand Roi des Elfes ferma les yeux un instant, rêvant d'être dehors, libre, de sentir l'eau froide ruisseler sur ses cheveux, de battre les feuilles des arbres autour de lui dans un bruit enchanteur._

_Mais la forêt était malade et bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il risque son peuple à vivre sous les étoiles, à la portée d'araignées monstrueuses et d'orques qui rodaient par centaines.  
Le roi quitta son balcon en chassant ses songes, retournant s'asseoir dans un crapaud de cuir prêt du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, seule lumière de ses luxueux appartements pongé dans la pénombre._

_Thranduil s'empara d'un flacon de vin et rempli à nouveau son verre vide depuis peu.  
Ses fines oreilles tressaillirent en entendant un visiteur donner plusieurs coups secs à sa porte, invitant celui qu'il devinait être son fils à entrer.  
Il ne lui accorda qu'un signe de tête en guise de salon et l'invita à prendre place en face de lui, étirant son bras pour saisir prêt de la desserte un autre verre de cristal qu'il remplit copieusement de Dorwinion._

-Nos éclaireurs ont repéré une vingtaine d'araignées en provenance de l'Est. Il y a des gobelins qui suivent leurs traces, une dizaine peut-être, qui tire profit des ravages des filles d'Ungolianth.

\- Envoi les éclaireurs s'en occuper aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Qu'ils tuent les araignées, et pendent les gobelins en signe d'avertissement, les prochains ne pourront plus ignorer le sort qui les attend, esperons que leurs couardises les poussent à éviter nos frontières.

-Nous devrions envoyer deux détachements au Nord, les villages aux frontières des montagnes grises et de la forêt seront bientôt submerger par l'ennemi, proposa le prince en trempant prudemment les lèvres dans le liquide rubis offert par son roi. Un vieux cru, particulièrement fort.

-Je ne permettrais pas que le sang des elfes soient versés pour quelques braconniers, trop stupides pour fuir le Rovanion, dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'Est n'est plus sûr depuis longtemps. Trop peu protège ces terres qui sont pourtant en premières lignes...

_L'est sombre lentement dans les ténèbres... Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas, ion nin _? Songeant douloureusement le roi en songeant à Vert-Bois-le-Grand tel qu'il fut jadis, sous le règne d'Oropher. Mais la forêt était gangrenée par le mal, à l'image de son âme dont il sentait la brûlure vivace ronger sa clavicule sous ses soieries.  
Thranduil Oropherion avait fini par perdre la face aux horreurs de Morgoth, il faiblissait, déclinait lentement, douloureusement. Il vida une nouvelle coupe de vin, ayant presque oublié son fils en face de lui, et sentit la brûlure de son fea souffrant dévorer son visage. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une sensation, il le réalisa quand il entendit son fils hoqueter de surprise avant de détourner les yeux.

-Nous parlerons plus tard de nos frontières, _ion nin_. Sauvegarde notre peuple, dit-il d'une voix sans la moindre faiblesse, autoritaire et sans réplique.

-_Ada_, je me fais du souci pour toi... tenta le prince. Cette mélancolie tenace est dangereuse pour...

-Plus tard, fit Thranduil plus durement, posant un regard de braise sur son fils qui soupira, avant de disparaître furtivement, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, hormis à déclencher la colère du roi.

Personne dans son royaume ne se donnait pas peine d'affronter l'orage de sa colère, son propre fils détourner le regard devant l'horreur des chimères que générait son âme souffrante.

_Sauf elle._

_Elle,_ qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux, ni cherché à fuir son étreinte damné, elle qui allait toujours au bout de ses idées, sans craindre sa colère.  
_Elle, _avait atténué ses souffrances d'un rire, qui s'était soucier de lui, comme elle le disait, non pas par ce qu'elle en avait l'ordre, mais par ce qu'elle le voulait.

_Elle,_ qui était partie...

Quand Fili eut six ans, Niphredil décida de commencer à lui enseigner le rudiment des armes auquel elle s'exercerait une nuit sur deux, la nuit, à l'abri des regards curieux. Elle l'emmena sur le terrain d'entraînement des soldats, et lui mit dans ses mains une épée d'entraînement en bois à sa taille. Avec un sourire bienveillant, elle se mit à genoux derrière le jeune nain, et lui montra plusieurs positions de garde et de défense.  
Thorin regardait le spectacle, à l'écart pour ne pas perturber les siens, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et entendit son neveu s'exclamer :  
-Mais moi, je veux apprendre à attaquer, Niphédiiil ! Je veux aller tuer les orques et les gobelins, comme oncle Thorin l'a fait !

-Mais il est plus important encore d'apprendre à rester en vie, Fili. Un bon combattant est avant tout un combattant en vie ! Pour rester en vie, il faut apprendre à bien se tenir pour ne pas se laisser déséquilibrer par l'ennemi ! Tu dois être souple sur tes genoux, et tiens toi bien de coter, pour offrir une cible plus fine à l'ennemi ! Allons, montre-moi !

Fili se mit face à l'elfine, la mine comiquement concentrée. Avec ces yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds qui reposaient librement sur ces épaules, Fili ressemblait presque à un enfant elfe, et cette impression était encore plus forte quand Niphredil était à côté de lui, ses cheveux roux dansant librement sur ses épaules pour accompagner ses mouvements. Depuis le départ des elfes, elle avait cesser de se coiffer à la mode naine, et si ce choix chagrinait Dis qui aimait tresser ses long cheveux cuivrés, Thorin la trouvait plus belle ainsi, ses cheveux auréolant son visage qui ne s'ombrait pas malgré les années qui passaient.

Alors que l'héritier d'Erebor sortit distraitement sa pipe et commença à la fourrer avec du tabac, Daïn le rejoint, s'asseyant lourdement auprès de lui en faisant cliqueter son armure de plate.  
-Dérouiller quelques jeunes freluquets m'a remit d'aplomb ! J'étais las depuis quelque temps, reprendre les armes m'a revigoré !

-Il est sage d'entretenir le maniement des armes, approuva Thorin.

-Hum, je vois que ta petite protégée partage notre avis sur ce sujet, on dit qu'elle s'entraine un soir sur deux, à l'abris des curieux. Néanmoins, tes neveux devraient recevoir leur enseignement d'un bon guerrier nain, solide sur ses pieds, ou alors dans dix ans Fili tiendra son épée comme une princesse elfe !

-L'an prochain. Fili est trop jeune pour le moment, la douceur de Niphredil est préférable pour lui enseigner les bases d'une manière ludique. J'ai d'ailleurs cru savoir que tu avais toi-même rencontré quelque unes d'entre elles.

-Aaah, ton héritier, fit pensivement Daïn, ne tiens qu'à toi d'en faire plus ! Je connais une bonne dizaine de naines à la poitrine généreuse qui révérait d'accueillir ta progéniture en leur sein ! J'ai d'ailleurs cru savoir que tu avais toi-même rencontré quelque unes d'entre elles...

-De potentiellement bonnes épouses, soupira Thorin, mais aucune d'entre elles n'a l'étoffe d'une reine et tu sais que je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à Erebor. Un jour, que ce soit dans cent, ou dans deux cents ans! Qu'importe! Mais ce jour là, ce ne sera pas une sotte qui gouvernera à mes côtés.

-La petite devant toi, dit Daïn, elle, elle est faite pour être reine. Je te l'ai dit au mariage de ma fille, et je te le dis à nouveau : épouse la vite et elle épousera ta mortalité. Ainsi, tu auras forcer les elfes à se montrer généreux envers ton royaume, mais elle ne représentera pas un danger pour ta descendance. Par contre, tu perdrais le respect des notres si jamais tu osais soulever ces jupons, et je te tuerais de mes mains !

-Daïn, soupira-t-il avec désarroi, Niphredil est ma fille, et une elfe. Je l'ai élevé toute sa vie... Je ne pourrais jamais la prendre pour épouse... Certainement pas pour la condamnée à une vie mortelle, et sans enfants...

-Toi, ou l'un de tes neveux, dit sévèrement le souverain des lieux, qu'importe. Mais sache une chose : j'ai été interrogé la vermine que les elfes ont laissés ici. Il est fou, c'est un fait, mais entre ces divagations, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux pour me dire que Thranduil avait retenu ta fille dans ses propres appartements, et ce, pendant des semaines entières. Le roi des Elfes ne veut pas seulement notre or, il veut aussi ta fille et il la prendra, pour le seul plaisir de t'humilier. Ne fait pas l'erreur de croire qu'il la prendra pour en faire une princesse, ou une reine, non Thorin, il en fera sa pute, puis elle finira par se donner la mort, comme la fait la mère de son bâtard !

Thorin médita un instant sur ces mots, les yeux toujours fixés sur son neveu qui tenait maladroitement l'épée d'entraînement. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait son cousin, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sa fille n'évoquait que rarement les elfes, mais à chaque fois, son regard s'éclairait, un sourire tendre naissait sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de se peuple qui assurément, avait touché son cœur.  
Ceux qu'un jour, elle voudrait revoir et qu'un autre jour, elle déciderait de ne plus quitter.

-Rien ne presse, tu as encore quelques années pour te décider, cher cousin, soupira Daïn, jetant un regard appréciateur à l'elfe. Je pense d'ailleurs que pour mieux y pense, tu devrais envoyer ta fille quelque temps avec mes patrouilles sur les flancs des Monts de Fer. Une elfe n'a rien à faire si longtemps sous terre, son absence à tes cotes te permettra de réfléchir à tout ça avec plus de détachement.

-Daïn, tu es mon aîné, et de sages conseils, déclara Thorin en inclina la tête. Niphredil ira avec tes hommes chasser les orques et les gobelins... Car c'est là, que réside le talents des elfes sindar.

.

.

**Fin de chapitre !**

.  
.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, si vous avez une suggestion, une opinion à partager, une critique constructive, ou une question, n'hésitez pas ! Je serais ravie d'échanger quelques mots avec vous !

Le site offre la possibilité de dialoguer, profitons-en !


	19. 19 Le bon choix

**Chapitre 19. Le bon choix.**

.

Pendant les cinq années qui suivirent, Niphredil rejoint les patrouilleurs des monts de fer, obéissant avec un certain soulagement à la volonté de son père, car le Hall du roi grouillant de ces petits êtres méfiants pesaient sur son coeur.  
La dizaine de nains avec qui elle devait à présent vivre avaient mis de côté leurs appréhensions pour l'accueillir de manière festive dans une auberge des frontières, avant de la mener directement au combat à un contre deux gobelins. Un « bizutage » de bienvenue qui l'avait laissé les mains tremblantes de peur, une sensation grisante de puissance dans l'esprit. Voyant qu'elle s'en était tiré avec honneur et sans mal, Groïn lui avait remit son insigne de patrouilleurs, et selon les usages du détachement, ils avaient bu en son honneur toute la nuit suivante en l'abreuvant de conseils pratiques et de chansons paillardes.

Avec le temps, elle apprit à connaître Groïn, qui était loin d'être un mauvais bougre, car en vérité, sa haine folle de l'Ombre n'égaler que l'amour qu'il avait pour son épouse, et pour son fils Gloïn, à qui il espérait léguer un jour des terres dénué de la menace de l'ombre.  
Un nain bon, qui avait tout fait pour que les siens acceptent d'avoir une elfe avec eux durant leurs nombreuses missions, et elle œuvra pour leur prouver sa valeur à chaque combat avec autant d'ardeur que le premier, voulant faire honneur à l'un de ses si rares alliés.  
Au début, ce n'était que ça, une histoire d'honneur, à chaque fois que ses flèches provoquaient la chute d'un de ses monstres, elle se disait qu'elle avait tué l'un de ceux qui l'avait autrefois blessé, d'avoir repris le dessus sur eux. Ce sentiment de puissance de son premier combat qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle devenait plus forte et plus habile auprès de ses compagnons d'armes, bien qu'ils ne devinrent jamais de véritable amis comme put l'être Amdir et Wilwarin.  
De plus, jamais les odieux cauchemars qu'elle faisait autrefois n'étaient revenus. L'elfine était persuadée que la chasse aux orques et aux gobelins y était pour quelque chose, si bien qu'elle ne renonçât à sa place au sein de la compagnie quand enfin, les dix années de sa réclusion sur le territoire des Monts de fer furent révolues depuis une trois mois.  
Ce fut une décision qui l'attrista, mais que tous ces compagnons d'armes acceptèrent sa décision, car il savait que les nains d'Erebor ne resteraient pas éternellement aux Monts de fer et quand ils partiraient, l'elfe les suivraient.  
Groïn avait été surprit de voir combien elle était loyal à l'héritier du trône perdu. Cette constatation l'avait longuement fait réfléchir sur sa relation avec sa propre famille, et le jour ou Niphredil partit, il décréta que son temps était révolu dans les patrouilleurs, qu'il étaient temps pour lui de retrouver sa famille pour vivre ses vieux jours entouré de rires et d'enfants, non d'orques puants et de morts.

Quand son dernier jour en tant que patrouilleuse extérieur fut révolu, elle rentra enfin dans sa famille dans le Hall du roi, bénéficiant du repos qui succédait à ses deux mois de traque des forces obscures.  
Les siens avaient été averti qu'elle rentrait ce jour et Fili vint l'attendre aux portes de la ville, l'accueillit en la saluant avec chaleur, mais resta droit et ne se laissa pas aller à des débordements excessifs d'affection, contrairement à Kili, qui se jeta allégrement dans ses bras avec une expression ravie quand elle regagna les appartements de la famille :  
-Tu nous as manquées ! S'exclama-t-il, du haut de ses cinq ans, tu pars toujours si longtemps !

-Je le fais pour te protéger, ainsi que notre famille, des infamies du Mordor, dit-elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Mais pour rien au monde, je n'aurais raté ton anniversaire,mon cher Kili !

Elle lui tendit un paquet et la mine réjouit, le jeune nain s'enfuit en poussant des exclamations joyeuses, suivit de prêt par son frère curieux.  
Niphredil, étreignit ensuite Thorin et Dis, puis Navri, tous présent dans les appartements durant son retour. Deux mois qu'elle ne les avaient pas vu, et les retrouvailles furent heureuse et douce au cœur du Hall du roi, car une paix absolue régnait en ces lieux si loin sous la terre, à l'abri du monde.  
Néanmoins, Thorin et sa famille étaient las des Monts de Fer ou les nains d'Erebor n'était que des invités et seraient toujours considéré comme tel. Ils annoncèrent à Niphredil leur désir de rejoindre les Montagnes bleues, qu'ils avaient quitté depuis bien trop longtemps à leurs goût. Niphredil avait écouté calmement leurs explications et leurs arguments, et fini par demander, en guise de réponse :  
-Quand partons-nous ?

-Dans deux semaines, fit Thorin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je me réjouis de savoir que tu viendras avec nous !Je sais que le rôle de patrouilleur auprès de Groïn te tient très à cœur, nous craignons que tu souhaites rester pour poursuivre ce but.

-Ma dévotion va à ma famille, dit-elle sans ciller. Je me suis démise de mes fonctions en sachant le désir qui habitait ton cœur, Thorin. Le voyage est long et dangereux jusqu'aux Monts d'Eriador, je pense qu'il y aura bien assez d'orques sur notre route pour abreuver ma lame.

Ce discours fit tiquer Dis, qui désapprouvait silencieusement la passion dont sa nièce s'était prise pour faire couler le sang, fut-il celui des orques. Niphredil qui était autrefois douce et n'aspirait qu'à être avec sa famille, jurait de plus en plus par la violence, si bien que la naine croyait parfois voir ces yeux bleus foncés ordinairement chaleureux devenait dur, voir triste. Un comportement qui lui rappelait de manière troublante les elfes qui avaient croisés leur route il y a bien des années, et dont le regard sombre et les récits de cruauté hanté parfois encore ses nuits.

_Nous devons l'éloigner des régions de l'Est qui ronge son cœur,_ songea la dame naine.

Trois jours seront amplement suffisantes pour préparer nos effets et faire nos adieux, déclara Thorin, légèrement mal à l'aise en croisant le regard de sa sœur, dont il devina les pensées. Nous partirons ensuite vers les montagnes grises ou nous pourrons contourner la forêt tout en passant par la demeure de nos cousins.

L'affaire fut entendue ainsi. Thorin vit les siens partager un bon repas avec tous ceux qu'il chérissait. Il vit d'un œil attendri Kili s'imposer sur les genoux de sa fille adoptive, l'assaillant de questions de sa voix fluette « Niphredil, comment est la Forêt-noire ? Niphé, raconte-moi comment sont les montagnes bleues, parle-moi elfique... ».  
L'elfine malgré son jeune âge, sut se montrer patiente, visiblement enchantée par l'attention que lui portait son jeune neveu.  
Kili était différent de Fili par ses manières débordantes d'affection, car ce dernier n'était pas élevé dans l'idée de devenir un jour l'héritier d'Erebor, ses pairs le laissait aller à une éducation plus candide qu'à son aîné. Il le laissait également être plus proche de Niphredil, qui prit la liberté d'aller le coucher elle-même, embrassant son front d'un geste doux avant de prendre elle-même un peu de repos.

Le lendemain matin, Thorin se dirigeait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau de Daïn, prenant garde à être discret tant aux yeux de sa famille, que des autres nains qui croisaient sa route, car peut que l'on sa famille ne s'enquiert du motif de sa visite auprès de son royal cousin.

Le nain à la crinière de feu leva les yeux vers lui d'un air distrait quand il entra, et reposa le parchemin qu'il lisait pour le se lever et l'accueillir avec de grandes exclamations chaleureuses, l'invitant à s'asseoir face à lui d'un geste de ses mains empli de bague aux imposantes pierreries. Il échangea un regard avec Thorin et commença :  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions continuer à lui cacher les courriers des elfes, Daïn... Nous pouvions justifier de cela tant qu'elle était sous le joug de la justice, mais à présent...

-Si elle le découvre, elle voudra rétablir la vérité, et partir à leur rencontre, mon cher cousin, soupira le nain roux en devinant sans mal le sujet de cette visite impromptue. La situation est un répit inespéré de l'affranchir du roi elfe, si tu gâches cette opportunité, il se peut qu'il n'y en ait aucune autre.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et déclara :  
-Je n'aime pas manipuler ses sentiments de la sorte... Elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui mente, et se croire abandonné des siens lui cause bien du chagrin... Tu m'as forcé la main en ne me révélant que tardivement ton petit larcin, j'ai peur que cela nous amène plus de tristesse et d'ennui que de joie...

. Je savais que l'idée ne te plairait pas, c'est précisément pour cela que je ne t'avais rien dit, affirma le nain roux, au début. Tu l'aimes trop, voilà pourquoi tu hésites à l'utiliser comme il sied. Ton père te le disait et je ne peux que te rappeler la promesse que tu lui as faite, gronda sévèrement Dain : fait passé ton peuple avant tout, car c'est ton devoir en tant qu'héritier du trône d'Erebor ! L'oublierais-tu ? Grinça Daïn, qui bien qu'aimant son cadet, ne parvenait ps à comprendre comment ce dernier pouvait se laisser allé à un tel sentimentalisme. Surtout vis-à-vis d'une elfe imberbe ! Ce peuple qui se croyait gracieux, mais qui était désespérément fade, souvent mélancolique de surcroît.

-Aucunement, fit rapidement,Thorin, baissant les yeux face à son aîné.

Daïn était le seul avec son père à le voir ainsi si et bien qu'il désapprouvât souvent le caractère brutal de son cousin. Il devait admettre qu'il avait encore dès leçon à tirer de lui, car si la forme était contestable, le fond lui, était toujours juste. Daïn aimait les siens et son peuple, le protégeant sans hésiter à faire des sacrifices.

C_'est là, la douloureuse responsabilité des rois..._

-Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Tu dois prendre ta fille avec toi et lui enfoncer dans le crâne que ta cause et juste. Que tu veux que ce dragon soit défait, pas seulement pour la montagne, mais pour protéger tout l'Est ! Qu'elle doit convaincre le roi des elfes de vous venir en aide !

-Nous avons déjà tenté de l'utiliser pour atteindre ce roi des bois, mais l'on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une grande réussite...

-Sois plus persuasif ! Gronda Daïn, tu as perdu un temps précieux avec ces histoires de négociations commerciales stupide ! Il va être temps de passé à la vitesse supérieure, depuis trop longtemps ton projet de reconquérir Erebor n'est qu'une esquisse grossière, un rêve fou ! Tu n'es plus un jeune nain Thorin, ton peuple attends de te voir enfin agir en véritable chef.

L'héritier du trône d'Erebor partie avec sa famille vers les montagnes grises trois jours plus tard, comme convenu, vivement encouragé par Daïn qui pressa ses serviteurs pour leur venir en aide.  
Chacun des nains avaient un poney pour prendre la route, hormis Kili qui montait sur le cheval de Niphredil, plus deux mules pour porter l'ensemble de leurs nombreux effets amassé depuis de nombreuses années. La route s'annonçait calme et dégagée, car sur ordre du roi, plusieurs patrouilles de Monts de Fer avaient veillé à ce qu'aucun gobelin ne risque de venir troubler le voyage de son cousin.  
Sur ces chemins bordés d'une nature qui s'éveillait timidement de l'hiver passé, Niphredil eut à plusieurs reprises une étrange sensation, comme si les elfes sindar n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres d'elle.  
Néanmoins, elle repoussa ce sentiment, sachant que c'était impossible, Thranduil n'envoyait jamais ses patrouilles si loin du ferait des elfes sur la terre des nains ?  
Elle déplorait le fait de ne pas une nouvelle d'eux en dehors du protocole, en dix ans. Pas même à la fin de sa peine, alors que ça majorité à grand pas.

I_ls m'ont tout sortie de leur vie après les soucis que je leur ai causée... Ils avaient promis de ne pas m'oublier, mais il semblerait que le temps est balayé les mots réconfortants..._

Fili, presque âgé de onze ans, remarqua son humeur morose et tenta de chasser ses sombres ruminations en la défiant au combat durant leur prochaine halte, sachant que l'elfine retrouvait toujours le sourire prenant les armes.  
Dis voulu l'en dissuadé, mais Thorin la retint et murmura alors que les deux jeunes gens s'éloignaient un peu :

-Laisse, elle a bien besoin d'un ami, d'un moment de détente qui lui rendra le sourire.

-Thorin, le combat n'est pas un moment de détente, c'est d'ami elfe dont elle a besoin... Tu devrais lui dire d'aller leur rendre visite.

-C'est à elle de faire ce choix, ma sœur, et je ne l'y inciterais pas. Sa place est encore avec sa famille, non pas avec ces traîtres et ces assassins qui l'ont abandonné au pire moment.

.

.

-Bienvenue à vous, seigneur Naur, ainsi qu' à votre suite, fit Daïn aux portes de sa cité, vous recevoir à nouveau dans les Monts de fer est un honneur pour nous.

Conformément à un courrier qui lui avait été adresser un mois plus tôt, Naur, seigneur de l'Est et autrefois Grand Médecin du Roi venaient rendre visite à son fils en disgrâce, car les derniers bilans du médecin nain étaient préoccupants. En effet, le trouble de son esprit, que tous avait auparavant pris pour un désagrément lié à ses traitements contre la douleur perdurait à travers les années, et ceux bien après que les opiacés lui furent retirés.  
En apprenant cela, Daïn avait pressé Thorin de partir au plus vite vers le Monts de Fer, car si les elfes venaient seulement quelques mois après la fin de la peine de Niphredil, ce ne pouvait être un hasard.

_Thranduil vient reprendre son elfe. Mais par chance, leur route ne se sont pas croisés dans les bois..._

-Je vous remercie, déclara l'elfe blond vêtu aux couleurs de Vert-Bois en inclinant poliment la tête avant de poursuivre, mais je ne suis pas venu par simple courtoisie. Je viens voir le prisonnier Heledir, ainsi que la demoiselle Niphredil. Sur ordre du Grand Roi des Elfes, celle-ci devait être présente, pourtant, je ne la voit pas... Serait-elle souffrante ?

-Oh, fit Daïn avec une surprise feinte, agitant ses doigts couverts d'or et de pierres précieuses avec un brin de nervosité, je crains que l'elfe n'est hélas déjà quitté nos terres, tout comme sa famille adoptive.

Naur fronça les sourcils et la colère transparaissait sur ses traits habituellement si doux et il gronda :  
-Où est-elle allée ?

-Je ne m'en suis pas inquiété, déclara le nain d'un ton nonchalant alors qu'intérieurement, il se félicitait du tour qu'il jouait aux elfes. Elle est libre depuis des mois, je n'ai plus à surveiller ses allées et venues.

-Dans l'intérêt commun de nos peuples, je vous recommande vivement de retrouver quelqu'un qui serait où elle est allée, déclara-t-il d'un ton doucereux, mon fils qui devient fou dans vos geôles, la conseillère du roi qui disparaît soudainement après des années de silence... Nous serions tentés de croire que vous voulez du mal aux nôtres, Daïn.

Naur repartit en hâte dès le lendemain, pressé d'interroger Thranduil et Gondren suite aux découvertes qu'il avait faites sur son fils à l'esprit profondément troublé, tant qu'il n'avait qu'une faible perception de la réalité présente. Un mal comme le médecin millénaire n'avait encore jamais vu, edont il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la provenance.  
Plongé dans ses réflexions à propos de son fils, qu'il aimait toujours malgré la colère et la deception que lui inspirait ses agissements, il oublia d'interroger davantage les nains à propos de Niphredil.  
Quand il revint bredouille auprès de son roi, il vit le regard brillait d'une rage sourde qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les relations entre nains et elfes.

.

*  
.

Il fallut encore deux jours à Thorin et les siens pour atteindre le premier village où nains et hommes cohabitaient, niché à la naissance des montagnes, dans un dédale de pierre, ou ils purent enfin une véritable nuit de repos dans une auberge de voyageur, au nord des montagnes grises que l'on appelait les Cœur Flétri.  
Bien différents des pics des Monts de Fer, les Cœurs Flétrit étaient bien moins hauts, et parmi les pierres grises se détachaient des reliefs couleurs rouilles, signe de filons de fer enfouis dans les profondeurs, encore inexploités par les nains. D'après Thorin, ils étaient trop éloignés des autres royaumes nains et nul ne s'y risquait, craignant d'être attaqués par d'importantes colonies de gobelins et d'orques qui rodaient dès le crépuscule.  
Le premier village qu'ils virent était un amas de masures taillées le plus souvent à même la roche, abritant des chasseurs, des tailleurs de pierres, mais aussi des marchands et des mercenaires qui transitaient par là, ou à la recherche de nouveaux contrats. Un lieu douteux comme ils en virent bien d 'autres dans les régions Est, car l'ombre y était bien plus active et bien des personnages peu recommandable camouflés leurs méfaits en accusant les orques, fuyant dans des lieux ou seule la cupidité régnait en maître.  
L'auberge semblait être au cœur de l'animation de ces village presque désert, une foule conséquente se pressant dans le rez-de-chaussée de l'établissement, buvant, mangeant et fumant dans une ambiance feutrée. Si l'endroit laissé les adultes sur le qui-vive et fourbus, il n'en était rien des enfants nains qui ne semblaient nullement fatigué par les longues chevauchés, pressant leurs aînés de milles questions. Ces derniers étaient positivement surexcités par le voyage, car c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient les Monts de Fer pour découvrir le monde, et s'émerveillaient de chaque chose que leurs yeux rencontraient sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents.

L'étrange petit groupe chemina pendant plusieurs mois pour rejoindre les Montagnes Bleues, ralentissant la cadence soutenue de leurs chevaux une fois les Monts Brumeux franchis, et la Forêt qui attirait le regard de Niphredil, perdue dans ses songes.  
Après plus de dix ans d'absence, ils retrouvèrent enfin leur demeure au cœur de Khazad-Bizar avec émotion, alors Fili et Kili découvraient pour la première fois la maison de bois construit par leur oncle et leur grand père.  
Si cette dernière n'avait pas changé, ayant même été entretenue durant leur absence, la ville elle, avait prospéré bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Le village avait presque doublé de taille, et les masures étaient plus richement travaillées qu'auparavant, signe de la prospérité de la région depuis qu'ils avaient découvert un filon d'émeraude à flanc de montagne.  
Balin avait eut vent de leur venue imminente, les accueillit la famille avec chaleur, découvrant pour la première fois le petit Kili qui se cachait derrière sa mère, embrassant Thorin comme un frère retrouvé.

Après quelques jours de repos bien mérité, Thorin reprit la forge, regardant à présent avec une certaine nostalgie la porte qu'il avait autrefois construite pour protéger Niphredil du feu et des outils, se rappelant des jours où elle sautait pour l'apercevoir. A présent, le soir, il n'y avait plus la petite fille qui semblait animé par toute l'énergie du monde qui l'attendait devant la porte, mais une grande elfine, qui l'appelait plus souvent Thorin que père.

Elle s'était mise à faire face aux remarques cinglantes de Daïn qui trouvait cela d'un goût plus que douteux, et si le nain d'Erebor savait pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte, il doutait souvent que ce soit une bonne chose.  
Tant par ce qu'il savait combien il était important pour un enfant de pouvoir appeler son père en sachant qu'il répondrait toujours, que par ce que cela le renvoyait à chaque fois au projet de Daïn.  
Des idées qui torturaient son esprit au cœur de la nuit alors que le sommeil le fuyait.

_La prendre pour épouse..._

Une abomination, siffla une voix dans son esprit, un acte contre nature qui lui coutera la vie et nous couvrirait de honte. Folie d'un cousin trop querelleur.

_Pour pousser les elfes à combattre le dragon..._

_Nombreux sont les tuteurs qui épouse leur pupille quand celle-ci atteint l'age légal. Ils ne font pas des couples plus malheureux que d'autre. Elle n'est pas mon sang, elle n'est pas ma fille. Malgré mon héritage, je n'ai pas d'enfant..._

Tu lui briseras le cœur, les elfes préfèrent souvent se donner la mort que de consentir à un mariage sans amour.

_Je parlerais à Dis. Elle est juste et intelligente, elle sera si c'est le bon choix, ou Fili ferait un meilleur époux._

C'est un elfe qu'elle désire, tu le sais_._

_Jamais. J'ordonne, et elle obéira. Moi vivant, jamais elle n'épousera un elfe sindar._  
.

.  
Quand le solstice d'hiver vint, Thorin organisa une grande fête pour célébrer la majorité de sa fille. A son plus grand soulagement, elle ne formula qu'un seul veut pour le futur quand on le lui demanda : celui de pouvoir vivre en paix auprès des siens, de voir ses neveux grandir. Nul elfe ne fut évoqué.

Elle reçu de nombreux présents de ses proches, mais la seule chose qu'elle désirait vraiment ne vint jamais.  
Pas un mot, pas une lettre. Pourtant, elle avait envoyé un courrier avant de partir des Monts de Fer.

_Ils m'ont oubliée..._

L'année se passa paisiblement, la vie reprenant son court pour les voyageurs. Un jour, alors que Niphredil enseignait à présent les bases du combat à Kili, comme le fit autrefois avec Fili, elle aperçu Dwalin entrer d'un pas traînant dans la ville.

Sa monture était épuisée à coté de lui, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il ne disait rien, à ceux qui se pressait autour de lui, le débarrassant de ses effets et ne toucha pas à la nourriture qu'on lui offrit. Il repoussa même Dis avec brutalité quand cette dernière voulu penser ses plaies.

Seul Balin, son frère aîné, resta prêt de lui de longue heures pour savoir ce qui avait put lui arrivé, craignant le pire, car le nains au crane tatoué cramponnait farouchement une flèche de gobelin souillé de sang.  
Il fini par apprendre que c'était la flèche qui avait tué son fils, Navri dans les plaines de Rudhaur. Il avait rejoint les cavernes de Mandos, abattu par une flèche dans le dos sans pouvoir combattre ses adversaires, et était mort après des jours de souffrance sans que nul ne puisse rien y faire. Dwalin aurait voulu l'enterré dans Erebor, avec ces ancêtres, mais à défaut de pouvoir, il déclara les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait du se contenter d'une caverne dans les Hauts Nords.

La nuit suivante, tout le village honora la mémoire de Navri fils de Dwalin, parlant de lui comme un brave, Niphredil fut de ceux là, alors que ses yeux humides ne parvenaient pas à se défaire de la flèche de gobelin qui trônait sur l'hôtel dédié à sa mémoire.  
Elle raconta comment le jeune nain avait fait front devant les orques, sans perdre son courage, et comment il avait été bienveillant avec elle pendant toutes ses années. Quand les mots lui manquèrent, elle s'excusa, partant à l'écart pour laisser libre court à ses larmes.  
Quand il était encore aux Monts de Fer, Navri s'était montré distant avec elle après l'intervention de Thranduil. Il l'avait sévèrement questionné sur le roi, alors elle n'avait repoussé.  
Les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit avait été pour le repoussé et jamais plus, elle ne pourrait lui dire autre chose. Lui dire combien il avait été un ami pour elle pendant de nombreuses années.

Thorin la rejoint, s'asseyant d'elle avec une pointe de nonchalance, avant d'essuyer ses larmes avant de la prendre dans ses bras, respectant son silence douloureux.

-Pourquoi Thorin... ? Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'était un jeune nain, courageux... Pourquoi ?

-Seul Eru le sait, murmura le nain, lui aussi très affecté par la nouvelle.

-J'ai tué tant et tant de gobelins pour protéger les nôtres, mais ce n'est jamais suffisant... Il y en aura toujours... Toutes ces années, à combattre vainement...

-Tu es affligée ma douce fille, c'est normal, car il était ton ami. Le temps atténuera ta peine, tu réalisera que tu as sans doute sauver bien des fils, des pères, et des épouses par tes actes courageux.

-Je ne veux plus perdre de gens qui me sont cher, père... Je ne veux pas avoir à craindre pour toi, Dis, Nali, ou même Fili et Kili ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour nous protéger !

Thorin la serra plus fort dans ses bras à cette déclaration. Muettement, il supplia Eru de le pardonner pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Dès le lendemain, il l'emmena dans la forêt, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète, et lui parla longuement d'Erebor, et de ses salles merveilleuses. Il lui dit également que ce serait le seul endroit vraiment sûr pour leur peuple, car Eru lui même avait donné sa bénédiction aux nains, en leur confiant l'arkenstone.  
Le cœur de la montagne, qui offrait à quiconque la possédait, le droit de gouverner.

Sa seule évocation semblait émouvoir le nain, qui disait cette seule pierre bien plus précieuse que tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans Erebor.

Pour la première fois elle vit s'animer le désir de Thorin de reprendre son héritage brûler dans son regard et sa voix vacillé sous les émotions qui le submergeaient.

-Beaucoup son mort par le feu du dragon, tentant d'approcher les grandes salles d'Erebor... Mon propre père.. Mais je ne peux renoncer, Niphredil, car tout comme toi, je ne veux plus jamais voir la mort prendre les miens... Et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

-Je ne suis d'aucune utilité dans cette quête, Thorin. Le passé l'a déjà prouvé, à ma grande honte...

-Tu n'es plus la fragile petite elfe de jadis 0, qui ignore le monde ! S'exclama Thorin, je ne commettrait pas les erreurs de mon père. Tu es forte à présent, tu as des amis que je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir. Tu dois convaincre les elfes de nous venir en aide. Tu dois leur faire entendre que depuis un siècle à présent, le dragon rode dans l'Est, et qu'ils ne peuvent plus ignorer cette menace ! Toi qui a leur sang dans les veines, tu dois leur faire entendre cela !

Niphredil se détourna quelques instants de son père en soupirant avant de lâcher :

-Jamais Thranduil ne mettra la vie de siens en péril, pas même pour protéger les terres de l'Est. Il chérit son peuple bien plus tout l'or et les domaines que tu puisse lui promettre, et le dragon ne s'intéresse guère aux elfes. Pourquoi se battrait-il alors que même Daïn refuse ?

-Une armée n'est pas nécessaire, murmura Thorin, une seule personne peu se saisir de l'arkenstone, pourvu qu'elle est le pied silencieux et l'esprit vif.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant visiblement pas ou il voulait en venir, et il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et passa la main dans ses cheveux :

-Ce n'est encore que l'ébauche dans plan dans mon esprit, mais j'ai une idée. Une idée qui pourrait nous permettre de regagner notre terre sans que personne n'est à en souffrir.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, souffla Niphredil avec espoir, alors je t'aiderais, quoi qu'il en coûte.

.  
.

Pendant plusieurs années, Thorin mûrît son plan aux cotés de Balin et Dwalin, qui suite à la mort de Navri, étaient plus déterminé que jamais à reprendre Erebor.  
Ensemble, ils tracèrent une carte de la cité battit sous la montagne, pendant de longue heures, délaissant parfois leur échoppes pendant des jours entiers, pour planifier leur retour dans la montagne solitaire.  
De son côté, Niphredil aidait son père à la forge, confectionnant les fourreaux en cuir des armes qu'il faisait, afin de lui permettre de dégager le plus de temps possible pour préparer ce plan dont il refusait toujours de lui parler.  
D'autre fois, elle disparaissait des jours entiers dans le bois pour chasser du gibier, allant même occasionnellement jusqu'aux collines d'Evendim pour tuer quelques orques.  
Quand Fili atteint les quinze ans, il commença à suivre l'elfine, voulant apprendre la chasse avec elle malgré les interdits de sa mère. Niphredil accepta, heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie, d'autant plus que le jeune nain à la barbe blonde naissance démontrait depuis toujours habilité naturelle pour le combat et une vivacité d'esprit appréciable.  
Kili, bien que plus jeune, ne tarda pas à imiter suivre le modèle de son frère, refusant d'être laisser en reste. L'enfant aux cheveux bruns apprenait le maniement de l'épée par son oncle, et l'archerie de sa tante, se fichant que l'on dise de lui qu'il apprenait un « art d'elfe », car il ne parvenait pas à trouver cela mal. Son unique point de référence était sa tante Niphredil, et bien que Dis lui est expliqué que tous n'étaient pas aussi gentil, et qu'il devait être méfiant, il répondit à cela « la seule chose que je vois, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais ».

Les deux frères étaient pour ainsi dire inséparable depuis qu'il était arrivé aux Montagnes Bleues, partageant leurs joies, leurs chagrins, ainsi que les sanctions quand ils se faisaient punir des suites de leurs méfaits.  
Souvent, Niphredil regardait leurs espiègleries d'un œil amusé, et les deux enfants nains ne manquèrent pas de le remarqué, aussi, ils lui demandaient souvent de l'aide pour se tirer des certains de leurs ennuis, aide qu'elle leur accordait le plus souvent.  
La complicité des trois jeunes gens était célèbre dans tout le village de Khazad-Bizar, et il n'était pas rare de les voir disparaître ensemble,si bien que tous espérait que leur cachotteries passerait une inaperçu dans les bois. Mais il n'en fut rien, car Dis ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir ses fils en pleines chasse, désobéissant délibérément à ses ordres.  
Elle les sermonna tous, sans épargner Niphredil, mais si la naine voyait l'initiative d'un mauvais œil, ce ne fut pas le cas de Thorin et Nali, qui décidèrent que les deux jeunes nains pourraient à présent aller à la chasse accompagné de l'elfine en qui ils avaient pleine confiance.  
Ils ne s'absentèrent longtemps que le jour, puis un soir d'été particulièrement clair, ils furent autorisés à partir un jour et une nuit, et se devint rapidement la norme. Durant ces nuits, il chassait souvent jusque tard, et faisant nuit blanche ensuite, les deux jeunes nains écoutant Niphredil leur conter sa rencontre avec Gandalf, le mariage de Danna, et parfois même, elle risqua quelques mots à propos des elfes qui lui manquaient toujours autant.

Quand Fili eut dix-sept ans, Thorin l'invita pour la première fois à venir avec lui dans un voyage, qui passerait par Bree, puis dans tout le les petits village jusqu'au pieds monts de Rhudaur pour vendre ses armes. Se joignit au voyage Balin, Nali et Niphredil, l'un pour vendre ses jouets de bois, l'autre pour protéger le cortège.  
Ils prirent la route au début de l'été, le cœur léger et l'humeur chantante, et Thorin s'accorda avec Balin pour dire qu'il serait temps qu'ils parlent à Niphredil.

Fin de chapitre.

A vous la plume !


	20. 20 Le cavalier d'or

**Chapitre 20. Le cavalier d'or**

.

Pendant deux semaines, Thorin, Nali, Fili, Niphredil et leur cargaison traversèrent l'Eriador sans rencontrer de soucis, si ce n'est un petit groupe d'orque à quelques kilomètres des Marches de l'Ouest. Ce fut pour Fili la première fois qu'il croisa le fer avec un adversaire réel. Bien que ses pairs fussent restés particulièrement vigilants durant leur affrontement, il s'en sortit sans dommage, et n'hésita pas à donner le coup fatal à cette abomination du Mordor.  
Il fit la fierté des siens, et le seul regret du jeune nain fut que son frère cadet ne soit pas présent pour partager cet instant avec lui. Il se promit, alors, de lui raconter tout dans les moindres détails à leur retour, espérant avec impatience le jour ou ils partageraient leurs aventures ensemble.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi Bree, la route de l'Est se fit moins sûre, néanmoins, Thorin insista pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'au village qui se trouvait prêt du fleuve Mitheirhel, où les Hommes lui faisaient souvent d'importantes commandes d'armes du meilleur acier, et achetaient tout son stock restant, sans même discuter le prix.  
Cette fois ne fit pas exception. C'est pleinement satisfait de leur périple qu'ils décidèrent de faire demi-tour pour rentrer vers Khazad-Bizar, Nali et Thorin plus riche qu'au départ, Fili la tête pleine de choses fabuleuses à raconter à Kili qui se languissait sans doute de son retour.  
Ils firent une halte non loin de la ville afin de manger au calme, préférant les grands espaces aux tavernes sales et bondées de gens souvent trop curieux et peu fréquentables. Quand Thorin voyageait seul, il n'avait cure de ce genre de personnage, mais aujourd'hui, il avait avec lui son précieux héritier et sa fille, qu'il désirait protéger de manière farouche, bien qu'il sut qu'elle était capable de se défendre seule, et plus encore.  
Cette dernière lui assurait que seul un fou s'en prendrait à une elfe portant les tuniques d'éclaireurs de Vert-Bois, mais ce dernier restait méfiant, préférant silencieusement la prudence, en évitant au maximum la compagnie de Hommes en dehors des affaires.

Alors que Fili et Nali discutaient calmement à l'ombre des arbres pour fuir les heures les plus chaudes d'un après-midi d'été, Balin et Thorin entraînèrent Niphredil un peu à l'écart, la mine grave. Ils s'assirent sous un chêne, et plus sérieux que jamais, Balin commença :  
-Niphredil, avec Thorin, nous avons mûrement réfléchi à toutes les façons possibles dont nous pourrions reprendre Erebor sans... Sans commettre les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois... Et... Nous... Nous sommes venus à la conclusion que seul toi pouvais le faire...

Niphredil ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela, mais Balin lui fit le geste de se taire et poursuivit son explication d'une voix peu assurée. Ce plan était dangereux, il le savait, tout comme Thorin. Mais il pouvait réussir. Réussir et libérer Erebor, rendant aux nains leurs terres natales :  
-Nulles armes, nulles flèches ne peuvent percer le cuir d'un dragon, hormis les arque-lances naines et leurs flèches noires. Jadis... Jadis, Girion, seigneur de Dale, prétendit déloger l'une des écailles du flanc de la bête... À cet endroit, comme aux niveaux de ses yeux, le dragon est vulnérable...Un simple coup de lance, et s'en est fini de Smaug le Terrible.

Niphredil déglutit péniblement et souffla : c'est de la folie... Vous voulez que j'aille tuer un dragon... Une armée n'en viendrait pas à bout !

-Une armée échouerait, oui, déclara Thorin en évitant son regard, honteux de demander à sa douce fille de prendre un tel risque, et ils se feraient massacrer avant même d'atteindre les portes de la montagne. Mais un elfe seul, est silencieux et discret. Toi, tu pourrais franchir les décombres sans faire le moindre bruit, et tuer la bête dans son sommeil...

-Ce serait une mort bien trop douce pour ce monstre, déclara Balin, mais si tu y parvenais Niphredil... Si tu pouvais tuer le dragon qui dort sur nos richesses... Tu libérerais Erebor, tu épargnerais de nombreuses vies. Nous ne savons pas comment, ni quand cela arrivera, mais si Smaug ne meurt pas, il finira par ressortir de sa caverne un jour, pour faire d'autres victimes...

Niphredil médita quelques instants sur les mots des deux nains, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Un jour, Smaug souhaiterait acquérir plus de richesse encore, car la cupidité du dragon est insatiable, et il n'était qu'à un battement d'aile d'un royaume bien plus riche que ce que les nains pouvaient soupçonner.  
Sous le refuge de Mirkwood dormait un trésor immense. Mithril et émeraudes étaient les préférés du roi entre toutes, mais bien d'autres métaux et pierres précieuses se trouvaient enfouis dans un lieu connu seulement par le roi et le prince.  
Beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était qu'une légende, car en dehors des dunedains, aucun Hommes ne franchis jamais la porte du refuge sylvestre. Mais le dragon, lui, serait attiré par la rumeur, et ensuite, l'odeur de l'or le pousserait à passer à l'attaque. Niphredil ne doutait pas de l'étendu des richesses des Sindar. Elle avait trop souvent vu Thranduil revenir de nulle part en lui présentant de magnifiques bijoux, toujours différents au fil des jours, arguant que de telles choses n'avaient rien à faire dans des coffres sombres.

-J'essayerai, soupira-t-elle enfin après réflexion. Pour rendre Erebor à son peuple, et pour protéger l'Est de la cupidité de Smaug... Puisse les Valar me venir en aide...

Thorin lui accorda un sourire lumineux, et il ébouriffa sa crinière rousse en déclara :  
-Ma chère Niphredil, ton courage est digne de louanges. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas un ingrat, et je serais ravie de t'offrir les gemmes d'Ery...

Niphredil le fit taire d'un geste et se leva, les yeux perdus vers les plaines derrière l'héritier nain. Ce dernier se retourna et vit un éclat doré au loin, et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

-Deux cavaliers, souffla Niphredil. Ils nous ont vus, et se dirigent vers nous.

-Est-ce ami, ou ennemi ? Demanda Balin en se levant à son tour.

-Des elfes très certainement, dit-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, ils nous ont vus de bien trop loin pour tout autre race... Le seigneur à une armure qui est blanche et or, je n'ai jamais vu pareille chose à Vert-Bois... Je ne connais pas son visage, ni celui de son compagnon de route.

Thorin s'était raidi en entendant la race des deux cavaliers, jetant un regard anxieux à Niphredil, cherchant silencieusement un moyen de fuir. Hélas, il n'en trouva aucun qui n'aurait pas paru suspect et ne put qu'attendre en priant que les voyageurs passent leur route sans encombre. Les deux cavaliers ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre les nains, laissant ces derniers sans voix. Jamais aucun n'avait vu d'armure aussi richement décorée que celle que portait le seigneur elfe devant eux, parée de soierie blanche, d'or et de mithril. Son visage était beau et empreint de sagesse, alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'une curiosité joyeuse, encadrés de longs cheveux blonds dorés. L'elfe qui se tenait à côté de lui avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres qui semblaient bien moins assurés que celui qui était sans nul doute, son seigneur.

\- _Mae govannen, rohir roquen, Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo !_ Salutation, cavaliers, une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre, déclara Niphredil en s'inclinant profondément devant les deux elfes, dans un sindarin hésitant.  
Elle n'avait pas pratiqué cette langue à l'oral depuis un trop grand nombre d'années et tous les livres qu'elle avait pu lire sur le sujet n'était pas une arme adéquate pour venir à bout de son accent qui avait tant fait rire Legolas.

Les nains eux, s'étaient tous regroupés prêt de l'elfine et ne bougèrent pas, se contentant d'incliner la tête en silence. Fili fut le plus expansif de tous et ne cacha pas sa surprise, car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des elfes en dehors de Niphredil. Si cette dernière les avaient toujours décrit comme grands et d'une beauté déconcertante, il dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Néanmoins, les elfes ne tinrent pas compte du comportement réservé des nains, et c'est tout juste s'ils leur accordèrent un regard. L'elfe blond démonta, imité par son compagnon de route. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui était cette elfine, mais elle était courtoise, et il fallait lui répondre en s'inclinant :

\- _Mae govannen,__wendë, arma taurëo ! __Iston le ? _Salutation jeune fille, rayon solaire de la forêt ! Je vous connais ?

-Nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer, répondit poliment Niphredil en langue commune, je me nomme Niphredil, et voici Thorin, fils de Thrain, et Dwalin fils de Fundin.  
Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien à ce sujet, et le blond se présenta avec un geste de la main :  
-Je suis Glorfindel, d'Imladris, et voici Lindir, intendant de la dernière maison simple de l'Ouest.

-Nous devons reprendre la route Niphredil, déclara lourdement Thorin, pressé de partir le plus loin possible. Fili, Nali, les poneys.

-L'on m'a conté bien des merveilles à propos d'Imladris, déclara Niphredil, et un jour prochain, je serais ravie de venir les contempler par moi-même. A présent, mes seigneurs, si vous le permettez, nous avons encore une longue route à faire pour rentrer chez nous.

-Cela est certain, déclara Glorfindel alors que son sourire mourut. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne direction, demoiselle Niphredil. Vert-Bois se trouve à l'Est.

-Nous rentrons dans les montagnes bleues, seigneurs, dit Balin, mal à l'aise, craignant ce qui allait venir. Le regard que les deux elfes échangeaient ne lui avait pas échappé quand Niphredil s'était présentée, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

En un éclair, Glorfindel saisit le poignet de l'elfine et déclara doucement :  
-Le seigneur Thranduil a envoyé une lettre à l'ensemble des royaumes humains et elfes... Il vous y décrivait très précisément, en déclarant que vous aviez disparu dans les régions Est il y a de cela environ sept ans... Il a ordonné que quiconque croise votre route vous ramène en lieu sûr, et l'avertisse immédiatement. Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie, demoiselle, la dernière elleth qui a disparu à l'Est n'a pas eu autant de chance que vous...

Niphredil l'écouta, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous l'incrédulité, et elle bégaya :  
-Ce... Cela n'a pas de sens... Je... J'ai écrit à Vert-Bois pour leur dire que je partais vers l'Ouest il y a des années... Cela n'a aucun sens...

-Nous tirerons cette histoire au clair dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond, insista-t-il en raffermissant sa poigne. Nous nous sommes engagés à répondre aux attentes du Grand Roi des Elfes vous concernant, par conséquent je ne peux vous laissez repartir.

-Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de kidnapper ma fille, dit rudement Thorin en dégainant son épée, prêt à en découdre. Nous ne vous laisserons pas la traîner de force jusqu'à un roi cruel !

Niphredil lui jeta un regard qui se voulait apaisant. Avant que les autres ne puissent dégainer à leur tour, elle posa sa main sur la lame de l'épée de son tuteur et dit doucement :

-Il n'est pas question de cela, mon cher père. Trop d'années ont passé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu mes parents des bois, alors que pourtant, nous avons tant à nous dire... Hélas, seigneur Glorfindel, je ne peux abandonner ma compagnie... Les routes sont dangereuses, une épée de moins peut être fatale à des voyageurs. Je vous fais la promesse, Glorfindel, que je reviendrais une fois qu'ils seront à l'abri. Je ne suis désireuse ni de vous mettre dans l'embarras, ni de fuir mes pairs comme une vulgaire criminelle.

Le seigneur blond inclina la tête et déclara à son compagnon de route :  
-Lindir vous accompagnera, Thorin fils de Thrain, ainsi que votre compagnie jusqu'à une route moins risquée. Bien qu'il ne soit pas guerrier de métier, son bras est sûr et son courage avéré. Demoiselle Niphredil, vous viendrez avec moi, je vous protégerez personnellement sur ces routes, car je souffrirais qu'il vous arrive le moindre mal, alors qu'il est en mon pouvoir de l'éviter.

-C'est honteux ! Tonna Balin. Elle vous a donné sa parole, la mettriez-vous en doute !? Nous ne voulons pas d'un autre elfe à nos côtés, c'est celle-ci qui s'est engagée à nous protéger !

-Absolument pas, déclara Lindir avec ferveur, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois, mais nous n'avons guère confiance dans les routes, et si la demoiselle part avec vous, elle reviendra donc seule, sans protection. Ce serait folie pour une elfine, même si elle manie les armes avec le plus grand talent.

Niphredil soupira et posa un genou à terre, étreignant Thorin elle lui murmura en Khuzdul :  
**-Je rentrerais dès que cette histoire sera tirée au clair, je te le promets. Nous reparlerons d'Erebor à ce moment-là.**

**-Non**, gronda Thorin dans sa langue natale, **nous pouvons lutter contre eux ! Nous avons le nombre, je ne laisserais nul seigneur aux oreilles pointus s'interposer entre nous !**

**-Père**, souffla-t-elle en cherchant à tempérer ses ardeurs guerrières. **Je choisi librement de suivre Glorfindel et souffrirais que tu t'y opposes. Accepte la présence de cet ellon, rentre en paix dans notre refuge.**

Il aurait voulu laisser éclater sa colère, la forcer à les suivre, mais une telle entreprise serait vaine... Quand bien même aujourd'hui, il parviendrait à lui imposer sa volonté, et à mettre en déroute les deux ellons, combien viendrais demain frapper à la porte de Kazad Bizar ?

_Nous risquons de vite découvrir si Daïn a été sage d'agir comme il l'a fait._

-Tu as promis de revenir vite, alors tiens parole, dit-il en lui cachant ses émotions, malgré ces mains tremblaient de colère et de frustration.

Elle salua également Balin et Nali, mais quand elle vit la moue boudeuse de Fili, elle lui demanda :  
-Que se passe-t-il mon cher neveu ?

**-Tu nous abandonnes ! Pourquoi pars-tu ? Ils ne sont que deux, nous pourrions leur tenir tête, et nous rentrerions ensemble à la maison !**

**-Les choses ne sont pas si simples Fili,** tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer. **Nous n'avons pas de raison de nous affronter ici, et maintenant. Le marché que l'on nous propose** **est** **honnête, et je dois régler ce malentendu avec Thranduil rapidement. Ce Lindir m'a l'air d'une bonne personne, et s'il se passe quelque chose, je suis sûre qu'il vous protégera comme il se doit.**

-Mère dit que tu fais trop confiance aux elfes, et que c'est pour cela que tu as toutes ces cicatrices ! S'indigna-t-il dans un éclat de voix en langue commune, faisant sursauter les deux autres elfes qui froncèrent les sourcils.

-Fili ! S'offusqua Nali, soit respectueux avec ta tante, et présente immédiatement tes excuses !

Niphredil accorda un dernier regard triste à son neveu, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de bondir sur son cheval pour se placer aux côtés de Glorfindel et déclara :  
-J'enverrai un corbeau dès mon arrivé pour que l'on envoi du monde à votre rencontre. Soyez prudent.

-Prends soins de toi, et reviens nous vite, déclara Thorin en inclinant la tête avant de monter sur son poney laineux, la mine défaite, plus anxieux que jamais, craignant qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

Elle partit en jetant un dernier regard douloureux derrière elle, et s'élança au galop aux côtés de son nouveau compagnon de route avec un soupir triste.  
Ils restèrent longtemps sans rien dire, puis enfin, Glorfindel déclara :  
-Vos amis sont en sécurité, soyez-en certaine... Thranduil disait que vous seriez sans doute avec des nains, mais j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir en si bonne relation avec eux, ou même voir un jour une elfe parler Kuzdhul avec plus d'aisance que sa langue natale.

-C'est une longue histoire, sourit Niphredil, je vous la conterais à notre arrivée.

-J'avoue être curieux, et je pense qu'elle intéressera également le seigneur Elrond.

-Elrond, répéta-t-elle en fouillant dans sa mémoire, le roi des Noldor ?

-Elrond ne porte pas le titre de roi, expliqua patiemment l'ellon blond. Il a renoncé à prendre ce titre, le trouvant illégitime suite à la guerre de la dernière alliance... Gil Galad, dont il fut jadis le Herault, fut le dernier roi Noldo. Néanmoins, il est incontestablement le seigneur de ce clan en terre du Milieu.

-Un acte noble et plein d'humilité, déclara Niphredil. Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire.

-Vous aurez le temps d'apprendre notre histoire durant votre séjour à Imladris, jeune elfine. La bibliothèque de la cité est ouverte à tous ceux qui ont soif de savoir et elle fait la fierté de son seigneur qui la complète du mieux possible depuis toujours.

-Je doute de pouvoir parcourir librement votre cité... Soupira-t-elle.

-Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Glorfindel, vous n'êtes pas prisonnière ! Vous êtes notre invitée, sous la protection de notre seigneur, et celle du seigneur Thranduil. D'ici moins d'une semaine, les représentants de Vert-bois viendront pour tenir le conseil qui a lieu chaque année Valar. C'est un heureux hasard, qui vous permettra de tenir votre promesse, de rentrer promptement auprès de vos amis.

_Une semaine_, songea Niphredil avec un sourire, alors que l'appréhension laissait place à l'impatience de revoir ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué, et qui finalement, ne semblaient pas l'avoir oublié.

Les deux elfes arrivèrent à Imladris alors que le ciel d'été était d'un noir d'encre et où perçait les étoiles d'une lumière blanche forte et douce. L'air était encore chaud et doux, la musique des grillons ne faisait qu'accentuer le coté enchanteur de la vallée cachée que Niphredil contemplait pour la première fois avec un regard émerveillé.  
De nombreux elfes vinrent saluer leur arrivé et s'étonnèrent de voir Niphredil aux côtés de Glorfindel et non Lindir. Cette dernière s'étonna de les entendre murmurer dans un langage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu, se disant que ce devait sans doute être du Quenya. Une langue peu aimé par les sindar, mais fort voisine dans son vocabulaire et sa grammaire.  
Elle imita Glorfindel qui démonta de cheval et vit les elfes prendre son cheval alors qu'un d'entre eux se détacha des autres. C'était un grand ellon au visage qui reflétait la sagesse, le front ceint d'une tiare de mithril délicate. Comme la plupart des elfes présents, il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui reposaient librement sur ses épaules. Il inclina la tête en sa direction et déclara en sindarin :

-Glorfindel, mon ami, je vois que tu as préféré la compagnie d'une noble demoiselle à celle de notre intendant.

-Elrond, je te présente Niphredil, l'elfine perdue de Vert-Bois. Demoiselle, voici le seigneur de ses lieux.

-_Mae Govanen, hîr Elrond,_ _Ná Valar veria Noss nes,_ salutation, seigneur Elrond. Puisse les Valar protéger votre maison, dit-elle en s'inclinant avec respect.

-Soyez la bienvenue, _wen _Niphredil, déclara Elrond avec un sourire bienveillant. Nous nous réjouissons de vous voir saine et sauve, je vais de ce pas annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre roi. Ma fille, peux-tu guider notre invitée pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir à son aise ?

-Avec plaisir, fit une gracieuse elleth à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux aussi bleu que ceux de son père, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Niphredil suivit la princesse elfe dans un dédale de couloirs bordés d'arcades finement sculptées et ouvertes, qui lui permettait de poursuivre sa contemplation des lieux. La cité était réellement époustouflante, construite à flanc de montagne, bordée d'une multitude de jardins et de cours d'eau qui serpentaient entre les bâtiments à l'architecture délicate et élancée. La dernière maison simple ressemblait vraiment au paradis et la sérénité de l'endroit n'égalait que celle de ses habitants, dont Niphredil se surprit à être déjà tenté de leur faire confiance.

-C'est... Une cité réellement magnifique, souffla Niphredil, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

-Je vous remercie, fit Arwen avec un sourire, il est vrai qu'il fait bon vivre ici. Sachez Niphredil que cette cité a été battit par mon père pour tous ceux qui ont besoin d'un refuge, et que vous pourrez rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira.

-Votre offre est généreuse, dame Arwen, mais d'importantes affaires m'appellent, aussi, devrais-je partir dès que le roi Thranduil le permettra.

-Je comprends, dit la brune, avant de demander avec une pointe de curiosité, je n'ai pas entendu à quelle maison de Vert-Bois vous apparteniez.

-À aucune, déclara Niphredil, avant d'ajouter en voyant le regard surpris de l'elleth à ses côtés, j'ai grandi hors de Vert-Bois, mon père adoptif n'appartient pas au peuple sindar.

-J'espère que vous me raconterez cela tout à l'heure ! Pour le moment poursuivit-elle en s'immobilisant devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit sur une coquette chambre, je vous laisse vous rafraîchir, un de mes frères viendra vous chercher pour que vous puissiez dîner avec nous.

Niphredil se retrouva seule, et tout en observant la chambre autour d'elle, songea que les manières de ce clan étaient bien différentes de celle des sindar. Il semblait bien plus doux, et plus, avenant avec les étrangers qui passent la porte de leur demeure qu'ils disaient ouverte à tous.  
Elle se hâta de se rafraîchir et enfila une robe bleue assez simple, mais principalement choisi car qu'elle était la moins échancrée entre toutes celles qui étaient dans son armoire, bien qu'elle laissât entrevoir les cicatrices de son épaule gauche qui perduraient malgré les années.  
Elle risqua quelques pas en dehors de sa chambre, curieuse de cette ville si atypique dont elle n'avait que vaguement entendu parler, notamment par les dunedains.

Au bout d'une des coursives, elle rencontra un ellon à la longue chevelure brune qui ressemblait au seigneur des lieux, il poussa une exclamation joyeuse en la voyant et se dirigea vers elle en s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

-_Suilad, wen Niphredil, hendilla ilca ilmallo ! _Salutation Niphredil, Ton regard rayonne de la lumière des étoiles_ ! Eneth nîn Elladan Elrondion,_ je me nomme Elladan, fils d'Elrond.

-_Mae Govanen, Elladan_, _Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo,_ répondit-elle la main sur le cœur en s'inclinant, comme il était d'usage, surprise de voir le prince la complimenter de la sorte, je suis sortie de ma chambre pour regarder les étoiles...

-Le dîner va bientôt commencer. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, dit-il en lui offrant son bras, vous aurez tout le temps de contempler les cieux plus tard, car les étoiles ne cessent jamais de briller au-dessus d'Imladris.

Suite à ces étranges paroles, il la mena jusqu'à une vaste salle où un dôme sculpté était soutenu par le même type de piliers que ceux qui soutenaient le toit des coursives. Là, à la grande surprise de Niphredil, sa réplique exacte les rejoignit pour les saluer. Cette dernière, qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré de jumeaux par le passé, fit un pas en arrière et s'exclama :  
-Par les Valar, quelle est cette magie ?

Elrohir se fendit d'un immense sourire et s'exclama : tu as vu mon frère, les elfines me trouve magique ! Que dis-tu de cela ?

-Quand elle te verra après quelques coupes de vin dans le nez, je pense qu'elle changera vite d'avis ! Dit-il en lui administrant une bourrade amicale dans le dos avant d'ajouter à l'intention de l'elfine rousse : il tient l'alcool comme une fillette, si bien qu'il est la risée des nobles sindar qui nous rendent visite !

Glorfindel arriva derrière Niphredil et déclara :  
-Ne faites pas attention à eux, ils adorent faire leur numéro... Ce sont Elladan et Elrohir, les fils jumeaux d'Elrond. Ils sont nés ainsi, quasiment identique sur le plan physique, et tout aussi stupide l'un que l'autre !

-Hey ! Firent en cœurs les deux frères, tu es injuste avec nous ! On t'a déjà sauvé la mise au combat, je te rappelle !

-Mes frères, il suffit, déclara Arwen en passant par-là, alors que Glorfindel levait les yeux au ciel avec un soupir, père nous attend.

Niphredil avait regardé la scène avec étonnement, et aussi une pointe d'amusement, songeant à Fili et Kili, se disant qu'il se pourrait bien qu'ils ne deviennent pas si différents des elfes qui se tenaient devant-elle.  
Durant le dîner, elle fut assise à la table d'Elrond et de ses proches, ou elle fut également invitée à leur raconter son histoire qui avait attiré leur curiosité. Ne parlant que brièvement de son enfance auprès de Thorin, puis de sa rencontre avec les elfes de Vert-Bois comme 'une aide précieuse contre un groupe d'orque', tout en éludant la quête de Thrain, et sa mésaventure avec Heledir, pour ne tirer qu'un portrait incomplet de son séjour aux Monts de Fer. Si elle fut persuadée que le seigneur devina qu'elle avait caché bien des choses, il n'en dit rien, et tous l'écoutèrent avec attention, posant parfois quelques questions quand l'étonnement s'affichait sur leurs visages.

-Il apparaît, en effet, très possible que Thranduil se soit alarmé suite à un malentendu ou à un corbeau perdu, conclu Elrohir avec sérieux.

-Cela ne lui ressemble guère, déclara Glorfindel. Néanmoins, Daïn et Thranduil s'asticotent mutuellement depuis des années, dès qu'un prétexte se présente. Je ne serais pas étonné que le nain ait envoyé quelque courrier ambiguë pour tourmenter notre royal ami et lui faire redouter un danger pour notre hôte.

-Ces deux la finiront par déclencher une guerre, soupira Elrond. Enfin, Niphredil, puis ce que vos pas vous ont menés jusqu'à notre cité, profitez-en pour la découvrir. L'arrivée de nos parents sylvestres n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

-Je serais enchanté de vous guider à travers notre vallée, déclara Arwen de sa voix chantante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi grande que Vert-Bois, elle regorge de merveilles cachées !

Il en fut ainsi, car Nphredil n'avait le cœur de quitté en hâte cette mystérieuse cité et ses occupants si joviaux.  
Le lendemain, la princesse noldo et Niphredil passèrent la journée ensemble, riant et discutant en parcourant les coursives et les jardins de la vallée cachée comme si elles se connaissait depuis toujours. L'elfine était heureuse d'avoir enfin la compagnie d'une demoiselle autre que sa tante, car parfois, son milieu de nain et de guerriers pesait sur son enthousiasme et plus d'une fois, elle regrettait l'absence de Tauriel.  
Or, Arwen était bien différente de la capitaine de la garde du refuge sylvestre, car bien plus douce et féminine sur bien des aspects, apparemment peu attirée par le maniement des armes, bien qu'elle assura que son père lui avait appris l'art des épées, afin qu'elle soit capable de se défendre en toute situation.  
Cette dernière lui révéla également que cela ne faisait en vérité que trois cent ans que les elfes sindar étaient parti vivre sous terre. Qu'avant, ils vivaient dans une cité semblable à celle de la Lorien, nichée prêt des montagnes de Vert-Bois et proche de la vieille route de la forêt qui fut construite en alliance avec les nains. Niphredil rougit en découvrant qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien su durant son séjour là-bas et comme si Arwen devina ses pensées, elle déclara :  
-Ceux de Vert-bois parlent peu de cette histoire, car la vie sous la lumière des étoiles leur manque terriblement. Bien que la décision fût difficile, Thranduil fit néanmoins le bon choix, car en résistant à l'ombre de Dol Guldur, nombreux furent ceux qui périrent dans la peur et la souffrance. Père avait offert de les accueillir ici, mais je crois que le roi préférait mourir, que d'abandonner la terre de son père, feu le roi Oropher.

-J'aurais tant aimé voir la forêt dont me parlait Thranduil comme d'une merveille, déclara Niphredil songeuse, et voir ces maisons perchées briller sous le ciel, bien loin des profondeurs de la terre...

Arwen rit et déclara :  
-C'est si rare de voir une si jeune elfine parler du Grand Roi des Elfes comme d'un ami ! La plupart d'entre elles ne parviennent pas à seulement soutenir son regard ! Je ne les en blâme pas, ses yeux semblent pouvoir percer votre âme en un instant et il est bien rare de le voir sourire, ou d'entendre son rire.

-Je te l'accorde, répondit Niphredil en se raidissant légèrement avant de détourner le sujet, mais malgré tout, c'est quelqu'un qui aime les festivités, et celles qu'il donne sont somptueuses ! Je n'ai vu qu'une fois célébrer Mereth em gilith à Vert-Bois, mais je vois encore les fusées de feu qui éclairaient le ciel quand je ferme les yeux.

Arwen lui assura que la fête que donnerait son père pour accueillir les sindar serait d'une grande beauté, s'enthousiasmant de pouvoir rire et danser toute la nuit.  
Les jours suivants furent assez similaires par leur caractère insouciant, et les enfants du seigneur, visiblement sincèrement ravi de pouvoir faire découvrir leur royaume, l'emmenèrent à cheval explorer la vallée légèrement en contrebas, tout autant que les hauteurs qui offraient une vue imprenable sur la plaine de Rhudaur. Elle découvrit avec une pointe de désarroi que les noldor ne chassaient pas, et qu'ils ne mangeaient pour ainsi dire pas de viande, trouvant trop barbare de mettre à mort les animaux qui vivaient dans la forêt voisine. Dans les coutumes de ce clan, elle découvrit également que leur politesse n'était pas timide. Il était d'usage de faire des compliments expressifs aux elfines, et que c'était une vraie marque de respect, bien qu'elle trouva cela parfois déroutant, et sa surprise fit rire, à de nombreuses reprises, les jumeaux, mais aussi les autres ellons qui croisaient sa route.

Quand Niphredil n'était pas aux côtés des noldor, elle passait des heures à lire dans la bibliothèque de la maison royale, parcourant les rayonnages avec avidités et émerveillement.

Le lieu dédié au savoir était immense, et regorgeait de millier de livres sur tous les sujets imaginables. Si l'elfine commença par se renseigner sur l'histoire des noldor, elle se dirigea ensuite vers un tout autre registre : celui des dragons.

Elle ne trouva que deux ouvrages à ce sujet et passa une nuit entière allongée dans un jardin, à en feuilleter un qui s'intitulait «_ les créatures de Morgoth _», gardant le « _récit et index des créatures du Nord _» pour une autre fois. Glacé d'effroi en lisant la description d'Ancalagon le Noir, elle n'entendit pas Glorfindel s'approcher, et sursauta quand elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard bleuté.

-Hé bien jeune fille, suis-je si terrifiant que cela ? Puis il posa les yeux sur la gravure du dragon aux écailles noires et dit, à moins que ce soit vos lectures qui vous rendent nerveuse.

-Pardonnez-moi, seigneur Glorfindel... Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

-Juste Glorfindel, déclara ce dernier avant de désigner un coussin prêt d'elle, puis-je ?

-Je vous en prie, dit-elle en se redressant pour rajuster sa tenue. L'ellon prit place et passa ses doigts sur la gravure du dragon, une expression étrange sur le visage avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui pousse une elfine à de si sombres lectures au cœur de la nuit ?

-Je réalisais que je ne savais rien de notre ennemi... Je ne sais rien du mal, ni de ce qui nous menace, et je m'en sens stupide, car si demain un malheur arrivait, je ne saurais pas quoi faire... Je ne cherche que le moyen de protéger ceux qui me sont cher...

-Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour de telles inquiétudes, murmura Glorfindel en repoussant une mèche d'or rebelle. Sachez qu'on ne sait jamais quoi faire, dans une telle situation, la peur, l'horreur de la bataille étreint votre cœur, vous n'êtes plus capable de penser. Vous agissez juste en réponse à l'instant, en priant pour que cela cesse au plus vite, et que les vôtres soient en sûreté.

En cet instant, Niphredil eut l'impression de voir le poids des âges peser sur les traits de cet elfe éternellement souriant, et elle tourna nerveusement quelques pages du livre sans les regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'une inscription attire son attention, et qu'elle lut à voix haute :  
\- L'affrontement du grand Balrog de Morgoth et de Glorfindel, capitaine de Gondolin...

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et offrit un regard choqué à l'elfe qui lui prit délicatement le livre des mains et le referma :  
-Un récit bien ennuyeux, je n'ai jamais été très talentueux avec une plume, mais Elrond a insisté pour qu'il y est trace de cette histoire.

-Il est vrai que malgré les années, tu persistes à écrire comme un cochon, mon ami, fit la délicate voix rieuse d'Elrond en s'approchant, avant de dire avec un sourire : moi qui désespérais de voir ce lieu se déserter, je vois qu'en vérité, le monde s'y presse de nuit.

-Votre bibliothèque a de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie plus d'une cité, maître Elrond.

-J'ai mis des années à pouvoir constituer ce temple d'histoire et de savoir, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté, le plus dur est d'obtenir le témoignage de nos guerriers... Je te cherchais Niphredil, la suite du roi Thranduil sera là demain après-midi. Tu devrais aller prendre du repos, car demain matin, il y aura bien des choses à faire.

Le visage de Niphredil se fendit en un large sourire et elle bondit de ses coussins pour remercier Elrond, avant de disparaître dans le dédale de couloirs d'Imladris.

Glorfindel la suivit du regard avec étonnement avant de se lever à son tour, une expression douce sur le visage :  
-Voilà une elfine bien singulière. Elle me fait penser à vos fils durant leurs jeunes années à vouloir combattre chimère et dragons chaque nuit.

-Espérons que ce ne soit que des rêves d'enfant, déclara Elrond, plus soucieux que son ami, j'aurais préféré que comme mes fils, elle songe à de tels exploits quand il n'y avait nulle menace sur ce monde, et que comme eux, ce ne soit que des secrets d'enfant qu'elle tente de nous dissimuler. Hélas, je crains que cela ne soit bien plus grave...

.  
Le matin ne tarda pas à éclairer le ciel d'Imladris éternellement étoilé, et peu après les premières lueurs, Arwen entra en trombe dans les appartements de Niphredil, se fichant de la bienséance. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé dans leur hôte, une amie avec qui rire, car ses amies étaient en ce moment toutes en Lorien et ce, depuis trop longtemps à son goût, la laissant seule, avec bien moins de visiteurs qu'il n'y en eut jadis, pour leur apporter les nouvelles du monde.

Elle ouvrit grand les rideaux en éclairant la pièce, et les rayons du soleil déjà chauds vinrent éclairer la chevelure rousse de l'elfine qui enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour fuir la lumière du jour.

-Debout, la marmotte ! Nos hôtes ne vont pas tarder, c'est le grand jour !

-Ils seront là dans des heures, déclara la voix étouffée de Niphredil, laisse-moi dormir...

-Certainement pas ! S'exclama Arwen, d'humeur radieuse, tu ne vas pas accueillir le roi Thranduil en chemise de nuit, l'empreinte de l'oreiller sur le visage !

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il me voit ainsi, marmonna-t-elle en tirant les couvertures sur sa tête pour fuir un peu plus la lumière du jour.

-Que dis-tu ? S'étonna Arwen en s'asseyant sur le lit de l'elfine en essayant de lui tirer ses couvertures.

-Rien, rien, se reprit Niphredil. Si elle avait raconté comment Legolas lui avait sauver la vie, elle s'était bien gardé de dire qu'elle fut pendant des mois la servante de Thranduil, partageant son quotidien tout ce temps. Elle se souvenait que trop, de toutes les fois où ses amis lui avaient dit que les elfes Noldor étaient prudes, et donc empreint à voir le vice partout chez leurs parents des bois.

Les exclamations enjouées d'Arwen avaient fini par attirer l'attention d'Elladan, qui entra à pas de loup dans la chambre de Niphredil, faisant signe à sa sœur de ne rien laisser deviner de sa présence.

-Décide-toi, ou alors j'emploierais la manière forte ! Averti Arwen, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! S'exclama l'elfine du fin fond de son lit d'une voix joueuse et pleine de défit, ignorant tout de la présence d'Elladan.

Arwen tira les couvertures d'un geste plus fort que les précédents, dévoila un des bras de Niphredil qu'Elladan empoigna d'un geste vif, forçant cette dernière à se lever avec une expression victorieuse.

-Bonjour bonjour Princesse ! S'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire taquin, moi qui croyait les sindar matinaux.

-Je suis restée tardivement dans la bibliothèque avec Glorfindel hier, marmonna-t-elle en guise d'excuse en rajustant sa chemise de nuit blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds.

Elladan lui accorda un sourire amusé, puis prit une expression faussement choqué et déclara :  
-Demoiselle Niphredil, Glorfindel est un ellon marié !  
Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant le sous-entendu du prince et se détourna pour masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues :

\- Ne soit pas stupide, _ernil nin,_ mon prince.

-Je ne suis pas prince, rit-il, et quand je vois la tête que tire Legolas au quotidien, je n'en suis que plus content ! Parfois, je me demande si son père ne lui fait pas boire de bol de pue de vieille chaque matin !

-Elladan ! S'offusqua Arwen en tentant d'étouffer un rire.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas, je lui ai déjà dit la dernière fois qu'il est venu ! Je lui avais même proposé de rester un peu avec nous, loin des humeurs sinistres de Thranduil, dit-il avec un geste d'impuissance, mais, comme tu le sais, il a refusé. « J'ai d'importantes choses à rapporter à mon père. J'ai fait une étrange rencontre sur ma route» fit le noldo en essayant d'imiter la voix du prince elfe.

Niphredil lui accorda un rire amusé, appréciant la façon dont cet ellon se permettait de dire ce qu'il pensait, tout en maquillant cela avec un trait d'humour pour adoucir le propos, qui était le plus souvent vrai.  
Legolas, malgré son sourire, semblait bien souvent triste, et malgré sa grande affection pour ses amis, ne confiait jamais les ombres de son cœur.  
Chassant ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau en déclarant :

-Bien, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, je vais aller m'apprêter. J'ai cru comprendre que la chemise de nuit n'était pas une tenue appréciée pour ce genre d'événement.

Arwen s'approcha d'elle et déposa une robe verte et blanche dans ses mains, mais son regard s'arrêta sur une citatrice blanchie par le temps sur le bras de sa cadette, et c'est seulement là qu'elle remarqua toutes les autres.

-Niphredil, tes bras... dit-elle en devenant livide.

-Oh, fit cette dernière, qui avait totalement oublié ces vestiges d'un passé douloureux, car les nains n'étaient guère du genre à se choquer de quelques cicatrices, désolé, un souvenir des orques.

Niphredil fit mine de disparaître, mais Arwen la retint, et son frère qui l'avait rejoint, son visage devenu subitement sérieux :

-Tu devrais les montrer à père, il est le meilleur guérisseur de la terre du milieu...

-Il est inutile de le déranger pour si peu, déclina Niphredil. Ce ne sont que des cicatrices, guéries depuis bien longtemps. Elles ne sont guère de la première élégance, mais elles ne me font plus mal.

Niphredil disparut sur ces mots, laissant les noldor perplexes, et bien qu'Elladan voulut insister, Arwen l'en empêcha et le pressa hors de la chambre en lui intimant un « plus tard mon frère ». 

L'elfine ne reparut qu'en début d'après-midi aux portes de la cité, comme on lui avait demandé. Elle vit avec étonnement qu'une foule s'était rassemblée pour l'occasion, alors que dans la cité s'activait encore nombres de gens pour les derniers préparatifs. Elle avait entendu dire que si Vert-Bois arrivait aujourd'hui, d'ici un ou deux jours, ce serait le tour de ceux de la Lorien, que les trois souverains elfes ne s'étaient pas retrouvés depuis la mort de la reine Meliana. Un événement exceptionnel, qui mettait la cité si calme, il y a encore quelque jours, en ébullition.

Mais les elfes de Lothlorien n'étaient pas au cœur des préoccupations de Niphredil, qui avait nerveusement revêtu la robe aux couleurs de Vert-Bois, mais avait tressé ses cheveux à la mode naine, regrettant juste de ne pas avoir emporté avec elle les perles de Thranduil.  
L'ellon occupait ses pensées, alors que pourtant, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre en le retrouvant.  
Elle imaginait Wilwarin, Amdir et Legolas souriant, Gondren impassible. Elle espérait que Naur ne lui en voudrait pas, mais Thranduil... Non elle ne savait ni à quoi s'attendre de lui.  
_Que dira-t-il, _songea-t-elle, _après tant d'années ? Sera-t-il furieux ? Indifférent ? Furieux, sans aucun doute..._

L'expression sévère de Niphredil, qui ne lui était pas coutumière, étonna Arwen qui posa sur son bras une main rassurante :  
-Tout va bien se passer. Si tu as peur de la colère du roi, quelqu'un pourra venir avec toi pour l'audience à laquelle tu seras convoquée.

-Non, je ne le crains pas, dit-elle d'un ton sans émotion. Si il a quelque grief à mon encontre, je les affronteraient comme il se doit.

-Tant mieux fit Elrohir en lui désignant un groupe de cavaliers qui s'approchait au grand galop, car ils arrivent.

Fin de chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Comme toujours, je suis ouverte à toute remarque, idées, correction... Bref, toute intervention qui me permettrait d'améliorer l'histoire, sinon ma manière d'écrire


	21. 21 Placards et Discussions

**Chapitre 21. Des placards et des discussions. **

Thranduil fut le premier à s'avancer sur la plateforme circulaire aux pieds des portes d'Imladris, éternellement royal dans sa tenue de cavalier aux soieries précieuses qui se balançait au rythme de sa démarche altière, une couronne de mithril ceignant son front. Derrière lui arriva Legolas, Gondren, puis Naur, tous vêtus bien plus simplement, leurs sourires amicaux contrastant avec le visage impassible et fier de Thranduil.  
Elrond marcha à leur rencontre alors que les premiers arrivés démontèrent de leurs montures, et il déclara avec chaleur en sindarin :

-Bienvenu mes amis ! Vous revoir ici après toutes ces années honore notre cité, et empli nos cœurs d'allégresse.

-Je te remercie, mellon nin, dit Thranduil en lui posant une main amicale sur son épaule, avant de se tourner vers Glorfindel et de l'étreindre avec plus de chaleur, laissant échapper en sourire : Je réalise seulement maintenant que trop de siècles ont passé depuis ma dernière visite.

Il salua également les enfants du seigneur des lieux, leur glissant des paroles affectueuses, jusqu'à en venir à Niphredil qui s'inclina profondément devant lui, qui affronta son regard sans ciller, alors qu'elle sentit ses intestins se tordre :  
-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Aran Thranduil.

À cela, le roi sinda ne répondit rien, se contentant d'incliner la tête en signe de respect avant d'en revenir à Elrond. Ce dernier ordonna aux palefreniers de prendre soin des montures, ainsi que les effets de leurs invités. Durant ce temps, Naur étreignit chacun des enfants d'Elrond, ne laissant pas Niphredil en reste, lui assurant la main sur le cœur qu'il s'était fait du souci pour elle, alors qu'elle vit avec soulagement qu'il ne lui gardait nul rancune des événements passés.  
Alors que tous acceptèrent de laisser leurs effets aux mains des palefreniers noldor, Gondren, lui, s'y opposa avec véhémence, délogeant brutalement la main de Lindir qui voulut se saisir de la sacoche attaché à son orignal en déclarant :  
-Je vais me charger moi-même de mes affaires, jeune freluquet.

Niphredil le vit blêmir, et prise de pitié pour le jeune intendant, elle déclara en s'avançant vers eux :  
-Lindir, me permettrez-vous de conduire notre hôte jusqu'à ses appartements ?

-Ah, _pinig_, dit-il en posant une de ses larges mains sur son épaule en guise de salut, tu tombes bien, nous avons des choses à nous dire, toi et moi.

Peu rassurée par ses propos, elle n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraître et le pria de bien vouloir la suivre, alors que le groupe d'elfe sindar s'éclatait dans Imladris avant qu'elle n'est pu voir ces autres amis.  
Arwen, qui n'ignorait rien de la sombre réputation de l'ellon balafré leur emboîta le pas, inquiète pour sa nouvelle amie, mais après quelques mètres, il la congédia de manière peu courtoise et se saisit le bras de l'elfine en ignorant le regard scandalisé de fille d'Elrond. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il rencontra, y pressa Niphredil avant de s'enfermer avec elle, ignorant les mots d'indignations d'Arwen. L'endroit n'était pas une chambre d'invité, comme elle s'y serait attendu, mais un placard à balais où s'entassaient serpillières sales et seaux d'eau croupissante.

-Je te remercie d'avoir gardé secret le rôle que j'ai joué il y a dix-sept ans dans la forêt et il est essentiel que tu continues ainsi, dit-il d'un ton abrupt, sans préambule. Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'aurait pu penser les seigneurs de tout cela : je n'ai ni titre ni terre à perdre, et nulle famille que l'on puisse menacer. Thranduil lui, t'a protégée, inutile de te dire que ta soudaine disparition il y a sept ans lui a causé beaucoup de tort, stupide elfine ! J'ose espérer néanmoins que tu n'as pas poussée la bêtise à baver cette histoire à des oreilles noldor !

-Je n'ai parlé d'Heledir à personne, dit-elle, légèrement déboussolé, ces yeux s'agrandissant de surprise en assimilant le flot d'information déversé par le garde du roi, alors qu'une question qui la torturait depuis trop longtemps franchit ces lèvres : tu savais que ce n'était pas un gobelin, n'est-ce pas, Gondren ?

-J'ai protégé mon royaume, et mon roi contre les créatures des ténèbres, dit-il dans un murmure inquiétant. Je sais ce dont cette bête était capable, et crois-moi, tu n'as vu qu'une infime partie du monstre qu'il était. Longtemps, il se contentait de brutaliser orques et gobelins, durant ces missions aux renseignements. L'époque était dure, Vert-Bois était menacé, et nul n'avait cure de ses méthodes, tant qu'elle apportait des résultats... Heledir à fini par s'en prendre aux elfes, et jamais il n'aurait cessé, alors je devais l'arrêter, tout comme toi... J'espère que tu as une sérieuse explication à fournir pour ta disparition, au roi, car en fuyant, tu as créé un doute sur ton innocence, et Anneth s'en sert pour faire vaciller son pouvoir !

-Je... Je n'ai jamais voulu cela...

Gondren la dévisagea, tentant de déceler le mensonge et la ruse sur le visage de l'elfine, et il saisit son menton dans une de ses énormes mains pour scruter son regard sans qu'elle puisse se détourner. Bien qu'il ne dît rien, il sembla visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il vit, car il la relâcha plus délicatement, et la gratifia d'un large sourire qui déforma ces cicatrices, rendant l'attention plus terrifiante que chaleureuse.  
Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant sa bouche, et dans un fracas, ils se retournèrent de concert vers sur Thranduil qui leur lança un regard étrange :

-Que faites vous ici ?

-Nous cherchons les appartements attribués à Gondren , déclara Niphredil en prenant une expression innocente, embarrassé à l'idée d'être surprise dans une pièce exiguë seule avec un ellon, alors que les paroles de ce dernier la troublait encore. Pour sa part, le garde royal eut un rire amusé, visiblement pas le moins gêné du monde par la situation.

-Dans le placard à balais putride ? S'étonna le souverain elfe en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'il fronça le nez devant l'odeur d'eau croupie qui inondait la minuscule pièce.

-Nos recherches n'ont pas encore abouti, répondit-elle, refusant de se démonter devant le souverain, fidèle à leurs vieilles habitudes.

Thranduil soupira et sourit une fraction de seconde avant de s'écarter du placard pour les laisser sortir et déclara :

-_Pinig_..._ Tolo __in. _Viens avec moi.

Arwen attendait un peu à l'écart dans le couloir. C'était sans nul doute elle qui était allée chercher le souverain sindar, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir obtenir l'obéissance de Gondren, en cas de réel problème. Ce dernier ne se priva d'ailleurs pas d'offrir un sourire carnassier à la demoiselle noldo qui blêmit, alors que Niphredil aurait juré voir une étincelle d'amusement dan le regard du garde.

Par le passé, elle avait déjà juré avoir vu Gondren s'amuser de la peur qu'il inspirait, et à présent, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute.

-Gondren, déclara Niphredil en cherchant à reprendre contenance, tes appartements sont justes... Là, dit-elle en désignant en face du placard à balais.

-Prêt des balais, dit-il en haussant un sourcil en direction d'Arwen, et non-prêt du roi ? Devrais-je coucher sur une paillasse devant sa porte pour assurer sa sécurité ?

-Je... Je... Balbutia Arwen en rougissant, je ne pensais pas... Pas de danger...

-Arwen, veux-tu bien changer cela, je te prie, demanda posément Thranduil. Je dois pour l'heure m'entretenir avec la demoiselle Niphredil, en privé.

Il fit un signe de la tête à l'elfine et celle-ci le suivit à travers Imladris dans le silence, inquiète malgré qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être.  
Sans hésitation, le roi se dirigeait dans les dédales, jusqu'à la maison principale où résidait la famille du seigneur Elrond. Il ouvrit et ouvrit une porte de l'aile Ouest qui donnait sur un vaste appartement réservé aux hôtes de la plus haute distinction.  
Niphredil fut admirative de l'endroit, au parquet couleur acajou ou était sculptés de petites feuilles de frênes dans une couleur plus claire. Les meubles n'étaient pas moins finement travaillés et les livres recouvraient la totalité du mur Est. Comment l'ensemble des constructions d'Imladris, l'espace était ouvert sur l'extérieur, mais visiblement les ellons qui avaient aménagés le lieu connaissait le goût du seigneur Sindar pour l'intimité, car de grand voilages blanc avaient été installé, voletant doucement, poussé par un léger zéphyr.

Le salon, délicieusement inondé de la lumière naturelle d'été donné en plus sur un balcon privé, avec juste en dessous, une falaise à la hauteur vertigineuse.

Lindir entra derrière eux avec un plateau contenant une bouteille de vin ainsi que deux verres, qu'il déposa dans la loggia avant de disparaître.  
Thranduil fit signe à Niphredil de venir s'installer et lui servit une coupe de vin, gardant le silence en attendant qu'il ne parle le premier. Or, son premier propos après dix-sept ans de silence la prit de cours :

-Que faisais-tu avec Gondren dans ce placard ?

-Nous discutions, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, appréciant peu ces manières inquisitrices, réprimant un propos provocant. Nous avions... D'importantes choses à nous dire.

La réponse parut satisfaire Thranduil dont les traits se détendirent légèrement, mais il agita néanmoins avec une voix encore teintée de colère :  
-Je te prierais de ne pas t'isoler de la sorte dans les placards avec mes ellons, c'est inconvenant, même pour ceux comme Gondren, dont on ne saurait remettre son honneur en doute.

_Peste soit l'arrogance de ce roi !_

-Mais activités ne vous regarde pas, Thranduil, ni dans les placards, ni dans l'ensemble de la terre du milieu ! S'énerva l'elfine en bondissant de sa chaise. Pourquoi avez-vous ordonné que me capture comme une criminelle en fuite ? J'ai payé ma dette, vous n'aviez aucun droit d'agir ainsi !

-J'ai tous les droits, Niphredil ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix profonde, lourde de menace, mais il resta néanmoins assis, puis se resservit une coupe de vin pour tenter de canaliser ses émotions, poursuivant ensuite d'un ton plus calme : tu as ignoré mes missives, ainsi que de ceux qui t'aimaient en amis. Quant à la fin de ton emprisonnement, Naur est allé aux Monts de Fer, avec entre autre mission, celle de te ramener, tu avais disparue. Il était de mon devoir d'agir, pour éviter que l'on retrouve un jour ton cadavre dans les bois...

Le roi avait achevé sa déclaration d'un ton presque triste, et Niphredil s'apaisa, tant par ce qu'elle réalisait qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, qu'en entendant parler de correspondance. Il affirmait d'un ton sincère qu'il lui avait écrit.  
Que les autres lui avaient également écrit... Qu'on ne l'avait pas juste oublié après cette fâcheuse affaire...  
Mais elle n'avait jamais eut vent de tout cela. Pas un mot, pas l'ombre d'une missive, ne serait-ce que de courtoisie.

-Je... Je n'ai jamais reçu le moindre courrier, de quiconque de votre royaume, Thranduil... Dit-elle alors que ces yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise. Malgré cela, je... J'avais envoyé un courrier avant mon départ des Monts de fer pour vous avertir que je partais vers l'Ouest, mais... Je n'ai rien eut en retour, et j'ai supposé que... Que je n'étais plus la bienvenue à Vert-Bois.

Thranduil avait écouté en silence, les sourcils froncés, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il laissa ensuite s'installer un silence qu'il rompit après avoir vidé sa première coupe de vin :  
-Stupide elfine, les elfes sindar n'abandonne jamais les leurs. Ton innocence est avérée sur l'affaire qui nous a séparés, nul t'en tenais rigueur. Néanmoins... Il semblerait que Daïn est profité de l'occasion pour se comporter de manière perfide et sournoise, en interceptant nos correspondances pour t'isoler de tes pairs. Cela est hélas, peu surprenant de ce nain, crachat-t-il,_ ces voleurs._

-Je... je ne comprends pas... souffla Niphredil. Pourquoi faire cela... Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix l'affrontement et la souffrance ?

-Daïn est un querelleur stupide, je doute qu'il ne faille aller chercher plus loin, lâcha-t-il avec colère et dépit.

Dain s'était joué de lui, et c'était inacceptable. Thranduil se jura de le lui faire regretter cela, mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres soucis : les Noldor, mais surtout, l'arrivée imminente des Galladrims.

_Voici prêt de trois cent ans que je parviens à les éviter, mais à cause de ces maudit nains..._

Le roi sindar reporta son attention sur Niphredil, et soupira : les choses de ce monde seraient bien plus simples, si la malveillance ne venait que des créatures de l'ombre, soupira Thranduil d'un ton las, avant de changer de sujet : j'ai entendu dire que tu avais combattu les orques et les gobelins ces dernières années, est-ce vrai ?

-Je m'y emploie tant que possible, dit-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

-Bien, dit-il en se tournant vers l'horizon. Va voir Wilwarin, et demande lui de t'évaluer au combat, à ma demande. J'ai maintes choses à faire, _pinig,_ nous poursuivrons cette discussion plus tard.

Il la congédia sans autre cérémonie, ni même un regard, et Niphredil partie sans demander son reste, blessée par l'attitude du souverain sindar à l'humeur exécrable.

_Au fond, à quoi m'attendais-je ?_

Chassant ces idées noires qui menaçaient d'envahir son esprit, elle partit à la recherche de Wilwarin, mais aussi d'Amdir et Legolas qu'elle n'avait pas encore salué et qui serait certainement de meilleure compagnie.  
Si elle trouva Legolas dans l'appartement voisin, Amdir et Wilwarin, eux, furent plus difficiles à localiser, car logé dans une annexe légèrement excentrée de la cité, et elle peinait encore à se repérer dans les dédales d'Imladris.  
Les deux ellons lui firent un accueil chaleureux et survolté, la pressant de question d'un coté alors qu'il l'inondait littéralement d'anecdotes sur leurs années passés, et Amdir lui apprit le rouge aux joues qu'il avait demandé Tarnnath en fiançailles, que ces dernières seraient célébrés durant la prochaine fête de _mereth em gilith._

Niphredil, émue, le félicita chaleureusement et ce dernier lui prit les mains et déclara :  
-Je voudrais tant que tu sois là, Niphredil. Bien que tu n'es passé que peu de temps à Vert-Bois, tu as apporté un changement nécessaire, que nous avons tous accueilli avec soulagement.

-Maintenant que tu n'es plus une enfant, lui fit Wilwarin avec un sourire goguenard, tu vas pouvoir découvrir la vraie vie dans cette cité, et je serais ravie de te conseiller durant ton entrée dans la vie nocturne !

À ces propos, Amdir leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « incorrigible ».

-Je serais heureuse de refaire un séjour à Vert-Bois, mes amis, dit-elle, mais, j'ai promis de faire... Quelque chose à mon père, je dois tenir parole...

\- On ne te demande que trois mois ! S'exclama Amdir en serrant ces mains plus fort, alors que les nains ont rusé pour te retenir loin de nous pendant dix-sept ans ! Puis, ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras, tu n'as pas le choix. Je te traînerais moi-même jusqu'à Vert-Bois s'il le faut.

Niphredil rit, et lui promit de réfléchir à la question, refusant de s'avouer qu'ils avaient déjà eut gain de cause.

_Smaug ne risque pas de disparaître en quelques mois, et elle n'avait été privée que trop longtemps des ses amis à qui elle devait tant,_ songea-t-elle en se laissant grisé par le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé ceux qu'elle croyait perdu dans un conflit ou elle n'avait été qu'un instrument.

Ce ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait retrouvé la compagnie des sindar, mais elle se sentait plus vivante. Malgré la jeunesse de leur amitié, et sa dispute avec Thranduil, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose, qui lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais indéniablement fort, bien plus que les mots, ou que quelques gestes d'affections visible.  
Elle se promit d'en parler prochainement à Amdir qui serait l'écouter avec sérieux, mais pour le moment, elle se souvint subitement que Thranduil lui avait demandé quelque chose :

-Wilwarin, le roi m'a demandé de venir te voir pour que tu évalues mon niveau au combat.

-Oh, la bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama ce dernier, je serais heureux de voir tes progrès dans un petit affrontement amical ! Mais nous verrons cela demain, le jour décline, et le début des festivités ne serait tarder, ce n'est guère le moment de revêtir nos tenues de combat.

-Je pense d'ailleurs que tu devrais aller t'apprêter, Niphé, déclara Amdir, je crois avoir entendu Arwen te chercher tout à l'heure. 

Niphredil suivit les conseils du nouveau médecin-chef de Vert-Bois et rentra dans ses appartements alors que le soleil menaçait de disparaître à l'horizon. Elle trouva sur son lit une robe d'un bleu clair, presque turquoise assez audacieuse. Elle sourit en songeant que visiblement, Thranduil n'avait pas renoncer aux vieilles habitudes, alors que pourtant, il s'était montré distant et froid à son encontre cet après-midi. Elle ne le comprenait décidément pas, mais décida d'accepter son attention, qu'elle prit pour un geste délicat. 

Pendant le banquet, Niphredil fut assise prêt d'Amdir et Wilwarin, à une distance respectable de la table d'honneur, où siégeaient seigneurs et princes, d'où Arwen lui accorda un compliment muet sur sa tenue. Néanmoins, cette disposition satisfaisait tout à fait Niphredil, trop contente de revoir ses amis loin des pompeuses discussions protocolaires des nobles, pour aborder des sujets plus légers avec les soldats gradé de la table, et elle fut étonnée de ne pas y voir Tauriel.

-Elle est restée pour gérer la défense de la cité. Bien qu'elle regrette de ne pas prendre au voyage, c'est une véritable opportunité pour elle de faire ses preuves en tant de capitaine de la garde de la cité. Nos sentiments l'accompagnent.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Oh ! Tu connais Tauriel fit Wilwarin avec un geste de la main, il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte pour elle en dehors du combat. Elle se sent responsable d'une blessure que Legolas à reçu à la dernière lune, et à même reprit les entraînements avec Gondren pour se perfectionner. Elle n'arrête jamais...

-Elle fait honneur à son titre, acquiesça Amdir, en se resservant quelques fruits.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi Arwen à peur de Gondren, dit songeusement Niphredil. Que les nains le craignent, j'imagine bien, mais une elleth qui doit le connaître depuis toujours...

Wilwarin et Amdir échangèrent un regard et Wilwarin murmura à voix basse :  
-On... On t'expliquera, mais pas ici. Et surtout ne t'avise pas de lui poser la question, ou tu affronteras ça colère, et nul ne pourrait t'en protéger.

Surprise, elle inclina néanmoins la tête en signe acquiescement et n'approfondit pas le sujet, sachant que l'elfe en question avait, par son grand âge, une ouïe particulièrement développée, peut-être même plus que quiconque dans cette pièce.

Le repas dura jusque tard dans la nuit, et Niphredil vit avec amusement Wilwarin bougonner l'absence de viande, se promettant que dès demain, il irait chasser quelques gibiers pour garnir les prochaines tables.

-Cela tombe bien, nous avons une population bien trop importante de sangliers, déclara Elrohir derrière lui, en lui tapant sur l'épaule, ils ravagent la forêt qui ne suffit plus à les nourrir. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu ici réguler la population des troupeaux...

-Ce sera avec joie que nous remédierons à ce problème, sourit Amdir.

-Au fait, félicitation l'ami, poursuivit Elrohir en adressant un sourire radieux au chef des médecins de Vert-Bois. Nous avons appris que tu allais te lier avec la fille de Naur dans quelques mois, mais je ne la vois pas, ni son frère... Où sont-ils ?

Wilwarin et Niphredil échangèrent un regard étonné, alors qu'Amdir répondit tout naturellement :  
-Tannarth n'aime guère les longs voyages, et à préféré rester au refuge pour s'occuper de Bar-Rhùnen avec sa mère.

Il ne parla pas d'Heledir, et bien que cela surprît le Noldo, il n'insista pas. Il y a quelques années, il avait entendu que ce dernier était en disgrâce pour une raison obscure, ainsi que Naur avait reprit la tête de l'Est. Cependant, Elrohir n'était pas stupide, et savait que les sindar cachaient quelque chose de grave, sans nul doute sous l'ordre de son roi. Quelque chose que même Niphredil, qui n'avait pas eut de contact avec eux pendant dix-sept ans, savait.  
Il se promit de faire la lumière à ce sujet, mais pour le moment, il se contenta de s'asseoir auprès des jeunes sindar, et de regarder avec eux Legolas ouvrir le bal avec Arwen sur un vieil air autrefois joué à Gondolin.  
Les deux jeunes gens s'accordaient parfaitement dans une valse énergique et harmonieuse, et Niphredil murmura :  
-Elrohir, pourquoi ta sœur et le prince ne sont jamais devenus... Proche ? Ils semblent bien s'entendre...

-Pour sûr, nous l'avons accueilli comme un frère pendant presque vingt ans, lui murmura-t-il sans s'offusquer de son propos. Quand Vert-Bois est devenu dangereux, Meliana est venue vivre ici quelques années avec son fils, le temps que le nouveau refuge soit construit et sûr. Néanmoins, leur fëa ne se sont jamais lié, bien que Thranduil souhaitait ardemment lier nos clans... Il semblerait que les Valar aient d'autres projets pour eux.

-Lié des fëas ? Répéta-t-elle doucement, comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna-t-elle. Les âmes des elfes ne sont-elles pas libres et inaliénables, à l'instar des nains ?

Elladan lui jeta un regard choqué, et Wilwarin soupira d'un ton chagrin : tu as passé bien trop de temps à côté des nains... Je ne crois que tu dois être la première elfine de ce monde à ignorer ce genre de chose... Une chose de plus que nous t'expliquerons plus tard.

Niphredil fronça les sourcils, vexée, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se sentait ignorante du monde qui aurait dû être le siens, et incomprise. Le Fëa, Amdir lui en avait brièvement parlé autrefois, mais elle n'avait songé que cela puisse être différent de celui des nains, hors, jamais elle n'avait entendu de tels propos par le passé et l'idée de lier des âmes lui semblait proche de l'abomination, faisant naître en elle une réelle appréhension.

La danse s'acheva sur quelque note de violon et un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elrohir bondit pour entraîner Niphredil sur la prochaine danse, et, avant même qu'elle n'est réalisée la manœuvre, il la guidait sur le rythme de Vert-Bois d'un pas léger. Il devina sans doute ces pensées car il déclara d'un ton rassurant :  
-Ne te blâme pas de ne pas tout savoir, très jeune Niphredil, dit-il avec un air rassurant. Je n'ose imaginer comme il doit parfois être difficile d'appartenir à deux peuples si différents, qui hélas ne s'apprécie guère. Wilwarin est parfois peut délicat, mais il ne voulait pas te blesser.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sérieux et elle se dit qu'il ressemblait vraiment à son père quand il arborait cet air à la fois sage et bienveillant.

Les Noldos semblaient tout aussi friands que leurs parents des bois de chants et de danses, bien que ces dernières soient souvent plus douces et plus lentes, que Wilwarin qualifia même de « berceuses ». Son avis n'était guère partagé avec Elladan qui semblait avoir un peu trop abusé de vin et qui venait d'inviter Niphredil à se joindre à lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sur un air d'Imladris qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Tu es trop saoul pour m'enseigner une nouvelle danse ce soir, _mellon nin, _lui dit-elle amusée.

-C'est que tu ne l'es pas assez pour en comprendre la subtilité, rit-il de son éternelle bonne humeur, tu es bien trop sage pour une sindar, dit-il en saisissant un verre au détour d'une table qu'ils frôlèrent pour le lui mettre dans une main.

-Je souffrirais de faire honte aux miens !

Elrohir éclata de rire et dit : Ah ! Je te laisse la surprise pour les prochaines festivités, mais crois moi, tu ne seras pas déçu du spectacle !

-Comment cela ? Dit-elle intriguée.

-Hé bien, les elfes de Vert-Bois ont pour habitude d'abuser de vin en présence des Galladrims, et plus particulièrement en présence de la dame Galadriel. Ma grand-mère est douée du pouvoir de télépathie et en use parfois un peu trop... Cependant, elle a en horreur l'esprit des gens saoul alors... Acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- La réalité est un tableau bien moins pittoresque que ce que le jeune Elladan décrit, fit une voix profonde derrière Niphredil, alors que l'ellon brun s'inclinait devant elle pour la fin de la danse.

Thranduil était là, posant un regard réprobateur sur l'héritier d'Imladris qui disparut comme l'éclair à la fin de la danse. Le seigneur se saisit du verre que Niphredil tenait pour le poser non loin, avant d'enrouler sa main autour de la taille de l'elfine d'un geste sur, presque autoritaire, et l'entraîna dans une valse douce.

-Thranduil...

-C'est bien moi, lui répondit-il, amusé de voir qu'elle réagissait encore comme la première fois qu'il l'avait fait danser, il y a quelques années. Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec les Noldors.

-Cette cité semble bien loin des soucis de ce monde, s'en est grisant, dit-elle avec un sourire délicat, reposant.

-Plusieurs sindar et autres sympathisants ont quittés Vert-Bois au profit d'Imladris, dit-il sombrement, comme Glorfindel...

Niphredil s'étonna de la révélation, car elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le tueur de Balrog fut jadis résident de Vert-Bois-le-Grand, tant il était proche d'Elrond, et se comportait comme les siens. Mais sa réflexion fut rapidement interrompue par la prise de Thranduil qui se resserra sur elle, edéclarant d'une voix inquiétante :  
-J'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas suivre son exemple, _pinig._

Elle croisa son regard, à la fois dur et soucieux. Malgré la présence de nombre d'elfes autour d'eux, elle s'autorisa à repousser l'une de ses mèches d'argent échappé de sa couronne d'un geste doux, et dit d 'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant, bien que son corps s'était raidi, sans savoir ce qu'elle redoutait au juste :

-Il m'est bien assez difficile de concilier ma famille, et l'attachement que je porte à Vert-Bois, pour que je sois désireuse de compliquer davantage la situation. Néanmoins, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je leur rendrais visite.

-Tu parles en vraie politicienne, affirma-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. À ce sujet, j'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu viennes dans mes appartements demain matin pour que nous discutions des sanctions à prendre l'encontre les Monts de Fer pour leur traîtrise. Tu as trop longtemps délaissé ta fonction, c'est inacceptable.

Cette fois, il serra sa taille si fort qu'elle sentit ces doigts de fer s'imprégner dans sa chaire, il déclara d'un ton doucereux en se rapprochant de son oreille :  
-Ne me déçois plus jamais, ou la prochaine fois, je te punirais avec la sévérité qui s'impose.

La puissante prise qu'exerçait le roi sur elle la fit frémir, lui rappelant de manière troublante leur étrange entrevue au mariage de Danna.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? _Songea-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein d'incompréhension.

Elle aurait pu se montrer insolente, se libérer de sa prise en provoquant faisant un esclandre public, songeant que ce serait bien mérité.  
Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de blêmir alors que le roi semblait satisfait de leur échange. Il la salua comme il était d'usage à la fin de la danse, puis elle s'enfuit d'un pas aussi normal que possible de la salle des festivités pour se rendre sur une des coursives extérieures en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais.  
Elle resta un moment là, debout, à respirer profondément pour tenté de reprendre contenance, interrogeant les étoiles sur les manières de Thranduil, tantôt violentes, tantôt douces, mais les astres restèrent muets.  
Après un moment, elle sentit une main venir se percher sur son épaule et entendit la voix de Glorfindel, douce et rassurante, si différente de celle du souverain qui malgré elle, l'avait terrifié :  
-Tout va bien, demoiselle ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, oui, je suis simplement fatigué...

Il lui lança un regard perçant, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe et déclara :  
-Si un jour, tu es trop... Fatiguée, et que tu souhaites en parler à quelqu'un, je serais vraiment honoré d'être la personne à qui tu accorderas ta confiance et je promets que je m'en montrerais digne.

Elle le dévisagea avec surprise, mais n'ajouta rien, et inclina la tête avant de regagner ses appartements pour se plonger dans ses draps.

_Le soleil perçait çà et là à travers les voûtes verdoyantes créées par les immenses branches des chênes sans âge qui abritaient une multitude d'oiseaux extraordinaires.  
Il marchait à côté d'un ellon à la démarche altière en direction du nord, mais son esprit était préoccupé, si bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'émerveiller de la nature environnante qui paraissait si immense à l'elfing qu'il était. Le grand ellon posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, et baissa la tête pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur, alors que ses mèches d'argent se délogèrent de son dos pour venir frôler le dessus du crâne de son fils :_

_-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, ion nin ?_

_-J'ai peur que ma flèche manque sa cible, révéla timidement l'elfing, qui avait tout juste la taille d'un nain en levant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard gris argenté de son aîné._

_-Dans ce cas, tu en tireras une autre, répondit le grand ellon d'un ton rassurant. L'habilité aux armes n'est pas le seul talent qu'un guerrier doit avoir : il doit également savoir se montrer patient. Tu devras prendre le temps d'observer ta proie, de la sentir, pour pouvoir anticiper ses réactions. Ne te précipite pas pour décocher ta flèche, l'agneau est toujours plus facile à abattre quand il ne voit pas la lame._

_-Mae, ada... dit-il en resserrant contre lui l'arc en if que l'on avait conçu à sa taille. Son père lui intima de se taire, posant un genou à terre, rapidement imité par son fils, puis lui indiqua la cible qu'il lui avait choisie à travers les feuillages._

_-Peut-être qu'un sanglier serait plus facile, murmura l'elfing avec appréhension. A présent qu'il était là, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de faire ce pour quoi il était venu._

_-Ne montre pas de pitié pour cette bête, ion nin. Elle n'aura qu'une vie courte et douloureuse et toi, tu ne peux te permettre d'hésiter. La main d'un elfe sindar doit-être puissante, assurée, et celle de leur prince plus encore. Maintenant frappe, ou renonce à jamais à être mon fils !_

_Le petit prince ne manqua pas de toucher sa cible, mais ne la tua pas sur le coup, et la bête poussait des gémissements de douleur à fendre l'âme, espérant que les siens lui viennent en aide. Le roi fit signe à son héritier de le suivre jusqu' leur proie et lui mit son épée dans la main :  
-Abrège ses souffrances. Il est indécent de laisser souffrir une créature d'Illùvatar.  
Le prince ne protesta pas, et plongea l'épée de son père dans la poitrine de sa proie, rencontrant le regard bleuté et empli d'interrogations de ce dernier._

_-Agorech maer,ion nin, tu as bien fait, fils. Maintenant allons chasser le dîner, ces bêtes-là ne se mangent pas._

\- Debout, _mellon nin_ ! S'exclama la voix joyeuse d'Arwen, qui semblait avoir pris goût à l'idée de venir réveiller Niphredil de bon matin.

-_'Suilad_, Arwen, murmura-t-elle en s'étirant dans ses draps, fais-moi penser à venir te réveiller un de ces quatre...

-Je suis bien moins paresseuse que toi ! Rit Arwen, mais cela te fait plaisir, ma chambre est au premier étage de la Grande Maison, juste à côté de la bibliothèque !

-Merveilleux, soupira Niphredil, peu convaincu en s'extirpant de ses draps et attrapa sa tenue de cavalier et ajouta : je vais aller voir Wilwarin, Thranduil veut qu'il évalue mes aptitudes au combat.

-Je crains que cela doit attendre, Niphé, déclara Legolas en entrant dans sa chambre, visiblement d'humeur matinale, mon père souhaite que tu partages son petit-déjeuner, afin de discuter des Monts de Fer.

Niphredil soupira et lâcha avec dépit :  
-A-t-il donc perdu l'usage de ces mains pour avoir besoin de moi pour rédiger ces courriers...

-Niphredil, soupira le prince en levant les yeux au ciel. Viens, le roi a dit « immédiatement », par pitié essaye de ne pas le mettre de trop mauvaises humeurs, je devrais le voir ensuite.

-Je me fiche de ses royales exigences, mon cher ami, lacha-t-elle, je ne vais pas me balader en chemise en nuit à travers Imladris pour son bon plaisir.

Legolas soupira et devina sans mal qu'ils avaient déjà avoir des échanges houleux hier, sans doute était-ce la cause des propos colérique de l'elfine.  
Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Niphredil pester après son père, et si autrefois il affichait le même visage choqué qu'Arwen en entendant de telles paroles, aujourd'hui il se contenta juste de hausser les épaules d'attendre qu'elle soit disposée à le suivre.  
Une minute plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une robe blanche, et salua ces deux amis avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Arwen, se tourna vers Legolas et demanda :  
-Ils ont l'air en conflit... Est-ce vraiment sage de les laisser seul ?

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, assura Legolas avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. La dispute est leur moyen de communication favori. Ils ont tout deux un caractère de feu... Thranduil va dire quelque chose qui va déplaire à notre cher Niphé, elle va s'énerver, crier, il va crier plus fort, peut-être que quelques meubles vont passer par la fenêtre, puis dans quelques heures, tu le trouveras en train de rire dans les jardins comme les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ! S'offusqua Arwen en blêmissant.

-Pas pour les meubles, sourit Legolas pas le moins inquiet du monde.

A vrai dire, plus que d'entendre son roi s'emporter ces dernières années, c'était ses silences qui avaient été les plus préoccupants d'après le prince sindar.

Niphredil frappa à la porte des appartements royaux et entra d'un pas silencieux. Thranduil l'attendait devant une table copieusement garnie, un grand manteau de velours rouge reposant négligemment sur une tenue de nuit, plus sobre.

Elle s'attabla tout en le saluant, mais évita son regard, alors qu'il l'invita à commencer à manger. Après un moment, il lui demanda :  
-Quelles sanctions penses-tu qu'il serait judicieux de prendre à l'encontre des Monts de Fer, conseillère ?

-Tout dépend de ce que Lac-ville peut offrir, déclara Niphredil, songeuse. Daïn se permet d'être offensant, car son royaume peut être autonome sur presque toutes les denrées nécessaire au royaume. Néanmoins, il y en a une qui lui fait défaut, et dont vous êtes particulièrement riche : la soie. Si les hommes d'Esgaroth pouvaient vous fournir vin et poissons et les montagnes grises l'Acier dont vous avez besoin, vous pourriez bien vous passer de leurs services, les forcer à vous acheter la soie à un prix totalement scandaleux...

Thranduil l'avait écouté avec attention, observant son enthousiasme avec une certaine surprise, et satisfaction. Elle semblait réellement décidée à punir Daïn de l'avoir trahi. Une nouvelle qui jouerait en faveur de ses projets pour remettre ces nains à la place qui est la leur.

-J'aimerais que tu suives cette affaire jusqu'à son terme, pinig, déclara-t-il, Daïn a fini par réussir par venir à bout de la patience de Naur, qui à maintenant plus important à faire que de répondre aux provocations d'un nain belliqueux.

-Si vous le désirez, fit-elle sincèrement désireuse d'en finir avec ce conflit entre eux. Je resterais parmi les vôtres jusqu'à ce que les liens avec les Monts de fer soient rompus, et que par conséquent, que mon statut de conseillère en lien avec ce royaume n'est plus raison d'être.

Ils passèrent une partie de la matinée ensemble, dans un esprit plus calme que la veille, bien que Thranduil sentait que Niphredil gardait toujours une certaine réserve à son encontre.  
Une réserve qu'il ne tarderait pas de balayer, comme le vent balaye les feuilles d'automne, car il ne pouvait tolérer que quiconque lui résiste et se permette de lui cacher des choses dans son royaume.  
Or, pour le moment, ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il retrouve la même relation qu'ils avaient il y a quelques années. Qu'il retrouve l'elfine qui ne l'avait non pas considéré comme un souverain fort d'autorité, mais comme un ellon a qui elle avait accordé sa confiance, en dépit de son caractère sauvage.

Un caractère qui lui rappelait délicieusement le Vert-Bois d'antan.

Une fois le repas fini et la lettre de Daïn écrite au brouillon, Thranduil disparu dans sa salle d'eau pour s'apprêter pendant que Niphredil rédigeait le courrier final en Kuzdul, profitant de la douceur du matin d'été sur la loggia du roi.  
Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle fit quelques pas dans les appartements du roi sylvestre avec curiosité, et trouva dans sa bibliothèque une copie des « écrits et index des créatures du Nord » qu'elle avait emprunté à Elrond.  
Elle s'en saisit et s'allongea à même le parquet, ces pieds battant l'air alors qu'elle survolait les pages au texte familier qui s'étalait devant elle. Des récits qui parlaient d'Ungoliath et de sa descendance, de Balrog, de Ouargues aux tailles monstrueuses, et, bien sûr, de dragons.  
Mais au fil des pages, Niphredil découvrit des dragons comme elle n'en avait encore jamais entendu parler : pas des cracheurs de feux ailés, comme Smaug, non. Ils étaient plus proches du gros serpent, l'un représenté sur la gravure comme ayant la peau de la couleur de la pierre, et des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'hiver, l'autre blanc comme la neige, et d'une grandeur vertigineuse.  
Toujours à la recherche de plus d'informations, elle parcourut l'écriture sépia qui lui semblait étrangement familière, quand elle entendit un juron survenir de la chambre.  
Elle délaissa quelques instants sa lecture et s'approcha de l'origine du bruit, mais demanda néanmoins l'autorisation d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Entre! S'exclama le souverain en lâchant un nouveau juron.

Niphredil poussa la porte et découvrit une scène qui lui arracha un rire sincère : le noble roi Thranduil, était en train de tenter de démêler sa tiare d'été où figurait quelques fleurs, qui s'étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux.  
Un sourire hilare aux lèvres, elle l'invita à s'asseoir pour lui venir en aide, manipulant avec délicatesse ses longues mèches argentées une fois que le problème fut à porté de ses mains.  
-Merci,_ pinig_, dit-il, avec un sourire léger, cette couronne est parfois une réelle malédiction...

-Une chance pour vous que je me sois attardée, dit-elle, en tirant les cheveux arrachés qui étaient restés sur la couronne, en guise de vestige de la lutte entre le roi et son joyau.

-Je vais devoir rejoindre Elrond, soupira Thranduil avec un dépit palpable, j'aimerais régler un maximum d'affaire avec lui avant l'arrivée des Galladrims...

-À cause de la dame Galadriel ? Demanda Niphredil en suivant le roi dans le salon, ramassant le livre qu'elle avait laissé ouvert sur le sol.

-C'est exact, dit-il alors que son expression s'assombrit, puis il s'intéressa au livre que l'elfine tenait dans ses mains, que fais-tu avec ce livre ?

-Je m'instruis à propos des créatures de jadis, expliqua-t-elle en remettant le livre en place. J'ai trouvé une copie dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond, une vraie mine de savoir.

-Où en es-tu dans ta lecture ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-J'allais commencer le chapitre à propos des dragons quand je vous ai entendu. La gravure y est fascinante, l'avez-vous déjà vu ?

-Oui, grimaça Thranduil. Ce ne sont guère des sujets de lecture pour les elfines. Rejoint donc Wilwarin pour ton évaluation, j'aimerais entendre son rapport dès ce soir.

Fin de chapitre


	22. 22 Des sujets pour les elfines

Note : Chapitre revu et corrigé

**Chapitre 22. Des sujets pour les elfines**

-Entrez, ordonna la voix du Grand Roi des Elfes derrière la porte.

Wilwarin entra, et s'inclina devant son roi qui sirotait une coupe de vin, assis de manière nonchalante sur sa loggia, et attendit bien droit que son souverain lui permette de parler, ce qu'il te tarda pas à faire :

-Comment s'est passé l'évaluation de l'elfine Niphredil ?

-Très bien, mon roi, déclara le capitaine des éclaireurs avec un air sérieux et concentré. J'ai été surpris des progrès faits par la demoiselle Niphredil, vraiment. Elle sait se protéger, ce qu'il lui faisait défaut autrefois, ses attaques sont rapides et juste, mon roi, déclara le capitaine des éclaireurs avec un air sérieux et concentré. Une trace de son enseignement chez les nains, j'imagine. Par ailleurs, ces armes de prédilections sont une épée courte, et une hache...

-Une hache ? Releva, Thranduil avec étonnement.

Rare était les elfes qui usaient d'une telle arme, préférant les épées aux fines lames qui faisaient des entailles propres, et plus harmonieuses.

_Cependant, _songea Thranduil_, un guerrier digne de ce nom prime l'efficacité sur l'esthétique. Il est essentiel de ne pas l'oublié ,ou bientôt, nous dirigerons des bataillons de danseuses._

-Si la décision t'appartenait, donnerais-tu un poste de combattant à Niphredil ?

-Oui, assura l'ellon brun sans la moindre hésitation. Cependant, j'éviterais l'armée régulière, car sa capacité à la discipline est... Médiocre, avoua-t-il avec une grimace, et je crains que les méthodes de Sirion ne fassent que la braquer... Néanmoins, ses compétences et ses méthodes différentes des nôtres sont un atout, et je pense que les éclaireurs pourraient lui convenir. Niphé m'a avoué qu'elle avait fait partie d'un de ces unités aux Monts de Fer durant son séjour chez eux, elle a l'expérience des terrains difficile et ne crains pas d'en découdre avec les abominations de Sauron. Bien au contraire...

Thranduil réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles du jeune éclaireur, se servant une coupe de vin. Il avait pleinement confiance en son jugement, car Wilwarin, était un guerrier au talent évident et son charisme naturel avait fait de lui un bon capitaine, aimé et respecté de ses soldats. Le souverain était également plutôt impressionné de voir que le jeune ellon arrivait sans difficulté à préserver sa carrière militaire de son comportement extraverti et déluré dans la vie civile.

_Comme les deux facettes d'une pièce, qui se complètent, mais ne se rencontre jamais._

-Penses-tu être de te faire obéir d'elle, si elle venait prochainement à rejoindre les rangs des éclaireurs ? Demanda Thranduil, songeant au caractère tempétueux de sa jeune amie.

-Je m'appliquerais à lui faire comprendre l'importance de la discipline, assura l'éclaireur, et je nourris de bon espoir quand à la réussite de mon entreprise.

_Comme j'aurais aimé que Legolas eut cet ellon pour frère cadet... Sirion a raison de fonder de grands espoirs sur lui... _

-Excellent, déclara le souverain elfe. Il se saisit d'une seconde coupe de vin qu'il lui tendit, l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de sa personne en assurant : dès notre retour, je m'entretiendrais avec le seigneur de guerre Sirion à ce sujet. Avec son accord, tu prendras Niphredil dans tes rangs comme jeune recrue.

Il n'en avait pas fini avec Wilwarin, mais cette fois, il allait se risquer de lui accorder sa confiance, dans un projet qui occupait son esprit depuis le matin. Néanmoins, il se devait d'agir rapidement, et s'il avait d'abord songé à confier cette mission à Legolas, il réalisait en écoutant l'éclaireur que ce dernier serait à la fois mieux placé et plus prompt à le servir sans poser de questions.

Ce dernier, s'étonna de ne pas être congédié, une fois son rapport fini, mais obéit et vida la coupe de vin à moitié après s'être assis, bien qu'il n'eût pas soif.  
-Je voudrais t'assigner une mission, durant notre séjour à Imladris. Tu ne devras parler de cette requête à personne, tu entends ? Personne, et ne pas éveiller les doutes quant à tes agissements. T'en sens-tu capable, capitaine Wilwarin ?

-_Mae, Aran-nin_,oui, mon roi, dit-il avec une touche de passion bien que l'inquiétude commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

-Quand les Galadhrim seront là, je veux que tu veilles à ce que la demoiselle Niphredil ne croise pas la route de la dame Galadriel. En aucun cas. Pour cela, je t'autorise à l'emmener à l'écart d'Imladris en dehors des heures de conseil, prétextant quelques entraînements aux combats, jusqu'à sortir de la vallée pour chasser les orques si il le faut.

Wilwarin resta une seconde silencieux, réfléchissant à la demande de son roi. Rien qui ne lui semble hors de portée, mais malgré tout, la raison de cette requête l'étonnait beaucoup. Quel secret l'elfine pouvait-elle bien garder pour que Thranduil s'en soucis de la sorte ?

-Cela me paraît tout à fait réalisable, les enfants du seigneur Elrond nous ont faits part de leurs soucis de surpopulation de sanglier dans leur forêt, nous comptions y remédier...

-Bien, déclara distraitement Thranduil, tournant son regard bleuté vers le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Tu peux disposer, Wilwarin. Au dire des éclaireurs Noldor, ta mission commencera que demain soir, prend du repos d'ici là.

_-Hannon le, Aran Thranduil,_ merci, vous m'honorez de votre confiance, dit-il en vidant le reste de sa coupe avant de disparaître dans les couloirs, à la fois satisfait et perplexe. Il se réjouissait à l'idée d'intégrer son amie son unité d'éclaireur, avec la certitude que ce poste lui plairait, à elle, qui ne cessait de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la terre du milieu. Il se promit de lui commencer de manière précoce son enseignement, durant sa mission que le roi lui avait assigné, se forçant de ne pas songer à ce qui pourrait se passé si les Galadhrims le menaient à l'échec.  
_Il y a déjà eut tant de conflits entre nos peuples. Mon devoir est de nous protéger d'un conflit ouvert, par tous les moyens possible._

Niphredil était allongé dans les hauts jardins de la ville, dévorant fébrilement les pages des « _écrits et index des créatures du Nord _». Plus précisément, elle lisait le chapitre à propos des grands serpents du Nord. L'ellon qui avait écrit cette partie du livre décrivait précisément comment il s'y était prit pour tuer le premier des monstres, l'attirant dans une grotte pour l'écrouler sur lui, l'achevant en transperçant son œil d'une longue lance.

Le second serpent, le mâle, se mit à le traquer pour venger sa compagne, et s'en suivit une course-poursuite de l'Ouest des Montagnes grises jusqu'au ForodWaith pendant prêt d'un mois. Au terme de ce mois, l'ellon fini par vaincre son adversaire dans un lac souterrain étroit ou la taille du serpent joua à son désavantage.

Ce récit la tenue en halène une partie de la nuit, et quand enfin, elle arriva au dénouement de l'histoire, la note en bas du récit la fit tressaillir.

_Document retranscrit d'après le récit de Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, prince de Vert-Bois-le-Grand. _

_An 2 487 du S.A._

Niphredil bondit de son lit, et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle sortir en trombe dans les couloirs pour se diriger dans les appartements de Thranduil, le livre toujours à la main. Elle se donna tout juste la peine de frapper à la porte du souverain et entra comme une tempête dans ses appartements.  
La soudaineté de son entrée alarma le souverain, qui bondit sur ces pieds, et se saisit de son épée qui était posée non loin :  
-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est vous qui avez rédigé ce récit ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le livre sous le nez du roi sindar, et vous ne m'en avez rien dit !

-Tu fais éruption en plein milieu de mes appartements au milieu de la nuit à propos d'un récit qui à prêt de trois mille ans ? Tonna-t-il avec colère, ne crois-tu pas que cela aurait pu attendre un soir de plus !?

D'une bonne humeur visiblement inaltérable, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda simplement, en essayant de réprimer un sourire :

-Voudrez-vous que je repasse un autre jour, _aran _Thranduil ?

_Elle va me rendre fou..._

Il soupira, sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se détourna de l'efine et de son livre pour retrouver à son divan, et vida d'un trait le verre de vin qui lui servait de compagnie.

-Tu es impossible _pinig ! _Impossible ! Ce ne sont pas des manières pour une elfine ! Mais maintenant que tu es là... Il remplit deux coupes, puis lui fit signe de prendre place prêt de lui.

Elle s'exécuta, satisfaite de la réponse et s'assit en face de lui dans un vaste sofa taupe et prit la coupe entre ses mains mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-C'est bien votre histoire, dans le livre ?

-Oui, souffla Thranduil avec une pointe de fierté non dissimulé, c'était il y a bien longtemps... Que voulais-tu savoir à ce sujet ?

-Tout ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme enfantin. Des dragons, Thranduil ! Il doit y avoir de grandes leçons à tiré de pareille expérience, et les ellons semblent vouloir jalousement garder leurs secrets...

Elle avait lâché cette dernière déclaration sur un ton légèrement boudeur, et Thranduil n'eut pas besoin de deviner quel autre ellon elle avait pu aller interroger. Glorfindel était comme beaucoup de Noldor désireux de se faire passer pour noble et modeste, et apparemment, il avait éconduit la curiosité de l'elfine.

_Si c'est le cas, alors c'est bien l'ellon le plus stupide qui soit..._

Thranduil raconta son histoire à Niphredil, s'enorgueillissant de son regard admiratif comme elle ne lui avait encore jamais accordé, buvant littéralement ses paroles, vibrante d'émotions.  
Loin d'être le récit qu'il préférait, car il se souvenait avec douleur de ces compagnons d'armes qu'il avait vu périr dans la gueule de ces monstres, le tueur de serpent lui fit par de ses réflexions, et lui expliqua les ruses qu'ils avaient employées pour fuir le monstre durant des semaines, voulant savourer le plus longtemps possible ce regard bleu chaleureux qui pétillait de curiosité.  
Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant plus de deux heures, alors que la nuit avancée discrètement dans une ambiance détendue et amicale. Ce fut l'une des rares fois ou Thranduil réalisa en écoutant son discours candide combien elle était jeune, ignorante des âges sombres.

_Elle traverse ces terres d'Est en Ouest, tue les orques et déchire son cœur entre deux peuples, mais continue à poser des yeux d'enfants sur le monde et ses histoires..._

Une pensée rassurante au cœur du roi, car cette constatation lui assuré une chose : il avait fait le bon choix en manipulant sa mémoire. Elle l'ignorait, et pourtant, il l'avait sauvé d'un chagrin qui aurait fané son innocence et ravagé son fëa d'une manière lente et douloureuse.

_C'était le bon choix, nul ne pourra jamais m'en blâmer._

D'importantes pluies d'été retardèrent l'arrivée des Galadrims ce jour-là, rendant les chemins à flanc de falaise glissants. Si en cuisines, les noldor soupirèrent de soulagement en découvrant qu'ils avaient un jour de plus pour préparer leurs offices, les sindar, eux, soupirèrent de dépit en apprenant que le seigneur Elrond avait interdit que l'on emprunte les routes devenues dangereuse pour les montures, qui menaient vers la forêt en contrebas.

-Nous pourrions toujours y aller à pied suggéra Niphredil, assise non loin de Wilwarin qui regardait par la fenêtre du salon commun du quartier des invités, la mort dans l'âme.

-Je doute que la ruse soit du goût du seigneur, objecta Amdir non loin, un livre à la main. Non mes chers amis, essayons de ne pas faire d'esclandre, prenons donc un peu de repos avant les festivités de demain.

-Je me reposerais le jour de ma mort ! S'exclama Wilwarin, je m'ennuie. Puis le papillon se leva de son fauteuil avec un sourire goguenard et alla se placer prêt de son ami qui lisait paisiblement et enfonça son index dans sa joue et répéta : je m'ennuie.

-Wilwarin...

-Je m'ennuie, dit-il de nouveau en enfonçant son doigt dans sa joue alors que son expression était clairement hilare.

-Il s'ennuie, approuva Niphredil en retenant difficilement un rire hilare.

-Tu es pire qu'un elfing ! S'exclama le médecin, excédé, en refermant brutalement son livre pour s'intéresser à son ami, et poursuivit : allons, puis ce que vous êtes des enfants, je vais vous traiter comme tel, souffla le médecin avant de jeter une banquette sur le sol devant lui, venez donc vous asseoir là.

Intrigué, l'éclaireur et sa future apprentie s'exécutèrent, et vinrent s'asseoir sur la banquette, à la manière d'enfant qui se regrouperait autour d'un vieux conteur. Visiblement satisfait, Amdir prit un air mystérieux et déclara sur un ton mystérieux :  
-Aujourd'hui jeune elfing, je vais vous parlez des énigmes du... Fëa !

-Roh, pitié ! Soupira Wilwarin en faisant retomber sa tête sur la banquette moelleuse sous lui avant de poursuivre d'une voix étouffée : ne va pas mettre idées chiante dans la tête d'une elfine ! À chaque fois, c'est l'horreur...

-Elle a le droit de savoir, Wilwarin, dit sévèrement Amdir. Si cela ne te plaît pas, tu peux aller dans la maison royale, je crois que Lindir y récite des poèmes...

-Par les horreurs de Morgoth ! Hoqueta l'ellon brun, encore un mot, et je rentre a pied à Vert-Bois ! Niphredil ! S'exclama-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'elfine avec un air plaisantin, il n'est pas encore trop tard, fuyons cet infâme rabat-joie et allons partager un peu de chaleur avant qu'il ne t'en dissuade à jamais! Je crois savoir que tu as déjà connaissance d'un placard à balais accueillant...  
À peine après avoir fini sa phrase, Wilwarin bondit sur ces pieds pour en prévention de la colère de Niphredil qui ne se fit pas attendre, car elle saisit un de ses pieds et le tira avec force, faisant trébucher pour mieux bondir sur son dos en jurant de lui faire payer ses paroles.  
Dans leur lutte amicale sous le regard désabusé d'Amdir, ils n'entendirent pas entrer Legolas, ainsi qu'Elladan et Elrohir qui découvrirent la scène avec surprise.

Wilwarin, en fâcheuse position, cessa d'un seul coup de lutter, et sous la surprise, Niphredil chuta de son dos pour se retrouver juste au pied du prince sindar. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil amusé et tendit sa main à sa jeune amie pour l'aider à se relever :  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Nous tentions d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, soupira Amdir, avant de se lever pour accueillir les nobles cadets des royaumes elfes.

-Les sindar ont de bien drôle de manière de bavarder, déclara Arwen, plutôt peu convenable pour une demoiselle...

-Pardonne-nous, déclara Niphredil, ennuyé. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je crois que si j'entends un autre verset de poésie, je vais m'évanouir, soupira Elladan. Lindir est un merveilleux ami et un très bon musicien, mais ses compositions sont aussi chiantes que la pluie.

-Je te trouve sévère, mon frère, déclara Arwen. Pour ma part, je ne reste pas, je ne faisais qu'accompagner ces trois-là qui commencé à être bien trop expansif dans leurs attitudes.

-Nous nous disions également qu'un peu d'entraînement aux armes permettrait d'égayer un peu la journée ! poursuivit Legolas, et je crois que ça te feras pas de mal, Wilwarin ! Niphredil, tu es des nôtres ? Amdir ?

-J'imagine que cela me fera le plus grand bien, déclara le médecin, je souffrirais de devenir un poids lors des batailles... Partez devant, j'aimerais dire quelques mots à notre elfine.

Wilwarin quitta la pièce avec les trois nobles ellons, laissant Niphredil seul avec Amdir. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, plus sérieuse et déclara :  
-Je t'écoute, mellon.

-Je suis désolé d'insister Niphé, mais l'ignorance peu parfois être dangereuse, et je m'en voudrais qu'il t'arrive du mal. Le Fea, comme je te le disais, est quelque chose de fragile, qui peut souffrir des épreuves d'une vie. Les nains par leur nature mortelle, ne craignent pas comme nous les blessures qui lui sont infligées, car les cavernes de Mandos leur ouvriront les bras au bout de seulement quelques siècles, et les guériront leurs blessures. Un peu comme des Hommes, ils parlent de mélancolie et de cauchemars quand leurs fëa sera en souffrance, et n'iront guère plus loin en disant que "ça passera".

Amdir marqua une pause, secouant la tête, pour chasser une pensée et poursuivit :  
-Tu ne peux agir comme eux, car par ta naissance, tu es voué à vivre un temps certain, tu dois sentir ton fëa et être attentif à ses signes, car ils sont précieux.

-Comment savoir ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée, alors toutes expressions candide avait quitté ses traits, pour monter un visage sévère, inhabituel au médecin de campagne. Comment faire la différence entre un simple cauchemar après une rude journée, ou un signe que le fëa se consume ?

-Tu peux le sentir, Niphé, dit-il patiemment, si tu acceptes d'écouter. Les cauchemars, et les réminiscences de l'âme font des songes d'un réalisme terrifiant, et d'une puissance telle qu'elles épuisent tes forces et te laissent fatiguée, même après un long sommeil. Il est important que tu comprennes une chose : il ne faut pas négliger cela, car de l'aide peut être apporté pour t'éviter de souffrir... Les elfes sont aussi soudés pour cette raison : en partageant nos peines, nos souffrances et nos peurs, nous allégeons le poids qui pèsent sur nos cœurs, et renforce les liens qui nous unissent les un aux autres.

-Tu veux dire que c'est en se confiant, que nos fea se lies ?

-Non, sourit Amdir. Ou du moins, pas de manière significative. Non, quand deux êtres s'aimen et souhaitent vivre ensemble, ils font le choix, de se fiancer, et de se marier... Le mariage est un lien sacré, car justement, le fea de l'ellon et de l'elleth commence à s'unir, et ce lien devient de plus en plus puissant au fil des siècles... La séparation est une terrible épreuve pour des époux, qui se sentent mutilés, et incomplet.

-Bien compris, gardien de mon âme ! Dit-elle d'un ton léger avant de lui saisir le poignet pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs pour des échanges plus joyeux.

La nuit vint bien vite sur les elfes festifs. Cette fois encore, Niphredil rêva de l'ellon et son fils à la chasse. Le plus grand des deux, à la chevelure d'argent lui rappelait un peu Thranduil, par sa démarche et son attitude, mais ce n'était pourtant pas lui. Elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir vu ces elfes de sa vie, pourtant, elle les vit avec un réalisme saisissant, même plus. Durant ces rêves, elle était le petit elfing qui tuait la bête. Elle vibrait d'appréhension à sa place, tendait l'arc en éprouvant ses bras encore jeune, et posait à des yeux terrifiés sur le nain qui agonisai à ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'achève d'un coup de dague, comme on achève un chevreuil.  
Au matin, elle se promit que si elle faisait de nouveau se rêve, elle en parlerait à Amdir, car il ressemblait à ce qu'il avait décrit comme des réminiscences. Mais pour l'heure, l'elfine songea avec amusement que l'ellon devait être en train de pester en apprenant qu'il devrait se tenir avec les nobles pour accueillir le troisième et dernier royaume elfe.

Le lendemain, les Galadhrim arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi, et plus de la moitié d'Imladris étaient venu les accueillir. Nobles et gradés de renoms s'entassaient pour assister à leur arrivée imminente. De leur côté, Wilwarin et Niphredil étaient allés se percher dans la plus haute salle d'Imladris, leur offrant une vue dégagée sur les portes de la ville, loin de la foule où ils apercevaient au loin leurs nobles amis qui semblaient s'ennuyer copieusement aux portes du refuge.  
-Depuis midi, je n'ai pas vu Gondren, je me demande où il est passé, déclara songeusement Niphredil. En tout cas, il n'est pas en bas.

-Il doit sans doute être dans un coin discret, à veiller sur le roi, déclara Wilwarin. On risque de peu le voir, ces prochains jours, car il voue une haine féroce aux Galadhrim, ce qui est réciproque d'ailleurs.

-Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Niphredil.

Wilwarin jeta un œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que l'endroit était bien désert et commença à voix basse à lui expliquer des histoires qui datait de bien avant sa naissance :

-Depuis toujours, Gondren a une sombre réputation... Il était parmi les sindar du Beleriand, les premiers à s'établir là, à chasser les Nœgyth Nibin, qui volaient régulièrement les réserves de son village, mais ça, tu le sais déjà.  
Les véritables ennuis commencèrent quand Sauron se mit à corrompre le cœur de certains elfes en usant de ruses et de mensonges. Il fut le premier à le voir, et usa de la violence pour faire avouer leurs traîtrises aux ellons concernés. Sans doute par son action participa-t-il beaucoup à préserver les elfes du pouvoir de Sauron, mais ce genre d'acte n'est jamais sans laisser des sequelles, hélas...  
Gondren découvrit trois traîtres elfes, un dans chaque royaume elfe et bien que dégoutté, les rois et reines elfes de l'époque le laissèrent user de la torture... Hélas, un jour Gondren captura un quatrième elfe et ce dernier n'avoua pas, alors il... Il lui fit vraiment beaucoup de mal, pendant des jours entiers... Hélas, il s'était fourvoyé... L'elfe était innocent, c'était un galadhrim...

Niphredil accusa le flot d'informations que lui délivrait l'éclaireur. Une triste histoire, d'un elfe qui avait à tout tenter pour sauver les siens de la destruction... Et qui avait connu une erreur terrible, mais dont le contexte était également terrible. L'éclaireur lui apprit sans surprise que les galadhrim ne lui pardonnèrent jamais son erreur et on le surnomma « Le Cruel ». Une insulte, car c'était là le surnom que les elfes donnèrent à Sauron quand ce dernier se tourna vers Morgoth, et une injustice aux yeux des sindar qui prirent la défense de leur pair dès le premier jour, faisant naître des rancoeurs entre deux clans à l'aube même de leur installation en terre du Milieu. Des rancoeurs qui allaient prospéré à un point terrible.

Wilwarin s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand elle lui montra les cavaliers qui arrivaient. À peine plus d'une vingtaine, tous vêtus de blanc et d'autres couleurs claires sur des chevaux à la robe blanche, qui formait une procession enchanteresse, si bien qu'ils semblaient tous flotter au dessus du sol d'une manière fantomatique.  
En tête, se trouvait la dame Galadriel, rayonnante de beauté dans sa robe blanche alors que cascadait dans son dos de longs cheveux ondulés blonds comme le soleil. À côté de lui se trouvait un ellon au visage sage et aux cheveux d'argent plus cours que la moyenne des elfes, que Niphredil identifia immédiatement comme son époux, Celeborn.  
Les Noldor leur offrirent des étreintes chaleureuses, mais Legolas et Thranduil restèrent bien plus formels, ne rependant pas en geste d'affections, si ce n'est avec quelques rares guerriers en charge de la protection la procession.  
Niphredil regarda avec une pointe d'amusement le même ballet se réaliser que durant l'arrivée des elfes de Vert-Bois, mais d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle vit Arwen accompagné la dame des Galadhrim vers la maison royale où elle avait un logement attitré, et reconnu auprès de Legolas Orophin et Haldir qu'elle avait vu, il y a longtemps, à Vert-Bois.

L'heure du repas vint rapidement dans l'effervescence ambiante qui agitait la ville d'ordinaire si calme, et en avance, Niphredil se dirigea vers le lieu de réception, guidé par Lindir, qui se devait de l'escorter, selon les désirs de son seigneur. Elle profita de ce moment pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin des siens jusqu'à Bree et ajouta :  
-J'espère qu'ils se sont bien conduits avec vous.

-Aussi bien que l'on pût l'espérer, répondit-il poliment, bien qu'elle n'eût aucun mal à déceler le mensonge dans sa voix. Elle connaissait que trop bien Thorin pour savoir qu'il avait dû être infect envers l'elfe les quelques jours qu'ils avaient dû partager.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, soupira Niphredil, je réalise que tous mes remerciements sont un bien faible mot pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Vous pourriez m'accorder une danse ce soir, déclara l'ellon aux long cheveux bruns avec un air charmeur. Nous n'avons pas eut le plaisir de partager une valse au dernier banquet.

-Cela me paraît honnête, maître intendant. J'en serais heureuse. Répondit-elle avec un large sourire, en reconnaissant la courtoisie typique des Noldor qu'elle trouvait si audacieuse. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas désarmé et se prit au jeu, espérant réussir à en user comme il se devait avant son départ de la cité.

Lindir, visiblement ravie par la réponse, l'accompagna jusqu'à sa place et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant de retourner à ses obligations. Amdir et Naur en face d'elle, n'avaient pas raté une miette de leurs échanges et Wilwarin ne put retenir quelques railleries bien senti.  
Au grand ravissement de l'éclaireur, Haldir et Orophin vinrent à leur table, leur offrant des accolade chaleureuse, à l'instar de nombres d'ellons un peu partout dans la salle qui se retrouvaient après de longues années sans se voir.  
L'assemblée se tue quand les seigneurs elfes entrèrent, suivit de prêt par leurs enfants, pour s'installer à la table d'honneur qui dominait une assemblée d'environ deux cents convives. Si la dame Galadriel, toujours rayonnante, gratifia quiconque croisait son regard d'un sourire, Legolas et Thranduil, de leur côté, semblaient à l'agonie tant leur mine étaient sombre. Elrond s'était stratégiquement passé entre Celeborn et Thranduil, éloignant le roi sindar le plus possible de la dame de Lorien alors que les plus jeunes étaient dispatchés en face de leurs parents proche, dos à la salle.

À peine les seigneurs furent-ils assis que l'ensemble des Sindar présent se servirent une coupe de vin, et Wilwarin n'épargna pas Niphredil :  
-Les ordres du roi.

-Si un jour, j'aurais cru recevoir de tels ordres, plaisanta Niphredil en vidant la moitié de son verre.

-Une coutume qui amuse l'ensemble du monde elfique, sourit Orophin. On dit en Lorien que les elfes Sindar feraient mieux de vivre dans les vignes, et non pas dans une forêt.

-Les elfes des vignes, répéta rêveusement Wilwarin en levant les yeux vers le ciel, ma fois, ça ne sonne pas trop mal.

Sa déclaration déclencha l'hilarité de la table, car en dépit de la mésentente évidente de leurs seigneurs, les gradés de Vert-Bois et de Lorien n'entretenaient aucune rivalité spécifique, et s'échangeaient volontiers quelques plaisanteries légères à propos de leurs royaumes respectifs.

À peine à la moitié du repas, Niphredil avait vu sa coupe se remplir prêt d'une dizaine de fois, retint la main d'Orophin qui la servait copieusement, en suivant le rythme des autres sindar, qui bien que résistant à l'alcool, se faisait plus bruyant et plus chancelant qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Cette fois, c'est Celeborn et Galadriel qui ouvrit le bal sur un rythme lent et hypnotisant sur une ballade de leur royaume. Nombres d'autres elfes ne tardèrent pas être rejoindre, dont Lindir qui ne manqua pas de faire tenir sa promesse à Niphredil avec un sourire charmeur, mais une tenue impeccable. Bien que ces pas enchantèrent positivement l'elfine légèrement éméché, son sang se glaça quand elle rencontra par hasard le regard profond de la dame Galadriel, et ne manqua pas de se resservir en vin à la fin de la danse, comprenant soudainement le malaise de Thranduil face cette elleth.

Elle ne pénétrait jamais dans les esprits des elfes saouls, car il y régnait une anarchie qui ne lui apprendrais jamais rien d'intéressant et qui dérangeait son esprit délicat.

Legolas qui la vit faire, lui accorda un sourire moins joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais l'invita néanmoins à faire quelques pas ou elle se risqua à lui demander :  
-Quelle ombre assombrit ton cœur, mellon nîn ?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il gentiment, ne te fais pas de soucis.

-Les sindar font autant de secrets que les nains, grimaça-t-elle. Bientôt la barbe te poussera mon prince.

Cette réflexion arracha un rire au prince, qui ne manqua pas d'être capté par Galadriel un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Thranduil qui parlait un peu plus loin avec Elrond et indiqua le prince et l'elfine et demanda au roi sindar de sa voix chantante :  
-Je ne crois pas connaître la jeune demoiselle qui danse avec votre fils, Thranduil.

-Une jeune orpheline de mon peuple, répondit-il d'un ton détaché alors que ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur son verre. Elle est sous ma protection.

-C'est généreux de votre par, dit-elle sans s'attarder sur le sujet. Trop des nôtres perdent leurs parents dans leur prime jeunesse, il faut les choyer plus encore que ceux qui connaissent la chaleur d'un foyer. Je crains que l'ombre ne tarde pas à faire davantage d'orphelin dans nos rangs.

-Nous parlerons des mouvements des orques de l'Est demain, si vous le voulez bien, ma dame, répondit Elrond, voulant éviter un sujet qui avait tendance à éveiller la mauvaise humeur du sindar, qui faisait depuis le début de la soirée des efforts palpable pour ne pas se montrer désagréable.  
Il connaissait bien le caractère emporté de son ami, si il savait que les deux souverains finiraient par s'affronter, il préférait que ce soit le plus tard possible.

-Peredhel a raison, dame, approuva Thranduil en se servant un nouveau verre. Profitez de la fête, le monde sera toujours là demain.

Galadriel laissa échapper un rire clair et dit : vous avez raison. Il est un temps pour tout, laissons nous donc porter par cette étourdissante fête, à l'instant de nos cadets au cœur léger.

La liesse se poursuivit dans une douce allégresse, où les coupes se remplissaient aussi vite qu'elles se vidaient alors que les clans se mélangeaient sur la piste de danse. Niphredil se sentait vaciller sous le vin, riant aux éclats alors que les princes mesuraient leur force dans quelque bras de fer. Orophin se tenait non loin d'elle, et profitant que l'affrontement attiré l'attention, il s'amusa à glisser ses doigts le long du dos de Niphredil froissant le tissu dans un geste léger, qui fit frémir les sens affûtés de l'elfine. Le guerrier s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose que Wilwarin, qui les avaient observés d'un œil soucieux durant la soirée n'entendit pas, et le Galadhrim l'entraîna par la main dans les jardins, à l'écart de la fête.

Les jardins n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière de la lune, plongeant dans une ambiance presque irréelle, enchanteresse, les deux elfes qui riaient gaiement, observant la cité dont aucun deux n'était familier. Niphredil, s'immobilisa devant l'une des terrasses de la ville qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur la vallée cachée, tout comme sur le ciel étoilé d'été scillonné par des étoiles filantes éparses typique de la saison.  
Orophin la regarda avec un sourire en coin, et se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas félin pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille, faisant doucement descendre ses mains le long de ses courbes féminines, alors que l'elfine les saisit pour les retenir :  
-Ne te montre pas grossier, Orophin.

-Grossier ? Répéta ce dernier, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, ravie que cette elfine lui offre un peu de défi. Elle était belle, belle comme Orophin aimait elleths, et plus encore celles qui résistaient un peu : elle n'était ensuite que des amantes plus passionnées.

\- Ma proximité te déplaît-elle ?

Elle ne répondit pas, maudissant le vin qui troublait sa réflexion, Orophin regretta de ne pas pouvoir lire l'expression de son visage. Après quelques instants, elle se retourna et déclara d'une voix légèrement hésitante :  
-Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer une telle chose...

Loin de se refroidir, les yeux couleur saphir du capitaine des gardes de Lorien étincelèrent de malice, il se rapprocha doucement, faisant des gestes lents pour ne pas l'effrayer alors qu'il sentait vibrer le doute dans les pupilles de Niphredil dilatés par l'alcool et l'obscurité.

_Les sens des elfines sont à fleur de peaux, et les trahissent si souvent..._

Il glissa doucement sa main le long de sa joue, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, et y déposa un baiser léger alors qu'il se rapprocha d'elle, la bloquant entre lui, et la barrière de pierre qui les séparés tout deux du vide.  
Niphredil se sentait perdre pied, s'enivrant du contact à la fois doux et ardent du soldat contre elle voulant parler sans trouver les mots pour traduire ce qui défilait à cent à l'heure dans son esprit qui ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qu'il désirait.  
Fuir... Rester auprès de cet ellon la peau brûlante si délicieuse... Ces gestes étaient si doux, si délicats... Et dénués de passion. En tout point, l'opposé de ce que Thranduil lui avait fait vivre, il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
_Non... Ne pas songer à ça..._

La seule chose dont elle était sur, c'est qu'elle voulait chassé un peu de la solitude qui l'étreignait avec de plus en plus de force.  
Dans le chaos de son esprit, elle ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un gémissement, alors que son corps tremblant n'émettait aucune résistance alors qu'il laissait librement ses mains parcourir ses formes délicates, froissant sans ménagement la soie de sa robe.  
D'une main leste, il fit doucement glisser l'une des bretelles de sa robe pour embrasser son épaule, et se figea en découvrant une large cicatrice. Fronçant les sourcils, il descendit un peu plus la bretelle de la robe et en découvrit d'autres, de plus en plus nombreuses.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?

-Une rencontre douloureuse avec les orques... Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux bleus pénétrants sur l'ellon qui recula d'un pas.  
Ce dernier soupira, visiblement contrarié et fini par lâcher :  
-Tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas être là.

Sans rien ajouté, l'ellon tourna les talons et quitta les jardins, sans se retourner, déçu par la conclusion de cette soirée qui s'annonçait pourtant bien douce. Or, avant qu'il ne rejoigne la fête, il se fit happer à l'écart, et rencontra le visage froid et vibrant de rage de Gondren qui gronda :  
-Est-ce ainsi qu'il est d'usage de traiter les elfines en Lorien ?

-Je ne suis guère friand des elleths qui ont déjà fait le bonheur des orques, dit-il sans se laisser impressionner et ajouta d'un ton venimeux : mais je vous la laisse volontiers, Gondren, je crois savoir que vous avez un faible pour les rousses, les cicatrices ne devraient pas vous déranger outre mesure...

Le garde royal se saisit d'Orophin par la gorge et le souleva du sol pour le plaquer au mur, sans que son adversaire n'est eut le temps de réagir et déclara avec rage :  
-Je chie des étrons plus spirituel que toi, Orophin, tu le sais, ça ?

Cependant, Orophin était un guerrier, aguerri, et il se dégagea de la prise de Gondren, en déploya sa force et son agilité en un seul geste, et rétablit une distance de sécurité entre eux, le souffle court en portant sa main à sa gorge :

-Tu seras châtié pour ton attaque envers un gradé de Lothlorien ! Tonna Orophin en portant la main à sa gorge qui gardait les empruntes des doigts de l'ellon colossal. Cette histoire entre moi et Niphredil ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh, fait-moi ce plaisir, susurra Gondren d'une voix moqueuse, court en larme dans les bras de ta dame Galadriel, raconte-lui ton mépris pour les elleths qui ont été torturé par les orques. Je suis sûr que ton point de vue l'intéressera au plus au point.

Orophin, blêmit, et disparu dans le couloir en silence, furieux, mais en sachant qu'il ne pourrait en effet, rien faire pour punir cet ennemi de son peuple. Celebrian et Meliana avaient connus des sorts terribles, et montré du mépris envers des elleths aux histoires similaires devant leurs parents et époux équivaudrait pour sa carrière militaire à se jeter dans la montagne du destin.

-Toi, et tes frères, posez encore une seule fois la main sur Niphredil et je jure devant Eru qu'aucun seigneur de ce monde ne vous sauvera.

-Elle lui, ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit cruellement, Orophin. Je cherchais si elle portait elle aussi une tache de naissance sur l'épaule, mais vu que ce n'est qu'un champs de ruine, nous ne le seront jamais...

Le Galadrim fila sans attendre de réponse, craignait en réalité la colère de l'ellon qui lui faisait face.

De son côté, Gondren alla dans le jardin et trouva Niphredil assise sur le sol, adossé à la rambarde de pierre, et leva un regard dénué de larmes vers le garde royal.  
Il était là par ce qu'il avait tout vu, cela ne faisait aucun doute, aussi, l'elfine ne lui posa pas la question et demanda simplement :  
-C'est toujours comme ça, la vie ?

-Parfois, c'est pire, lui répondit Gondren en s'asseyant prêt d'elle, reposant sa tête contre la rambarde, en laissant ses longs cheveux noirs courir autour de lui. Les Galadrhims sont, derrière leurs beaux visages et leurs politesses pompeuses, des personnages peu recommandable. Sauf peut-être Celeborn, c'est un bon ellon, malgré sa tête d'enterrement perpétuel. Remarque, poursuivit Gondren en laissant échapper un rire sans joie, à sa place, je tirerais sans doute une tronche similaire.

Niphredil rit tristement à sa réflexion, alors le guerrier à côté d'elle s'étonna de voir son expression si légère :  
-J'avoue que j'aurais pensé retrouver une elfine abattue après s'être fait éconduire par son premier amant. Je pensais que tu serais ivre de larme et de vin, que je devrais te porter dans ta chambre, mais il n'en est rien...

-Mon égo s'en remettra, soupira-t-elle résigné. Je ne comptais pas l'épouser, pour ne rien te cacher... Je sais ce que je voulais savoir...

-Ah, les cicatrices... Souffla Gondren en réalisant la manœuvre de l'elfine. Si tu voulais savoir quel type d'ellon cela dérangeait, tu n'avais qu'à demander, au lieu de se laisser toucher par cet imbécile congénital.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, lui répondit-elle, visiblement ennuyé en se levant. Ce n'était que des enfantillages.

-Si, c'est important, dit-il en lui retenant le bras, se levant à son tour d'un geste souple étonnant pour sa grande carrure. Tu n'es pas juste un outil que l'on peu utiliser sans remords.

-Ah Bon ? S'étonna-t-elle faussement avec une pointe de colère. Par ce que tu ne t'es pas servi de moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, comme d'un outil ? Ou Thranduil ? Ou même... Les mots lui manquèrent, alors que le chagrin fit vibrer sa voix. Je ne suis pas sotte, Gondren, je sais très bien que je ne suis qu'un outil, pour les elfes, pour les nains... Pour les orques. Alors garde moi de tes belles paroles, par pitié.

Elle le planta là, songeant que rien qu'une fois, elle aurait voulu être une simple elleth, puis rejoint d'un pas traînant sa couche solitaire.

Gondren la laissa s'en aller, surpris, car peu habitué à ce que l'on s'adresse à lui de la sorte. Il réalisa alors que derrière sa candeur qu'elle affichait ces derniers jours, une elfine pleine de désillusions se tenait dans l'ombre, lucide quant à la réalité de sa condition, comme résignée.  
_Comme un guerrier qui s'apprête à mener un combat perdu d'avance_, songea Gondren en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait vu bien souvent les ellons boire et chercher du réconfort de manière anarchique avant de partir au front, or, il eut la curieuse impression que c'est ce qu'il venait de voir à nouveau.

_Ces lieux sont réellement d'une grande beauté,_ songea Thranduil en observant la vallée cachée de la salle de réunion, la plus haute de la ville, l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Il contemplait la cité aux allures féerique, parcourut par de cours d'eau pure, et plus en contrebas, la grande rivière, puis la forêt où il voyait ses ellons pourchasser quelques gibiers alors que le jour déclinait. La nuit ne tarderait plus, et ses guerriers ne manqueraient pas présenter leurs trophées de chasse sous le regard dégoutté des deux autres clans.

_Eryn Galen était autrefois le plus beau lieu de ce monde..._

Mais l'ombre avait ravagé ce paradis perdu, et à présent, Thranduil écoutait d'une oreille distraite Celeborn parler des troupes d'orques qui semblaient se diriger en masse vers Gundabad. Les orques n'avaient de cesse de courir d'Est en Ouest, depuis des millénaires, pourquoi s'en soucier maintenant ?

-Ils n'attaquaient pas les frontières, déclara l'époux de la dame blanche, ce qui peux les pousser à une telle retenue m'inquiète.

À cette déclaration Thranduil, vida le reste de sa coupe de vin, et ajouta :

-Un de mes éclaireurs à également avait remarqué quelque chose de similaire, non loin des Monts de Fer. Il semblerait que les orques de l'Est se regroupent de manière anarchique.

_Qu'ils y restent, et qu'ils y pourrissent. _

-A-t-il vu un emblème ou une bannière reconnaissable ? Demanda Celeborn en fronçant les sourcils.

-Absolument rien. Rien que de petits groupes isolés, qui se contentaient de passer. Ces imbéciles ne se regroupent pas, car ils sont incapables de s'entendre. Si vous voulez mon avis, si quelqu'un cherche à les regrouper à Gundabad, cela nous rendra un immense service : ils vont s'entre-tuer.

Galadriel croisa ces yeux de glace une fraction de seconde, mais le fier souverain se détourna sur l'instant. Il détestait être en présence de cette femme qui pouvait fouiller dans les esprits en toute impunité. L'idée qu'on puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert provoqué dans l'esprit du seigneur elfe une peur étourdissante. À moins que ce ne soit le vin qu'il buvait sans modération comme si c'était là le remède à tous ces maux.

_Vous ne croyez pas vous-même à vos propre paroles,_ déclara la voix de Galadriel dans son esprit.

-Je crois vous avoir suffisamment répété de ne pas faire cela, grinça Thranduil en se resservant une coupe de vin.

_Vous refusez de penser que votre cité peut être de nouveau menacé..._

_Je vous aurez prévenu, _songea Thranduil alors qu'avec brutalité, il força l'esprit de la dame de lumière et lui imposa furtivement l'image des orques qu'il avait vu à Dargolad, rampant dans la nuit pour dévorer les cadavres des elfes en espérant pouvoir s'approprier leurs forces.

Une vision millénaire, qui tourmentait encore ces nuits de temps à autres, et qui le ferait sans doute jusqu'à son dernier jour.

Ce ne dura que quelques instants, sachant que s'attarder ainsi ne l'exposé que trop à une riposte justifiée. Il savait que c'était dangereux, car Galadriel disposait d'un pouvoir qui pourrait le détruire, mais une telles extrémités n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour, car elles signifiaient à coup sûr, la guerre.

Or, nul ne voulait en venir là malgré leurs animosité respectives, créant ce climat étrange. Souvent, Galadriel s'amusait à asticoter le roi sindar, mais les représailles de Thranduil, elles, l'amusaient beaucoup moins.

La sorcière avait blêmi d'un coup, et s'appuya sur la table devant elle en soupirant d'angoisse.

-Veuillez cesser cela, Dame, Thranduil... Souffla Elrond, qui devina sans mal ce qui venait de se produire.

Il était, comme toujours, impuissant face aux affrontements entre les deux seigneurs qui n'avaient, hélas, rien de nouveau.  
Jadis, au lendemain de la défaite de Sauron, les cités refuges de Galadriel et de Thranduil était voisine, sinon allié d'un point de vu militaire. Toutefois, le caractère ingérant de la dame avait eut raison de la patience du jeune roi Sindar, qui refusait catégoriquement les conseils de Galadriel pour suivre le modèle d'Oropher à la lettre.  
Il quitta les terres du Sud de Vert-Bois, furieux après une intrusion de trop de la reine venu lui apporter conseil sur sa manière de diriger le royaume, pour déplacer son peuple à plusieurs mille au Nord. La conséquence de cette fâcheuse rivalité fut une aubaine pour l'ombre, car nul ne la vit s'établir à Dol Guldur et y grandir.  
De la fierté de Thranduil et de l'arrogance de Galadriel débuta la chute de Vert-Bois Le Grand. Chacun tenait l'autre pour responsable de l'ombre qui menaçait à présent leurs deux royaumes, et avait considérablement affaibli de Rovanion.  
Celeborn posa une main réconfortante sur la joue blanche de son épouse, et demanda :  
-Combien de fois votre éclaireur a-t-il vu cela, Thranduil ? J'aimerais le rencontrer, son histoire pourrait nous apprendre d'importantes choses...

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, assurant Thranduil, nous ne pouvons que rester attentif concernant cette affaire, voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Nous n'avons hélas, pas vraiment d'autre solution.

Celeborn prit la parole pendant que le roi sindar se resservit une coupe de vin. Il ne voulait pas les entendre déblatérer leurs paroles rassurantes qui n'était qu'a ces yeux qu'un vaste mensonge réconfortant, et vida sa coupe.  
-Qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher ami ? Demanda Elrond en s'adressant à Thranduil, ses yeux gris posés sur lui en quête d'informations, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fixent sur la coupe de vin qu'il remplissait à nouveau, son visage prit une expression réprobatrice. Mais l'elfe blond l'ignora superbement, puis presque comme une provocation, il la vida d'un trait et se resservit.

\- Je pense que nous avons réglé l'essentiel de ce point, et qu'à présent, il est trop tard pour aborder le sujet des dunedains. 

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard et un flacon de vin vidé par les soins de Thranduil, le couple royal des Galadhrims s'éclipsa, désireux de prendre du repos, car Galadriel était resté ébranlé par les visions que le roi sindar avait glissé dans son esprit. De son côté, Elrond s'attarda quelque peu, et posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Thranduil dont le regard ne se détournait pas de la forêt pour attirer son attention :  
-Tu bois trop, _mellon nim._ Et tu sembles soucieux...

Il lui jeta un regard noir, dissimulant avec peine le vertige qui le rendait moins assuré dans ces gestes.

-Épargne-moi tes sermons, Elrond... Prend donc une coupe, cela te ferait du bien de te détendre un peu.

Elrond eut un geste d'impuissance, abdiquant en silence, puis se servit comme le conseillait son tempétueux ami millénaire. Ces réunions à l'ambiance lourde lui pesaient également, car le seigneur à la longue chevelure brune détestait le conflit, et plus encore ceux qui opposaient des seigneurs qu'il affectionnait. Il trempa avec soulagement ses lèvres dans le vin et en revint au sujet qui l'intéresse vraiment :  
-Ton éclaireur, ne serait-ce pas la jeune Niphredil ?

Thranduil acquiesça en silence, se leva d'un pas moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire pour accompagner le seigneur des lieux sur la route qui rejoignait le reste de la cité. Ce dernier lança un regard bienveillant à son ami et déclara :

-J'ai eut le loisir de la rencontrer. Une demoiselle peu commune, à l'esprit vif, qui semble très préoccupée par les monstres et les dragons.

-Elle a eut une... Expérience malheureuse dans les mains des orques, il y a quelques années. Legolas dit qu'elle cherche à se venger des orques qui lui ont fait du mal, je ne serais l'en blâmer si cela peut lui apporter la paix.

-Je le comprends, crois-moi... Assura Elrond, sincère. Même si je trouve son intérêt proche de l'obsession pour la violence préoccupante. De plus un de mes fils dits avoir vu des cicatrices inquiétantes... Je suis étonné que tu ne me l'aies pas confié plus tôt...  
-Naur l'a soigné lui-même, il y a plus de dix-sept ans, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien à guérir, souffla Thranduil, alors qu'un doute s'emparait de son esprit.

-J'aimerais néanmoins l'examiner et lui parler. Nous savons toi et moi combien ce genre d'expérience est difficile... Je voudrais m'assurer que, comme tu le dis, il n'y est plus aucune plaie à penser, tant sur son corps que sur son âme.

Thranduil soupira. Le semi-elfe avait raison, comme trop souvent.

-Je te l'enverrais.

**Fin de chapitre**


	23. 23 Passions interdites

Un nouveau chapitre revue est corrigée (enfin, un peu plus qu'avant, au moins).

Mrci à tous ceux qui suivent/aiment/lisent/passent sur cette histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 23. Passions interdites.**

Le lendemain matin, Thranduil ne parvint que tardivement à s'extirper du royaume des songes, assommé par l'importante quantité de vin qu'il buvait chaque jour depuis l'arrivée de la dame Galadriel.  
Le seul fait de savoir cette sorcière à proximité avait le don de le plonger dans une humeur dès plus exécrable.

_Nous partirons dans deux jours,_ songea-t-il, _voilà des jours que nous devisons pour en conclure que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que ce que nous faisons déjà... C'est absurde et parfaitement inutile. _

Il déversa sa mauvaise humeur sur Lindir, ce noldo fade qu'Elrond avait au service de sa famille depuis quelques siècles. Il le tourmenta à propos de tout est n'importe quoi, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, l'intendant disparu à la recherche de Niphredil, mais ne revint pas.

-Stupide ellon, grogna Thranduil en parcourant la maison du roi, décider à chercher lui-même, en profitant pour la voir.

_Stupide..._

Lorsqu'il entendit un murmure familier, suivit d'un rire léger venant de l'étage supérieur. D'un pas félin et silencieux, il s'approcha et trouva son elfine assise sur le rebords d'une fenêtre, tressant les cheveux d'Arwen en murmurant des propos à son oreille qui fit rougir son amie qui eut une exclamation outrée !

-Tu es l'elfine la plus inconvenante que je connaisse !

-Je n'ai pas grandi dans un palais, ma princesse romantique, déclara-t-elle tout haut, ni avec des elfes ! Savais-tu qu'une naine peu se marier plusieurs fois ? Il y en a si peu que dès qu'une est veuve, elle se remarie dès l'année de deuil passé !

-Parfois, je ne m'étonne pas que l'on les ait confondus si longtemps pour de la vermine, déclara Thranduil pour manifester sa présence, ne laissant aux demoiselles aucun doute sur son humeur présente.

Arwen le salua avec respect, mais Niphredil se contenta de lui jeter un regard acéré, et poursuivit son ouvrage dans la chevelure d'ébène, en faisant mine de l'ignorer pour toute réponse à sa provocation. Une attitude qui ne fit que l'agacé un peu plus alors qu'il lâcha :  
-Niphredil, tu ne devrais pas être à ton entraînement avec Wilwarin ?

-Il y a une grande réunion pour les gradés des trois royaumes, déclara-t-elle calmement. Je le plains, ça a l'air d'un ennui mortel. Quand bien même je pourrais y assister, je préférais encore aller récurer les écuries du Mordor.

Cette nouvelle fini de plonger Thranduil dans une mauvaise humeur abyssale. Il avait complètement oublié cette réunion dont l'avait prévenu le jeune capitaine la veille, en lui affirmant qu'il inciterait Niphredil à passé la journée avec la princesse noldo, tandis que la dame des galadhrim partait en visite dans la vallée en contrebas.

-Le seigneur Elrond voudrait te voir, il t'attend dans son étude de soins, dit-il sans ambages. Ne tarde pas, je doute qu'il est toute la journée.

-Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna L'elfine, en lui lançant un regard surpris.

-Il te le dira lui-même, dit-il avec un pointe d'impatience, avant de tourner les talons, préférant aller déverser sa rage sur d'autres.

Étonnement, elle ne chercha pas à discuter, ni à répondre au seigneur, se contentant d'achever la tresse d'Arwen avant de se rendre dans l'étude du seigneur Elrond. C'est la demoiselle Noldo qui l'y mena, et bien que son projet fût sans doute de l'accompagner pour l'entretien, son père la congédia courtoisement avant d'inviter Niphredil à le suivre dans une salle qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la chambre de chirurgie de Vert-Bois, que l'elfine n'avait que trop connu.

Percevant que Niphredil était mal à l'aise dans ce lieu, Elrond les mena dans son bureau, et commença calmement :

-Niphredil, ne soyez pas si nerveuse, je ne mange pas les elfines.

-C'est que... Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

-N'aie crainte, je vais t'expliquer, assura le seigneur avec l'ombre d'un sourire. J'ai parlé avec Naur, mais aussi avec Thranduil et Amdir de ta rencontre avec les orques... Je voulais savoir, comment tu allais, après tout ce temps.

-Dix-sept ans ont passé, seigneur Elrond... Je m'étais évanouie dans le camp orque, aujourd'hui je ne me souviens de presque rien...

Elrond resta un moment songeur, surpris de la voir traiter ce sujet avec tant de légèreté, alors que des siècles après, il voyait encore des ellons s'effondrer à cette seule question. C'était une toute jeune elfine au moment des faits, il n'osait imaginer la terreur qu'elle avait pu ressentir en se retrouvant kidnapper par ces monstres, enfermé plusieurs jours avant d'être battu... Quand bien même elle ne se souvenait pas de cette dernière partie, elle semblait nier de toute son âme ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, la terreur, l'angoisse qui, à eux seuls, marquait un individu au fer rouge pour le restant de ces jours.

_Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel..._

-J'aimerais voir tes cicatrices, Niphredil, demanda-t-elle, en la scrutant avec attention.

L'elfine se raidit, et son assurance se fissura alors qu'elle dit d'une voix hésitante avec un sourire qui se voulait léger:  
-C'est un spectacle que les ellons apprécient guère. J'aimerais éviter tant que possible.

Le visage d'Elrond resta impassible, mais il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sachant que s'il la laissé partir maintenant, jamais plus il n'aurait la chance de pouvoir reprendre cette discussion. Elle ne pouvait pas lui sourire ainsi, en parlant d'un sujet qui la toucher de la sorte, et qui devait la hanter durant les heures les plus sombre de la nuit. C'était inconcevable.

Il voulait la pousser dan ses retranchements, la forcer à regarder son passé, pour avoir une réaction sincère, au lieu du déni dont elle se drapait visiblement et qui pourrait, à long terme, ronger son âme immortelle.  
-Sais-tu que quand les orques ont enlevé mon épouse, c'est moi qui ai soigné ses blessures ? J'ai appris ce que les orques faisant aux elleth sur une des personne que j'aimais le plus en ce monde, qui, crois-moi, elle a eut bien moins de chance que toi...

-Avec tout mon respect, murmura tristement Niphredil en baissant les yeux, vous ne devriez pas vous infliger cela à nouveau. Ce doit être terrible...

-Au contraire, déclara Elrond en posant sur son épaule une main protectrice, voir une elfine comme toi se battre pour cela est encourageant et me redonne de l'espoir pour ma douce Celebrian. Mais dans un combat, on a parfois besoin d'allié, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui : pour te donner les armes nécessaire pour te battre.

Elle finit par accepter de lui dévoiler son dos meurtris, et plus timidement son ventre jadis déchiré par les griffes d'orque, cachant pudiquement sa poitrine alors qu'il l'examinait les plaies parfaitement pensés. Avec son autorisation, il posa sa main sur une des griffures les plus marquées, d'un geste légèrement hésitant. Ce genre de blessures étaient généralement porteuses d'énergie négative. Même si les valar ne lui avait pas fait du don de percevoir dans les esprits, comme Thranduil, il pouvait néanmoins ressentir le mal, la souffrance contenue par une plaies, si cicatrisés qu'elle soit.

Mais il ne sentit rien.

Niphredil se tenait là, timide et un peu honteuse, mais rien de comparable à la détresse qu'il pensait rencontrer.  
Elle se contenter de détourner les yeux de ces cicatrices, attendant patiemment qu'il eut fini son examen. Pas de larmes, ni de sanglot étouffé par la fierté, pas d'appréhension.

Absolument Rien.

_Elle a réellement oublié... S'en est presque contre nature. Il n'y a même pas une volonté de se protéger face à un inconnu._

Troublé, il ne tarda pas à la congédier et passa de longue heures à se demander comment cela était possible, et si cela était vraiment une bonne chose. Il n'était pas rare de voir des elfes vouloir oublié, la souffrance vu durant leurs longues vies, certains ce noyant dans le vin ou tout autre chose, mais rare étaient ceux qui y parvenait.

_Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication, mais je n'ose l'envisagée..._

En tant normal, il en aurait parlé à la famille, lui conseillant de redoublé de vigilance, mais là, à qui pouvait-il en parler ?

Dans un des lieux reculés de la cité, Thranduil et Gondren s'affrontaient amicalement à l'épée, suivant la proposition du garde qui sentait que son royal ami avait bien besoin de laisser s'exprimer sa colère et sa lassitude.  
Gondren ne fut pas déçu par la violence contenu par le souverain sindar, dont les efforts quotidien pour supporter ces pairs les plus indésirables était impressionnants. Après prêt d'une heure d'affrontement qui aurait fait frémir de peur n'importe quel spectateur, Thranduil soupira de contentement en parvenant enfin à vaincre son adversaire de la soirée.

-Ravi de voir que tu n'es pas devenu trop noble pour te battre comme un vrai guerrier, félicita le garde en reposant sa tête sur le sol après une chute lourde, posant son épée à côté de lui en signe d'abandon.

-Et moi de voir que les années ne t'ont pas encore pris ta célérité ! Rétorqua Thranduil en lui offrant tune main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Il y a plus de bon petit plat que d'ennemis à affronter à Vert-Bois depuis quelque temps.

-Tant qu'il y aura ne serait-ce qu'un orque qui respire dans le Rhovanion, je ferais passer le combat avant les petits plats, rétorqua Gondren en invitant à le suivre dans des jardins plus fréquentés.  
Sur sa route, il héla un serviteur et ordonna qu'on leur apporter du vin et un repas frais pour se remettre de leurs efforts malgré la chaleur de saison qui persistait après la nuit.

Thranduil rechigna à le suivre, car sa tunique avait pâti de leur affrontement et avait été déchiré à plusieurs endroits, mais Gondren semblait peu disposer à l'écouter et rétorqua d'un air moqueur un « Ne fait pas ta princesse, mon roi ». Des propos qui auraient valu à n'importe quels ellons un sermon salé et sanctions, mais Gondren n'était pas n'importe qui.  
Il fut le maître chasseur de son père, puis son maître d'arme personnel quand il fut elfing. Il avait derrière eux des millénaires de complicités et de loyauté indéfectible. Gondren n'avait jamais changé de comportement avec Thranduil, qu'il soit elfing, prince ou roi. Il avait été, et serait toujours la franchise à l'état brut, pour la plus grande joie de son ami.

-Quand rentrerons-nous enfin chez nous ? Lui demanda le garde en le tirant de ses pensées.

-Après demain. J'informerais nos hommes de s'apprêter au départ à la première heure demain, j'ai eut mon content de palabres inutiles pour des siècles.

-Ton petit oiseau viendra avec nous ? Demanda Gondren en haussant un sourcil curieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était fait comprendre.

Thranduil soupira, et déclara :  
-Je dois la voir à ce sujet.

-Tu devrais la garder plus prêt de toi jusque-là, je n'aime guère les manières de certain galadhrim à son égard. Tu sais comment il traite leurs elleths qui n'ont pas la chance d'être Galadriel...

Le roi sindar lui jeta un regard pénétrant, sachant qu'il n'était pas le genre à proférer des soupçons sans bonne raison. Néanmoins, il savait aussi que s'il ne justifiait pas son propos, aucune questions en seraient lui délier la langue et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment.

-Ne te sers pas de Niphredil pour mener une vengeance personnelle, grogna Thranduil en trempant les lèvres dans la coupe que Gondren venait de lui servir.

-Cela ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure, déclara-t-il en songeant à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec l'elfine. Fait comme tu veux de mes conseils, mais tiens Rumil et sa famille de cornichons loin d'elle, ou j'administrerais à ces ellons la correction qu'ils méritent. En attendant, buvons ! Elrond a de très bons vins, faisons leur honneur !

Les deux ellons restèrent ensemble jusqu'au cœur de la nuit, buvant, bavardant de sujets légers et graves, et reprirent les armes à plusieurs reprises, malgré leurs ivresses grandissantes qui rendait leurs échanges moins précis, et bien plus dangereux.  
Quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, Thranduil regagna ses appartements avec une apparence inquiétante. Mais celui-ci n'en avait cure, se contentant d'emprunter par les passages dérobés pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur lui, se fondant à pas de loup parmi les ombres.  
Un échanson avait apprêté l'endroit en prévision de son retour, éclairant les lieux avec une multitude de bougies qui éblouirent le roi sindar aux sens sensibilisés par l'abus de vin.  
Cette soirée à l'écart des enjeux politiques lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Malgré la fatigue causée par le manque de sommeil et les efforts déployés pour affronter Gondren, Thranduil brûlait de poursuivre les festivités. Il se décida à se rafraîchir avant de partir à la recherche des sindar qui devait festoyer non loin, emplissant la vallée de leurs rires et de leurs chants au tendance grivoise à cette heure avancé de la nuit.  
Il s'apprêtait à se défaire de sa tunique quand il entendit un bruissement provenant du balcon, suivit d'un froissement de papiers.  
Il y trouva Niphredil, éclairé d'une unique bougie alors qu'elle lisait un livre, une coupe de vin non loin d'elle. Ses vêtements blancs voletaient sous une brise légère, provoquant le léger bruissement qui avait attiré son attention.  
Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se souvint que Gondren avait ordonné à Lindir de la faire mener dans ses appartements afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec elle, et le vin aidant, il l'avait... Oublié.  
D'ordinaire, il se serait maudit pour un tel manquement qui l'aurait ramené à sa mauvaise humeur, mais pas ce soir. Il resta là, à la regarder, profitant de la sérénité de l'instant, écoutant la douce chanson qu'elle murmurait pour elle même. Son caractère incendiaire était à cet instant pareil à un feu dans l'âtre, chaleureux et apaisant. Thranduil songea en la regardant à cette instant, il avait la sensation d'être chez lui, en sécurité.

_Tout ce qui faisait ton foyer, tu l'as perdu il y a bien longtemps..._

Accusant le subit assaut de ses sombres pensées, la coupe de cristal qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa, et éclata au sol en provoquant un bruit cristallin.  
L'elfine leva immédiatement les yeux vers l'origine du bruit et posa un regard choqué sur la tenue du roi. Il n'en avait qu'à peine conscience, mais sa tunique était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, de fines coupures se dessinaient sur son bras droit, alors que ces cheveux, d'ordinaire impeccable, reposaient en bataille autour de lui.  
-Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en reposant son livre en le détaillant avec inquiétude.

-Je n'ai rien, assura le roi, juste un entraînement amical avec Gondren.

Elle fit mine de s'approcher de lui, mais il l'en empêcha d'un ton impérieux, craignant qu'elle se blesse en marchant sur un des bris de cristal. Niphredil se figea avec inquiétude, alors que le roi fit un pas vers elle pour la soulever par la taille, l'entraînant à l'intérieur, foulant les dangereux éclats de ses bottes pour la déposer quelques mètres plus loin.  
Or, maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, il n'avait aucune envie de la relâcher alors que sa délicate odeur de fleur sauvage l'enivrait.

_Je perds la raison..._

-Vous êtes saoul, Thranduil, dit-elle d'une voix à la fois surprise et réprobatrice en croisant ses yeux d'ordinaire si pénétrants, à présent vague et troublés.

_Oui l'ivresse, ce n'est que cela..._

Il ne répondit rien, pas même quand elle l'entraîna dans sa salle de bain, se montrant désireuse de nettoyer une de ses écorchures qui saignait encore un peu, se contenant de l'observer avec intensité.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle le pria de retirer sa tunique et prépara une bassine d'eau chaude, en y plongeant quelques herbes médicinales pour nettoyer la plaie de son bras qui suintait encore légèrement.

Son royal manteau aux couleurs de Vert-Bois fut aisément retiré, mais le roi semblait s'empêtrer dans sa tunique, et entreprit d'en venir à bout en usant de brutalité, déchirant sans ménagement les attaches finement ouvragées en poussant un juron.

Niphredil soupira en le voyant faire et s'y opposa, sauvant les dernières attaches en lui venant en aide avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer sa plaie qui était plus imposante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Gondren n'y est pas allé de main morte...

-Les cicatrices sont le lot des guerriers, elle aura disparu d'ici quelques années...

-Certaine ne disparaissent pas dit-elle en observant une fine cicatrice qui s'entendait de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa hanche, mémoire d'une bataille d'un autre âge où les elfes étaient légions en ce monde.

-Celle-ci me vient de la plaine de Dargolad, la bataille qui a emporté mon père... Murmura-t-il en se saisissant doucement de sa main pour l'appuyer sur sa hanche, lui faisant ressentir le fin relief de la marque blanche.

_Quel chemin empreintes-tu, fou de roi ?_

Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à son épaule ou une cicatrice ronde trônait :

-Un croc de dragon, celui de l'histoire dont je te parlais il y a quelques jours...

Niphredil l'écoutait avec attention, la main posée sur son épaule, cherchant à comprendre ce que Thranduil essayait de lui dire en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était à genoux, prêt de son roi saoul, une partie d'elle lui disait de ne pas s'attarder, alors qu'une autre n'en avait aucune envie de se détacher de lui, de quitter la peau délicate sous sa main malgré la cicatrice qui y trônait.

Elle voulut se lever, et se détourner, mais il posa doucement une main sur son visage, et poursuivit :

\- Ces vestiges du passé font partie de moi. Ce sont des instants de ma vie souvent triste, mais qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Je pourrais aisément les faire disparaître, mais leurs histoires resteront à jamais dans mon esprit.

Niphredil le regarda, alors que ces paroles l'atteignaient de plein fouet. Il avait raison, bien trop même. Elle avait voulu se prouver auprès d'Orophin que ce n'était rien, et cette courte expérience ne lui laissait qu'une seule idée en tête : il faudrait un ellon bien fou pour accepter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce qu'elle était.

De son côté, le roi observait distraitement l'elfine, en proie à ses propres démons. Il brûlait d'envie de la toucher, de caresser sa peau claire, d'embrasser ses lèvres délicates...  
Mais il détourna le regard, se l'interdisant.

Elle était si jeune, si fragile... Il n'avait pas_ le droit _de faire une telle chose. Niphredil détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise et se leva en prétextant aller lui chercher d'autres vêtements. Cependant, les instincts de chasseurs de Thranduil prirent le dessus, et il se leva silencieusement pour la suivre, et alors qu'elle était en train de fouiller dans son armoire, ignorant qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle sursauta quand Thranduil posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Je suis le roi, j'ai tous les droits..._

-Niphredil... Je veux que tu rentres avec nous...

Enivré par son parfum de fleur sauvage, il perdit ces mots, et se laissa aller à son désir de l'enlacer, et repoussa ses cheveux pour dévorer le creux de son cou de baiser, d'abord avec douceur, puis avec une avidité grandissante. Il désirait cet instant, lui semblait-il depuis un siècle, alors qu'un instant plus tôt, il n'en soupçonnait rien. Un instant plus tôt, il pensait encore à la renvoyer dans ses appartements, mais à présent, cela lui semblait impensable.

-Thran... Thanduil... Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante, pleine d'interrogations qui ne tarderaient pas à se dissiper.

Il la força à lui faire face d'un geste doux mais ferme. Avec surprise, il sentit l'elleth passé ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'argent tout en se rapprochant de lui. Ce geste balaya les derniers bastions de la raison de Thranduil, qui l'embrassa avec ardeur, savourant ses lèvres fines tout resserrant sa prise sur elle, la plaquant avec force contre son torse nu, se délectant autant de ce contact, que de l'avoir ainsi soumise dans ses bras.  
Il la voulait, à un tel point qu'il en souffrait presque en songeant que cela pourrait lui être refusé.  
Il voulait sa douceur, son esprit rebelle, la liberté qui pétillait dans son regard mutin, ne craignait pas ses tourments, si dérisoires comparés à ceux qui dévoraient sa propre âme.

S'avança sur des sentiers plus torride, Thranduil l'attira vers le lit, s'y asseyant pour la prendre sur ces genoux d'un geste qui ne lui laissait aucune ouverture, et malmena le laçage de la robe de la demoiselle, mettant son dos à nu pour caresser sa peau si douce. Il sentit sous ses doigts une cicatrice sillonner le velours de sa peau, et Niphredil se raidit. Il voulut l'ignorer, et entreprit de faire glisser sa robe superflue pour ses projets à venir.

Il était roi, et un roi prenait ce qu'il désirait.

-Thranduil... gémit-elle à nouveau, mais cette fois, d'un voix effrayée.

Il la sentit frissonner avec angoisse contre lui, tentant un mouvement de recul en se tortillant, mais sa prise sur elle était à présent certaine, et elle avec réalisa terreur qu'elle ne pourrait fuir cette étreinte contre sa volonté.  
Le souverain grogna, mécontent de l'opposition de l'elfine.

_Comment peut-elle seulement me repousser, moi, le roi ? Réalise-t-elle seulement l'honneur que je lui fais ?_

Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement traduisant sa peur, et le seigneur elfe parvint à rassembler toute sa volonté pour relâcher son emprise si délicieuse sur elle, et délaissa l'épaule qu'il dévorait de baisers, avec un soupir de contrariété. Oh, comme il aimerait la prendre sur-le-champ, se laissé emporter par la passion violente qui le dévorait, libérant ses instincts les plus sauvages.

Mais si ce soir, il la prenait malgré ses objections, il la perdrait à jamais ensuite.

-N'ai crainte, ma douce elfine, je ne te ferais aucun mal, lui murmura-t-il avec un geste qui se voulait rassurant, en posant son front sur son épaule. Jamais.

-Je devrais partir, dit-elle en essayant de rajuster sa robe. Je... Ce n'est pas convenable... Je...

Thranduil laissa échapper un rire, se laissa tombé sur le lit en entraînant Niphredil dans sa course, toujours peu enclin à la relâcher et susurra à son oreille :  
\- C'est moi qui décide ce qui est convenable, ou non, _pinig._.. Et ce ne le serait pas de te laisser fuir dans le noir comme une demoiselle en faute... Reste... Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure, et Niphredil s'avoua vaincu, gratifiant Thranduil d'un sourire paisible, déposant un baiser timide sur son front. Elle prit place dans ses bras qui ne la lâchait pas et s'endormit plus paisiblement que jamais, bercé par les longues respirations de l'ellon qui la réchauffait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, un espoir fou à l'esprit.

Le matin vint trop vite au goût de Thranduil, qui n'avait que peu dormi, craignant que le sommeil ne le plonge dans des souvenirs trop douloureux, préférant savourer le présent, sans songer à l'avenir.  
De plus, le repos de l'elfine prêt de lui offrait un spectacle assez divertissant. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, remuant légèrement, tout en s'apaisant quand il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. À plusieurs reprises, elle répétait « ada, ada ». Père en sindarin, un mot qu'elle n'avait jamais dû prononcer de sa vie, et qui peuplait pourtant ces songes, intriguant l'ellon qui se demandait bien de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver.  
Il ne se détourna d'elle que dans les premières lueur du soleil virent illuminer sa chevelure rousse, à regret, sachant que ses obligations ne tarderaient pas à le rattraper.

Il revêtit ses atouts royaux, s'apprêtant en songeant avec soulagement que c'était les dernières réunions qui clôtureraient son court séjour à Imladris. Bien plus court qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, mais il refusait de s'attarder davantage en présence de Galadriel.  
Si elle apprenait pour Niphredil... Pour Heledir... Elle pourrait ébranler le royaume, se rapprocher sournoisement du trône qu'elle convoite depuis toujours.

Oropher avait jadis prévenu son fils : Galadriel désire avoir un vaste royaume sous sa coupe, tout comme le titre de reine des elfes.  
Elle avait rit devant l'ambition du roi fondateur Vert-Bois le-Grand, disant que jamais il ne parviendrait à régner sur des elfes sauvages, éparpillés dans un trop vaste royaume pour être sous la domination d'un seul ellon.  
Elle avait eut tort. A à la mort d'Oropher, elle avait fini par laisser apparaître ses ambitions insatiables.

Mais jamais Thranduil ne permettrait à cette sorcière de planter ses griffes dans son royaume. Il lui avait généreusement laissé une partie du sud jadis, pour qu'elle puisse y établir sa colonie de galadhrim suite à la chute de Sauron pour qu'elle y fonde un royaume qui lui serait propre, qu'elle rêvait déjà de nommer Lothlorien.  
Hélas, elle avait été incapable de veiller sur ce qui n'était qu'un dixième de la forêt, et n'avait su que protéger le hameau de forêt à l'est de l'Anduin qu'elle baptisa Lorien.  
Tout le reste avait irrémédiablement basculé dans l'ombre, mettant son royaume dans une situation délicate et dangereuse.

Alors que songeur, il déjeunait paisiblement au soleil sur sa terrasse, son fils lui rendit visite, apprêter plus noblement qu'à l'accoutumé, signe qu'il allait sans doute passé la journée en noble compagnie. Sous l'invitation de son père, s'assit en face de lui et déclara :

-J'ai entendu dire que nous partions dès demain... Père, n'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? Cela fera tout juste une semaine que nous sommes arrivés à Imladris...

-La présence de la sorcière change bien des choses,_ ion nin_, soupira-t-il. C'est plus sage ainsi.

-Avec ta permission, j'aimerais encore rester une lune ici. J'ai encore tant à voir avec les fils du seigneur Elrond... De plus, je pense qu'un représentant de Vert-Bois devrait rester attentif à la suite des négociations.

Thranduil écouta son fils avec attention, le fixant d'un regard intense, inquisiteur, cherchant à déceler le vrai du faux. Or, le prince n'était pas cachottier par nature, et il semblait ne pas receler de secret, presque au regret du roi. Il aurait préféré voir une pointe de rouge se dessiner sur les joues de son fils qui se serait attardé pour faire la cour à une elleth, ou blêmir en songeant à quelque intrigue qu'il voulait mener à bien.  
Mais hélas non, Legolas n'était pas un intrigant, c'était une personne loyale et un rêveur.  
Pour l'heure, c'est Thranduil qui avait des secrets, dont un qui dormait toujours sans son propre lit, et il espérait que son fils ne s'attarde pas, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il réagirait plus que mal en découvrant une elfine dans la chambre de son père.

-C'est une très bonne idée, déclara le roi. Je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à _Bar-an-aran, _ainsi qu'à notre royaume. Tu connais tes devoirs, et je sais que tu meneras à bien toute négociation nécessaire.

-Je te remercie, ada. Le prince sembla mal à l'aise, il hésita un instant puis déclara : j'ai discuté avec le seigneur Elrond et... Nous pensons que Niphredil devrait rester également. Il est soucieux à son sujet, et aimerait pouvoir la garder prêt de lui un peu plus longtemps. De plus, Imladris est un endroit plus paisible pour elle, et n'est qu'a une quinzaine de jours à cheval des Montagnes Bleues...

Legolas se raidit en voyant le regard de son père se changer en une glace abyssale, le faisant détourner les yeux. Le prince avait toujours été stupéfait de voir à quel point son père pouvait imposer silence et crainte d'un seul regard, même à ces proches.

-Je m'entretiendrais avec Elrond à ce sujet, répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Legolas voulut redire quelque chose, mais un bruit attira son attention. Il ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et était très léger, néanmoins, Legolas fut certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son père qui soutint son regard, sans ciller, un air parfaitement innocent sur le visage.

-Avez-vous de la compagnie ? Demanda le prince, sachant très bien qu'il dépassait les bornes. Il n'avait aucun droit de questionner ainsi le roi sur ces activités personnelles, mais la simple idée que son père insulte sa mère en prenant une autre femme dans son lit le poussait à un excès de zèle.

-Uniquement mon fils, soupira Thranduil d'un air ennuyé, qui est un peu vieux pour craindre un courant d'air.

Legolas se détendit à cette réflexion, puis ne tarda pas à prendre congé, persuadé de laisser son père seul à ses pensées.

Ce dernier resta longtemps plongé dans ses réflexions, se demandant de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de Niphredil à présent. Il s'était laissé emporter par son attachement à l'elfine, ce alors qu'il s'adonnait à déjà à un dangereux jeux avec Galadriel.

_Stupide que je suis..._

Il s'était attaché à elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du...  
La renvoyé dans ses montagnes serait la décision la plus sage. Là-bas, il ne serait plus tenté par ses appétits coupables et elle serait à distance des pouvoirs inquisiteurs de la dame blanche.

_Les valar ne sont-ils donc pas si las de me tourmenter de toute les manières possible ?_

La demoiselle de ses pensées émergea de la chambre à coucher, revêtu d'une autre robe que la veille, car sans doute avait-il trop malmené le laçage de cette dernière. Cette pensée le fit sourire, et le souvenir de leurs échanges sensuels mais néanmoins purs. Pure, comme son elfine, qui n'avait pas hésiter à freiner ses ardeurs, ne faisant qu'attiser son désir de prendre le temps de la faire sienne. Sa fleur d'hiver, qui perçait la glace qui entourait son cœur depuis une éternité pour donner une nouvelle saveur à son quotidien.

_Délicieuse folie... _

Il la salua et l'invita à prendre place pour partager avec lui le copieux repas amener par l'intendance. Le roi sinda vit Niphredil s'empourprer en croisant son regard, baissant les yeux en portant un soudain intérêt au carrelage sous ces pieds. Une réaction qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible venant d'elle, qui avait un caractère si ardent. Mais il ne doutait pas n'était que passager : on n'étouffe pas si simplement un feu d'une telle intensité.

_Jamais plus tu ne partiras, pinig... Tu es à moi._

-Nous partons dès demain pour Vert-Bois. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné, et avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit : Il en va de soit, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous. Tes appartements t'attendent, avec l'accord de Sirion, tu pourrais rejoindre les éclaireurs sous les ordres de Wilwarin quand nous en aurons fini avec Daïn.

-Si vite ! Je n'ai même pas encore averti mon père que je souhaitais demeurer à Vert-Bois jusqu'aux fiançailles d'Amdir... Glorfindel a...

-Mon nécessaire de correspondance est dans le salon... Jusqu'au banquet de ce soir, je te prierais de rester dans mes appartements.

-Tu m'enfermes ici ? S'exclama-t-elle, avec une pointe de colère, pourquoi ? Tu crains que je ne sois dépaysé ensuite à Vert-Bois si je passe trop de temps dehors ?

Thranduil soupira, songeant que la timidité de son amie n'avait guère duré. Néanmoins, il se plaisait à jauger ces limites, se demandant si elle serait plus docile suite à leurs tendres échanges.

-Pining... Wilwarin viendra te chercher, je vais le faire mander. Nous partons demain, la distance est de mise avec les galadhrims, pour éviter tout incident, surtout avec leur dame. Va savoir ce qui se passer dans l'esprit de cette vipère...

Niphredil acquiesça en silence, puis demanda après réflexion :  
-M'expliqueras-tu ce qui se passe vraiment entre toi et ce clan ?

-Si c'est là ton souhait... Pour l'heure, dit-il en se levant, j'ai à faire avec Elrond. Rappel toi pinig, tu ne sors pas d'ici, si ce n'est en compagnie de Wilwarin, 'est-ce clair ?

-Limpide, soupira-t-elle, peu réjouit à l'idée d'avoir un chaperon pour visiter cette cité qu'elle aimait, pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore totalement.

Il lui accorda un dernier sourire, puis se détourna pour quitter ses appartements, Thranduil réalisa qu'elle s'était mis à le tutoyer pour la première fois et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit. Il se surprit à espérer pouvoir bientôt l'avoir pour lui seul, à Vert-Bois.

Wilwarin rejoint Niphredil une demi-heure plus tard, se présentant avec un visage inquiet, d'abord à pas de loup, puis s'exclama en marchant d'un pas pressé en la découvrant seule :

-Niphé ! Je te cherche partout depuis l'aube ! Tu veux ma mort ! Soupira Wilwarin, ma mort... J'ai été réveiller Arwen, ces frères, je t'ai même cherché dans le quartier des Galadhrims ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu et que Thranduil venait me pendre à l'Argonnath quand je l'ai rencontré !

-Allons, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant en dissimulant un sourire amusé, je suis désolé, mellon, je ne voulais pas te tourmenter

L'éclaireur soupira, puis il retrouva rapidement son humeur habituellement taquine et joyeuse :  
-Aller ! Avoue : avec qui étais-tu cette nuit ?

Niphredil écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la question et s'empourpra légèrement, trahissant le sérieux de son propos :  
-J'étais seule, dans les hauteurs de la ville. Le départ se fait bien plus tôt que ce que j'aurais cru, et j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la direction que je devais prendre.

Wilwarin lui accorda un sourire radieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil provocateur, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe mais poursuivit :

-C'est ça, et je suis Iluvatar en personne ! Je finirais pas savoir, petite elfine ! Enfin, tu es ensuite venu ici pour annoncer au roi que tu viendrais avec nous ! Il m'a apprit la nouvelle ! J'en suis heureux ! Aller viens, nous avons décidé avec Amdir de passer cette dernière journée avec Legolas, Elladan et Elrohir dans tes chères hauteurs ! J'ai assez soupé de réunion comme ça ! Si les galadrhims en veulent, ce sera sans moi !

Un peu plus loin, Thranduil s'était rendu dans l'étude d'Elrond, trouvant ce dernier à son bureau, entouré d'une pile de livres, les traits tirés. Il invita le sinda à prendre place en face de lui et lui servit une tasse de thé.

-Êtes vous sur de partir demain, mellon ? Cela me semble hâtif...

-Absolument. Mon fils restera ici, avec votre permission, pour représenter Vert-Bois. Pour ma part, je ne serais confié mon royaume trop longtemps à d'autre.

-Votre fils vous a-t-il fait par de ma requête concernant l'elfine ? Poursuivit Elrond, jetant un regard inquisiteur au sindar. Il était persuadé que ce dernier lui cachait des choses à ce sujet, et bien qu'il ne soit pas de nature particulièrement curieuse, Elrond s'en souciait. Thranduil n'était pas un ellon dès plus sage, et ses secrets pouvaient être dangereux pour bien des gens.

-Oui, déclara le roi sinda le plus sérieusement du monde. Cependant, je ne comprends vos motivations, Elrond. Cette elfine est en bonne santé, sa place et à Vert-Bois, avec son peuple duquel on l'a trop longtemps détournée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aille si bien que cela, Thranduil. Elle a oublié sa mésaventure, c'est certain, mais... D'une manière brutale, qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vu par le passé. Ces cicatrices indiquent qu'elle a été très sévèrement battue, et sans nul doute humilié de la pire des manières, mais il ne reste rien de tout cela, pas un geste de défense conditionné par un vague souvenir, pas la moindre trace d'ombre sur ces cicatrices... Le néant.

-Je peine à voir cela comme un problème, _perhendel_, souffla Thranduil en trempant les lèvres dans sa tasse d'infusion, regrettant que ce ne soit pas du vin. Elle ressemble n'importe quelle elfine, à rire avec votre fille et courir Imladris avec nos fils et leurs amis. Naur et Amdir peuvent s'enorgueillir de leurs efforts.

-Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Glorfindel aussi l'a remarqué, elle est presque obsédée par le combat, s'est même montrée très intéressée à leurs sujets... Les elfines sont des rêveuses, parfois imprudentes, et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle se risque à entrer dans le repère d'un fameux dragon avec des idées chevaleresque en tête...

-Soyez sérieux, soupira Thranduil en riant de son propos, et pourquoi pas ne la soupçonneriez-vous pas de vouloir entrer dans le Mordor pour abattre la tour de Sauron ? Allons, c'est une jeune recrue et en tant que tel, elle a des rêves pleins la tête ! N'avons-nous pas été ce genre d'ellon, jadis, _mellon nin _?

-Vous avez peut-être raison, concéda Elrond, peut-être étanchera-t-elle sa soif de vengeance dans le combat contre les orques. Mais gardez un œil malgré tout sur la jeune Niphredil, n'oubliez pas qu'un nain murmure à son oreille avec un seul objectif : reprendre Erebor.

-Je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'il ne l'influence pas vers quelconque folie. Conclut-il en se levant.

Alors qu'il allait quitter l'étude avec un sourire discret, la voix d'Elrond raisonna quand il frôla la poignée de la porte :  
-Thranduil. Son étrange comportement pourrait aussi vouloir dire que quelqu'un a effacé les souvenirs qui étaient insupportables à son esprit, sans nul doute dans un but bienveillant... Nous avons tout deux vu les ravages de ce genre de choses sur des elleths...

-Qu'insinuez-vous ? Grinça-t-il en se retournant vers le seigneur brun, alors que la colère s'immisçait dans son esprit.

Il y avait depuis toujours un accord muet entre les deux ellons : aucun d'eux n'évoquait Meliana, et leur amitié perdurerait encore de nombreux siècles.

-Rien du tout, assura placidement Elrond. L'esprit n'est pas mon domaine, mais le vôtre, alors si vous avez agit, j'ose espérer que c'est avec la plus grande prudence. L'on ignore ce qui se produit quand le fea d'un elfe en touche un autre de manière si violence, mais je doute que l'acte en lui-même, soit sans conséquence.


	24. 24 La route

**Chapitre 24. La route**

Le banquet d'adieu se déroula sans aucun débordement au coeur d'Imladris, dans un vaste jardin, sous le ciel étoilé d'un été particulièrement clément. Contrairement à celui qui avait été donné à leur arrivée, les d'ordinaire si festifs elfes sindar se firent plus calme, si bien que même Thranduil disparu dans les premier,s après les premières danses. Niphredil l'imita également rapidement, suivit de prêt par Wilwarin qui l'escorta, s'assurant qu'elle rentre jusqu'à sa chambre sans faire de mauvaises rencontres, et fut celui qui partagea son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Amdir le matin suivant.  
Une omniprésence de la part de l'éclaireur qui commençait à éveiller les soupçons de Niphredil. Ce qui ne lui laissa pas non plus le loisir de se glisser dans les appartements de Thranduil, alors qu'elle avait à l'esprit mille choses à lui demander, autant d'excuses pour être seul avec ce souverain, sans pour autant se l'avouer.

_Stupide elfine, tu n'es que peu de chose, tout juste un petit oiseau, sans noblesse et lui, le Grand Roi des Elfes... Qu'espères-tu donc ? _Songea-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Si Legolas avait décidé de rester à Foncombe, Niphredil fut agréablement surprise d'apprendre que Glorfindel se rendrait à Vert-Bois avec eux, jusqu'aux festivités de _Meren em gilith_. En effet, l'ellon affirma qu'il était désireux de visiter le refuge de pierre pas revu depuis sa construction, mais aussi de visiter le village de Dunedains qui se trouvait au nord-ouest du royaume, car lié d'amitié à ces Hommes de la lignée d'Isildur.  
En fin de matinée, alors que le départ fut imminent et que tout était fin prêt, l'elfine accompagna Wilwarin d'un pas traînant à travers les couloirs de la dernière maison simple, ce dernier devant prévenir le tueur de Balrog qui voyagerait à l'avant du cortège avec les représentants de Bar-an-aran. Mais sur leur route, au cœur de la maison d'Elrond ils, firent une rencontre qui glaça le capitaine des éclaireurs.  
Galadriel allait à leur rencontre de sa démarche lente et légère. Elle s'immobilisa devant eux et déclara de sa voix chantante :  
-Demoiselle Niphredil, je souhaitais vivement vous voir avant votre départ.

-Dame Galadriel répondit cette dernière en inclinant la tête avec respect, votre intérêt m'honore, cependant...

-Je ne souffrirais d'aucun refus, déclara la dame en se saisissant du menton de l'elfine avec autorité. J'ai entendu dire que Thranduil vous portez de l'intérêt, je souhaiterais vivement en connaître la raison.

_Pourquoi cet éclaireur vous surveille-t-il _? Raisonna la voix de la dame dans l'esprit de Niphredil qui hoqueta de surprise, lançant un regard choqué à son interlocutrice alors que pour la première fois, elle rencontra le pouvoir de la dame de lumière qu'elle avait fui dans le vin pendant des jours. Ordre du roi avait-on dit, et si autrefois cette solution lui paraissait bien loufoque, à ce moment, précis, elle aurait payé cher n'importe quel moyen de chasser cet elleth de sa tête.

-Le roi nous a confié une mission, dame, fit Wilwarin en tentant de sauver la situation sans trop y croire, nous ne pouvons prendre du retard, au risque de subir son courroux.

_Votre esprit est tel la surface d'une marre putride...Trouble, corrompu..._

La dame ne l'écoutait même pas l'éclaireur qui papillonnait autour des deux elleths qui s'affrontaient du regard. Hors, Niphredil ne semblait guère séduite par les propos condescendant de la galadrhim et se défit d'elle en faisant un pas en arrière en perdant son sang-froid :  
-Allez lui demander vous-même ce qu'il me veut ! Je vous interdis de faire cela !

_Peut-être ne veut-il que salir votre corps à l'image de votre esprit ? Elfine sans famille, qui se soucierait de vous ? Il a déjà détruit sa noble épouse, déjà à ce moment, nul n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher..._

-Il suffit ! S'exclama Niphredil en blêmissant, faisant un pas en arrière, avant de s'enfuir, refusant d'en entendre plus. Refusant qu'elle fouille impunément dans les bastions les plus secrets de sa conscience dans le but de nuire au royaume qu'elle aimait. Elle se fichait que sa réaction paraisse puérile, que la dame puisse se sentir insulté, elle voulait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles. Sans délais.

Niphredil débarqua en trombe dans les écuries et avant même qu'un palefrenier n'est eut le temps de venir s'enquérir de son besoin, elle repéra sa sacoche sur l'élan de Legolas. Elle sauta sur son dos pour s'élancer vers les portes de la ville au grand galop, ignorant les cris de l'ellon qui fut un témoin impuissant de la scène pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la sorcière.

Elle fuyait à un rythme effréné, se fichant de savoir dans quelle direction à ce moment précis. Elle comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi Thranduil haïssait cette sorcière. Elleth qui ne respectait aucune limite de l'intime, fouillant leurs pensées à la recherche de point de pression par manipuler ses victimes.

_Elle est monstrueuse._

Niphredil ralentit l'allure une fois le col de la vallée cachée franchi, sachant qu'elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à être rejoint par le cavalier derrière elle, dont le bruit des sabots se rapprochait rapidement.  
Amdir ne tarda pas à apparaître, l'apercevant assise prêt d'un petit cours d'eau avec soulagement, alors qu'elle trempait ses pieds nu dans le liquide cristallin. Il descendit de sa monture et vint s'asseoir a coté de l'elfine dont le visage exprimait une tristesse certaine, ainsi qu'un grand trouble.

-Je t'ai vu t'enfuir vers l'Est comme une furie, avec Wilwarin sur les talons... J'ai l'impression que tu t'es encore attiré des ennuis, _mellon nin._

-Absolument pas. J'ai rencontré la dame blanche et... J'ai eut une soudaine envie de mettre une grande distance entre nous.  
Amdir lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et compréhensif et déclara :  
-Elle fait cet effet-là à beaucoup. On dit qu'elle est particulièrement peu délicate avec les autres elleth. Dame Galadriel se revendique comme la plus belle de toute et jalouse particulièrement les candides elfines que nombre d'ellon trouve « rafraîchissante ».

-Stupidité, souffla Niphredil, qu'elle garde ses galadhrims, et par les valar, qu'elle se tienne loin de moi ! J'écrirai à Elrond et à sa famille pour m'excuser de mon départ un peu abrupt...

-J'imagine que cela signifie que tu veux attendre les nôtres ici, soupira Amdir, Thranduil va être furieux en apprenant la nouvelle.

_Furieux de ne pas avoir pu fuir de la même manière,_ songea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Alors que Thranduil se rendait d'un pas rapide aux portes de la cité d'Imladris en compagnie de Naur, l'esprit léger en songeant qu'il rentrait enfin à Vert-Bois, satisfait de la manière dont s'était déroulé son séjour à Imladris qui touchait à sa fin.  
Il rencontra Wilwarin avec surprise au détour d'une coursive, à la fois pâle et couvert de sueur qui lui détailla brièvement les derniers événements.  
Alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'y aurait aucune friction entre son clan et celui des galadhrim, la voix de l'éclaireur s'élevait dans les airs, son récit ne tarda pas à avoir raison de sa bonne humeur, car le larcin de la dame Galadriel le plongea dans une colère abyssale.

Il blâma lourdement son capitaine pour son manque de prudence dans cette affaire, mais tous les reproches du monde ne seraient rattrapés cet incident dès plus fâcheux, dont au fond, Wilwarin n'était pas réellement responsable.

_Un éclaireur pour lutter contre cette sorcière...Non... J'aurais dû la garder prêt de moi, la protéger..._

Il ignorait tout de l'échange des deux elleths, mais craignait le pire, même si l'éclaireur disait que celui-ci fût dès plus bref, car Niphredil avait rapidement fui devant les pouvoirs de la dame blanche.  
_Un réflexe qui a peut-être préservé nos secrets_, espéra-t-il, songeant que ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus nombreux.  
Pour couronner cette journée qui commençait de la pire manière qu'il soit, alors qu'il s'était débarrassé de Galadriel en lui adressant une simple salutation polaire, il vit Orophin s'approcher de lui au moment des adieux, le visage neutre, mais une lueur goguenarde dans les yeux qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il tenait une large fleur blanche dans les mains, un gage d'attention traditionnel quand un ellon s'était mal comporté avec une elleth.

-Aran Thranduil, je ne vois pas la demoiselle Niphredil, votre conseillère, pourtant, j'aimerais vivement lui parler.

-Elle a déjà quitté la cité, fit-il durement, fixant la fleur blanche avec curiosité et mépris.

-Voilà qui est fort regrettable, déplora l'ellon d'une voix qui sonnait faux, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir m'excuser du comportement détestable que j'ai eut envers elle.. J'aurais aimé aussi l'invité à visiter la Lothlorien, et à rencontré mon frère aîné, Rumil. J'ai trouvé qu'elle ressemblait tellement à sa défunte fiancée... N'est-il pas ?

Il avait dit cela avec un air moqueur dans les yeux, et se fendit d'un sourire froid à l'adresse de Gondren non loin. Ces propos provocateurs n'avaient qu'un seul but : déclencher la discorde au dernier moment, retardant leur départ, en usant d'une rancoeur encore vive dans le cœur des elfes sindar. Mais malgré la rage qui s'insinuait dans le roi, et qui faisait maintenant trembler les mains de son garde personnel dont les yeux brillaient d'une haine terrifiante, ils parvinrent tout deux à garder leur calme, et à faire fi de cette attaque.

-Jamais plus je ne confirais la vie d'une elleth de mon peuple à votre famille, Orophin. Veuillez maintenant cesser cette fanfaronnade stupide et retournez dans vos rangs.

L'ellon blond allait protester, mais le seigneur Celeborn lui lança un regard noir, et il n'insista pas et alla se replacer dans les rangs, confiant la fleur qu'il destinait à Niphredil aux mains de Wilwarin un peu plus tard avec un bref regard complice.

Thranduil fit ses adieux à son fils, ainsi qu'aux autres seigneurs présents qui offrirent leurs bénédictions pour leur route, mais ne s'attarda guère au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire.  
Sa contrariété atteint son paroxysme quand il vit Glorfindel monté à la croupe de l'élan de Naur, car Niphredil avait volé la monture que son fils lui avait cédée pour la route. Bien, que le tueur de Balrog, éternellement délicat dans ses manières, tourna cela à plaisanterie, Thranduil se promit de punir cette elfine rebelle de manière exemplaire. Cela, ainsi que de découvrir quelle fut la nature de ses échanges avec Orophin, préférant ne pas imaginer que cela puisse est plus qu'amical.

_Si j'apprends que cet ellon a pausé les mains sur elle, je les lui ferait couper..._

Cette simple pensée le rendait fou de rage. Penser qu'elle aurait pu partager avec un autre ce qu'elle lui avait refusé...  
Chassant ces sombres ruminations, ces pensées allèrent à la dernière remarque du capitaine galadhrim. Il avait lui aussi remarqué cette ressemblance entre Lalaith et Niphredil depuis le premier jour ou il avait poser les yeux sur elle. Elle, qui avait connu un bien funeste destin, lors de ses fiançailles au commandant suprême de la Lothlorien, Rumil. Un accord encore les deux royaumes qui avaient eut pour but de rapprocher les deux clans sylvestres, mais qui n'avait fait que séparer davantage les deux royaumes.

Alors que Thranduil menait les siens à travers les méandres de la vallée caché à une allure soutenue, l'esprit perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour revoir la noble Lalaith, jouant de la harpe et chanté dans les jardins et les bois, semblable à la Valar Yavanna, par sa douceur et son amour des animaux.  
Elle qui avait refusé d'apprendre a manier les armes en réprobation des nombreuses guerre de ce monde, avait payée ce choix de sa vie.

_Lalaith... Se pourrait-il réellement que Niphredil soit de ton sang ? Est-ce un des nombreux secrets que tu nous cachais ?_

Il avait toujours gardé cette hypothèse pour lui, sachant que l'elfine refusait d'entendre parler de ses véritables origines, préférant se couvrir les oreilles et les yeux en continuant d'appeler un nain « père ».

Un choix qu'il respectait, car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'accabler prématurément sa douce amie de tristes histoires, mais principalement par ce qu'il aimait savoir qu'il était sa seule ressource à Vert-Bois.  
Que nul ne pouvait lui contester son autorité sur elle.

Le groupe d'elfe retrouva Amdir et Niphredil assez rapidement, si bien que la fureur de Thranduil fût encore vive, bien qu'à présent teinté de tristesse par le souvenir douloureux de Lalaith. Il n'accorda à Niphredil qu'un regard acéré et ordonna qu'ils rejoignent immédiatement le cortège, ainsi que l'elfine rende la monture qu'elle avait emprunté sans permission, qui se trouvait être celle de Glorfindel.

« Et si nul ne te prend avec toi, tu iras à pied »! Avait-il tonné avec force avant de reprendre la route sans s'attarder davantage sur son cas.

-Monte avec moi, proposa le tueur de Balrog en regardant le roi s'éloigner d'un air réprobateur, il semblerait que l'élan t'aime bien et voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé pareille monture !

-Avec plaisir, accepta Niphredil, je suis désolé d'avoir volé votre monture, Glorfindel...

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudra s'excuser, jeune imprudente, mais à Thranduil. Cependant, je te conseil d'attendre qu'il te mande, car il est actuellement d'une humeur exécrable et ne voudra rien entendre.

Le cortège poursuivit sa route à vive allure jusqu'au soir sans la moindre pause, une ambiance lourde pesant sur leurs épaules.  
Il fallut qu'ils dépassent les Monts Brumeux et aperçoivent au loin la lisière de la forêt pour que Thranduil ralentisse un peu le rythme. L'ambiance se détendit alors doucement, alors que les murmures de sa troupe se firent plus intenses. Au cœur de la nuit, le roi ordonna enfin que l'on monte un bivouac dans un vallon niché dans les flancs Est des monts brumeux.  
L'endroit était entouré de falaise de pierre grise, ne permettant aucune attaque surprise de quelconque ennemi en maraude, car il n'y avait qu'un seul accès au vallon, et il se trouvait sous bonne garde.

Le vallon, malgré le cirque de pierre qui l'entourait, était assez vaste pour tenir une petite armée, composé d'une clairière et d'un petit bois qui vibrait de la vie nocturne des petits animaux qui y vivaient.  
Dès que Thranduil eut fini de donner ses ordres, il entraîna Niphredil à l'écart par-delà les arbres sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, et quand il estima être suffisamment loin de ses hommes, il a plaqua violemment contre un arbre et gronda d'une voix sourde :  
-Es-tu donc folle, ou stupide pour agir de la sorte ? A présent, tu laisses entendre à l'ensemble des royaumes elfique que les elfines de Vert-Bois peuvent se défier de mes ordres !

-J'ai mis le plus l'espace possible entre moi et la dame Galadriel et je pense que toute personne saine d'esprit devrait faire de même ! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère, je préfère cent fois ton courroux que de l'entendre murmurer des insanités dans mon esprit !

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix teinté panique, et la sincérité brillait dans ses yeux, apaisant quelque peu le roi. Fuir devant Galadriel lui semblait en effet une solution extrême, mais pas totalement dénué de bon sens quand on n'avait pas le pouvoir de lutter contre elle. Il se radoucit légèrement et demanda :  
-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Qu'a-t-elle lu dans tes pensées ?!

-Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu veillais sur moi ! Elle a aussi dit que mon âme... Qu'elle était trouble et putride... Que je suis corrompue... Rien de plus, j'en avais assez entendu...

Thranduil vit la détresse de son amie et posa une main rassurante sur sa joue, la forçant à la regarder. Il était rassuré, car à présent, la sorcière était loin et malgré sa tentative, elle n'avait rien découvert.  
Au plutôt, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vu, mais l'aspect « trouble » de l'esprit de Niphredil venait sans doute des modifications qu'il avait apporté à ces souvenirs, qui créer un écho dans tout son être, comme des ronds qui se dessineraient à la surface d'une marre d'eau paisible.

-Galadriel craint ce qu'elle ne comprend pas... Ne prends pas garde à ces propos. Tu aurais dû venir me voir, nous aurions réglé ça de manière plus civilisé. Tu ne peux pas fuir ainsi, et me mettre dans l'embarras.

-J'ai si peur, murmura-t-elle en posant la tête contre sa poitrine, peur qu'elle dise vrai... Elle, Elrond, semble tous penser que quelque chose chez moi ne va pas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuse-t-on de me laisser simplement aller, comme n'importe quelle autre elfine ?

Thranduil s'adoucit définitivement et la prit dans ses bras en sentant sa détresse, et la sentit se lover contre lui. D'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, il murmura :  
-Ni Elrond, ni Galadriel n'ont le pouvoir de lire les âmes. Moi, je le peux, et je peux te jurer que tu as une âme douce et pure. Peut-être plus complexe que la moyenne, mais en aucun cas corrompu. Oublie cette sorcière, elle a cherché à te déstabiliser pour te manipuler, rien de plus. Fais-moi confiance.

-Tu lis les âmes ? S'étonna-t-elle, je veux dire, vraiment ? Co... Comme la sorcière avec les pensées et...

-Non, non, Murmura Thranduil, d'un ton rassurant, craignant de l'effrayer, alors qu'il ressentait la nécessité de lui révéler cette aspect de ses talents, préférant contrôler ce qu'elle en apprendrait. Les illusions, le Fea sont mon domaine, et non pas les pensées. Seul ce qui marque vraiment un esprit, m'est accessible, comme les souvenirs. Je ne suis pas un sorcier, sourit-il, je dois cette faculté à notre forêt, qui recèle un pouvoir ancien et quelque peu facétieux.

Rassurée, elle s'émerveilla de la révélation alors que la crainte quittait ses traits, emportant avec elle la mauvaise humeur du roi des elfes. Ils marchèrent ensemble dans le vallon, où Thranduil lui promit qu'une fois rentrée à Vert-Bois, il l'emmènerait visiter la cité où il vivait jadis, mais aussi d'autres merveilles que seuls les elfes sylvestres connaissaient.  
Ils restèrent un moment ensemble bavardant, riant et il n'eut pas le cœur à l'interroger davantage sur les galadhrim, et surtout sur Orophin.  
Cela pouvait attendre, le danger était écarté... Pour le moment.  
Ils retournèrent au campement d'où s'échappait une musique douce et paisible l'humeur légère, et se joinrent aux autres qui formaient un cercle au coin du feu alors qu'Amdir s'activait pour faire cuire un bouillon afin d'agrémenter un peu le lambas.  
En rejoignant le groupe, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus l'approcher jusqu'à leur retour à Vert-Bois au risque d'attirer bien trop l'attention sur eux.  
_Un ellon marié ne devrait même pas songer à cela_, pensa-t-il amèrement, _même si sa défunte épouse à quitté ce monde...Oh, Meliana..._

-Nous jouerais-tu un petit air avec ton étrange flûte, Niphé ? Demanda Wilwarin, chassant les idées noires de son souverain, afin d'égayer nos cœurs impatients de retrouver notre terre !

-Ou de m'aider à égayer cette marmite qui fait bien triste mine, soupira Amdir en remuant l'eau troublée par quelques herbes avec dépit. Nous n'avons même pas un petit lapin pour faire un ragoût convenable...

-Allons, nous retrouverons bientôt nos chères cuisines ! S'exclama un ellon à la chevelure d'automne non loin en sortant un petit violon pour accompagner Niphredil dans la musique, alors que Naur sortit un luth pour entamer un air festif. Ne fais pas cette tête Amdir, nous n'en avons que pour quelques jours...

Malgré leur court voyage, tous étaient à présent impatient de retrouver la chaleur de leurs foyers. Bien qu'il n'en dit rien, Amdir semblait le plus impatient de tous, car une fiancée se languissait de son retour, elleth qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps et qu'il pouvait à présent aimer dans la lumière sans crainte.  
Gondren était resté plus en retrait encore qu'à son habitude, n'intervenant qu'en de rare occasion dans une discussion à voix basse avec Naur et Thranduil qui s'étaient un peu écartés des autres. Niphredil fut persuadé que ce fut à propos des Galadhrims, et de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre au roi. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait toujours mille mystères à élucider pour comprendre ceux qui l'entouraient et qui ne parlait que si peu d'eux, malgré leurs tempéraments festifs et bavards.

Le groupe chanta et bavarda gaîment jusqu'à l'aube avant de reprendre la route, quand les montures eurent pris un minimum de repos pour poursuivre la route. Cette fois, Gondren prit Niphredil sur sa monture, sans vraiment lui en faire la proposition. En vérité, il la souleva du sol par les épaules pour la poser devant lui sans cri et gare, et murmura :  
-Par ici petit oiseau.

Il élança sa monture au galop, rapidement suivit par les autres, foulant le sol en soulevant des volutes de poussières qui s'élevaient au-dessus de leur tête pour envelopper le reste du cortège dans un brouillard terreux. Les Monts brumeux, bien qu'escarpés, furent franchit et distancé rapidement par les elfes de Vert-Bois dont les montures ne souffraient nullement du chemin escarpé.  
Gondren resta longtemps muet, et fini par déclarer :  
-Alors, le petit oiseau a bien été dressé, si bien qu'il rentre à présent tout seul dans sa cage.

-Penses-tu que la cité refuge en soit une ? Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

-Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, gronda-t-il. Tu caches quelque chose, je ne suis pas le seul à en être persuadé... Je pense même que tes étrangetés ont aussi attiré l'attention de Glorfindel...

Elle sentit Gondren presser une dague d'acier sous son omoplate et susurra à son oreille :  
\- J'espère que tu as des explications satisfaisantes à me fournir.

-Nous avons tous des secrets. Ceux-là ne te concernent en rien et ne menacent pas ton roi. C'est l'affaire des nains et de nul autre, dit-elle d'un ton peu assuré. Je repartirais après les fiançailles m'occuper de mes affaires.

Gondren eut un soupir amusé et pressa plus sa dague contre son dos, avant de l'ôter en s'exclamant d'un ton joyeux :  
-Tu sais qu'on a plus en commun qu'il n'y paraît, petit oiseau ?

La route se poursuivit sous leurs pas, les faisant traverser l'Anduin, dont la vallée, qui offrait un spectacle enchanteur à cette époque de l'année. D'un vert lumineux à travers la plaine, jusqu'aux berges couverte de fleurs bleues clairs qui ne poussaient que dans cette région du monde, faisant la taille d'une main.  
Aussi, la chaleur d'été agréablement troublé par un vent d'air frais qui suivait le fleuve si tranquille en apparence, mais dont les éclaireurs aguerris assuraient ce n'était qu'il valait mieux se méfier, car certaines zones étaient connu pour leurs tourbillons soudain et violent.

Là, ils croisèrent Groïn ainsi qu'une partie de sa troupe d'éclaireurs des Monts de Fer. Niphredil fut tant étonné de les voir si loin de tout royaume nain, que de voir le vieil éclaireur qui avait juré avoir raccroché les armes avec ces anciens compagnons.  
Bien qu'ils regardèrent les elfes qui l'accompagnaient d'un œil méfiant, il lui révéla en Khuzdul qu'ils se rendaient vers le sud du Rhovarion. En effet, une importante quantité de caravanes Haradwin avaient été repérées dans la région des chutes de l'Argonnath et de la passe verte.  
Aussi, les nains espéraient bien se faire payer grassement en tant que mercenaire par celles qui transiteraient vers le Nord, ou bien récupérer quelques richesses dans les décombres de celles qui avaient été attaquées par les orques. Ces derniers avaient qu'une piètre notion de valeur marchande, car nul ne commerçait avec eux dans le monde libre, et souvent leurs attaques étaient purement gratuites, ou ne comportant que des vols mineurs.  
L'elfine apprit également que Thorin et ses neveux rejoindraient les guerriers en passant par la route verte d'ici trois mois, car ils accompagnaient une de ces fameuses caravanes Haradwin de Bree jusqu'à Edoras.

-Tu devrais venir avec nous, conclu Groïn toujours en Khuzdul alors qu'il avait entraîné pour faire quelques pas le long du fleuve, alors que les siens profitaient de la rencontre pour désaltérer leurs montures.

-J'ai à faire avec les elfes, encore, déclina-t-elle. Je vous rejoindrais d'ici trois mois. Groïn, ajouta-t-elle ne baissant d'un ton, tu es un nain d'honneur, je le sais et j'aimerais te confier un message pour mon père. C'est quelque chose de très important, que je ne peux confier à un courrier, car nul en dehors de toi et de mon père, doit savoir.

-Mahal m'en soit témoin, je jure de me montrer digne de ta confiance, Niphredil, dit-il avec fierté. Tu es une personne loyale et j'aime la famille qui t'a élevée, ce sont des gens d'honneur et de courage.

Niphredil le remercia chaleureusement pour ce compliment qui la touchait sincèrement, et lui confiant cette phrase énigmatique «Dit lui bien que j'ai auprès de moi des guerriers qui ont déjà défait les créatures de Morgoth, et qu'ils qui m'apprennent beaucoup. Suffisamment, je l'espère pour mener à bien notre quête ».

Groïn acquiesça, l'air grave, assimilant bien chaque mot pour ressortir un rendu fidèle dans plusieurs mois et fini par dire :  
-J'ai l'impression que tu vas chasser un gibier bien plus gros que toi, demoiselle elfe... Est-ce bien prudent ?

-Je doute que cela le soit, Groïn, dit-elle avec sérieux avant de lui administrer une bourrade amicale : mais un nain m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y avait rien d'existant à vivre prudemment !

Les deux groupes, qui étaient resté à une distance tout à fait acceptable l'un de l'autre pendant que les deux guerriers discutaient se séparèrent sans cérémonie, et cette fois, c'est avec Wilwarin que Niphredil monta, car ce dernier voulait commencé son enseignement d'éclaireur dans cette région si particulière, car bien plus sauvage et dangereux que l'Ouest de son enfance.  
Longeant l'Anduin pendant encore une journée, ce n'est jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit que l'éclaireur prit de l'avance sur le groupe, elle fit remarquer des traces suspectes au sol. Wilwarin démonta de son orignal et vint examiner de plus prêt les empruntes qui se dessinait sur le sol, certaines faites par de lourdes chaussures, d'autre comme Niphredil n'en avait jamais vu.

-Des Trolls des montagnes, soupira le maître éclaireur, avec une bonne cinquantaine d'orques autour d'eux, et des chariots bien chargés. Ils n'ont pas plus de deux heures d'avance sur nous.

-Ils sortent ainsi, à découvert ? S'étonna Niphredil.

-Leurs chariots doivent être trop lourds pour être supportés par leurs pistes dans les montagnes, c'est la seule chose qui les pousseraient à prendre de tels risques. Viens, allons prévenir les autres, ce soir, le sang coulera.

Les deux elfes se hâtèrent d'avertir Thranduil de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Malgré le faible nombre de guerrier disponible, le roi décida qu'une attaque aurait lieu aux premières lueur du jour, laissant le temps à l'ensemble des guerriers le temps de se préparer au combat.  
En prévision de ce genre d'événements inattendu, le roi sinda tenait à ce que chaque élément composant son cortège soit un guerrier ayant déjà fait ces preuves, portant avec lui ces armes, offrant un spectacle bien plus militaire que la lumineuse troupe des galadhrims qui chevauchaient vêtu de soieries.

Malgré l'imminence d'un affrontement armé, l'ambiance resta détendue, même s'il n'y eut ni chant, ni feu pour ne pas risqué d'attirer l'attention, les ellons discutèrent tous joyeusement, aiguisant leurs armes et ajustant leurs armures avant de reprendre les montures.  
Thranduil vint voir Niphredil qui s'affairait à tresser sa longue chevelure, un peu à l'écart des autres, et jeta un œil admiratif au souverain, resplendissant dans son armure d'acier finement ciselée, menant son orignal par la bride d'un pas altier, ses cheveux d'argent volant derrière lui. Il lui fit face et déclara d'un ton à la fois doux et autoritaire :  
-Tu monteras avec moi durant l'attaque. Je veux t'avoir à l'œil.

-Dit que tu as besoin d'un brillant garde rapproché, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil plaisantin, avant de bondir sur ces jambes pour faire face au roi, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

Dieu qu'il aimait sa bonne humeur qui semblait inaltérable. Il aurait cru trouver une enfant terrifiée à l'idée de l'attaque, mais il n'en était rien.

-C'est cela, lui répondit-il avec un sourire, ou d'un bouclier vivant pour me protéger de leurs archers. Tu resteras sur l'élan, et pas d'acte héroïque_ pinig_, je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter de ta santé.

-À vos ordres, altesse, rit-elle en montant d'un geste souple sur la monture du roi, rapidement rejoint par ce dernier qui se plaça derrière elle, profitant de cette proximité pour frôler sa taille d'un geste caressant avant se saisir des rênes devant elle, l'entourant d'un geste protecteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met tant en joie ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

-Tuer de l'orque, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Les elfes avancèrent d'un trot rapide et silencieux aux dernières heures de la nuit, rattrapant rapidement les lentes caravanes orques, et les contournèrent discrètement par la forêt, pour attaquer de coté dès que les premiers rayons du soleil fendirent le ciel encore sombre. Ce seul assaut mit en déroute les orques qui n'eurent pas le temps de former la moindre ligne de défense, s'éparpillant rapidement de manière anarchique, certains groupes fuyant vers le Nord pour tenter de sauver leurs vies, d'autres luttant en espérant emmener un elfe avec eux dans la mort.  
Les premiers orques furent aisées à abattu du dos de l'imposant orignal qui ne craignait en rien le feu de l'action, il semblait mêmecapable d'anticiper les intentions de son cavalier sans même que celui-ci n'est besoin de lui donner d'ordre.  
Ils achevèrent rapidement la dizaine de fuyards et se rapprochèrent du corps de la caravane ou le chaos de la bataille faisait rage. Rapidement, Niphredil regretta ce geste en croisant le regard d'un des immenses trolls des montagnes, qui leur adressa un rictus carnassier qui ne présagé rien de bon.  
Thranduil lui ordonna de prendre son arc pour tirer profit de la lenteur de leur adversaire pour décrire des cercles autour de lui, le roi lâchant les rênes de la monture pour se saisir également de son arc afin de le cribler de flèches.  
Niphredil détestait avoir à tirer sur une monture, car elle était encore malhabile, bien qu'elle visait les yeux de la créature, elle n'atteignait que sa cible qu'une fois sur deux, énervant de plus en plus le troll. Hors, elle vit Glorfindel jaillir de nul part, une énorme lance à la main, et la ficha dans l'estomac de la créature, hurlant aux cavaliers de viser le cou de la créature pour l'achever.  
Priant Eru, cette fois elle tira une flèche qui atteignit sa cible et le troll vacilla en poussant un dernier grondement avant de s'affaler sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Un bruit qui surprit l'orignal qui se cabra, déstabilisant Niphredil qui perdit l'équilibre et fini par rouler sur le sol, s'éloignant irrémédiablement de Thranduil qui se dirigea vers un autre troll qui semblait désireux de venger la mort du précédent, se rapprochant dangereusement de Niphredil d'un pas furieux qui faisait trembler le sol.  
De son côté, cette dernière poursuivit le combat au sol, se laissant emporter par le feu de l'action, tranchent les ennemis de son épée alors qu'elle paraît parfois avec sa hache pour ensuite mieux leur fendre le crâne.  
Elle était porté par une frénésie meurtrière, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas diminuer le nombre d'orques, pour être finalement de ceux qui achevaient les derniers, ce, au pied même du Grand Roi des Elfes.  
Il lui jeta un regard vaguement courroucé de lui avoir encore désobéi, jusqu'à rencontrer ces prunelles qui brûlaient encore du feu de la bataille et su qu'aucun blâme ne l'atteindrait.  
Elle s'inclina devant lui, encore ivre de la bataille, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un dernier adversaire, bien que tous soit à terre.

-Tu t'en bien battu, déclara la voix de Glorfindel en venant ver elle, impressionnant dans son armure blanche et or, lui adressant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, je te félicite, elfine.

-Je tuerais encore pour un bon bain, soupira Naur qui avançait d'un pas traînant, Gondren à ses côtés pour rejoindre le roi, mais hélas, je crains que le sang ne coule encore.  
Il dit cela en désignant deux soldats qui traînèrent un orque, plus grand que les autres, devant le roi sylvestre, blessé, mais vivant, et visiblement peu coopératif.

-Où alliez-vous ainsi, orque ? Gronda le roi, une fois que le monstre fut à genoux devant lui, affichant expression glaciale et terrifiante sur le visage, dépassant tout ce que Niphredil avait pu voir depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, si bien qu'elle en frémît, et fit un pas en arrière.

-Niphredil, tu ne devrais pas voir cela, ce n'est pas décent pour une elfine, tenta Glorfindel en essayant de l'écarter du souverain, sachant que trop bien ce qui allait se passer à présent : un spectacle peu convenable pour une elfine selon lui.

Gondren approcha de l'orque, et si Thranduil était resté en retrait, droit et fier, lui n'hésita pas à se saisir de la gorge de l'elfe et gronda quelque chose, qu'elle jura être du parler noir.  
La consonance de cette langue était à elle seule terrifiante, et tous les elfes proches reculèrent d'un pas, et allèrent rapidement s'affairer loin du garde royal qui proférait de telles abominations.  
L'orque rit, s'étouffant à moitié dans le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche, et sembla servir au garde une réponse qu'il ne le satisfit pas.

Il se saisit de la créature, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart à l'abri des regards, ou s'éleva rapidement cris et gargouillis de douleur.  
Niphredil, malgré les conseils avisés du tueur de Balrog s'approcha de Thranduil qui regardaient ses hommes fouillaient les caravanes d'un œil distrait et demanda :  
-Pourquoi torturer cet orque ?

-C'était leur chef, si tant donné que les orques soient capables de respecter une hiérarchie. Nous devons savoir ce qu'ils font ici et si d'autres suivront, qu'importe la manière.

Il avait dit cela sans une once d'émotion, et en voyant le trouble de l'elfine prêt de lui, il demanda en fronçant un sourcil :  
-As-tu pitié de lui ?

-Non. J'ai pitié de Gondren qui doit s'abaisser à de telles extrémités.

Thranduil sembla satisfait de sa réponse, mais il ne laissa pas transparaître la moindre émotion, alors qu'il dégageait toujours une aura destructrice et que son visage restait dur qui restait fixé sur l'horizon.  
Ainsi, il lui faisait presque penser à un dieu de colère, prêt à toutes les violences pour atteindre son but. Terrifiante constatation, néanmoins atténué par le fait que son ce but était de protéger son peuple.

Gondren réapparut quelques instants plus tard, déclarant en s'essuyant ces mains poisseuses d'un sang noir dans un chiffon déjà sale et déclara :  
-C'est un coriace, si je continue, il mourra en emportant ces secrets avec lui... C'est à toi de jouer, _mellon_.

Thranduil soupira, ignorant le regard choqué de l'elfine prêt de lui pour tourner les talons d'un pas décidé. Niphredil voulu le retenir alors qu'il avait déjà tourné le dos, mais Gondren la retint et murmura :  
-Il fait ce qu'il doit. Laisse-le.

-Non... Non... Murmura-t-elle, choqué, que fera-t-il de plus que toi ?

Gondren lui jeta un regard pénétrant, et soupira :  
-Cela, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Va donc aider les autres à fouiller les chariots. Pas de tir-au-flanc dans nos rangs !

Niphredil, en pleine réflexion, s'exécuta néanmoins, et alla fouiller les immenses chariots. Ils étaient pour la plupart remplis d'armes et de tissus, certains précieux, mais plutôt communs pour la plus part, et trouva même des nécessaires de soins par dizaine. Un chargement des plus étranges au dire de Wilwarin, qui assurait que la plupart des orques ne s'embarrassaient jamais de soieries, ne se vêtissent que d'armures et de toiles de lin.  
-Peut-être est-ce de la marchandise voler aux Haradwins, déclara Niphredil, en inspectant un des tissus aux motifs géométrique qui lui était inconnu. Même ces chariots ne ressemblent pas à une manufacture orque.

Naur, qui supervisaient les fouilles prit un des tissus et le renifla, avant de le rejeter avec une moue de dégoût et déclara :  
-Tout cela pue la mort à plein nez. Cela ne m'inspire rien de bon, dit-il à voix basse avant de s'écrier : TOUS ! NE TOUCHEZ PLUS A RIEN !

-Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Niphredil, en rejetant le tissu qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Un pressentiment, déclara le médecin, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire. Avec l'accord de Thranduil, je veux que nous brûlions tout. Inutile de prendre des risques, je ne veux pas qu'une seule de ces choses puantes passe la porte de notre refuge.

Le roi réapparu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, après que des plaintes affreuses emplies de terreur se soient élever à plusieurs reprises de l'endroit ou se trouvait l'orque.  
Le visage sombre et résolument fermé, Thranduil accorda à Naur sa requête, déplorant de ne rien avoir pu apprendre de plus sur le chargement, la créature n'ayant pris la tête de la caravane qu'une semaine plus tôt, après avoir décapité le précédent chef dans son sommeil.  
Bien que le pillage fût l'hypothèse la plus plausible au vu des chariots et de l'histoire raconter par Groïn quelque jours avant, néanmoins, le roi décréta qu'il doublerait les patrouilles dans cette région, bien décidé à en apprendre plus.  
Pour l'heure, il ordonna que le cortège continue encore deux heures vers le Nord le long de l'Anduin avant de faire une halte afin de penser les plaies mineures sur les combattants.

Aucun elfe n'était mort, c'était là l'essentiel aux yeux de Thranduil, qui remonta sur son orignal avec Niphredil, la serrant discrètement contre lui, réconforter par son parfum de fleur sauvage qui chassait l'odeur de sang et de crasse qui emplissait l'air, désireux d'oublier le souvenir des choses monstrueuses qu'il avait fait à l'esprit de cet orque pour le briser.

Fin de chapitre


	25. 25 Le roi et l'oiseau

**Chapitre 25. Le roi et l'oiseau**

En pénétrant enfin dans Vert-Bois-le-Grand, forêt d'apparence sombre malgré son nom qui renvoyait les elfes sindar à l'age d'or de leur royaume, Wilwarin et Niphredil allèrent plus avant du groupe, s'écartant légèrement du sentier pavé. L'éclaireur s'était montré désireux de poursuivre l'instruction pratique de l'elfine durant la fin du voyage, trouvant d'autant plus pressant son apprentissage suite leur rencontre avec l'étrange caravane orque.  
Bien que Thranduil n'appréciât guère l'idée d'avoir deux des siens seuls dans la nature après avoir rencontré la caravane orque, il ne s'y opposa pas. Le rôle des éclaireurs était souvent dangereux, mais même s'il détestait savoir Niphredil prendre des risques, il savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix : les éclaireurs étaient incapables de rester au calme bien longtemps, c'était dans leurs natures.  
Un fait connu, néanmoins, le Grand Roi des Elfes n'était pas du genre à s'avouer facilement vaincu un jour il trouverait un solution à cela.

Allant lentement parmi les arbres centenaires, Wilwarin murmura à son élève ruses et astuces pour se repérer sous cette épaisse canopée de feuillage sombre, qui masquait le soleil aussi bien que les étoiles rendant la navigation plus difficile que dans la vallée de l'Anduin.  
Il lui apprit également que la forêt n'était pas totalement envahie par l'ombre comme la lisière de la forêt le laisse à penser, et que la plupart des excursions des éclaireurs avaient pour but de repousser les filles d'Ungolianth qui pullulaient au sud pour ensuite remonter vers le Nord.  
Les deux jeunes elfes passaient le plus clair de leur temps à l'écart des autres des autres pendant deux jours durant, et atteignirent enfin le refuge elfe au crépuscule du troisième jour après avoir franchi la lisière de la forêt.  
Tous étaient à présents las et fourbus de ce long voyage, et Thranduil fut le premier à disparaître dans les méandres de la ville.

Niphredil pénétra dans l'appartement au coeur de Bar-an-Aran, ce petit havre de paix, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis sa dernière visite, hormis peut-être, le fait qu'on l'avait apprêté à son attention, si bien que même un bain fumant l'attendait.  
Elle se défit de sa tunique poussiéreuse et se plongeant dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de contentement, chassant de son esprit une réflexion sur comportement taciturne de Thranduil pour fermer les yeux et se détendre. Ses pensées allèrent à Thorin, à ses neveux et à Dis. Avait-il bien reçu son message, ou était-il déjà en route pour le fameux rendez-vous avec Groïn ?  
Comme trop souvent, elle se sentait déchirée entre deux mondes, qui ne pourraient jamais se réunir.

Il devait faire nuit, quand un bruit de sa porte d'entrée l'éveilla en sursaut. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'à présent, l'eau de son bain était à peine tiède et que les heures avaient passé, le jour étant à présent sur son déclin.  
Elle sortit de l'eau en catastrophe, poussant un juron tout en s'enroulant dans un drap de bain. Elle saisit sa hache qui traînait prêt de sa tenue de combat et pénétra dans son salon, afin de voir qui venait d'entrer.  
C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrît Galion, mais aussi Gondren dans son salon, tout deux vêtus pour les festivités de la nuit.  
Gallion fit un pas vers elle tenant dans ses bras une robe et déclara :

-Thranduil souhaite que vous portiez ceci pour le banquet de ce soir...

-Et il faut un intendant et un soldat pour me porter une robe ? S'étonna-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Hé bien, souffla Galion, mal à l'aise. Le... Le seigneur Thranduil... Voudrez-vous voir sur-le-champ... Sans le moindre délai. Il tient à vous faire connaître la sanction due à vos actes à Imladris.

-Ne peut-il donc pas me laisser une soirée de répit, soupira l'elfine, j'irais le voir demain, je n'ai nul désir de subir sa mauvaise humeur ce soir.

-Il... Il a dit que vous diriez quelque chose comme ça, poursuivit Galion en évitant le regard courroucé de l'elfine, et...

-C'est ça, déclara Gondren, hilare, il a dit que si tu n'obéissais pas, on te traînerait jusqu'à lui. Qu'importe s'il fallait t'arracher de ton bain toute nue, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux alors que le garde royal se prenait un coup de coude de la part d'un Galion embarrassé et arracha la robe des mains de l'intendant pour allé l'enfiler, en une fraction de seconde, avant de réapparaître.  
Galion lui désigna un écrin, mais le regard meurtrier qui le dissuada de poursuivre. Il fit un pas en arrière pour l'inviter à se rendre à l'appartement royal, visiblement peu à l'aise avec la mission que son roi lui avait confié.  
Niphredil n'offrit, sans surprise, aucun résistance pour aller à la rencontre du roi en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure dans un grand fracas en tonnant le nom de souverain, visiblement furieuse.  
Galion la suivit, blême et déposa l'écrin sur la table du roi en disparaissant le plus rapidement possible alors que Niphredil s'engouffrer dans la chambre du roi :  
-Tu envoies des soldats pour me tirer de mes appartements maintenant ? S'écria-t-elle. Tu comptes me punir comme un chien pour cette histoire avec Galadriel ?

-Silence Pinig ! Tonna le souverain d'un voix profonde en lui faisant face, la toisant d'un air courroucé, je t'interdis de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton !

Il était à présent paré pour le banquet, dans ses atouts anthracite et argent, sa couronne d'été sur la tête, le visage contracté par la colère en réponse à la rage de l'elfine.

_Par les Valar pourquoi doit-elle être si rebelle ?_

-C'est une plaisanterie ? S'exclama-t-elle avec rage, tu m'as fait faire une semaine de route pour ça ? J'aurais dû partir avec les nains lors de notre rencontre, plutôt que de croire que tu pourrais te comporter autrement que comme un roi tyrannique !

-Non ! gronda-t-il avec étonnement empoignant ses épaules, ta place est ici ! Pour ce que tes agissements irréfléchis à Imladris, je te supprime ta dépendance personne de Bar-an-aran pendant les mois à venir ! Tu reprendras tes anciens appartements de servante, puis ce que tu n'es pas décidé à agir en noble dame ! Je ne peux permettre qu'une elfine se défit de mon autorité de la sorte ! Dame Elloth de Bar-an-Forod a accepté de t'apprendre à te comporter comme une dame, afin de remédier rapidement à tes manières épouvantables avant qu'elle nous cause de graves ennuis !

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'elles te disent, mes manières ? Grinça-t-elle, en se débattant sous sa prise, mais l'ellon tint bon et voir que malgré les années, les combats et les entraînements, elle ne pouvait lutter contre lui la rendait encore plus ivre de rage. Tu es un menteur Thranduil, je refuse de rester une minute de plus dans ce refuge. Tu t'es joué de moi !

-Il n'en est rien ! Gronda Thranduil, rageant qu'elle remette ainsi son honneur en question. Je fais cela par affection pour toi, uniquement ! Ton ignorance de nos usages pourrait t'attirer de graves ennuis !

-Vous avez l'art de rendre compliqué ce qui est simple, vous les sindar, murmura-t-elle, toujours furieuse malgré la tension de ses muscles qui s'apaisa légèrement. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vivre en paix, comme à Imladris ?

-Imladris est un village d'à peine deux mille elfes oisifs, sourit Thranduil avant d'ajouter avec une pointe de fierté, ici, prêt de quinze mille des nôtres vivent et combattent les forces de l'ombre. Par le nombre et par les enjeux qui s'y déroulent, nos cités n'ont rien de comparable.

Niphredil se détourna dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se détourna du roi. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il donc rien dit de tout cela avant ? Elle finissait par croire qu'il aimait leurs disputes.  
Sans cri et gare, le souverain se plaça derrière elle et glissa autour de son cou une chaîne de mithril et d'argent représentant une chaîne de feuilles vertes, collier qu'il lui avait déjà fait porter la veille et murmura à son oreille :  
-Bientôt, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi j'agis ainsi... En dédommagement, je t'offre ceci, dit-il en laissant courir ses doigts délicats sur le bijou qui ornait à présent son cou.

Elle hoqueta de surprise, baissant les yeux sur le magnifique présent qui devait avoir autant de valeur que Caras Thorn, puis leva les yeux pour rencontrer ces pupilles de glace pour les scruter avec intensités. Elle aimait assurément cette attention, et à bien y réfléchir, elle se fichait pas mal de cette dépendance, elle était à la fois chez elle partout, et nulle part. De toutes les sanctions que Thranduil aurait pu choisir, il avait trouvé ce qui semblait être le meilleur prétexte pour la rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Une idée qui lui arracha l'ombre d'un sourire. Néanmoins, Niphredil se laissa porter par sa fierté et décrocha le collier de son cou pour le poser négligemment sur la cheminée à côté d'elle et déclara :  
-Garde tes bijoux, je ne suis pas à vendre, Thranduil.

_Elle va me rendre fou..._

Après leur brève entrevue, Thranduil alla festoyer avec les nobles, espérant que cela lui adoucisse l'humeur après cette rencontre qui lui avait laisser un goût amer. Les autres se rendirent dans les quartiers de Bar-en-Forod, ou la dame Elloth, dirigeante du quartier nord, avait permis aux elfes de rangs moins nobles de se rejoindre dans ses jardins pour partager un moment festif. Niphredil se fit une joie de retrouver les elfes de Vert-Bois dans un cadre joyeux et détendu, et ne manqua d'y saluer enfin Tauriel, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son dernier passage dans la cité.

Dame Elloth, Niphredil ne connaissait cette elleth que de vue, et n'avait que peu fréquentée ses quartiers par le passé. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise d'apprendre le lendemain matin, que Thranduil voulait qu'elle se rende à Bar-en-Forod chaque jour, pour que l'on lui enseigne le protocole quand elle en aurait fini avec son entraînements aux armes.

_Une corvée qui s'annonce plus chiante que d'écouter les interminable palabre de Lindir..._

Le premier jour, c'est Galion qui l'accueillit en fin de matinée, légèrement mal à l'aise au vu de leur rencontre de la veille, mais reprit rapidement contenance en commençant à lui enseigner ce qu'il appela « les bases des règles de la bienséance » en l'emmenant dans un abri ouvert au milieu d'un jardin de ce quartier, qui était richement décoré, tant dans les espaces de verdures et de fêtes, que dans les petites rues sinueuses qui abritaient bien plus qu'elfe que Niphredil ne l'aurait cru.

-On fait cours dans les jardins, à Vert-Bois ? S'étonna Niphredil en réprimant un bâillement d'ennui après plus d'une heure à recueillir des notes éparses sur les propos de l'intendant en second, qui s'avérait être le fils d'Elloth.

-Vous êtes une demoiselle, Niphredil, et nous ne nous connaissons que peut, il est donc séant de se rencontrer en public pour nos premières leçons. Pour ne pas vous effrayer, ajouta-t-il.

L'elfine rit et s'exclama en levant les yeux au ciel :  
-Oh, je vous en prie Galion ! Je n'ai pas peur de me retrouver seule avec vous... Sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Ne levez pas les yeux de cette façon ! La réprima-t-il. Il serait plus convenable pour une elleth de répondre « je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, maître intendant. »

D'un air sévère, il poursuivit ses réprimandes et ses explications passionnées pendant encore deux heures avant qu'il ne hélât un serviteur pour qu'on leur apporte deux repas afin qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble. Un choix qui n'enchantait guère l'elfine, plus que las qui avait hâte de retrouver le terrain d'entraînement ou elle devait ce rendre dans l'après-midi.  
Là encore, il n'en fini plus de la noyer sous des injonctions et de phrase comme « une elleth bienséante ne fait pas... » Qui poussa Niphredil dans ses retranchements, ce n'est cependant qu'à la fin du repas qu'elle perdit son sang-froid et s'exclama :  
-Insinuez-vous que j'ai été élever chez les porcs, Galion ? Je sais me tenir à table, je vous remercie et cessez donc de me houspiller pour des détails à crever d'ennui dont même Thranduil se passe !

-Il est le roi, Niphredil, gronda Galion, il pourrait bien interdire les couverts à table que nul n'en aurait à redire. Néanmoins, nous continuerons à apprendre à nous en servir pour faire honneur à nos clans au besoin ! Laissons cela de coter et dites moi plutôt ce qu'il est bon de dire après un bon repas en agréable compagnie.

-Aahh ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix rauque en tapant sur sa pense en prenant une position nonchalante à la limite du vulgaire, c'est de la bonne pitance, tavernier ! Me voilà pleine comme une putain !

Galion lui lança un regard profondément choqué, alors Niphredil laissait exploser un rire franc, bercé par les souvenirs de son quotidien auprès de Groïn et des autres éclaireurs des Monts de fer qui lui avait appris un langage à faire pâlir son propre père.

-Tu es impossible, pinig... Soupira une voix familière derrière elle.

Thranduil se tenait là, la mine impassible alors qu'une franche lueur d'amusement briller dans son regard face à son comportement rebelle, fronçant cependant les sourcils, car peu séduit d'entendre _son_ elfine s'exprimer comme fille de mauvaise vie. À coté de lui se tenait une grande elfe aux cheveux brun et au visage sans âge, qui arquait un sourcil surpris. Dame Elloth était une elleth à la beauté commune pour sa race, peut être un peu plus replète que la normale, mais élégamment mis en valeur par une robe rouge audacieuse.  
Niphredil salua chaleureusement les deux nobles, espérant que cela signifiait la fin de son supplice.

-Je comprends mieux le sens de ta requête, déclara Elloth avec un sourire amusé. Demoiselle Niphredil, laisser donc moi jusqu'à demain soir pour vous convaincre de l'utilité de tous ceci. Après, vous serez libre de revenir à Bar-en-Forod, ou non.

L'affaire fut entendue ainsi.  
Niphredil, fut enfin libre de partir et se hâta de rejoindre Wilwarin pour savoir ce qu'il en serait de son avenir parmi les éclaireurs de la cité.  
Ce dernier lui apprit à son grand désarroi que Sirion avait décidé qu'elle n'irait pas en patrouille avant la prochaine lune, car il tenait à ce qu'elle s'entraîne comme tous autre jeune recrue, au mépris de son expérience avec les nains, avant de retourner dans les bois. Cela, d'autant plus que ces histoires qu'orques pilleurs en maraude préoccupaient beaucoup le roi et ses vassaux qui brûlaient d'en apprendre plus.

A ce sujet, Naur et Glorfindel étaient les plus alarmistes, car le comportement des orques rencontraient étaient pour le moins inhabituel, poussant Gondren et le tueur de Balrog à vouloir mener une expédition éclair afin d'en apprendre dans les semaines à venir.

Au cœur de la nuit, alors que Niphredil, fatiguée par une journée bien remplie, s'apprêtait à se glisser dans ses draps, Thranduil entra dans ses appartements, d'un pas appesantit par l'abus de vin, lui intimant de se taire. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres comme pour les sceller, et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers son bureau. Là, il décrocha de son mur une vieille carte, et dévoila un passage secret que nul n'aurait put deviner, tant il était bien dissimuler dans la roche. Toujours en silence, il l'entraîna dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'enfin, une brise nocturne ne vint chatouiller leurs sens.  
Ils étaient à présent au sommet d'une colline rocheuse, où Niphredil voyait contrebas la salle de réception extérieure de la cité. L'endroit, qui semblait être au point le plus haut de la forêt sur plusieurs milles, était totalement inaccessible à pied même pour un bon grimpeur et invisible pour quiconque.  
C'était un petit jardin sauvage, ou jaillissait une source d'eau chaude en libérant des volutes de fumée au centre d'un petit bassin naturel, qui développait une nature verdoyante et étrange, mais magnifique.  
Les pieds nus de Niphredil foulaient une mousse épaisse et plus douce que la soie, et relevant sa robe, elle trempa son pied dans la source et découvrit une eau à la température idéale.

-Un secret que je voulais partager avec toi, ma douce Niphredil. Ici, le temps, les saisons et les lois n'ont aucunes emprises. C'est le havre de paix qui apaise mon esprit. Si tu le souhaites, ce sera aussi le tien.

-C'est magnifique souffla-t-elle en détaillant l'endroit avec des yeux émerveillés, ne faisant que quelque pas pour approcher un énorme frêne à quelques, posant sa main sur le tronc en murmurant quelques phrases en vieux sindarin. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était réel, ou simplement le vent que se jouait d'elle, mais elle cru entendre l'arbre lui murmurait quelque chose qu'elle ne put comprendre.

-Tu pourras venir ici quand bon te semblera, à condition d'être discrète, murmura Thranduil. Je sais que je t'avais promis que tu ne serais jamais importuné dans tes précédents appartements et je suis navré d'avoir dû revenir sur ma parole... C'est la dernière fois que cela se produit.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et Niphredil fit volte-face, et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, persuadé que toutes paroles ne seraient que superflu. Elle était heureuse de découvrir le jardin secret du roi, songeant que c'était une bien douce punition que d'avoir à partager son quotidien pour quelques lunes, bien qu'elle ne le lui avouerait pas même sous dla torture.  
Quand il cessait d'être ce roi autoritaire et intransigeant, c'était un ellon agréable, d'une prévenance et d'une douceur inespérée.

Quelques baisers volés, c'est tout ce que s'autorisa Thranduil. Il ne voulait plus succomber à son désir, comme à Imladris, et risquer de lui faire du mal.  
Pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'envie de la faire revenir auprès de lui, sachant que la tentation ne serait que plus grande de s'avancer avec elle sur des sentiers interdits. Il avait entrevu une occasion unique de pouvoir l'avoir prêt de lui tout en restant en dehors de tout soupçons aux yeux de sa cour. Il avait fait savoir que sa sanction serait d'être de nouveau de service dans ses appartements, dépouillé de ses privilèges, et nuls n'avaient trouver à redire à cela.

Personne ne s'interrogerait plus sur la raison qui poussait un roi à garder un petit oiseau prêt de lui avant bien longtemps...

_Tout ceci est contre nature... Ce ne devrait pas être possible... Je perds la raison... S_ongea-t-il en parcourant des yeux un parchemin mortellement ennuyeux dans son bureau après que Niphredil ait regagné ses appartements.

Quand un ellon épousait une elleth, il le liait à elle, pas seulement pour la vie, mais pour l'éternité.  
Jadis, presque dans une autre vie, il s'était lié à Meliana, sa si parfaite épouse... Jusqu'à il y a peu, il avait cru que rien ne pourrait atténuer la douleur de l'avoir perdu celle qui aurait dû partager son éternité.

De l'avoir perdu_ de cette manière. _

Cela avait hanté ces nuits, pendant des siècles. Puis il songea moins à sa peine, il s'était haï pour cela.

Aujourd'hui, il se surprenait à désirer une autre. Pas seulement son corps gracile, mais tout son être. Vouloir la _posséder. _Pas comme un ellon peut prendre une elleth pour un instant charnelle ou même pour compagne, non, d'un manière plus violente, plus absolue encore, au-delà de ce qu'il était acceptable.

_Ce ne devrait pas être possible et pourtant, cette folie est. Elle nous dévorera, d'une manière, ou d'une autre._

Le lendemain matin, alors que Niphredil chassait une fois de plus de son esprit cet étrange rêve où elle était cet elfing chasseur auprès de son père, et se rendit de nouveau à Bar-en-Forod, pour rencontrer cette fois Elloth, dame dirigeante de la maison du Nord. L'elleth, encore vêtu d'une robe rouge carmin la convia dans son bureau et commença sans ambages :  
-Bienvenue dans ma demeure demoiselle Niphredil, soyez la bienvenue dans ma maison.  
Avant que nous commencions d'ennuyeuses leçons, je voudrais te poser une devinette, que voici : il y a autour d'une table un roi, qui reçoit un conseiller, puis un argentier. Ils entrent à tour de rôle, se font servir un repas, et parlent d'affaires pendant de longue heures. À la fin, qui sera le plus instruit à propos des affaires du royaume ?

-Le roi, répondit Niphredil sans hésitation, trouvant la question étrange.

-Faux ! S'exclama l'elleth brune, une réponse classique, digne d'un sujet loyal, mais terriblement fausse. L'échanson qui fut de service, ce serait l'échanson ! Il aura assisté le roi lors de ses rencontres, mais plus encore, il aurait était là avant, pendant et après, ne ratant rien de ce qui est dit, répété, ou même passé sous silence. Nul ne prend garde à l'échanson, et continue ses discussions comme s'il n'existait pas. Hors un échanson n'est pas sourd, il pourrait tirer un grand profit de ce qu'il apprend en allant d'une riche demeure à une autre comme une ombre pour monnayer son savoir.  
Néanmoins, petite elfine, ce n'est pas pour t'apprendre à être une servante que Thranduil te confie à moi, mais pour t'apprendre les subtilités du royaume, afin que tu ne te fasse pas dévorer par des personnes comme Anneth, l'épouse de Naur. Savoir tuer un orque, c'est très bien, mais tu ne peux agir ainsi avec tout et tout le monde. Ton père adoptif t'a donné l'ébauche d'une éducation de dame, nous allons la parfaire ensemble.

Intrigué par l'étrange discours d'Elloth, Niphredil écouta ses conseils et ses leçons, ce jour, ainsi que les suivants.  
L'elleth était par ailleurs un professeur bien moins ennuyeux que Galion. Niphredil appréciait sa sagacité ainsi que sa langue parfois acérée qui accompagner son humour mordant. Si les premières fois, elle se contentait de lui parler, et de lui faire lire d'ennuyeux livres d'éthique, elle ne tarda pas à emmener l'elleth avec elle à travers les cuisines, les écuries, et les passages secrets de service dont bon nombre d'elfes ignoraient l'existence.  
Elle lui apprit également que la plupart des artistes, chanteurs, danseurs musiciens, et tant d'autres vivaient dans le quartier Nord, qui plus que l'intendance, gérait en vérité tous les aspects des festivités de la cité.  
«Beaucoup méprise ma maison, en disant que c'est le repère des rêveurs et des serviteurs feignants, mais il n'en est rien. Nous sommes des artistes, des esprits libres et créatifs. Nous sommes derrière chaque musique qui s'élève à Vert-Bois, avec un peuple qui aime tant les banquets et les festivités, il y a tant à faire ! »

Niphredil songea avec une pointe de honte qu'elle aussi, n'avait jamais prêter attention à Bar-en-Forod, car elle n'avait eut d'yeux que pour un art : celui du combat.  
Elle apprit également qu'Elloth était en un sens une mine de renseignements pour Thranduil et qu'il devait une grande partie de ses informations sur ce qu'il se passait dans son royaume à l'elleth brune. En effet, il rencontrait une fois par semaine, de manière soi-disant fortuite, dans quelque jardin désert.

Le soir après ses leçons, Niphredil partageait souvent un repas, ou seulement quelques instants avec Thranduil, lui racontant avec passion ces journées, ou écoutant simplement le roi lui apporter des nouvelles du monde, avant que ce dernier de s'en retourne dans son bureau se perdre dans la montagne d'administratif qu'il avait de retard depuis son voyage.  
Un peu plus de deux semaines après leur arrivée, le roi fut appeler à quitter la ville avec Glorfindel et les éclaireurs, sans rien en dire Niphredil qui ne s'alarma pas de son absence matinale. Ce fut Elloth qui le lui apprit.

-Parti ? S'exclama-t-elle ne laissant passé une pointe d'étonnement irrité, mais... Il n'en a rien dit... Pour où ? Pourquoi ne rien m'en dire ?

-Il rend visite aux Dunedains dans le nor, et ce pour quelques jours. Arador, le chef de leur clan, souhaitait qu'il offre sa bénédiction à sa fille nouvellement née. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas venu pour que nous fêtions cela, soupira l'elleth avec un air nostalgique, son épouse est charmante, j'aurais aimé voir comment grandit son petit Arathorn. Mais avec les orques et leurs étranges trafics, nous devons être prudents...

\- Thranduil et ses secrets, soupira Niphredil, avec un geste d'impuissance. J'adresserais un courrier à Arador pour lui adresser mes félicitations pour ses enfants. C'est un homme de bien, puisse Iluvatar lui accorder une vie heureuse.

Elloth sourit à sa déclaration, semblant partager son avis et déclara en ensuite :  
\- Je vous proposerais de profiter de ce temps sans vos royales obligations pour rencontrer la demoiselle Tarnnath. Elle a beaucoup changé ces dernières années, j'ai ouï dire qu'elle aimerait beaucoup vous revoir.

Niphredil leva un regard étonné sur la noble. Bien qu'elle sût que c'était son rôle de savoir ce genre de chose, elle s'en étonné toujours. Cependant, ce n'était pas une nouvelle pour l'efine, car Amdir était déjà venu la voir à ce sujet, et elle avait poliment décliné en prétextant avoir beaucoup à faire auprès du roi.

Elle déclara en faisant mine de sortir :  
-Je vous remercie, dame Elloth, pour ce dernier conseil et pour tout... Mais j'avoue que je vais profiter de l'absence de notre aimée roi pour aller tuer quelques créatures de l'ombre avec Tauriel. Voilà bientôt une lune que je suis ici, Sirion devrait m'autoriser enfin à sortir !  
Niphredil disparut peu de temps après sous le regard amusé d'Elloth, qui s'accouda à sa fenêtre pour regarder l'elleth poursuivre sa route, murmura pour elle-même :  
-C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ton père.

Comme convenu, le seigneur de Bar-en-hàr vint la rencontre de Niphredil sur le terrain d'entraînement le lendemain matin, soldant son apprentissage du mois passé par un duel amical. Un moment redouté par l'ensemble des combattants novices, car Sirion était un des meilleurs guerriers de la terre du milieu, et il était connu pour ne ménager personne.

Pour l'occasion, Amdir et Wilwarin étaient venu en temps que spectateur, car tout deux savaient que Niphredil aurait bien besoin d'amis après cette entrevue qui serait sans doute courte.  
Elles l'étaient toujours, et ne finissaient pour ainsi jamais en faveur de la jeune recrue.

L'ellon était venu sans même s'encombrer de son armure, ne revenant qu'une tenue de cuir légère malgré l'affrontement à armes réelles, laissant de côté les épées d'entraînements.  
Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse rousse qui retombait dan son dos, une coiffure inhabituelle pour les elfes, sans doute était-il le seul à priser les nattes en dehors de l'elfine qui attendait nerveusement son supérieur.

Ils se saluèrent selon les usages, le visage du générale n'exprimant pas la moindre expression sympathique. En quelques minutes à peine d'affrontement à la fois rapide et rude, il désarma Niphredil en lui administrant un violent coup de pommeau sur l'épaule, et lui administra une gifle sonnante par la même occasion.  
Un geste déplacé compte tenue de la situation, qui arracha une expression de surprise à Niphredil qui porta la main sa joue :  
-Je te gifle comme une enfant, car c'est ce que tu es ! Une elfine stupide, qui ne parvient à défaire que les ennemis plus stupide qu'elle ! S'exclama-t-il avec une pointe de rage. Tu rejoindras les éclaireurs dès demain, par ce que Wilwarin dit que tu t'en sors en combat réel et en pistage, mais si tu meurs, c'est lui, et non moi qui en portera la faute !  
Sirion quitta le terrain d'entraînement sur ces mots, ces bottes frappant durement sur le sol alors qu'Amdir venait de la rejoindre, suivit de prêt par Wilwarin.  
Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, persuadé que Sirion parviendrait à la traiter comme n'importe quelles jeunes recrues, mais hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas, car en la giflant il avait dépassé les bornes. Lui, le général si parfait, qui ne faisait jamais la moindre erreur.  
Il avait posé les yeux sur elle, mais ce n'est en vérité un souvenir douloureux qu'il aurait voulu retenir au cœur de la cité.

Pendant les jours suivants, Niphredil passa la plupart de son temps hors des murs de la ville, détruisant les araignées qui pullulaient autour de la cité refuge des elfes, diminuant drastiquement les sorties oisives de ces derniers en extérieurs.  
Affronter les descendantes d'Ungolianth était une chose nouvelle pour l'elfine. Elle du admettre que c'était de loin les adversaires les plus répugnants qu'elle avait eut à affronter jusque là, et qu'elle furent bien moins sottes que les orques et les gobelins.  
Néanmoins, combattre ces créatures lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit, alors que chaque soir quand elle rentrait dans ses appartements, elle peinait à trouver le sommeil.  
_Il_ lui manquait.  
Particulièrement quand elle se retrouvait seule, la nuit dans sa demeure devenue trop silencieuse.  
Elle lui en voulait d'être parti ainsi, comme un voleur dans les ombres et se promit de lui faire savoir sa manière de penser de son comportement dès son retour. Mais pour l'heure, elle se dirigea discrètement vers le jardins secret du roi dans les hauteurs pour se delasser de plusieurs jours de traque.  
Elle avait eut son content d'horreur pour aujourd'hui et voulait ôter cette odeur de transpiration et de mort de sa peau en se plongeant dans la source chaude qui n'était éclairé que par la lumière des étoiles, et celle de la lune.

_Ces lieux sont d'un réel réconfort,_ songea-t-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe grasse au bord de l'eau, uniquement revêtu d'une sous-robe blanche qui lui arrivé à mi-cuisse.  
L'une de ses mains caressant la surface de l'eau, elle s'assoupit ainsi.

Elle rêva de nouveau de cet elfing inconnu, et de son père. Mais pour la première fois, elle vit ce que l'enfant avait abattu._  
Un nain, bien plus petit que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vu jusque-là, et d'un apparence repoussante, à la fois sale, et aux proportions inégales.  
Voir ce petit elfing achevé le nain devant lui après hésitation, mais d'un geste sûr, lui glaça le sang. Plus encore, de voir un éclat de fierté dans les yeux de son père.  
Un regard de glace, d'un bleu presque gris, perçant, qui lui était familier._

_-Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, murmura l'elfing, blême._

_-Sauron n'avait pas l'air dangereux, jadis, lui répondit l'ellon en l'entraînant loin de leurs méfaits. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il ressemblait à un elfe, bien qu'il fût immense, plus grand que Gondren encore ! Il avait le plus beau visage que je n'ai jamais vu, sa voix était douce et son sourire charmeur. Il était si avenant, que nombreux furent ceux qui se laissèrent berner par ces paroles empoisonnées, et cela faillit bien coûter la liberté à l'ensemble des peuples de la terre du milieu. Tu ne dois pas te laisse charmer par de belles apparences, seul les faits comptent. Un jour, mon fils, tu seras roi. Tu devras savoir lire entre les lignes, pour protéger les tiens._

_-Oui, père ! S'exclama l'enfant avec passion. Je serais digne d'être votre fils ! Nulle beauté et nulle illusion ne serait me détourner de mon objectif !_

_Le grand ellon lui ébouriffa ces cheveux d'or et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour son fils :  
-Moi aussi, je dirais cela, avant de rencontrer ta mère... Allons, Thranduil, pressons-nous ! Je crois savoir que le jeune Naur attend ton retour avec impatience !_

Niphredil ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court.

_C'est impossible..._

Elle se redressa, le regard hagard, et rencontra le regard interrogateur de Thranduil, adulte. Il était assis à côté d'elle, encore vêtu de sa tenue de cavalier, l'épée à la ceinture, sans doute là depuis peu.  
Tant de choses se pressaient dans son esprit, tant d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle resta juste là, hébété, à le regarder, incapable de réagir. Néanmoins, Thranduil lui n'hésita pas à mettre à profit cette stupeur et l'attira contre lui pour embrasser ses lèvres d'un geste doux.  
-Te voir dormir est décidément une chose fascinante... À quoi rêvais-tu ?

-Oropher... Murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et ignorant le roi qui se crispait devait-elle, visiblement peu satisfait de la réponse, elle posa une main sur son visage, et poursuivit : tu as ses yeux, ce même regard...

Thranduil se raidit un peu plus, surprit. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir cela, c'était impossible, son père était mort des milliers d'années avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde.

-La lune a dû troubler ton esprit,_ pinig_, dit-il en fronçant les yeux en rencontrant son regard encore trouble, presque halluciné. Puis elle sembla comme reprendre pied, et son regard s'assombrit, annonçant la tempête :  
-Tu es parti sans rien me dire, pourquoi ? J'avais l'air fine devant Elloth à ne pas savoir que tu étais parti !

-Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre, à qui que ce soit, grinça le roi, commençant à penser qu'il préférait l'instant d'avant, si étrange soit-il.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'elle l'accompagne. Non pas par ce qu'il ne désirait pas sa présence, mais par ce qu'il se souvenait que trop bien de l'intérêt que lui avait porté Arador jadis, qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il se comporte de nouveau ainsi avec elle, que ce soit pour des raisons diplomatique, ou personnelle.

Il avait prit cette décision en songeant encore et encore à ce qui la liait à Orophin. La jalousie le dévorait, et il voulait que cela cesse, bien qu'il craignait de préférer le doute à la réalité :  
-Quelle relation te lie à Orophin ?

Cette fois, Niphredil se figea, puis fit mine de se lever, en déclara :  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tout comme tes allées et venues ne sont pas les miennes.

Or, Thranduil n'était pas décidé s'arrêter là, il se leva d'un bon et l'agrippa fermement, les traits déformé par la colère et s'exclama dans un grondement :  
-Je refuse d'entendre de telles absurdités ! Tu t'es offerte à lui, c'est cela ? Répond par les Valar !

Non ! En aucun cas ! Siffla-t-elle, quand bien même je l'aurais voulu, aucun ellon ne touchera jamais une elleth aussi laide !

Cette déclaration laissa Thranduil stupéfait. En premier lieu par ce qu'il était soulagé, mais aussi par ce qu'il regardait l'elfine en face de lui, et qu'il ne voyait absolument rien de laid. Elle était même très belle, avec ces cheveux roux dorés, ces taches de rousseur qui peuplaient son visage doux et mutin, plus petite que la normale, mais une taille si fine qu'il pouvait presque en faire le tour en joignant les mains.

-Tu es aussi belle comme l'aurore, Niphredil... Murmura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son épaule jadis meurtrie, je t'interdis de penser le contraire et je ne veux plus jamais entendre de telles absurdités...

Niphredil lui adressa un regard sidéré, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Des larmes de soulagement, alors que la crainte d'être rejetée et abandonné par cet elfe auquel elle était attaché presque malgré elle, s'envolait.  
Libérée, elle oublia sa colère, l'embrassant avec une passion douce mêlée d'un brin de timidité qui donnait à ses baisers une saveur si délicieuse, se laissant aller à faire ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Pas par ce qu'on cela attendait d'elle, ou par ce que l'on lui ordonnait, mais pour la première fois depuis toujours, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.  
Thranduil l'attira un peu plus contre lui, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser - ou plutôt qu'il tentait de la dévorer-, caressant sa peau soyeuse, laissant courir ses mains de manières sensuelle sur ces hanches bien dessiné.  
-Niphredil, murmura-t-il, à son oreille en l'étreignant avec force, je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

-Alors, aime-moi, lui répondit-elle en déposant mille baisers sur la mâchoire du roi, qui, charmé, inclina la tête et souffla « de tout mon être » avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut, ne donnant plus dans la demi-mesure.

_L'avait-il seulement déjà fait ?_

Toute la raison qui caractérisait habituellement chacun des actes du Grand Roi des Elfes s'étaient envolés, son royaume, sa pesante couronne, tout étaient à mille lieux de ses préoccupations alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de la rousse incendiaire l'envahir.  
Il rendit hommage à la pointe fine de ses oreilles, la faisant frissonner, puis à la naissance de sa mâchoire, descendant pour mordiller la peau fine de son cou alors que Niphredil s'affairait à désordonner ses longs cheveux d'argent d'ordinaire si impeccable.  
Il se défit à la hâte de sa tunique devenue trop encombrante, malmena son pantalon sans la moindre considération, mais fit glisser les bretelles de la robe de Niphredil d'un geste infiniment délicat, puis tout le reste de sa robe pour l'attirer contre lui, à présent tout deux dans leurs plus simples appareils.  
L'elfine était ivre de ces nouvelles sensations, impressionné par l'ellon prêt d'elle dont tout son être rayonné de puissance, et d'une envergure considérable.  
Il l'allongea doucement sur l'herbe, et contempla un instant sa beauté, les yeux brillants comme des étoiles, avançant au-dessus d'elle à la manière d'un prédateur, se déplaçant lentement alors qu'il allait s'emparer de sa proie.  
Il la posséda avec une pointe de fébrilité, s'emparant de sa virginité d'une poussée vigoureuse qui la fit hoqueter de douleur, avant de se mouvoir avec une douceur infinie, tempérant ses ardeurs les plus sauvages.  
Thrandhuil la fit sienne, sous les étoiles, comme la tradition le voulait pour les elfes qui devenaient amant pour la première fois, communiant de la plus délicieuse des manières, avant qu'il ne serre de nouveau l'elfine dans ses bras avec force, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe.  
Mais cette dernière ne semblait aucunement désireuse de quitter cet espace chaleureux entre ces bras, et lui adressa le plus doux des sourires avant de capturer ses lèvres.

-J'aurais tué pour que tu sois enfin là, avec moi, lui murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux roux désordonnés par leurs ébats.

Une déclaration aussi touchante qu'inquiétante, mais Niphredil n'était guère d'humeur à être effrayé, alors qu'elle se sentait plus vibrante que jamais. En cet instant, elle sut ce que voulait dire se sentir vivante, presque invincible même.  
Si bien qu'avec un sourire goguenard, elle passa sa main au-dessus du torse de son amant, alors frôler l'eau prêt d'eux dans un bruit humide, et à l'instant même ou Thranduil ses intentions, elle les poussa tout deux d'un geste habile dans la source chaude.

Un geste qui arracha à Thranduil un rire, rare, et sincèrement amusé accompagné d'un : « Tu es impossible, pinig », alors qu'il rejetait en arrière sa chevelure dégoulinante.  
Oui, impossible, à mille lieux d'une elfine de bonne éducation, qui se serait contenté de lui demander la permission de se revêtir et de disparaître après quelques derniers baisers. Niphredil était là, rieuse et espiègle, en train de barboter joyeusement autour de lui, alors que sa pudeur de vierge semblait s'être envolé.  
Libre, voilà ce qu'elle était. Depuis le premier instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, et maintenant encore, si ce n'est plus. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, alors que lui était roi, alors que tous se soumettaient à sa volonté. Elle lui faisait penser à un petit rossignol et nul doute que si elle avait des ailes, elle s'envolerait.

_Loin de moi..._

Cette pensée l'assombrit, et il se saisit de l'elfine prêt de lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Délaissant leurs affaires éparpillé sur le sol, il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa couche, se fichant de laisser des traces humides sur son passage.

Cette nuit là, il l'invita à partager sa couche, et alors qu'il la sentait sombrer dans ses bras, il murmura :

-C'est ici qu'est ta place à présent, _nim fileg_, mon petit oiseau. Ici, et nul part ailleurs.

Quand Niphredil s'éveilla au matin, elle crut un instant que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve. Un doux rêve, qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Mais en réalisant qu'elle était toujours dans la chambrée royale, que son propriétaire dormait à côté d'elle, murmurant de temps à autre dans son sommeil, tout prit une dimension bien plus réelle.  
Inquiétante même.

Car Thranduil n'était pas qu'un ellon tantôt caractériel, tantôt amant passionné, il était aussi le roi.

_Le père de Legolas..._

Et elle, qu'était-elle ? Pas grand chose, cela était certain, tout juste une jeune recrue pour les éclaireurs... Toute juste une elfine qui venait de se compromettre avec un seigneur aussi puissant que dangereux.

_De la chaire pour nourrir un dragon..._

Cette pensée, la fit frissonner, et elle fit mine de repousser les draps soyeux alors que des bras puissants l'enserraient pour l'attirer contre un torse musclé d'un geste délicat et possessif.

-_Ai fileg_, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-Mon roi m'a prié de m'entraîner aux armes chaque matin, dit-elle en guise d'excuse, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du dit souverain je suis déjà en retard... Le seigneur Sirion va me dépecer vivante.

-En retard ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé, alors qu'il se mit à caresser ces courbes tantôt douces tantôt musculeuses, hum... Le mieux est de ne pas t'y rendre, pour éviter que l'on te vole cette peau délicate. Ton roi t'excusera auprès de son vassal, j'en suis persuadé.

En ce jour, le Grand Roi des Elfes lui-même laissa de côté ces obligations, et posséda son elfine une fois de plus, enivré par sa présence qui réveillaient en lui des passions oubliés.

Dans ces appartements, son sanctuaire, nul ne viendrait les troubler, et il n'avait aucune envie de se préoccuper de ce que le reste du monde pourrait avoir à dire de son comportement.

La seule qui contait ici, c'était que son sourire ne meurt jamais.

_Ici, elle est à moi, et à nul autre._

Ils partagèrent un déjeuner ensemble, servit sur la terrasse du souverain, avec un lot de courrier et de missive sur un plateau voisin, comme chaque matin.

Plus d'une lune qu'ils étaient rentrés à Vert-Bois, pourtant il lui sembla qu'il y avait toujours un milier d'affaire en retard, eui requièraient son attention, majoré davantage par sa visite chez les Dunedains. Parmi tous ces courriers, il remarqua l'une de Daïn, entièrement rédigé en Khuzdul, lui arrachant un soupir exaspéré, alors qu'il la tendit à son amante.

Cette dernière la parcouru rapidement du regard, avant de la répondre en répondant au regard interrogateur de Thranduil

-Hé bien... Daïn s'offusque de ta requête, et assure qu'il ne commercera en effet lus avec le royaume des forêts, et qu'il prend notre désengagement comme un grave affront... Ensuite... Il m'insulte copieusement, rien de bien fascinant.

-Ce nain est un être méprisable, soupira Thranduil en se saisissant de la lettre du bout des doigts, comme si c'était une chose répugnante, les valar m'entendent, je rêve de lui donner une bonne correction.

-Pour ma part, je prie pour que jamais les nains et les elfes n'aient à prendre les armes pour s'affronter, soupira Niphredil, pareille situation me rendrait folle.

Fin de chapitre

Des suggestions ? Une remarque ? Votre serviteur vous écoute ;)


	26. 26 Dilemme

**Chapitre 26. Dilemme**

Voilà prêt d'une heure que Glorfindel et Niphredil s'affrontaient lors de combat amical, sous le regard bienveillant de plusieurs soldats qui faisaient une pause avant de reprendre leurs propres entraînements, dont nombre de connaissances et amis.  
Bien que l'elfine soit en désavantage face au tueur de Balrog, ce dernier veillait à ne pas la blesser, tout en lui permettant d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Elle l'avait sollicité après s'être fait ridiculiser par la claque magistrale de Sirion. Le désir d'apprendre de la demoiselle avait eut raison des réticences du guerrier à l'encourager dans la sanglante voix qu'elle avait choisie.  
Malgré les revers qu'il lui infligeait, il fut étonné de voir que sa volonté ne fléchissait pas et il leva la main, et salua sa persévérance :  
-Mais nous devrions nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, demoiselle éclaireur. Il est inutile de nous épuiser ici. Vous n'avez pas à rougir de vos talents, car vous êtes encore très jeune, et l'expérience se fera avec le temps.  
-Vous avez sans nul doute raison, fit-elle ne baissant sa garde, je vous remercie pour tout, Glorfindel.

Le tueur de Balrog lui accorda un sourire bienveillant alors qu'ils rejoignaient les elfes qui les applaudissaient de manière plus ou moins joyeuse, alors qu'Amdir offrit à tous d'aller dîner ensemble prêt de quelques musiciens qui répétaient dans les quartiers Nord.  
Ces derniers se réparer en vue d'animer dans quelques jours le banquet qui serait donné en l'honneur du retour du prince, prévu pour très bientôt.  
En effet, dès le lendemain, les éclaireurs de Wilwarin iraient à sa rencontre, avec eux Glorfindel, Gondren, Thranduil et Sirion, qui partiraient vers le Nord, ou de nouveau, des orques avaient été repérées.  
Ils espéraient pouvoir enfin réussir à découvrir ce que ces immondes créatures préparaient, et dans quel but, pour pouvoir contrer leurs noirs desseins avant qu'ils ne puissent nuire aux royaumes du Rhovarion.  
Quand Niphredil avait appris les projets de son amant, une dispute les avaient opposés, car il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle ne les accompagnent. Elle, mais également tous les soldats qui s'étaient proposés pour cette mission qui pourrait rapidement devenir dangereuse.  
Non, Le Grand Roi des Elfes avait décidé que seul un petit groupe de guerrier parmi les plus expérimentés iraient au nord, se mouvant discrètement pour effectuer des frappes chirurgicales, au lieu de mener des attaques de grandes envergures qui permettraient aux chefs de ces monstres de fuir.  
Sa décision avait était sans appel, ou presque, car Naur avait réussi à le convaincre de prendre Amdir, assurant qu'il serait pur folie de ne pas prendre de médecin avec eux dans leurs aventures.

De son côté, Niphredil avait fini par abdiquer, après avoir débattu de longues heures avec son amant dans le théâtre de la chambre a couché royale.  
Un endroit ou une douce routine s'était installé, alors que hors de ces appartements, nuls n'en soupçonnaient rien. Les deux amants n'avaient pas eut besoin d'en discuter, en venant de fait à l'évidence : ils n'avaient aucune envie que quiconque se mêle de leurs affaires, nul envie d'être obligé de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient.  
Non, Niphredil voulait que cette relation ne soit, en un sens, qu'à eux. Elle voyait la cité entière se mêler des fiançailles d'Amdir et de Tarnnath et se disait que pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait se retrouver dans pareille situation.  
Elle avait beaucoup appris auprès de dame Elloth de la façon dont les serviteurs se renseignaient des agissements des plus puissants, et avait de ce fait soigneusement pris soin de dissimuler tout ce qui pourrait les trahir.  
Cela, ainsi que son projet de partir vers le sud, dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé Legolas.  
Elle avait brûlé d'en parler à Thranduil, mais elle avait que trop deviné sa réaction si elle le faisait, et que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait que renforcer le souverain dans sa position.  
Ces caravanes que l'on soupçonnaient dangereuse, Groïn lui avait dit queThorin, Fili et Kili en escortés une et avaient le projet d'en rejoindre d'autres ensuite.  
Peut-être étaient-ils alors en danger, et elle fallait qu'elle les préviennent de leurs soupçons, alors que l'angoisse la dévorait chaque jour un peu plus.

Tout cela, en un temps records, car il ne restait qu'à peine plus d'une lune avant Mereth em gilith, qu'elle ne raterait pour rien au monde, sachant que cela entraînerait sans doute une discussion houleuse avec Thorin.  
Mais la vérité était là : elle aimait être à Vert-Bois. Elle devrait le lui dire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.  
C'est songeuse que ce soir-là, elle quitta les guerriers festifs assez tôt, d'un pas léger et joyeux, sous le regard suspicieux de Wilwarin qui déclara à l'intention d'Amdir prêt de lui :  
-Je la trouve étrange depuis quelques jours...

-C'est une elfine, rétorqua son ami en haussant les épaules, va savoir ce qui peut bien lui passé par la tête.

-Je parie sur quelque inclinaison pour un ellon de la cité, déclara Glorfindel avec un sourire léger, en se resservant une coupe de vin en pensant avec une pointe de nostalgie à ses jeunes années.

Wilwarin lui jeta un regard choqué, et fronça les sourcils en disant :  
-vous pensez que notre petite Niphredil éprise d'un elfe ?

-C'est, en effet, possible, déclara Amdir, un sourire semblable au tueur de Balrog naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle a l'âge de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses c cccet il est vrai qu'on la voit de moins en moins dans les jardins ces derniers temps. Je la vois bien s'éprendre d'un des artistes de ces quartiers, ou elle y passe un temps fou depuis son retour !

Les deux amis parièrent sur le sujet, l'un défendant bec et ongle que ce ne pouvait être qu'un guerrier de Bar-an-rhùnnen, l'autre sur Bar-an-Forod, alors que de son côté, Glorfindel ne dit rien : il savait d'expérience qu'en général les elleth adoraient confier à leurs amis ce genre d'histoire, et si Niphredil ne le faisait pas, il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cela.

*****

Fili entra d'un pas discret dans la chambre de son oncle, vêtu d'une tenue de route poussiéreuse, qui laissait derrière ses pas des traces luisante sous les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrant qui derrière lui, annonçant une journée radieuse sur l'Est du Rohan.  
Il aurait pensé que Thorin dormait encore, éreinté par le dur voyage de ces derniers jours, mais ce n'était pas le pas.  
Non, le roi en exil était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte dans cette petite auberge miteuse à moins d'une journée de route de leurs destination finale : Edoras, cité royale du Rohan.  
Thorin ,les yeux fixés sur une chose dans sa main ne se retourna pas, et lui lança un vague salut, alors que le jeune nain remarqua que ses affaires étaient déjà prête pour le départ, sa tenue sur le dos, elle couverte elle aussi de poussière. Le nain faisant jouer entre ces doigts les perles dont sa fille ornait sa chevelure les jours de fête d'un air songeur, ne réagissant pas en entendant son neveu entrer.

-Mon oncle, il nous parvient des nouvelles inquiétantes du château de Meduseld, nous devrions peut-être laisser ce marchand ici, et faire demi-tour... Puis Fili remarqua les perles dans les mains de son pères et n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à deviner ce qui le tourmentait : tu devrais envoyer un courrier pour lui dire de rentrer dans notre maison... Nous avons besoin d'elle... Mère, mais aussi Kili... Même toi et moi...

-Elle est entourée d'elfe, je refuse qu'ils puisse soupçonner une quelconque détresse de notre part, dit-il d'un ton sans émotion. Elle va revenir vite, j'en suis sûr.

-Comment le peux-tu?! S'emporta Fili, plus sûr qu'à son habitude, les elfes ont une perception du temps bien à eux, peut-être reviendra-t-elle dans un an ! Un an, qu'est-ce-que cela représente quand on vit des millénaires !

-Certianement pas ! Tonna Thorin, en se retournant brusquement vers son neveu, elle nous est loyale ! Je sais qu'elle va revenir, très bientôt.

Kili entra en trombe, visiblement ravie par une toute autre nouvelle et coupa son frère qui allait répliquer quelque chose : Groïn été vu, pas plus tard qu'hier dans un village voisin à Edoras ! Si nous ne nous attardons pas, nous avons de grandes chances de pouvoir le rattraper ! On dit qu'il a des nouvelles importantes pour nous !

-Voilà une excellente nouvelle, sourit Thorin en fourrant les perles dans sa poche, allons éveiller notre feignant marchand, nous partons ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que cette fripouille a à nous dire !

Quand les descendants de Durin rencontrèrent Gloïn, la nouvelle qu'il apporta à Thorin à propos de sa fille lui arracha un cri victorieux. Plus confiant il décida d'accompagner un nouveau marchand sur la direction de l'Estfold pour le village **d'Entalluve, **un des villages incontournable pour quiconque prenait la route vers Edoras en venant du Nord-Est.

Il avait la certitude qu'il la retrouverait là-bas et qu'une fois encore, elle ferait une merveilleuse démonstration de sa loyauté envers sa cause.

Le matin du départ, Thranduil fut le premier à s'éveiller, comme bien souvent, alors que la belle endormie prêt de lui était encore dans le royaume des songes.

Il s'attarda un instant, comme chaque matin, pour la réveiller en douceur, l'embrassant doucement, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elle faisait courir ces petites mains le long de ses épaules aux muscles saillants d'un geste électrisant, avant se redresser au-dessus de lui pour mieux de s'étaler de tout son long sur le grand ellon.

-Hum, tu n'iras nulle part, c'est décidé, dit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillé.

-Je crois être actuellement le prisonnier le plus heureux du monde, sourit-il en caressant ses hanches, en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

C'était pour ces instants légers, ces petits détails, qu'il aimait tant l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle aimait rire, c'était certain, mais par-dessus tout, elle n'était pas obsédée par son statut, et ne cherchait pas à justifié par tout le moyen possible ce qui se passait entre eux.

« cela viendra en temps voulu, certainement trop vite », lui avait-elle dit. Il n'avait pu qu'approuver, se disant que c'était aussi cette manière de raisonner, qui faisait qu'elle une elfe si libre.  
Libre, mais certainement pas stupide, car elle avait compris sans qu'il n'ait à parler de la complexité de leur situation. Les elfes ne faisaient pas de promesses à la légère, or, quelques nuits torride n'en étaient pas.  
Cependant, il y avait plus entre eux que les plaisirs de la chambre, chacun en avait la conviction en son for intérieur, bien que le temps d'en parler à haute voix n'était pas encore venu.

-Je ne te libérerais que si tu me promets de revenir vite, et en bonne santé, lui sourit-elle de manière goguenarde, en déposant un baiser sur la naissance de son torse sans le quitter des yeux, toujours allongé au dessus de lui sans peser le moins du monde.

_Eru, elle a le don de faire perdre l'esprit, _songea-t-il, en inversant leurs positions, bien décidé à lui faire des adieux en bonne et du forme, sachant que cela les mettraient sans doute en retard, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était le roi et nul ne l'interrogerait ou ne le dérangerait, ces hommes dussent-ils l'attendre jusqu'au crépuscule.  
A ces yeux, rien ne valait ces instants, ou il la possédait, corps et âme, ou elle n'était qu'à lui.

Thranduil marchait d'un pas pressant et fier vers les écuries, satisfait d'être parvenu à s'y rendre à l'heure malgré son écart de comportement qui lui valait à présent une pointe de remords.  
Remords qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, était masqué par le doux parfum de fleur sauvage de l'elfine qu'il avait honoré avec passion.  
Un écart qui ne lui ressemblait pas et pourtant, assez peu isolés ces derniers temps. Il se sommait de ne plus se laisser aller de la sorte à chaque fois qu'il quittait ses appartements, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'y entrait de nouveau, toutes ses résolutions s'envolaient.  
Galadriel elle-même n'avait pas ce pouvoir sur lui.

_Cette elfine causera ma perte..._

Après lui, un des éclaireurs arriva en hâte, mais encore à l'heure, ne laissant plus qu'une seule personne manquante : Niphredil.  
Cette dernière arriva légèrement en retard, s'excusant platement pour son manque de sérieux. Hélas, le roi ne pouvait laisser passer un tel manquement, bien qu'il en fut la cause, et du haut de son imposant orignal, il lui jeta un regard profondément navré et coupable, mais siffla pour la galerie :  
-Le roi n'attend pas ses soldats, elfine. Il semblerait qu'aucune leçon ne sera t'apprendre la discipline. Allons, va prêt de ton capitaine, que je n'ai plus rien à redire de ton attitude.

Niphredil lui jeta un regard à la fois triste et courroucé, mais ne marmonna que de vagues excuses et monta sur son propre orignal prêt de Wilwarin pour ouvrir la voie avec deux sous-officiers.

Sur la route, elle resta muette un long moment, puis Wilwarin ordonna à ces deux subordonnés d'aller plus avant et lui demanda :  
-Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? Tu ne l'es jamais !

C'était vrai. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard, car peu désireuse qu'on lui pose des questions, et aujourd'hui, elle était embarrassée.  
Embarrassée de ce manquement, mais surtout de devoir trouver le moyen de se sortir de là, sans mentir. Wilwarin était un ami fidèle, et il ne méritait pas cela.

-J'avais à faire avant de quitter la cité.

Wilwarin lui jeta un regard étrange, et déclara : nous ne partons qu'un semaine... Mais je comprends, qu'il puisse y avoir des adieux plus longs que d'autres... Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice et ajouta, allez, dis-moi qui c'est.

-Il n'y a personne, _mellon_, soupira-t-elle. Entraînements, leçons diverses et variées... Je n'ai pas de temps pour autre chose.

Wilwarin rit et s'exclama : je dis souvent cela à ma mère pour lui assurer que je n'ai aucune amante ! Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on a toujours du temps pour ce que l'on désire... Mais ce n'est pas grave va, tu me diras son nom quand tu te sentiras prête.

Elle lui adressa un sourire soulagé, et fut heureuse de voir son ami si compréhensif. Elle le détourna sur un sujet plus léger, et ils retrouvèrent les sous-officiers deux heures plus tard avant de rejoindre le groupe.  
Aucune menace ne pesait sur le groupe d'elfe, si ce jour-ci, ni le suivant alors qu'ils poursuivaient leurs chevauchées, ne faisant que peu de pauses. Savoir le prince seulement accompagné d'un ou deux guerriers sur une route aussi peu sûr faisait peser une ambiance inquiète sur le groupe, et tous étaient pressés de sortir de la forêt au profit des plaines où leurs vues d'elfe pourraient identifier tous danger sur des kilomètres.

Ce n'est que le quatrième jour qu'ils firent une pause digne de ce nom, après avoir enfin atteint la lisière de la forêt et massacré en quelques minutes un groupe de gobelin qui passait par là, visiblement égaré et rendu fou par la magie qui régnait dans cette forêt, rendant l'affrontement plus proche de l'exécution que du combat, car c'est tout juste si ces stupides créatures avaient levés leurs armes.

Là, Thranduil sollicita Niphredil, souhaitant l'emmener avec lui pour chasser quelques gibiers au crépuscule, afin de garnir une table agréable pour ce soir en chassant vers le sud de la lisière boisée. D'autre part, Gondren et un autre éclaireur iraient vers le nord des bois malade de Dol Guldur, rendant la chasse plus difficile, et plus dangereuse.  
Avançant d'un pas rapide et léger, ils ne tardèrent pas à être à l'écart des autres, et là Thranduil ralentit le pas pour lui faire face. Il baisa doucement son front et dit :  
-Tu es resté à l'écart, ces derniers jours, nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu.

-C'est le rôle des éclaireurs, répondit-elle simplement.

-Je sais cela, bien que je doute que cela ne soit réellement sage... Quand cette histoire sera finie, tu reviendras vivre auprès de moi.  
-Je ne comptais pas aller vivre ailleurs, lui répondit-elle en souriant, lui volant un baiser avant de s'enfuir dans les bois d'un pas joyeux et léger.

_Folle elfine, si chance d'être encore un peu ignorante de ce monde..._

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer aux campements avec trois lapins, alors que Gondren dépeçait de son coté un petit chevreuil. L'ellon à la sombre réputation leva les yeux vers Thranduil et déclara :  
-Nous pensons avec Sirion qu'il serait préférable de partir avant l'aube demain, afin d'être le plus discret possible. La lisière de la forêt nous abritera de tout regard curieux pendant prêt de deux jours et si le sort est avec nous, nous pourrions même intercepter une caravane sans avoir à s'aventurer sur les plaines du Nord.

-Les valar t'entendent, soupira Thranduil en s'asseyant à coté du chef militaire qui préparer quelques légumes, n'hésitant pas à participer activement à la vie de la troupe malgré son rang noble, nous pourrions être de retour dans moins de dix jours.

-Voilà qui pourrait réjouir ta promise, rit Wilwarin en offrant une bourrade amicale à Amdir qui rougissait, un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

De son côté, Niphredil garda le silence, soudainement inquiète. Thranduil pourrait réaliser bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu son absence et elle craignait qu'il n'est une réaction excessive en découvrant sa petite roublardise.  
Sa réaction ne passa hélas pas une inaperçu, car alors que quelques heures avant l'aube ou Gondren montait la garde en solitaire, il réveilla l'elfine en la tirant sans ménagement de son sac de couchage et l'entraîna à l'écart alors qu'elle jurait et l'insultait copieusement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, par les Valar ? Grogna-t-elle, préférant de loin les réveils que le roi lui offrait, que celui de son garde personnel.

-Maintenant petit oiseau, tu vas me dire ce que tu manigances... MAINTENANT !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Siffla-t-elle, sa mauvaise humeur croissant à chaque secondes.

-Je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup, pinig, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en se rapprochant dangereusement, il semblerait que tu comptais profiter de l'absence de notre roi pour agir à son insu... Pourquoi ?

-Bravo ! S'exclama-t-elle avec ironie, son regard plein de colère, tu as découvert que je comptais me la couler douce durant l'absence du roi, et que son retour prématuré signifie retour aux corvées prématurés ! Je suis une dangereuse criminelle, vas vite réveiller le roi pour le prévenir !

Bien que ce ne soit pas dans sa nature, Gondren douta. Elle avait raison en un sens, rien ne laisser réellement croire qu'elle préparer quoi que ce soit d'autre, qu'un repos après plus d'une lune au service du roi. Pourtant, son instinct le mettait en garde.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, depuis quelque temps, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Une impression qui ne le quittait pas depuis Imladris.  
Il avait discrètement posé des questions au roi, mais il n'avait rien réussi à apprendre qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire et Thranduil semblait presque s'amuser de ses inquiétudes.  
Malgré lui, il dut abdiquer, et lui assura qu'il l'avait à l'oeil, avant de lui demander de l'aider à réveiller les autres d'un ton bourru.  
L'idée sembla apaiser l'humeur de l'elfine, car elle alla réveiller le roi qui dormait paisiblement allongé dans l'herbe d'un pas silencieux, ses yeux légèrement entrouverts tournés vers les étoiles. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, lui frôlant discrètement la joue d'un revers du pouce. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit signe de rester discret alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Amdir.  
Elle l'éveilla avec bien moins de douceur, se jetant sur lui avec allégresse après avoir bien pris soin d'éloigner son arme pour ne pas risquer d'accident malheureux.  
Heureusement, Amdir était bon joueur, et de tempérament matinal, aussi, il se contenta de chahuter joyeusement avec son agresseur improvisé sous le regard blasé des autres.  
Les quatre nobles ne tardèrent pas à prendre la route vers le nord, longeant la lisière comme suggéré la veille.  
Les adieux entre les deux groupes furent brefs, et c'est après un dernier regard appuyé que Thranduil s'éloigna au grand galop, alors que Niphredil sentait son cœur se serrer malgré elle.

Les éclaireurs reprirent la route peu après leurs seigneurs, après s'être assuré qu'ils ne rencontraient aucun adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leurs visions.  
C'est au crépuscule, à quelque mille de l'Anduin qu'enfin, ils retrouvèrent Legolas, qui avait avec lui un deux messagers galadhrim qui ne s'attardèrent pas, et continuèrent leur route vers le sud dès que le prince fut en sûreté, pressé par une affaire apparemment urgente.  
Legolas, bien qu'ayant beaucoup apprécié son séjour prolongé dans la douce cité d'Imlardis, embrassa ses frères d'armes avec une joie sincère, car même si il aimait ces périodes qui changeaient de son quotidien à Vert-Bois, il était toujours heureux de retrouver les siens. Ses frères d'armes qui le comprenaient comme personne, et partageaient son passé, son présent, et son futur.

Ils campèrent dans un vallon durant la nuit, festoyant discrètement autour d'un feu de bois masqué par quelques bosquets de verdures, après avoir fait par des dernières nouvelles au prince, minimisant les plus inquiétantes pour l'heure, qui était aux réjouissances. Les elfes chantèrent et rirent toute la nuit, comme ils aimaient tant le faire dès que la moindre occasion se présentait. Ce n'est que peu avant l'aube que certains firent mine de prendre un peu de repos alors que d'autres allèrent se laver dans l'Anduin, voulant se rafraîchir avant de reprendre la route.  
Niphredil profita de cet instant pour se glisser rapidement prêt de sa monture avec ses affaires, et alors qu'elle allait bondir sur son dos pour se diriger vers le sud discrètement, une voix familière s'éleva :

-Tu nous quittes, _mellon nin_ ?

C'était Legolas, qui l'avait semblait-il suivit en silence, la toisant d'un air bien plus curieux que réprobateur.

-Je le dois. Mon père et ses neveux escortent une de ces caravanes, ils sont peut-être en danger.

-Je comprends, murmura le prince en s'approchant, la mine contrite malgré lui en songeant aux nains. Il est regrettable que tu t'enfuis ainsi dans la nuit, mais, je n'ai aucun mal à deviner que certains s'y opposeraient farouchement s'ils connaissaient tes projets.

Elle acquiesça, souriant à son ami. Legolas était un des elfes les plus capable d'empathie qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'ignorait rien de son caractère parfois emporté qu'il avait hérité de son père, mais avec ceux qui avaient la chance d'être considéré comme ses amis n'avaient pas à s'en soucier, car il était d'une loyauté sans limite.

L'ellon blond posa une main amicale sur son épaule en signe d'approbation et elle poursuivit :  
-Je reviendrais dès que possible, je le promets. Je ne raterais pas les fiançailles de cette fripouille d'Amdir pour tout l'or du monde !

-Je lui dirais. Allons, file à présent, avant que Wilwarin ne découvre ton plan et ne te traîne pied et poings liés jusqu'à notre cité. _Calo anor na ven !_ Que la soleil brille sur ta route, Niphredil !

-_Belain na le !_ Que les Valar soient avec vous ! Lui répondit-elle avant de talonner sa monture tout en lui murmurant d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Après avoir parcouru les deux premiers milles dans un petit trot discret, elle mit sa monture au grand galop alors que le soleil dispersait les ombres de la nuit. Suivant les conseils avisés de Gondren, elle se rapprocha rapidement de la forêt pour que la lisière masque sa présence aux yeux d'être mal intentionnés.

Elle avait détesté avoir eut à fuir comme une voleuse dans la nuit et savait que si Wilwarin lui en voudrait d'être parti sans rien dire, sa rancoeur ne serait rien à côté de celle de son royal amant.  
Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à penser à cela pour le moment, son but étant de rejoindre le plus vite possible l'Estfolde, terre des seigneurs des chevaux.  
Pour cela, elle suivit la lisière de la forêt pendant six jours, en maintenant son orignal à un rythme soutenu pour atteindre les champs d'Iris, ralentissant malgré tout le pas la nuit, esquivant discrètement deux hordes d'orques bruyants qui courraient à travers la plaine, souvent en direction du nord ou de l'ouest. Elle ne s'était accordé le loisir que d'en tuer deux qui semblaient s'être égaré, espérant que cela lui égayerait l'humeur, en vain.  
C'est le soir du sixième jour depuis qu'elle avait quitté les siens qu'elle arriva ensuite dans l'étrange contré des champs d'Iris, espérant ensuite pouvoir embarquer sur un navire marchand jusqu'au Celebrant, ou elle reprendrait la route.  
Les champs d'Iris, un lieu étrange que Niphredil n'aurait jamais osé imaginer tant il était hors du commun. Si elle avait lu dans les livres et les cartes que c'était un marécage ou poussait des Iris aussi haut que des hommes, le spectacle que l'endroit offrait était saisissant.  
Les fleurs, tantôt violettes, grises ou blanches faisaient la taille d'une tête humaine, plantés sur d'énormes tiges qui lui arrivaient aux épaules alors que les bottes de l'elfine s'enfonçait jusqu'au cheville dans une étrange mousse d'un vert printemps.

Un paysage faussement charmant, car un lieu ou maints malheurs avaient eut lieu, dont notamment la mort du dernier roi de Numenor, Elendil, qui tomba dans une embuscade qui lui coûta la vie, et maintes humain pensaient l'endroit maudit depuis lors.

Il y avait un petit village au cœur de ce marais, composé de gens étranges, méfiant, car habitués à des attaques de toutes sortes de monstres, plus ou moins humanoïdes. Néanmoins, ils ne se méfièrent pas d'une elfe, car cette race ne leur avait jamais causé aucun tort, et là Niphredil mit moins d'une demi-journée à trouver un marchant qui l'emmènerait vers sa destination, acceptant ses services pour protéger sa marchandise contre des repas chauds et un voyage gratuit.

C'était un marchand Gondorien qui l'embarqua, posant un regard à la fois curieux et amusé sur l'orignal qui embarquait avec les chevaux sur son navire.  
Un marchand de soie, qui disait avoir fait une affaire exceptionnelle avec les tribus des montagnes, se présentait comme fort pressé de rentré à Minas Tirith faire fortune. L'homme, un humain d'une quarantaine d'années au front fière et à la richesse évidente, portait le nom de Serapheld. Son regard était calculateur et curieux, mais voyant que Niphredil n'était que peu disposée à lui racontait son histoire, il n'insista pas outre mesure. Rare étaient les mercenaires qui racontaient leurs histoires, tout au plus des vérités déguisées et voir que l'elfe ne s'encombrait pas de mensonge lui plu assez.  
Elle restait sur le pont, de jour comme de nuit, dormant prêt de son orignal qui n'était pas allé à la cale avec les autres animaux, humant l'air et profitant d'avoir enfin un peu de repos après cette folle course.

Longtemps, Niphredil avait craint d'être rattrapé, mais à bord de ce bateau qui filait comme le vent, cette probabilité était maintenant écarté, et elle le regrettait presque.

Ce voyage lui pesait énormément, et son humeur habituellement si joueuse était devenue morose, alors que ses pensées aller vers le royaume qu'elle quittait avec tant d'empressement.  
Le troisième jour après leurs départs, alors qu'ils s'approchaient des frontières de la Lorien, Serapheld, vêtu d'une riche tenu noire et blanche, couleur du gondor vint la voir et lui tendit une pipe et dit :  
-Êtes-vous familier de l'herbe à pipe et de ses plaisirs ?

-Non, dit-elle en saisissant l'objet, les elfes ne fument pas... Pas à ma connaissance du moins.

-Allons, essayez-donc, ce sera une découverte propre à ce voyage. C'est de l'herbe à pipe qui vient d'une étrange petite peuplade de l'Ouest, qui n'a pas son égal en qualité.

Elle accepta, amusé par l'idée. Thorin fumait lui, mais trouvait que c'était peu élégant, voir même vulgaire sur une dame, et le lui avait toujours interdit de s'y essayer. Après tout, si il apprenait ce qu'elle faisait de ces jours depuis prêts de deux mois, fumer serait bien la dernière chose qu'elle lui reprocherait.  
Néanmoins, il n'en serait rien et elle se laissa tenter par la proposition du Gondorien. Il lui apprit à préparer correctement sa pipe, et il rit aux éclats quand elle toussa après la première bouffée de fumée. Serapheld éclata de rire et lui administra une bourrade familière :  
-Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Mais ne vous en faites, pas, ça ne fait cela que les premières fois. Vous vous habituerez.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé des braises encore ardentes, toussota-t-elle. Vous avez de bien drôle de loisir maître Serapheld...

-La vie est courte pour nous autres, c'est bien pour cela que je ne me refuse aucun plaisir ! Rit-il. Allons, vous vous débrouillez pas trop mal.  
Il resta un moment songeur et déclara enfin :  
-Ne voudriez-vous pas que l'on vous accoste au port des elfes ? C'est à tout juste trois jours à pied de Caras Galatorth dit-on, bien que nul hommes n'y soient jamais allé. On dit de drôle de chose qui se passe vers le sud. De mauvaises choses, qui me poussent à vous déconseiller d'y aller.

-Que dit-on ?

-Des villages entiers, rayés de la carte dans le nord du Gondor, certains réduit en cendre, dans d'autres leurs populations ont tout bonnement disparus. Aux nouvelles du dernier éclusier que nous avons rencontrés, certains disent que des cas similaires se sont produits à dans l'Estfold.  
Pour votre sécurité, demoiselle guerrière, je ne puis que vous conseiller de faire halte chez vos cousins.

-Je vous remercie, maître Serapreld, dit-elle alors que sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, mais je dois porter ces nouvelles au plus vite à des êtres qui me sont chers, qui se trouvent hélas dans ses régions.

-Je comprends, dit-il, sincère. Je pense moi-même mettre ma famille quelque temps à l'écart dès que j'en aurais fini avec ce chargement. Aussi, vous serez alors ravie de savoir que les vents sont avec nous : je pense que nous pourrons atteindrons la piste qui mène à l'Estfold dans quatre jours.

Fin de chapitre


	27. 27 Entalluve

**Chapitre 27. Entalluve**

Thranduil tournait en rond dans ces appartements d'un pas furieux, sous le regard serein quoique légèrement agacé de son fils.

Le roi était rentré depuis à peine quelques heures de son voyage vers le Nord, parcourant déjà son royaume d'un pas pressé pour faire état aux intéressés de ces trouvailles. Après qu'il est fait un résumé à son fils tout ce qu'il avait appris après presque trois semaines à suivre et traquer des orques, ce dernier lui avait apprit en retour que Niphredil avait profité de l'expédition pour filer vers le sud, se faufilant avec son orignal dans les ombres de la nuit.

Plus que le fait qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire abandonné une mission en cours qui avait pour mission de protéger son unique fils, ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal, était qu'il se sentait profondément trahi par son amante.

Il pensait avoir enfin vaincu son esprit rebelle en usant de douceur et de luxure, mais il n'en était rien. Plus encore, elle lui avait _menti,_ caché ses pensées et ses intentions, agissant avec plus de roublardise que de noblesse.

_Pour des nains..._

Cette seule pensée le plongeait dans une rage abyssale, rendant ces mains tremblantes. Si il congédia son fils pour qu'il ne soit pas témoin de sa colère, ses yeux le trahirent et le prince n'insista pas un instant avant de quitté les appartements royaux.  
Il savait combien il était possessif avec les siens, si bien que le terme de sujet du royaume prenait tout son sens à Vert-Bois. Voir son père si hors de lui quand il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa jeune amie, déplaisait à Legolas au plus au point. Depuis longtemps, il trouvait cette attitude malsaine et c'est en esperant rompre cette spirale infernale d'affrontement de pouvoir entre eux qu'il l'avait laisser s'enfuir.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière le prince héritier, le Grand Roi des Elfes envoya valser tout ce qu'il avait à porter de main dans un cri de rage, dévastant ce lieu qui était encore quelques jours auparavant son havre de paix.

S'ajouter à la colère de la culpabilité, car cela ne serait jamais arrivé si il l'avait accepté qu'elle les accompagne vers le Nord.  
Puis après un moment certains, vint la peur. Peur de ce qu'il avait appris au Nord, annonçant de terrible catastrophe.

Thranduil savait qu'à présent il ne pourrait plus espéré rester à l'écart des malheurs qui allaient s'abattre sur le monde, sous peine de la perdre à jamais.

Niphredil menait nerveusement son orignal par la bride hors du bateau de Serapheld, le gondorien sur les talons alors que les matelots s'affairaient pour repartir au plus vite vers le sud.

\- Suivez mon conseil, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'homme une fois à terre, brûlez ce bateau et tout ce qu'il transporte. Je ne sais pas quel tour vous ont joué les tribus des montagnes, mais nul homme ne mérite pareille mort.

\- Vos paroles sont pleines de bon sens, demoiselle Niphredil, mais j'ai tendance à penser que mes deux moussaillons, tous deux friands de bordel au rabais, sont mort d'une syphilis ou autre maladie qui punit ceux qui s'adonnent aux plaisirs de la chair sans limite. Une mort commune pour les mercenaires et les matelots, croyez-en l'expérience d'un vieux marchand. Vous n'auriez pas pu les sauver de leurs vices qui tôt ou tard, les auraient emportés, c'est ainsi que vont et vienne les mortels en ce monde, jeune elfe.  
Ces mots touchèrent l'elleth qui jetait un regard anxieux au bateau du marchand. Deux hommes étaient morts d'une étrange fièvre, foudroyante ces deux derniers jours.  
Elle avait prié pour qu'ils puissent survivre jusqu'à ce petit port pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher de l'athelas, mais hélas, les deux hommes étaient morts dans la nuit, quittant ce monde sur la pointe des pieds sans qu'elle n'est put faire plus qu'apaiser leurs souffrances.

_Les hommes, même les plus solides parmi les leurs, étaient tellement plus fragile que toutes les autres races..._ Songea-t-elle tristement.

Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée aux spécificités bilogique des Hommes avant ce jour. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir put les sauver pesait lourdement sur son cœur, bien que nul reproche ne résidait dans les yeux de l'équipage ou du riche marchand.  
Tous partageaient l'avis de Serapheld : ils étaient morts d'une maladie de bordel, sans le moindre rapport avec la marchandise dans laquelle ils avaient fouillé deux jours plus tôt, curieux.  
Un écart de conduite qui leur avait par ailleurs valu à chacun des deux jeunes matelots des coups de bâton administré par le marchand, qui bien que généralement laxiste, détestait que ses hommes lui désobéissent.  
Serapheld laissa échapper un toussotement qui alarma Niphredil, qui insista en ignorant le geste rassurant qu'il lui adressa :  
\- je vous conjure de venir avec moi vers l'Est. Si vous trompez sur la mort de vos hommes et que vous mourrez à votre tour, tout l'or du monde ne vous servira a rien !

-Je n'ai peut être pas une consistance d'elfe, mais il faudra plus qu'une fièvre pour me tuer, argua-t-il. Quand vous passerez dans le Gondor demoiselle, venez donc dans ma demeure, au cœur Sud d'Osgiliath ! Vous me trouverez vivant, et vous serez accueilli en amie !

Sur ces mots, ils se dirent au revoir, et Niphredil fila aussi vite que lui permettait sa monture vers l'Est, implorant l'élan qui commençait à se faire vieux d'aller grand train.  
Après une journée de chevauchée intense, ils arrivèrent dans un village, ou elle constata avec une angoisse grandissante qu'il était comme ceux dont lui avait parlé Serapheld : totalement vide.  
Vide, avec une odeur de maladie et de mort qui embaumaient les lieux, la rendant nerveuse, tout comme Ialla, son orignal, qui ne se fit pas prier pour repartir sans délais.  
Il devait y avoir prêt de deux cent villageois autrefois dans ce village, profitant des nombreux passages pour s'enrichir, mais à présent il n'y avait plus de passage, seulement des cadavres en putréfaction et nul pour les pleurer.

Elle ne mit qu'un jour de plus pour atteindre Entalluve, où elle espérait pouvoir enfin retrouver Thorin et ses neveux.  
Entalluve était un village fzit de bois et de pierre aux fortifications rudimentaire, mais tout à fait capable de décourager des attaques disparates de créatures mal intentionnées.  
Il y avait à l'entrée deux Rohirrims chargés de la protection de la ville. Ils étaient typiques des gens de cette région du monde : grand, avec de longs cheveux clairs et des yeux bleus perçant, jeunes, mais déjà tous deux marqués par les malheurs de ce monde.  
Ils s'étonnèrent de voir une elfe aux portes de leurs villes, mais répondirent à ses questions, sachant qu'elle n'était pas leur ennemi, car bien que les elfes étaient rares, relevant presque du mythe, mais ils s'étaient toujours comporter en amis avec le Rohan.

-Je recherche trois nains. L'un plus vieux, aux longs cheveux noir bouclés, vêtu de bleu, et deux autres, plus jeunes. Des frères, l'un brun, l'autre blond.

-Hum, plusieurs nains sont arrivés il y a quelques jours, mais j'avoue ne pas les avoir détaillés : tous les nains se ressemblent sous leurs casques. Ces gens logent dans l'auberge du Mont de Pierre, si ceux que vous cherchez sont dans la ville, vous les y trouverez.

Niphredil hésita, puis demanda d'un ton grave :  
-J'ai entendu d'étrange rumeur sur la route... Une... Une maladie, qui sévirait dans la région. J'ai croisé un village plus à l'Est, désert, empestant la mort... Les nouvelles sont-elles aussi mauvaises à l'Ouest... Ou même dans votre cité ?

-Non. Nous prenons garde à ce que nulle personne malade ne pénètre ce village, tout comme chaque ville frontalière. Cette saloperie n'entrera pas plus avant dans le Rohan, je vous le certifie, dame elfe. Nous protégerons nos gens, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle remercia le garde et fila vers l'auberge qu'ils lui avaient indiquée, priant pour qu'en effet, il soit parvenu à contenir la maladie qui ravageait les villages hors des villes, que sa famille soit saine et sauve, faisant honneur à la santé de fer des nains. Elle se jura de tout faire dès le lendemain pour acquérir chez l'apothicaire toutes les herbes nécessaires au cas où, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver les siens.  
Voir qu'ils allaient bien, une bière à la main en chantant de vielles chansons de guerres ou de femmes.

Elle se précipita dans l'auberge des nains après avoir confié Ialla à un palefrenier septique devant l'étrange monture. Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de nains qui lui jetèrent des regards à la fois surpris et vaguement courroucé. Émergea de la foule Kili, qui lui offrit un immense sourire, et dès qu'ils furent à l'écart de l'attention, il se jeta dans ses bras :  
-Je suis heureux que tu sois là... Groïn nous a dit que tu viendrais ! Nous t'attendions avec impatience, Niphé !

-J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, répondit-elle en embrassant son front du jeune nain en signe d'affection et lui demanda :

-Où sont ton frère et ton oncle ?

\- Ils sont à l'étage, nous avons copieusement fêté la fin de notre mission ces deux derniers jours, je crains qu'ils n'en payent encore le prix aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton léger, qui dissipa les inquiétudes de sa tante adoptive.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle trouva les deux nains, dans une coquette chambre de quatre, assez spacieuse pour contenir des lits confortable pour nain, laissant encore un espace assez grand pour une petite table avec quatre chaises autour.  
Deux des fameuses chaises étaient occupés par Thorin et Fili, assis face-à-face en lorgnant d'un œil morne le ragoût devant eux, les rideaux tirés pour fuir le soleil qui leur offrirait sans doute une migraine affreuse.  
Quand Niphredil entra, le regard de Thorin s'éclaira, et ignorant sa gueule de bois qui lui arracha une vague expression douloureuse, il marcha à sa rencontre et l'étreignit avec une joie non simulée, rapidement imitée par Fili.

-Te retrouver empli nos cœurs de joie, assura le roi en exil. Nous nous faisons du souci à ton sujet.

-Je suis soulagée de vous revoir tous saint et sauf.

Ils l'invitèrent à manger avec eux, lui apportèrent les nouvelles des nains des Montagnes Bleues où leur village prospérait encore et toujours. De plus en plus de nains, jadis d'Erebor, continuaient à affluer vers le refuge devenu ville, désireux de retrouver les leurs, ainsi que d'être de nouveaux sous la protection des héritiers de Thror qui faisaient toujours honneur à leur lignage.  
Niphredil les écouta, souriante alors que les nains se disputaient pour avoir la parole, tous ayant un millier de choses à lui dire. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua dans leurs propos, c'est que si de plus en plus de nains se rendaient dans les montagnes bleues, cette situation ne satisfaisait plus Thorin. Il parlait d'ailleurs de reprendre la route avec des Haradwin qui payait généreusement leurs mercenaires, bien qu'elle ne voulût pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles, elle dut lui aire part de ses inquiétudes à leurs sujets.  
Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement, mais la première préoccupation de Thorin ne fut pas ceux à quoi s'attendait Niphredil :

-Penses-tu que les elfes viendront de nouveau te faire enlever par un de leurs foutus guerriers ?

-Non, les choses sont... Différentes, éluda-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis à ce sujet. Je vais écrire une lettre à Thranduil afin qu'il me révèle ce qu'il a découvert en allant vers le nord. D'ici là, je vous supplie de vous tenir à l'écart de ses caravanes.

-Il te faudra au moins une semaine pour avoir une réponse, déclara gravement Fili, et rien n'est moins sur qu'il accepte de dire quoi que ce soit. Je pense que nous devons mener notre propre enquête. Si par malheur, tes soupçons se révèlent juste, nous massacrerons ces enfants de putain jusqu'au dernier !

Sans surprise, ce fut la proposition de Fili qui fut adopté par la petite famille qui ne tarda pas à se rendre dans la ville pour interroger les gens qui se pressaient activement dans les rues. Une solution bien précaire au yeux de l'elleth, mais les nains étaient têtus et fier, rien de ce qu'elle n'aurait put dire ne les auraient fait changer d'avis.

La plupart des voyageurs rencontrés faisaient louanges des haradwins et à leur générosité envers ceux qu'ils employaient. De plus, c'était des personnages, certes peu chaleureux, mais d'une discrétion remarquable : nul n'avait eut à déplorer d'ennuis avec eux, pas la moindre bagarre de taverne, pas même une suspicions de vol.  
Ils étaient pour ainsi dire des voyageurs parfait, comme une providence pour le commerce apparu sur les routes il y a prêt de huit mois. Thorin s'apprêtait à retourner l'auberge pour apaiser les tourments de sa fille retrouvée, mais quelque chose le fit tiquer, le poussant à poursuivre son enquête.  
Les haradwins, ces voyageurs vêtu de vêtement cuir noir laissant apparaître leur musculature de guerrier, ou d'armure de bois laqué aux couleurs sombre. Le noir, la couleur qui dominait l'ensemble de leurs tenues, hommes, femmes et enfants, jusqu'au tissu qui masquait la plupart du temps la moitié de leur visage, ne laissant paraître d'eux que leurs grands yeux soulignés d'épais traits noirs.  
Plus que leurs apparences, ils y avaient également quelque chose qui dérangeait Thorin. Ils avaient voyagé prêt de deux mois avec trois de ces gens du sud du monde, et pourtant, il n'avait rien appris d'eux en dehors de quelques banalités.  
Même les nains, si secrets, étaient bavards sur leurs coutumes, désireux de clamer aux mondes combien ils étaient un peuple à la fois festif et brillant, mais les haradwins n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais parler de chez eux, ou de leurs coutumes. Rien, encore une fois.  
Thorin alla voir d'un pas rapide l'apothicaire, espérant qu'il en serait plus, et ces propos le troublèrent. Il lui jurait ces grands dieux que les haradwins, étaient arrivé au moment ou des foyers de fièvre avaient commencer à se manifester au Gondor où il avait commencé à se faire connaître. Un curieux hasard, d'autant plus que ces voyageurs semblaient friands de tilleuls, de saule et de sureau, ainsi que d'athelas.  
Les premières plantes servaient principalement à faire baisser la fièvre,l'athelas était un remède fort populaire pour soigner poisons et nombres d'infections.  
Une somme de hasard pour le moins inquiétant, dont il refera aux siens en murmurant en Khuzdul à la nuit tombée dans l'intimité de leur chambrée.

-C'est inquiétant en effet, souffla Kili. Mais pourquoi ne révèlent-ils pas leur jeu, si ils sont réellement là pour nous faire du mal ?

-Par ce qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts, grogna Thorin. Mais je crains qu'il ne frappe bientôt, si comme je le crains, cela fait prêt d'un an qu'ils mettent leurs pions en place. Hélas pour le moment, nous n'avons que des suspicions... Rien de réellement concret, sinon qu'ils sont trop parfaits.

-Nous devons malgré tout faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Kili.

Il était horrifié à l'idée que pourrait faire les dégâts d'une maladie contagieuse dans des villages ou les villageois courraient chez l'apothicaire le plus propre pour tenter de guerrier les leurs, pour ne trouver que des étalages vides. Peu de gens dans les villes et villages seraient capable d'aller se fournir en forêt, nombre d'entre eux ne feraient sans doute que s'empoisonner un peu plus en se trompant d'herbes.  
Hélas, pour ce soir, les nains ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre le jour suivant. Aucun homme ne serait disposé à les écouter à l'heure ou la fréquentation des tavernes étaient à leur maximum, ils risquaient au mieux et provoquer une bagarre de taverne, au pire de déclencher une panique qui finirait par se retourner contre eux.

C'est encore l'esprit torturé de Niphredil se coucha dans le quatrième lit de cette chambre, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil malgré plusieurs jours de vieille derrière elle.  
Quand tous dans la pièce fut endormis, elle se servit du nécessaire de correspondance de Thorin laissé en évidence sur la table pour écrire à ces parents deVert-Bois, mais aussi à ceux d'Imladris.  
Ils devaient absolument être prévenus de leurs soupçons, car s'il lui apparaissait à présent peut probable qu'ils puissent empêcher la fièvre de frapper le Rohan, peut être que l'épidémie pourrait être contenue à une maigre partie de ce royaume trop vaste pour que les frontières soient efficacement contrôlées.

Au petit matin, Thorin s'éveilla avant les autres, se déplaçant dans la chambre à pas de loup pour s'apprêter. Après avoir jeté un regard bienveillant à sa fille qui était perdu dans le royaume des songes, les yeux entrouverts d'une façon qui le mettait toujours mal-à-l'aise, il se décida à profiter de cette heure si matinale pour réfléchir en faisant quelques pas dans des rues qu'il espérait déserte.  
Ce fut le cas dans la plupart des quartiers, hormis le centre où s'installer les étalages pour le grand marché qui avait lieu à chaque nouvelle lune, offrant pour les marchands les plus matinaux une nuit d'une grande clarté pour commencer leurs installations.  
Se vendaient ici de tout : bétails, fruits et légumes, tissus, armes, cuirs, répartis en plusieurs secteurs. Le tout parcourut par des saltimbanques qui déambulaient dans les rues en offrant musique et spectacles aux badauds venus profiter de l'occasion pour faire des emplettes, ou simplement profiter de l'ambiance survoltée des lieux qui dureraient une semaine.  
Suspicieux, Thorin parcourut les échoppes qui se dressaient partout dans le centre du villag et n'y vit à sa grande surprise qu'un unique petit groupe de Haradwins, venu vendre leurs armures de bois laqués et autres objets et vêtements aux aspects exotiques. C'était une famille qui conversaient de manière animée dans leur langue que nul autre que les Haradwins ne parlaient, mais dont la sonorité était différente des autres. Il reconnut des mots de gondoriens du sud, ou l'on rouler certaines lettres, alors que les parlers du nord et de l'Est sonnait de manière plus gutturale.  
Il ne décela chez eux pas le moindre indice qui aurait pu indiquer des tendances hostiles, car au contraire, il semblait moins strict que les autres, tous sauf le père avait le visage découvert, et la fille du marchand aux cheveux noirs laissaient libre le héla même pour l'inviter à jeter un œil à leurs marchandises, lui offrant un sourire lumineux qui mettait en valeur ses yeux verts printemps.  
Elle devait avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années et malgré lui, Thorin se laissa tenter par le désir de l'approcher, bien qu'il ne fût pas là dans une optique d'emplette.  
La demoiselle lui présenta une robe d'un tissu orangé doux et léger comme de la soie, bien qu'il ne reconnut pas la texture des tissus de l'Est, région qui avait le monopole de ce textile tiré des forêts de Vert-Bois.

-Cela provient d'un mélange entre la soie faites par des vers des marais du sud et des pétales de dahlias, lui expliqua la jeune fille. On choisit les pétales en fonction de la couleur que l'on veut pour le tissu, qui se colore ensuite naturellement pendant le tissage. Touchez comme le tissu est doux, et un tiers moins cher que la soie !

-C'est une très belle chose, en effet, acquiesça le nain. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements...

-Allons, s'exclama un homme au visage partiellement voilé par un tissus léger, vous êtes un guerrier, cela ce voit, mais vous avez sur votre visage l'expression d'un homme qui songe à une beauté qui pourrait être ravie par cette robe ! Elle est typique de la mode du Gondor du sud, léger et souple, idéal pour les beaux jours !

Le haradwins découvrit son visage, sans doute en remarquant l'air méfiant de Thorin qui n'aimait guère parler à une personne dont il ne parvenait pas à lire l'expression, dévoilant un visage clair souligné de dents dans un état discutable révéler par un sourire commerciale :  
-Je demande vingt couronnes pour cette merveille, une affaire ! Votre femme sera la seule à avoir une pareille.

-Ma fille, reprit machinalement Thorin, se saisissant de la robe, remarquant qu'elle ne pesait rien, malgré la quantité de tissus qui dessinait une coupe travaillée avec finesse.  
Assurément, le marchand demandait un prix à la hauteur de la qualité présentée, cher, inaccessible pour beaucoup de gens. Mais Thorin n'avait pas de problèmes d'argents et il aimait assez l'idée de la lui offrir pour ne plus la voir porter sa tunique aux couleurs de Vert-Bois qui lui faisait grincer les dents.  
Laissant sa méfiance de côté, il discuta le prix pour la forme, puis satisfait, il rentra offrir ce magnifique présent à sa chère fleur d'hiver, songeant que c'était son plus précieux joyau, et qu'elle méritait bien un tel écrin.

Niphredil accueillit le présent avec enthousiasme, puis partagea un déjeuner dans le réfectoire de l'auberge avec les siens qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse de retrouver, bien qu'elle aurait voulu que cela se fasse dans des conditions moins inquiétantes. Ils parcoururent de nouveaux la foire tous les quatre, puis en vinrent à la fin de la journée à la même conclusion que Thorin : ils n'avaient rien recelé qui puisse être digne de suspicion.  
Une fois de plus, ils ne croisèrent aucun autre haradwins que la famille à qui le roi en exil avait acheté la robe, bien qu'il se garda de révéler la provenance du tissu, se maudissant de s'être laissé embobiner par une belle demoiselle.  
Demoiselle qu'il fut surpris de rencontrer seule dans leur auberge le soir même, alors qu'un peu plus loin festoyaient Fili, Kili et Niphredil qui « cherchant des informations en se fondant dans la foule festive».  
La légèreté avec laquelle ses cadets traités l'affaire, las après une journée à faire chou blanc, l'avait mit de mauvaises humeur. Seul, il s'était attablé au bar pour écouter les conversations qui jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait rien appris de nouveaux.  
La jeune haradwins était apparue comme par enchantement prêt de lui, un verre de bon vin à la main, faisant instantanément disparaître son courroux qu'il commençait lui-même à trouver injustifié, et déclara :  
-Vous semblez soucieux, maître nain et ce, depuis le matin.

-Vous m'espionnez ? Demanda-t-il mi-surpris, mi-contrarié.

-Vous m'intriguez, dit-elle sans réellement cherché à s'excuser. Cela ne fait que deux mois que j'ai quitté Harnen, cité de ma naissance, et... Je... Je n'avais encore jamais réellement rencontré de nains, avant ce matin. J'étais curieuse d'en apprendre plus, de réellement découvrir le monde dans lequelle je vis, pas seulement d'en parcourir les routes, recluse dans l'ignorance de l'autre.

L'aveu arracha un rire sincère à Thorin, qui ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de ses yeux verts si chaleureux. Il se sentit envoûté malgré lui lorsqu'elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, tout en lui offrant une vue intéressante sur son corsage de cuir noir :  
-J'aimerais vraiment que vous me fassiez connaître votre peuple, Cher Maître guerrier. Votre peuple, vos coutumes, mais surtout vous...

Ces simples mots ne manquèrent pas de séduire Thorin, qui décida qu'il avait trouvé la personne idéale pour pousser ses investigations de la façon la plus plaisante qui soit.  
Thorin n'était que peu préoccupé par les femmes, prétextant souvent qu'il n'avait pas le temps, trop occupé par sa famille et ses responsabilités envers les siens, mais il ne se refusait pas les occasions qui se présentaient à lui.  
Peut-être qu'un jour, il la trouverait ainsi. La naine qui serait digne de porter les enfants de la lignée de Durin.  
Mais pour l'heure, la demoiselle aux cheveux de jais, plutôt bien disposé à son égard, le tint éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, avant qu'ils ne sombrent ensemble dans un doux sommeil dans le confort d'une chambre assez luxueuse au dernier étage de l'auberge.  
Il n'y avait nulle trace de la famille de la dite Mara, car ces derniers dormaient dans leurs échoppes pour éviter tout vols, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous, et le chef de famille avait choisi de ne pas exposer sa fille à l'inconfort et au risque d'être blessé par des cambrioleurs.

Quand Thorin s'éveilla, il devait être prêt de midi et le soleil brillait avec fierté dans le ciel. Il se maudit d'avoir ainsi délaissé les siens sans explication, du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la jeune femme endormie, à moitié enfui sous une cascade d'oreiller de plumes.  
Cela ne lui ressemblait guère, mais il dut avouer que cette demoiselle du sud, -qui n'était en vérité pas réellement haradwin, sa mère étant une gondorienne-, avait su dissiper ses doutes et ses craintes, le poussant à faire un écart de comportement du type de ceux dont il pensait être immunisé.  
Ce n'était pas une jeune fille gloussante, non, elle faisait preuve d'une grande maturité pour son âge, et d'une fougue sur le plan charnelle qui n'avait rien de commun avec la plupart des femmes qu'il avait connu, hormis peut-être de quelques catins qui voulaient se donner un ton exotique.  
Mara était-elle une catin ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela importait peu. Il avait la certitude qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque complot de contagion, cela seul contait à ses yeux pour l'heure.  
Se pouvait-ils que lui et les siens fasse complètement fausse route ? Au fond, il n'était pas si inhabituel que des peuples errants deviennent la proie de rumeur, au point de se faire traquer pour des motifs complètement fantaisistes après être devenu le bouc émissaire de bonnes gens.

Il se leva, et griffonna un mot qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit avant de partir en quête de ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là, et alors qu'il alla déposer un rapide baiser dans les cheveux de son amante, elle murmura d'une voix ensommeillée :  
-Tu pars ?

-Je le dois, les miens doivent se faire du souci... Je t'avais laissé un message...

-Je ne sais pas lire, souffla-t-elle en se redressant souplement, plissant les yeux en rencontrant la lumière du soleil, j'aimerais que tu reviennes ici ce soir... C'est toi que je désire, pas un bout de papier.

-Après la tombée de la nuit, quand la foire sera achevée, murmura-t-il, un sourire rêveur irrépressible sur les lèvres. Pour l'heure, je dois y aller... À ce soir, douce Mara de Harnen.

Quand Thorin regagna les appartements qu'il partageait avec sa famille, ces neveux lui accordèrent de grands sourires complices ainsi que de discrète taquinerie qui fit rosir ces joues, provoquant l'hilarité de ses neveux. Niphredil lui accorda également un regard bienveillant alors qu'il exposa ses doutes concernant leurs suspicions, l'elfine soupira :  
-Tu as peut-être raison, au fond... Il se peut qu'il n'y ait aucun lien entre toutes ses histoires. Cependant, nous devons que rester vigilant, car la prudence reste de mise : ce n'est pas par-ce-que cette ville semble sûr, qu'il ne se passe rien ailleurs. Si d'ici la fin de la foire aucune autre nouvelle étrange nous parvient, c'est sans doute que tu auras eut raison et nous pourrons reprendre le cour normale de nos affaires.

-Nous trouverons bien un marchand qui ira vers l'Ouest, déclara Fili, et nous pourrons rentrer à Kazag-Bizar, chez nous.

Cette déclaration mit l'elfine mal à l'aise, car depuis deux jours qu'elle les avaient retrouvés, elle évitait soigneusement le sujet de l'après, préférant profiter de leur retrouvaille que d'aborder des sujets qui fâche. Néanmoins, elle n'avait plus trop le choix.

-Je ne rentrerais pas avec vous dans les montagnes bleues à la fin de la foire... J'ai encore des affaires qui me retiennent dans l'Est.

Elle jeta un regard appuyé à Thorin, priant pour qu'il se rappelle la mission qu'il lui avait confiée avant qu'elle ne parte à Imladris, songeant qu'elle leur parlerait de Thranduil plus tard... Peut-être.  
Si le cœur de Thorin s'adoucissait auprès de la belle humaine avec qui il avait disparu toute la nuit, elle espérait qu'il pourrait entendre qu'elle aussi, avait trouver une personne avec qui partager ses nuits.

-Quelle genre d'affaire ? Releva Fili, qui n'était pas dans la confidence concernant le projet de Niphredil de tuer Smaug dans son sommeil. Il était encore jeune et n'avait pas connus l'exil catastrophique de ses parents, et leurs souffrances. Nul doute qu'il s'opposerait aux projets de Niphredil, ou pire encore : vouloir se joindre à elle, au péril de cette délicate mission, car les nains n'étaient pas connus pour leur discrétion.  
Même Fili et Kili, qu'elle aimait et estimait, ne devait savoir. Leurs cœurs étaient purs et leurs esprits pleins de bonne intention, il ne pourrait pas comprendre.  
Eux qui étaient nés après la guerre, et n'avaient pas connu la souffrance et l'horreur, ne pouvaient savoir. Elle espérait de tout cœur, que jamais il ne pourrait comprendre, que jamais leurs sourires ne s'effacent, que jamais ils ne connaissent le même supplice qu'elle.  
C'était aussi pour cela, qu'elle irait affronter Smaug malgré la peur panique que cela lui inspirait.

-Il était encore trop tôt pour en parler, éluda-t-elle. J'ai une mission, et je ne peux que la mener à bien seule, et en secret.

-Cela peut attendre encore un peu, répondit Thorin. Nali et Dis devraient arriver demain ou après demain, pour tirer le feu d'artifice de clôture des festivités. Nous verrons à ce moment-là ou nous irons, en famille.

Niphredil retint un soupir, et n'eut pas le cœur à le contredire. Il semblait enthousiaste à cette idée et elle préférait ne s'engager à rien pour le moment.

Thorin disparut cette nuit encore, puis la suivante, alors que leurs jours ne leur apprenaient hélas rien de nouveaux sur l'affaire qui les inquiétaient.  
Dis et Nali arrivèrent en fin de matinée aux portes Ouest de la ville, et se rendirent directement à l'auberge du Mont de Pierre, où ils savaient qu'il pourrait retrouver leur famille qui serait enfin au fils leur firent un accueil tendre, mais la joie se transforma en inquiétude quand ils virent leur père pâle, semblant épuisé.  
Ce dernier toussa dans un son roque, inquiétant aux oreilles de Niphredil qui avait déjà entendu ce son, il y a quelques jours encore.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre voisine à la leur et lui imposèrent le repos, mais le nain à la chevelure châtain refusa, prétextant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important avec le maître de la ville.  
Il eut gain de cause, car Thorin l'accompagna pour veiller sur sa santé, mais Niphredil et Dis se rendirent dans la forêt la plus proche sans délais afin de recueillir des plantes nécessaires pour le guérir, alors que les cadets de la famille, allèrent voir apothicaire et autres herboristes, espérant que certains n'avaient pas encore été dévalisés.

La naine et l'elfe empruntèrent l'orignal pour aller plus vite, et Dis s'avoua peut rassurer par cette monture qui lui paraissait immense, et se cramponna à Niphredil de toutes ces forces.  
Quand elles firent halte dans les bois, Dis retrouva la terre ferme avec un soupir de soulagement, et s'exclama :  
\- Par Mahal ! Comment peux-tu chevaucher cette créature ?

\- _Va lastë, le banui, Ialla,_ _Ne l'écoute pas, tu es magnifique, _murmura-t-elle à sa monture avant d'ajouter en kuzdhul : Ialla est très douce. Elle m'a choisit il y a dix-sept ans de cela, et malgré des années sans ce voir, elle m'accepte toujours sur son dos.

L'orignal lui donna un coup de langue rappeuse sur la main, et s'éloigna joyeusement pour aller brouter des d'herbes touffus à quelques mètres. Le sourire de Niphredil s'effaça et elle demanda :  
-Depuis quand Nali semble malade ?

-Deux jours, souffla Dis, alors que son visage exprimait clairement son inquiétude. J'ai réussi à faire baisser un peu la fièvre en lui donnant un peu d'infusion de feuille de saule, mais... J'ai peur que cela ne suffise pas... Pourquoi devons-nous chercher ici des plantes ? Les apothicaires ont toujours tout ce qu'il faut...

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de se retrouver à cours de remèdes pour Nali, souffla Niphredil, peu encline à révéler la vérité à Dis pour le moment.

La naine se souciait toujours beaucoup des siens, et lui parler de ses inquiétudes ne feraient que l'inquiéter un peu plus, au risque que la peur la paralyse.  
Non, elle lui en parlerait plus tard, quand Nali irait mieux.

Après plus d'une heure, ils trouvèrent enfin trois pieds d'athelas, ainsi que quelques fleurs de saule, et le plus délicatement possible, elle lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, et qu'il fallait retrouver à Entalluve rapidement.

-Tu as changé Niphredil, lui dit-elle en l'observant avec un sourire. Tu sembles plus... Sure de toi, plus... Exalté... Se pourrait-il que ce collier vienne d'un homme qui serait te rendre heureuse ?

Niphredil fut prise de cours par cette déclaration. Malgré elle, son silence et le rose qui lui monta aux joues répondit pour elle, arrachant un sourire victorieux à sa tante adoptive :  
-J'en étais sûr !

-Ne dis rien à Thorin... Il... Il prendra la nouvelle avec bien moins d'enthousiasme que toi et... Je préfère attendre le bon moment.

-Je comprends, dit-elle, et je pense que tu as raison... Thorin est... Très, voir trop protecteur envers toi parfois. La nouvelle sera difficile, mais il t'aime, et je sais qu'il trouvera la force d'accepter. Tu es son joyau le plus précieux, il me l'a dit.

-Je prie pour que tu aies raison, lui dit-elle en la faisant monter sur le dos d'Illia, avant de bondir derrière elle pour retrouver vers Entalluve à grand train.  
Nali était toujours alité quand elles revinrent, ses fils étaient autour de lui, lui faisant boire une infusion de fleur de camomille.  
-Nous en avons trouvé chez l'apothicaire de la ville basse, ils avaient encore un tas de trucs ! Nous avons pris de quoi tenir des semaines !

-Excellent, déclara Niphredil qui avait à présent un réel espoir de pouvoir guérir le père des deux jeunes nains. Je vais le mélanger avec un peu d'atelas, et j'espère bien que dès demain, votre père sera sur pied, prêt à nous tirer le plus beau des feux d'artifice pour la clôture du festival !

Mais hélas, malgré les soins de Niphredil, l'état du nain s'améliora un peu, puis se dégrada de nouveau durant la nuit, alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus hiératique.  
Thorin était là, adossé contre le mur, observant sa fille déployer l'ensemble de ses talents de guerrisseur, dévoré par la peur de perdre son beau-frère. Dans l'urgence de la situation, il ne prit pas le temps de ménager sa sœur et lui demanda d'un ton abrupt :  
-Depuis quand est-il malade ? Avez-vous rencontré des haradwin sur votre route ?

\- Ou... Oui... Nous avons fait un peu de route avec une de leur caravane... Ils... Ils nous offraient à manger... Ils étaient très gentils, et nous ont laissés tout prêt d'ici... Nali a commencer à être malade auprès d'eux, et ils ont donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre... Oui, ils étaient si gentils...

Thorin soupira alors que l'angoisse l'envahi.  
Pour des raisons qui échappaient totalement à la compréhension de Niphredil, l'atelas parvenait pas à venir à bout du mal de Nali, pas plus que ses prières adressés aux Valar.  
Une chose impensable, car Naur lui avait appris que ce remède venait habituellement à bout de tout, même du poison de Morgul.  
_Pourquoi _? Se demandait sans cesse Niphredil qui voyait Nali décliner heure après heure.  
Au matin, Nali ne faisait plus que dormir d'un sommeil agité, ou de tenir des propos dénués de sens.  
L'elfine était à bout de forces et avait épuisé tout son savoir, alors ils firent venir apothicaire, rebouteux et autres, et le diagnostic fut sans appel : ce n'était pas seulement la fièvre qui tuait Nali, mais également un poison obscur, dont ils ne savaient rien.  
Pour des raisons inconnues, des gens voulaient la mort du nain artificier, mais pas seulement de lui. De tous. Car en y regardant de plus prêt, ils découvrirent que l'ensemble des herbes acheté chez l'apothicaire du quartier pauvre était imprégné de ce même poison, annulant les efforts de Niphredil pour vaincre son mal.  
Le cœur en miette, elle parvint néanmoins à lui rendre sa lucidité le temps qu'il fasse des adieux à sa famille, les prenants un à un pour leur dire combien ils les aimaient dans l'intimité la plus totale.  
Quant vint le tour de Thorin, en dernier, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre le mal qui l'assaillait, et lui dit combien il était rassuré de savoir que Dis aurait toujours son frère pour veiller sur elle, et lui fit également promettre de veiller sur ses fils.

-Veille aussi sur Niphredil, murmura-t-il, elle t'est dévouée jusqu'à la mort... J'ai... Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais je l'avais vu, il y a dix-sept ans quand nous nous étions arrêtés dans l'auberge emplie d'elfe... Elle était là. Le roi des elfes... Son comportement était déplacé, malsain... Tu dois la garder loin de lui. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Nali, tu as agi pour nous protéger, moi et Dis. Tu as toujours été tellement prévenant... Tu... Ma sœur à vraiment choisit un nain exceptionnel pour époux.

-Appelle là, s'il te plaît, je veux... Je veux avoir son image l'esprit quand j'entrerais à Mandos, et rencontrerais mes aïeux... Je dirais à Thror celui que tu es devenu.

Nali mourut peu après l'aube suivante, les bras de son épouse d'une mort paisible.  
Elle seule fut dans la chambre de Nali quand il rendit son dernier souffle, Niphredil adossé de l'autre coté de la porte, en proie au desespoir. En effet, si Nali était porteur de la fièvre, nulle ne devait prendre le risque de l'approcher,. Aussi dur que ce fut, Thorin garda Fili et Kili à l'écart en dehors de leurs adieux pour les protéger du mieux possible.  
Rapidement, le corps quitta la chambre enroulée dans une grande quantité de draps, pour être brûler au plus vite, avant que la vie n'anime de nouveau la petite ville d'Entalluve ou tous vaquaient, inconscient du danger, pour fêter le dernier jour de la foire.

Niphredil sortait d'un bain brûlant et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain, attendant que sa robe ne sèche pour la remettre.  
La nuit avait été épuisante en tout point de vue, et à présent, le chagrin et la culpabilité l'assaillaient.  
Nali était mort, laissant derrière lui femme et fils éplorés. Mort, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, pire encore, elle n'avait pas vu que les remèdes dont elle usait étaient porteur d'un poison pire encore que la maladie qui l'avait affaibli.  
Avec le temps, quand le chagrin se serait apaisé, peut-être que Kili et Fili comprendraient mieux pourquoi ils avaient été mis à l'écart, mais pour l'heure, ils étaient surtout furieux en plus d'être anéanti par le chagrin.  
Thorin vint la voir dans la salle d'eau où elle était restée pensive bien de temps qu'il ne fallut à sa robe couleur d'aurore pour sécher. Il avait suivi ses conseils et s'était aussi lavé, et avait changé de vêtements et mis les anciens à bouillir.

-Laisse le temps à Fili et Kili... Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, sa mort n'est pas ta faute.

-J'aurais dû pouvoir le sauver, mais quand nous avons compris trop tard pour le poison... J'aurais dû le voir, ou le sentir... Est-ce là le plan des Haradwins ? Envoyé des gens déjà malade dans les villages, les faire mourir dans les bras des leurs ? Mais pourquoi Thorin, pourquoi ? Quelles raisons les poussent à nous vouloir du mal ? Depuis la chute de Sauron, nous n'avons pas eut de rapport avec eux !

-Ils étaient les esclaves de sa volonté, confirma Thorin. Mais voilà de ça des siècles, plus d'un millier d'années même, pourquoi venir nous attaquer alors que nous les avons libérés ?

-Nous devrions demander cela au seul Haradwin de la ville, souffla Niphredil en se maudissant.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle demandait à Thorin, et à quel point ils risquaient de faire du mal à un innocent, mais à présent, elle avait peur lui. Pour sa famille.  
Car si elle avait hérité de la résistance naturelle des elfes à la maladie, ce n'était pas leurs cas, et tous ceux qui avaient passé du temps avec Nali risquait de tomber malade à présent.

-Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, dit-il en se renfrognant.

-Très probablement, assura Niphredil, loin de moi l'idée de penser que chaque Haradwin nous veut du mal, mais ils savent peut-être quelque chose d'important, sans même en avoir conscience ! J'imagine sans mal ce que tu ressens, mais j'ai peu pour ta vie ! Pour celle de Fili, Kili et Dis ! Pour le Rohan ! La douce Mara peut le comprendre, j'en suis sûr, ainsi que les siens, il n'y a nul raison d'user de violence.

C'est l'âme douloureuse que Thorin accepta. Ils passèrent ensemble la journée à chercher le marchand et sa famille, en vain. Leur stand était resté fermé toute la journée, désertée par ces occupants et nul ne les avaient vus. Les heures passaient, et la peine laissée place à la colère dans le cœur de Thorin, et à la nuit tombée, alors qu'il se rendait dans les appartements de Mara comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours pour la revoir après avoir prier Niphredil de le laisser y aller seul. Il la retrouva comme à son habitude, vêtu d'une robe légère, presque transparente, assise sur son lit.  
Mais son habituel sourire avait laissé place à un visage perlé de sueur, et son corps était brûlant, comme dévoré par des flammes intérieures. Elle était dans le même état que Nali quelques heures avant sa mort. Il semblait qu'elle était, en vérité, malade depuis plusieurs jours pour être déjà à un stade aussi avancé.  
Entre deux respirations saccadées, elle avoua qu'elle avait caché sa maladie à Thorin, sur ordre de son père à qui elle vouait une obéissance absolue.  
Elle avoua également que c'était sans doute lui qui avait empoisonné les médicaments chez l'apothicaire, bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Par peur, elle n'avait rien dit de ses doutes, et que bien que l'idée d'une épidémie l'effrayât, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre lui.

-Les enfants doivent obéissance à leur père... Je t'aimais beaucoup Thorin, vraiment...

-Tu vas mourir, par sa faute ! Hurla-t-il, mon beau-frère est mort par sa faute, et peut être des centaines de gens ! Tu... Tu... Nali était une bonne personne ! POURQUOI EST-IL MORT ?

-Père... Dit-elle avec que ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes, il... Il a tué ma mère et mon petit frère... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Il les laisse pourrir dans la tente au marché, et il a dit qu'il me tuerais si j'en parlais... Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, Thorin... Pourquoi était-il si cruel, pourquoi faisait-il tant de mal à notre famille... Toi... Et ta fille-elfe êtes si gentille... j'aurais voulu mieux vous connaître, et avoir une famille comme la vôtre... J'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses, mais je vais mourir, tout comme cette ville... Par ma faute, et je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Mara, gémit-il alors que sa gorge se nouait, par la colère et la douleur.

Nali, puis elle, qu'il voudrait pouvoir blâmer, sans vraiment y parvenir, car elle était en vérité autant une victime que les autres dans cette affaire.  
Elle sombra dans un sommeil comateux quelques minutes plus tard, son âme ne s'attarda plus très longtemps dans son corps après ces aveux douloureux, sans bruit, comme si elle quittait ce monde sur la pointe des pieds, comme elle avait vécu.  
Mara n'était plus et dès le crépuscule suivant, les rues se firent désertes alors que le maître de la ville ordonna qu'à chaque aube et chaque crépuscule, une charrette passe dans la ville pour évacuer les morts de plus en plus nombreux hors de la ville, ou un bûcher s'élevait, projetant une ombre et une odeur sordide sur la ville.

Les cadavres en putréfaction dans la tente du marchand avait fait leurs effets, tout comme nombres de visiteurs venus pour la foire, ignorant qu'il était déjà malade, repoussant leur visite chez les médecins en songeant que ce n'était d'un gros rhume, ou qu'une vilaine gueule de bois dû aux festivités.  
La maladie s'était rependue et à présent, les portes d'Entalluve s'étaient fermées pour limiter la contagion. Tous fuyards seraient exécuté sans sommation. Nombre fut ceux qu'ils le furent, car seul l'élan vide de cavalier de Niphredil parvint à quitter la ville saint et sauf, sur son ordre.  
Il était trop tard pour les siens pour prendre la fuite. La famille de Thorin était à présent bloqués dans cette ville malade, contraint comme les autres d'attendre, priant pour ne pas être encore touché.  
En quelques jours, un quartier entier fut décimé. L'on installa sur les places de tentes de soins ou les malades étaient déplacés pour recevoir des soins par les rares médecins encore en ville.  
Niphredil avait supplié aux siens de ne pas quitter l'auberge, et pendant les trois jours qui la mort de Nali, tous s'y tinrent, sans présenter de signe de maladie.  
Tous avaient revêtu le noir, et une ambiance mortifère régnait dans les appartements des nains, qui furent rapidement les seuls occupants de l'auberge.

Dis parcourait les chambres des siens comme une ombre, alors que Niphredil passait ses journées dans les tentes de soins, en cherchant à sauver le plus de monde possible, noyant sa douleur en s'occupant sans relâche.  
Une attitude qui inquiétait Dis, car elle ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait plus, à la fois encouragé en voyant que la science elfe parvenait à sauver ce qui n'étaient pas empoisonnés, craignant que tout repos soit fatale à plus de gens que ce qu'elle avait sauvé.  
Elle avait confié à Dis qu'elle avait informé les elfes de la situation,espérant chaque jour de l'aide, mais rien ne pointait à l'horizon.

La naine avait tout tenté pour persuader l'elfine de se ménager, mais rien n'y fit, alors elle entra à pas de loup dans la chambre que Thorin avait investi suite au départ des autres voyageurs de l'auberge pour solliciter son aide.  
Ce dernier était assis dos à elle, dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles pour lui-même.  
Elle lui expliqua la situation, et ajouta d'un ton triste mais déterminé :  
-En attendant leur aide, tu dois lui dire de se reposer ou elle tombera malade à son tour, affaiblit par l'épuisement.

-Nous devons fuir ! S'exclama-t-il d'un voix teinté de désespoir, cette ville est un cimetière Dis, et les elfes ne viendront pas... Ils ne viennent jamais !

-Ils viendront, pour elle, si ce n'est pour nous, déclara Dis en faisant le tout du lit sur lequel son frère était assis pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Ils... Certains l'aiment beaucoup, tu sais...

Les yeux du chef des exilés se levèrent vers elle, noyés dans un océan de larmes, le front trempé de sueur et d'une voix brisée, il murmura :  
-Fou qu'ils sont ! Je tuerais quiconque la touchera ! Ma décision est sans appel. Elle sera le joyau d'Erebor, égal à l'arkenstone... Pure, comme le diamant, lumineuse comme une étoile... Je l'ai vu en rêve, marchant au milieu de l'or et des joyaux... C'est une vision de Mahal qui me fait savoir sa volonté !

-Thorin, souffla Dis en s'approchant, soucieuse, déposant une main sur son front brûlant : Thorin, tu dois t'allonger tout de suite, tu as de la fièvre...

-Non, je ne suis pas malade ma chère sœur, je brûle de revoir mon royaume, je le sens qui s'étend devant moi, il n'y a plus qu'à s'en saisir !

-Shuut, murmura-t-elle en l'allongeant d'une main tremblante alors que la panique se saisit de son cœur, je crois que tu as attrapé la fièvre des Haradwin toi aussi.

Sans tarder et tremblante de peur, Dis se précipita auprès de Niphredil et la ramena au plus vite auprès de son frère qui délirait sous la fièvre. Endeuillés, tous étaient restés plus en retrait qu'à l'habitude, et à présent, ils craignaient que cela ne soit encore fatal à l'un des leurs.

Heureusement, Niphredil avait mis de coté plusieurs préparations qu'elle avait mise au point pour les villageois, et qui s'était révélé efficace, car faites avec des plantes saine qu'elle avait ramassé avec Dis dans les bois, contrairement à celle qui avait cours dans le village, et qui avaient fait des ravages.  
Grâce à cela, elle put sincèrement tenir des propos rassurant à Dis et à ses fils au sujet de Thorin qui n'était qu'au début de la maladie. Or, ce dernier se laissait néanmoins difficilement soigné par en proie à d'important délire, qui nécessitait l'intervention musclé de Fili et Kili qui refusaient de rester à l'écart, terrifié à l'idée de perdre leur oncle, alors que la douleur d'avoir perdu leur père pesait encore douloureusement sur leurs cœurs.  
Niphredil ne quitta pas non plus son chevet, le veillant simplement, ou priant les valar les larmes aux yeux de ne pas lui prendre son père tant aimé.  
Au cœur de la nuit, alors qu'elle s'était assoupie quelques minutes, assise sur le fauteuil près du lit, la main de Thorin lui agrippa le bras avec force et sa voix rauque déclara :  
-Ni.. Niphredil...

-Je suis là père, dit-elle en sursautant, je suis là n'es crainte. Tout va bien.

-Le dragon... Niphredil prend garde au dragon, tu ne dois pas y aller !

-Il n'y a pas de dragon ici. Repose-toi, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Dis, Fili et Kili vont bien. L'épidémie faiblit, il... il y a de moins en moins de malades... Grâce aux médecins, au moins un tiers de la ville survivra.

-Je ne parle pas de Smaug. Ce sale ver... Non. Je parle de la créature qui t'a offert ce collier, dit-il en agrippant sa chaîne d'émeraude. Perfide... Comme le dragon, et qui veut s'approprier mon dernier trésor...

-Tu es à jamais mon père, Thorin, dit-elle sérieusement, chaque année qui passe ne fait que renforcé l'amour et l'admiration que j'ai pour toi. Je pourrais passer une semaine à faire tes louanges, car tu es pour un modèle de force, de courage et d'honneur... Mais depuis peu, j'aspire à une autre sorte d'affection, celui qu'un ellon offre à une elleth...

-Non ! Coupa-t-il. Je te l'interdis ! Je refuse...

-Ne t'énerve pas, nous reparlerons de tout cela quand tu seras guéri père. Repose-toi, je veille sur toi... Je ne quitte pas cette pièce.

-Entendus, dit-il en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller alors que ses traits se re-décontractèrent. Reste, ne tombe jamais amoureuse, ce ne t'apportera que souffrance...

Deux jours plus tard, Thorin fut suffisamment remit pour se lever, et Fili et Kili annoncèrent à leurs trois aînés que durant la nuit, il avait à plusieurs reprises visité les égouts durant ces derniers jours. Ils y avaient trouvé à environs deux pâtés de maison que l'un d'entre eux déboucher prêt d'une rivière en contrebas, à l'abri de la vue des archers postés sur les murailles de la ville.  
Bien qu'ils furent réprimés pour leur imprudence à mener en secret cette entreprise, tous s'accordèrent pour dire qu'il était plus que temps de fuir cette ville qui se mourait de plus en plus en sombrant dans un chaos grandissant.

Ils se glissèrent dans l'égout assez large pour faire passer deux nains deux fronts, mais légèrement trop bas pour Niphredil. Aux heures les plus sombre de la nuit, ils se faufilèrent le plus discrètement possible et il ne fallut pas une heure de marche pour qu'enfin, ils arrivent à l'air libre.  
Silencieusement, ils se glissèrent dans le bois le plus proche, le même ou Dis et Niphredil avaient été chercher des plantes une semaine auparavant, et retrouvèrent Ialla, la monture de l'elfine qui le rejoint d'un pas joyeux.

-Elle t'a attendue, murmura Dis, surprise.

-Ialla est fidèle. Nous mettrons nos paquetages sur son dos. Il faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et le village avant l'aube. Nous devons demeurer discrets, il pourrait y avoir des patrouilles qui donnent la chasse au fuyard, je doute que nous soyons les premiers à avoir trouvé les passages par les égouts.

L'affaire fut entendue ainsi. Ils avancèrent en marche forcé jusqu'à l'aube, ou après avoir traversé la forêt, il montèrent un camp discret à flanc d'une petite colline couverte de forêt et de ronces.  
Là, tous prirent un peu de repos. Thorin fut le premier à sombrer, car encore faible après les jours de fièvre qu'il avait affronté avec succès et très épprouvé par la fuite imposé durant sa convalescence.  
Niphredil, elle aussi épuisée, ne prit même pas la peine de monter une tente de plus pour elle et s'endormit au pied d'un arbre, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles qui disparaissaient sous le jour grandissant.

C'est les voix de Fili et Kili qui l'éveillèrent, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Les deux jeunes nains étaient agenouillés prêts d'elle et Fili donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère en grognant :  
-C'est toi qui l'as réveillée !

-Bonjour mes neveux, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie, alors que les songes disparaissaient progressivement de son esprit. Des songes, terribles, de souffrances et de morts, comme trop souvent depuis le décès de Nali, qui rendait son repos éprouvant.

Elle se redressa et à peine fut-elle droite sur son séant que Kili déposa une assiette de ragoût dans ses mains et dit :  
-Mange, cela te fera du bien... Mère dit que tu ne manges pas assez.

-Le temps m'a manqué, dit-elle simplement en guise d'explication.

-On s'est mal conduit avec toi ces derniers jours, alors que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et plus encore, déclara Fili. On est désolé Niphé... Le chagrin nous a rendus vraiment con... Mais on t'aime, tu sais.

Elle leur lança un regard surpris, et alors que les larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux, elle prit les deux frères dans ses bras et les serra contre elle avec force, ne trouvant pas les mots pour leur dire combien elle était soulagé d'entendre cela.  
Elle avait eut si peur de les perdre, et de perdre leur affection qu'elle avait cru devenir folle, se sentant spectatrice d'événement sur les quels elle n'avait aucune emprise, et auquel elle participait malgré tout.

Mais à cet instant présent, elle retrouvait l'espoir.

Fin de chapitre


	28. 28 Pour l'amour du Père

**Chapitre 28. Pour l'amour du père. **

Après des semaines à craindre la maladie et la mort dans l'enceinte de la cité d'Entalluve, jadis prospère et vivante, aujourd'hui pareille à un tombeau, c'est dans une petite clairière prêt d'un petit-bois que l'elfine qui accompagnait un petit groupe de nains avaient posés leur campement, épuisés et endeuillés.

Bien qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils n'étaient pas encore réellement à l'abri, ils s'accordèrent quelques jours pour enfin pouvoir pleurer leurs pertes leurs morts, et de retrouver leurs esprits.

Niphredil savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de jours avant _Mereth em Gilith_, mais à présent, l'enthousiasme des fiançailles d'Amdir l'avait quitté, et elle n'avait pas le cœur à laisser les siens sur cette note tragique, pas plus qu'elle avait l'esprit à la fête.  
Malgré l'écart salvateur entre elle et Entalluve, devenue ville de mort, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver le sommeil, et l'épuisement la laissé vide d'énergie, avec la sensation que tout était devenu irréel, lointain, sans qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre emprise sur les événements.  
Cela, mais aussi l'impression que cette odeur de mort qui avait imprégné dans la ville ne la quittait toujours pas, qu'importe le nombre de bains qu'elle prenait, ainsi le souvenir des hommes mourant dans les tentes d'Entalluve flottait encore dans son esprit.  
Tout comme la culpabilité d'avoir fui, alors qu'elle aurait pu rester, et en sauver encore quelques-uns... Ou même un seul de ses si fragiles mortels.

_Quelle vie ne mérite pas quelques instants de plus ?_

Elle avait fui en ne pensant qu'à sa famille, mut par l'égoïste désir de les protéger à tout prix.

_Mais pour rien au monde, je n'aurais risqué leurs vies,_ songea-t-elle en se baignant dans un petit lac proche de leur campement. _C'est une chance que ni Fili, ni Kili, ni Dis n'aient été malade, et nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque que cela arrive._

Les savoirs saints et saufs était son plus grand réconfort, qui lui avait permis de dormir quelques trop maigres heures, trop vite troublées par le souvenir de l'agonie de Nali, alors qu'à demi éveillé, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à Entalluve, elle rêva de nouveau d'elfes.  
Ou plus particulièrement d'Oropher, le voyant lui, mort longtemps avant sa naissance, aussi clairement que si il se tenait en face d'elle, si ce n'est plus clairement encore, car son aura puissante semblait chasser son épuisement.  
Hors, elle n'assistait pas à une scène, comme d'autres fois, non, il était là, debout devant elle, silencieux, l'air réprobateur, puis lâcha enfin de sa douce voix grave, si proche de celle de Thranduil "tu ne peux plus fuir ce que tu es".  
Ces simples mots l'éveillèrent en sursaut. Ces rêves qui s'imposaient à elle, même éveillée à présent la troublait, car assurément, cela signifiait quelque chose, bien qu'elle ignorait avait laissé cela de coté depuis trop longtemps, tant distraite par d'autres affaires, que par crainte que cela pourrait bien signifier.

_Perdrais-je la raison? _

Profitant de voir que ces compagnons dormaient paisiblement, elle alla se rafraîchir dans la petite rivière non loin, avant de regagner sa tenue d'éclaireur de Vert-Bois, car à regret, elle avait dû brûlé la robe orangé offerte par Thorin, craignant qu'elle ne soit souillée par quelques poisons ou maladie.  
Hors, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle croyait encore sentir l'odeur de la maladie et de la mort sur ses talons, et retroussa les narines, se persuadant que c'était un tour de son esprit.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait le camp, les yeux levés vers la voûte de verdure ou perçait le soleil, elle sursauta et dégaina son arme en entendant un bruissement non loin, et découvrit avec stupeur Glorfindel, qui lui jeta un regard surpris, puis accouru vers elle d'un pas léger et silencieux et s'exclama en lui offrant une accolade :  
-Niphredil, vas-tu bien ?

-Glorfindel ? Souffla-t-elle,que...

-Dès que ta lettre nous est parvenue, les royaumes elfes se sont mis en marche pour venir en aide aux mondes des hommes, avant que ce denier de soit décimé par la grippe du sud ! À chaque frontière du Rohan ont été installé des hôpitaux pour soigner les malades en fuite et contenir l'épidémie.

La nouvelle le ravie à tel point qu'elle l'étreignit avec ferveur, ignorant l'habituelle réserve des elfes pour se lasser parler une infirme partie des émotions qui l'envahissaient, dominé par un soulagement salvateur.  
Ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas en train de se produire dans le reste du monde. Il restait ailleurs, des endroits ou l'on ignorait la maladie et la mort.

Quelque soit le but de cette infamie, leurs commanditaires avaient échoués.

Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit rapidement, il était encore trop tôt pour craquer son masque d'impassibilité, se laissé aller à ses émotions. Les siens étaient encore en danger, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle réaliser combien se devaient être dur pour Thranduil de rester de marbre devant son peuple, alors qu'il avait dû connaître tant de malheur durant sa longue existence.

Thranduil...

Niphredil mena le tueur de Balrog jusqu'à son refuge de fortune, alors qu'il lui apprit que C'était Amdir qui menait le camp qui protégeait le reste de l'Eriador de l'épidémie du Rohan, avec en sa compagnie, plusieurs elfes de Lorien, ainsi que Legolas et Wilwarin.

-Leur fiançailles...

-Ils refusaient de les maintenir, alors que le long des frontières, les cadavres s'empilent et que les malheureux à la recherche d'aide se perdent et meurent dans Vert-Bois-le-Grand.

Niphredil ne dit rien, mais acquiesça. Elle comprenait cela, car c'était également le point de vu des nains. Seuls les hommes semblaient capables de se marier dans un climat de guerre ou avant de partir au front, faisant de jeunes épouses de jeunes veuves, se réjouissant là ou il n'y avait que désolation.

Une fois arrivé au petit campement de fortune, ou Dis préparait le déjeuner pour les siens qui s'éveillaient, visiblement depuis peu leurs mines fatiguées, les nains accueillirent Glorfindel avec une réserve palpable, majoré par le fait que ce fut lui, et lui seul, qui leur prit Nipherdil lors de leur dernière rencontre.

-Vous devriez m'accompagner à l'hôpital de la frontière Est. Nous nous assurerons qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est malade, et vous pourrez repartir ou bon vous semblera, certains de n'apporter aucun malheur auprès des vôtres par inadvertance.

-Ou vous retiendrez encore l'un des nôtres contre sa volonté, siffla Fili en agrippant machinalement le bras de Niphredil dans un geste aussi enfantin que protecteur.

Cette dernière allait répliquer quelque chose pour défendre l'elfe noldo, mais ce dernier déclara d'un ton calme et satisfait :  
-Le seigneur Thranduil fait savoir à la demoiselle Niphredil qu'elle peut rentrer avec nous si elle le désire, ou repartir où bon lui semblera. Dans tous les cas, sa bénédiction et son bon sentiment la suivra, car part sa fuite, certes impudente, elle a permis de sauver bien des vies, et de contrer de sombres plans, qui auraient put mettre l'ensemble des royaumes en péril.

Cette déclaration arracha une expression profondément surprise à Niphredil, alors que ses mots lui procurèrent un soulagement certain. Elle avait craint sa colère, d'être jetée dans une geôle de Vert-Bois, mais, presque étonnement, il n'en était rien.  
Pour la première fois, elle eut la sensation qu'il lui accordait réellement sa confiance et son indulgence. De plus, le fait qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement connu pour être un roi clément donnait un sens presque spécial, à ce que beaucoup trouveraient normal.  
Mais pour l'heure, elle devait encore veiller sur sa famille, les accompagner dans leur deuil troublé par les événements qui se déroulaient autour d'eux, les pressants encore et encore, sans laisser le temps de pleurer Nali qui manquait si douloureusement à son épouse, et à ses jeunes fils.

-Rentrons chez nous, ma fille, déclara Thorin en langue commune, appuyant bien sur son lien avec l'elfine, comme pour montrer son influence sur elle au tueur de Balrog. L'hôpital de campagne, qui doit davantage être un mouroir pareil à ce qu'est devenu Entalluve, ne nous apportera rien, sinon plus de danger, et de souffrance.

-Tu as peut-être raison, convint-elle, mais je voudrais qu'Amdir t'examine... C'est un médecin d'exception, qui peut offrir des soins bien plus fiable que ce que j'ai pu faire avec le peut que nous avons eut qui ne soit pas empoisonné... Nous ne devons courir aucun risque Thorin, notre famille n'a que trop souffert de cette maladie.

Malgré sa réticence à voir d'autres elfes, Thorin accepta. Tant par ce qu'il était prêt à ce sacrifice pour ne faire courir aucun risque aux siens, que par-ce qu'il avait le désir de mener une investigation d'une toute autre nature: celui de trouver celui qui avait osé porter les yeux sur sa douce enfant. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui eut confié cela, un souvenir embrumer par la fièvre qui l'avait frappé, mais suffisamment présent pour qu'il soit sur de la véracité de son propos. Aussi, il comptait bien mettre la main sur ce jeune freluquet, et lui faire passer l'envie de poser la main sur sa Niphredil._ Son_ joyau.  
_Tous les moyens seront bons_, songea-t-il en posant un regard attristé sur sa sœur ravagé par le deuil de son époux.  
Dis, si lumineuse, si joyeuse, était à présent grise et triste, n'accordant que quelques sourires abattus aux siens, passant une grande partie de ses nuits à pleurer en silence, quand elle les pensait tous endormis.  
_J'ai perdu mon amour,_ avait-elle dit à son frère, _celui que j'avais espéré, et le seul que j'aurais dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui me pousse à vivre encore, c'est toi, Fili, Kili et Niphredil... Mais ce que j'ai perdu Thorin, valait à mes yeux, tous les joyaux du monde. Si absent qu'il fut de notre foyer, je l'aimais, plus que ma propre vie._

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'ampleur de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, d'avoir perdu son époux, d'avoir dut brûler son corps, et de savoir que jamais il ne reposerait dans les salles de pierres auprès de ses aïeux, et jamais il ne permettrait que sa fille tombe ainsi amoureuse et connaisse, irrémédiablement, pareil chagrin.

Pour alléger la douleur de Dis, Thorin prit la décision de s'occuper davantage de Fili et Kili, qui était devenu encore plus inséparable qu'avant, se réconfortant mutuellement dans ces épreuves, qui les avaient plongés prématurément dans la dure réalité du monde.  
Non pas qu'il voulut remplacer leur père perdu, mais des nains si jeunes avaient besoin de repère, de discipline, douce, mais ferme. Dis, bien qu'autoritaire et d'apparence innébranlable, aurait bien besoin d'aide dans ces futures années de veuvages.  
Niphredil sembla penser la même chose, car elle gardait toujours un œil sur eux, bien que l'arrivé de Glorfindel la séparât un peu des siens, car bien qu'ils se retrouvaient que seulement après quelques semaines, ils avaient un millier de chose à ce dire, et de nouvelles à partager sur les événements passé dans le reste du monde.

L'étrange cortège prit la route rapidement, et le tueur de Balrog assura qu'il n'y avait guère plus qu'une journée de route jusqu'à la base établie par les elfes, moins, si ils faisaient diligence.  
L'elfine prit Dis sur son orignal, tant pour aller plus vite que pour ne pas laisser la naine seule à ses pensées. Elle n'avait aucun mot pour apaiser son chagrin, mais au moins, mais seulement sa présence, et Niphredil savait que c'était bien la moindre chose qu'elle puisse faire.  
Glorfindel jeta un regard compatissant à la naine endeuillée déclarant d'une voix douce :  
-Votre douleur est profonde dame Dis, et si je ne puis qu'imaginer la douleur que l'on ressent en perdant son époux, la moitié de son âme, je puis vous dire ceci : sachez qu'il n'y a nulle douleur à Mandos. Il n'y a que la paix.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

-J'y suis allé, dit-il simplement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je péris et allais dans les cavernes de Mandos, ou nul ne connaissait ni le chagrin, ni la douleur ou la peur. Bien que le lieu soit différent pour les elfes des nains, notre destin est le même : trouver la paix de notre âme auprès des Valars.

Les marques de courroux sur les traits de Dis s'envolèrent, == et Niphredil confirma les propos du tueur du Balrog. Malgré sa surprise, la naine s'adoucit et bien qu'elle s'enferma dans le silence, les deux elfes surent qu'elle était à présent moins tourmentée.

Le jour avança alors qu'ils cheminaient aussi vite que le permettaient les poneys nains, certes endurant, mais bien plus lent que les orignaux, un bruit attira l'attention de Glorfindel.  
Il stoppa l'ensemble du groupe alors qu'ils traversaient une passe vallonnée où d'imposants rochers parsemés les plaines d'herbe brûlés par le gel des hivers du Rohan, offrant à la fois un paysage lugubre, et de nombreuses caches pour abriter quelques embuscades.  
Niphredil perçut également quelque chose, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu proférer la moindre mise en garde, une flèche vola, et alla directement se ficher dans le poitrail de Ialla qui en poussant un hennissement de douleur terrible.  
La bête se cabra et fini par choir sur le sol, reversant Dis, puis Niphredil qui sauta au sol pour protéger la naine des Orques qui fondaient sur elle, jaillissant d'un amas de rocher qui donnait sans doute sur quelque crevasse qui leur avait permis d'approcher leur cible sans être vu.  
Il y avait nombres de ses créatures de Morgoth, criant et poussant de borborygmes ineptes tout en donnant l'assaut sur les voyageuses qui ouvraient la marche. En un instant, elle reçurent le secours de Thorin, Kili et Fili, alors que Glorfindel resta sur sa monture, fondant sur les archers qui avaient jailli de nul part.  
Comment ces créatures ordinairement si indiscipliné avait réussi à camoufler leurs présences à l'ouïe fine des elfes, c'était un mystère, mais si cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Dis, elle ne put s'y attarder, car le combat faisait rage et ils étaient en sérieux désavantage. Bien trop pour que le petit groupe ne craignent pas d'être dépassé rapidement, car pour un orque tranché, deux semblaient surgir de nul part.  
Heureusement, un cor au son clair, familier, et en un instant, des elfes montaient sur des élans arrivèrent, piétinant et tuant leurs adversaires en prenant bien soin d'éviter les nains qui eurent un mouvement de recul, mais ne cessèrent de combattre leurs ennemis de toujours, mue par une rage sourde.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avaient enfin un adversaire en face d'eux qu'ils pouvaient combattre par les armes, contrairement à cette sournoise maladie et ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour s'accorder sur un point : ils ne cesseraient de se battre, que quand les derniers des monstres qui avaient osé attenter à leurs vies seraient tombés dans le néant.  
Legolas, qui dirigeait l'escarmouche d'elfe, les rejoints au sol, venant en aide à Niphredil qui protégeait toujours Dis, se déplaçant avec légèreté et d'une rapidité sur humaine, le faisant ressembler à un vent d'hiver meurtrier qui balayait sans mal ce qui se dressait sur sa course.  
Ces renforts mirent rapidement leurs ennemis communs en déroute, mais alors qu'il crut le combat fini, un orque borgne à la peau pale sortit de l'ombre, et mit en joue Fili avec un sourire carnassier. Glorfindel le vit, mais il était trop loin pour le tuer à temps, et n'eut d'autre choix que de crier pour la mettre en garde alors que la crainte serra son cœur.

Les yeux de Glorfindel s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit Niphredil vouloir s'interposer, mais un ellon surgit de nul part, la rattrpant à la dernière seconde, laissant la flèche frapper le nain blond à l'épaule.  
Le cri de Niphredil s'éleva, et elle se débattit avec rage contre son assaillant qui la libéra de sa poigne, pour la laisser se précipiter sur le nain qui était toujours debout, luttant contre la douleur et le choc de la blessure, alors que l'orque pâle avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ne laissant aucune preuve de son apparition derrière lui, hormis une flèche.  
Glorfindel, qui jurait avoir entendu parler de cette créature se lança à sa poursuite, mais en vain.  
Jamais il ne le revit, pas même fuyant comme un couard, comme s'il ne fut jamais que le fruit de son imagination.

De son côté, l'elfine rousse rattrapa le jeune nain qui menaçait de s'écrouler juste à temps, et l'accompagna d'un geste doux jusqu'au sol, déchirant son armure de cuir et de maille avec anxiété pour révéler sa blessure, dévoila la tête d'une flèche profondément enfoncé dans sa chaire, le perçant presque de part en part.  
Les orques avaient à présent tous fui ou battaient en retraite, mais malgré la confusion de la bataille, Amdir avait vu ce qui s'était passé et accouru alors que l'ellon blond vêtu des couleurs de Lothlorien attrapa Niphredil pour l'écarter, ses yeux bleus souligné d'un plis soucieux et demanda :

_-Iell Nin... Mel iell Nin... Man ma__thach ?_

Niphredil lui jeta un regard choqué, mais Wilwarin intervint, visiblement furieux et repoussa le galadhrim, le gratifiant d'un « nous verrons cela plus tard, tu peux me croire, disparaît à présent ! »  
Amdir posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais ses yeux trahirent son inquiétude alors qu'il se saisit délicatement du nain pour le soulever du sol sans la moindre difficulté.  
Il appela son élan et hissa le nain sur son dos devant lui, déclarant qu'il devait au plus vite se rendre au camp, à présent à moins d'une demi-heure de là, et disparu. Si vite que Niphredil resta un moment, juste planté là, souillé par le sang de son ennemi et l'épée à la main, mais incapable de réagir, les yeux rivés sur les cadavres de leurs ennemis qui jonchaient la plaine, les mourants se faisant achever par les elfes.

Thorin, Kili et Dis étaient là, tournant leurs visages livides d'inquiétude vers elle en quête de réponses, mais hélas, elle n'en avait aucune. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, car c'était à présent sa seule certitude « Amdir est la meilleure personne qui puisse lui sauver la vie ».  
Le mystérieux ellon blond fit mine de revenir vers elle, mais elle crut entendre Legolas lui murmurer quelque propos dissuasif qui le poussa à partir dans une autre direction, alors que le prince elfe vint vers eux, déclarant :  
-Venez, nous devons partir, les orques sont nombreux par ici. Nous ne pouvons nous attarder davantage.

-Ialla... Je ne peux pas la laisser, Legolas... Elle ne mérite pas de mourir seule et effrayée... Murmura l'elfine en désignant du menton sa monture au sol ou un elfe s'affairait pour retirer la flèche.

-Nous ne l'abandonnons pas, ne t'inquiète pas... Nous la ramenons au camp pour la soigner. Pour le moment, monte avec moi, Irun est assez fort pour nous deux, dit à tes amis de nous suivre.

À contre-cœur, elle obtempéra, et jeta un dernier regard à Ialla qui se relevait difficilement avant de disparaître dans le bois qui s'étendait devant eux, à quelque milles de ce qui était devenu le cimetière des orques.  
Le camp de fortune avait été monté sur la lisière Est, prêt de la grande route qui permettait au voyageur quittant le Rohan de rejoindre la région du Rhovarion, avec pour but d'apporter soins et assistance au maximum de voyageur fuyant la fièvre de Haradwin, ignorant qu'il s'enfonçait dans la région la plus sauvage et la pus dangereuse de la terre de milieu.  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient succombé aux animaux sauvages et aux sables mouvants des champs d'Iris, selon dire de Legolas, mais le pire restait ces détachements d'orques qui avaient massacrés tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient, profitant de la déroute et de la panique des hommes pour semer plus de mort et de peur.  
Un fait d'une grande stupidité assurait le prince elfe, car cela avait par inadvertance permis de contenir l'épidémie au Rohan, car les fuyards malades n'avaient eut aucune chance face aux orques, alors d'après les estimations actuelles des elfes, un tiers de la population du peuple des seigneurs des chevaux avait à ce jour péris, et ceux en moins d'un mois.

C'est le cœur appesanti par de telles nouvelles qu'elle se rendit presque en courant au chevet de Fili, ne prenant pas le temps de regarder l'immensité de camps, ou les imposantes tentes blanches de l'hôpital, assez vaste pour que chacune d'elle contiennent une cinquantaine de malades, était légèrement à l'écart d'un camp militaire aux tentes vertes et brunes.

Dans une tante médicale plus petite que les autres, réservées aux blessés de combats, Fili s'était assoupit, épuisé par la douleur, et plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, aider par les potions de sommeil sans rêve d'Amdir.  
D'un geste affectueux, elle repoussa doucement ces cheveux blonds collés par la transpiration, et murmura à l'adresse d'Amdir derrière elle :  
-Les orques... Ce sont des créatures immondes, né pour servir le mal. Mais les Haradwins sont des humains... Que peut-on faire, quand l'horreur et la haine dominent le cœur es hommes ? Murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
Elle serra le jeune nain endormi contre elle, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux d'or en adoptant une attitude maternelle qui fit sourire Amdir. Il ne comprendrait jamais l'ampleur de l'affection qu'elle vouait à ses nains, mais la sincérité et la pureté de cette scène le touchait.  
Niphredil demeurait à ses yeux, une elfine éternellement surprenante.

-Il sera sur pied dans deux jours, tout au plus, dit-il avec un regard bienveillant. C'est un petit être coriace, fidèle à la résistance légendaire des nains.

-J'aurais dû pouvoir le protéger, murmura-t-elle, je l'ai promis à son père, jusque sur son lit de mort... Qui était cet ellon qui m'en a empêcher, pourquoi... ?

-Rumil... Fit-il en s'assombrissant, il a certainement voulu te protéger de la flèche... Nous te parlerons de lui plus tard, mais pas aujourd'hui. Va dans la tente du prince, il t'ordonne d'aller y prendre du repos, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas dormi depuis bien trop longtemps. Je serais là pour rassurer la mère du petit à son arrivé, je te le promets.

Niphredil accepta, n'ayant pas le courage de protester, ne serait-ce que pour la forme, car en effet, elle était épuisée. Un épuisement qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit à cause de la peur et l'horreur qui l'entourait, mais ici, entouré de ses amis, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve dès qu'elle toucha la couche confortable de fourrures et de lin de la tente royale en remerciant les dieux.

Quand Niphredil ouvrit les yeux, il pleuvait à torrents et elle entendait les gouttes d'eau battre avec force la toile pourpre de la tente du prince, toujours désert de sa présence. Le ciel était sombre tant les nuages étaient noires, si bien qu'elle eût du mal à savoir si ils étaient au cœur de l'après-midi, ou au crépuscule.  
Néanmoins, ce n'était donc pas la clarté qui l'avait tiré du monde des songes, mais des bruits de conflit qui s'élevaient non loin, ou elle reconnut très clairement la voix de Thorin qui vociférait tantôt en langue commune, tantôt en Kuzdul, mais tous ces propos ne réclamaient qu'une seule chose : elle.

Elle sortit de la tente en trombe, ignorant la pluie presque diluvienne qui tombait et ses vêtements malmenés par son profond repos, se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit. Dès que Thorin l'aperçu, il vociféra en Kuzdul :  
-Voilà presque une journée que tu as disparue ! N'as-tu pas honte d'avoir ainsi abandonné ta famille pour des étrangers?

-Père... Je... Je suis désolé, je me suis assoupi... Sans doute plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

-Mensonge ! Fit-il, toujours aussi furieux, rendant cette langue gutturale plus menaçante encore. Je t'ai vu, tu sortais de la tante du prince ! Lui qui depuis notre arrivée, nous interdit de te voir ! Est-ce donc pour lui que tu nous abandonnes ? Cette immonde limace qui se prend pour un dragon ? Est-ce lui, l'amant dont tu me parlais et que tu sembles cacher aux yeux de tous ?

Le nain tremblait à présent de rage, mais ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse infinie. Pour tenter de l'apaiser, Niphredil posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa une main douce sur son épaule :

-Non, Thorin... Non... Il m'a seulement prêté sa tente pour que je puisse dormir, en ami bienveillant... Rien de plus. Il est point celui que mon cœur désire.

-Tu mens ! Rugit-il à nouveau. Les soieries, les bijoux que tu portes, ce sont des cadeaux plus que princier... Ce...

En disant cela, Thorin s'interrompit et devint livide, réalisant ce qui en été vraiment. La vérité avait toujours été à sa portée, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eut le bon sens de la voir, tant cela lui était inconcevable.  
_Presque contre-nature..._  
Puis il se remémora les paroles de Nali sur son lit de mort, lui révélant un secret à propos de Niphredil et de Thranduil, qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop lourd pour son âme qui devait s' élever vers Mandos :« Son comportement était déplacé, malsain... Tu dois la garder loin de lui... »

La rage succéda à la stupeur, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il la gifla avec violence et tonna en langue commune, incapable de garder sa rage et son dégoût silencieux un instant de plus :  
-Immonde putain ! Que n'ai-je élevé une enfant étrangère à mon sang pour qu'elle s'adonne à un tel déshonneur !

Son geste avait d'abord laissé les elfes présents pantois, mais la fureur de Legolas ne tarda pas éclater et il lui rendit l'offense qu'il venait d'administrer à son amie avec bien plus de force. Plus furieux encore, mais conscient qu'il était à deux doigts d'être lynché par les elfes, Thorin tourna les talons, ignorant les regards assassins des autres elfes sur lui, et hurla à la cantonade :  
-Tu n'es plus ma fille ! Niphredil n'est plus rien qu'une orpheline perdue, une bâtarde sans toit ! Puis il se retourna vers elle, et poursuivit avec hargne : nous partons, et jamais plus, tu ne seras la bienvenue dans notre demeure !

Niphredil se figea, et pâlit en une fraction se seconde, alors que son père adoptif lui lança un dernier regard haineux avant de disparaître dans les méandres du camp elfe, qui paraissait immense autour du nain. Elle l'appela, mais il fit la sourde oreille, s'éloignant en frappant durement ces bottes sur le sol, le cœur aussi plein douleur, car malgré sa rancoeur, il savait qu'il avait perdu ce qui avait éclairé sa vie pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie.  
Que jamais plus il ne vivrait dans sa lumière.

L'elfine voulu le rattraper, mais Legolas s'interposa, tant pour sauver son honneur, que pour lui éviter de souffrir davantage de la colère du nain dont il n'avait pas saisi l'origine, car incapable de comprendre de Kuzdul, comme tous les elfes présents.  
Il l'emmena à l'écart de l'agitation, la ramenant dans sa propre tente, et déposa dans ses mains une coupe de vin d'un excellent cru pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits, assimiler ce qui venait de se produire, qui changeait irrémédiablement le cours de sa vie.

_Tout du moins, si les autres suivent ce petit leaders cruel et égocentrique... _songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il fut donc nullement étonné quand Wilwarin arriva pour lui apprendre que les nains avaient quitté le campement dans la demi-heure qui avait suivi la querelle.  
Jamais le prince elfe n'avait aimé les nains. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il voyait comment il traitait leur plus fervente défenderesse, celle qui leur avait sauvé la vie quelques jours plus tôt, il eut la certitude que son mépris avait toujours été juste.  
Legolas invita Amdir à annoncer avec lui nouvelle qui, à coup sûr, achèverait de plonger Niphredil dans la peine, et celle-ci les écouta, muette, puis demanda que l'on la laisse seule après un long moment.  
Ce jour, puis le suivant, ou elle restait assise sur son lit de camp aménagé à la hâte à son attention dans la partie d'une tante de guérison qui avait pour but d'héberger les soigneurs, bien qu'elle ne fût pas en état de dispenser la science des elfes.  
Ni cela, ni même de manger ou dormir, restant plongé dans de sombres pensées qui lui arrachaient maintes larmes.

Un matin, l'ellon du nom du Rumil vint la voir dans son boudoir de fortune, surveillé de très prêt par Wilwarin qui lui lançait des regards venimeux. Néanmoins, il n'intervint pas quand l'elfe d'un blond presque blanc s'agenouilla devant elle et dit d'une voix douce et murmurante qui ressemblait de manière troublante à celle d'Orophin, dont il était également proche sur le plan physique :

-Sais-tu que tu as toujours une famille, prête à t'aimer de la manière dont tu le mérites ? Je... Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas Niphredil, mais jadis, j'ai connu ta mère. Elle était ma promise.

À ce mot, Amdir eut un rire froid, sans joie, qui était totalement étranger à ses habitudes, tout comme cet air de mépris qui flottait dans son regard quand il se posait sur cet ellon au trop charmante manière. Ce dernier soupira et reprit difficilement, le visage en proie à une tristesse grandissante proche de la douleur :

-Je l'aimais, et ce, depuis le jour où j'eus posé les yeux sur elle. Je l'aimais, bien que je ne puisse dire que ce ne fut pas malgré ces objections... Je jure que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, ou qu'il lui arrive malheur... C'est une histoire que je te compterais, si tu acceptais mon affection en tant que père. Tu pourrais venir en Lothlorien, rencontrer de nouveaux Haldir et Orophin, mais cette fois en tant qu'oncle. C'est grâce à eux que je t'ai retrouvé, et pour cela, je leur en suis éternellement reconnaissant.

Elle jeta sur lui un regard surpris, puis la surprise se mua en mépris et elle dit d'une voix dénué d'émotion :  
-Je pleure la perte de mon véritable oncle, Nali des Monts de Fer et la colère de mon père, Thorin, fils de Thrain. Veuillez me laisser en paix, maître Rumil, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

-Dehors, siffla Amdir, peinant à masquer sa satisfaction de voir le galadhrim ainsi repoussé, lui qui n'avait que trop été témoin de l'histoire qui venait d'être évoqué. Lui, qui fut parmi l'escorte de Lalaith pour la Lothlorien, d'où elle ne revint jamais vivante.

-Tu ne peux pas, me mettre dehors, elle est la chaire de ma chaire ! Tonna Rumil d'un air furieux, une fois que l'éclaireur l'est saisi par le col pour le jeter sans ménagement hors de la tente, coupant court à son hésitation à obtempérer.

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre preuve, c'est seulement ce que tu espères ! Fit hargneusement Amdir dont le visage était transformer par la colère, surprenant ainsi les passants qui ne le connaissait que son un tout autre jour. Pars à présent, tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Niphé à fait son choix, elle besoin de repos à présent. Si elle souhaite un jour te revoir, elle sera libre de venir te trouver.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous lui glissiez quelques autres sornettes en tête, comme vous le firent pour corrompre ma promise ! Cria-t-il de l'exterieur.

-Lalaith n'a jamais été tienne, pas même quand tu l'eus contraint de partager ta couche ! De plus, les dieux nous en préserve, Niphredil n'est pas ta fille. Elle le sent déjà, je le sais, et tu le sais également. Pars à présent, ou je vengerais la mort de l'amie que tu m'as prise !

Niphredil retomba dans son mutisme, et c'est le cœur plus troublé encore qu'elle quitta enfin son lit pour aller marcher d'un pas rêveur à la lisière de la forêt, sans arme ni armure, lui attirant les foudres de Wilwarin qui craignait pour sa sécurité.  
Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il la sermonnait, de plus en plus inquiet, craignant d'avoir fait une erreur de jugement en laissant Rumil lui parler.  
Niphredil restait désespérément muette, et après encore deux jours de ce régime, Amdir prit la décision de la mettre sous son observation, alors que le flot de malades avait considérablement diminué, lui laissant plus de temps pour se soucier des siens.  
Nombre furent ceux qui s'étaient essayé à lui arracher une réaction spontanée, voir un sourire, mais c'est Wilwarin qui y parvint, d'une manière fort peu académique. Perdant son sang froid devant son mutisme au quatrième jour, lui administrant une claque magistrale qui fit écho à celle qui l'avait plongé dans le silence.

Un geste qui traduisait certes maladroitement ces craintes, mais qui eut le mérite de faire réagir Niphredil, car si elle ne dit rien, elle se laisser aller dans ses bras, et gémit :  
-Je suis perdue, Wilwarin... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Glorfindel part demain pour renter dans notre cité, ou son épouse l'attend. Tu devrais l'accompagner, quitter cet endroit qui empeste la mort et la souffrance. Rentre chez nous, tu as assez fait dans cette histoire. Rentre, et profite de la paix de notre cité. Tu y trouveras nombre de gens prêt à t'épauler, bien plus que tu ne le crois.

-Je... Je suis maudite... Qu'une enfant bâtarde, né d'une relation non consentie... La mort est sur mes traces...

L'éclaireur soupira, et pour le bien-être de l'elfine tourmentée, il se fit l'avocat du diable :  
-Rumil... Rumil n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air, mais il n'a jamais eut les pieds sur terre... Il a fait maintes erreurs. Le jour où tu seras prête, nous te conteronsl'histoire qu'il considère être vrai. Je pense réellement que pour le moment, il est encore trop tôt pour toi, pour fouiller le passé de tes parents... Quand tu seras en paix avec toi-même, nous en parlerons.

Niphredil songea à protester, mais se ravisa.  
Wilwarin avait raison, faisant preuve d'une étonnante sagesse sur le sujet qui rendait fou de rare tous les autres sindar. De plus, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur cette histoire pour le moment. Elle songeait à suivre son conseil, et à rentrer au refuge sylvestre. Là, elle révérait Thranduil une dernière fois, avant qu'au plus profond de la nuit, elle lui dérobe sa lance d'argent, avec laquelle il avait tué les dragons du nord.  
_Thranduil...Moi qui ne suis plus rien qu'une pauvre hère à présent, comment pourrais-je être digne de lui, si je n'ai ni famille, ni pas le moindre fait d'armes pour prouver ma valeur._  
Elle s'en saisirait, et avec cela, elle prouverait sa valeur, non à pas à un roi, mais à deux.

Cela, ou elle sombrerait dans l'oublie en rencontrant le trépas dans les griffes de Smaug.

Fin de chapitre !

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui continue à lire cette histoire !  
Des questions ? Des remarques ? N'importe quoi à dire ? Je reste à votre service !


	29. 29 Un vent de mort

**Chapitre 29. Un vent de mort**

Les portes de la cité de Vert-Bois-le-Grand s'ouvraient devant eux, alors que les gardes, ordinairement impassible, saluaient le retour de Wilwarin, chef des éclaireurs, accompagné de Glorfindel, le célèbre tueur de Balrog du clan noldo, ainsi que la jeune Niphredil, que l'ont surnommé à présent dans la cité _eldhelyr,_ l'elfe des routes.  
Un nom qui n'avait rien de péjoratif, mais qui traduisait assez bien l'étonnement des elfes sindar en voyant l'une des leurs qui ressentait un tel besoin de parcourir le monde, quitte à désobéir aux commandements du roi.  
C'était un comportement totalement inédit pour les elfes sylvestres et pour sur, cela était devenu l'un des sujets favoris de la cour, car tous se demandaient si elle était ou non puni pour sa désobéissance, ou récompenser pour avoir agi pour la sauvegarde du Rohvarion.

La venue de deux cavaliers était attendue depuis un jour déjà par le refuge, ils furent rapidement accueillis, avec des consignes précises, avec notamment pour ordre qu'ils ne parlent à personne de ce qui s'était passé, avant d'avoir vu le roi de ces lieux.  
Des appartements confortables à Bar-an-Aran attendaient Glorfindel pour qu'il puisse se délasser et retrouver son épouse qui se languissait de son retour, alors que Wilwarin et Niphredil étaient attendus dans les plus brefs délais dans les appartements du seigneur Thranduil.  
Suivant les ordres qui lui avait été donné, l'éclaireur et sa jeune recrue parcouraient Bar-an-aran d'un pas rapide, alors que l'elfine demeurait depuis leurs départs, dans le même état de tristesse.  
Il avait espéré que retrouver Vert-Bois lui rendrait le sourire, mais derrière ses efforts pour paraître plus sereine, il savait qu'elle souffrait énormément d'avoir été ainsi renié par Thorin, et humiliée publiquement, bien que nul elfe n'aurait le coeur à se gausser d'une pareille tragédie. Non, assurément, mais la rancoeur des elfes pour les nains grandissaient au fur et à mesure que l'histoire se rependait dans le royaume, s'amplifiant irrémédiablement en chemin.  
L'espoir que ces lieux familiers lui redonnent l'étincelle de joie de vivre qui l'animait fut, hélas il n'en était rien. L'elfine se contentait de le suivre, ne jetant que des regards absents autour d'elle, parcourent ces lieux comme le fantôme qu'elle était devenue.  
Bien que Wilwarin n'eût jamais la certitude que par le passé, Thranduil l'avait aider suite à son terrible séjour chez les orques, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il espérait que ce fut le cas, et qu'il parviendrait de nouveau, à ranimer sa joie de vivre.  
_  
Quelle influence Thorin avait-il bien pu exercer sur elle durant toute sa vie pour que sa colère la dévasté à ce point ? _Se demandait-il à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son visage fantomatique.

Certains murmuraient qu'avec les nains, elle était totalement différente, à la fois moins tempétueuse, et plus obéissante, presque soumise, avait même affirmé Glorfindel.  
Cette idée lui paraissait totalement saugrenue et improbable, tant il avait l'habitude de la voir s'opposer sans hésitation à quiconque n'allait pas dans son sens, roi comme soldat. Mais aussi étrange, et passablement détestable que lui apparaissait cette idée, force lui était d'admettre qu'elle était terriblement plausible.

_Il n'y a pas plus grande prison pour l'esprit qu celle que l'on s'impose à soi-même..._

Dans les plus hauts appartements du refuge sylvestre, Thranduil faisait les cent pas. Impatient et curieux des événements à venir, mais aussi troublé devant la foule de sentiments qui se pressaient en lui, qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être dans un monde ou les elfes étaient des êtres de pureté.  
Joie, colère, inquiétude...  
_Les affaires du monde extérieur n'apportent jamais que souffrance à notre peuple... Combien mourront, pour la vie de vulgaires dresseurs de chevaux, qui, malgré tous nos efforts, mourront quelques dizaines d'années plus tard ?_

Les nouvelles des secours envoyés à la demande de Niphredil tardaient bien trop à lui parvenir à son goût, alors que les dernières dataient d'il y a prêt de deux semaines.  
Son fils fut le dernier à lui écrire, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait eut aucune perte parmi son peuple, que Niphredil avait été retrouvée, certes épuisée, mais en bonne santé.

_Cette imprudente doit-être bénie des dieux, une si jeune elfine était bien plus vulnérable que ses aînés à la maladie, elle aurait si aisément put mourir..._

Craindre pour la vie de son amante l'avait plongé dans une humeur dès plus exécrable. Cent fois, il s'était dit que si elle revenait un jour, il l'enfermerait dans ses appartements, pour que jamais plus elle ne puisse se mettre ainsi en danger.  
Après tout, c'était généralement les ellons qui allaient au-devant du danger, alors que les elleths restaient dans le refuge, hormis celles qui avaient rejoints les armées, assez peu nombreuses en vérité.  
Hors lui, le guerrier millénaire était assis sur son le trône de son père, alors que son amante parcourait le monde aussi vite que le vent.  
Thranduil enviait sa liberté à tel point que parfois ses mains en tremblaient.  
Comment Niphredil pouvait-elle être plus libre qu'un roi, qui avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur les siens ?  
Cette constatation le rendait fou.  
Il voulait qu'il revienne, ce doux alizé irrévérencieux, apaisant ces tourments millénaires comme personne d'autre n'y parvenait.  
_La retenir dans les bois sacrés du Rohvanion mais à quel prix ?_  
Cela, il le déciderait après l'avoir enfin revu et aurait entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire sur les derniers événements.  
Interrompant ses pensées, il entendit au loin la voix de Wilwarin et alla s'affaler avec nonchalance dans une de ses immenses chaises qui entouraient la table du salon, trop vide à son goût.

Les deux éclaireurs entrèrent, une odeur d'orignal sur leurs talons, s'inclinant toux deux avec respect, avant que le capitaine aux cheveux de jais ne commençât à parler, résumant sa mission de manière aussi précise que concise.  
Niphredil, elle, gardait le silence, bien plus clame qu'à son habitude, alors que ces yeux, d'ordinaire si pétillants et pleins de vie, étaient tristes, trop vides pour qu'il ne soit pas annonciateur de malheur. Ce , malgré le fait que les deux jeunes elfes ne rapportaient que des bonne nouvelles, annonçant le retour de l'ensemble des elfes parti aux secours des hommes dans moins d'une lune, tous saints et saufs.

Wilwarin déposa dans les mains du roi plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin, contenant les rapports d'Amdir, de Lothlorien et d'Imladris concernant la fièvre des Haradwins et son avancement. Néanmoins, le roi n'avait pour le moment pas la moindre envie de s'adonner à la lecture, ni même d'écouter davantage les longs récits du capitaine des éclaireurs.  
Il brûlait d'entendre ce que Niphredil avait à lui dire, loin des oreilles aussi pointues qu'indiscrète des leurs, de découvrir ce qui teintait son visage de peine.  
Car bien qu'elle soit sensible aux sorts des mortels, il lui paraissait totalement inconcevable que ce soit seulement la mort de quelques humains pouilleux du Rohan qui lui pesait tant.

_Il y a autre chose..._

-Capitaine Wilwarin, vous avez honorablement servi Vert-Bois. Je pense que vous brûlez de retrouver votre foyer. Aussi, n'y manquez pas, je vous recevrais demain pour vous entendre à nouveau au besoin, à moins qu'une urgence requière une décision immédiate.

-Nullement,_ Aran nin_... Je vous remercie et te souhaites paix et prospérité en ce jour.

C'est avec une pointe de surprise qu'il constata que le roi ne congédia pas sa compagne de route, mais se retira néanmoins sans tarder, heureux d'être enfin rentré chez lui, et de pouvoir retrouver sa famille.  
La rumeur que le roi protégeait la cadette de leur clan n'avait rien de nouveau. Tous, hormis quelques langues de vipère proche de l'épouse de Naur, voyaient en son comportement, une bienveillance paternelle d'un elfe qui aurait voulu avoir maintes filles et fils, il se surpris à prier les valars qu'il puisse la sauver d'elle-même.

_Car, les Valars nous gardent, elle semble être son plus grand ennemi... _

Niphredil resta sans bouger, affrontant le regard intense du roi sur elle, qui s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin dès que la porte claque derrière l'éclaireur, les laissant seuls.  
Il ne s'arrêta que quand sont visage ne fut à quelques centimètres du siens et murmura :  
-Tu as pris de grands risques... Une si jeune elfe est vulnérable à la maladie... La mort emporte si facilement les enfants tempétueux...

-Je le devais.

Il se rapprocha encore, ne laissant pas le moindre espace entre eux, glissant sa main autour de sa taille et murmura à son oreille :  
-Folie de mon cœur, de s'éprendre d'une elleth qui pense pouvoir sauver le monde de lui-même...

Sur ces mots, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une tendresse infinie, alors que Niphredil se sentait vaciller sous la déclaration de Thranduil, s'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas perdre pied dans ce flot d'émotion qui l'envahissait.  
C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisait combien il lui avait manqué, combien elle s'était sentie seule sans lui, ressentant son absence comme un manque dans son âme.  
Un vide qu'elle avait accepté pour sa famille, pour qui elle avait plus d'une fois tout risqué et qui l'avait délaissé si vite...

Sans même un regard en arrière, après l'avoir humilié devant ses pairs...  
Mais malgré sa colère, elle ne savait rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer la perte de Thorin, son père adoré et les mots cruels qui la blessait à chaque fois qu'ils lui revenaient en mémoire.

_A cela, il n'y a qu'un seul remède..._

Malgré son désir de tout balayer, d'être simplement auprès de Thranduil sans se soucier du reste du monde, elle ne put s'y résigner et rompit leur baisé pour déclarer d'un ton chagrin :  
-Thranduil... Je dois hélas repartir demain, à l'aube... Il me reste une dernière chose à faire, avant de pouvoir vivre l'esprit serein, à Vert-Bois. Cela achevé, j'aimerais ensuite pouvoir rester à tes côtés... Ici, enfin... Je suis si fatiguée de la cruauté de ce monde... Si fatiguée de ne pas trouver le repos de mon esprit.

Le roi elfe lui jeta un regard à la fois courroucé et surpris, s'écartant d'un pas pesant de la demoiselle pour se servir une coupe de vin, afin d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas se laissé aller à sa colère et à sa déception, car qu'il fût en vérité qu'à demi surpris d'entendre ses paroles, car ses intentions, il les avaient devinés depuis son arrivé en voyant son regard fuyant.  
Niphredil était comme le vent au plus profond d'elle : nul ne serait la retenir.

-Quelle est donc cette affaire qui te fait repartir si rapidement ? N'en as-tu pas assez fait pour les autres ?

-Une histoire de nains, à l'Est... Dit-elle de manière évasive, cherchant à camoufler le sanglot de sa voix, sachant qu'il ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Il haïssait bien trop cette race pour vouloir en entendre davantage. L'elfine savait qu'elle devait à tout prix quitter la ville avant qu'il apprenne sa disgrâce et s'intéresse de trop prêt à ses projets.  
Car sans aucun doute, il préférait la jeter au cachot, plutôt que de la laisser faire si il savait de quoi il était question.

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage du roi qui dit d'une voix inquiétante :  
-Je veillerais à ce que tu tiennes parole, jeune elleth. Pour l'heure, dit-il alors qu'une flamme s'alluma dans son regard, jusqu'à l'aube, tu es mienne et uniquement mienne, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces créatures.

Cette nuit parut bien trop courte selon Niphredil, dont la torpeur avait diminué dans les bras de Thranduil qui avait rapidement su mettre son courroux de coté pour quelque acte bien plus passionné et tendre.

Elle avait rapidement fondu en larmes dans ses bras, puis il l'avait serré contre son cœur, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes qui sonnèrent juste, bien qu'il ne posât pas la moindre question, désirant lui laisser le temps de se décider à lui raconter son aventure par elle-même.  
Bien qu'elle n'en fît rien ce soir-là, Thranduil se laissa aller à sa joie de la revoir saine et sauve, rendant hommage à son corps de guerrière dans une douceur infinie avant qu'ils ne sombrent ensemble dans un sommeil bienheureux.

Un bonheur qui ne fut que de courte durée, car c'est le rêve d'un dragon ravageant une cité des hommes qui éveilla en sursaut l'elfine qui était lové dans les bras de son roi, alors que l'odeur de la chaire brûlée et de la mort lui donnait la nausée.

Tant à contre-cœur que déterminée, elle alla revêtir des vêtements de voyage propre, neutre et dans un geste silencieux, elle ouvrit le placard qui contenait le râtelier des armes du roi.  
Là se trouvait plusieurs épées, plus ou moins longues, avec le plus en évidence, les deux jumelles d'un acier de grande qualité qui avait la préférence du roi des elfes.  
Plus en retrait, rutilante, se trouver la lance qui avait tué les dragons du nord. Elle devait bien faire deux mètres de haut, avec un manche d'argent et de cuir sculpté, alors que la pointe était couleur d'ébène, forgé de les mêmes métaux que les flèches noires des nains.  
Le seul métal capable de percer l'écaille d'un dragon.

D'une main tremblante, elle s'en saisit, réalisant d'un coup à quel point elle s'apprêter à commettre un acte aussi fou, que désespéré.  
Néanmoins, la nouvelle de ma disgrâce auprès de Thorin ne tardera pas à se faire connaître et à tout prix, elle devait prouver sa valeur.

_Tout comme un jour, les elfes découvriront ce qui me lie à leur roi... Seule une preuve de courage aussi forte sauvegardera notre honneur..._

Elle enroula la lance dans un tissu noir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres elfes qu'elle croiserait et avant de partir, puis, elle déposa à la place de la lance une fleur d'hiver blanche, très présente en cette saison dans les jardins du roi. Cela fait, elle s'enfuit sans se retourner, le cœur lourd à la pensée que dans quelques heures, Thranduil, s'éveillerait, seul.  
Qu'à moins qu'un valar ne veuille en personne sur elle, jamais plus elle ne reverrait ses magnifiques cheveux d'argents s'étaler sur les draps de soie vert, ni entendre son rire, trop rare à son goût, illuminer ses journées plus certainement que le soleil lui-même.

_Père disait que la chance sourit aux audacieux...  
_  
Niphredil, sachant la santé de Ialla encore fragile, voulu prendre un autre orignal afin de ménager ses forces, mais la monture semblait têtue et repoussa toutes ses tentatives de sceller une autre monture qu'elle même à coup de tête, en grondement contrarié.  
Touché, mais soucieuse, elle murmura doucement ces folles ambitions à cet animal bien plus intelligent qu'un non-initié ne pourrait l'imaginer, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir dissuader l'orignal qui commençait à atteindre un âge respectable.  
C'est donc sur sa fidèle compagne de route que les gardes de la ville la vit disparaître vers l'Est, les yeux brûlants de poser mille questions, tout en sachant que rien ne leur en donner le droit : le roi avait été formel, elle pouvait aller et venir à sa guise dans le royaume.

Le voyage fut rapide jusqu'à Esgaroth. Là, Niphredil décida de s'accorder une nuit de repos en auberge, ainsi que la meilleure écurie possible à Ialla, afin qu'elle soit dorlotée avec le plus grand soin, car la monture déployait tous ses efforts pour garder une allure rapide et par fierté, elle en faisait plus encore que ce que son cavalier ne lui demandait.  
Les habitants furent étonnés de voir une elfe seule dans leur cité. Or, nul ne se mêla de trop prêt de ses affaires, de peur d'offenser le Grand Roi des Elfes, qui était parmi l'un des rares seigneurs à permettre encore à cette ville pauvre et empestant le poisson de pouvoir survivre, et assurément le plus riche de tous.  
Lacville était de loin la cité qui répugnait le plus l'elfine, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment des hommes pouvaient vouloir vivre dans pareil endroit, qui pourrissait lentement mais irrémédiablement sur leurs pilotis vermoulus, menant de père en fils une vie de misère.

Le matin suivant son départ, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle profita des premières lueurs du soleil, si rares, bien qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à atténuer le froid mordant de l'hiver de cette région montagneuse, alors qu'elle se dirigeait au grand galop vers Dale.  
Une ville cimetière, ou aucun homme n'avait remis les pieds depuis que Smaug l'avait ravagé. Pas mêmes les quelques bergers errants de ces régions qui faisaient pâtre leurs moutons sur le flanc Est de la montagne solitaire.  
C'était une folie aux yeux du monde, mais ces bergers, rustres et illettrés ignoraient de toute leur force la vérité à propos du dragon qui veillait dans la région. S'ils étaient convaincus que les ruines de Dales et d'Erebor étaient maudites, ne s'en approchant sous aucun prétexte, étonnement, ils étaient en aucun cas capable de croire qu'une créature de Morgoth, le plus grand des dragons de sa création, y sommeillait.  
Niphredil, le découvrit par elle-même, interrogeant un jeune couple de berger dans l'espoir de découvrir si Smaug avait été vu dernièrement, mais les deux rustres se contentaient de répéter avec un accent idiot « l'grand peur d'montagne, faut pas en parler ! » « Pas dragon, démon ! Pas dire son nom, ou il viend'a bouffer nos moutons ! »

Par ailleurs, ces gens, que Thorin nommait jadis avec condescendance « les crétins des montagnes » semblaient ne jamais avoir vu d'elfe, et encore moins de personne montant sur un orignal, et insistèrent pour lui offrir une peau de mouton odorante « cadeaux, pour bel'dame, envoyé des dieux, 'vec de grandes oreilles ! ».  
Si elle accepta en songeant en premier lieu à se débarrasser de cette puanteur au plus vite, l'odeur du mouton fit naître dans son esprit l'ébauche d'un plan, qui pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'entrer dans Erebor sans éveiller le mal qui y dormait.

Déjà quatre jours que Niphredil était partie, et depuis lors, un manteau blanc se dessiner au-dessus de la grande forêt du Rhovarion.  
Silencieusement, pareil à la saison qui avait fait taire l'habituelle vie grouillante de Vert-Bois, en ce matin ou la neige tombé à gros flocons sur le refuge des elfes, Thranduil lisait distraitement son courrier matinal.  
De bonnes nouvelles du Rohan annonçant que son fils et les dernières équipes de secours en poste rentreraient sans doute avant la fin de la semaine, soit bien plus vite que les dernières nouvelles qui lui avaient été portées par Wilwarin quelques jours plus tôt.  
L'épidémie semblait définitivement vaincue. Si le Rohan avait connu de lourdes pertes, soit plus de la moitié de la population, les seigneurs elfes avaient la certitude que ce peuple ne tarderait pas à donner naissance à de nouveaux guerriers et que les Rohirrims perdureraient à honorer leurs titres de seigneur des chevaux encore bien des générations.

_Ces hommes sont certes sensibles aux temps, les calamités qui se sont abattues n'ont pas réussi à vaincre ces forces de la nature, seulement à les rendre plus forts._

Par ailleurs, le roi Theodred offrait à Thranduil un petit troupeau de quatre méaras, ces plus beaux chevaux, car même si il n'ignorait pas que les elfes sylvestres montaient rarement ce type de monture, ils savaient également que Thranduil appréciaient les belles bêtes à leurs justes valeurs.  
Mais entre tous ces rapports soporifiques des contrés plus au sud, se trouvait une lettre en provenance des Monts de Fer.  
Intrigué, le souverain elfe ouvrit le courrier et fut presque surprit de voir que des caractères en langue commune, alors qu Daïn se faisait généralement un malin plaisir de lui écrire en Kuzdul, qu'il ne comprenait résolument pas, tant par entêtement que par ce ce qu'il lui manque de motivation. Après tout, il ne tarderait pas à retrouver sa chère interprète.  
Mais sa surprise se fit plus grande encore quand il comprit la teneur de cette lettre, si bien qu'il en lâchât sa tasse de thé qui vint en se briser sur le sol.  
Noir sur blanc, s'étalait devant lui un acte légitimant par le sceau royal des Monts de Fer l'abandon et le dés-héritage totale de Niphredil par son père adoptif, Thorin, fils de Thrain.  
Il du relire plusieurs fois la missive, ou s'étaler l'écriture des deux nains, pour parvenir à assimiler la nouvelle.

_Que s'était-il donc passé lors de son dernier voyage ?_

Thranduil resta là un moment, à relire la lettre encore et encore comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il revoyait les caractères, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, un mauvais pressentiment grandissait dans l'esprit du roi.  
Il avait la certitude qu'elle lui avait caché tout cela pour une bonne raison et son esprit était obsédé par cette question : pourquoi ? Par quelle espèce de procédé obscur espérait-elle vaincre l'entêtement des nains ?

Comme souvent quand il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ces interrogations, il prenait les armes, pour quelques duels avec Gondren, qui avait le don de lui éclaircir les idées en laissant s'exprimer ses sentiments les plus violents.  
Mais alors qu'il alla se saisir de ses épées de duelliste, il remarqua immédiatement la fleur d'hiver qui fanait, à la place de sa lance d'argent.  
_Nimim_, ou perce-neige, avec quoi il avait vaincu les grands serpents du Nord.  
Il se figea, devant livide, alors que derrière lui, Gondren entra à grand fracas dans son appartement, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, et s'exclama d'un ton enjoué alors que son armure cliquetait au rythme de son pas hâtif.  
-Alors, mon cher roi des bois, on hésite à choisir l'arme avec laquelle je vais te coller une danse ?

Thranduil ne se prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui, ses doigts frôlant la fleur blanche déjà bien flétri, attirant le regard de l'ellon à la longue chevelure brune.  
Ce dernier posa son regard bleu d'acier sur la fleur, et se raidit à son tour et dit :

-_Nimim, _la lance d'Oropher... Ou est-elle...

-Niphredil...

Gondren écarquilla les yeux, et dit d'un ton sombre après un instant de réflexion :

-Cette elfine ne sait donc que commettre folie sur folie ! Je pars sur l'heure, et la traînerais par les cheveux s'il le faut. Cette fois par mon sang, elle ne quittera plus ces murs avant un siècle !

Thranduil resta un instant silencieux, sachant que Gondren avait raison, qu'il était sans nul doute le seul a qui il confirait une telle mission... Hors, il brûlait d'emprunter une toute autre route, bien loin des sentiers de la raison.  
Un sentier qu'il savait trop dangereux pour un roi, or, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'impuissance... Une fois de plus.

-Non. Je vais y aller, rétorqua le roi elfe, il faut la rattraper avant qu'elle n'entre dans la montagne, et ne rencontre le dragon...

-Crois-tu qu'elle irait réellement jusqu'à commettre pareille folie ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'a aucune chance ! Avec elle, elle pourrait condamner la race des elfes à subir le courroux du Smaug ! Tempêta Gondren, réalisant difficilement l'ampleur de ce qui pourrait se produire par la folie d'une seule elleth, bien qu'il _savait _qu'elle n'était pas simplement partie à la chasse au sanglier.

De _cette_ elleth.

-Par ce que Thorin l'a renié, elle est prête à tous pour lui prouver qu'elle est digne de sa reconnaissance...  
Gondren lui jeta un regard étrange, puis insista :  
-Il n'est pas le rôle d'un roi, que de risquer sa vie pour un seul sujet... Fais-moi confiance, je prendrais grand soin de la fille de Lalaith... Tu sais combien sa vie m'est précieuse...

-Je le sais, approuva Thranduil, l'air grave. Protège mon fils, conseille-le en mon absence. Si je ne revenais pas, protège-le des vautours et apprend-lui à devenir un vrai roi, aussi bien que tu le fit pour moi quand je perdis mon père. L'esprit de Niphredil est malade, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru, et ce n'est pas réellement du dragon qu'il faut la sauver, mais d'elle-même... Hors cela, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, avant que cela ne lui soit fatal.

Thranduil lui tourna le dos pour s'affairer à partir dans les plus brefs délais, mais il sentit la main de Gondren se poser sur son épaule :  
-Tu dois être prêt à tout pour protéger ton peuple de sa folie, avant tout.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu dois être prêt à prendre sa vie pour cela. Pour ton peuple... Pour ton fils...  
-Je sais...

Le crépuscule.  
Niphredil rodait d'un pas silencieux, pareil à un spectre parmi les dépouilles blanchies par le soleil des cadavres qui remplissaient Dale d'une ambiance dès plus macabre qui soit.  
Sur son dos, des frusques crasseuses de tissu et de mailles qu'elle avait volés à l'un des rares soldats qui n'avait pas fini totalement carbonisé par la bête, dégageant autour d 'elle une odeur de vieille mort et de mouton crasseux.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle avançait dans les ombres qui s'allongeaient, en silence, embaumant la même odeur de vieille mort que tout ce qui peuple ces landes désolées, si bien que quiconque ait croisé sa route l'aurait prise pour une âme en peine, perdue entre vie et mort.  
L'estomac noué, elle passa le pont qui relié Erebor au reste du monde. Un lieu où il ne raisonnait aucun bruit._  
Même les tombes grouillent de plus de vies... _Songea-t-elle, alors que depuis des jours, des idées de plus en plus morbides se pressaient dans son esprit, annihilant peu à peu ses espoirs de réussite les plus fou.

Sans troubler la paix mortifère de ses lieux, elle passa les créneaux à moitié détruits pour entrer dans le hall de pierre, aussi démesuré par sa grandeur, que désespérément désert.  
Les morts de ces lieux-là étaient depuis longtemps réduits en poussière par les passages du dragon il y a bien longtemps. A présent, il semblait évident que la bête n'était pas passée depuis un long moment, tant la couche de poussière blanche qui recouvrait les dalles de marbre sombre était épaisse.  
L'air elle-même était chargée de poussière sèche, comme un grenier abandonné depuis un temps certain, suffoquant quiconque y passerait de nouveau.  
_Peut-être est-il déjà mort..._  
Courant parmi les ombres à pas de loup, elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans le hall suivant, ou le dragon avait amasser tout l'or d'Erebor.

De l'or, au-delà de toute imagination.

_Au-delà même de la raison..._

Même si Niphredil voyait toutes ses richesses de ses yeux, elle peinait à croire que cela soit possible, que les nains aient pu à ce point se repaître des entrailles de la montagne, la vider comme l'on vide un gibier vaincu, pour en produire ce trésor maudit, qui avait causer leur perte.  
Elle fit un pas sur les pièces d'or pur devant elle, et ces dernières glissèrent les unes sur les autres dans un tintement léger, qui raisonna néanmoins dans tout le hall, ou il n'y avait pas trace du dragon.  
Elle fit encore un pas parmi les pièces qui glissaient les unes sur les autres, et s'immobilisa d'un coup, agilement et sans bruit.  
Cet or maudit signait sa perte si le dragon l'entendait, or, il n'était pas loin, elle en avait la certitude.  
Juste sous ces pieds en vérité, à en juger par la queue de la bête qui dépassé de l'or, à quelque dizaine de mètres d'elle._  
Se cacher sous l'or, aussi malin que jouissif pour une telle créature..._

Elle resta un long moment sans bouger, se demandant comment elle pourrait débusquer la bête endormie sous ses pieds, sans pour autant l'éveiller.  
Les heures passaient lentement, pendant que Niphredil se concentrait, écoutait le dragon respirer lourdement, profondément endormi, des pièces glissant parfois sur son flanc, de manière régulière, quand son ventre se gonflait d'air.  
Elle prit le rythme, profitant de ses instants pour se déplacer lentement, mètre après mètre pour se retrouver au niveau du flanc du dragon qui se découvrait parfois ses écailles.  
Mais jamais celle dont la légende parlait, que le roi de Dale aurait délogé.  
Il y' avait qu'une rangée intacte d'écailles aussi dure que la pierre sous ses doigts fin et sale.

_Comment ne pas craindre une telle créature, plus proche du Valar que de l'animal? Comment tuer un tel monstre..._

Plus elle étudiait la situation, plus elle réalisé qu'un seul coup de lance ne suffirait jamais.

Il lui fallait plus de distance, plus de force...

_Les arquelances de nains n'étaient pas là pour rien. Thorin avait raison de te dire indigne de lui...Folie que de t'être cru capable de réussir ou des armées avaient échouées..._

Cette voix dans son esprit, grave et cruelle.

_Tu as peur, car jamais tu ne seras ne serait-ce que l'ombre du guerrier qu'il est... Lâche..._

Cette voix qui semblait raisonner dans les cavernes qui l'entourait aussi sûrement que si elle émaner de l'or sous ses pieds.

_Cet endroit..._

_Est ton tombeau..._

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant contre ses démons intérieurs avec de plus en plus de difficultés alors que dans ses yeux une lueur de folie s'allumait.

Puis telle un tremblement de terre, il y eut un grondement, et les milliers de pièces se mirent à glisser les unes sur les autres, faisant apparaître peu à peu le dragon qui s'éveillait d'un long sommeil.  
Immense, et démesuré, a l'image du lieu qui l'avait volé aux nains

Mue par un instinct de conservation irrépressible, elle se précipita dans le grand hall alors que derrière elle, entendant la bête gronder, puis se mettre en marche. Sentant son pas faire trembler le sol, Niphredil alla se glisser dans le renfoncement d'une sculpture de nain pour tenter d'échapper à la vigilance de la bête qui ne tarda pas à la suivre.

**-Je sais que tu es là, petite être trop curieux. Inutile de tenter de fuir, je serais toujours plus rapide. Inutile de te cacher, car je te débusquerais !**

Niphredil sentit son corps se paralyser en entendant cette voix sourde, grondante, tel un orage auquel on ne peut échapper.

**-Je sens ta peur, petit être qui sent la mort et le bétail... Je sens ton âme, soit-disant immortelle, si fragile, sur le point de rompre... **

Il fit le tour du poteau où elle s'était cachée, puis s'en détourna, ne l'ayant pas vu, minuscule dans ses lieux gigantesques. L'elfe en profita pour se faufiler silencieusement plus prêt de la sortie, tantôt marchant tentant rampant pour rester hors de la vue du dragon qui poursuivait ses recherches.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle avait enfin atteint les portes de le montage maudite, quand elle se retourna, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait réussi à fuir, Niphredil se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le dragon qui la gratifiant d'un sourire carnassier, alors que la satisfaction brillait dans son regard, éternellement cruel.

**-Trouvée. **

Niphredil ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ces yeux rivés sur la créature, le souffle coupé devant le spectacle terrifiant qu'il offrait, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. D'un geste vif, elle fit mine de l'attaquer, et envoya la lance voler sur le flan de la bête, mais la lance ricocha contre l'écaille, et alla voler par-dessus le rempart, heurtant la pierre au loin dans un tintement léger.

Contrarié, mais pas moins joueur, les lèvres reptiliennes de Smaug s'étirèrent en un sourire horrible, il posa l'une de ses énormes pattes sur l'elfe, la clouant au sol avant même qu'elle n'est plus réagir. Satisfait, l'énorme reptile se penchant de manière nonchalante sur l'elfe, si minuscule entre ses griffes, et dit :  
-Que voilà un vain courage, petite créature de lumière...

-Je ne crains pas la mort !

Un son rauque, sans doute un rire, sorti de la gorge du dragon et dit : **Non, tu ne vas mourir, petite chose, ou personne ne sera jamais ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent venir troubler mon repos avec leurs armes inutiles...**

Dans les yeux du dragon, Niphredil vit qu'il ne mentait pas, car Smaug Le Terrible était le fléau de Durin, digne de sa réputation, à la hauteur des promesses de sa réputation.

Néanmoins, L'elfine n'était en aucun pas disposé à être le jouet de la créature de Morgoth et n'hésita pas une seconde, sortant sa dague pour l'enfoncer sous l'ongle de la bête qui était a sa portée, et quand surpris, il la libéra de son emprise, elle sauta par-dessus les remparts pour atterrir souplement plus d'une dizaine de mètres plus bas, amortissant la chute dans une roulade.

Ialla vint vers elle au galop et Niphredil bondit sur son dos d'un geste agile, lui intimant de se diriger au plus vite vers la rivière, espérant semer le feu par l'eau.  
Le dragon gronda, contrarié, mais ne passa pas à l'attaque.  
Non, il les ignora délibérément, et Niphredil vit avec horreur le monstre se diriger vers la plaine ou les bergers vivaient en nomade. Il y avait plusieurs lieux entre la plaine d'herbe grasse et l'antre du dragon, mais en un battement d'aile, il était au-dessus de ces petits points de lumières éparses, feux de camps allumés pour chasser les terreurs de la nuit.  
Nul doute qu'aucun de ces braves idiots ne surent ce qui leur arrivaient avant qu'un enfer dantesque ne s'abattent sur eux sous le regard dévasté de l'elfine, impuissante.

_Tant son mort ce soir, seulement par-ce que j'ai porté l'une de leurs peaux de mouton...Par mon orgueil et ma folie, les noms des hommes des plaines du Rohvarion sont tombés dans le néant en un instant...  
Sans qu'ils n'aient fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter pareille fin..._

La plaine était devenue un champ de feu dès le premier passage de la bête, mais tant pour s'assurer que rien n'avait survécu, que pour se délecter du spectacle, il repassa plusieurs fois, alimentant à chaque fois un peu plus le brasier qui libérait une chaleur qu'elle ressentait malgré l'éloignement.

A l'aube, le brasier s'éteindrait sans doute enfin, mais jamais rien ne pousserait derrière le passage de Smaug, dont le feu malfaisant corrompait la terre.

_Tant de morts, par ma seule faute..._

Dévoré par les remords, Niphredil se cramponner à Ialla comme a une bouée de sauvetage alors que l'orignal repoussait les limites de ses forces pour aller le plus vite possible, avec l'espoir fou de pouvoir distancer le dragon en se dirigeant vers Dale, pour trouver refuge.

_Flap._

Mais aucune créature foulant la terre ne pouvait semer le grand dragon de Morgoth.  
_Flap_

Malgré tous les efforts de Ialla, c'est aux portes de Dale que le dragon les rattrapa, se posant devant eux dans un simple bruissement léger, sans que l'imposante masse d'écailles et de muscle ne fasse le moindre bruit en touchant le sol :

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, petite créature de lumière. Maintenant, tes amis qui empestent le mouton sont morts... Ces bergers idiots qui pensaient pouvoir me défier, par leur présence, leur destin fut bien plus miséricordieux que le tien.

Ialla s'était immobilisé, mais loin d'être affolé par le dragon, elle restait droite et fière, comme défiant la menace qui lui faisait face, déterminé à rester digne devant un futur inévitable. Une attitude qui déplut à Smaug, car il n'hésita pas un instant à faucher la monture et son cavalier, faisant rouler Niphredil au sol, alors que dans un coup de dent, Ialla disparu à jamais.

L'elfine vit sa fidèle amie disparaître le visage quoi, incapable de réagir.

_La mort est sur mes talons depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne..._

_Ialla... Les bergers... Les habitants d'Entalluve …. Nali et Navri... Tous ces guerriers qui ont défendus notre refuge tant dans les montagnes bleues que dans les monts brumeux... Et... Mère._

_Je n'ai même pas de souvenir de son visage... Seulement le souffle de la mort dans ma nuque à chacun de mes pas depuis toujours._

Smaug ne rata rien de la guerre intérieur qui déchirait l'elfine face à lui, et eut un rictus victorieux quand les armes lui glissèrent des mains et que ses jambes devinrent flageolante.

-Tu as perdue, tempétueuse enfant.

_Je n'ai pas peur de la mort._


	30. 30 Dernière danse

Bien le bonjour !

Suite à une période compliquée, et qui s'est prolongé de manière disproportionné, je n'ai plus eut le temps d'écrire cette histoire, bien qu'elle me tienne vraiment à cœur en vérité !

Néanmoins, l'histoire n'est toujours pas abandonnée ! Que nenni les amis ! Et je compte bien republier à présent, selon un rythme encore non défini, mais un rythme régulier quand même, et c'est déjà un bon début:).

Je vous remercie tous pour vos petits mots, qui me font grand plaisir, et qui motive ma plume quand j'ai des pannes d'inspirations.

.

.

**Chapitre 30. Dernière danse**

C'est avec surprise que pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques jours, les habitants de Lacville virent des elfes passés à travers leur ville, arrivant par les sentiers Est, laissés à l'abandon, car trop rarement fréquenté d'ordinaire.  
Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas la belle demoiselle qui avait pris le temps de converser avec eux, d'écouter leurs histoires, et qui avait généreusement payé sa chambre à l'auberge. C'était deux guerriers en armures, l'un le visage dissimulé par sa cape, alors que l'autre avait un aspect effrayant, avec son regard haineux et son visage couturé de cicatrices, tranchant avec l'image angélique que les humaines avaient des elfes.  
En ce matin d'hiver, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de ralentir l'allure dans la ville, évitant de justesse plusieurs passant qui poussaient des exclamations outrées.  
Un comportement qui eut de quoi faire jaser la ville où il ne se passait jamais rien, mais les elfes n'en avaient cure.  
Ils avaient vu le feu du dragon dans la nuit, si puissant qu'ils avaient d'abord cru à l'aube, avant de deviner avec horreur ce qui avait bien pu se produire.  
Niphredil était parvenue avant eux à Erebor... Ils arriveraient trop tard.

Aucun des deux elfes n'avaient parlé depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu le terrible spectacle qui les avaient saisi d'effrois, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pas non plus songé à renoncer, bien qu'ils sussent tous deux qu'il était plus que possible qu'ils ne retrouvent aucune trace de Niphredil eldhelyr, l'elfe des routes.  
Gondren avait vainement tenté de convaincre Thranduil de faire demi-tour, esperant sans trop y croire que le Grand Roi des Elfes accepte de faire preuve de prudence, mais ce dernier était déterminé.  
Et depuis la création de Vert-Bois-Le-Grand, le Grand Roi des Elfes était célèbre pour faire ce que bon lui semblait, que ce fussent durant le règne d'Oropher, ou de son fils.

_Il regrettera son entêtement, car l'elfine des routes ne peut s'être sorti indemne de sa rencontre avec la bête._

L'aube s'était levée depuis des heures, mais le soleil n'était pas parvenu à percer les épais nuages, dispensant son lot de flocons, qui avaient fini par vaincre l'incendie provoqué par le dragon, qui avait été vu pour la dernière fois survolant Dale en direction de l'Ouest.  
C'est prudemment que les deux elfes avaient pénétré dans la ville, ralentissant pour la première fois l'allure depuis leur départ de la cité des elfes, la neige craquant sous les sabots de leurs montures. Un voile blanc avait recouvert les ruines ravagées par le fléau de Durin, lui donnant une allure plus fantomatique encore, alors que les fines oreilles des elfes ne percevaient aucun bruit, aucun signe de vie, qu'il soit hostile ou non.

La bête avait quitté les lieux, et la neige avait fini par recouvrir les traces de l'elfine et de son orignal, laissant les renforts sans la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour la retrouver au plus vite.  
Thranduil, le regard vide, fut mu par un subit espoir et dégaina son cor pour le faire longuement sonner, avant que Gondren ne le lui arrache des mains

-As-tu donc perdu l'esprit ?

-Il n'est plus ici, grinça-t-il. Et peut-être que Niphredil, elle, est en train de mourir ici même !

-Il n'y a rien qui indique qu'elle est passée par ici, nous devons avancer, ne pas nous attarder. Smaug est vicieux, rien n'exclut qu'il ne nous ait pas tendu un piège !

Thranduil jeta à son garde un regard noir, empli de reproche qui ne masquait pas la détresse qui l'envahissait, alors que de sombres pensées tournoyaient telles un ballet infernal dans son esprit.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place, à parcourir le Rhovarion après une elfine rebelle, mais il se refusait à attendre simplement que Gondren dépose son cadavre au pied de son trône.

_Comme il le fit jadis pour ma douce épouse, ma reine..._

D'un pas appesanti, il se mit à errer à la recherche d'indice dans la ville, à l'instar de son acolyte qui prit le quartier sud, alors que lui prit le nord.  
Pendant plus d'une heure, ils ne trouvèrent rien, et alors que Gondren allait inviter son roi à continuer la route vers Erebor, il alla inspecter la porte Est de la ville, et vit une forme allongée sur le sol, que la neige recouvrait progressivement.  
Mais l'éclat roux des cheveux de Niphredil était encore visible, alors que sa peau, elle, se fondait parmi les flocons, partageant leur couleur laiteuse.  
Il se précipita sur l'elfine, et des larmes de soulagement lui montèrent aux yeux quand il constata qu'elle respirait encore.  
Qu'importait sa peau livide, ses vêtements déchirés et roussis par endroit, ses ongles et ses lèvres bleutés.

_Elle a survécu...C'est impensable..._

Il ôta sa cape pour l'enrouler dedans, et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il eut ramassé un trésor inestimable.  
Il se hâta vers la ville, et marmonna le nom de son roi, sachant qu'il n'aurait nul besoin de crier pour être entendu dans cette ville devenue nécropole.  
Et en effet, le seigneur elfe ne tarda pas à fondre sur lui, silencieusement, rendu muet par la surprise en voyant que ces espoirs les plus fous s'étaient réalisés.

-Elle vit, souffla Gondren, mais elle faible, et ses mains sont si froides...

-Lacville n'est qu'a une demi-journée de route, souffla Thranduil en effleurant les lèvres bleutés et desséchées de son amante, hatons-nous, avant qu'elle ne s'affaiblisse encore.

C'est en un temps records qu'ils atteignirent la première auberge de la ville, sommant sans ménagement l'aubergiste de leur faire parvenir un baquet d'eaux chaudes et de quoi se restaurer, leur jetant quelques pièces sur le comptoir, alors que le jeune couple regardait d'un air ahuri l'elfine mal en point dans les bras de Thranduil.

-Si elle meurt dans votre auberge à cause de votre lenteur, le royaume des forêts sera manifester sont courroux envers les habitants de Lacville, siffla le roi des elfes qui s'impatientait de la stupeur de ses hôtes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la femme d'une trentaine d'années pour se mettre en mouvement, et leur indiquer la chambre la plus luxueuse de l'établissement, et s'empressa de commencer à remplir un bain tiède.  
Niphredil demeurait inconsciente, pareille à une poupée de chiffon dans les bras d'elfe qui paraissait taillé dans le marbre, leur visage ne laissant paraître aucune expression aux yeux de cette humaine qui n'avait jusqu'à ce jour, jamais vu d'elfe, si ce n'est en gravure.  
Néanmoins, ces convictions l'empêchées de laisser cette jeune elfe se faire dévêtir par un mâle, fut-il de son espèce, et elle tenta diplomatiquement de s'interposer :  
-Mes seigneurs... Pour elle... Je pense qu'elle souhaiterait que l'on protège sa pudeur... Je serais juste derrière le paravent.

-La pudeur est une stupidité d'humaine, gronda Gondren. J'avais déjà vu une elleth nue que vos ancêtres parvenait tout juste à maîtriser le feu !

-Gondren, soupira Thranduil en sindrarin, laisse-la faire.

Le guerrier s'étonna, mais ne dit rien, et vit d'un œil sombre la jeune humaine mettre un paravent entre lui et celle qu'il considéré depuis qu'il avait découvert son histoire, comme sa fille.

_Il y a trop de coïncidence pour que ce ne soit pas le cas... _Songea-t-il, et depuis que Thorin avait abandonné ses droits sur Niphredil, il savait qu'il pourrait bientôt revendiquer ces droits de père._ A condition que Thranduil accepte de relâcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu son emprise sur elle, amis rien n'est moins sûr... Il la veut sous sa coupe depuis le jour ou il a posé les yeux sur elle. Les Valar ont décidément un étrange sens de l'humour pour nous jouer un tel tour._

Les deux guerriers restèrent tendus alors que l'aubergiste s'affaire de l'autre côté du paravent. Cette dernière vit avec soulagement les lèvres de l'elfine inerte reprendre quelques couleurs, au bout de quelque temps, ou elle s'affairer à coiffer ses longs cheveux roux, elle rencontra avec surprise son regard d'un bleu sombre, à la fois surpris, avec une part d'indéchiffrable.  
Malgré sa faiblesse, l'aubergiste eut un mouvement de recul, car son instinct lui hurlait de prendre garde, de se méfier de Niphredil, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.  
Elle s'adressa à elle d'un ton murmurant, essayant de paraître rassurante, mais elle n'obtient de l'elfine aucune réponse, seulement un regard abyssal.

-À qui vous adressez-vous, dame aubergiste ? Demanda Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

-La... La demoiselle est réveillée, murmura-t-elle en tendant un drap de bain à l'intéressée pour qu'elle sorte de l'eau, impatiente de pouvoir quitter cette pièce.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir quoi. Les affaires de ces elfes, qui n'avaient rien des contes enchanteurs de son enfance, lui faisaient peur. Et cette elfe, belle et silencieuse, au regard flamboyant lui faisait plus peur encore que les deux autres.

Dès que Niphredil fut sortie du bain, elle s'éclipsa presque en courant avec une dernière révérence, alors qu 'elfine rousse apparaissait enrouler dans le drap bleu clair, les cheveux gouttant sur le sol. Elle jeta un regard vide aux deux ellons en face, d'elle, toujours silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le Grand Roi des Elfes, et une étrange lueur s'alluma dans son regard.  
Il fit un pas vers elle, les sourcils résolument froncés devant son absence de réaction, s'apprêtant à la sermonner devant son impolitesse pour se redonner contenance, bien que plus inquiet qu'offensé. Mais l'elfine fut la première à faire un pas vers lui, un pas résolu, et au lieu d'avoir un geste affectueux comme il s'y attendait, elle se saisit de sa dague, et ce n'est que la vigilance de Gondren qui lui évita un coup qui aurait pu être fatal.

Thranduil resta coi, le sang tachant sa tunique d'un blanc pure, alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur Niphredil qui lui lançait un regard de haine pure, et poussa un cri de rage alors que Gondren avait tenté de la ceinturer. Mais la cadette se dégagea d'un geste vif, et se remit sur ces gardes, analysant la situation d'un regard froid, malveillant.

-Niphredil, par Elbereth, quelle est cette folie ? Tonna Gondren.

Mais la douce et petite elfine n'était plus, seule une guerrière froide perdurait, qui déclara d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumer :  
-Pour Morgoth, Valar des Valar. Pour Smaug, le seigneur du Rohvarion... Soumettez-vous, ou périssez.

-Folie, souffla Gondren, le dragon l'a rendu folle...

Il dégaina son arme, déterminé, et fondit sur elle. Immense, et rapide, le combat était inégal, car Gondren était de loin le meilleur guerrier parmi les elfes, alors que Niphredil n'était qu'une cadette dans le domaine, telle une jeune pousse au pied d'un chêne sans âge. Or, c'est alors qu'il allait prendre l'avantage sur elle, n'ayant nul mal à contrer sa courte dague. Il se força à regarder une dernière fois son visage, espérant voir une lueur de raison dans ses yeux, mais ne vit qu'un océan secoué par une tempête de rage pure, au-delà de toute raison.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier, et Gondren vit tout changer autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une cité en flamme, et le garde n'eut aucun mal a reconnaître le refuge des elfes, ravagé par la guerre.  
Il y avait des cadavres de siens, çà et là sur le sol, et en face de lui, Niphredil qui se tenait devant le trône du roi, désert.  
Son corps était également ravagé par les flammes, cloquant, noircissant sous la chaleur, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas y prendre garde. Non, elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais avant de se pencher au-dessus de l'elfe qu'elle avait à ces pieds, le tirant par les cheveux pour révéler Legolas.

-Vois l'avenir, et pleure, piètre protecteur de la famille royale. Je vais soumettre la lignée d'Oropher, pour y asseoir ma propre dynastie, et les elfes élus du Valar des Valars domineront la Terre du Milieu.

Le garde recula d'un pas, refusant de toutes ses forces les images qui s'étaient imposées à lui, revenant à la réalité. Néanmoins, le choc ne le fit pas reculer, et il se saisit de la gorge de l'elfine pour la soulever du sol, sans pouvoir vaincre ce sourire horriblement carnassier sur ces lèvres, qui avait étiré son visage en une expression terriblement malfaisante, qui lui était totalement étrangère.  
Aucune peur ne se dessiner sur son visage, alors que l'inconscience l'emportait, et que Thranduil saisit le bras de son ami et s'exclama :  
-Il suffit ! Tu vas la tuer !

-Elle est déjà morte, Thranduil ! Smaug a détruit son esprit ! L'épargner ne serait que prolongé son calvaire !

Malgré la dureté de ses paroles, la douleur se lisait dans les yeux du guerrier qui tenait l'elfine inconsciente dans ses bras avec précaution, détournant ses yeux de sa gorge qui devenait violacée.

-Je serais purifié son esprit ! Je l'ai déjà fait, et je ne crains pas le venin du dragon !

Gondren soupira, et baissa les yeux sur Niphredil. Il sentit sa détermination fléchir, brûlant de croire dans les paroles de son ami. Il voulait espérait qu'elle pouvait être guérie, et que dans quelques semaines, il l'entendrait de nouveau son rire, si proche de celui Lalaith, raisonner dans le refuge de Vert-Bois.  
Mais Gondren était un ellon qui plaçait la raison au-dessus des sentiments, et il savait quelque risque son roi pouvait courir en entrant dans l'esprit d'une créature corrompu par le mal.  
Sa mission, depuis des millénaires était la même : protéger la famille royale. A tout prix. Et aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à sacrifier celle qu'il revendiquait comme sa propre fille pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait à Oropher, mais aussi à lui-même.

_Les valars nous punissent d'avoir donner la vie à cette enfant, à elle, qui était promise à un autre, et moi, qui avait jurer ne jamais avoir descendance pour mieux servir le roi..._

-Thranduil, par les valars reprend-toi ! Elle représente un danger pour notre peuple ! Tu dois accepter de la sacrifier, pour les tiens ! Le dragon l'a laissé vivre dans un seul but : nous détruire ! Elle m'a montré ses projets, elle va tuer ton fils !

Thranduil tiqua cette fois.  
Il était prêt à risquer sa vie, celle de Gondren, et si il le fallait, sacrifier tout Lacville pour elle...  
Mais Legolas...  
Legolas était la seule chose qui pouvait plier le Grand Roi des Elfes, car rien n'était plus précieux pour se père déjà endeuillé par le veuvage, que son fils.

-C'est impossible... Murmura-t-il. Ils ont toujours été amis, depuis le premier jour...

-Oui, Niphredil était une elfine sans malveillance, et elle aurait été une dame exceptionnelle. Mais si tu échouais, et que la fourberie du dragon qui a souillé son âme entrée dans notre refuge... Thranduil, Niphredil à déjà tellement souffert... A présent, seul le Valar Mandos peut lui venir en aide. Il la guérira, et elle foulera le Valinor, terre ou l'ombre n'a aucune emprise...

Thranduil lui jeta un regard désespéré et s'assit en silence, méditant sur ces paroles un moment.  
Mandos, gardien des âmes défunte... Oui il la guérirait assurément, mais Thranduil ne croyait pas au Valinor, décrit un paradis intact.

_Le paradis n'est sans doute qu'un conte pour que les guerriers ne redoutent pas la mort... Comment concevoir de trancher la gorge de cette si jeune elfe ? _

De renoncer à elle... Probablement à jamais.

Gondren commençait à s'impatienter, et dégaina sa dague en décrétant :

-Si tu ne peux le faire, alors, je m'en chargerais.

-Attend ! S'exclama Thranduil en se leva d'un bon, pour poursuivre avec un calme polaire : pas ainsi. Je veux qu'elle demeure intact, et non pas qu'elle soit égorgée et vidée de son sang comme une vulgaire bête d'abattoir. Laisse-moi... laisse-moi encore quelques instants... Et j'irais chez l'apothicaire...

.

.

Les premières chaleurs d'été se faisaient sentir sur le village de Kazad-Hizar, refuse des nains qui furent jadis d'Erebor, dans les montagnes bleues.  
Les terribles années d'errances semblaient bien loin derrière ce peuple qui voyait affluer des marchands du monde entier jusqu'à chez eux, profitant du printemps plus que clément pour voyager plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Et partout où il y avait des marchands, il n'était pas rare de trouver ménestrels et autres troubadours parcourant la terre du milieu, colportant les nouvelles et fabuleuses histoires d'un peuple à un autre. Ces gens, plus libres que les oiseaux dans le ciel, s'échanger leurs compositions quand ils se rencontraient par hasard dans une taverne, n'hésitant pas parfois à modifier un peu le récit de son compère, souvent pour le rendre plus dramatique, ou plus drôle, car comme disait Arnulf, « les belles gens payent toujours plus quand ils ont eut leur content d'émotions. »

Arnulf était un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit printemps, parcourant les routes depuis qu'il en avait quatorze, fuyant une famille de sept frère et sœur qui survivaient difficilement aux pieds des monts brumeux, dans les contrés les plus reculés du Rohan. Il allait avec ces souliers troués et ces yeux bleus clairs rêveurs, hébergé de châteaux en étables, se trouvant parfois une famille bourgeoise ou la dame de maison, s'éprenait d'affection pour lui, lui permettant de passer l'hiver sans souffrir du froid sur la route, et il imaginait difficilement vivre un jour autrement.  
La vie d'un époux faisant vivre une famille nombreuse par son dur labeur, très peu pour lui. Sa vie serait courte, il le savait, mais la mort lui faisait bien moins peur que l'ennui.

Ce sentiment de liberté était à ces yeux la plus grande richesse de ce monde, et son talent pour la poésie lui attirait les bonnes faveurs des nobles qui aimaient à écouter ces histoires, rêvant sans nul doute eux même de jeter au sol leurs responsabilités et de courir les contrés de ces récits avec lui.

Or, Arnulf aimait énormément jeter au visage de ses clients cette vérité : eux qui avaient tout, passaient à côté de ce qui était essentiel à ses yeux.

Mais le jeune poète aimait aussi les défis, et aujourd'hui, il allait en relever un de taille : aller faire la cours aux nains d'Erebor, réputer pour être peu sensible aux histoires des autres.  
Or, il misait gros sur la compassion de la sœur du seigneur des lieux, qui était réputé plus ouverte que le dit Thorin, le seigneur nain à l'air éternellement sombre.  
Malgré qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement sensible à la musique, le dit seigneur était connu pour toujours n'accepter que les conteurs et autres saltimbanques qui venaient des environs d'Erebor.

Hors, Arnulf avait justement une histoire qui pourrait émouvoir la dame Dis, et apporter des nouvelles qui devraient encourager le nain à mettre la main à la poche.

Il entra dans l'immense demeure du seigneur nain, ou il y avait attablé une centaine des leurs, fêtant semblait-il l'anniversaire du jeune Kili, qui n'était encore qu'un jeune nain qui s'enorgueillissait visiblement de la fête, riant aux éclats prêt de sa mère, qui portait une robe bleue de tissus précieux, et une coiffure finement ouvragée.  
Le poète commença par quelque chansons à la gloire des nains, assez classique, suivit d'un récit épique qu'il faisait vivre à travers ses intonations, allant du murmure aux éclats de voix.

Mais l'histoire qui retint l'intention de Thorin, fut la suivante.  
Arnulf comptait d'un ton mystérieux l'histoire d'une nuit hors du commun dans l'Est, ou pour la première fois depuis une vie d'homme, les habitants de Lacville avaient avec horreur le feu du dragon illuminer le ciel d'Erebor, à tel point que la nuit semblait s'être changée en jour.  
Peut-être les dieux entendirent les prièrent de ses habitants terrifiés, car ce jour ne fut pas celui de la destruction de Lacville, et nul de ces hommes ne vit le dragon, qui avait en quelques heures, détruit un peuple nomade entier, apprit-on plus tard.  
L'on sut aussi, que l'auberge du village accueillit trois elfes le lendemain de l'incendie meurtrier qui avait rendu la lande même qui entouré Erebor stérile pour des décennies.  
Arnulf enorgueillit de constater que son histoire avait attiré l'attention des seigneurs présents qui avaient cessés tous bavardages, et poursuivit en s'enorgueillissant :

-Mais voyez vous brave gens, même les elfes ne peuvent faire face aux terrible Smaug. Nul ne sut jamais ce qui avait mené les elfes si prêts de la Bête, mais ils le payèrent chèrement, car le lendemain, la femelle du groupe,mourut.  
A la nuit tombée, les elfes exigèrent aux noms du roi Thranduil la plus belle barque de la ville, et y déposèrent la dépouille de la plus belle créature qu'ils n'eurent jamais vu, car même dans la mort, les pêcheurs assure que sa beauté faisait ombre à celle des astres.  
Parmi ces elfes se trouver un grand seigneur, et bien que son visage restât de marbre, la douleur brillait dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il est de tradition chez les elfes de brûler leurs défunts, il ne put s'y résoudre, et l'on dit qu'il dressa un sort, semblable dôme de lumière au-dessus du corps de son aimée, pour que jamais le temps n'altère sa beauté.  
La légende dit également qu'il ne put jamais détourner son regard de la belle elfe, et qu'il suivit sa barque, incapable de lui dire adieu. L'on dit aussi que la nuit, ses lamentations raisonnent encore dans la nuit, et que dans son chagrin sans fin, il tue quiconque pose les yeux sur celle à qui il avait lier son âme, pour l'éternité.

La voie de Ranulf s'effaça la salle suite à cette déclaration, où régnait présent un silence de mort.  
Tous avaient cessés de parler, et même de manger, et seuls les sanglots de Dis perturbés l'ambiance de plomb.

Thorin lui jeta une pièce d'or, et même un diamant, et déclara d'une voix douloureuse. Je vous prie de séjourner ici cette nuit, maître poète, j'aimerais en savoir davantage sur cette histoire.

Le seigneur nain l'interrogea longuement, cherchant à différencier le vrai du faux.

Ce fut avec douleur, qu'après des heures entières, il vint dans la chambre de Dis, et fondit en larmes dans ses bras, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Thorin écu de chêne, pleura encore et encore la perte de Niphredil.

Peu a peu, son cœur se changea en pierre, et les siens dirent qu'il ne fut plus jamais le même, et que jamais plus il ne versa la moindre larme.

.  
.

**Fin de chapitre...**

.  
.

vos impressions ? Vos avis ? Vos théories sur le prochain chapitre, qui se donne déjà « le châtiments des elfes ».


	31. 31 Le chatiment des elfes

**Chapitre 31. Le châtiment des elfes.**

L'aube paraissait chaque jour un peu plus tôt sur les contrés sauvages du Rhovarion, signe que l'hiver, saison de l'ombre, allait à présent sur son déclin.  
D'ordinaire, le Grand Roi des Elfes aimait faire cette constatation chaque année, inlassablement impatient de revoir le printemps, voir la vie renaître dans son royaume sylvestre qui se défendait de lui-même contre la menace de l'obscur.

Mais pour l'heure, chaque minute qui passait jouer contre lui.  
Deux jours avaient passé depuis qu'il avait ordonné à Gondren de rentrer au refuge de Vert-Bois, prétextant qu'il voulait suivre le corps de sa défunte amante durant la nuit, seul, afin de prendre le temps de lui faire ses adieux, d'exprimer son chagrin à l'abri des regards pour revenir digne devant son peuple.  
Mais la vérité était tout autre.

Thranduil avait refusé que l'on tranche la gorge de Niphredil, prétextant préférer le poison pour préserver sa beauté, mais en vérité, à aucun instant, il ne s'était résous à lui ôter la vie. Non, le roi elfe avait été chez l'apothicaire, et avait user d'un poison issu des araignées de Dol Guldur pour tromper Gondren, si loyal au trône de Vert-Bois, qu'il en oubliait d'être miséricordieux.

Un trait de caractère qui n'avait par ailleurs jamais prévalu chez son vieil ami.

Le "poison des tisseuses" était connu pour engourdissait le corps des victimes, ralentissait le cœur au minimum vital, les rendant froids et raides, comme mort à quiconque ignorait le subterfuge.  
Ainsi, il s'était joué de Gondren, non sans remords, car il savait combien cette décision avait anéantit le cœur de son ami fidèle depuis toujours, mais c'était sa seule chance. Assurément, il l'aurait tué pour honorer son serment de protéger le roi, avec ou sans son accord, quand bien même cet acte lui aurait coûté la vie.

_Je la ramènerais à la raison, il verra._

Pour se faire, il s'était caché dans une chaumière aux allures abandonnée, sans doute destinées aux gardes en avant-poste d'Esgaroth, désert durant ce que beaucoup nommaient « la saison sombre ».  
L'ellon millénaire soupira de soulagement en descendant enfin du dos de sa monture, serrant l'elfine contre lui. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fait la moindre pose depuis son départ de Lacville, le laissant aujourd'hui fourbu et las de ce rythme effréné. Un épuisement partagé avec son original, qui avait réussi qu'au prix de dur effort à conserver un rythme soutenu à travers d'étroits sentiers de gibier pierreux et instable, ou encore la boue et la neige, avant d'entrer dans la très dense forêt de Vert-Bois.

La chaumière, niché contre un arbre multicentenaire était similaire à une maison de trappeur du nord, composé d'une unique pièce avec un mobilier rustique et fonctionnel, le tout dominé par une énorme cheminée, qui était la seule source de chaleur de la pièce pour affronter l'hiver mordant, entouré d'une cuisine rudimentaire assez mal entretenue.  
Un vaste lit de plume, seul élément pouvant paraître luxueux dans la pièce, était posé juste à côté de la fameuse cheminée. Thranduil n'avait pas hésité un instant à y coucher l'elleth qu'il tenait précieusement contre son cœur, desserrant sa poigne sur ce corps affaibli non sans une certaine angoisse.  
Cela fait, il fit également entrer son orignal, bien qu'immense pour la petite maison, afin de le protéger du gel de la nuit aussi bien que des créatures qui rôdaient dans les profondeurs de la nuit.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini d'étrier sa royale monture, le seigneur Thranduil s'intéressa de nouveau à Niphrédil, toujours inconsciente, bien que les artifices du venin d'araignée s'estompaient peu à peu, et que son visage reprenait lentement des couleurs.  
Bientôt, elle commencerait à s'éveiller, or il devait absolument agir avant.

_Avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et tente à nouveau de me tuer, mue par quelque folie que le dragon à instiller dans son esprit._

Par prudence, il prit soin de lier ses poignets au montant du lit, car insidieusement, l'idée qu'il puisse échouer avait prit racine dans son esprit. Jamais il n'avait eut affaire à un esprit corrompu par un dragon et il doutait de pouvoir lutter contre la malfaisance de Smaug, le grand dragon de Morgoth par la seule force de son esprit, fut-il entraîné depuis des centaines d'années.  
Après une courte prière à Elbereth pour implorer sa bienveillance, il se mit au-dessus de Niphredil et saisit délicatement sa tête, posant son front contre celui, à peine tiède de l'elfine, et après une grande inspiration, il entra dans son esprit.  
Ce n'était plus l'esprit doux et innocent qu'il avait connu la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait fouillé sa mémoire, non. Cette fois Thranduil eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas se laisser happer par un tourbillon tourmenté et douloureux de pensées et de souvenirs teinté d'ombre. S'imposait à lui des images du passé de l'elfe parmi les orques, que le dragon avait fait ressurgir, les amplifiants avec les horreurs que la bête avait vues dans sa longue vie, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre le réel et le mensonge.  
Cette cruelle supercherie avait ébréché l'âme de Niphredil, qui à son si jeune âge, avait commencé à se consumer comme celui d'un elfe millénaire, lui avait fait perdre toute notion du bien, du mal... Jusqu'à ne plus reconnaître ceux qui l'aimaient.

_Elle ne doit même plus parvenir à savoir qui elle est, qui l'entoure... Elle a tout simplement perdu la raison._

C'est à regret qu'il s'interrompit, après avoir découvert que sa tâche serait nettement plus ardue qu'il ne l'espérait.  
Thranduil fouilla la cuisine et trouva avec une certain étonnement plusieurs décoctions à base de plantes hallucinogène, ainsi que du vin de songe d'une excellente qualité, révélant une herboristerie qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'on pouvait retrouver chez un soldat ou un trappeur lambda.  
Il prépara d'une main experte un mélange de plusieurs plantes qui apaiseraient l'esprit de son amante, lui laissant plus de marge de manœuvre.  
Il fut soulagé, quand quelques instants plus tard, elle sombra dans un sommeil dès plus profond, moment où elle était le plus vulnérable à sa magie. Malgré cela, son esprit se débattait, les horreurs s'étaient infiltrées à tant d'endroits que Thranduil savait que jamais, il ne parviendrait à la guérir à la complètement.  
Hélas, l'épuisement physique et moral n'aidant pas, alors qu'il allait s'autoriser un instant de repos et cesser son intrusion, l'esprit de Niphredil l'attaqua alors qu'il avait cessé d'opposer toute résistance depuis un long moment. Thranduil se défendit avec véhémence, mais hélas, avec une violence démesurée poussé par l'instinct de conservation, ébranlant l'âme déjà tourmentée ainsi que la tempête qui y régnait, qui cessa immédiatement.  
Le calme revint, absolu, presque inquiétant, puis une sensation de brume apparu, chassant l'horreur présente quelque temps plus tôt. À bout de forces et le front baigné de sueur, Thranduil cessa toute ingérence psychique, s'écartant d'une Niphredil toujours endormie, la respiration lente, paisible.  
-C'est à toi de te battre maintenant, Pinig, ne laisse pas notre ennemi t'emporter...  
Thranduil avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, le laissant à bout de forces. Malgré ses inquiétudes, il s'endormit en un instant, assis sur le lit ou son amante inconsciente, emporté par l'épuisement.

Le roi des elfes passa une nuit peuplée de cauchemars et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux ne fut pas la meilleure surprise qui soit.  
Ça avait l'apparence d'un vieil homme, aux yeux bleus hallucinés et dont les vêtements bruns dégageaient une forte odeur d'animaux et de transpiration, mais il sut au premier coup d'oeil qu'il avait en vérité affaire à un puissant maïar.  
Thranduil se redressa vivement devant une telle vision, mettant quelque secondes à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait, et pourquoi.  
-Bonjour votre majesté, c'est un plaisir que de vous accueillir dans mon humble demeure, bien que je ne vous y attendais pas... Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ? S'exclama Radagast avec un air enthousiaste.  
L'elfe cligna des yeux et accepta machinalement, heureux de voir que cela éloigna joyeusement ce magicien à moitié fou qui rôdait sur ses terres depuis des siècles, sans pour autant que sa magie ne parviennent à protéger la nature qu'il chérissait tant.  
Bien que le seigneur elfe n'appréciât que modérément le magicien des bêtes, il fut néanmoins soulagé de ce savoir chez lui, car il savait que Radagast ne colporterait rien de cette histoire, tant par manque de contact avec le reste du monde, que par totale indifférence aux intrigues de son royaume.

Alors que le magicien s'activait dans la cuisine en babillant quelques histoires à propos des difficultés des animaux de la forêt à se nourrir l'hiver, le roi elfe porta les yeux le lit où il avait déposé Niphredil la veille et son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant qu'elle n'y était plus.  
L'elfe se leva de sa couche de fortune d'un bon et s'exclama :

-Où est-elle ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-La petite ? Oh, elle était tellement perdue quand elle s'est éveillée... Elle prend l'air dans le jardin. Quoi qu'elle ait vécu, elle l'a totalement oubliée et je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Si elle a vu le dragon... Oh, comment aurait-elle put l'ignorer ? Il a fait fuir toute les bêtes à plusieurs lieux à la ronde !

Thranduil tiqua et après un instant, il déclara : elle ne se souvient d'absolument rien ?

-Non, non-non, déclara le magicien en se détournant pour aller préparer du thé, ni d'où elle vient, ni qui elle est. Cela la rend terriblement vulnérable, comme une enfant ignorante du monde... Heureusement, vous êtes là pour la ramener aux siens, sans quoi elle ne pourrait survivre.

-Je veillerais personnellement à sa sécurité et à son bonheur, dit-il distraitement en regardant par la fenêtre, pour constater avec soulagement qu'en effet, la jeune elfe était juste devant la maison du magicien, agenouillé dans la neige, regardant avec émerveillement le monde autour d'elle.  
Peu désireux d'écouter les monologue aussi décousu qu'incessant de Radagast, il sortit à son tour, rejoignant l'elfine d'un pas félin, ne laissant pas la moindre trace dans la neige pourtant meuble.  
Niphredil se retourna vers lui et s'inclina, expliqua devant le regard étonné de son aîné :

-Maître Radagast m'a dit que vous étiez le roi des elfes... Oui, votre visage m'est familier, dit-elle troublée, Je vous revois dans votre appartement, vêtu d'atouts royaux... Tout tournois dans mon esprit, si vite, que j'en ai la nausée...

-Niphredil... Ton nom est Niphredil, déclara patiemment Thranduil. Tu t'es lancé dans une mission périlleuse et tu as été gravement blessé... Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être en vie aujourd'hui.

-En vie, mais sans souvenirs... Qu'est-ce qui a causé cela ?

-Pinig, soupira-t-il avec un pincement en cœur, sachant qu'il était responsable de son amnésie. Il avait été trop brutal lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans son esprit et il avait redouté bien pire effet de sa maladresse.

Au fond, cette perte de mémoire pourrait être un mal pour un bien, songea-t-il alors que son regard s'éclaira :

-Ta mémoire reviendra d'elle-même, à son rythme. C'est mieux ainsi, il ne faut pas brusquer un fëa, sans quoi tu finiras souffrante et mélancolique, un mal qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

Elle resta un moment,là, l'observant en silence, avant de déclarer :  
-Nous étions proches... N'est-ce pas ? Je vous revois, dans un salon... Nous déjeunions ensemble...

Thranduil lui adressa un sourire rassurant, assurant d'un ton contrôlé :

-Oui, nous étions proches. Ne sollicite plus ta mémoire aujourd'hui, prend plutôt du repos. Nous partirons dans quelques heures pour le refuge sylvestre. Le voyage sera éprouvant, mais je refuse de passer une nuit de plus dans ce trou à rat.

Radagast servi le petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme à ses deux invités improvisés, mais Niphredil se sentait encore vaseuse et toucha à peine son assiette, préférant s'en retourner dans la forêt dès que la politesse lui permit.  
Ses sens étaient à fleur-de-peau, et le mélange d'odeur et de bruit dans la chaumière de Radagast lui était à peine tolérable.  
Elle avait la sensation de découvrir le monde pour la première fois, d'entendre le pas des souris dans le grenier aussi fort que les sabots d'un cheval qui frapperait sur le pavé, or la bouilloire du magicien excentrique sifflait à lui percer les tympans.

Les elfes avaient les sens aiguisés comme ceux d'un félin. L'elleth savait qu'elle avait du toujours vivre avec, pourtant aujourd'hui, elle devait réapprendre à les dompter comme si elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde.

L'orignal de Thranduil dû sentir son mal-être, car il vint prêt d'elle dès qu'il la vit, lui lapant le visage affectueusement, cherchant à l'apaiser, l'entraînant à coup de tête un peu plus loin dans les bois. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée par la forêt, ancienne , si sereine. Doucement les bruits qui l'entouraient se firent moins douloureux.  
Au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne serait mesurée, ses sens la tourmentèrent moins. Elle entendit les pas de Thranduil qui s'approchaient d'elle comme ils étaient réellement: un léger bruissement dans la neige en train de fondre sous le soleil de midi.

-Je ne pouvait pas rester à l'intérieur... tout ce bruit...

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que tes sens fassent des siennes. Quand nous serons rentrés, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu restes à l'écart de l'agitation de la cité un moment, le temps de reprendre tes repères.

-Je pourrais retrouver ma famille... Je ne me souviens pas d'eux...

Thranduil soupira et déclara en restant le plus évasif possible : Tu n'as pas de famille, Niphredil...Ta mère est morte il y a longtemps et tu as toujours vécu loin, à l'Ouest... Tu vas vivre chez moi, comme c'est déjà arrivé par le passé.

Niphredil resta muette troublée par la situation. Elle, qui pour ne se souvenait pas de cette elfe qui lui, semblait si bien la connaître, et qui était malgré elle, le gardien de ses secrets et de ses souvenirs perdus.

Durant toute la journée, elle resta pensive, à la recherche de ses souvenirs qui la fuyaient cruellement, posant de temps à autres des questions à Thranduil qui évoqua longuement son royaume, cherchant à lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait su des siens.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée et toute la nuit, n'atteignant les portes du refuge sylvestre qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Juste avant qu'ils ne soient plus à porté de vue des gardes, Thranduil insista pour que Niphredil porte une cape dont le capuchon masqua son visage aux elfes qui gardaient la porte. Ces derniers saluèrent leur roi avec un respect enthousiasme, mais bien qu'étonné, aucune ne se permit d'interroger le Grand Roi des Elfes sur l'identité de son mystérieux passager, sachant que cela leur aurait valu, au mieux, une sévère réprimande et une lune de corvée.

Sans s'attarder, les deux elfes se rendirent dans les appartements royaux, à l'heure ou les rues étaient encore vides, alors que nul ne pouvait les voir se faufiler par portes dérobés et les couloirs les moins fréquentés. Niphredil entra dans l'appartement de son roi, qui lui sembla immédiatement familier, devant sans mal qu'en effet, elle avait dû pénétrer dans ses lieux maintes fois, sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont elle avait pu se lier d'amitié avec un roi.

Quand elle passa devant le râtelier d'armes du roi encore entrouvert, elle vit la fleur d'hiver fanée et glissa sa main dessus en murmurant :

-C'est moi qui ai mit ça là... J'ai volée votre lance, dans le but de tuer. Celle que vous avez à la main... J'ai fui le refuge, pour tuer...

-Oui, acquiesça le roi, l'air fatigué, nous parlerons de tout cela une autre fois, _pinig,_ petite, prend du repos. Le passé peut attendre, pour l'heure, je te promets que tu n'as plus à te soucier de cette histoire.

-Je n'y arriverais pas, toutes ses idées qui tournoient dans mon esprit...

Thranduil soupira de manière imperceptible et se retourna d'elle, fermant les yeux et déclara :

-Je vais te servir une tisane de fleur Morelle noire. Cela apaisera suffisamment tes tourments pour que tu puisses prendre un peu de repos. N'ai crainte, demain, déjà bien des choses te reviendrons comme une évidence.

La jeune elfe accepta, et une demi-heure plus tard, elle entra dans la chambre qui lui avait été dédiée lors de ses premiers séjours dans la forêt noire. Sans prendre le temps d'inspecter les lieux, elle s'endormit dans son lit, paisible. Thranduil entra dans sa chambre quand il sentit son esprit en voyage vers le royaume des rêves, et vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Cela lui avait été douloureux de l'avoir si proche sans pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, alors qu'il était heureux de la voir en bonne santé.

Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour sa vie, il le payait de bonne grâce.  
Contre toute attente, Niphredil avait survécu à toutes ses épreuves, et qui plus est, elle était totalement sous son contrôle, ce qui était son dessein depuis si longtemps...

_Tu es enfin mienne..._Songea-t-il alors que silencieusement, il s'emparait des dessins qu'elle avait fait de sa famille adoptive, ou de tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à se souvenir d'eux.

Legolas marchait d'un pas pressé en direction du temple de la ville, quand Naur vint lui apprendre que son père était renté ce matin même, à l'aube.  
Le fait que la nouvelle lui parvint après le chef de Bar-Rhùnen le chagrina, mais la contrariété fut des plus éphémère : en vérité, il était soulagé qu'il soit enfin rentré, sain et sauf.  
C'est vers midi, après s'être délassé de la route, que le Grand Roi des Elfes fit mander son fils. Le prince elfe s'y rendit d'un pas rapide, bien que son coeur lui pesait, car il redoutait la vue de son père après la perte qu'ils avaient subi.  
Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Gondren était rentrée, avec à ses talons le deuil, et la douleur pour tous ceux qui avait connu Niphredil.  
Le prince avait toujours senti que la jeune elfe aurait un tragique destin, mais il avait prié les valars pour que cela n'arrive pas si tôt... En vain, lui semblait-il.  
Si la nouvelle avait endeuillé tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route, Wilwarin plus atteint que les autres. Le capitaine des éclaireurs, ce charmeur au sourire qui semblait éternel, avait accueillit Gondren comme un enfant qui attendait le retour de son héros et la nouvelle que portait le guerrier l'avait sévèrement ébranlé.  
Malgré son statut de guerrier, les batailles qu'il avait déjà menées, c'était la première fois qu'un décès lui provoquait tant de souffrance.  
Thranduil lui avait dit de la considérer comme une sœur, un jour, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru à ce moment-là, c'était devenu vrai par la suite. Niphredil était comme lui, aussi, elle avait été sa confidente, ne portant jamais le moindre jugement sur lui, et devant volontiers sa complice dans quelque larcin visant à rendre fou Gallion.  
Mais elle n'est plus...  
Il avait demandé à Legolas le droit de s'accorder une lune de deuil, car il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa mission, ressassant encore et encore au récit que lui avait fait Gondren...

_Le cor de Gondren avait raisonné dans toute la caverne, mais celui du roi, lui, était resté silencieux.  
Un mutisme qui avait précédé une vague d'inquiétude dans la cité des elfes, où tous attendaient le retour de leur souverain depuis sa soudaine disparition, ainsi que celle de son protecteur, il y avait de cela une semaine, craignant le pire.  
A son retour, le garde royal avait laissé sa monture sans même un mot ou le moindre regard aux gens qui étaient venus l'accueillir, se fichant éperdument de leurs expressions outrés. Sa peine était immense et le visage résolument fermé, il avait à l'esprit qu'une seule chose : aller à la rencontre de Legolas, lui faire son rapport, pour ensuite rentrer chez lui maudire les dieux.  
Il avait murmuré à l'héritier royal son récit, tous deux enfermés dans les appartements princiers, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nul n'avait osé se mettre sur le chemin de l'inquiétant Gondren pour tenter d'en savoir plus, une fois qu'il eut accomplit sa tâche, sauf Wilwarin.  
L'immense ellon n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt particulier pour le capitaine des éclaireurs, néanmoins son cran et son comportement irrévérencieux lui rappelait ses lointains souvenirs de jeunesse, ou lui aussi irait et parcourait un royaume elfe en se riant de la mort avec ses frères d'armes. Mais aujourd'hui, la mort avait emporté presque tous ceux qu'il aimait, son rire était mort depuis longtemps et il savait que les nouvelles qu'il portait tuerait aussi un peu du sourire de Wilwarin. Tel était le châtiment des elfes pour leur immortalité._

_-Je sais que tu dois conserver les secrets de ton roi, mais, où est Niphredil, va-t-elle bien ? Demanda abruptement le plus jeune des deux ellons._

_Gondren lui jeta un regard plus peiné que courroucé, et soupira : tu auras tes réponses bien assez tôt, jeune ellon._

_-Mellon nim, je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Niphredil est plus que ma subordonné e! C'est mon amie, et Thranduil m'avait confié sa protection ! Insista-t-il._

_-Alors tu as faillit à ta mission et de bien piteuse manière ! Tonna Gondren, en lui faisant face, laissant son chagrin se déchaîner. Niphredil est morte ! Morte seule et effrayée dans les neiges de l'Est pendant que tu festoyais avec quelques soldats bien à l'abri dans la cité !_

_-Je... J'ignorais... Pâlit Wilwarin, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux._

_-Bien sûr que tu ignorais ! Tu ne sais rien. L'armée de Vert-Bois-le-Grand n'est fait que d'enfant jouant aux soldats ! Vous courrez à votre propre perte ! Heureux ceux qui meurent pour ne pas voir ceux qui restent sombrer dans le chagrin et la folie !_

Depuis cette entrevue, Wilwarin avait revêtu l'habit de lin blanc alloué aux dévotions religieuses, ne quittant plus le temple érigé en l'honneur des valars pour quelque raison que cela soit.  
C'était une bâtisse finement sculptée en bois et pierre blanche, avec en son centre un énorme frêne ou les racines puisaient profondément dans le sol, alors que les branches les plus fortes abritaient une plateforme de verre, où tous pouvaient se rendre sous le ciel pour implorer les valars.  
Les étages inférieurs tournaient en colimaçon autour du large tronc, où avait été construite une fontaine vers les hauteurs, symbole de vie, mais aussi une vaste bibliothèque, ainsi que quelques chambres simples dans les niveaux les plus bas, car quiconque voulait s'isoler du monde, pour se consacrer à la spiritualité pouvait trouver refuge en ces lieux.  
Il n'y avait dans toute la cité sylvestre qu'une seule elleth qui se consacrait aux valars, ce depuis plus de six cent ans.  
C'était jadis une amie proche de dame Elloth, qui comme nombre des gens du quartier nord, consacré sa vie aux arts, plus précisément à celui de la danse. Reconnu pour sa beauté et sa grâce, elle avait néanmoins tout abandonnée suite à la mort de son fils et son époux dans une escarmouche qui avait tourné au massacre.  
Jeune, Feamil était l'elleth qui avait demandé la construction de ce temple, car elle avait toujours été pieuse, mais tous s'était étonné de la voir y consacrer sa vie suite à son veuvage, de renoncer à sa vie et sa position dans les quartiers nord où elle était aimée et soutenue par les siens depuis plus d'un millénaire.  
Bien qu'elle fût mise à l'écart depuis aussi tant d'années de toute relation avec les siens, Feamil avait accueillit Wilwarin comme si elle attendait sa venue, lui fournissant une tenue ajustée et lui portant un repas chaque jour, alors que ce dernier passait des heures sans fin à noyer le bruit de ses sanglots prêts de la fontaine, ou à contempler les étoiles.  
Un comportement qui n'avait pas échappé à ses amis les plus proches, qui lui rendait régulièrement visite, sincèrement inquiet.  
Cet après-midi-là, ce fut Amdir qui le retrouva dans la bibliothèque où il lisait la lointaine histoire de Gondolin, jadis joyaux de la culture elfe, tomber suite à l'attaque des Balrog de Melkor.  
Le guérisseur aux cheveux d'or s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui et déclara :  
_-Aran mîn na norn. _Notre roi est de retour.

Wilwarin, qui ne s'était que peu intéressé à son visiteur jusque-là, redressa immédiatement la tête, alors qu' et demanda sans le moindre préambule :  
-Comment va-t-il ? Est-il blessé ?

\- Par la grâce de Varda, il est indemne... Cependant, il est certain qu'il cache sa fatigue et son chagrin, reprenant d'une main de fer les rennes de la cité, au grand soulagement de Legolas, qui n'a définitivement aucun goût pour le pouvoir.

-Il ferait pourtant un roi sage est avisé, soupira Wilwarin. A présent, la vie va rependre son court normal dans la cité...

-Oui, déclara tristement Amdir. Et je pense que tu devrais reprendre la tienne. Thranduil ne t'obligera pas à revenir, néanmoins, on espère tous te revoir au plus vite. Le deuil est le lot des elfes... Tu es un grand guerrier, Wilwarin, et tu as toujours fait honneur aux tiens, tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités aujourd'hui.

-Elle n'est pas seulement morte, Amdir... J'aurais dû la suivre, la protégée... Gondren dit que son âme a peut-être été détruite par le dragon...  
-Gondren souffre, comme toi... Il a eu des mots qui ont dépassé sa pensée ainsi que le raisonnable, se laissant aller à ses peurs les plus sombres. Il ne peut en aucun cas certifié une telle tragédie, qui à mon sens, n'est pas dans le pouvoir d'un cracheur de feu. Allons récupère tes affaires, partons de ce temple aux allures de mausolée. Notre amie n'aurait en aucun cas voulu que tu deviennes ainsi. C'était une bonne vivante, qui aimait rire et danser, honore sa mémoire en restant fidèle à ses idées.

-Maître guérisseur, fit une voix traînante derrière eux, vous devriez avoir davantage de respect pour la peine de votre ami d'enfance.

Fëamil venait d'apparaître derrière eux, de longs cheveux aussi blancs que sa robe encadrant son visage longiligne, lui donnait des allures fantomatiques.  
Cette elleth mettait Amdir mal à l'aise depuis toujours, mais depuis que Wilwarin avait trouvé refuge ici, son malaise se muait en colère, car il avait la certitude qu'elle l'influençait de manière tragique, le confortant dans sa tétanie chagrine.

-Dame Fëamil...Salua-t-il froidement avant de reprendre, allons, Wilwarin, viens.

Malgré mille supplications, le chef des éclaireurs refusa de quitter le temple. Amdir repartit seul, triste, car il craignait de perdre son plus vielle ami, alors qu'il était déjà endeuillé par la perte de Niphredil, partageant silencieusement un sentiment de culpabilité avec son ami d'enfance. La sensation qu'il aurait pu la retenir, car il se doutait qu'elle finisse par fuguer, bien qu'il fût persuadé que ce serait pour retourner vers l'Ouest, et non pour se jeter dans la gueule de la bête.  
Songeur, il marcha un moment à travers les allées du refuge, et ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment jusque dans la maison du chef de Bar-Rhùnen. Le bureau de son maître en matière de soin se trouver au sud de la vaste demeure, où Naur Belegion était en train de rédiger quelque document, sereinement installé à son bureau de bois sombre, ou des soleils, symbole de sa maison, étaient sculptés de manière très sobre.

-_Le ab-dollen,__mellon nin,_ tu es en retard. Je t'attendais bien plus tôt à propos de cette triste histoire.

-J'espérais que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elle-même, je l'espère encore. Mais j'ai peur des conséquences de ce deuil, que chacun cache et tait comme si aimer une personne défunte était une honte !

-Notre peine est encore récente Amdir, et la tienne aussi, ce qui t'empêche d'évaluer les choses pour ce qu'elles sont. Nul n'a honte d'avoir été lié à Niphredil, mais en parler rend la chose plus réelle... Sois patient, jeune ellon, les nuages vont bientôt se dissiper, ils révéleront ce qui se cache dans l'ombre.

Ces paroles énigmatiques laissèrent Amdir songeur,car il paraissait évident que le sage chef de Bar-Rhùnen savait bien plus de choses qu'il n'en disait.  
D'un pas de plus en plus léger et guilleret, le guérisseur poursuivit sa route à travers le quartier Est, rejoint sa promise, Tarnnath. La timide cadette de la maison noble se transformait progressivement en une belle elleth, qui une fois libéré de la tyrannie de son frère, s'était également émancipé du joug de sa mère, quittant la demeure familiale pour vivre son amour avec Amdir.  
Faisant un pied de nez aux traditions, ils vivaient ensemble avant leur fiançailles, dans une demeure sans prétention aux portes du quartier Est, indépendant, tout simplement heureux. La demoiselle Tarnnath, pressentit à présent pour prendre de l'importance dans le monde politique, apprenait les subtilités de ce monde auprès de la dame Elloth , qui ne refusait jamais son enseignement à une elleth en désir de connaissance, afin de s'élever dans ce monde non pas grâce à la réputation de son père, mais grâce à ses propres efforts.  
De la fenêtre de l'appartement de son élève, dame Elloth interrompit son cours sur les usages des réunions annuelles très protocolaires des quatre maisons et du roi. Elle repartit dans ses quartiers en songeant tristement à Niphredil, ignorant qu'en vérité, l'elleth s'éveillait un peu plus loin dans la cité, dans la chambre que lui avait alloué en secret le seigneur Thranduil.

L'elleth rousse ouvrit les yeux lentement, encore groggy, mais l'endroit lui paru plus familier que la veille, et c'est avec un sourire nostalgique qu'elle vit une robe de soie verte posé à son intention face à son lit.  
Elle sut que ce n'était pas la première fois que le roi Thranduil agissait de la sorte, bien qu'elle n'eût pas de souvenir précis à ce sujet.  
C'est aussi le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle retrouva ces marques dans l'appartement du roi absent, et su même retrouver le jardin secret du seigneur, légèrement troublée. Car si aucun souvenir ne se dessinait dans son esprit, son inconscient la dirigeait sans encombre dans cet environnement qui lui avait été familier.

Quand le bruit de la porte d'entrer la tira de ses rêveries, Niphredil quitta le jardin secret et descendit d'un pas léger accueillir le Grand Roi des Elfes, songeant qu'elle souhaiterait faire part de son envie d'aller redécouvrir la ville d'une voix pleine d'entrain.  
Elle l'invita à partager un repas à sa propre table le plus naturellement du monde et avec une pointe d'excitation, lui demanda les nouvelles de la cité, cherchant à poser des visages sur les noms qu'il évoquait d'une voix grave et douce, et des souvenirs sur les différents lieux.  
Avec un sourire amusé, il lui conta les histoires qui lui avaient été rapportées, omettant néanmoins de parler de Wilwarin, sachant que cela lui briserait le cœur, et l'inciterait à vouloir aller à la rencontre du monde. Hélas pour lui, malgré ses préoccupations, elle lui fit malgré tout, part de son souhait de pouvoir sortir de ses appartements.

-Il est trop tôt, ma fragile amie, décréta-t-il après avoir réfléchi un instant. Ce ne serait guère prudent.

-Je ne peux pas rester éternellement enfermé ici, sans voir personne ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas voir Amdir, Wilwarin ou même Legolas ! Aucun d'eux ne représente un quelconque danger !

-Niphredil ! je te prierais de ne pas t'adresser à moi sur ce ton ! Tonna-t-il avant de se radoucir face à sa mine contrite, songeant que malgré son absence de souvenir, son tempérament rester pareille au feu d'un dragon. écoute... Tous pensent que tu as perdu la vie dans l'aventure qui t'a mené hors des murs de notre cité... C'est avec la plus grande délicatesse qu'il faudra leur annoncer que leur deuil était vain. Le deuil est une véritable tragédie pour un elfe, car, tout comme la naissance c'est un événement rare, souvent réservé aux temps de guerre.

Niphredil resta un moment silencieuse, choqué par la révélation.  
Elle avait perdu la mémoire et à présent, tous la croyaient dans le domaine de Mandos, Valar des morts... Mais était-elle réellement en vie, sans personne avec qui partager ses instants ? Sans souvenirs à revisiter, quand elle était seule avec un millier de questions qui tournoyaient dans son esprit ?  
Un sentiment de vide s'empara d'elle, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Y avait-il eu réellement des gens pour la pleurer, ou n'avait-elle été que de passage dans la vie de quelques elfes ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir grandi parmi eux, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, comme si elle avait simplement été ailleurs... Mais où ?

-Je... J'aurais dû mourir...

-Non, murmura Thranduil, d'une douceur ferme. Non, Niphredil, au contraire. La peine et le chagrin sont le châtiment des elfes pour leur immortalité qui rivalise avec celle des Valars et cela, tu n'y peux rien. La peine de ceux qui t'aime n'est qu'un nuage qui se dissipera en te retrouvant si vite.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent ! S'exclama-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Il est de notre devoir de mettre fin cette sordide mascarade, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il n'y a rien qui justifie une telle cruauté !

Thranduil retint de justesse une réplique cinglante. Au fond, elle avait raison. Il avait vu son fils endeuillé et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que cela perdure. Legolas n'avait en aucun cas mérité d'être châtié, ni même le pauvre Wilwarin, éploré pareille à la valar pleureuse_ Nienna._

-Demain, déclara le souverain elfe. Demain, je convoquerais mon fils en premier lieu, et nous deviserons ensemble de ce qu'il convient le mieux.

_Mais les nains, eux, méritent cette souffrance pour la folie qu'ils l'ont poussé à commettre. _Ajouta-t-il mentalement._ Tout comme ils ont mérité qu'elle les oublie comme les êtes insignifiant qu'ils sont._

**_fin de chapitre_**


	32. 32 Révélations et facécies

**Chapitre 32. Révélations et facécies.**

Legolas s'éveillait lentement après une courte nuit, s'étirant parmi ces draps d'une manière féline. Les yeux encore papillonnant de fatigue, il constata que quelques rayons de soleil filtraient dans le refuge des elfes. D'un seul coup, le prince bondit sur ses pieds, pris de panique.

_En retard... Père va être furieux._

Ce dernier lui avait fait savoir la veille au soir qu'il était convoqué avant midi dans ses appartements pour une affaire qui requérait la plus grande discrétion. Cette même veille, le prince s'était dit que cela ne l'empêcherait en rien d'aller festoyer dans les confins de la ville basse, mais c'était sans conter la présence d'Amdir, avec qui il but plus que de raison.  
Amdir, jeune chef de la maison de soins, n'était pas porté sur le vin d'ordinaire, et encore moins sur l'abus de ce dernier. Or, il semblait que ce soit sa manière à lui de faire son deuil, car malgré les rappels à l'ordre de sa promise, il n'était pas rare de le voir saoul dans les rues depuis le retour de Gondren.  
Le prince s'habilla à la hâte, et eut une vague sueur froide le saisit quand il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Si son père se rendait jusque-là, c'est qu'il était encore plus en retard qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Père ? Pardonnez-moi mais...

Encore torse nu avec sa tunique à la main, Legolas s'interrompit en découvrant que ce n'était pas son père qui venait de faire son entrée. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il lâcha même le vêtement, murmurant d'une voix hallucinée :

-C'est impossible...

_-Legolas..._ Murmura Niphredil avec émotion,_ mellon nim..._

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui, et sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part, l'étreignit, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien là, face à lui.

-Gondren a dit que tu étais morte, murmura-t-il en répondant à son étreinte, d'une voix submergée par l'émotion, peinant à croire que cela soit réel tant son apparition était soudaine. Tu n'as pas pu être renvoyé par Mandos si vite...

-Par ce qu'il le croyait lui-même, dit-il en le relâchant et lui remit sa tunique. Je... Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé, mais ton père a dit qu'il a dû faire croire à ma mort pour me protéger... Je n'ai jamais pénétré dans le royaume de Mandos...

-Raconte moi, dit le prince en l'invitant à s'asseoir, pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi sans rien dire ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton triste. Je ne me souviens de peu de chose... Je n'ai plus que des brides de souvenirs, de toi, de mes amis... De... Ma mémoire est devenue floue, inaccessible...

Legolas n'eut pas besoin de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer, il en était déjà sûr. Il avait la certitude que Niphredil s'était mise dans une position délicate, et que pour la sauver d'une vie brisée et pleine de terreurs, Thranduil avait effacé sa mémoire, une fois de plus. Hélas, comme le prince l'avait toujours redouté, le roi elfe avait fait un faux pas, emportant avec lui, les souvenirs de toute une vie.

_Cela aurait peut-être tellement pire..._

-C'est un réel soulagement que de te voir, fit-il sincèrement ému. Nous te pleurions tous... La mort de la cadette de notre peuple était une tragédie sans nom...

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit-elle... Je ne savais pas...

-Mais tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas te promener ainsi dans les couloirs, fit durement une voix familière derrière eux.

Thranduil venait de rejoindre les deux elfes, son regard d'acier exprimant sans complexe son profond mécontentement : Tu avais ordre d'attendre, impudente_ pinig_, dit-il. Tu as eut de la chance si personne ne t'as vu.

_Il semblerait que son esprit rebelle n'ait pas disparu avec ses souvenirs_, songea le Grand Roi des Elfes, sans savoir si il regrettait ce fait, ou si au contraire, il était heureux de la voir inchangée malgré toutes ces péripéties. _Son_ elfine, demeurait.

-Père fit Legolas, vous devez faire savoir qu'elle est en vie à votre peuple ! Beaucoup voient dans la disparition de la cadette des sindar un mauvais présage, l'annonce de notre ruine ! Ils ont plus que jamais, besoin d'espoir, et besoin de savoir que vous êtes prêt à tout, pour chacun d'entre nous !

-J'ai juré de protéger mon peuple, tous autant qu'ils soient et tous le savent, dit simplement le roi, étonné par l'enthousiasme de son fils, et sachant néanmoins qu'il avait raison.

Oui, Legolas avait raison. Bien qu'il n'eût pas agi avec ces idéaux-ci en tête, le voir l'évoquer avec tant de passion le touchait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait, et espérait ainsi remonter dans son estime.  
Oropher lui avait jadis dit qu'il considéré parfois ses sujets comme ses enfants, cherchant pour eux ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et les protégeant des dangers du monde, quitte à se négliger soi-même. Il lui disait aussi qu'une des tâches les plus ardues était de faire ressentir l'amour que l'on vouait au siens en dépit des désaccords et des conflits engendrer par la gestion d'un royaume.

Quand enfin le sujet fut clos, Le Grand Roi des Elfes ordonna qu'on annonce qu'il prendrait parole en place publique à ce sujet au crépuscule.  
Un moment dont Niphredil, peu à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé par tous ces elfes, ce serait bien passé. Dès qu'elle put, elle s'évanouit dans la foule, allant voir en premier Naur, qui laissa de côté sa réservé de noble pour lui offrir une étreinte chaleureuse, qui lui accorda un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Ensuite vint Amdir, qui étreignait son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle crût sentir ses côtes céder. Or, Niphrédil fut étonné de ne voir nulles traces de Wilwarin dont les souvenirs ce pressaient dans son esprit, comme les meilleurs qu'elle avait eut dans la cité. Quand elle posa la question au médecin-chef de la maison de soin, Amdir blêmit, et lui expliqua avec tristesse que depuis l'annonce de sa mort, il s'était retranché dans le temple des Valars pour y vivre son deuil, ce coupant ainsi du monde et abandonnant derrière lui famille, amis, ainsi que son poste durement acquis de capitaine des éclaireurs.

-C'est terrible, souffla Niphredil en portant sa main délicate à ses lèvres, je dois aller le voir sur-le-champ !

-Douce amie, je partage ta hâte de le voir revenir parmi nous, déclara Amdir, mais cette épreuve sera pour toi peut-être difficile... Tu es encore fragilisé par les événements que tu as traversés. J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure, je te le promets.

-Je viens avec toi ! Quelle amie serais-je, de le laisser un instant de plus dans son chagrin ? Allons, ne perdons pas davantage de temps Amdir !

Le médecin, plus que convaincu par son propos, la mena d'un pas rapide à travers la ville jusqu'au temple, ou dès que l'on passait les lourdes portes de bois blanc, les bruits des festivités s'évanouissaient complètement, pour laisser place à un silence religieux, seulement troublés par quelques faibles clapotis provenant de la fontaine centrale.  
C'est sur une plateforme nichée dans la cime du frêne qu'ils trouvèrent enfin Wilwarin. L'éclaireur était adossé au tronc de l'arbre, vêtu de sa simple toge de lin blanc, le visage cireux et ses beaux cheveux bruns sale et emmêlés, à tel point que l'on peinait à croire qu'il fut un jour le capitaine respecté, et l'ami enjoué que tous connaissaient.  
Ses yeux étaient clos, et sans doute dormait-il, car il n'eut aucune réaction envers les nouveaux arrivants, alors que le soldat qu'il fut aurait deviné leur approche depuis bien longtemps.  
D'un pas hésitant, Niphredil vient s'agenouiller prêt de lui et déposa sa main sur la joue amaigrie de son ami, sentant son cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle dont elle se sentait douloureusement responsable.

-_Wilwarin, Mellon nim_, ouvre les yeux...

Lentement, l'ellon s'exécuta, un pâle sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit Niphredil et déclara d'une voix faible :

-Suis-je en train de rêver ?

-En aucun cas, dit-elle doucement. Nous sommes à Vert-Bois-le-Grand, dans le refuge Sylvestre... Dans quel état es-tu mon cher Wilwarin, par les Valars...

-Tu... Tu es morte, Niphredil, car je n'ai pas su te protéger, je n'ai su tenir mes promesses... Il est impossible que tu sois là...

-Gondren a fait erreur en me croyant morte... Allons Wilwarin, partons d'ici. Il y a un grand banquet dans les jardins du roi, et nous festoierions toute la nuit ! Ce mausolée n'est pas un endroit pour toi... Pour personne d'ailleurs.

Wilwarin prit une minute pour accuser l'information, se tirant difficile d'une torpeur de plusieurs jours. Ses amis gardaient le silence, respectant sa réflexion, jusqu'à ce qu'il dît enfin :  
-Ce havre de paix m'a laissé le temps de réfléchir à bien des choses, peut-être devrais-je encore rester... Peut-être devrais-tu rester avec moi, Niphredil, loin de la violence, loin des intrigues sans importances. Tu devrais venir écouter ce que Feamil a à dire, peut-être que...

-Non, la vie, est là, dehors ! Allons, viens, fit-elle en se relevant, lui tendant une main amicale pour l'inviter à faire de même, je crois savoir que pour rien au monde, tu ne raterais une occasion de célébrer la vie avec les tiens !

-Wilwarin est passé au-delà de ses préoccupations légères, fit une voix chantante mais hautaine derrière eux.

Feamil venait de les rejoindre sur la plateforme, d'un pas si léger qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu, observant la scène avec un visage dénué d'expression.

-Il y a des choses plus importantes, approuva Wilwarin.

-Comme quoi ? S'exclama Niphredil, rester ici à pleurer les morts ? Où s'interroger sur la couleur de la robe de Varda ?

-Osé blasphémer ici ! Siffla Feamil ! Tu devrais avoir honte jeune elfine, de te moquer ainsi de ton ami qui t'a ainsi pleuré ! Qui a consumer son Fëa de chagrin et de culpabilité !

-Alors, je suis bien heureuse d'avoir survécu pour lui dire une chose : si viens le jour de ma mort, je ne veux pas que mes amis se referment à me pleurer de la sorte ! Non ! Je veux au contraire qu'il festoie en ma mémoire ! Je veux qu'il sache que je suis en paix, auprès de Mandos et qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverons au Valinor !  
Wilwarin lui accorda un sourire sincère pendant que son visage s'illuminait, faisant entrapercevoir à ses amis l'ombre de l'ellon qu'il fut.  
Malgré les arguments de Feamil qui furent maladroit et teinté tant de colère que de larmes, Wilwarin repartit avec ses amis, et après un détour par ses appartements pour faire un brin de toilette, il rejoint la fête. Son retour, bien que tardif dans la nuit, fut salué par tous, et c'est avec émotion que le capitaine des éclaireurs vit à quel point l'on s'était inquiété pour lui. Bien que restant sobre, il fit la fête jusqu'à l'aube avec ces amis les plus proches, gardant un oeil protecteur sur Niphredil, radieuse dans sa robe jaune, puis alla prendre du repos le cœur léger, se promettant que jamais plus, il ne la laisserait aller au-devant d'un tel danger.

Deux jours après les festivités improvisées, dès à la première heure, le premier à demandé audience au roi fut Gondren, exigeant que celle-ci fût privée. Les deux hommes s'isolèrent dans le bureau royal, et dès que la porte fut close, le gardien déclara d'un ton calme, mais vibrant d'une colère qu'il ruminait depuis l'avant veille :  
-Tu m'as fait croire qu'elle était morte... Tu m'as trompé. Ce doit être la première fois depuis que tu n'es plus elfing.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste. Aujourd'hui, Niphredil vit et tous s'en réjouissent, tu devrais faire de même. Ce subterfuge a sauvé une innocente, asséna le roi, sans un tremblement dans la voix. Il accusait le reproche de son instructeur d'enfance, mais un roi n'avait nullement à rougir de ses actes, quel qu'il soit.

\- Tu as fait ton choix et je le respecterais, car tu es mon roi. Néanmoins, si Niphredil est amené à reconstruire sa vie ici, je veux en faire partie, fit Gondren sans détour.

Thranduil resta un instant sans voix, on ne peut plus surpris par la demande. Il avait été déjà coi en sachant que Lalaith avait pu s'enticher de lui, mais le voir remplir le rôle de père auprès d'une elfine était totalement impensable. Cette improbable situation causerait bien plus de chagrin que de vie, et pour cause, Gondren était un guerrier, qui n'avait jamais eut d'autre souhait que de mener cette vie. Comment pourrait-il être un père pour cette jeune elleth qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger d'elle-même ? Comment pouvait-il seulement lui demander une telle chose alors qu'il avait voulu la tuer quelques jours plus tôt ?

-Pour sa sécurité, je dois refuser, dit-il après un long silence. Rien ne me certifie que tu ne vas pas l'égorger lors de sa prochaine sortie dans les bois.

-Si tu me l'interdis, j'obéirai, dit-il avec ferveur. J'ai perdu l'elleth a qui mon âme s'est lié, et seule la loyauté est plus forte que l'affection que je porte à sa fille. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, mais je veux la voir devenir une elleth magnifique, et très certainement influente parmi les nôtres.

-Assurément, elle fera notre fierté à tous, déclara Thranduil avec un regard songeur par la fenêtre avant de déclarer : hé bien, mellon, j'accède à ta demande. Néanmoins, avant que quiconque n'exige quoi que ce soit de cette elleth, elle se rendra auprès des oracles des Mots Brumeux, et nous lèverons le voile sur le mystère de sa naissance. Niphredil a une ascendance qui doit être découverte.

Gondren resta de marbre alors que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Jamais il n'aurait osé croire que Thranduil lui aurait facilité la tâche, les oracles des Monts brumeux étaient une solution certes raisonnée, car il pouvait faire la lumière sur tous les mystères, mais le voyage n'était pas sans danger et le spectacle de ce peuple cruel, une réelle épreuve pour le peuple elfe.

Une épreuve, mais aussi un espoir qui répondrait enfin à des questions qu'ils se posent depuis trop longtemps.

En milieu d'après-midi, suite à un long sommeil dans la chambre de service royale, Niphredil s'éveilla enfin. Depuis son retour dans la cité, elle dormait beaucoup d'un sommeil qui, grâce aux potions de Thranduil, étaient dénués de rêves. Or, si hier, elle s'était subtilement dérobée à ces obligations la veille, la jeune elfe savait qu'aujourd'hui serait différent.  
Elle eut tout juste le temps de prendre un bain quand le prince du royaume vint à sa rencontre, visiblement peu ravi de la voir dans la salle d'eau de son père, bien qu'il ne dit mot à ce sujet.  
Legolas vint la mener à ses propres appartements après avoir fait exécuter plusieurs changements avec diligence, trouvant inconvenant qu'elle soit dans les appartements d'un roi esseulé, sachant que pareille situation ne manquerait pas de faire jaser la noblesse.  
Néanmoins, le souverain avait tenu à ce qu'avant que Niphredil soit mener dans ses anciens appartements indépendants, tout souvenirs se rapportant de manière trop exhaustive aux nains soient supprimés et stockés dans un coffre secret. Nul ne devait prononcer le nom de Thorin en sa présence, ou la questionner au sujet de son ancienne famille adoptive, sous peine d'être lourdement châtié.

Elle les avait totalement oubliées et le Grand Roi des Elfes souhaitait que cela demeure ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Si certains trouvaient cela injuste, nul n'avait le pouvoir de contester un ordre royal, le ménage avait donc été fait aux premières heures du matin.  
C'est donc sur une place nette que Niphredil pénétra d'un pas hésitant, puis dès qu'elle entra dans le salon, elle déclara avec un grand sourire :  
-Oui, nous avons passé de longues heures ici à discuter ! Je me souviens d'un de mes premiers soirs où j'ai habité ici... Amdir disait que j'avais obtenu un poste dans l'armée avant d'avoir un logement... Et il avait eut raison, c'est étrange...

-Pas vraiment, en vérité, sourit Legolas. Selon tes choix, tu aurais pu très bien aller vivre dans un autre quartier de la ville. Néanmoins, le privilège qui t'a été accordé de résider dans le quartier royal prouve que le roi prend très aux sérieux ses responsabilités auprès de ceux qui n'ont pas de famille entre ces murs, comme la loi le prévoit.

-J'espère que bientôt être en mesure de retourner dehors, sur le terrain. Vous êtes tous d'une telle gentillesse à mon égard... Je serais ingrate de rester ainsi à me prélasser alors que le danger rode dehors.

-Avant cela, il va être essentiel que tu retournes prendre leçon auprès de Dame Elloth, mais aussi au combat. Ton franc-parler et ton innocence sont de véritable alizés dans cette cité, mais aussi ta plus grande faiblesse à la cour du roi. Il y a beaucoup d'intrigue dans cette cité, depuis que la forêt est devenue trop dangereuse pour que nous puissions vivre sous les étoiles, et cela pèse bien trop sur l'esprit de certains. Un elfe qui souffre d'enfermement est bien plus redoutable qu'une horde gobelin, alors, écoute attentivement ses leçons, et reste méfiante.  
Niphredil acquiesça, bien que distraite, aussi, elle traduit sa pensée avec un air malicieux tout en rougissant légèrement.

-Dis-moi Legolas... Est-ce que. Est-ce que j'avais un amant, dans cette cité, ou dans une autre ?

Legolas lui jeta un regard interloqué et déclara, légèrement embrassé à son tour, mais aussi amusé :  
-Non, pas à ma connaissance. Tu es une elfine d'à peine 108 ans, Niphredil. Jusqu'à cent ans, il est rigoureusement interdit de poser la main sur une si jeune elfe. Néanmoins, même après cette date, tu n'as jamais évoqué d'inclinaison pour un quelconque ellon. Si cela eut été, nul n'en a jamais rien su.

-C'est étrange, dit-elle... J'ai la sensation que... Non, c'est idiot...

Le prince fronça un sourcil, mais un sourire aussi curieux que malicieux naquis sur ses lèvres, puis sans le moindre jugement, il invita son amie à s'asseoir, souhaitant en savoir plus.

-Je me souviens d'un rire, doux, de ses yeux bleus... Rien de plus, hormis la certitude que nous partagions quelque chose de profond et de sincère.

-Tu m'avais caché cela! Sourit le prince, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui cela peut-il bien être ?

-Je ne me souviens pas, puis elle eut un rire gêné. J'ai l'air bien saute maintenant !

-Ah, les elfines ont toujours des secrets ! Je suis impatient de savoir qui a osé prendre le risque de faire la cour à la protégée du roi ! Nul doute que c'est par ce qu'il craints de royale représailles qu'il reste ainsi dans l'ombre !

La journée passa et Niphredil reprit possession de ses appartements, modifiant sa disposition selon ces envies avec une certaine audace et ce n'est que le lendemain, que le roi la fit convoquer à nouveau dans ses appartements.

Cette fois comme il semblait en être coutume, un copieux repas l'attendait, Thranduil non loin, accoudé sur le perron, flottant dans une tenue assez simple dans les tons bleus. Non pas qu'elle fut en retard, sans quoi elle aurait été accueillit par une remarque cinglante, non par un sourire bienveillant. Une fois de plus, Niphredil fut surprise de voir à quel point le souverain qu'elle voyait se comporter avec une réserve froide en publique, et de manière si chaleureuse avec elle dans une scène qui semblait tout à faire ordinaire entre eux.

-Tes nouveaux appartements te conviennent-ils ? Demanda Thranduil en l'invitant à prendre place avec lui à table. J'ai cru savoir que tu avais quelque peut modifier les lieux... Les servantes du quartier ont cru que tu avais tout détruit, même.

-Un si bel endroit, non en aucun cas... Mais j'ai pris la liberté de déplacer quelques meubles, sur une intuition. Je vous remercie de m'accorder le droit de demeurer dans ce quartier, ou je m'y sens plus qu'ailleurs, comme chez moi.

-Ravi de l'entendre _pinig_, dit-il distraitement. Or, ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes réunis ce midi, mais pour discuter d'un tout autre sujet. A savoir que jusqu'à présent, tu n'avais pas souhaité te pencher sur tes origines, qui reste à ce jour, inconnu et sujet à bien des théories. J'aimerais vivement savoir si tu as changé d'avis, afin de prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent.

-Vous.. Vous savez qui sont mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-J'ai de forts soupçons. Par ailleurs, il existe une façon de savoir s'ils sont justes ou non.  
Il existait jadis, dans les plaines du Rhovarion, un peuple unique en leurs genres, totalement pacifique. On dit que jadis, ils vivaient en nomade auprès des deux mages bleus, qu'à leur contact, ils étaient devenus sage et d'une grande beauté. Or, jaloux, Sauron, le traite, voulu lui aussi avoir un peuple humain qui le vénérait, non content de la stupidité et de la laideur des orques à son service. Mais si la proximité des mages bleus fut bénéfique, Sauron, lui, perverti ses adeptes.  
Ces rustres des montagnes grises devinrent monstrueux et leurs âmes se noircirent. On dit qu'au fil des générations, les femmes disparurent de leurs peuples, et ils se mirent à convoiter les femmes du peuple Bleu, qui étaient douces et dont certaines parmi les plus bienveillantes, se virent octroyer une prédisposition à voir l'avenir.  
Voyant là un moyen d'éteindre son influence, Sauron déchaîna sa rage contre le peuple des mages jumeaux. Les monstres qu'il avait crées vinrent les tourmenter ces êtres qui n'avaient développés aucun moyen de se défendre, usant de cruauté terrible. Pour enfin obtenir la paix, le peuple bleu marchanda, et accepta d'offrir une jeune fille à ceux qu'ils nommèrent « les ours », la plus clairvoyante de toute parmis les siens, dont l'esprit se consacrerait aux étoiles, délié de son corps par un terrible traitement.

Atterré par la tournure des choses, les mages bleus quittèrent le Rhovarion pour partir loin, à l'Est, craignant que de rester auprès de leur peuple ne leur causerait plus de soucis. Le peuple bleu vécu leur départ comme un abandon terrible. Ils vivent depuis ce jour sous le joug des Ours, soit depuis plus de trois mille ans, presque captifs dans un coin reculés des Monts Brumeux.

Trois mille ans depuis lesquels les notables du monde entier se presse dans cette colline maudite, pour demander l'avis de l'Oracle en place, une fille choisie parmi les plus talentueuses et les plus belles de toutes, pour se consacrer à la lecture des étoiles.

-C'est une histoire terrible... Souffla Niphredil, les yeux perdus dans le vide, triste à la pensée du sort de ces innocents.

-Pire, c'est la réalité. J'ai vu l'oracle, quand j'étais encore un jeune prince, et le sort de cette pauvre enfant à peine femme m'avait profondément heurté. Cette tradition est néanmoins solidement encrée auprès de tous les peuples, et ceux qu'on appelle encore aujourd'hui les fils Ours sont riches, car quiconque veut connaître son destin, ou son passé, doit avant tout payer.

Niphredil resta un moment songeuse puis déclara : Pourquoi les Maïar ont-ils abandonné leur peuple à pareil destin ?

-On ne devine jamais vraiment les projets des magiciens. Ils vont et viennent sur la terre à la vitesse du vent, portant toutes sortes de nouvelles, puis ils continuent leur chemin dans un sens que nous ne serions prédire. Seuls des gens qui furent proches d'eux pourront apporter des réponses solides à nos questions.

-En allant voir l'oracle, nous cautionnerions pareil histoire, ainsi que les souffrances d'une innocente, soupira Niphredil d'une voix éteinte.

Thranduil lui offrit un sourire sincère et déclara : Jadis, je pensais comme toi. Je pensais que refusé de participer à pareille mascarade desservirait les Ours, ce peuple finirait par manque de ressource à abandonner leurs pratiques profanes. Néanmoins, presque deux mille années ont passé depuis, et ils sont toujours, diversifiant leurs activités pour survivre quand les visiteurs se font rare. C'est loin d'être une diversification bénéfique à leurs captifs, crois-moi. Peut-être que justement, cesser de les ignorer pourraient à présent se révéler utile. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a aucune urgence, nous ne pourrons songer à voyager dans de tel contrés qu'après la fonte des neiges.

Ils continuèrent un moment le repas en silence, méditant sur ce récit, puis Niphredil demanda enfin : Qu'en pensez-vous de tout cela ? Après tout ce temps, est-il vraiment nécessaire de bouleverser des vies... ?

-Je pense que c'est une chose, délicate, dit-il sincèrement, appréciant que son avis soit ainsi sollicité, mais nécessaire. Je pense que si j'avais une fille, j'aimerais le savoir, tout comme j'aimerais savoir si j'ai une petite fille qui se croit orpheline, pour pouvoir veiller sur elle, lui apprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule en ce monde.

-Vous savez qui sont mes parents, réalisa-t-elle, vous gardez le secret.

-Je n'ai que des soupçons, un sujet aussi grave ne serait pas se contenter de si peu. Allons jeune fille, en attendant, je ne peu pas te garder dans une tour d'argent éternellement, tu devras aller auprès de la dame Elloth prendre leçon de protocole. Puis, je te conseille vivement d'aller t'entraîner un peu, ton bras se souviendra peut-être de ton savoir aux armes et bientôt, nous irons à la chasse.

-J'ai bon espoir, souris Niphredil. Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses de manière intuitive. Finalement, ces oublis me pèsent de moins en moins sur le quotidien. J'ai conscience que j'ai aussi beaucoup de chance d'être entouré de bonne personnes... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Thranduil.

Le souverain fut d'abord étonné, puis ravis de l'entendre faire preuve de reconnaissance et accueillit ces mots avec un ravissement sincère, se promettant que bientôt, il tenterait de l'aider à se souvenir de la véritable nature de leur relation.

Ils tardèrent une partie de l'après-midi, partageant les sujets banals du quotidien, jusqu'à ce que Thranduil doivent se rendre auprès de Mallos pour traiter d'une affaire qu'il ne souhaita pas évoquer, alors que Niphredil se rendit dans le quartier sud, plus précisément dans l'arène d'entraînement dédiée au guerrier.  
Là, elle trouva Wilwarin, qui le front baigné de transpiration, assura qu'il avait repris depuis la veille un entraînement physique rigoureux afin de se remettre de deux semaines d'inactivités. L'elleth constata avec soulagement qu'il avait à présent meilleur mine que lorsqu'elle avait trouvé dans le temple, ses cheveux étaient redevenu brillant et soyeux, ses joues, rosies par l'effort, était bien plus fidèle à ses habitudes. Quand elle formula le souhait de s'entraîner au maniement des armes, il l'invita à se joindre à lui dès le lendemain matin pour se joindre à lui. Une proposition qu'elle honora chaque jour, ne quittant l'arène qu'après midi afin de rejoindre dame elloth, qui l'instruisait tout au cours de la semaine du fonctionnement des différentes maisons de Vert-Bois-le-Grand et du rôle que chacun de ses chefs remplissaient précisément pour veiller à l'équilibre du royaume.

Si Niphredil préférait ses préparations aux combats que les enseignements aux usages du royaume, elle faisait honneur aux cours de dame elloth par égard envers cette elleth replète et joviale envers laquelle elle développait une certaine affection, que part intérêt pour ses leçons.

Le plus souvent, Wilwarin entraînait personnellement Niphredil au combat, sachant que cela lui était tout aussi bénéfique qu'à elle, car bien qu'inconsciente de cela, l'empreinte de l'enseignement des nains était perceptible. Il se fit observateur des talents de sa cadette, constatant avec étonnement que son instinct avait conservé ses réflexes de guerrière, tout en demeurant incapable d'expliquer oralement ce savoir.

Dans cette routine, Niphredil trouva là son quotidien pendant un temps, bien que ce dernier fut prenant, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, elle se sentait terriblement esseulée, dénuée de souvenirs rassurant à revisiter. Parfois, pour combattre ce sentiment, elle sortait, arpenter les jardins d'un pas silencieux, pareille à une ombre à la recherche de ses congénères.  
Elle s'était même surprise un soir à se rendre dans les appartements de Thranduil, bafouillant quelque prétexte pour pénétrer les lieux. Non pas que le roi semblait vouloir s'y opposer, mais plutôt qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait songé à lui. Son roi, qui était à présent bien trop occupé à présent pour la voir comme il le faisait encore peu de temps avant.

Ce fameux soir, elle avait s'était surprise à se dire qu'elle aimait sa compagnie plus qu'il n'était séant, et comme pour accentuer son malaise, elle avait fait un rêve plus qu'oser avec son roi dans le sommeil qui suivit sa visite. C'était rouge de honte que le lendemain, elle avait demandé du vin songe à Amdir pour retrouver un sommeil dénué de rêve, et avait par la suite tout fait pour simplement éviter sa présence, intensifiant encore un peu plus son entraînement aux armes, revenant même après ses leçons de protocoles.

Un soir, elle laissa les heures filer, entraînant Wilwarin dans sa frénésie guerrière. L'arène presque pleine en milieu d'après midi, se vida progressivement, pour finalement les laisser seuls, puis surpris à l'arrivée des ombres de la nuit. Si le plus gradé des deux estima qu'il était temps de prendre du repos, il ne bougea pas immédiatement, regardant d'un air distrait Niphredil rangé ses armes, revisitant les souvenirs des propos que Legolas lui avait tenu peu de temps auparavant .En effet, le prince lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait confiée se souvenir d'avoir eut une histoire avec un ellon, sans parvenir à ce savoir de qui il était, et qu'il ne se serait pas fait connaître auprès d'elle depuis son retour. Un comportement indigne, selon ceux qui avaient découvert cela, bien qu'avec une pointe de culpabilité, Wilwarin jugea possible que d'une petite roublardise, un grand bien pourrait apparaître dans leurs vies. Cela pourrait bien arranger des plans qu'il avait ourdis dans l'ombre sur lequel il s'était que trop impliqué et qui pourrait bien avoir un impact majeur dans sa vie.

_Car je jure d'être plus digne que lui des sentiments et de la confiance qu'elle m'offrira._

_Ma cause est juste._

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, lui signalant sa présence faisant glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, doucement, froissant tout juste le tissu, avant de la prendre doucement dans ces bras, l'enlaçant tendrement, sans exercer la moindre pression pour ne pas l'effrayer. Wilwarin jouait à un jeu dangereux, et le moindre faux pas pourrait lui valoir bien des ennuis. Pourtant, plus il y songeait, plus il se refuser à ne pas saisir cette unique chance de pouvoir obtenir les faveurs et le cœur de cette belle elfine, enivré par le défis que cela représentait

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Niphe... J'ai eut si peur de t'avoir perdu, murmura-t-il doucement, et avec bien plus de sincérité qu'il ne l'aurait crue.

Il la sentit se raidir, puis elle se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant visiblement à ce souvenir de leur relation passé. Le coeur de l'ellon manqua un battement quand il se crut percer à jour, mais elle se contenta de lui caresser la joue :  
-Je suis tellement désolé, je ne me souviens pas de ce que nous avons pu partager par le passé... J'aurais juré que... Je m'égare, et ce sentiment de solitude me pèse...

-Ce n'est rien... Nous en construirons de nouveaux souvenirs, ensemble, lui répondit-il en glissant une main caressante dans ces cheveux roux. Nul besoin de se presser. Pour l'heure, belle elfine, rentre vite à tes appartements te préparer, ce soir, un banquet fraternel à lieu, loin sous la terre, ou nos rires ne dérangerons personne ! J'enverrais Tauriel te chercher, elle est rentrée de mission aujourd'hui !  
Wilwarin la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût, quelques seconde plus tard, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_Tant que le roi ne s'aperçoit de rien, tout se passera bien. _

_Ma cause est juste._

Plus tard dans la soirée, Niphredil se rendit donc dans les cavernes les plus profondes de la cité, mené par Tauriel, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait délaisser ses tuniques de combat au profit d'une robe orangée typiquement de la mode de vert-bois.

D'humeur joueuse, elle mena sa cadette sur des chemins discrets pour se rendre à la fête, ou elles retrouvèrent en premier lieu Gallion, qui ne les accueillit pas avec sa réserve habituelle, se montrant bien plus chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumer, posant sur Tauriel un regard différent.

-Ici, se déroule les traditionnelles festivités qui précèdent les jours de chasse, expliqua l'intendant en détournant le regard, les joues rosies. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent venir dîner ici, loin de tout protocole, car c'est le jour où nous vidons les veilles réserves de viande avant le nouvel arrivage. Ce soir, nous dînions en frères, en amis. Nul rang ne nous sépare, comme dans la prime jeunesse de notre peuple.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera un exercice bien moins difficile pour notre cadette si libre, que pour toi, plaisanta Tauriel avec un sourire qui la rendait plus rayonnante encore dans sa robe couleur d'aurore.

L'ellon ne tarda pas plus et presque en fuyant, il alla s'atteler à quelque autre tâche. Les demoiselles continuèrent leur route vers le banquet, durant lequel Tauriel confia son étonnement à Niphredil de voir Gallion, d'ordinaire un modèle d'aplomb et de sévérité, se comporter ainsi avec elle. Une réflexion qui arracha un rire franc à sa cadette qui déclara :  
-Il est sans doute un ellon agréable, quand il laisse tomber le rôle qui est le siens. Comme toi, tu es belle et douce comme une fleur de printemps dans cette tenue qui l'a assurément troublé ! Ce genre de moments est dès plus importants, ma chère amie, car c'est cela qui te rappel pourquoi tu passes de si longues heures à t'entraîner, et te battre contre les infamies de ce monde.

-Tes paroles sont sages, et tu as sans doute raison, je passe trop souvent à côté des joies de ce monde...Répondit Tauriel, en descendant un escalier étroit en colimaçon, c'est indélicat à dire, mais j'envie un peu ton amnésie. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais oublier, tant d'horreur qui ont fini par peser sur mon cœur.

-Folie ! Je me suis senti si sotte quand tu as frappé à ma porte ! S'exclama sa cadette, c'est vraiment gênant de ne pas reconnaître les gens que l'on croise au prime abord...

-Mais ce n'est que passager ! Aller viens, j'entends la musique m'appeler ! Laissons de côté ces sujets ce soir, la nuit est notre !

Elles entrèrent dans une immense caverne ou plus d'une centaine d'elfes survoltés partageant un immense banquet où, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'était pas le vin qui était le plus abondant, mais de la viande sous toutes ces formes. Des tables simples et sans ornement superflu étaient dressées, et les convives s'attablaient en groupe plus ou moins grand, menant des discussions ponctuées de rires ou de débats animés. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, où sans surprise que Niphredil vit le prince, simplement vêtu, leur faire signe de rejoindre sa table.

-La chasse à la fin de l'hiver, souleva Niphredil en prenant place entre Amdir et Tauriel, laissant cette dernière au côté du prince, alors que la faune est au plus vulnérable...

-Nous sommes prudents dans ce que nous faisons, releva le médecin, nous ne tuons pas tout ce que nous voyons comme quelque rustres affamés, non. Nous ne chassons que les bouquetins gris, descendus des montagnes grises pour proliférer sur nos terres moins hostiles. Ces animaux qui ne se nourrissent que de lichens et de racines dans leurs régions difficilement vivables. Hélas, quand ils ne trouvent plus de lichens, ils deviennent bien plus agressifs sous l'effet de la faim, mettant à mal nos arbres en déterrant leurs racines, les dévorants pour se gorger de sèves. Gondren est allé avec quelque chasseurs plus avant, pour estimer l'ampleur de notre tache tout en respectant l'équilibre délicat créé par Yavanna, déesse de la nature.

\- La chasse est un art entre les mains des elfes, déclara songeusement Niphredil, sans trop pouvoir identifier pour quelle raison elle se sentait, d'un seul coup, étrangère à ces pratiques, comme si elle les découvraient pour la première fois.

Un sentiment qui ne tarda pas à se dissiper dans l'ambiance joyeuse environnante. Une nuit qui fut joyeuse mais calme, car Tauriel assura que peu après la chasse, à l'approche du printemps des réjouissances bien plus marquantes se dérouleraient, sans qu'elle n'accepte d'en dire plus, un air goguenard sur les lèvres.  
Quand le banquet s'acheva, Wilwarin proposa à Niphredil de la raccompagner, espérant secrètement lui voler un baiser devant sa porte, alors qu'Amdir lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais garda le silence, les suivants du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les escaliers qui les mèneraient loin de leurs amis.

Le quartier royal était plongé dans le calme de la nuit, et c'est dans un esprit mutin qu'ils pressèrent le pas, riant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent la porte de Niphredil, et que Wilwarin la saisit par la taille d'un geste caressant, laissant échappé un murmure traduisant son inquiétude.

-Le roi me jetterait au fond d'un cachot s'il me voyait.

Pour faire taire toutes questions, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui, innocente dans ses bras qui n'avait cédé encore que peu de terrain à cet ellon pour qui la chaire n'avait nul secret. Or, le remords l'étreignait sans la moindre pitié, car ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

_C'est le bon chemin à prendre, bien qu'il puisse être cruel. Parfois, quelques pieux mensonges sont nécessaires pour protéger ceux qui en ont besoin._

C'est au rythme de moments de douceur dérobés dans l'ombre qu'une semaine de plus passa et que vint le moment ou de la chasse au bouc gris, alors que les premières pousses se faisaient voir dans les arbres.

Ce matin-là, Niphredil avait choisi de dormir chez Wilwarin dans un échange chaste, comme il était séant pour de jeune gens qui se découvraient.

Il était venu chez elle la veille, lui faisant part de son souhait de partir à la chasse avec elle, avouant avec un air malicieux qu'il espérait pour l'entraîner à l'écart des autres dans les bois, lui promettant de lui montrer une merveille caché de ses Bois.

Hélas, à l'aube, il avait été appeler par ses supérieurs, l'obligeant à déserter son logis, la laissant seule, jurant de la retrouver aussi vite que faire ce peu.

De son côté, Niphredil avait un peu, voir trop, car elle dû ensuite enfiler sa tenue d'éclaireur à la hâte, une pomme à la main, maison du quartier sud et courut d'un pas léger vers les portes qui menaient à la pâture des orignaux, afin d'aller à la rencontre de sa future monture.

Or, à peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Legolas, qui menait par la bride deux bêtes aux ramures imposantes :  
-Ah, Niphé ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Je te présente Ionen, le jeune fils de Ialla, ton ancienne compagne de route. La tradition voudrait que toi-même, tu ailles à la rencontre de ta future monture, mais ce jeune coursier ne me quitte pas depuis que je suis arrivé. Il est malin et il sait ce qu'il veut. Puisse les valars être favorable à cette nouvelle association d'esprits rebelles !

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de l'elfe, l'orignal s'approcha de Niphredil, et lui donna un coup du museau dans la joue, pour y ajouter un coup de langue amicale.

_-Tu ne m'en veux pas,_ lui murmura-t-elle en sindarin, _pour ta mère... ? Elle est morte auprès de moi._

Mais dans les yeux de l'animal ne brillait aucune malice, aucun reproche, et il lui manifesta à nouveau son affection, accompagné d'un piaffement enthousiasme.

-Ialla était une brave, dit doucement Legolas en flattant l'encolure de Ionen, et tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, il le sait. Ionnen est un brave aussi, intrépide même, c'est un compagnon d route idéal pour toi, en somme ! Je ne peux qu'approuver son choix.

-_Ionen_, sourit Niphredil en admirant le jeune orignal dont la musculature inspirait force et respect, _Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre._

Aux côtés du prince, elle prépara sa nouvelle monture et se rendit aux portes de la ville avec le prince, et retrouva Tauriel et Wilwarin. Tous les quatre avaient pour mission de s'assurer que la route était sûr, pour qu'à partir de midi, le roi chevauche avec sa cours, une petite portion de noble trié sur le volet pour la chasse aux bouquetins gris.

En effet, c'était un honneur que de pouvoir participer à la chasse d'hiver, car peu en avaient la possibilité, et cette faveur royale donnaient chaque année lieux à des intrigues de pouvoirs que Niphredil, malgré l'enseignement de la dame Elloth, parvenait encore difficilement à comprendre.

Du moins, si elle comprenait bien pourquoi Thranduil faisait naître ce sentiment de compétition parmi les siens, connaissant son caractère excessivement fier et son amour pour le contrôle de l'autre, pourquoi diable d'autres entraient-ils dans ce jeu pervers, ou il n'y avait qu'un seul gagnant ?

Les quatre guerriers firent route vers le nord, parcourant à vive allure la forêt qui délaissait lentement son manteau d'hiver, dans cette étrange période ou bourgeons flirtaient timidement avec les derniers gels nocturnes. Il fallut plus de deux heures de chevaucher avant que les premières traces de leurs proies n'apparaissent. Plusieurs arbres d'aspects robustes avaient était déracinés ou emboutit à de nombreuses reprises, les plus fines de ces dernières, mises à jour, avaient disparu, sans nul doute dévorés par les fameux bouquetins venus des montagnes grises.

-L'hiver à du être rude, pour qu'ils soient descendus si bas, fit remarquer Legolas en démontant pour inspecter les racines, et ils sont plus agressifs qu'à l'accoutumer, la faim doit les rendre fous, il faudra être prudent.

-Les nains ne contrôlent pas leurs troupeaux, ce n'est pas étonnant que certains de leurs mâles se retrouvent livrés à eux-mêmes durant l'hiver, sans abris ni nourriture pour survivre, condamné à mourir, de l'hiver ou de nos lames...

-Quelle pitié pour ces pauvres créatures, souffla Niphredil, sans ciller., leur sort est cruel...

Discrètement, tous avaient observé sa réaction à la mention des nains, mais il semblait clair que ce peuple n'évoquait rien pour elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais eut la moindre relation avec eux. Un constat qui aurait rendu Thranduil fier de son œuvre, mais que son fils trouva presque triste, sachant combien elle les avaient aimés, et défendus avec véhémence.

Comme convenu, c'est vers midi que le roi, apprêter pour la chasse dans une tenue grise et verte bien plus discrète que ses tenues d'apparats habituels, qui s'accordaient avec sa mine sombre apparu aux portes de la ville.  
En effet, peu des siens le savait, mais pour adoucir son humeur teinté de déception, il avait décidé d'avancer la date de la chasse de quelques jours, las de ses cavernes, las qu'elle soit absente.  
Son elfine semblait devenir invisible, alors qu'hier soir, aux dernières heures de soleil, il était venu dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait qu'elle accompagne son détachement ce jour. C'était sans compter son absence, qui avait contraint le roi à laisser une vulgaire missive.  
Or, elle n'était pas rentrée dans ses appartements de la nuit, et pour couronner le tout, une servante lui avait fait savoir ce matin qu'elle était partie avec les éclaireurs à l'aube.  
Si le Grand Roi des Elfes avait préféré se concentrer sur ces royales tâches, se disant que si sa douce amante se concentrer sur des sujets d'étude, il attendrait patiemment que la mémoire sur la réalité de leur relation lui reviennent, mais à aucun moment, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle pourrait se tourner vers un autre.  
Elle qui passe tout son temps à l'entraînement, s'est-elle roulé dans la fange avec quelques soldats sans délicatesse ?  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur les rennes de sa monture en songeant qu'un de ses hommes pourraient avoir souillé la pureté son elfine, qui lui était jusque-là, exclusivement reversée. Sur les valars, il jura que si c'était le cas, il tuerait ce fou qui avait un jour osé posé les mains sur son trésor.  
Pour protéger ce qui était sien, il avait déjà provoqué un accident de chasse par le passé, en provoquer un nouveau ne lui faisait nullement peur.

Les nobles chasseurs chevauchèrent vers le Nord un long moment avant que le prince n'arrivent à leurs rencontres, et les orientent vers un territoire ou des traces des boucs gris avaient été repérés.  
-Où sont tes éclaireurs, mon fils ? Demanda le grand roi des elfes en feignant une curiosité dénuée de réel intérêt.  
-Ils se sont éclatés en unité mobile pour couvrir plus de terrain sans effrayer le gibier. Sur mes ordres, ils veilleront à ce que nul ennemis n'approche la région à distance, et seront relayer à minuit... Sauf si vous souhaitez que nous les rappelions, mon roi.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu as pris la bonne décision, mon fils, assura le roi. Allons mes amis, en route ! Cette nuit sera sous le signe de la chasse !


	33. 33 Une cause juste

Bien le bonjour,

Après une loooooongue absence, voici la suite de l'histoire.  
J'ai pris le temps, de corriger les coquilles que vous m'avez signaler ça et là, et petites incohérences, mais aussi, certaines choses que je voulais mettre en évidence étaient en fait trop discrète.

Pour éviter que ça devienne la pagaille et la foire au n'importe quoi, j'ai repris toute l'histoire, sans en changer le sens ni le contenu, seulement un peu de la forme.

Alors donc, je m'excuse pour l'attente, (si il reste encore d'ancien lecteur, chapeau bas ^^) en esperant que ce soit pour le mieux.

**Chapitre 33. Une cause Juste **

Selon la volonté du roi, les elfes Sindar chassèrent et traquèrent les bouquetins gris durant la nuit entière, ces créatures puantes, presque aussi grandes que leurs orignaux. Les bêtes étaient, pour la plupart, très maigres et extrêmement agressives, rendues presque folles par la faim, aussi, la tâche fut parfois périlleuse, mais heureusement, il n'y a eut aucune blessure grave à déplorer à la fin de la première nuit de chasse.  
Le nord de Vert-Bois était un lieu peut rassurant à cette période de l'année. En effet, les arbres, déjà plus trapus dans cette région, étaient dépouillés de leurs feuillages et avaient un aspect tordu et sombre, presque effrayant. Peu rassurés, les elfes, précautionneux, restèrent en petit groupe, hormis Gondren, qui préféra s'isoler, comme le plus souvent. Un peu avant l'aube, l'imposant ellon balafré rejoint les autres non loin de l'auberge, traînant derrière sa monture trois énormes bouquetins.  
Une prise que le roi salua, toujours fier des exploits de son ami que nombres des siens jalousaient, avant de prier les siens d'aller prendre du repos, dans ce lieu qui leur était familier à tous.  
Depuis des années, ils procédaient de la même manière : la cour du roi chassait dès le premier soir, ainsi qu'une partie du jour suivant, avant de fêter leurs butins, et de rentrer au refuge, le lendemain suivant. À chaque fois, ils s'attribuaient les mêmes chambres, nul n'eut besoin de chercher celle qui lui était attribuée.  
Pourtant, malgré cette organisation bien rodée, Thranduil se retrouva à chercher une chambre. Non, pas la sienne, mais celle de Niphredil.  
C'était sa première venue à cet événement et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas de chambre attitrée. Vu l'heure tardive, l'aubergiste dormait à point fermé : impossible d'avoir l'information, autrement qu'en cherchant. Logiquement, elle devait loger au rez-de-chaussée, avec les soldats, or, aucun n'avait vu l'elleth dans leurs dortoirs.

_Si seulement elle était venue à la chasse comme je l'avais souhaité, je ne serais pas en train de rôder dans les couloirs comme un veilleur de pensionnat de jeune fille !_

Quand il aperçut Tauriel dans les couloirs, il eut espoir qu'elle avait trouvé abri auprès d'elle. Or, quand il l'interrogea, elle fut prise d'un profond malaise, détourna son regard et déclara :  
-Ma chambrée était pleine... J'ignore où elle est actuellement, Wilwarin a pris soin de la loger tout à l'heure.

Wilwarin dormait paisiblement, Niphredil à ses côtés, depuis quelques heures à peine. Il lui avait proposé de l'héberger dans sa chambre, lui murmurant qu'il voulait qu'ils partent discrètement vers l'Ouest, afin de passer une journée loin des autres, pour se retrouver sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Il était même parvenu à arracher un ordre de mission allant dans ce sens au seigneur Mallos, prétextant avoir repéré des traces suspectes, espérant gagner ainsi même plusieurs jours à l'écart des autres chasseurs.

La jeune elfe avait accueilli la nouvelle avec une pointe d'appréhension, mais elle avait néanmoins acceptée, prenant un peu de repos sans tarder pour pouvoir partir un peu avant l'aube, selon le désir de celui qui se disait son amant. Niphredil doutait de plus en plus du lien qui les unissaient. S-il avait été réellement touché par sa disparition, si il y avait une réelle complicité entre eux, l'elleth, à sa grande honte, ne ressentait pas d'amour à l'encontre de l'éclaireur.

Niphredil s'agita légèrement sur son lit de paille, tirant son ami de ses songes lointains, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, ses doigts s'agitant frénétiquement sans trouver de prise. « Aran nin », mon roi, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à distinguer, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Son elleth rêvait donc ce son roi ? C'était adorable.

Un sourire qui mourut bien vite quand en levant les yeux, il rencontra deux lacs glacés qui pesaient sur lui.

Le Grand Roi des Elfes lui-même était entré dans la chambre d'un pas félin et silencieux. Vêtu de sa tenue de chasse grise argentée toujours impeccable, son regards brûlant d'une rage qui fit frémir le capitaine, alors que Niphredil dormait toujours, le drap dévoilant son dos nu.

-Aran Thranduil... Murmura-t-il, cherchant une parade, ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple pirouette pour tenter de se tirer de là. Mais rien ne vint, l'éclaireur était paralysé par l'appréhension, car il se savait aller maintenant au-devant d'ennuis mortels.

_Notre départ n'a que trop tardé...Une heure, rien qu'une heure plus tôt..._

-Capitaine Wilwarin, coupa lourdement le souverain, partez sur-le-champ en route vers le secteur Est, seul. Je veux un rapport sur son état dans les plus brefs délais, votre mission précédent est annulée.

Le roi fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus, Wilwarin bondit pour le rattraper, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon de lin beige, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser sa main sur son épaule, le roi le poussa violemment contre la porte et planta sa dague à quelques centimètres de son visage contracté par la fureur.

\- Ne dis rien, ou je te tue sur-le-champ. Fais ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire et arrange toi pour ne plus approcher de Niphredil à moins de dix mètres, ou je le jure devant les valars, cette dague viendra se ficher à l'endroit qui te plaira le moins. Peut-être qu'ainsi, finiras-tu par être capable de te comporter dignement avec tes semblables.

À peine le souverain eut-il le temps de déloger sa dague de la porte, que Niphredil apparus et demanda d'une voix endormi, sans soupçonner l'ombre de ce qui se déroulait dans ses appartements :  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Thranduil... Il y a eut un problème dans les bois ?

Il lui jeta un regard profondément déçu, qu'elle crut même douloureux, puis disparu sans répondre dans les couloirs en bois de l'auberge ou il n'y avait nul lumière. Wilwarin, lui, était blême. S'excusant, il partit sur-le-champ, craignant à chaque instant que le roi ne revienne avec son arc pour lui tirer une flèche dans le dos, le punissant définitivement d'avoir désobéi à ses ordres.

Il ne serait pas le premier à être écarté de la sorte, Wilwarin le savait pertinemment.

_Je ne suis pas de sang royale, comme Heledir. Il pourrait me tuer au milieu de notre cité que nul ne ferait le moindre geste pour l'en dissuader..._

Quelques heures plus tard, Niphredil, perplexe et seule dans un recoin du réfectoire depuis l'aube, reçu pour consigne de rejoindre la cour du roi pour la suite de la chasse.

Devant l'auberge, Thranduil le visage redevenu impassible et concentré, donnaient des ordres aux siens :

-Bien le bonjour à tous. Pour aujourd'hui, nous formerons trois groupes avec chacun un éclaireur, allant vers l'Ouest, vers le Nord et vers l'Est. Au crépuscule, tous le monde doit-etre de retour à l'auberge, où nous festoierions comme il se doit ! _Anar kaluva tielyanna_ ! Le soleil brillera sur votre route.

Alors que tous s'agitaient pour s'organiser, Gondren héla Niphredil, posant une de ses larges mains sur une de ses épaules qui semblait bien maigrelette en comparaison : viens avec nous, nous irons à au sud avec Mallos et sa suite.

Elle acquiesça, et Ionen piaffa jusqu'au départ, qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Mallos vint se mettre à la hauteur de Niphredil, l'examinant d'un air curieux et dit :

-Le roi dit que tu sais suivre une piste, tu iras donc devant. Sonne le cor si tu as besoin d'aide.

**-**À vos ordres, seigneur Mallos.

L'elfine n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'élancer dans la direction annoncé, trop heureuse de pouvoir aller librement, sans être suivi par personne, grâce à la confiance que le seigneur Mallos avait placé en elle.

Pour la première fois, elle n'était pas chaperonné par un autre éclaireur, et bien que sa journée avait commencé de manière fort étrange, la nouvelle avait suivit à chasser cet incident de son esprit.

_Pourquoi aurions nous fui, Wilwarin ? Pourquoi quitter nos amis, nos frères d'armes au moment ou nous allons célébrer les dons de Yavanna pour ce printemps ?_

Avec sa monture, ils batifolèrent un moment avant de suivre les traces de sabots lourdement imprimés dans un sol complètement retourné. Un cerf blanc croisa leur route, d'apparence blessée, et ne fuit pas à leur approche. Niphredil démonta, murmurant dans sa langue maternelle des paroles rassurantes, jusqu'à ce que l'animal se laisse toucher.

_-Nah... Sidh... Avorn... Im Mellon..., _doucement, je suis ton ami.

Le cerf blanc se laissa toucher, haletant rapidement sous la douleur et la peur. L'elfe vit une grande entaille sur son flanc, récente, mais ou la vermine commençait à pulluler. Décidé à ne pas le laisser souffrir, elle étala doucement de l'onguent sur la blessure, adressant des prières aux valars, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre derrière eux. C'était un énorme bouquetin gris de la taille d'Ionen, si ce n'est plus gros. La bête s'était visiblement fraîchement battue, perdant un œil dans la joute. Dès qu'il vit Niphredil, il se mit en position de charge, laissant que quelques instants à Niphredil pour bander son arc, et tirer une flèche en plein dans sa poitrine.  
Ceci ne l'arrêta pas et elle en ficha une autre entre ces deux yeux, mais c'est un orignal qui dévia sa trajectoire poussé par l'élan de la charge qui aurait pu lui valoir de sévères blessures.

-Cherches-tu donc à ce point à mourir pour rester face à pareille bête ? S'énerva une voix grave et familière. Thranduil venait d'apparaître. En tout premier lieu, il s'assura que a bête était bien morte avant de se tourner vers Niphredil, qui regardait le cerf blanc s'enfuir en bondissant.

-Je voulais soigner le cerf blanc, on dit que c'est un bon présage.

-Stupidité ! Cette superstition aurait put te coûter la vie !

Niphredil ne répondit rien, désorientée alors que sa vue se troublait.

L'espace d'un instant, tout changea autour d'elle. L'elfine se revit dans les appartements du roi elfe, froissant les draps de sa couche dans une nudité des plus subjective. Elle se revoyait avec lui dans les bois secret du roi, riant ensemble comme deux amants le feraient. Devant de telle vision, elle secoua la tête, comme pour les chasser en piquant un fard monumental, qui désarma son interlocuteur.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, impossible...

-Niphredil ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le roi, dont la rage fut balayée en un instant par l'inquiétude.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la saisissant par les épaules d'un geste brusque, alors que d'un air perdu, elle se plongea dans ces pupilles bleu glacés, y reconnaissant le regard qui l'avait tant questionné. La raison pour laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer son amour pour Wilwarin devint évidente.

Jamais, elle n'avait eut de sentiment pour lui, hormis de l'amitié ou une complicité dès plus fraternelle.

-Par les valars, ça ne peut pas être toi... Ce serait folie...

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe Bon sang ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Son rouge sur les joues s'accentua, et elle begueya, incapable de formuler un phrase cohérente, terrifiée à l'idée de faire erreur et d'annoncer à ce roi sévère qu'elle les voyaient dans des positions tout sauf convenable.  
À sa mine perplexe et gênée, il devina la raison de son trouble, et ses traits se détendirent, se muant en un rire franc, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front.  
-Il semblerait que ta mémoire revient progressivement,_ mellui mellon, arma taurëo_, douce amie, rayon solaire de la forêt.

-Vous et... et... moi... et... Dans... C'est impossible... C'est un crime contre-nature... Une trahison...

-Tu te souviens, sourit-il, lumineux, déposant une main sur sa joue, moi qui craignais de t'avoir perdu... _Nin aew_, mon petit oiseau. Le secret, comme tu t'en doutes, et une des composantes de ce qui nous lie réellement.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit... Pourquoi ?

-Le monde entier te brusquait déjà de te souvenir de lui. Je sais être patient, mellui mellon, je le devais...

-Je.. Je me souvenais d'un ellon auquel j'avais donné mon affection... Je me suis cru abandonnée... Par les Valars, Wilwarin.. L'expression choquée, elle ne put achevé sa phrase, ses mains délicates frôlant sa bouche.

-Que c'est-il passé avec cet infâme coureur ! Grinça le roi, répond ! A-t-il osé... ? ?

-Il m'avait dit que c'était lui... Mais... Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je le jure. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas...

-Je peine à te croire ! Siffla Thranduil en la dardant avec fureur, vu la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvés ce matin !

-Je te jure que nous avons toujours eut une conduite bienséante ! Ce... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, mais ce n'était rien de charnel... Assura-t-elle en soutenant son regard sans même ciller !Jamais Thranduil, je t'en prie... Plus de souffrances, plus de haine ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir, je sens que mon chemin est teinté de violence, et de douleur, je ne veux plus de tout cela...

Thranduil hésita un instant, car même si son orgueil était blessé par son éclaireur, il devait admettre qu'à cet instant, c'était peu de choses comparé à la joie de récupérait la dame de ses pensées. De savoir que bientôt, elle illuminerait de nouveau sa demeure de ses rires, espérant également qu'elle ne tarderait pas à froisser de nouveaux ses draps au cœur de la nuit.  
En sachant qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire suite à sa magie de l'esprit, il avait cru l'avoir perdu, toute entière et à jamais. Il avait cru cela, tout en espérant, sans pouvoir la blâmer de ne pas se souvenir. Cela était de son fait, et quand bien même ce ne fut pas le cas... Bien qu'il fût le roi, il n'avait rien à lui offrir d'autre qu'une passion fugitive, condamnée à être vécu dans l'ombre.  
Le roi en était même venu à douté du bien-fondé de leur relation, mais écartait cette pensée à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait : Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui. La posséder, plus que toute chose, même si il fallait tuer pour cela.  
Néanmoins, sa préoccupation était le visage tourmenté de Niphredil qui s'écarta et dit :  
-C'est une nouvelle... J'ai besoin de temps... Je...

Elle ne parvint à rien ajouter de plus, débordé par une foule de sentiments contradictoire qui se pressait dans son cœur et planta là son amant royale, qui la regarda s'enfuir sans chercher à la retenir.

Il avait patienté des semaines qu'elle se souvienne, quelques heures ne lui faisaient plus peur. Cependant, il devrait rapidement découvrir quel plan Wilwarin ourdissait dans l'ombre, songeant avec amertume que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le butin de ce jour de chasse fut plutôt bien garni, avec comme il était prévu, principalement des bouquetins gris, mais aussi quelque cerfs blanc d'apparence maigre, sans doute jugés trop faible par les chasseurs pour survivre au froid. Une charrette venue du refuge sylvestre conduit par deux hommes d'imposantes statures embarqua le tout, jetant sans ménagement le gibier les uns sur les autres, faisant trembler la carriole sous le poids des bêtes, ignorant le visage réprobateur des chasseurs, puis ils repartirent aussi vite que possible, le tout cahotant et grinçant sur la route irrégulière de terre battue. La plupart des convives choisirent de rester pour la nuit afin de festoyer dans l'auberge prévue à cet effet, souhaitant profiter de la matinée suivante pour flâner un peu dans les bois avant de retourner sous terre.

Niphredil fut tenu de rentrer à l'auberge pour aider dame Elloth organisait les festivités, les tables et les couchages, selon les ordres de Thranduil, alors que des guerriers furent envoyés pour détecter une éventuelle présence ennemi.  
Quatre éclaireurs, dont Wilwarin qui lui, était en route depuis l'aube. Mais bien que la jeune Niphredil ne souhaitât pas le voir pour le moment, clairement furieuse pour la roublardise dont il avait fait preuve à son encontre, elle fit par de son souhait d'aller à sa rencontre sachant qu'il risquait à tout moment de subir s le courroux du roi. Car quoi qu'il pourrait dire pour se défendre, Thranduil se vengerait. Elle le savait aussi sûrement que la lune succédait au soleil dans le ciel, car le Roi des Elfes était un être colérique et rancunier.

Niphredil voulut protester la décision, mais avant même qu'un mot ne franchisse ses lèvres, Thranduil fit un signe à Gondren, qui l'entraîna vers l'auberge alors que le roi disparu dans les bois.

-Gondren, fit-elle en cessant de le suivre dès que le groupe de guerrier tourna les talons, j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de rejoindre dame Elloth.

-J'en doute, jeune fille. Le roi à ordonnée et a dit immédiatement. Tu vas donc obéir, j'y veillerai.

-Je ne te demande pas la permission ! Répliqua t-elle en se détournant de lui. Je serais revenu avant que mon départ ne se remarque, sois-en sûr.  
Si Niphredil ne comptait pas se laisser faire, ce fut également le cas du garde royal qui s'agit la jeune fille par le col pour l'empêcher de faire volte face et déclara :  
-Tu dois apprendre à obéir, petit oiseau. Ce qui se passera dans les bois n'est plus ton affaire aujourd'hui. Je pense pouvoir t'assurer que ton ami Wilwarin va lui aussi avoir un petit rappel à l'ordre, mais si c'est là ta frayeur, cesse de te tourmenter : il reviendra en vie.

***

Wilwarin chevauchait à vive allure, presque sans discontinue depuis le petit matin, allant en zig-zag dans les bois, revenant parfois sur ces pas pour tenter de perdre quiconque tenterait de suivre ces traces. A présent, le crépuscule pointait, et il ralentit l'allure au pas, certains que nul ne le chercherait plus, et s'attarda sur un recoin ou les arbres étaient plus clairsemé, créant une petite une petite clairière artificielle. Il y avait des traces de campement relativement fraîche, les arbres avaient été déracinés et taillés pour abriter des tentes. Il suspecta naturellement des orques en premier lieu, mais l'environnement était bien trop peu dégradé pour ce peuple, il finit par opter pour un groupe de nains, sans doute une caravane armée se rendant aux montagnes grises. Il était rare que ce peuple ce risque à faire quelque pas dans le bois, si ce n'est quand le danger était trop grand dans les plaines du Rhovanion.

L'éclaireur s'en retournait à sa monture lorsqu'une flèche fila juste au-dessus de son oreille. Descendit d'un arbre juste devant lui Le Grand Roi des Elfes, le visage dur, l'arc encore à la main gauche, la droite tenant une nouvelle flèche prête à être encoché.  
-Mon roi, souffla 'l'éclaireur en posant genou à terre, la tête basse alors qu'il sentait un filet de sueur se former sur son front.

J'ai perdu trop de temps à me cacher, et pas assez à chevauché songea-t-il en se maudissant. Le roi avait beau de pas être éclaireur de métier, ces yeux d'elfes millénaires savaient suivre une piste sans se faire duper par de maigre ruse de contrebandiers.

Thranduil resta un moment à le toiser en silence, puis se mit à se déplacer d'un pas félin autour de lui, sans pour autant autoriser son subordonné à se relever. Wilwarin gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, de plus en plus inquiet et alors qu'il allait se risquer a lever les yeux, il sentit une corde enserrer brutalement son coup, déchirant sa peau, alors que la corde le tirer vers le haut. Ses pieds quittèrent rapidement le sol, battant le vide alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à la corde, mu par une panique incontrôlable.  
Ses yeux exorbités suivirent le parcours de la corde, qui passait au-dessus de lui sur une large branche de chêne, pour continuer sa route jusqu'à l'orignal royal qui venait de s'immobiliser sur l'ordre de son maître.

-Que vais-je faire de toi, Wilwarin, déclara placidement Thranduil en le regardant se tortiller dans le vide, luttant pour chaque bouffée d'air, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre.  
Après un nouvel instant à le fixer en silence de ses yeux de glace, il poursuivit :  
-Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que tu abuses de la vulnérabilité d'une elleth qui me donne envie de te laisser te balancer au bout de cette corde pour les décennies à venir, ni même le fait que tu tentes de manipuler ses sentiments, de la faire confondre amour et amitié. Non, c'est que tu fais tout cela dans un but, un but qui m'échappe encore.

Le visage de Wilwarin commençait à prendre une teinte violacée, ses pieds battaient l'air avec bien moins de convictions, mais Thranduil continuait de le fixer, cherchant dans son regard paniqué et suppliant une réponse à ses énigmes.  
Quand l'éclaireur fut au bord de l'inconscience, Thranduil coupa la corde, laissant l'ellon au bord de l'asphyxie s'écrouler sur le sol, suffoquant, reprenant difficilement de grande goulée d'air douloureuse en produisant un sifflement inquiétant.  
Mais Le Grand Roi des Elfes n'était pas soucieux de la santé de son soldat. Il resta debout, le regardant avec dégoût Wilwarin, et poursuivit :  
-Tu es un bon soldat, un de nos meilleurs éclaireurs. Pourtant, tu te déshonores avec un tel comportement, tu risques la mort, peut-être même le bannissement de ta famille si celle-ci s'est rendu complice de tes actes. Pourquoi ? Quel jeu mènes-tu pour risquer d'annihiler tant de vies ?

-Pitié... Pitié, ils... Nul ne sait... Jamais... Ja... Jamais... Je... Lui ai fait de mal, souffla Wilwarin entre deux toussotements.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes, ou je t'achèverais à mes pieds comme la plus vile créature qui soit, siffla Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je... Je jure que je ne l'ai pas... Touché. Je voulais juste qu'elle cesse de souffrir... De cette solitude... Ma famille... Pitié...

Thranduil le dévisagea un moment. L'éclaireur cachait quelque chose, un secret pour lequel il était près à risquer sa vie. Or, Wilwarin n'était pas du genre à avoir des secrets : il parlait et agissait selon son bon vouloir, sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait ce savoir, ou non. Thranduil connaissait Wilwarin depuis son premier jour, il l'avait vu grandir, devenir l'ellon qu'il était. Mais ce comportement-là, ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu.  
Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à mourir comme un traître pour un secret.

-Tu aimerais te faire passer pour noble de cœur, jeune elfe stupide, mais tu n'as même pas cherché une excuse plausible à tes agissements plus que douteux. Néanmoins, je vais te laisser une dernière chance : tu vas rester hors des murs de la ville jusqu'à ce que nous nous rendions jusqu'à l'Oracle. Tu vas sécuriser notre route, comme je te l'ai ordonné ce matin et tu vivras dans les bois, comme nos pères avant nous en attendant notre passage. Si tu mènes ta tache convenablement et que tu survis, tu seras épargné. Si tu trahis une nouvelle fois les tiens, Wilwarin, tu seras exilé dans le cimetière de Dargolad, nommé le marais des Morts par les Hommes. Là, tu auras tout le temps du monde pour méditer sur la signification de la loyauté, du sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice. Disparaît maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Wilwarin inclina la tête, approuvant avec autant de ferveur que lui permettait sa voix enrouée, passant inconsciemment sa main sur son cou ou se dessinait des traces rouges de strangulation. Il fila sans demander son reste, sous le regard suspicieux de son roi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le dédale de la forêt, la mort sur les talons.

Le réveil de la nature se faisait bien plus vif vers l'Ouest du Rhovanion, offrant une ambiance bien moins sordide quand dans la région la plus au Nord.  
L'éclaireur en perdition avait dévié sa route de plusieurs milles vers le Sud. Ainsi, ce n'était pas les Monts Brumeux qui s'offraient à ces yeux alors que l'aube se levait lentement, illuminant d'une couleur orangée la vallée qui s'étendait devant lui. L'Anduin reflétait le ciel, prenant une teinte chaude qui émerveilla l'ellon, qui depuis trois jours déjà, chevauchait à l'ombre de la forêt-noire, sans prendre le moindre repos.  
Un détour qui lui vaudrait une mort horrible, happé par les âmes tourmentées de ses aïeux dans les marais des morts si cela venait à ce savoir.  
Maintes fois, Wilwarin avait pensé à fuir. Fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore, vers l'Ouest, vers les Havres Gris.  
L'on disait que les Noldors bâtissaient des bateaux aux Havres Gris, que dans quelques années, certains partiraient vers le Valinor.  
Le seul endroit ou la colère de Thranduil ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.  
Néanmoins, l'éclaireur était tout prêt de son but et n'étant pas un couard par nature, il irait jusqu'au bout de sa mission, persuadé du bien-fondé de ses actes.  
A présent au pas, il décida de démonter, menant son orignal par la bride jusqu'à un chêne immense, avant de s'adosser à son tronc pour se laisser glissé jusqu'au sol.  
Sa bête s'affaissa sur le sol, car même l'endurance légendaire des orignaux étaient mise à rude épreuve par cette course effrénée.  
L'arbre auprès duquel ils étaient se nommer l'arbre du pendu, baptisé ainsi par les Hommes.

Une légende prétendait que le Grand Roi des Elfes pendait ici ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à ses biens ou à son peuple. Bien évidemment, ni Oropher, ni Thranduil ne s'était jamais abaissé à pareille barbarie, mais les générations se passaient le mot, les braconniers ne venaient jamais par ici, de peur de finir par se balancer à une des solides branche de ce chêne centenaire.  
Au bout d'un moment, les pas léger qui attirèrent son attention n'était pas ceux d'un homme, mais d'un ellon qui était bien loin de chez lui, glissant parmi les ombres pour ne pas être vu, une capuche rabattu sur ces cheveux de la couleur des blés.  
Wilwarin se mit sur ses pieds d'un bon agile, déplorant intérieurement de ne pas avoir eut le temps de prendre un peu de repos et se frotta inconsciemment les yeux en se revevant.

Au moins, je pourrais rapidement me trouver une auberge et quitter ces vêtements détrempée de pluie et de rosée... Songea-t-il en se frottant machinalement les yeux en songeant à un lit de plume.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, mellon, fit une voix douce et railleuse non loin.

Son interlocuteur rabattit la capuche qui masquait son visage, révélant les trais délicat d'Haldir.  
Il portait une tenue sombre et avait lui aussi enroulé les sabots de son cheval dans de la toile, rendant son pistage impossible à quiconque ne le cherchait pas précisément.

-Mais je reste bien plus beau que toi, répondit l'éclaireur d'un air taquin forcé en posant sa main droite sur son cœur en guise de salutation.

-Je vois que tu es seul, ajouta le Galadrim après lui avoir donné une accolade chaleureuse, alors que devant cette constatation, sa mine se renfrogna.

-Les choses se sont compliquées... Niphredil à découvert le pot aux roses, et... Hésita Wilwarin, passant machinalement la main sur son coup aux marques devenues bleutées, il sera impossible de lui faire franchir la frontière sans attirer l'attention, ou de son plein gré...  
-Tu devais la charmer et la mener avec toi dans les bois ! Penses-tu que ton roi s'occupe de tous les jeunes amants qui froissent les herbes folles ? S'agaça Haldir.

-Haldir, soupira Wilwarin. Je vous ai laissé maintes ouvertures lors de notre voyage à Imladris malgré mon devoir de la surveiller ! Qu'a fait Orophin de ces opportunités ? Il s'est gaussé de Niphredil et a culbuter la moitié des servantes Noldor ! Tout aurait pu être réglé à ce moment-là si vous n'aviez pas agit comme des elfings stupides !

L'elfe se détendit et secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses regrets avant de s'asseoir, vite rejoint par son ami sindar.

-Surveiller Orophin est mon fardeau depuis qu'il sait marcher. Pour l'honneur, je dois garder bien des secrets, mais crois moi, je ne rêve que du jour où il partira pour le Valinor. Les Sindar cachent bien mieux leurs secrets, mais la disparition d'Heledir n'est pas passée inaperçue.

-Heledir n'est pas ton problème, Haldir, soupira Wilwarin, las. Il vous reste une dernière chance : Le roi veut l'amener devant l'Oracle. D'ici une lune tout au plus, nous quitterons à nouveau le refuge, pour... Deux semaines, pas plus de trois. À n'en pas douter, elle s'écartera tôt ou tard dur cortège... Elle a le caractère sauvage des Sindar, il faudrait être fou pour la penser d'un autre sang... Je porte au cou la fureur de Thranduil... Il me soupçonne, et à menacer ma famille. Vous allez devoir air seul, à présent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que notre marché prévoyait.

-En risquant ma vie, ma place auprès des miens, et même ma vie de ma propre famille, je pense avoir prouvée mon dévouement. Ne joue pas d'avantage avec moi, Haldir.

Ce dernier soupira et déclara après un moment :

-Quand nous auront fini, nous t'apporterons Melith, comme convenu. Du moins, si tu as toujours un toit à lui offrir. Notre cause est juste, ne l'oublie pas.

Le printemps arrivait toujours un peu tardivement dans cette région de la Terre du Milieu. Mais enfin, les cols des Montagnes bleues se dégageaient. Un moment que l'ensemble de les Montagneuses Nord de la Terre du Milieu attendait avec impatience, y compris le village nain de Kazad-Bizar. Cela annonçait le retour des marchands et des voyageurs aux poches pleines de richesses après un hiver rude et morne, ponctué uniquement par le rythme des mineurs, qui s'en aillaient avant l'aube, et revenaient aux dernières lueurs du jour.

Thorin avait attendu ce moment avec plus d'impatience encore que les pairs, bien qu'ils furent nombreux à apprêter les stocks de pierres précieuses depuis une lune.  
Mais bien que le village allait reprendre vie sous peu, il se faisait trop petit pour lui. Voilà presque une saison qu'il le parcourait de long en large, même en travers quand il revenait de la taverne trop éméchés. Mais même là, il aurait su dire ou se trouvait chaque maison, chaque pierre et chaque arbre de sa cité qui prospérait bien trop lentement à son goût.

_Cité... Non, un village de réfugié devenu un peu cossu avec le temps... Mais en vérité, ce n'est même pas même l'ombre de la montagne de nos ancêtres._

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une journée pour préparer ses affaires en vu de son départ, répétant des gestes qu'il avait faits dans ses rêves, mais aussi certains jours où il avait songé à braver le blizzard, avant de défaire son sac en se maudissant.  
Où irait-il ? Il ne le savait pas encore précisément. Il commencerait par se rendre à Brie, et de là, il était sur d'obtenir les informations utile pour qu'il mène sa barque jusqu'à l'automne, ou il se rendrait ensuite chez un de ses cousins de la Moria pendant la saison sombre.

Dis, qui gérait une grande partie des affaires du village depuis l'annonce de la mort de Niphredil, n'avait aucun doute sur les projets de son frère depuis quelque temps. Aussi, quand elle débarqua dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une robe en velours chargé de broderie, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir en habit de voyage.  
En silence, elle s'assit sur son lit,t prenant une de ces longues tresses blonde entre ces doigts de manière candide, elle murmura :  
-Tu nous laisses derrière toi, comme durant ces temps de guerre qui nous ont tant coûtés.

-Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Dis, je ne vais pas au combat. La vie paisible de forgeron... N'est pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Tu es épaulée ici, tes fils sont prêts pour commencer à se rendre utile pour le village.

-Cela te suffisait, quand elle était là ! S'exclama la naine, regrettant aussitôt ces paroles, sans pour autant parvenir à s'arrêter, ça te suffisait quand tu n'avais pas peur d'être auprès de ceux qui t'aiment !

Elle savait que Thorin ne s'était jamais pardonné de l'avoir rejeté la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vie au camp aménagé par les elfes, car c'est cela qui avait causé sa perte. Néanmoins, leur deuil était jeune et elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle. Connaître un peu la paix, avec le peu de famille qui lui restait : son frère, et ses deux fils.

-Elle ne l'est plus, je ne sera plus jamais... La vie continue. En tant que dernier héritier mâle de notre noble lignée, je dois travailler à grandir notre peuple. Fili et Kili sont grands à présent, ils sont devenus des nains bons et intelligents quoi qu'avec une fougue typique de la jeunesse. Ils méritent une vie princière, pas d'être de simple chasseur de Daims.

-Ils finiront par suivre ton exemple, et quitteront le village, sans toi cette fois ci ! Ils affronteront le monde seul, et risque de finir comme bien trop de gens de notre famille ! Si vous restiez tous ici, à faire prospérer ce village, il pourrait devenir une grande cité, ou comme jadis, notre famille verrait des générations gouverner cote à cote !

-Je rêve de cela, tout comme toi, ma chère sœur, dit-il en l'étreignant avec force, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il ajouta : mais pas ici, pas comme ça.

Quand il passa la porte du village, Dis pleura et l'appela, mais Thorin ne fit jamais demi-tour, et jamais elle ne sut que lui aussi, pleurait son départ.

Les cors elfes qui annonçaient le retour des cavaliers raisonnèrent aux portes de la Cité de Vert-Bois peu avant midi.

Niphredil, qui avait précipitamment quitté la suite royale de chasse, était rentrée le lendemain de sa discussion avec le roi, après avoir erré un moment dans les bois avec son orignal, seule.

Cela serait sans doute passé pour une folie aux yeux des siens, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à retourner si vite sous terre, alors que la nature s'éveillait de l'hiver, revêtant les couleurs pastelles du printemps.

L'orignal semblait approuver silencieusement ce choix, caracolant autour d'elle, fier comme un étalon amoureux, ou courant à coté d'elle sur les sentiers de gibiers.  
Ce n'est que la fatigue qui l'avait poussé à retourner au refuge, ou dès qu'elle eut remis Ionen au pâturage, elle vit Naur venir à sa rencontre, lui souhaitant chaleureusement un bon retour avant de déclarer :

-Mon enfant, je lis dans tes actes milles questions. Viens, et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Sur ces paroles troublantes, il la mena dans son bureau de la maison de soin, et l'invita à prendre un thé avec lui dans les jardins désert de l'établissement, ou tout les y attendaient déjà.

-Seriez-vous don clairvoyant, Naur ?

-Il m'arrive d'avoir des intuitions, dit-il en souriant, mais c'est un bien piètre exploit de deviner que tu serais soucieuse, alors que tu es seul sur la route, avec aux moins trois jours d'avance sur les autres.

Niphredil enclin la tête, admettant avec embarras qu'il avait raison. Puis sans plus de préliminaire, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi je suis si différente des autres, Naur ? Ne me dites pas que c'est seulement ma perte de mémoire, car je sais que ce n'est pas cela. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de maison qui soit mienne, comme les autres ?

\- Tu n'as pas grandi ici, Niphredil, admis Naur, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Le roi ne souhaite pas que nous te parlions de ton passé et je le rejoints son opinion sur la chose : ce serait assurément une source de mélancolie qui pourrait t'emporter à Mandos, sans rien apporter de réelles réponses à tes questions. Je te le dis, car je pense que tu peux le comprendre. Tu es jeune et tu trouves sans doute que tes aînés te surprotèges, mais demande toi une chose : est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

-Wilwarin, que j'ai toujours cru mon ami s'est joué de moi en utilisant mon ignorance ! Imaginez... Imaginez ce que j'aurais pu faire en croyant que c'était mon amant depuis des années !

Découvrir l'intrigue douteuse de l'éclaireur déplu fortement à Naur qui fronça les sourcils, se murant dans son silence quelques instants. Il remua nerveusement son thé avant de déclarer enfin:

-Wilwarin est léger de caractère, mais un tel geste ne lui ressemble pas. Il a commis un acte de trahison en agissant, car Thranduil a déclaré publiquement te protéger personnellement. Cela revient à dire que les préjudices qu'il t'a causé, il les a causé au roi lui même. Or, je ne t'apprends rien, Thranduil n'est pas le plus magnanime des rois, il perdra au mieux tout ce qu'il a, au pire, la vie elle-même. C'est terrible mon enfant ce qu'il t'a fait, et les conséquence risques d'être désastreuse... Nous devons nous demander pourquoi, il a agit ainsi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meure par ma faute, cette affaire devrait rester entre lui et moi ! S'exclama Niphredil.

-Je comprends ton sentiment, petit oiseau, mais je doute que ce soit réellement de cela qu'il s'agisse... Encore un mystère que l'Oracle pourra dissiper, patience.

Niphredil soupira, prenant une grande gorgée de thé et murmura :

-Les choses sont-elles toujours si complexes à Vert-Bois-le-Grand ?

Naur eut un rire sincère et s'exclama :

-Parfois, c'est pire, d'autant plus pour les vieilles familles ! Il y a bien longtemps, lorsque Thranduil était encore un jeune prince, il avait émis l'hypothèse que les elfes chassaient l'ennui de leurs longues vies avec des intrigues politiques. Des siècles ont passé depuis, mais je pense toujours qu'il a raison. Mais Shut ! C'est un secret ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil rieur, c'est un secret ! Le reste du monde pense que nous paressons paisiblement en regardant les feuilles poussées en jouant de la musique ! Je souffrirais de briser une illusion aussi candide !

La suite du royale rentra de la chasse rentra trois jours après l'arrivée de Niphredil, un peu avant midi, tous fier de leur butin et ravi de retrouver leurs foyers.  
Thranduil laissa les siens festoyer de nouveau, souhaitant retrouver Niphredil, inquiet de la savoir ressassant des idées noires, seule dans ses appartements.

Sa réaction avait été inattendue et il craignait qu'à présent, elle se refuse à lui, obéissant à la bonne séance. Or, ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle se soucierait tant des lois.  
Cependant, il ne la trouva pas dans ces appartements, alors que nul ne l'avait vu dans la ville, mais ce fût dans ses propres appartements qu'il la vit enfin. Elle était accoudée sur le perron de son balcon, insensible à la fraîcheur de mars, vêtu d'une robe bleue qui faisait ressortir ces longues boucles rousses. Niphredil n'avait pas perça sa présence et il resta là un instant, à admirer ce tableau de sérénité qui avait tant manqué à sa vie, avant de se faire connaître.  
Elle se retourna pour lui accorder un sourire d'une chaleur sincère, mais ne fit pas un pas en sa direction, le laissant réduire la distance qui les séparés, par timidité ou par fierté, il n'aurait su le dire.  
Elle avait toujours eut fierté et courage, deux qualités essentielles à ces yeux pour les projets qu'il lui réservait, si les valars étaient avec eux.

-Sais-tu qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans mes appartements sans y être invité ? Déclara-t-il pour manifester sa présence, feignant d'être contrariée par simple forme.

-Je voulais te parler à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Ce sont tes manières qui attirent trop l'attention. Une dame de la cour calme et mesurée n'éveillerait pas autant d'intérêt. Dame Elloth dit que tu es une élève attentive, mais tu ne te sers que peu de ses instructions pour trouver ta place à la cour.

-Je souffrirais de porter un masque toute ma vie.

Thranduil se rapprocha et dit doucement, le regard plein de bienveillance :

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin devant moi, car je suis prêt à te prendre tel que tu es. Avec tes si nombreux secrets et malgré l'indiscipline de ton caractère.

Niphredil baissa la tête un instant, assimilant ces paroles sous le regard brûlant de son roi, et releva la tête, les yeux humides :  
-Je sais cela, je n'ai jamais eut peur... Mais je ne suis pas venue parler de cela. Je suis venu te dire que... J'avais de sentiments envers toi. Des sentiments qui sont une trahison envers ce royaume, envers ton fils et mon ami... Si cela se savait, ce serait la honte pour nous deux...

Thranduil la saisit par le bras avec poigne, imprimant ses doigts dans sa chaire tendre, déclarant avec une pointe de passion : non. Tu n'as commis aucun crime selon nos lois. Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, jamais, je le jure devant les valars. Ma raison voudrait que je t'éloigne de moi, mais mon cœur ne peut le supporter. Je te veux ici, à mes cotés. Dans l'ombre, pour le moment, et quand le temps sera venu, dans la lumière également.

-Comment...

Pour faire taire ces questions, il l'embrassa avec douceur. Son cœur fit un bon quand elle répondit à son étreinte et la détermination se fit plus forte encore en son fort intérieur.

Fin de chapitre.

A vos plumes, si le cœur vous en dit !

J'essaye de tenir compte de vos remarques, et votre avis m'est précieux : c'est en se remettant en question qu'on progresse.

Bisous cœur à tous


	34. 34 L'Oracle

Résumé -ultra light- du précédent chapitre :

_La supercherie de Wilwarin a été découverte par Thranduil aux cours de la chasse, qui soupçonne que cela soit bien plus grave qu'une simple roublardise de coureur de jupons. En attendant de découvrir ce qui motive vraiment ces actes,il l'envoya hors de la ville pour l'empêcher de nuire dans la cité, autant que pour le tenir loin de sa rage.  
Profitant d'être loin des siens, Wilwarin retrouva en secret Haldir, avec qui il semble avoir un marché secret, alors qu'enfin, Niphredil se souvient enfin de son passé avec Thranduil._

De son côté, bien loin de la chasse des elfes de printemps, Thorin, résolu et rongé par les remords, décide de quitter le refuge de Kazad-Bizar pour reprendre les routes à la recherche d'information qui l'aiderait à rendre la gloire d'antan à son peuple.

Je viens tout juste de boucler ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une petite reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Quand je les lis, généralement, je me remets au taff avec des idées pleins la tête !  
Merci donc à Niphrédil, Margery30, Mayline, Eilonna, Thisisstark, Sephirothaddict, Triskelle sparrow et Millie, qui m'a laissée un magnifique pavé, qui me dit que je devrais ecrire un petit mot pour annoncer la couleur avant le premier chapitre !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent, tout simplement, en espérant que cela vous plaisent quand même.

_**Chapitre 34. L'Oracle**_

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine d'elfes avaient entamés le morne voyage qui les mèneraient vers le Nord Ouest, à travers un chemin rendu non seulement boueux et rendu inégal par giboulées printanière, mais si étroit qu'il ressemblait davantage à une piste de gibier qu'à une route civilisée.  
La procession elfique, aux aguets, ne faisait que peu d'arrêts depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les environs de leur refuge, tant par ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'attarder entre les pluies diluviennes et bourbiers dans lesquels s'enfonçaient les sabots de leurs montures, que par ce que ces landes peu fréquentées leur inspiraient la plus grande méfiance.  
Conformément aux ordres du roi, Wilwarin n'avait pas reparu depuis maintenant presque un mois depuis la chasse, néanmoins, il avait assuré par courrier à son roi qu'il avait pris soin de sécuriser la route du mieux possible, cheminant avec un ou deux jours d'avance sur eux, garantissant ainsi qu'elle était praticable et sûr pour son roi et les siens.  
Les autres éclaireurs présents dans le cortège avaient tous assurés à leur souverain, qu'en effet, l'empreinte de l'orignal de leur capitaine, reconnaissable, ne datait pas de plus de deux jours devant eux, preuve des dires de l'éclaireur en disgrâce. Néanmoins, Niphredil appréhendait avec un certain détachement l'inévitable moment où elle devrait se retrouver de nouveau face à lui, incapable de prévoir comment elle réagirait, déchiré entre colère, déception et tristesse.

_Quoi qu'il advienne, c'est lui qui à provoquer cela et le moment où il devra rendre compte de ses agissements approche._

Peu soucieuse de cela pour le moment, l'elleth voyageait aux côtés de la demoiselle Tarnnath, qui lui avait fait preuve de volonté de se lier d'amitié avec elle, mettant en évidence le fait qu'elle pourrait être à l'avenir non seulement amie, mais aussi alliée. En effet, tout comme Niphredil, Tarnnath s'ouvrait depuis très peu de temps au monde politique des elfes. Un monde ou maintes rumeurs circulaient à leurs sujets, de la plus stupide à la plus infâme, remettant pour toute deux la même chose : leurs vertus.

_-Je me fiche de ce que l'on peut bien dire de ma vertu,_ avait rit Niphredil, alors que quelques jours avant le départ vers l'Oracle, elle discutaient ensemble dans les jardins de l'Est. T_auriel assure que les femmes soldats sont la cible favorite de ce genre d'humeur ignoble, et, pardonne-moi, terriblement enfantine. Devant qui m'accuse-t-on d'avoir relevé mes jupons ? Un humain ? Un elfe ? Un nain ? Les trois en même temps ?_

_-Heu, rougit Tarnnath pour admettre d'une voie dès plus gênée, hé bien, peut-être un peu de tout cela... Après ton voyage aux monts de fer avec le roi..._

_-Hé bien, on me prête un agenda bien chargé ! Rit Niphredil. Les dames de la cour royale ont-elle dit si elles ont envisagés comment j'arrivais à gérer tout ce monde ? Y-a-t-il une loterie d'organisée ? Où y aurait-il eu une file d'attente devant mes appartements ? Allons, raconte! Je ne doute pas qu'elles soient créative dans leurs fantasmes !_

_-Ni... Niphredil, ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est ton honneur qu'on remet en cause ! Cela peut devenir très grave !_

_-Tu te trompes, Mellon, c'est bien un jeu. Un jeu cruel auquel je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part. Qu'elles parlent dans mon dos, mon séant n'est guère muni d'oreille.  
_Cette affirmation avait surpris Tarnnath, qui ne savait pas si c'était de l'inconscience ou, finalement, la meilleure chose à faire. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, l'elleth à la longue chevelure blonde voyait sa mère se soucier de toutes les rumeurs à son sujet, l'affectant de plus en plus au fil des siècles, pour finir par la changer, l'entrainant totalement dans ce type de jeu de rumeurs sordide, la faisant passer de victime à bourreau.  
L'elfe avait encore bien peu de certitude sur son avenir en dehors de son mariage avec Amdir, mais une d'entre elle était que jamais, elle ne deviendrait comme sa mère.  
Car, Tarnnath était décidé de ne pas suivre les traces de son ainée, celui qui devait lui faire office de modèle, or, quelle meilleure acolyte pour s'ouvrir l'esprit que de fréquenter l'elleth la plus libre du monde elfique ?

Une réelle amitié naissait lentement mais surement entre les deux elleths, et l'ensemble de leurs amis de Niphredil se réjouissaient de cela, car bénéfique pour les deux demoiselles.  
L'arrivée de Tarnnath dans la vie de Niphredil avait chassé un peu de la fureur et de peine que lui avait causé Wilwarin, lui offrant la chance de pouvoir penser à autre chose, alors que Tarnath, elle s'ouvrait ainsi à un univers que son frère et sa mère lui avaient interdit jusqu'à lors.  
Si l'avenir de Wilwarin était encore incertain, Sirion chef des armées de Vert-Bois et chef de Bar-en-Hâr, la maison du Sud, avait réorganisé les éclaireurs en deux bataillons, un projet auquel il songeait depuis longtemps sans le mettre à exécution. Un groupe aurait à présent pour charge la surveillance des proches environ de la ville, l'autre pour les plus lointains. L'un serait dirigé par Tauriel, l'autre, par Wilwarin. Deux bataillons pour plus de zones couvertes et plus d'indépendance entre eux.  
Aussi, Sirion n'avait même pas cherché à le cacher, il avait mis ce vieux projet en place car il voulait tenir loin de ses yeux Wilwarin, dont la disgrâce éveillé en lui en profond sentiment de dégoût, alors qu'il n'y a pas un mois encore, il maudissait les valars de ne pas lui avoir offert pareil fils.  
Le général à la chevelure auburn était à l'image de la forêt depuis leur départ : maussade. Comme les autres il venait voir l'Oracle, mais plus que la plupart des curieux de leur avenir, il craignait réellement ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, sur lui, sur sa famille… Et ce qu'il devrait faire pour préserver la paix de Bar-en-Hâr.

Après environ cinq jours de route depuis leur départ, ils arrivèrent enfin aux pieds des montagnes ou la forêt avait été partiellement brûlée, offrant un paysage désolé visiblement très récent, embaumant les environs d'une odeur de charbon humide et de chaires calcinées.  
Les elfes parcourent plusieurs minutes ce bois meurtri et pestilentiel avant d'arriver ce qui avait dû être une vaste clairière, où ils n'eurent aucun mal à distinguer à une centaine de mètres devant eux un tas de cadavres sur un brasier encore fumant. Une scène qui poussa le cortège à se mettre sur leurs gardes, tous tirant leurs épées de leurs fourreaux et se regroupant de manière à ce que nul ne soit à plus d'un mètre de son voisin.  
La tension monta encore d'un cran lorsque deux cavaliers montés sur des chevaux au galop d'aspect trop petits pour eux apparurent, tous deux entièrement revêtus de noirs, un chèche violet dissimulant le bas de leurs visages tout comme leurs chevelures, dont seules quelques mèche noires ressortaient de manière anarchique.  
Le peu de leurs visages visible était blafard à faire peur, et leurs yeux d'un bleu pâle, étonnamment fixe, étaient surmontés de sourcils d'un noir profond.

-Nos hôtes, murmura Gondren d'une voix empli de mépris entre ces dents de manière à ce que seuls ses plus proches voisins de cortège puissent l'entendre.

Les deux cavaliers s'approchèrent au grand galop, ne ralentissant l'allure que quand ils furent très proches du cortège, toisant le groupe d'elfe d'un air énigmatique avant de lâcher enfin :  
-Bienvenue à vous, Chères Hôtes, sur les terres du seigneur Fallan de la tribu Ours, protecteur du peuple bleu. Sachez qu'à présent, vous êtes tous également sous notre protection, vous pouvez rengainer vos armes.  
Trandhuil les salua d'un signe de tête, leur répondant d'une manière étrange qui ne correspondait pas aux usages elfes, mais qui devait sans nul doute correspondre à un rite bien précis, car les cavaliers parurent satisfaits et découvrirent leurs visages, alors que le roi elfe fit signe aux siens de ranger leurs divers armements, ce qu'ils firent tous sans la moindre hésitation, mais à contre-cœur.  
Le groupe se remit en branle quelques instants plus tard, empruntant un petit sentier discret mais bien entretenu qui serpentait entre les arbres calcinés et d'imposants rochers.  
L'incendie que les deux cavaliers Ours semblaient minimisés, devaient avoir brûlé en réalité plusieurs hectares de forêts sauvages, si bien qu'au nord une faible fumée épaisse s'élevait encore, signalement que le feu de ne devrait être éteints que depuis quelques heures à peine.

-Que c'est-il passé par ici ? Demanda le roi Thranduil en désignant le paysage de désolation qui les entourait.

-Votre éclaireur est arrivé à nos portes avec plus d'une vingtaine d'orques à ses trousses. Les orques savent qu'ils ne doivent pas venir jusque-là... Allez savoir ce qu'il a dû faire pour les mettre tellement en rage pour qu'ils osent franchir nos frontières. Cependant, je pense que nous leur avons envoyé un message fort. De toute façon, ces arbres nous masquaient trop de visibilité : Cette contrée est sauvage, nous devons rester vigilants pour protéger l'Oracle, élu des Valars pour guider les peuples.

Son évocation provoqua un malaise à peine décelable chez le roi, que seul Gondren remarqua, sans pouvoir lui en tenir rigueur. Il l'avait déjà vu, lui aussi. Nul ne pouvait poser les yeux sur un tel spectacle et prétendre ne pas en garder un souvenir pénible.  
Pendant encore prêt de deux heures, les elfes suivirent les cavaliers Ours sur un chemin escarpés qui montait en serpentant dans les montages, mettant même les agiles montures elfique à rude épreuve, alors que les petits chevaux laineux aux larges pattes semblaient plus à l'aise, car moins sensible aux pierres qui roulaient sous leurs sabots. Les elfes, toujours peu rassurés malgré la présence de leurs « alliés », étaient resté en rang serré, observant avec attention ce qui les entouraient. Amdir avait rejoint Tarnnath, alors que Gondren avait ordonné à Niphredil de rester prêt de lui.

-Je ne les crains pas, lui avait-elle murmuré en sindarin.

-Cela viendra sans doute, si nous nous attardons de trop ici. Ne t'éloigne pas des nôtres quand nous sommes ici. Leur temple troglodyte est trompeur, car ce serait davantage une forteresse, aux couloirs aussi nombreux que longs, qui peuvent se verrouiller en un instant si l'on sait s'en servire. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, sache que tu peux au moins te fier au descendant du peuple bleu. Il n'y a aucune malice, ni aucune cruauté en eux.

Après ce périple éprouvant pour les montures et leurs cavaliers, dont tous avaient mis pied à terre, s'offrit enfin à eux la Vallée Bleue, qui était en vérité davantage un plateau, offrant une vue magnifique sur le nord de la vallée de l'Anduin. De plus, la vue perçante des elfes permettait même percevoir Vert-Bois-le-Grand. Le plateau qui dessinait d'une ligne harmonieuse l'horizon était assez vaste pour accueillir plusieurs pâturages et cultures diverses, suffisant pour nourrir les peuples qui demeuraient là sans qu'ils ne souffrent de rationnement.  
Ces derniers vivaient dans les mêmes habitations de pierres blanches que lors de la dernière visite des elfes sindar, car battit il y a plus de trois mille ans par le peuple bleus quand ils étaient encore accompagné des Maïars, mais en guise de refuge de dernière nécessité à l'époque. Jadis des œuvres à part entière, les maisons étaient à présent davantage des ruines consolidées ou étendues avec du bois, du torchis ou des pierres taillées grossièrement, résultant de la prise de pouvoir des Ours, qui n'avaient aucun talent de bâtisseur. Ces derniers avaient préféré réduire le peuple bleu à l'état de serviteur et de fermier pour les laisser à des tâches plus plaisante à leurs yeux, ne laissant que quelques rares individus se consacrer aux arts dans lesquels ils étaient jadis des virtuoses.  
Certains savoirs avaient dû perdurer à travers les siècles, mais les elfes ressentaient une profonde triste mêlé de colère en songeant à tous ces talents inexploités, à toutes ces connaissances perdus au profit de chose bien plus triviale mais nécessaire à leur survie.  
Les bâtiments construits à flanc de montagne, plus nombreux, étaient mieux conservés, sans doute par ce qu'ils étaient plus à l'abri des intempéries. Cela, mais aussi sans doute grâce aux à ceux que les elfes àpouvaient apercevoir. Un petit nombre d'hommes et des femmes vêtus de bleus s'affairer à leurs rénovations, laissant leurs longs cheveux blonds volaient dans les vents froids, jetant des regards méfiants aux étrangers qui approchaient par la route aux pavés inégaux, certains allant se dissimuler dans les ombres ou regagnant leurs logis rapidement.

Or, les logement troglodytes n'étaient pas ce qui attiraient la vue en premier, car elles étaient surplombés par d'imposant bas-relief de plusieurs mètre représentant les Valars lors de la création du monde, dans une fresque qui semblait invulnérable aux caprices de la nature.  
Ces ornements étaient visibles nettement de partout sur le plateau, si bien que la plupart des elfes laissaient leurs regards aller de la vue à la fresque, appréciant à chaque pas de pouvoir distinguer plus de détail du chef d'oeuvre qui surplombait le Rhovanion.  
Au centre de cette fresque se trouvait une immense porte sculptée dans la pierre encadrée de deux colonnes, toujours en bas-relief, orné de motifs floraux.  
Cet endroit était à n'en pas douté, le sanctuaire du Peuple bleu et temple de l'Oracle.  
Un lieu, qui aurait dû être un éternel sanctuaire de vie, semblait empli de peur et de méfiance à l'égard des étrangers.

Alors que des palefreniers à la peau livide vinrent prendre les orignaux pour décharger leurs dos et les mener aux pâturages, le chef du clan Ours, arriva.  
C'était un homme de haute stature, du nom d'Omble Le Puissant, aux bras larges et aux yeux bleus qui s'accordaient avec son teint pâle, mais qui tranchaient avec ces longs cheveux noirs hirsutes, similaires aux cavaliers qui les escortaient.  
Il les accueillit solennellement, suivit par des servantes aux bras chargés de plateaux emplis de pains ou de vins, invitant les elfes ainsi à rompre le pain avec lui, leur garantissant ainsi la protection de leurs hôtes selon les règles de l'hospitalité, car selon leurs croyances, sous le regard des valars.  
Une chose sacrée, pour le peuple Ours qui étaient très pieux, car ils préféraient mourir sur-le-champ plutôt que d'encourir une quelconque vengeance divine.  
Tous se plièrent au rituel, certains adressant même une prière aux valars de leur choix, ce qui semblaient ravir Omble qui saluait l'initiative d'un large sourire, découvrant des dents bien étonnement bien entretenues.  
Quand tout cela fut fait, Omble reprit la parole, affichant un sourire carnassier qui se voulait sans doute sympathique, qui qu'il demeurât inquiétant :  
-Je me réjouis de vous voir ici, vous tous, représentant du peuple Sindar, nos voisins, que nous tenons en haute estime. Nous n'oublions pas que la paix de notre vallée, nous la devons aussi à vous, qui vous battez et vous sacrifiez pour empêcher le Mal de parcourir librement ces terres. Sachez que nous, les peuples des Maïar, ferons tout notre possible pour rendre votre séjour heureux : pour se faire, un banquet sera donné sur la place de l'Oracle ce soir après le coucher du soleil. Aussi, dit-il en se retournant vers la grande porte qui donner sur la montagne, faisant un geste invitant de la maisn, nous vous remettons votre éclaireur, dont nous avons pensé les plaies.  
Sur ces mots apparus un Wilwarin à la démarche incertaine, boitant fortement de la jambe gauche et à l'œil droit tuméfié. Il descendit les escaliers de pierres avec difficulté, et tomba à genoux devant son roi :

_-Aran Thranduil, Ná Elbereth veria le,_ qu'Elbereth vous protège.

Le roi resta un moment à le toiser, mais sachant qu'ils étaient le centre d'intérêt, il se contenta de formule d'usage :

-_Tu as bien servi les tiens, éclaireur Wilwarin. Penses tes plaies, nous discuterons plus tard de tes aventures. _

-Votre éclaireur bénéficie des soins de notre meilleure soigneuse, la mère Belma qui est également mon épouse, expliqua Omble d'un ton détaché, scrutant avec une attention particulière les expressions du souverain en pèlerinage. Quant aux deux autres elfes qui l'accompagnaient, j'ignore où ils sont, mais je suis certain que vous pourrez les retrouver lors du dîner.

-D'autres ? S'étonna ouvertement Gondren, qui faisait peser un regard menaçant sur Wilwarin qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sachant qu'à présent, le temps de la tempête était venu pour lui.

-Oui ! Deux autres elfes sylvestres, mais d'une autre tribu… Hum, le nom m'échappe. Mais ils se nomment Rumil et Orophin selon mes souvenirs. Des archers sylvestre reconnus selon leurs dires.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le groupe elfes, créant une ambiance suffoquante. Un silence que Gondren brisa bien vite, dégainant une de ses dagues en un éclair pour saisir Wilwarin qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur :

_-C'est donc cela que tu préparais dans ton coin, odieux traitre ! Je vais te dépecer comme la charogne que tu es ! Thranduil, tu n'as qu'un geste à faire, et plus jamais il ne causera le moindre tort !_

_-Par pitié, Gondren, non… Tu peux me comprendre, je le sais… Aran nin, laissez-moi vous expliquer !_

_-Trêve de bouffonnerie ! _Tonna le roi en langue commune, impassible alors qu'à ses côtés, le seigneur Omble semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la scène.

Ce dernier prit à son tour la parole :

-Si votre Homme à manquer à ses devoirs, sachez, seigneurs, que je suis prêt à mettre une de mes cellules votre disposition pour qu'il puisse... Songer, à ses fautes. Je suis moi-même un fervent partisant de la discipline, tout comme vous.  
Wilwarin frissonna, mais après u instant de reflexion, Thranduil trancha :

-Cet ellon ira se retrancher dans les endroits qui lui sont alloués et d'y rester jusque nouvel ordre. S'il décide de prendre la fuite, libre à lui de survivre en solitaire hors du royaume qu'il aura quitté, pour qui il sera ensuite un déserteur et un traitre jusqu'à trépas.

_-Ay, Aran nin,_ répondit l'intéressé alors que Gondren le relâchait, ne le quittant pas pour autant du regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur du palais troglodyte.

Le roi soupira alors que les servantes vêtues de bleus, plus méfiantes à leur égard suite à la scène qui venait de se produire les menèrent dans le palais sous la montagne, ou il faisait étonnement clair, grâce à de nombreux puits de lumière blanche.  
Le roi Thranduil, Gondren et Sirion eurent droit aux suites seigneuriales qui avaient des balcons offrant une vue imprenable sur le plateau et la vallée de L'anduin plus bas, alors que tous les autres avaient des chambrée double, sauf Niphredil, qui était seule elleth parmi les soldats, car Tarnnath et Amdir avaient été logés ensemble.  
Les chambres, toutes assez simples et épurées, avaient été apprêtées à l'avance avec une telle justesse qu'il paraissait évident qu'ils avaient su à l'avance que les Sindars viendraient, ainsi que la composition exacte du groupe. Quand Niphredil se demanda par quel prodige, songeant un instant à Wilwarin, l'image de l'Oracle s'imposa à elle. Aucun doute qu'elle avait vu leur arrivée avec suffisamment de précision pour que l'elleth trouve un bain chaud dans sa chambre qui dégageait une odeur délicate de fleur d'hiver.  
Ce bain était une réelle bénédiction pour un corps qui avait été malmenée par la route et les rudes intempéries de printemps. Les effets qu'elle avait prévus étaient encore humides et sentaient le cheval, mais encore une fois, ce détail n'avait pas échappé à l'Oracle, car une robe gris perle d'une certaine élégance avec une capeline de fourrure avait été déposer sur son lit.  
Une attention qu'elle apprécia, mais l'idée d'abandonner ces armes dans ces lieux qui à ces yeux rester menaçant la répugnait, d'autant qu'elle savait que des Galladrims erraient dans ces couloirs, appellés pour une obscure raison par Wilwarin, qui avait joué sa vie en trahissant les siens de la sorte.  
Il avait fait venir l'elfe qui prétendait être son père, mais pourquoi ? Le but poursuivit par celui qu'elle avait cru son ami restait un mystère. Mais une chose était certaine, elle avait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, à son grand déplaisir.  
Niphredil sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper lourdement à sa porte, et après s'être munie d'une épée, elle alla ouvrir avec prudence, vêtu d'un unique drap de bain et les cheveux dégoulinants, laissant sur son sillage une trainée de gouttes d'eau.  
Avec surprise, elle découvrit Sirion sur le pas de sa porte. Ce dernier jeta un regard appréciateur à son arme, puis déclara :  
-Une précaution bien avisée, elfine. Puis-je néanmoins entrer ?  
Niphredil inclina la tête après un instant de surprise, puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, saisissant au vol une robe de chambre pour se présenter de manière plus décente à son supérieur.

Jamais jusqu'à ce jour, le seigneur elfe ne lui avait accordé plus qu'un vague regard critique, aussi, sa soudaine venue dans ses appartements n'augurait rien de bon. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de tenir quelque propos poli :  
-Les Galadhrims sont la pour toi, Eldhelyr. Ils veulent te convaincre de rentrer avec eux en Lothlorien, car Rumil pense que tu es sa fille et que tu le protégeras pour ce qu'il a fait, jadis...  
-Il se trompe à mon sujet...  
-Ne me coupe pas, je n'ai pas fini ! Tonna le général elfe, avant de poursuivre d'un ton neutre, vide de tout affect : Tu ne peux être que la fille de Lalaith, tant tu lui ressembles... Lalaith... était ma fille, la chaire de ma chaire. Rumil est l'époux que je lui avais choisi, pour l'aimer,la protéger... Rumil a trahi ses vœux, il a été indigne, la violentée... Jamais je n'ai pu le prouver, mais je suis venu jusqu'ici pour lever le voile sur le passé et demander justice. Bientôt, L'Oracle dira la vérité sur ce qui s'est passée, à toi certainement, à moi... Je l'espère. Je pourrais ainsi faire la paix avec le passé, à défaut de me le pardonner... Les galadhrims sont venus pour empêcher cela. Peut-être seront-ils violents, si ils sont désespérer. Pour une fois dans ta vie, pinig, soit prudente. Ils ont tué ma fille, je ne permettrais pas qu'il continue à faire du mal à ceux de mon sang, quoi qu'il en coûte.  
L'elleth tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations qui venaient de lui être délivrée, aussi incomplète que troublante. Tous avaient dit qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avait été sa mère... Cependant, cela semblait une évidence pour Sirion. Tout semblait évident pour cet Ellon plus glacial encore que Thranduil, qui venait de lui annoncer avec aplomb des choses terriblement déroutantes pour elle. Il venait de se dévoiler comme son grand-père, pourtant, sa voix était froide et son regard lointain, dénué de la moindre émotion.

-Vous vous trompez, soupira-t-elle, je ne peux pas être sa fillen à lui... Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces gens...

-Nous n'avons rien à voir non plus, toi et moi, pourtant c'est ainsi. Je l'ai nié du plus profond de mon âme, pourtant, en posant les yeux sur toi, je sais que nous sommes liés par le sang. J'ai demandé à Thranduil d'ordonner le secret quand tu es arrivé chez nous, car l'heure n'était pas venu. Maintenant, l'Oracle tranchera sur le sujet. D'ici là, reste sur tes gardes, pour une fois, ne force pas Gondren à venir t'aider.

L'ellon fit mine de partir, quand elle le retint :

-Pourquoi me destestez-vous, Sirion ?

Il s'immobilisa, puis après un moment, il lâcha en laissant s'affaisser ces épaules :  
-Je te regarde et je vois que j'ai fait de mauvais choix pour elle. Lalaith a beaucoup pleuré avant de se rendre en Lothlorien. Elle a pleurée, mais elle a obéi sans faire d'esclandre, car c'était la fille douce et disciplinée que j'avais élevée. Ces dernières paroles furent « tu regretteras ce que tu me fais, je le jure devant les Valars, car c'est toi qui précipites la honte sur nous ». Je ne l'avais pas écouté, car je voulais qu'elle soit le lien solide qui nous unisse enfin avec nos parents des bois, enterrant ainsi de vieilles querelles. Mais ce n'était pas son destin... Elle est morte non loin de chez elle, après une année d'existence clandestine, seule... Les valars l'ont laisser mourir, et t'ont permis de vivre, à toi un nourisson sans défense, leur surprise. Tu es mon châtiment.  
Sans un mot de plus, Sirion quitta les lieux, le regard rivé sur le sol et le pas alourdi par la peine, regrettant d'avoir été si dur.

Comme Le Grand Roi des Elfes s'y attendait, rapidement après leur arrivée, une jeune fille chétive aux cheveux cendres frappa à sa porte affirmant été envoyée de la part de l'Oracle. D'un air timide, elle le mena à travers un dédale de couloir de pierres blanches et lisse et irrégulière comme du marbre, à l'exception d'une frise finement ciselée dans la pierre qui faisait office de point de repère dans ce labyrinthe jusqu'au hall de l'Oracle.  
Tout ce qui se trouvait dans le temple troglodyte avait été parfaitement conservé, si bien que Thranduil avait par moment l'impression d'être revenu à une époque ou il était encore prince, si bien qu'il espera l'espace d'une seconde que son père apparaitrait au detour d'un couloir, portant la courronne de Vert-Bois.  
Thranduil savait néanmoins qu'Oropher était à présent au côté de Mandos, en paix. Or , lui n'était guère la bienvenue dans cet endroit, car la présence des rescapés de la bataille de Dargolad, rare mais ayant tous un fëa tourmenté, corrompu, créés chez les plus puissants des Clairvoyants des visions terribles d'un passé sanglant, les faisant souffrir et obscurcissant leurs visions d'avenir.

La jeune fille, presque une enfant, toujours aussi mal à l'aise le conduisait sans la moindre hésitation ne tarda pas à ralentir le pas, puis enfin arrivée devant une imposante porte de bois, elle déclara :  
\- Rien n'a changé depuis votre dernière venue, seigneur : ne la touchez pas, sauf si elle vous y invite, ne tentez pas de la brusquer ou de la presser d'une quelconque manière... Elle vit parmi les astres, sa notion du temps et des priorités sont différentes des vôtres, qui êtes encrés dans une autre réalité que la sienne.  
Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille déverrouilla la porte finement sculptée et tira de toutes ces forces le lourd volet de bois, s'effaçant pour laisser passer le souverain elfe.  
Bien que comme l'avait souligné la servante, il était déjà venu, Thandruil s'offrit le loisir d'admirer à nouveaux cette immense salle circulaire au dôme de verre qui résistait aux caprices de la montagne par le seul fait d'une magie dont il ignorait tout, beignant la pièce dans une lumière qui varié au grès du soleil. Quelle que soit l'épaisseur de la neige qui devait recouvrir l'extérieur du dôme, on y voyait toujours les astres, et le souverain sindar jurerait que se devait être un enchantement d'Elrond qui rendait cela possible, car similaire à celui qui rendait les étoiles toujours visible dans le ciel d' Imladris.

Sous la coupole de verre et de métal s'élever sept piliers de pierre lisse et noire sculptés de motifs floraux, qui cachaient par un jeu de perspective une petite coursive qui longeait les murs où étaient suspendus d'énormes tentures qui représentaient divers passages de l'histoire du monde.  
Le lieu aurait pu être enchanteur, s'il n'y avait pas ce poteau aussi haut qu'un chêne centenaire au cendre de la coupole. À hauteur d'homme était attaché une chaîne avec a l'autre extrémitée, une femme allongée dans un tas de tissu sale, à même le sol.  
Il s'approcha à pas lent et silencieux, sachant qu'Elle savait qu'il était là. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre, posant un genou a terre avec respect.

-Grand Oracle, dit il en guise de salut.

La femme se redressa, faisant glisser sur son corps maigre une robe de soie blanche déchirée par endroit, rejetant des cheveux sale en arrière pour laisser apparaitre des traits creusés sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui aurait eut tout pour être d'une grande beauté.  
Oui, les femmes du peuple bleu étaient pour la plupart d'une beauté certaine, quel que soit leur âge, hélas, l'Oracle est tourmentée par les visions qui s'impose à elle, griffant son corps et son visage dans des moment ou les visions d epassé ou d'avenir était insupportable. Son apparence négligée était due au fait que le contact physique avec une Grand Oracle présentait un réel risque. Celui de lui faire voir l'enfer, ou de se faire étrangler par une Grand Oracle devenu folle par des visions d'un passé ou d'un avenir provoquant un accès de violence. Pour optimiser son pouvoir, les ours ne lui offraient qu'un repas léger par jour. Un traitement cruel, dont elle ne se plaignait pas : l'Oracle n'avait qu'une faible conscience de son être, aussi, la saleté ou la faim ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.  
Elle révéla un visage présentant de profondes entailles aux joues, ancienne et d'autre, encore perlées de sang, des yeux bleu clair aux pupilles dilatées, d'aspect halluciné qui le regardait, pourtant, le souverain savait qu elle ne voyait pas la même chose que lui dans le reflet de la glace. Voyait-elle son fea, horriblement mutilé ? Ou son aura ? Une version de lui ancienne ou future ?  
Thranduil ne le savait pas et pour rien au monde il poserait la question, sachant qu'aucune réponses ne lui conviendrait.

\- Le roi des elfes pénètre dans ce lieu après trois mille ans d'absence. Nombreuses sont celles avant moi qui ont cru que jamais tu ne La trouverais. Ou que tu ne serais point voir le trésor sous tes yeux.

Thranduil inclina la tête, incertain du sens de cette phrase. Les oracles parlaient par énigmes, il valait mieux donc user de prudence, avant de prendre leurs propos pour vérité absolue.  
-Vert-Bois est peuplé de Trésor, Grand Oracle, dit-il en restant évasif.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds humide de transpiration s'approcha à une vitesse surprenante, si bien qu'il la vit peine bouger, plongeant ses yeux dans son regard de glace, puis éclata d'un rire dément :  
-Ah, je la voit qui danse dans ton esprit, son rire raisonne dans tes pensées. L'enfant qui n'était pas attendue, la surprise de l'Ouest. Les elfes sont généralement très fiers de l'affection qu'ils portent aux leur, pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas, roi des elfes ?

-Je suis un ellon marrié et comme tu le dis, un roi. Les Valars me puniraient pour de porter trop d'affection à une elleth tout juste majeure.

L'oracle se laissa retomber sur son postérieur à même le marbre, se roulant un peu plu loin pour prendre une posture aguicheuse :  
-Les dieux se fichent de qui chauffe ta couche, ellon veuf. Les elfes se donnent bien trop d'importance sous prétexte qu'ils sont les plus anciens à fouler la terre... Cette arrogance est celle qui causera votre perte si vous poursuivez cette route. Tu serais parmi les premiers à suivre les predictions d' Oropher, : Des elfes, qui ne deviendront que des âmes errantes dans les bois. Des légendes après quelques centaines de vies d'hommes, sombreront dans l'oubli.  
Thranduil blêmit, alors que l'Oracle éclata d'un autre rire dément. Elle avait mis le doigt sur sa plus grande crainte : la disparition de sa race.  
Il avait vu passé prêt de quatre millénaires et la population elfe se divisait par deux en Terre du Milieu durant ce laps de temps. Une constatation qui lui faisait perdre le sommeil... Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaines elfine lui offre d'autre occasion de veiller.

-Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra, pour mon royaume... Renoncer à elle, s'il le faut, ou la posséder au-delà de toute raison... Vous qui voyez dans l'avenir...

-Je vais te dire, murmura l'Oracle. Eldheryr ne sera jamais une dame de salon. C'est une elfe sylvaine, libre et sauvage, rien ne changera cela. Quand bien même elle porterait l'espoir, elle prendrait malgré tout les sentiers de la guerre. Néanmoins, elle t'est liée, d'un lien que vous ne pourrez détruire, quoi qu'il en coûte à l'un, comme à l'autre.

-La guerre ? S'exclama Thranduil ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Le temps t'apporta ces réponses. Tu as celle que tu voulais, Roi des elfes. Agis à présent comme il te semble juste.

Le dit roi savait qu'il n'apprendrait rien d'autre, aussi, il prit poliment congé de l'Oracle, qui ne s'interessait plus du tout à lui, allongé sur le sol, ses yeux perdus sur les astres visible au-dessus du plafond de verre, un sourire se dessinant sur ces lèvres charnues suivi d'un couinement inhumain, alors que ces traits se muaient en terreur.  
D'un pas rapide, il fuit l'Oracle, l'esprit embrouillé par ces déclarations obscures et de cris, parmi lequels il comprit plus ou moins "Dargolad", ou encore "Goroth", horreur.

_Fou que je suis d'avoi espérer des réponses claires de cette pauvre âme torturée. _Puis il sourit inconsciement : _Mais elle a raison, je sais ce que je dois faire à présent._

Il parcourait le dédale du palais de l'Oracle d'un pas tantôt rapide, tantôt hésitant lorsqu'il rencontrait des intersections dont les seules choses qui les différenciés étaient ces maudites frises. Il remarqua dans les murs de très légère délimitation, dessinant des portes secrètes qui n'avaient de rassurants. Une vieille histoire raconte que les Maïar ont battit ce lieu dans la crainte qu'un jour, le peuple bleu doivent trouver un refuge, et que ce temple pouvaient aisément devenir un véritable piège capable de venir à bout d'armées entières.  
Une idée qui faisait froid dans le dos quand on été seul à chercher son chemin dans cet endroit, aussi, Thranduil décida de se concentrer sur son but, se forçant à choisir une direction plutôt qu'une autre en se fiant à son instinct.  
Ce dernier sembla plutôt juste, car au bout d'un moment, il entendit un air instrumental doux attira son attention. La musique le mena dans la salle du banquet, ou la plupart de ses compagnons de route étaient présents, visiblement conviés par leurs hôtes à un buffet d'accueil.

Curieux de voir l'instrument au son clair qui avait attiré son attention, il vit une jeune femme agenouillée devant un étrange objet métallique semblable à une cuve retournée qu'elle percutait délicatement de ces doigts fins. Etait agenouillé à coté d'elle Niphredil avec qui elle échangeait des propos qu'il ne pouvait entendre, mais qui semblaient être plaisant.  
Elle souriait, comme si souvent, illuminant son visage de douceur, incitant la musicienne à l'imiter, mue par le réflexe le plus naturel du monde, bien que plus pudiquement, alors qu'elle jeta un regard inquiet au rare représentant des ours présent, sans doute le chef de la tribu et ses proches conseillers.  
Thranduil regretta sa position royale, car lui aussi aurait aimé se laisser aller à la musique avec les danseurs du peuple bleu, évacuer le malaise que l'Oracle avait fait naitre en lui, puis rejoignit à contre-coeur le seigneur Omble qui discutaient avec les siens qui se conduisaient de manière plus convenable.

Des Ours apportèrent d'imposants plats sur les tables disposées de manière à accueillir un banquet, alors que leur chef,le grand homme musculeux à la chevelure noire hirsute convia toit le monde a passer a table.  
Bien que le propos fût tentant, prétendre que les Hommes Ours n'avaient pas de culture propre aurait été du dénigrement, les elfes furent néanmoins surpris de trouver des couverts des plus élémentaires (des fourchettes à deux dents, des couteaux constitués d'un manche qui n'étaient que la continuité de la lame et de grosses cuillères proche de la spatule en bois étaient leurs seuls couverts. Néanmoins, les Ours et le peuple bleu semblaient tirer grande satisfaction de leur tablée, aussi les elfes les complimentèrent poliment, obtenant l'effet escompté, à savoir une ambiance relativement détendue, quand bien même de grosse femme ours leur servirent des plats en sauce gras et salés - le sel faisant fit de ressource deluxe dans une region si eloignee de la mer- comme ils en avaient rarement vu.  
Niphredil, bien que comme l'ensemble de ses congénères fut légérement dégoûtée par cette opulence démesurée lui offrit un sentiment de nostalgie inexplicable.

Quand le repas s'acheva et que la plupart des représentants du peuple bleu animèrent la piste de danse, les plus jeunes elfes se joinrent à eux, rejoignant Rose, la jeune musicienne dont elle avait fait la connaissance un peu plus tôt, délaissant son étrange percussion.  
Wilwarin, bien que distant, fut fidèle à ses habitudes et rejoingnit une femme du peuple bleu alors que Tarnnath et Amdir se lancer danse une danse de couple douce.  
Le chef Ours observait la scène, puis lâcha à l'intention de Thranduil :  
\- Roi elfe, ta présence ici est une réelle chance pour nous. Je vois que la putain de ta troupe se plaît avec l'une des nôtres. C'est vraiment une très belle elfe, mais on la dit caractérielle. Si tu me laisses la monter ce soir, je te promets de l'or et qu'elle te reviendra bien plus docile.

Thranduil lui lança un regard abyssal, rien ne trahit sa colère omis un imperceptible soubresaut de la main, mais il parvint à dire d'une voix neutre :  
-Il n'existe aucune putain parmi le peuple elfe, aussi, je vous serez gréé de rappeler à vos hommes que nul ne doit se permettre de poser la main sur aucune de nos femmes.

-Vous avez ma foi bien raison de protéger vos femelles si vous souhaitez qu'elle porte vos enfants dans l'honneur, approuva Omble avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix. Toutefois, nous serons moins avares que vous, roi elfe : si l'un de vous souhaite une chaufferette dans son lit ce soir, il n'aura qu'à demander, nous lui en trouverons une !

Cette discussion avait scandalisé les elfes alentours, mais nul n'avait bronché, peu désireux de froisser leurs hôtes avant que leur mission ne soit achevée Néanmoins, Gondren, quitta la table sans un mot d'excuse, sachant qu'il finirait par laisser éclater sa colère s'il entendait davantage.  
Son mépris pour le peuple du seigneur Omble atteingnait son paroxisme. Il se dirigea vers la piste de danse et saisit Niphredil par l'épaule :

-Cesse donc de t'agiter comme ça, retourne donc t'asseoir avec les tiens.

-Cela fait deux semaines que je suis assise sur un cheval, Gondren, rétorqua-t-elle en chassant sa main d'un roulement d'épaule, j'ai eut assez de mauvaise surprise pour aujourd'hui, à présent, je pense avoir le droit à un peu de légèreté.

-Messire elfe, la demoiselle Niphredil est en sécurité ici. Je pourrais veiller sur elle, si vous le voulez, tenta timidement Rose en soutenant son regard avec une difficulté évidente.

-Ouai, veille petite, veille, et je t'arrache la langue si elle fait mauvaise rencontre, cela t'apprendra à faire des serments à la légère.

Niphredil soupira et entraina l'elfe balafré un peu à l'écart et dit :  
-S'il te plaît, Gondren... Je danse, ou je me saoule, mais ce voyage sera bien plus éprouvant que je ne le pensais, alors par pitié, ne fais pas ça.

-Ca quoi ? Nous ne savons toujours pas ou se terre ces chiens Galadhrims, d'ici à ce que nous les debusquions et mettons à bas leurs plan, il serait plus sage que tu te fasses discrète. Ces imbéciles t'ont mis en chambre seule, mais je posterais un garde au pied de ton lit s'il le faut. S'ils viennent te chercher, ce n'est pas cette petite fille qui t'aidera.

Au désespoir de Rose, Niphredil renonça à la danse ce soir-là bien qu'elle lui avait promis de lui montrer quelques pas elfique, restant à table l'esprit morose, jusqu'à ce que encore tôt dans la soirée, elle voulu prendre congé de la fête, accompagnée par Gondren qui était résolu à l'escorter personnellement, tant pour s'assurer de sa sécuité, que pour esquiver les Ours, qu'il avait déjà bien assez vu à son gout pour un millénaire.  
Deux couloirs plus loin, ils n'entendaient déjà plus les bruits de la fête, laissant un dédale de couloir silencieux, car même leurs pas d'elfe ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit.  
Un silence qui fut trompeur, car au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent un claquement sourd qui semblait venir de devant eux.  
Gondren jura, car sous la demande de leur hôte, -maudit soit cet Omble- il ne portait aucune arme. Cet instant de distraction fut celui de trop, car il entendit Niphredil hoqueter derrière lui, disparaissant à derrière l'angle d'un croisement alors qu'un bras passait autour de son cou, juste avant qu'une nouvelle porte de pierre ne se ferma devant lui, provoquant un nouveau bruit sourd.  
Jurant à nouveau, il se précipita à grande enjambées de l'autre côté du couloir, et se retrouva devant une nouvelle porte close, de bois cette fois-ci.  
L'elfe poussa un cri de rage, puis soupira pour lui-même :  
-Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul, petit oiseau. Espérons que tu en auras la force.

Le raffut que fit Gondren en tentant de fracasser les portes en chêne massif n'attira que tardivement des passants qui le délivrèrent avec appréhension, craignant presque d'avoir un dieu en colère piégé entre leurs murs. L 'apparition d'un imposant elfe brun arracha aux deux jeunes gens une expression de surprise mêlée de crainte, mais la bienveillance de la demoiselle à la robe bleue tachée de vin eut le dessus :  
-Seigneur elfe, vos mains, par les valar... Nous allons vous conduire à la maison de soins.

-Non ! Je dois retrouver Niphredil ! L'Elderyr ! Maintenant ! Où est-elle ?

Les deux jeunes gens parurent embarrasse, puis déclarèrent en voyant l'air aussi insistant que menaçant de l elfe.

-Quatre elfes se sont battus cette nuit dans notre temple... Certains se sont enfuis, d'autres sont encore là... Hormis l'Oracle, nul ne sait de quoi il en retourne exactement, murmura l'homme à la tunique bleu et blanche et au visage lunaire.

-Réveillez votre roi, et allez la voir, intima la demoiselle. Ne vous faites aucun reproche, il devait en être ainsi.

D'un pas aérien, les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur route, plantant là un elfe des plus perplexe, et épuiser en tout point de vu par les événements. Malgré son septissisme quant aux "talents" de ceux qui n'était pas l'Oracle, il se résolut à suivre leur conseil et se rendit aux appartements royaux. Là, discutait Legolas et Thranduil et au vu de l'expression furieuse du prince, ils étaient en désaccord sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.  
Le roi, quant à lui, était d'un calme olympien, tenant un verre de vin à moitié vide, les yeux légèrement vague qui démontrait qu'il avait sans doute enocre abusé du liquide carmin.

-Gondren ! Fit Legolas d'un ton désespéré, dis-moi que tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette folie !

-J'ignore de quelle folie il est question et pour l'heure, je n'en ai cure. Repondit-il abruptement. Thranduil, nous devons aller voir l'Oracle. Maintenant.

Le souverain haussa un sourcil étonné, puis soupira en se levant, sans nul doute heureux de pouvoir se dérober à son fils pour obtemperer si vite :  
\- L'Oracle paye chèrement le pouvoir de faire mander un roi... Ne la faisons pas attendre, je n'ai nulle envie de savoir si sa colère est aussi puissante que sa clairvoyance. Fils, retrouve donc ton ami en disgrâce et puis ce que tu le défends si ardemment, trouve des arguments en sa faveur... Peut-être qu'alors, je me montrerais clément.

Pendant que d'un pas pressé, Gondren menait son vieil ami à travers les dédales du temple, il lui raconta les évènements de la nuit et au fur et à mesure du récit, l'expression du roi se durcissait pour devenir fureur.

-Nous perdons peut-être un temps précieux ! Nos meilleurs éclaireurs devraient déjà chercher les traces des fugitifs ! Peut-être l'ont-ils enlevée ! Tu sais comme moi qu'ils en seraient capables ! Argua Gondren.

-L'Oracle sera nous aiguiller bien plus surement que le meilleur éclaireur de ce monde, répondit simplement Thranduil, le regard fixe et encore embrumé.

Lui aussi détesté avancer l'aveuglette, mais ici, il n'avait pas le contrôle, ce qui suffisait déjà à le mettre dans un état d'aigreur constante. Une aigreur qu'il avait tent" d'adoucir avec du vin qu'il maudissait à présent.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre les portes du sanctuaire de l'Oracle auquel Gondren frappa sans ménagement malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.  
Une fille aux cheveux cendrés vint leur ouvrir, levant sa petite frimousse pour leur jeter un regard appréciateur et fier, avant de les inviter à entrer. Ses petites mains peinées à pousser les portes en chêne massif, si bien que Gondren, prit de pitié le fit à sa place.  
Le ciel s'éclaircirait à peine à travers le dome de verre au dessus de leur tête. Une dizaine de jeunes filles dormait ca et la dans le sanctuaire, rouler dans des peaux de betes pour affronter le froid matinal.  
Les deux elfes furent surpris de voir que tant de monde dormait là, ce que la petite fille expliqua d'un ton neutre, devinant leurs pensées :

-Ici, au sanctuaire dorment la plupart les jeunes filles à marier , ainsi que la future Oracle. Nul homme n'oserait passer la porte pour ravir celle qui souhaite mettre dans sa couche, nous sommes en sécurité. La demoiselle elfe aussi bénéficié de la protection du sanctuaire au moment ou elle à franchi cette porte, voyez.

En effet, Niphredil était assise dos à eux, discutant avec l'oracle a voix basse. Le bas de sa robe était en parti déchiré et sale, indiquant que sa soirée n'avait pas toujours été si paisible.  
Sentant leur approche, elle se tourna pour leur faire signe, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Oracle, alors que celle-ci se redressa pour baiser son front.  
-Sache que tu pourras toujours frapper à notre porte, Niphredil. Ici, tu trouveras toujours des amis et un refuge. Néanmoins, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : tu es forte. A présent, tu peux emprunter le chemin que tu souhaites.

-Je prie pour que tu aies raison, et j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

L'Oracle lui adressa un sourire énigmatique pour toute réponse, et invita d'un geste les deux elfes à s'approcher :

\- les sindars peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir une si belle fleur qui s'épanouis dans l'adversité, aussi votre épreuve sera de la respecter en tant qu'elleth. Moi, huit-cent-vingtième Oracle, fait présent à cette noble dame de Rose, une des jeunes servantes de mon palais. Tel est mon droit et je l'exerce. Nul ne peut y faire entrave.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Grand Oracle, assurant raidement Niphredil, visiblement surprise.

Thranduil fit signe aux siens de prendre le chemin du depart, quand Niphredil se detourna un instant, allant un peu pus loin, aupres d'une femme qui serrait contre elle une enfant endormie, qu'elle glissa dans ces bras. Alors que le souverain regardait la scène avec un air perplexe, Gondren approcha l'Oracle et déclara :  
\- J'ai besoin de vos talents pour lever le voile sur le passé, Grand Oracle.

\- Gondren. Les astres ont une haute opinion de toi, soit en certain. Tu es un guerrier qui n'a jamais eut besoin d'être guidé par quelqu'un comme moi, cela sera toujours vrai. Les réponses que tu désires, tu les as au fond de ton coeur. Si tu ne parviens pas à les voir, elle t'y aidera.

Gondren soupira, visiblement déçu, puis soupira :  
-Les valar ont une étrange façon de montrer leur affection en me refusant ainsi tout aide, en me prenant mon âme sœur...

\- Il est vrai que ton histoire n'a pas d'égal en ce monde, Gondren Salgant, l'enfant surprise de Gondolin qui survécut miraculeusement à la destruction de la cité. Plus de 6300 ans, peu d'elfes peuvent se vanter d'avoir eut une aussi longue vie, aussi mouvementé... Mais soit encore patient et fidèle à tes serments, sois sûr que tu seras récompensée.

-Je connais mon histoire, femme Oracle, répondit-il avec humeur. Soyez sans crainte, je n'abandonnerais jamais Thranduil, quelles que soit les folies qu'il commettra au cours de sa vie, inutile de s'étendre en palabre.

-Voilà qui est rassurant, fit-elle avec un sourire confiant. Vas, tu es attendu.  
En effet, Niphredil, serrant toujours le nourrisson contre elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie, suivit de prêt par

Thranduil qui jeta u regard inquisiteur à l'enfant :

-C'est elle, Rose ? Un bébé de quoi... six mois? un an ?

Niphredil rit doucement, puis dit :

-Non, Rose est la femme qui jouait de son étrange instrument de musique hier, au banquet. Cet enfant se nomme Melith. Je vais m'en occuper, juste quelque temps...

-Niphredil, soupira Thranduil. Rends cette enfant à sa mère, nous avons autre chose à faire. Tu vas commencer par me raconter qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit !

-Shut ! Thranduil, si tu réveilles cet enfant, c'est toi qu t'en chargera ! Siffla Niphredil. Ses parents... Sont indisponible pour le moment. Nous devons l'aider, c'est trop dangereux pour lui ici.

Discrètement, elle découvrit une des oreilles de l'enfant, revelant une forme caractéristique qui ne pouvait tromper.

Thranduil écquarquilla les yeux, puis reccha les oreilles de l'enfant d'un geste vif puis declaa a Gondren qui les rejoingnait :  
-Hâtons-nous !

Dès que les elfes eurent passer la porte, le roi demanda, l'air sévère :

-Alors jeune fille, que c'est-il passé ?  
-Nous en discuterons plus tard, fit-elle, j'ai besoin... De réfléchir. Mais promis, je vous conterais tout... Très vite...

Elle fit mine d'avancer, seule dans les couloirs, très vite rattraper par Gondren qui lui saisit durement l'épaule pour l retourner :  
-Que fais-tu, pinig ? Tu as encore envie de te faire coincer par les Galadrhims où tu as perdu la raison.  
-Ils ont fui il y a plusieurs heures, Gondren, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi quelques heures.  
Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et silencieux dans les couloirs, laissant les deux autres elfes pantois, mais résigné à patienter.  
Voir l'Oracle était une épreuve, pour une orpheline cela devait être pire encore.

Fin de chapitre !

A vos plumes !


End file.
